Transformers Equestria
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Una guerra que ha durado siglos finalmente ha alcanzado a la Tierra, los malvados Decepticons vienen a conquistarnos tomar el control del Universo, solo una fuerza puede detenerlos, los valientes Autobots y sus aliados humanos
1. Guerra del Espacio

"_**Y es el momento de comenzar con un nuevo fic, he aquí el primer capítulo de Transformers Equestria, a ver qué tal le va a este nuevo fic, espero que bien, antes que nada lo que nos interesa a todos, es hora de conocer al ganador (a) del concurso de los temas, en esta ocasión solo hubo uno, pero vaya que escuche todos los temas para ver si escogía a otros, pero al final me decidí por uno, en especial porque esta vez mi sobrina me ayudo y hubieran visto como saltaba siguiendo el ritmo de la música según ella, hasta se reía divertida, para ya divague, la ganadora y sigue invicta es…**_

**EIRE**

**(APLAUSOS)**

**Muchas felicidades y por mantenerte invicta te daré un premio especial, y es que tu OC será el primero en aparecer, pero también dejare que tú me digas como te gustaría aparecer, así que adelante, soy todo oídos u ojos…tu entiendes, por cierto, no me pude decidir entre las dos canciones, así que bueno, ustedes escojan la que más les guste"**

**Www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Guerra del Espacio**

En una carretera poco transitada, un auto de color blanco con franjas rojas la recorría sin muchos problemas, mientras que se escuchaba que hablaba con alguien-Y como les decía, ahí estaba, detenido, haciendo mi patrullaje, sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto me colocaron el maldito seguro en mi llanta trasera-contaba.

-"Cielos, eso debió haberte gustado"-respondió una voz femenina, misma que venía de una motocicleta de color azul que se encontraba en otro lugar, lo que significaba que estaban hablando por medio de radio, teléfono o algún sistema de comunicación.

-"Por favor Arcee, no lo molestes"-pidió una tercera voz que se escuchaba más ruda y potente que las otras dos, misma que venía de un camión color verde que estaba detenido sobre una colina viendo el sol.

-Gracias Bulk, aunque realmente no necesito que me ayudes, solo les pudo decir que no fue sencillo quitarme esa cosa sin que los humanos me vieran, tuve que ser en extremo cuidadoso-continuo su amigo contándoles la historia.

-"¿En serio? Creí que la palabra "cuidadoso" no estaba en tu vocabulario"-observo Arcee con tono de burla.

-Solo quiero evitarme otro regaño de Prime o del buen Doc. En serio, toda esta tranquilidad me está comenzando a aburrir, necesito un poco de acción y…esperen, mis sensores están detectando algo, si, parece que es una fuente de Energon y no está muy lejos de mi posición-informo.

-"Esas son buenas noticias"-dijo Bulk.

-"¿Necesitas refuerzos?"-pregunto Arcee.

-Por favor Arcee, sabes que los Wreckers no piden refuerzos ¿verdad Bulkhead?-pregunto su amigo y al mismo tiempo, ambos gritaron.

-¡Piden a los de limpieza!-.

-"Si, ya me lo han dicho un par de veces"-señalo Arcee un poco harta de escuchar ese lema de los Wreckers una y otra vez.

-"De todos modos ten cuidado, Jackie, no sabemos de qué pueda tratarse"-pidió Bulkhead.

-Descuida Bulk, solo tengo granadas para hacer unas cuantas explosiones-bromeo su compañero comenzando a dirigirse hacia la fuente de energía que estaba detectando.

No le tomo más que un par de minutos llegar al sitio indicado y una vez que lo hizo, el auto se transformó, convirtiéndose en un robot de color blanco, con franjas rojas, rostro del mismo tono y de ojos azules, el cual avanzo hasta quedar frente a un terreno del cual salían cientos de cristales de color azul, los cuales brillaban como diamantes e irradiaban una gran cantidad de energía.

-Es un depósito de Energon y es uno muy grande-informo el robot comenzando a avanzar-parece que han estado excavando recientemente-apenas dijo eso, una sombra lo cubrió y al alzar la vista se topó con una gigantesca nave de color negro con detalles rojos, misma que tenía un emblema incrustado en un costado que no auguraba nada bueno-oigan chicos, creo que siempre si voy a necesitar esos refuerzos-reconoció.

-"Resiste Wheeljack, iremos de inmediato"-indico Arcee.

De aquella nave, emergieron lo que parecían ser aviones de combate, los cuales en cuanto llegaron al suelo se transformaron en robos de color negro con detalles morados y con un visor rojo como ojos, los cuales miraron a Wheeljack fijamente.

-Pues les sugiero que se den prisa, porque la fiesta está a punto de comenzar-dijo Wheeljack sacando un par de espadas y activando una máscara metálica que cubrió su boca-¡Entonces a bailar Cons!-reto lanzándose a la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Viajando a gran velocidad, Arcee se comunicó con su amigo y líder-¡Optimus! ¡Tenemos un problema, Wheeljack necesita de nuestra ayuda cuanto antes!-informo Arcee.

-"Entendido, Ratchet, rastrea la señal de Wheeljack y activa el portal terrestre"-indico un camión de color rojo con detalles azules.

-"Lo estoy haciendo Optimus, ya estoy preparando el portal"-informo una ambulancia.

-"Bumblebee, prepárate para el transporte"-indico Optimus y un camaro color amarillo con detalles negros respondió con unos sonidos algo extraños-"Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, prepárense para viajar hasta las coordenadas de Wheeljack"-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el campo de batalla, Wheeljack se encontraba en medio de una feroz contienda en contra de sus atacantes, a quienes domino en un principio, pero cada vez que los vencía, un nuevo grupo emergía y a pesar de que no se daba por vencido, pronto se vio superado por la cantidad de enemigos que salían de la nada.

-¡Si piensan que me van a vencer tan fácilmente, están muy equivocados Cons!-declaro Wheeljack lanzándose al ataque y dando un salto golpeo a dos más con sus espadas, mientras estos le disparaban sin darle tregua, por desgracia, varios de los disparos lograron darle y lo derribaron.

Una vez en el suelo, uno de los atacantes le dio una patada con fuerza en el rostro, agrietando un poco su máscara, para luego recibir un puñetazo de otro enemigo, pero esta vez reacciono y sujetando a dos de sus enemigos, los arrojo contra el resto, para después sacar de su cintura una granada.

-¡Ya que quieren defender este lugar hasta el fin, entonces no les negare ese deber!-declaro lanzando la granada, pero un disparo que la rozo hizo que cayera justo en medio de ambos lados-ah…creo que querrán alejarse mientras puedan-señalo Wheeljack y la granada estallo.

Todo el lugar se vio envuelto en una nube, mientras los cristales eran destruidos por la explosión, sin embargo, algunos de los atacantes sobrevivieron y llevaban a rastras a Wheeljack, el cual quedo demasiado cerca de la explosión y ahora se encontraba en un muy mal estado, siendo llevado a la nave.

En el interior de la misma, un robot de rostro blanco y con un par de alas observo lo que paso-Parece que perdimos una de nuestras minas, esto no le agradara nada a él-dijo con voz preocupada, para luego ver a un segundo robot, el cual carecía de rostro y en su lugar tenía una pantalla en negro-a menos de que castiguemos al responsable de esto, tráelo ante mí-ordeno y el robot sin rostro solo asintió.

La nave comenzó a alejarse del lugar y justo cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista, un portal se abrió y los otros cinco vehículos hicieron acto de aparición, transformándose en robots listos para la batalla, pero cuando vieron todo el lugar.

-Parece que llegamos tarde-dijo Ratchet con tono preocupado.

-Jackie-murmuro Bulkhead con tono preocupado.

-Autobots, dispérsense y encuentren cualquier señal de Wheeljack-indico Optimus y su grupo asintió, separándose y comenzando a buscar por todos lados alguna señal de su amigo.

Arcee avanzo un poco y piso algo metálico, al mirar hacia abajo, se topó con algo-Optimus, es una de las espadas de Wheeljack-dijo tomando la misma y Optimus se acercó.

-Ratchet, trata de ubicar la señal de Wheeljack-indico Optimus y Ratchet se dispuso a cumplir con la orden.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de aquella nave, Wheeljack fue llevado a la sala de control, donde fue recibido por aquel robot de aspecto aéreo-Ah, el famoso Wheeljack, miembro del ya extinto grupo conocido como los Wreckers, permíteme darte la bienvenida a la nave de guerra más poderosa de todo el Universo; el Némesis-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Ya conozco esta nave y también a ti, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Starscream, dime ¿Dónde está tu amo? ¿Dónde está el rey de todo el imperio Decepticon?-pregunto con tono burlón.

-¡Olvídate de él! ¡Tú miserable destino está en mis manos ahora!-bramo Starscream mirándolo con molestia.

-Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, sentiría un poco de miedo si fueras la mitad de lo que es tu amo-señalo Wheeljack con ese mismo tono lleno de burla.

Al escuchar eso, Starscream se enfureció y sin decir nada más, atravesó el cuerpo de Wheeljack con su mano, provocando que el Bot abriera mucho los ojos-Esto te enseñara a respetar a quien finalmente acabo con tu miserable existencia-señalo Starscream, pero Wheeljack, sacando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, le dedico una última sonrisa de burla, antes de caer al suelo y que sus ojos se apagaran por completo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ratchet seguía buscando cualquier señal de Wheeljack, cuando la voz de una computadora se escuchó-Unidad Wheeljack Destruido-informo y al escuchar eso, un triste silencio inundo todo el lugar, mientras los Autobots se lamentaban de no haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a su camarada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream pateo el cuerpo inerte de Wheeljack-Saquen este pedazo de chatarra de aquí, arrójenlo a la fosa de desperdicios, no necesitamos que el Némesis se llene de basura-ordeno Starscream y un par de aquellos soldados, conocidos como Vehicons aparecieron, tomaron al Bot y se lo llevaron-siempre es un fastidio tener que deshacerse de la basura ¿no estás de acuerdo Soundwave?-pregunto dirigiéndose al robot sin rostro, el cual no respondió, simplemente permaneció en pie sin hacer ni decir nada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Autobots restantes se reunieron en la cima de un risco, donde le rendirían tributo a su amigo caído-Hoy estamos aquí para lamentar la pérdida de un valioso aliado, un gran camarada, pero sobretodo, un verdadero amigo, un guerrero que dio todo de sí hasta el final y que hoy se ha unido con la Matrix-decía Optimus.

-Era mi mejor amigo-se lamentó Bulkhead con tristeza, al tiempo que Bumblebee le colocaba una mano en el hombro a modo de confortación.

Arcee avanzo un poco y clavo la espada de Wheeljack en el suelo como una manera de honrarlo-No podemos dejar que la perdida de nuestro camarada desvié nuestra atención de la misión, tenemos que continuar protegiendo a la humanidad del Imperio Decepticon, ahora nuestros esfuerzos deben ser mayores, pues ahora solo quedamos cinco Autobots para proteger al planeta Tierra ¡Somos pocos, pero fuertes y tenemos que hacerlo, por Wheeljack y por todos nuestros amigos caídos en esta guerra!-declaro Optimus y sus amigos asintieron, con excepción de una, quien comenzó a caminar-Arcee-llamo Optimus.

-Wheeljack se fue, quedarse lamentando no lo va a hacer volver, ahora si me disculpan…tengo que volver a proteger a la humanidad-dijo Arcee transformándose a su forma de moto y retirándose del lugar.

En cuanto Arcee se marchó, Ratchet se acercó a su líder-Optimus, el proteger a la humanidad solo ocasionara más pérdidas y desgracias-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-aseguro Optimus con tono tranquilo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Una ciudad conocida por siempre tener alguna temática que tuviera que ver con caballos o ponis, como carreras, concursos de carretas, entre otras, además del cultivo de manzanas, ese día, una joven de 17 años, de cabello como el fuego, rojo con detalles amarillos, se estaba preparando para salir de la escuela, ese era un día sumamente especial y lo mejor de todo, es que iba a compartirlo con alguien sumamente importante para ella.

-¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto acercándose a una chica peli violeta, la cual usaba lentes y parecía ser la típica nerd de escuela, en especial cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno…no estoy del todo segura…es decir…sabes que siempre me han dado mucho miedo-dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-No digas tonterías Twilight, finalmente obtuve mi licencia de conducir y no hay nadie más con quien quiera compartir este momento que contigo, además, por fin ahorre lo suficiente para comprarme mi propia moto-dijo sonriendo.

-Me sorprende que la directora Celestia haya estado de acuerdo contigo para comprarte una, después de todo, creo que a ella tampoco le gustan las motos, Sunset-señalo Twilight.

-No tuvo muchas opciones, después de todo, le demostré que puedo con la responsabilidad-aseguro Sunset tomándola de la mano-anda, es hora de irnos-dijo corriendo hacia la salida, pasando por el resto de sus amigas, a quienes ni les dieron tiempo de preguntar cuál era la prisa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream buscaba con los escáneres de la nave cualquier otro posible lugar que estuviera lleno de Energon, mismo que era sumamente importante tanto para los Autobots como para los Decepticons, fue entonces que Soundwave apareció.

-¿Ocurre algo Soundwave?-pregunto Starscream mirando al aludido, el cual activo en su pantalla la imagen de una señal Autobot que acababa de detectar-ah, es la famosa Arcee, creo que hoy será un buen día, liquidar a dos Autobots de una vez por todas, envía a los Vehicons Terrestres-ordeno y Soundwave asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Manejando sin un rumbo fijo, Arcee se encontraba de luto, pensando en el amigo que acababan de perder, aunque esta no era la primera vez, desde que comenzó esa guerra que acabo con la vida de muchos buenos amigos, era algo extraño cuando no ocurría, de hecho.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo extraño a sus espaldas, moviendo uno de sus espejos para ver lo que ocurría descubrió lo que pasaba-Chatarra-gruño al ver a dos vehículos de color negro con detalles morados, así como también el emblema de los Decepticons.

La primera intención de Arcee fue transformarse, pero se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar a una ciudad repleta de humanos, lo que significaba que la opción de transformarse y pelear no era aceptable, así que sin más que hacer comenzó a escapar, con los dos autos persiguiéndola en todo momento, la gente se tuvo que quitar del camino al ver a esos tres vehículos.

Muchos creyeron que se trataba de algún tipo de guerra mafiosa y no estaban tan lejos de la verdad en realidad, Arcee maniobro por las calles y callejones, afortunadamente, el ser una motocicleta le ayudaba a pasar por los mismos sin muchos problemas, entonces vio algo que podría ser la oportunidad de perderlos, ingresando a una tienda de motos, se mezcló con las mismas y espero.

Los dos Decepticons aparecieron y comenzaron a buscarla, por suerte, su camuflaje le sirvió mucho y no pudieron verla, así que continuaron adelante, la Bot creyó que era el momento de retirarse, hasta que un par de humanas hicieron acto de aparición.

-Este lugar es perfecto-dijo Sunset sonriendo, aunque Twilight no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea-tranquila preciosa, ya verás que todo estará bien-le aseguro sonriéndole.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el dependiente del lugar-¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?-pregunto sonriendo con tono amable.

-Quisiera comprar una moto-respondió Sunset sonriendo y sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Por supuesto, si gusta pasar señorita, le mostrare los diferentes modelos que tenemos-de ese modo, el dependiente comenzó a enseñarles los distintos tipos de motos, desde el modelo, hasta la marca de la compañía que la fabrico.

Arcee, en todo momento, se mantuvo quieta y espero a que esos humanos se retiraran para poder irse, pero para su mala suerte-Esta me gusta-dijo Sunset acercándose precisamente a ella-realmente es muy linda y se ve que es veloz-observo sonriendo.

-_"Chatarra"-_pensó Arcee.

-Tengo que admitir que el color azul es lindo-reconoció Twilight sonriéndole a la peli fuego.

-Sí, realmente es linda-reconoció el dependiente, pero entonces, algo hizo tic en su cabeza-que extraño, no recuerdo haberla visto antes-señalo mirando la moto y tratando de recordar de donde salió.

Sunset acaricio el asiento de Arcee con suavidad, hecho que estremeció a la Bot, pero siguió sin hacer el menor movimiento, la peli fuego se subió en la misma y tomo los manubrios, no podía explicarlo, pero algo la hizo sentir que esa era la moto de sus sueños, aquella que realmente quería tener y sin que la peli fuego supiera, algo similar le ocurría a Arcee, ni ella misma sabia de que se trataba, pero esa humana…era como si algo le dijera que ellas debían estar juntas, más no tardo en desechar ese pensamiento.

-¿Cuánto vale?-pregunto Sunset con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no quería ver ninguna otra motocicleta, porque ya había escogido esta.

-Bueno…-el dependiente no estaba del todo seguro, pues nunca la había visto, así que se dirigió a preguntarle al gerente para saber si tenía algún precio, al principio, su jefe tampoco supo de donde carajos había salido esa moto, pero era una venta y no podía dejarla pasar, así que la dejo en unos 6000 dólares, mismos que Sunset pago al contado, para sorpresa del dueño.

Twilight solo se rio divertida ante eso, a muchos les costaba creer que Sunset fuera una chica tan dependiente siendo tan joven, además de ser toda una magnate en los negocios, pero a ella no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, se conformaba con una vida sencilla y tranquila.

Tras firmar los papeles, la motocicleta finalmente paso a ser propiedad de la peli fuego, algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo a Arcee, pero no le quedo de otra más que quedarse callada y seguir con toda esa tontería, en especial porque no estaba segura de sí los Decepticons aún estaban por ahí.

-Buen lugar escogí para esconderme-gruño con sarcasmo, siendo escuchada por Twilight, quien volteo a buscar a la dueña de dicha voz-"_chatarra"-_pensó regañándose a sí misma por ser tan descuidada.

Sunset ya había terminado de firmar todos los papeles que necesitaba y se acercó a su pareja, a quien noto mirando a los alrededores con extrañeza-¿Está todo bien Twilight?-pregunto Sunset con preocupación.

-No estoy segura, me pareció escuchar algo-dijo Twilight mirando alrededor, mientras Arcee permanecía completamente quieta, aunque se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa-olvídalo, seguramente fue mi imaginación-.

Tras agradecer al dependiente, Sunset subió a su nueva moto, con Twilight sentada detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda, la peli fuego le entrego su casco y se puso el suyo, para después encenderla y acelerar un poco sin quitar el freno.

-Escucha como ruge, es toda una maravilla-dijo Sunset complacida por su compra.

-"_Al menos sabe reconocer lo que es bueno"-_pensó Arcee.

Finalmente, ambas se retiraron del lugar a bordo de la moto, mientras el dependiente aun miraba aquella motocicleta con mucha confusión-Oiga jefe, en serio ¿de dónde pudo salir esa moto?-.

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que pagaron en efectivo-dijo el gerente sonriendo ante su reciente venta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las dos chicas viajaban a bordo de la moto, con Twilight abrazándose firmemente a la cintura de Sunset, era curioso como pasaba de tener un gran miedo a las motos a estar como si nada cuando viajaba con su novia, debía admitir que le encantaba como el viento mecía su cabello, aunque en esos momentos no podía sentirlo debido a que llevaban casco.

-¡Pareces más contenta que nunca!-señalo Twilight en un grito.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Esta moto parece haber sido fabricada para mí!-respondió Sunset saliendo de las vías transitadas y dirigiéndose hacia una zona donde pudiera correr a todo lo que quisiera.

Arcee tuvo que reconocer que esa chica en serio sabia como moverse a gran velocidad y de hecho, estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, nunca creyó que podría disfrutar de algo como eso, la sensación de sus ruedas en el pavimento y la forma en que aquella humana tocaba su manubrio, guiándola en este viaje, en serio era algo nuevo, pero no desagradable, por desgracia, su alegría no duro mucho al notar algo detrás de ella.

-Chatarra-gruño al ver aparecer a los dos Vehicons que la habían estado siguiendo.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso, Arcee dio un giro violento y salió de la carretera-¡Sunset! ¿Qué haces?-exclamo Twilight asustada y algo enfadada.

-¡No soy yo!-respondió Sunset haciendo esfuerzos por tratar de controlar la moto, pero esta se negaba a obedecer.

-¡Deja de intentar moverme niña, tengo que ponerlas a salvo!-declaro la moto, tomando por sorpresa a ambas chicas.

-La moto… ¿hablo?-pregunto Sunset estática.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight alarmada, ya que dos autos comenzaron a perseguirlas, maniobrando de manera que parecía que querían derribarlas.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos locos?-cuestiono Sunset molesta.

-¡Sujétense fuerte!-indico Arcee acelerando a fondo y comenzando a escapar de sus perseguidores, quienes no tardaron en comenzar la persecución-¡Arcee a la base, necesito apoyo cuanto antes, dos Vehicons me están persiguiendo y tengo a dos humanas conmigo!-informo la Bot.

-"Bumblebee y Bulkhead son los más cercanos a tu ubicación, los enviaremos de inmediato"-respondió Ratchet.

Arcee solo continúo con su escape, buscando un buen terreno para transformarse y defender ambas chicas, por fortuna, encontró un canal vacío en medio de su viaje, dando un salto descendió al mismo y se detuvo de golpe, pero casi al instante, los dos autos también aparecieron y se transformaron.

-¿Qué mierda?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida, mientras que Twilight quedo admirada por los dos robots, aunque eso no quito el hecho de que también se asustara.

-¡Bájense pronto!-ordeno Arcee y ambas chicas descendieron, mientras la peli fuego se quitaba el casco, al igual que Twilight, justo al momento en que Arcee también se transformaba a su modo robot, dejando sin habla a la peli fuego y a su novia.

-Vaya…creo que 6000 dólares sí que fue una ganga-bromeo Sunset, aunque aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Quédense atrás y busquen un refugio!-indico Arcee, al tiempo que encaraba a los dos Vehicons-¡Muy bien Cons! ¿Quieren pelea? ¡Eso les daré!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla.

Rápidamente, los dos Vehicons comenzaron a dispararle, pero Arcee se movía con mucha agilidad, para después dar un salto y darle una patada a uno de los soldados, seguido de un puñetazo al segundo, pero estos no tardaron en contraatacar, la Bot los esquivo dando saltos, para luego volver al ataque, mientras ambas chicas solo podían observar sorprendidas lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-¡Esto es por Wheeljack!-bramo Arcee activando un par de cuchillas de sus brazos, atacando a uno de los soldados, por desgracia, el segundo diviso a ambas chicas y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Arcee disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero por distraerse, termino recibiendo un golpe de parte de su atacante, estrellándose contra una pared.

Sunset rápidamente se puso al frente como modo de protección para Twilight, el Vehicon se acercó a ambas y se reflejaron en su visor rojo, pero justo antes de que pudiera atraparlas, un Camaro Amarillo salto del puente y embistió con fuerza al atacante, transformándose a su forma de robot, Bumblebee había llegado y sujetando con fuerza al soldado lo lanzo contra su compañero, provocando que los dos rodaran por el suelo.

-Llegaste a tiempo, Bee-dijo Arcee aliviada y el aludido solo se encogió en hombros, para luego ver a ambas chicas, emitiendo aquellos pitidos.

-Si…gracias-respondió Twilight y Bee se mostró aliviado, para después unirse a la contienda-Sunset ¿esto de verdad está pasando?-pregunto la peli violeta.

-Creo que si…realmente lo creo-respondió Sunset, preguntándose qué carajos era lo que estaban viendo y si era real o no.

**Continuara**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un espectáculo impresionante acaba de revelarse ante un par de jóvenes ¿Quiénes serán estos robots tan asombrosos y que es lo que está a punto de ocurrir en la Tierra?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

**CON ESTO LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA" Y AL REGRESO DE LOS OC, AHORA BIEN, RECUERDEN QUE PARA QUE SU PERSONAJE APAREZCA DEBEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS LO MÁS SEGUIDO POSIBLE, YA QUE SI SE AUSENTAN POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y COMPLETAN TRES AUSENCIAS, ENTONCES EL OC SERA ELIMINADO DEL FIC, ES INCREIBLE QUE YA HAYA COMENZADO UNA NUEVA OBRA**

**PASANDO A OTRA COSA, ME INFORMARON QUE VOY A HACER HORAS EXTRAS JUEVES, VIERNES, SABADOS Y DOMINGOS, ASÍ QUE DECIDI QUE PARA NO SENTIRME PRESIONADO CON LA ACTUALIZACION Y LA ESCRITURA VOY A DESCANSAR ESOS CUATRO DIAS, POR LO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA EL DIA LUNES 22 DE JULIO, ESPERO COMPRENDAN, PERO REALMENTE ES DEMASIADO ESTRESANTE TRABAJAR TODO EL DIA Y LUEGO PENSAR EN QUE TENGO QUE SALIR A ACTUALIZAR Y A ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS, SERA BUENO DARSE UN RECESO SI TOMAMOS EN CUENTA QUE TERMINE OTRO FIC Y COMENCE UNO NUEVO, PERO NO PODIA DEJARLOS SIN EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y SIN DESEANDO MAS**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	2. Guerra del Espacio Segunda Parte

"_**Una raza robótica ha llegado a la Tierra por razones desconocidas, siendo dos bandos que se llaman Autobots y Decepticons, estos últimos parecen ser los villanos, ya que atacaron y asesinaron sin compasión alguna a un miembro de los Autobots llamado Wheeljack, lo que provoco que Arcee, su compañera y amiga se separara para proteger a la humanidad, pero por azares del destino, termino ocultándose en una tienda de motos, donde fue comprada por una joven llamada Sunset Shimmer, que iba acompañada de su novia, Twilight Sparkle, mientras viajaban fueron atacadas por un par de soldados Decepticons llamados Vehicons, sin tener más opción, Arcee tuvo que revelar su verdadera forma para protegerla y justo en ese momento, su compañero y amigo; Bumblebee se unió a la contienda contra estos malvados ¿Cuál será la historia de estos gigantes de metal y cuál será el motivo de su guerra, así como también de su presencia en la Tierra?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del segundo capítulo**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Guerra del Espacio**

**Segunda Parte**

Sunset y Twilight no podían hacer otra cosa más que observar lo que estaba pasando ante ellas, realmente no comprendían ni un poco como era posible que eso estuviera pasando, una contienda de androides gigantes.

Arcee transformo sus brazos en pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra su contrincante, al tiempo que Bee saltaba sobre el suyo y le daba un par de bien merecidos golpes en el rostro, pero el Vehicon no tardo en lanzarlo por los aires, al tiempo que su compañero respondía al fuego de Arcee.

-¡No se queden ahí paradas! ¡Váyanse de inmediato!-ordeno Arcee al ver que las dos chicas todavía estaban paradas viendo la contienda.

Al escuchar el grito de la Bot, Sunset tomo a Twilight de la mano, ya no le importaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que le importaba era poner a salvo a su más grande tesoro, aunque Twilight miro a Bee con cierta preocupación, pero el jalón de su novia la hizo salir de ese trance, siguiéndola por el camino.

Tanto Arcee como Bee comenzaron su contraataque contra ambos Vehicons, los cuales disparaban a diestra y siniestra, pero justo cuando parecía que la batalla iba a durar un largo rato, un camión de color verde hizo acto de aparición, transformándose en Bulkhead.

-¿A quién le gustaría pelear?-pregunto emocionado y transformando su mano derecha en una bola metálica.

Al verse superados en número, ambos Decepticons optaron por la retirada, transformándose y marchándose del lugar-¿Qué te entretuvo?-pregunto Arcee transformando sus pistolas en manos.

-Transito-respondió Bulkhead encogiéndose en hombros, mientras que Bee emitía uno de sus sonidos.

-Es mejor que se hayan ido, no debemos involucrar humanos-señalo Arcee, para después retirarse del lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ubicada en una montaña que se encontraba a las afueras de, curiosamente, Ponyville, los tres Autobots se presentaron ante su líder y le reportaron la situación-Los Cons huyeron, pudimos haberlos acabado, pero estábamos algo ocupados protegiendo a los humanos-informo.

-¿Humanos?-pregunto Optimus.

-Un par de niñas humanas, no estoy segura, realmente no me preocupe más que por protegerlas en ese momento-respondió Arcee.

-Si los Decepticons los perseguían y vieron a esas dos humanas, entonces pueden pensar que son aliados nuestros, lo que significa que sus vidas podrían estar en un grave peligro-señalo Optimus con mucha preocupación ante aquella posibilidad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Sunset llevo a Twilight a su hogar, tras llamar a un taxi, mismo que no tardo en recogerlas a las dos, la peli fuego acompaño a su pareja hasta la entrada de su casa-Sunset ¿Qué crees que haya sido todo eso?-pregunto Twilight aun tratando de asimilar lo que presenciaron.

-No lo sé y francamente…no estoy segura de querer saberlo-dijo Sunset con seriedad-lo que vimos fue muy peligroso y si algo te pasara no podría perdonármelo-.

-Sunset, ya sabes que no tienes que cuidarme-dijo Twilight inflando las mejillas algo molesta, ganándose una mirada acusadora de la peli fuego-de acuerdo, tal vez no demasiado, mejor dime ¿crees que debamos decirles a nuestra amigas?-pregunto la peli violeta.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era no decirle a nadie, después de todo, podrían tacharlas de locas, ya que no todos los días unos cuantos vehículos se transforman en robots gigantes que peleaban a muerte.

Despidiéndose de Twilight con un apasionado beso, la peli fuego se retiró a su hogar, dejando a Twilight con una sonrisa, aquellas acciones siempre le provocaban una gran sonrisa, pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse qué iba a pasar en sus vidas, algo le decía que no sería la última vez que verían a esos robots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Al Día Siguiente**

Las labores escolares continuaron con total normalidad, ni Twilight ni Sunset mencionaron a sus amigas sobre el asunto de los robots, pero ninguna de las dos podía dejar de pensar en ellos, preguntándose si todo había sido real o un sueño, lo único que sabían es que aquello fue lo más asombroso y algo aterrador que vieron en sus vidas.

La hora de salida llego y como es costumbre, los estudiantes literalmente abandonaron los salones de clases dejando tras de sí una cortina de humo y polvo, para muchos no había nada mejor que la hora de salida.

Las amigas de la pareja iban a estar ocupadas ese día con distintas actividades, lo que les dejaba algo de tiempo juntas, por lo que salieron tomadas de la mano, despidiéndose de Starlight Glimmer, la mejor amiga de Sunset, pero apenas se alejaron unos metros de la escuela, la moto y el Camaro hicieron acto de aparición.

-Suban-ordeno Arcee.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-cuestiono Sunset colocándose al frente de Twilight para protegerla de esos robots que combatieron ayer.

Bee emitió algunos sonidos y Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro a Sunset-Tranquila, no creo que quieran hacernos daño, no olvides que ellos no salvaron ayer y creo que realmente necesitan que vayamos con ellos-dijo Twilight con tono confiado.

-Twilight ¿Cómo puedes confiar tan fácilmente en ellos?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida y admirada.

-Solo es una corazonada, pero estoy segura de que no nos quieren lastimar-dijo Twilight, al tiempo que Bee abría una de sus puertas, indicándole a la peli violeta que subiera-yo tengo que ir con él y tú con ella-indico.

Sunset quiso replicar, pero Twilight ya estaba dentro del Camaro y este cerro su puerta, para después ponerse en marcha, dejando a Arcee y a Sunset solas-Bueno, parece que quedamos solo tú y yo, ahora sube de inmediato, ya que Optimus Prime solicita tu presencia-indico la Bot.

-¿Optimus que?-pregunto Sunset-mira, no sé qué clase de broma o sueño sea este, pero no pienso ir a ningún lado sin algunas explicaciones-expreso cruzándose de brazos.

Arcee gruño al escuchar eso y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, se transformó-Mira bien niña, no tengo tiempo para berrinches, tengo ordenes de llevarte ante Optimus Prime, porque tú y tu amiga…-.

-Novia-corrigió Sunset.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Arcee confundida.

-Dije "novia", Twilight es mi novia-repitió Sunset con firmeza y orgullo, mirando desafiante a Arcee y esta no tardo en mirarla del mismo modo.

-Muy bien, tú y tu novia son las únicas que nos han visto, lo que significa que pueden estar en peligro, si quieres explicaciones, Optimus Prime te las dará, pero mis órdenes son llevarte con él y lo haré, lo quieras o no-dijo Arcee en tono amenazante.

-Inténtalo si te atreves-desafío Sunset y ambas se miraron fijamente, siempre de manera retadora y dura, ninguna de las dos iba a ceder ante la otra, impulsadas por un fuerte orgullo.

-Cielos, es como ver a Sunset humana vs Sunset robot-dijo una voz que captó la atención de ambas, al voltear se toparon con Starlight, quien ya estaba yendo a su hogar cuando presencio aquella interesante interacción.

-Chatarra-gruño Arcee dándose un golpe en la frente de su casco.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Viajando por aquella solitaria carretera, la Autobot llevo a ambas chicas a la base después de reunirse con Bee, el cual decidió esperarla para poder llegar juntos, no paso mucho tiempo para que una puerta secreta se abriera en un costado de aquella montaña, cruzando por un túnel, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una base improvisada con computadoras de un tamaño impresionante.

Cuando los dos Bots arribaron, sus tres invitadas descendieron, a Twilight sí que le sorprendió ver a Starlight, que solo le sonrió de manera amistosa, fue cuando Ratchet apareció-Creí que habías dicho que eran solo dos humanas-dijo el médico.

-¿No sabes que se multiplican?-pregunto Arcee con sarcasmo.

-Cielos, este lugar sí que es increíble-dijo Starlight admirada y su atención se fijó en Bulkhead-hola, me llamo Starlight ¿y tú?-pregunto con una sonrisa muy emocionada.

-Bulkhead-respondió el aludido.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Starlight, para después silbar admirada-cielos, mírate, eres realmente grande, fuerte y rudo, sí que das miedo-.

Bulkhead se rio con pena-Gracias-respondió apenado por los halagos de la chica, que no pararon en un buen rato.

-Bienvenidas humanas-dijo Optimus apareciendo ante ellas, provocando que las tres chicas quedaran boquiabiertas, a simple vista, ese robot era el más impresionante de todos, su voz y apariencia denotaban un fuerte, sabio y noble liderazgo-mi nombre es Optimus Prime y es un placer conocerlas-.

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Starlight sonriendo.

-Disculpe, no quisiera sonar grosera, pero no entiendo muy bien que es lo que está pasando-dijo Twilight con cierto tono tímido en su voz.

-Si ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren de nosotras?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante, ganándose una mirada molesta de Ratchet, aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad con su modo de decir las cosas.

-Pero que humana tan gruñona-gruño Arcee en el mismo tono que uso Sunset, provocando que Bulk y Bee se vieran entre ellos para después reírse quedamente.

-Entiendo que tengan dudas y con mucho gusto se las aclararemos de inmediato, primero que nada, somos Organismos Cibernéticos Autónomos del planeta Cybertron, también conocidos como Autobots-explico Optimus.

-¿Son extraterrestres? ¡Qué cool!-grito Starlight con mucha emoción tras escuchar aquella respuesta.

-Muy bien, entendemos eso, son de otro planeta, pero si vienen de otro mundo ¿Por qué están aquí en la Tierra?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza, ganándose una mirada molesta de Arcee.

-Para protegerlos del Imperio Decepticon-respondió Optimus con calma y amabilidad.

-Los payasos que nos atacaron ayer-intervino Arcee con seriedad.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿ellos que hacen aquí?-pregunto Sunset de nuevo con algo de impaciencia, provocando que Arcee se volviera a verla molesta.

-Están aquí para conquistar su planeta, ya que este es el último mundo que se ha rebelado contra ellos, una vez que tengan bajo control a la humanidad, Megatron podrá proclamarse amo y señor del Universo entero-explico Optimus.

-Mega ¿Qué?-inquirió Starlight.

Por toda respuesta, Optimus activo un video holográfico de sus ojos, mismo que narraba la historia de su planeta y de su raza.

**-Flashback-**

_**Nuestro planeta fue una vez un imperio poderoso, pacífico y justo, hasta que nos traiciono quien consideraba un hermano; Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, todos aquellos que los desafiaban eran destruidos.**_

El video mostraba a quien fuera el malvado Megatron atacando a diestra y siniestra a varios Autobots, destruyéndolos sin piedad alguna, mientras se reía con crueldad, al tiempo que se podía ver como el planeta poco a poco perecía a causa de aquella devastadora guerra.

_**Nuestra guerra por fin consumió el planeta, pero no conforme con ello, Megatron decidió que debía conquistar otros mundos, conquistar al Universo para convertirse en el rey absoluto de todo lo que existe, existió y existirá.**_

_**Con su flota de leales soldados a los que llamo Decepticons, Megatron se dirigió en búsqueda de nuevos mundos, conquistándolos todos sin compasión alguna, destruyendo a todo aquel que se opusiera a su cruel tiranía, pronto, su ejército se convirtió en un imperio despiadado y cruel, mientras que Megatron llego a ser conocido como el Conquistador de Diez Galaxias y Amo de Cien Mundos**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Tomando a los pocos Autobots que sobrevivieron a la guerra por Cybertron, opte por intentar salvar a todos esos mundos de las garras de Megatron, desafortunadamente, los planetas que no tenían mucho valor para Megatron, los destruía con la ayuda de su nave de guerra; el Némesis, que posee el poder para destruir planetas completos-explico Optimus.

-Eso quiere decir…-Sunset palideció ante la posibilidad-de que nuestro planeta… ¿puede correr ese mismo riesgo?-Twilight se abrazó a sí misma asustada, pero Bee emitió algunos sonidos más.

-Dice que nuestro planeta no corre ese riesgo, que es muy valioso para Megatron-explico Twilight.

-¿Cómo puedes entenderle?-pregunto Starlight mirando a Twilight con confusión absoluta.

-No lo sé…solo lo entiendo-respondió la peli violeta mirando a Bee, quien le dedico una sonrisa o lo que interpreto como una.

-Bumblebee tiene razón, su mundo es muy valioso para Megatron, ya que es rico en Energon-revelo Optimus continuando con su historia.

-¿Qué es el Energon?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos, pero con un tono un poco más amable que el que uso al principio.

-El Energon es la sangre vital que nos da vida a todos los Transformers; Autobots y Decepticons por igual, tras la destrucción de Cybertron, se descubrió que muchos planetas poseían el ambiente necesario para cultivarlos, la Tierra es uno de los depósitos más grandes que existen en el Universo, por ese motivo Megatron no consideraría la opción de destruirlo, pero también descubrió que la Tierra es el último planeta capaz de crear Energon, por ello desea conquistarlo y someterlo a su cruel imperio, como lo ha hecho con muchos otros mundos-Optimus mostro cierta culpa ante eso.

-Optimus, recuerda que no eres culpable de los crímenes de Megatron, él es el único responsable de todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Ratchet.

-Aun así no puedo evitarlo viejo amigo, como Prime es mi deber proteger no solo la vida de los Cybertronianos, sino la de todos los que habitan en el Universo-dijo Optimus.

-Entonces… ¿están aquí para protegernos?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Optimus, admirada por la gran nobleza que él demostraba y no era la única, las otras dos chicas también estaban sorprendidas y llenas de admiración.

-Para eso y para evitar que su mundo tenga el mismo destino que muchos otros planetas-confirmo Optimus-y por eso, me temo que desde ayer, los Decepticons las consideran una amenaza a sus planes-señalo el líder de los Autobots.

-¿Solo porque nos vieron viajando en ella?-cuestiono Sunset mirando a Arcee fijamente-de haber sabido que eras en realidad nunca habría considerado comprarte-gruño la peli fuego.

-Pues no debiste haberlo hecho-replico Arcee y ambas se vieron de forma retadora, cuando de pronto, un sonido capto la atención de todos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Starlight.

Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos, mientras señalaba la cima de la montaña y también la pantalla de la computadora-Es la alarma de proximidad, hay alguien arriba-respondió Twilight, sin seguir comprendiendo como era posible que entendiera lo que Bee decía.

-Es un helicóptero del gobierno, es el Agente J-informo Ratchet tras ver a un humano descender de dicha nave.

-Oigan, creí que habían dicho que solo nosotras conocíamos su existencia-señalo Sunset confundida.

-El Agente J es nuestro contacto designado con el mundo por su gobierno, lo mejor será que se oculten por el momento, no sería prudente que lo conocieran ahora-indico Optimus.

Las tres chicas rápidamente buscaron un sitio donde ocultarse, al tiempo que las puertas de un ascensor se abrían, revelando un hombre alto, afroamericano, vistiendo un elegante traje de color negro, con lentes oscuros y cabello corto, saliendo del aparato, se quitó las gafas y se dirigió a Optimus.

-Prime, mis superiores están bastante preocupados por la situación actual, apenas ayer, nuestros satélites detectaron a una motocicleta azul y a un Camaro amarillo luchando contra un par de sus amigos del espacio, muy cerca de la ciudad-señalo J.

-Lamento mucho que haya ocurrido eso Agente J, pero entenderá que los Decepticons no se toman las cortesías de esperar que nos alejemos de las ciudades-señalo Optimus-además, Arcee y Bumblebee se aseguraron de alejarse lo suficiente para poder enfrentarlos sin ningún tipo de problema-explico Optimus con tono tranquilo.

-Aun así Prime, la situación es cada vez más alarmante, les dimos control absoluto de las operaciones en contra de los Decepticons, pero con la pérdida de un miembro de su equipo-J carraspeo-lo siento, eso fue bajo, lo que quiero decir, es que cada vez son menos y ellos son todo un imperio, creo que necesitamos tomar medidas extremas cuanto antes o de lo contrario, podría ser demasiado tarde-.

-Lo que sugiere es que involucremos a soldados humanos en este conflicto y me niego rotundamente a hacer eso-aseguro Optimus con seriedad.

-¡Y no tiene de que preocuparse! ¡El Equipo Prime sabe cómo destruir traseros de la basura Decepticon!-declaro Bulkhead destruyendo un aparato con su mano para probar su punto con el agente del gobierno.

-¡Bulkhead! ¡Necesitaba eso!-exclamo Ratchet molesto al ver que su compañero destruyo una de sus herramientas de trabajo.

-Agente J, somos la única y mejor defensa que tienen en contra del Imperio Decepticon-expreso Optimus con su siempre tono amable.

-Eso según tú-señalo J cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez usted y su gobierno puedan permitirse bajas humanas, pero no yo-aseguro Optimus con cierta severidad esta vez.

J se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con el líder de los Autobots-Muy bien, dejare que sigan encargándose de este asunto, pero será mejor que tengan mucho más cuidado, de lo contrario, el gobierno decidirá tomar cartas en el asunto-advirtió J retirándose.

Una vez que J se marchó, Bulkhead se colocó al lado de su líder-Vaya, es bastante atrevido para ser un simple humano-señalo.

-El Agente J se preocupa por su mundo, Bulkhead, y eso es algo natural-dijo Optimus con comprensión, después de todo, no era sencillo saber que tu planeta era el objetivo de todo un imperio galáctico.

Twilight salió de su escondite y se acercó a Optimus-Disculpe, señor Optimus-llamo con tono respetuoso, captando la atención del líder-no tengo señal en mi celular-.

-Una medida preventiva, toda frecuencia de comunicación que sea ajena a la de nuestra base es bloqueada una vez que se entra en la misma, para impedir que los Decepticons nos localicen-explico Optimus.

-Lo entiendo, pero si no llamo pronto a mi hogar la policía comenzara a buscarme-señalo la peli violeta comenzando a preocuparse, entonces Optimus acerco su rostro lo más que pudo.

-¿Quebrantaste la ley?-pregunto y Sunset tuvo que ahogar una risa al escuchar eso, imaginar a su novia hacer algo fuera de la ley o de cualquier tipo de regla era algo increíblemente absurdo.

-La ley de no llegar muy tarde a casa, si no llego pronto mis padres comenzaran a preocuparse y ya es algo tarde en realidad-dijo viendo la hora en su celular.

-Costumbres terrestres, no lo había pensado-se lamentó Optimus-no obstante, el asunto de la seguridad es un tema que persiste, por tanto, les voy a asignar guardianes para protegerlas en caso de que los Decepticons decidan atacarlas; Bumblebee, te confiare la seguridad de Twilight-indico Optimus.

Bee asintió y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa, misma que la peli violeta correspondió, no estaba segura de porqué, pero ese Bot realmente le agrada y mucho, la única que no parecía nada contenta al escuchar que les iban a asignar "niñeras" era Sunset.

-Bulkhead, tú te encargaras de la protección de Starlight-continuo Optimus.

-Cielos, mis padres van a enloquecer al verme llegar en un robot gigante-dijo Starlight sonriendo emocionada.

-Recuerda siempre mantener un bajo perfil-indico Optimus a su amigo.

-Vigilancia en modo encubierto, entendido-acato Bulkhead y Starlight hizo un puchero algo triste al entender que no la iban a ver llegar en un robot.

Finalmente llegó el momento de tensión, ya que solo quedaban dos Autobots más, pero la decisión de Optimus ya estaba tomada-Y finalmente, Arcee, te encomendare la custodia de Sunset-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-¡No soy niñera/No necesito niñera! ¡Ella es…deja de…no me interrumpas!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, ya que parecían haberse coordinado para hablar, provocando que las miradas fueran de una a la otra.

-Esto es algo sumamente extraño-dijo Ratchet-pero Optimus, con todo respeto, estas niñas corren el mismo peligro aquí, podrían ser aplastadas por accidente por cualquiera de nosotros-.

-Por eso viejo amigo, tendremos que pisar con cuidado-señalo Optimus.

-¡Optimus!-la voz de Arcee se escuchó-¡No puedes hacerme esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a una niña!-.

-¿Niña? ¡Pues déjame decirte que yo no necesito que me cuide un pedazo de chatarra como tú!-devolvió Sunset.

Ambas se vieron con desafío, esperando ver quien se rendía primero, pero ninguna iba a ceder-Es por este motivo por el que creo que serías la compañera perfecta para Sunset-dijo Optimus, dejando a ambas confundidas-mi decisión ya está tomada y confió en que todos aprenderán a llevarse bien-.

Twilight y Bee, así como Starlight y Bulkhead solo asintieron ante las palabras del líder, pero…-¡Chatarra!-fue la respuesta de Sunset y Arcee, mientras se cruzaban de brazos con fastidio y mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-Son como gemelas-dijo Starlight sorprendida y extrañada.

-Sean precavidos, aunque Megatron no ha sido visto aun a la Tierra, temo que su llegada está cada vez más cerca-advirtió Optimus.

-Espera ¿él no está aquí?-pregunto Sunset.

-Megatron se encuentra en otro mundo que ha conquistado, pero como sus tropas han tardado tanto en conquistar la Tierra, es un hecho que pronto aparecerá y la guerra por su planeta comenzara-respondió Optimus con un tono sombrío y preocupante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

La poderosa nave de guerra se encontraba volando sobre la órbita terrestre, con Starscream monitoreando el trabajo de los Vehicons de clase obrera, los cuales se encargaban de extraer el Energon de los depósitos que se encontraban en la Tierra, el Con realmente disfrutaba de su rol de líder, fue cuando Soundwave se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres Soundwave?-pregunto Starscream y este le mostro una señal que provenía casi al otro lado de la galaxia-eso viene desde el otro lado de nuestro Portal Espacial-observo pensativo-¿acaso sugieres que…?-Soundwave permaneció en silencio, mientras la sonrisa de Starscream daba paso a la incredibilidad, la rabia y el miedo, siendo este su mayor sentimiento, en especial si su compañero sin rostro estaba en lo correcto-bueno…odiaría abrir el Portal Espacial solo porque sí, a menos claro, de que estés 100% seguro-señalo mirando a su colega, el cual solo asintió y gruñendo, Starscream dio la orden-¡Activen el Portal Espacial y prepárense para la llegada de nuestro líder!-ordeno y rápidamente, todos los soldados salieron a la cubierta de la nave, donde esperarían a su legítimo amo y señor.

Cerca de la órbita lunar se encontraba un Portal Espacial construido por los Decepticons, mismo que les permitía viajar a otras galaxias sin muchos problemas, el portal se activó y un jet Cybertroniano lo cruzo, una vez que estuvo del otro lado, justo frente a la luna se transformó en un imponente robot, armado con un cañón en su brazo derecho, de ojos rojos y dientes afilados como colmillos, tenía algunos rayones en su metálico cuerpo, que representaban las batallas que había combatido.

-¡Decepticons! ¡He regresado!-anuncio con un tono de voz imponente y autoritario.

-¡Todos aclamen a Lord Megatron!-gritaron los Decepticons, dándole la bienvenida a su único amo, el tirano más temido del Universo había regresado.

**Continuara**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Lord Megatron, el Conquistador de 10 galaxias y Amo de 100 mundos ha regresado, una guerra caída del espacio está a punto de comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME SIENTO TAN TRISTE Y DEPRIMIDO POR LA CANALLADA QUE COMETIO ESE DISQUE AUTOR, PERO NO DEBO DEJAR QUE ESO ME TENGA MAL TODO EL TIEMPO, AUN TENGO HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBIR Y SOLO ME QUEDA REZAR PORQUE NO VUELVA A OCURRIR ALGO COMO ESTO**

**AGRADEZCO EL APOYO Y ESPERO REPORTEN ESA HISTORIA COMO EL PLAGIO QUE ERA, NO PIDO VENGANZA NI NADA, SOLO QUIERO QUE SE HAGA LO JUSTO**

**Mikell Connde: **_primero que nada, bienvenido a los comentarios y segundo, tendrán una relación de hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_finalmente lo estás viendo, aunque estuve ausente por unos días. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_son un límite de tres ausencias, si veo que durante tres capítulos seguidos no comentan, es un adiós al OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_es bastante molesto tener que trabajar horas extra, ahora entiendo a que se refería Don Ramón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_veamos de qué se tratan esas nuevas escenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y con el tiempo, eso es algo que ellas mismas descubrirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_gracias por comprender, realmente no quería dejarlos así nada más, siempre aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Twidash919: **_por ahora se ha conocido la historia de esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no he podido checar nada…este trabajo es muy pesado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_como no me voy a acordar de ti, si tus fics eran los que más me gustaban leer, en serio, como los disfrutaba…hasta su triste cancelación y nunca me olvido de los buenos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_y ahora finalmente, Megatron ha hecho acto de aparición para dirigir a sus tropas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_solo puedo decir una cosa, me agrado más la compañera humana que tuvo en esa película, mucho más que Sam. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ahora la guerra por la Tierra puede ponerse seria, pues Megatron ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_gracias, apenas me dieron el aviso y por eso me tarde en actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Koonami-Kun 2000: **_nunca me ha gustado retrasarme con mis fics, pero esta fue una situación especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es un trabajo pesado, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, en serio debe hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_hay que seguirle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Olivia, Snow Archer, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Éire, Karin Light, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Mikell Connde, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Twidash919, Seiryu.001, Toaneo07, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Draizen, Sombra 02, Koonami-Kun 2000, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Berserk Inmortal, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Hiruma Demon, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Guerra del Espacio Tercera Parte

"_**Tras atestiguar una feroz contienda entre robots gigantes; Sunset, junto con su novia Twilight y su mejor amiga, Starlight, han conocido la verdad, al parecer, se trata de una raza extraterrestre que viene del planeta Cybertron, mismo que quedó destruido debido a una devastadora guerra provocada por Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, quienes tras causar la destrucción de su propio mundo, viajaron hacia otros para conquistarlos y destruirlos, ahora tienen la mira puesta en la Tierra, debido a que nuestro planeta es rico en Energon, la fuente de vida de todos los Transformers y además, es el último planeta que queda por conquistar y así tener el control de todo el Universo, mientras Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots, les asignaba guardianes a las chicas, el terrible Megatron ha vuelto para dirigir a sus tropas y conquistar la Tierra de una vez por todas, la verdadera guerra por la supervivencia está a punto de comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Guerra del Espacio**

**Tercera Parte**

En una de las minas de Energon, misma que ya estaba siendo explotada por los Decepticons desde hacía tiempo, Starscream le informaba a su maestro de sus recientes acontecimientos y logros.

-Como verá, Lord Megatron, en su ausencia aprovechamos al máximo las tareas que nos asignó, recolectando la mayor cantidad de Energon posible para nuestra causa y buscando manera de tomar el control de este planeta, tal como lo hemos hecho con cientos antes que la Tierra, hemos tenido algunos…imprevistos, pero la Tierra tiene los depósitos de Energon más grandes y puros de todo el Universo ¡Tú! ¡Tráeme un fragmento ahora!-ordeno Starscream.

-¡Starscream!-una imponente voz se escuchó y todos los Vehicons obreros volvieron al trabajo, mientras su legítimo amo y señor hacía acto de aparición-¡Ahora que he regresado, seré yo quien de las ordenes aquí! ¿Te quedo claro?-cuestiono Megatron.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, solo quería mostrarle el Energon que hemos estado explotando desde su ausencia-explico Starscream.

Megatron avanzo un poco y miro toda la mina-El Energon es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos, Starscream, lo que quiero saber es porque motivos no han sido capaces de acabar con las tropas de Optimus-señalo el tirano de manera siniestra y casi amenazante, provocando que el Con comenzara a titubear.

-Bueno…no ha sido sencillo…usted sabe que Prime es alguien difícil de matar…-.

-Optimus siempre ha sido alguien difícil de eliminar, por ese motivo deje muy claro en muchas ocasiones que solo yo tendré el placer de extinguir su Spark, pero lo que quiero saber es ¡Porque sus tropas aún siguen con vida!-bramo Megatron dándole un golpe con fuerza a Starscream, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Le puedo explicar todo!-aseguro Starscream temblando de miedo en el suelo.

-¡La sola existencia de Optimus Prime ya basta para que los planetas que hemos sometido mantengan viva sus esperanzas de vivir y si se llegaran a enterar que aun cuenta con tropas dispuestas a combatir contra mi imperio, podrían intentar levantarse en contra nuestra, en contra mía!-bramo Megatron con furia.

-¡Pe…pe…pero seguramente no todos los planetas conquistados pensarían en hacer algo tan estúpido como eso!-declaro Starscream temblando de miedo-¡Después de todo, la sola mención de su nombre basta para que todos se rindan a sus pies!-.

Megatron se incorporó-Algunos planetas saben que oponerse a mí es inútil, como es el caso del Planeta Madre-señalo Megatron-las Diamantes han guardado un odio sin igual a este mundo después de la caída de Diamante Rosa-.

-Ah sí, recuerdo muy bien eso-dijo Starscream-siempre supe que esa Diamante era patética, destruida por una Cuarzo que se rebeló contra ella-se burló Starscream.

-No es el momento para burlarse Starscream, porque si no veo resultados pronto, tal vez tú corras el mismo destino que Rosa-amenazo Megatron con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba la seriedad de su amenaza.

Starscream se rio nerviosamente-Bueno…mi señor…creo que se complacerá al escuchar que bajo mi dirección, los Decepticons consiguieron la caída de un miembro valioso de los Autobots, el Wrecker Wheeljack-informo Starscream.

-Ese es un comienzo-reconoció Megatron retirándose y dejando a Starscream con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Era sábado y Sunset pensaba dormir hasta tarde, muchas veces necesitaba de una noche relajante de sueño, en especial tras lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, el volver a su hogar con Arcee no fue algo muy agradable, ambas se la pasaron discutiendo de cómo se harían las cosas a partir de ese momento y al final no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, cada una argumentando que no necesitaban de la otra.

Al final solo terminaron enojándose una con la otra y mientras Sunset se fue a su habitación a dormir, Arcee se quedó en la cochera, mientras ambas decían exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-Que odiosa es-.

Sunset estaba profundamente dormida y así pensaba quedarse por un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de un pitido llamo su atención, provocando que despertara de golpe y casi cayera de su cama, miro su celular y vio que no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada de su madre, pero el pitido siguió escuchándose por un buen rato.

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestiono molesta y asomándose por la puerta de la cochera.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, vístete rápido, tenemos que ir a la base de inmediato-indico Arcee.

-¿Estas bromeando? Son las siete de la mañana y es sábado-gruño Sunset mirando con enojo a la Bot.

-Deja de quejarte y date prisa, ya podrás ver las caricaturas con Bumblebee cuando lleguemos a la base-indico Arcee.

-¿Caricaturas? ¿Pues qué edad crees que tengo vieja amargada?-gruño Sunset y sin tener más opciones, entro para vestirse y dirigirse a la base, en serio, esta situación no era muy tolerable para nadie, al menos para ellas, porque en el caso de Twilight, Starlight, Bumblebee y Bulkhead todo era muy diferente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream se presentó en la sala de control, donde Soundwave le reportaba algunas cosas a Megatron, claro que a su modo, ya que el Decepticon no era de los que hablaban con nadie, era un sujeto realmente misterioso y bastante aterrador.

-Ya veo, hiciste un buen trabajo, Soundwave-felicito Megatron y Starscream carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-Disculpe mi Lord, pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que el buen Soundwave hico para recibir tal alabanza?-pregunto Starscream con un tono de voz que denotaba algo de celos.

-Soundwave ha ubicado una nueva fuente de Energon en la Tierra, pero por lo que sus escáneres han registrado, no se trata de Energon común, su energía es bastante peculiar y misteriosa-señalo Megatron con tono lleno de interés-una fuente de Energon que podría ser de mucha utilidad para nuestra causa-.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, que brillante deducción mi señor, no hay duda alguna de porque es el rey del universo-señalo Starscream de manera aduladora.

Megatron simplemente lo ignoro y miro hacia la pantalla de Soundwave, donde mostraba las coordenadas del lugar de origen de aquella energía-Los Autobots no tardaran en descubrirla también, hay que darse prisa y obtenerla antes que ellos-.

-Ordenare que dirijan la nave hacia esas coordenadas-dijo Starscream, pero antes de dar un paso, Megatron lo detuvo.

-¡No!-exclamo el tirano con voz seria-¡Iré en persona para averiguar de qué se trata, ustedes continúen explotando esta mina y extraigan todo el Energon que puedan!-indico Megatron, al parecer, el tirano ya tenía algo planeado y eso fue algo que sus dos lacayos pudieron notar.

-Mi señor, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, solo tiene que decírmelo y con gusto…-.

-Deja de adularme y espera mis órdenes-interrumpió Megatron con autoridad, para después salir a la cubierta del Némesis y transformándose, se dirigió a las coordenadas que Soundwave le dio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Cuando las dos chicas arribaron al lugar, encontraron a sus amigos ya en el interior de la base, mientras que Optimus y Ratchet observaban la pantalla de su computadora, al parecer, el médico también detecto aquella inusual fuente de energía.

-¿Estás seguro de eso viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus.

-Completamente, es una energía muy similar a la del Energon, pero también hay algo extraño en ella, algo que no logro comprender ni descifrar aun-respondió Ratchet.

-Podría tratarse de una muy necesaria fuente que requerimos-dijo Arcee.

-No estoy del todo seguro de ello, pero sí creo que esto es algo que se debe confirmar cuanto antes-reconoció Optimus con su siempre tono suave y sabio-Ratchet, vendrás conmigo, el resto de ustedes quédense aquí con sus nuevas amigas-indico Optimus.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Arcee y Sunset.

-¡Optimus! ¡Con todo respeto, no puedes dejarnos aquí y llevar a Ratchet, él no ha visto nada de acción en mucho tiempo!-señalo la Bot.

-Tal vez no he participado en peleas recientemente, pero eso no significa que he olvidado como hacerlo-se defendió Ratchet.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí, Arcee-indico Optimus y luego miro a toda la base-Bumblebee y Bulkhead se han vuelto muy bueno amigos de Twilight y Starlight, estoy seguro de que tú y Sunset también podrían llegar a serlo, si solo se dieran la oportunidad de conocerse mejor-.

-Optimus, por favor…-.

-Es una orden-expreso Optimus con calma y Arcee no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada-Ratchet, puedes activar el Portal Terrestre-.

-¿Qué es el portal terrestre?-pregunto Starlight, pero antes de que Ratchet diera una explicación.

-Fascinante, es un portal que permite viajar a cualquier parte de la Tierra-observo acomodándose las gafas y viendo el diseño del mismo, para después dirigir su vista hacia la palanca que lo activaba y de ahí a las computadoras-no puedo creerlo, es realmente impresionante, me sorprende que hayan podido construir algo como esto con tecnología terrestre-.

-Lo cual hace que no sea totalmente eficiente en su deber-señalo Ratchet cuando activo el portal, pero este no encendió-siempre hay algo que retrasa todo, es realmente un fastidio, en especial porque… ¡Ah! ¡No de nuevo!-bramo al ver que la computadora indicaba amenaza de virus.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento-¿Me permiten darle un vistazo?-pregunto con tono amable.

-Adelante-acepto Optimus y Twilight, con ayuda de Bumblebee, subió a los tableros de control, saco su propia computadora y la conecto al servidor de la misma.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Ratchet acercándose a la chica.

-Creo que puedo repararlo-respondió Twilight sin apartar la vista de su computadora y continuaba trabajando.

Al escuchar eso, Ratchet soltó un bufido lleno de escepticismo-Por favor, si esto es tecnología sumamente avanzada ¿Cómo podría una niña como tu…?-.

-Ya está-interrumpió Twilight y apenas hizo eso, la computadora se limpió de cualquier tipo de virus e incluso el Portal Terrestre se activó, dejando a Ratchet con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Esto es algo que he sabido hacer desde los cinco años, no es muy difícil una vez que lo comprendes-explico Twilight.

-Buen trabajo Twilight-felicito Optimus y Twilight sonrió agradecida, para después ver a Bee, quien aplaudió emocionado por su logro-andando Ratchet-.

Aun en estado de shock, Ratchet siguió a su amigo y líder a través del portal, dirigiéndose hacia las mismas coordenadas a donde el enemigo más grande del Universo también se dirigía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar al que llegaron era el centro de una isla desierta, misma que estaba llena de huecos que expulsaban vapor ardiendo, debido a que se encontraba cerca de un volcán submarino, lo que hacía que la tierra y el clima en ese lugar fueran en extremo ardientes, volviéndolo un sitio imposible para habitar.

-No puedo creer que una niña, una simple humana, haya podido hacer en segundos lo que yo no pude hacer en meses-dijo Ratchet sin poderse creer lo que presencio.

-Nuestras nuevas amigas van a ser una ayuda muy valiosa-dijo Optimus con tono lleno de seguridad y confianza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Ratchet mirando a su amigo más antiguo.

-Es una corazonada-respondió Optimus con calma, Ratchet quiso seguir indagando sobre la situación-por ahora concentrémonos en la misión, tengo el presentimiento de que no somos los únicos que nos dirigimos hacia este lugar-señalo Optimus con tono serio y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Sunset, Starlight, Bee y Bulkhead se dedicaron a felicitar a Twilight por el gran trabajo que hizo al reparar tanto la computadora como el Portal Terrestre, pero Bulkhead no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara de Ratchet al ver que la peli violeta consiguió hacer algo que él llevaba meses intentando.

-¡En serio le diste en el orgullo al viejo Ratchet!-declaro riéndose y Bee solo la felicito como podía hacer.

-Gracias…pero espero que no se vaya a molestar por ello, solo quería ayudar-dijo Twilight con cierta preocupación a que el médico se enfadara con ella.

-Si se atreve a decirte algo se las va a ver conmigo-aseguro Sunset mirándola con dulzura y Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su novia.

Arcee solo permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados, no comprendía porque motivos Optimus la dejo ahí, finalmente decidió hacer algo un poco drástico-Iré a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento, Bee, ven conmigo-indicó la Bot, dejando a los dos Autobots confundidos.

-Arcee ¿Qué crees que haces? El jefe dijo que nos quedáramos con las chicas-señalo Bulkhead.

Arcee se detuvo y suspiro-No necesita que los tres nos quedemos cuidándolas, con que uno de nosotros se quede es más que suficiente y ahora te pido que seas tú, Bee y yo iremos a explorar los alrededores, mantente alerta-indico Arcee.

Bee solo miro a su amigo y luego a las chicas, para finalmente encogerse en hombros, Sunset ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, ella sabía muy bien que para Arcee no fue agradable que Optimus la dejara en la base, en serio era odiosa.

-Bueno… ¿Qué les gustaría hacer ahora?-pregunto Bulkhead con cierto nerviosismo en su voz y las tres chicas se miraron.

-Creo que tengo una idea-respondió Twilight sonriendo de forma divertida y algo maliciosa.

La idea de Sunset consistía en tocar un poco de música con su adorada guitarra, algo que siempre encanto a Twilight, Starlight también disfrutaba de la maestría con la que Sunset tocaba e incluso Bulkhead se vio encantado por la música.

-¡Eso es lo más asombroso que he escuchado en toda mi vida!-declaro Bulkhead encantado con el sonido de la guitarra y haciendo movimientos con sus manos para demostrar su punto.

Sunset pronto se animó y comenzó a tocar con más intensidad que antes, llenando el lugar con el sonido de su guitarra, parecía una auténtica estrella del rock y provoco que Twilight se sonrojara, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían de corazón y Starlight seguía el sonido de la música con movimientos de su cabeza y levantando ambas manos, haciendo la señal de victoria con cada una.

-¡Oh sí!-gritaba Sunset también emocionada.

-¡Eso es a lo que llamo buena música!-grito Starlight en iguales condiciones, la fiesta pudo haber durado un buen rato, pero…

-¿Qué es todo esto?-exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, al principio no la escucharon por el sonido de la música, pero cuando el personaje se acercó lo suficiente, pudieron oírlo.

Bulkhead volteo y se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada-Agente J-expreso sorprendido y preocupado.

J estaba ahí y ahora miraba a Bulkhead, para después mirar a las tres chicas-¿Qué hacen esas niñas aquí?-pregunto entre molesto y preocupado.

-Bueno…verá…es una historia algo graciosa…-decía Bulkhead sin saber que decir ahora en esta situación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tuvieron contacto con civiles y no me dijeron nada!-exclamo J furioso-¡Esto es grave, es demasiado grave!-.

-No sea melodramático, ya se parece a nuestra amiga Rarity-gruño Sunset, ganándose un golpe de parte de su novia.

J se cubrió el rostro con su mano y trato de tranquilizarse-Muy bien ¿Dónde está Prime? Tiene mucho que explicar-dijo J buscando con la mirada al líder de los Autobots.

-Él…no se encuentra en estos momentos, tuvo que salir a una misión y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de las chicas-respondió Bulkhead con una mentira a medias.

-Eso es genial, simplemente genial, no solo violaron la regla de no entrar en contacto con ningún otro ser humano, sino que además él no se encuentra presente, déjame adivinar; tiene que ver con los Decepticons-dijo J y Bulkhead asintió-muy bien, es todo, llevare a estas niñas al cuartel de inmediato-pero J no pudo dar un paso antes de que el enorme pie de Bulkhead se interpusiera en su camino.

-No puedo permitirle eso, porque verá, nosotros nos estamos encargando de su seguridad-dijo Bulkhead con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-Estas niñas son civiles, las llevare al cuartel, nos aseguraremos de borrar sus memorias y las devolveremos a sus casas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que borraran nuestras memorias?-cuestiono Sunset entre molesta y alarmada.

-¡Sabía que el gobierno hacia cosas como esas y hasta peores!-acuso Starlight señalando a J de manera desconfiada y alarmada.

-Es por su propio bien, una vez que se les borren las memorias podrán…-J no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Bulkhead le puso un pie para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

-No puedo permitirle eso, nosotros protegemos a estas chicas, están a salvo con nosotros-aseguro el fornido Autobot, provocando una mirada de fastidio en el Agente J.

-Bien, si es así como quieres jugar grandulón, entonces te sugiero que te prepares para las consecuencias, porque estoy seguro que mis superiores querrán saber de esto-dijo J con seriedad, al tiempo que abandonaba la base y se dirigía a la cima de la montaña para subir a su helicóptero.

-Chatarra-dijo Bulkhead con mucha preocupación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Optimus y Ratchet continuaban con la búsqueda de aquella misteriosa fuente de energía, con el médico guiando, ya que él tenía los instrumentos para su localización o al menos tenía algo que le fuera útil, ya que debido a que se encontraban en la Tierra, estaban muy escasos de tecnología Cybertroniana.

-No puedo creerlo, tenemos equipo limitado y Bulkhead todavía aplasta más de mis herramientas-se quejó Ratchet.

-Bulkhead podrá ser impulsivo, pero es un aliado valioso y un verdadero amigo-señalo Optimus.

-No niego eso, Optimus, solo quisiera que tuviera más cuidado con nuestras herramientas o más propiamente dicho, con MIS herramientas-corrigió Ratchet-aun no entiendo porque no quieres pedirles ayuda a las Crystal Gems, ellas nos ayudaron mucho en el pasado-.

-Con la partida de Rose se están concentrando en el entrenamiento de su hijo, de Steven, no puedo distraerlas de esa obligación, preparar a ese chico también es importante-respondió Optimus y Ratchet guardo silencio.

Sin embargo, apenas guardaron silencio, se escuchó algo al horizonte-¿Escuchaste eso Optimus?-pregunto Ratchet mirando alrededor y fue entonces que diviso algo descendiendo del cielo-no puede ser-dijo preocupado, al tiempo que Optimus endurecía la mirada y se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba.

No falto mucho tiempo para que el causante de aquel ruido se revelara, transformándose de inmediato en su forma de robot-¡Optimus! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-saludo Megatron sonriendo con crueldad.

-No el suficiente, Megatron-señalo Optimus con seriedad y algo de desdén.

Al escuchar eso, Megatron fingió estar herido-Optimus ¿esa es la forma de darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo?-pregunto con burla.

-A un viejo amigo le tendería la mano, pero a ti no-respondió Optimus y Megatron se rio de manera maligna.

-¡Veo que pese a los años sigues empeñado en entrometerte en mi camino, ya has perdido Cybertron y muchos mundos más! ¿Por qué estas empeñado en perder este planeta también?-pregunto con maldad.

-¡Tu monstruo!-bramo Ratchet, pero Optimus lo detuvo.

-¡Tus acciones solo han llevado al Universo a una era de caos, has sometido a muchos planetas y a razas inocentes, destruiste nuestro planeta y continuas destruyendo mundo tras mundo para satisfacer tu demente ambición!-acuso Optimus.

-¡Los fuertes dominan a los débiles, esa es la única regla que existe y yo soy el guerrero más poderoso de todo el Universo, no veo razón para no gobernar a todos los débiles que abundan en el mismo!-escupió Megatron-¡Y pronto también seré amo y señor de este planeta, con la Tierra bajo mi mando, finalmente tendré el control de todo el Universo!-declaro alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡No mientras yo viva!-declaro Optimus dando un paso al frente.

-¡Por suerte hay una solución apropiada para ello!-aseguro Megatron activando la cuchilla de su cañón y preparándose para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Viajando en su helicóptero, el Agente J se dirigía de vuelta al Pentágono para informar a los superiores de lo ocurrido-Aquí el Agente J, acabo de salir de la base Autobot y me dirijo de vuelta a la base con noticias importantes-informo por la radio, sin saber que su transmisión estaba siendo rastreada en esos momentos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave intercepto el mensaje de J al Pentágono y ahora lo mostraba en su pantalla-Así que un humano es aliado de los Autobots y acaba de salir de la base-dijo Starscream pensativo-creo que esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar para descubrir su escondite y destruirlo-expreso con maldad.

-"Deja de adularme, espera mis órdenes"-Soundwave reprodujo las indicaciones de su líder.

-¡No estoy sordo! ¡Sé lo que Lord Megatron dijo!-bramo Starscream, para luego calmarse-pero creo que nuestro amo estaría más que complacido si le entregamos la base Autobot en bandeja de plata-.

Soundwave permaneció en silencio, pero desconecto de su pecho a un pequeño Transformer llamado Laserbeck, el cual servía como sus ojos y oídos, tras darle una indicación, su pequeño aliado se dirigió a buscar a su presa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dirigiéndose a su base, J pensaba en lo que les diría a sus superiores, definitivamente la presencia de tres humanas en la base de los Autobots no era una buena señal, en especial porque no vio a Prime por ninguna parte, estaba pensando en ello, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué rayos?-fue entonces que lo vio, el Decepticon Laserbeck, tal vez no lo conocía, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que pertenecía a los malos-¡Creo que mi llegada a la base se va a postergar!-expreso al tiempo que se preparaba para la batalla.

Laserbeck comenzó a dispararle, mientras que J hacia maniobras evasivas, aunque más de un disparo paso demasiado cerca de su helicóptero para su gusto, demostrando que también era todo un soldado, no tardó en responder el fuego tras haber colocado su vehículo en la posición indicada.

-¡Traga plomo basura Decepticon!-declaro J comenzando a disparar contra el compañero de Soundwave, Laserbeck esquivaba los disparos con mucha facilidad, para después elevarse en el cielo y dar un giro, quedando de frente con el helicóptero, hecho que confundió a J, pero su confusión paso a alarma al ver lo que se aproximaba.

Ya que Laserbeck se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él, J comenzó a dispararle, pero el Con esquivaba todos sus disparos sin problema y finalmente, impacto contra la ventana del helicóptero, rompiéndola y quedando ante J, sacando un par de tentáculos metálicos, con los cuales trataba de capturarlo.

J luchaba con desesperación para evitar ser capturado, mientras su nave comenzaba a caer en picada, solo le quedaba una opción-¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! ¡Estoy bajo ataque enemigo! ¡Repito! ¡Estoy bajo ataque enemigo!-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que finalmente, Laserbeck lo sacara del helicóptero y se lo llevara al Némesis, mientras que el vehículo se estrellaba contra el suelo y explotaba.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, el Agente J, quien conoce la ubicación de la base de los Autobots ha sido capturado, mientras que Optimus está por hacerle frente a Megatron en una feroz contienda"**_

**Www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**AGRADEZCO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO, PERO PARECE QUE ESE…SUJETO NO VA A HACER NADA, VOY A ESPERARME UN POCO MAS ANTES DE BORRAR EL AVISO, REALMENTE ME ENTRISTECE QUE HAYA PASADO ESTO, EN LOS NUEVE AÑOS QUE LLEVO ESCRIBIEN…NUNCA ME HABIA OCURRIDO…Y LO PEOR ES QUE ENCIMA TUVO EL CINISMO DE SUBIRLO EN WATTPAD COMO SI FUERA SUYO…EN SERIO…QUE POCA VERGÜENZA TIENE…PERO PARECE QUE ME TENGO QUE HACER A LA IDEA**

**Nova Star Prime: **_soy de la misma opinión, en especial por mostrar a un Megatron más despiadado que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_gracias, veré como puedo usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_a ver qué es lo que pasa, solo quiero que lo borre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_gracias, en serio necesitaba escuchar o mejor dicho leer ese tipo de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_exactamente, eso fue lo que me molesto mucho y más ahora que vi que también lo subió en otra página el muy cínico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Snow Archer, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Nova Star Prime, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Seiryu.001, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Mikell Connde, Bowser3000000, Nahuel836, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Berserk Inmortal, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	4. Guerra del Espacio Cuarta Parte

"_**Convirtiéndose en aliadas de los Autobots, Sunset, su novia Twilight y su amiga Starlight, fueron llevadas a la base por Arcee, Bumblebee y Bulkhead respectivamente, sin saber que el líder de los Decepticons; Megatron, Conquistador de 10 Galaxias y Amo de 100 Mundos había regresado, una vez que lo hizo, Soundwave le mostro una misteriosa señal que detecto en una isla, misma que se asemejaba al Energon, pero había algo diferente en el mismo, por lo que el tirano se dirigió a investigar, encontrándose con Optimus y Ratchet, quienes también fueron a hacer lo mismo, mientras tanto, el Agente del gobierno, J, descubrió a las chicas y tras una discusión con Bulkhead, abandono la base y se dirigió a informar a sus superiores, desgraciadamente, su transmisión fue detectada por Soundwave, que envió a su espía Laserbeck a capturarlo, ahora el Agente J está en manos de los Decepticons y lo que hace la situación peor, es que él conoce la ubicación de la base"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Guerra del Espacio**

**Cuarta Parte**

**Base Autobot**

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, hecho que extraño a todos los presentes-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-pregunto Sunset entre molesta y preocupada por el hecho de haber sido descubiertos por un agente del gobierno.

Bulkhead se acercó a la consola, pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer, hecho que notaron las tres chicas-¿No sabes cómo funciona?-pregunto Starlight algo divertida al ver a su guardián preocupado.

-Soy más del tipo de acción, esta es la especialidad de Ratchet-explico Bulkhead con tono nervioso.

-Deja que yo me encargue-pidió Twilight comenzando a trabajar, no le tomo mucho averiguar el porqué de la alarma-es un mensaje de auxilio-.

-¿De Optimus o de Arcee?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-Del Agente J-respondió Twilight al tiempo que reproducía el mensaje de J, en el cual les informaba que estaba bajo el ataque de un Decepticon, eso fue todo lo que escucharon antes de que la grabación terminara.

-Parece que lo capturaron-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Sí, bueno…que mal por él-dijo Bulkhead encogiéndose en hombros, lo que le valió ganarse tres miradas de regaño-¿Qué? ¡Es un cretino!-se defendió.

Las tres chicas suspiraron y prosiguieron a explicarle la gravedad de la situación, le señalaron que J solo cumplía con su deber, además de que le recordaron que para bien o para mal, era un ser humano y no se merecía lo que fuera que los Decepticons le iban a hacer, finalmente, el punto más importante de todos, él conocía su base y los Decepticons fácilmente podrían obtener la ubicación.

-Oh…ese es un buen punto-reconoció Bulkhead llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo!-exclamo alarmado.

-¿Pero cómo lo rastreamos? ¡Seguramente los Cons se lo llevaron a su base y no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar!-señalo Starlight.

Twilight comenzó a trabajar en su computadora, captando la atención de todos-¿Qué haces Twi?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a su novia.

-He escuchado que el gobierno les implanta chips de rastreo a sus agentes, si logro seguir el rastro que dejo el chip del Agente J tal vez pueda ubicar la base de los Decepticons y seguramente también podremos encontrarlo-respondió Twilight.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero realmente tal vez seas más lista que yo-bromeo Sunset, ganándose una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona de Twilight, quien no tardo en ubicarla el punto exacto donde se encontraba el Agente J.

-Entonces Bulk ¿listo para la acción?-pregunto Starlight y el aludido golpeo la palma con su mano.

-¡Siempre lo estoy!-lo aseguro listo para ir al lugar exacto, al tiempo que Twilight activaba el Portal Terrestre-¡Quédense aquí y no se muevan, regresare lo más pronto posible!-aseguro Bulkhead cruzando el portal para ir en auxilio del agente capturado, mientras las tres chicas se veían entre sí.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Optimus y Megatron comenzaron una feroz batalla, chocando sus respectivas espadas con mucha fuerza, Ratchet también quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero Prime le ordeno que buscara la fuente de energía, que esa era su mayor prioridad, sin poder replicar, el médico asintió y se dirigió hacia la fuente de origen.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer cuando encuentres esa fuente de energía, Optimus? ¿Construir armas o hacer alguna tonta maniobra para encontrar la paz que siempre has soñado?-pregunto Megatron con burla.

-¡Si es necesario, la destruiré para evitar que tú la uses en contra de este mundo o de cualquier otro!-declaro Optimus, al tiempo que ambos se golpeaban y provocaban que retrocedieran uno del otro-¡No permitiré que destruyas este planeta!-.

Al escuchar eso, Megatron se rio con cinismo-¡Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando destruí Cybertron y también muchos otros planetas, incluso dijiste algo similar cuando conquiste los más prometedores y ahora míralos, todos esos mundos me sirven a mí, a su único y legítimo rey!-declaro Megatron con maldad.

-¡Tu ambición nunca se detendrá Megatron, por ese motivo yo te detendré!-declaro Optimus colocándose en guardia y listo para continuar.

Mientras que Ratchet continuaba buscando la fuente de energía, más de una vez paso muy cerca de los vapores hirvientes para su gusto, afortunadamente no le paso nada más que un pequeño susto, así que continuo con su misión, rastreando aquella inusual energía que era muy similar al Energon que tanto necesitaban.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Dentro de un cañón natural, el Portal Terrestre se abrió y de este salió Bulkhead, el cual se ocultó tras unas rocas para poder ver lo que ocurría, afortunadamente, el Némesis se encontraba flotando muy cerca del suelo, señal de que los Decepticons se encontraban en el área, con varios Vehicons haciendo vigilancia en el exterior del mismo.

-Parece que hay una vigilancia muy estricta-dijo una voz detrás del Bot, el cual se asustó un poco, en especial cuando al voltear se topó con las tres chicas.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto alarmado.

-¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo? No pensaste que te dejaríamos venir solo a una misión en la base enemiga ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset con sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! ¡No deberían estar aquí!-declaro Bulkhead.

-Deja de quejarte, seremos tu apoyo-aseguro Starlight sonriéndole a su amigo, pero Bulk no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Les dije que nos quedáramos a esperar, pero no me hicieron caso-explico Twilight apenada por lo que ambas chicas la orillaron a hacer.

Bulkhead solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con su mano, para después dirigirla a un costado de su cabeza y activar su comunicador-Arcee…necesito apoyo…-esto no iba a ser nada agradable.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Viajando por la carretera, Arcee y Bumblebee hacían su patrullaje, cuando recibieron el llamado de Bulkhead, tras escuchar que necesitaba apoyo, Arcee bufo-Bulkhead, son niñas, ponles la televisión, dales algo que hacer, pero…-la Bot no pudo continuar cuando su compañero le informo de la situación-¿Qué ellas que?-exclamo deteniéndose de golpe, junto con Bee-¿Dónde están?-.

-"Justo frente a la nave de guerra más temible de todo el Universo"-respondió Bulkhead-"y me temo que no hay nadie en la base para activar el Portal Terrestre"-.

-No puede…muy bien, escucha, dame tus coordenadas, parece que no estás muy lejos de aquí, trataremos de llegar en el menor tiempo posible y no dejes que esas niñas hagan algo estúpido…bueno, más estúpido-gruño Arcee molesta.

-"Te escuche"-regaño Sunset.

-¡Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho! ¿En que estabas pensando al hacer semejante estupidez?-cuestiono Arcee molesta.

-"Lo dice la señorita "me vale mierda las ordenes de mi superior, yo me largo de aquí""-contraataco Sunset, dejando callada a Arcee, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo.

-¡Quédense donde están y no le causen problemas a Bulkhead, llegaremos lo más rápido posible!-declaro Arcee.

-"Pues será mejor que te des prisa, porque creo que ya nos descubrieron"-señalo Sunset antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué esta…?-Arcee gruño ante ese detalle-¡Andando Bee!-ordeno la Bot y ambos se dirigieron hacia las coordenadas de Bulkhead, mientras que Bee emitía algunos de sus sonidos-¡No lo estoy! ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que Optimus me haya pedido que protegiera a una chiquilla tan altanera, grosera, irresponsable, desobediente y no sé qué más de todo el jodido Universo!-bramo con frustración y Bee dijo algunas otras cosas con su sonido-¿Cómo que te recuerda a mí? ¡Yo no me parezco a ella ni un poco!-bramo Arcee molesta por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Colgado de los brazos y a una considerable altura, el Agente J comenzó a recuperar la consciencia después de un rato, encontrándose con el rostro de Starscream-Ya era hora de que despertaras, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no lo hicieras antes de comenzar con la diversión-dijo Starscream.

J escupió hacia un lado-¿Así es como recibes a los invitados? He tenido mejores recibimientos en callejones llenos de pandilleros armados-bromeo J.

-Supongo que eso es lo que se conoce como "humor terrestre", pero no estoy aquí para bromear, quiero que me digas en donde se encuentra la base de los Autobots-señalo Starscream con tono demandante.

-¿Autobots?-J se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviera pensando-no, no tengo idea de que estas hablando ¿es algún tipo de nuevo auto a control remoto?-pregunto J.

Starscream gruño ante el atrevimiento de J-Vaya, debo admitir que esperaba que colaboraras con más facilidad, pero si es así como lo quieres, entonces con mucho gusto te complaceré-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente, al tiempo que sacaba una vara eléctrica-esto puede causarle graves calambres y entumecimiento a los Transformers, me pregunto qué es lo que le hará a un humano, estoy ansioso por averiguarlo-agrego siniestramente, mientras J ponía una mirada seria ante la amenaza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el exterior de la nave, Bulkhead corto la comunicación al darse cuenta de que la discusión de Sunset con Arcee podría captar la atención no deseada-¿Por qué le dijiste que nos descubrieron?-pregunto Twilight a modo de regaño por la mentira que su novia dijo.

-Fue un incentivo, para que venga más rápido a darnos una mano-respondió Sunset cruzada de brazos y sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

-Cielos, cuando se entere de eso te va a aplastar como un insecto-señalo Starlight.

-Que lo intente-dijo Sunset sin miedo en su voz.

Bulkhead miro a la peli fuego y se rio-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Starlight con curiosidad.

-No mucho, solo me sorprende lo mucho que se parece Sunset a Arcee, en serio, es como ver una versión humana de ella-respondió el Bot divertido, Sunset endureció la cara al escuchar eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que…

-Ah…oye…no creo que sea el momento de reírse-dijo Twilight asustada.

Cuando Bulkhead miro hacia atrás, se topó con un par de soldados Vehicons, los cuales los miraban fijamente con sus visores-¿Nos creerían si les decimos que somos turistas que se apartaron de su grupo?-pregunto Starlight de manera asustada, por toda respuesta, los dos soldados les apuntaron con sus armas-creo que no-.

Pero Bulkhead fue más rápido y de un golpe los envió a volar a ambos por los cielos, cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, lo que provoco que el resto de los vigilantes comenzaran a abrir fuego en su contra.

-¡Quédense ahí!-ordeno Bulkhead lanzándose a la batalla, activando un cañón en su mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda activaba la bola demoledora, disparando contra los soldados más alejados y golpeando a los más cercanos.

-¡Esto es algo digno de verse!-declaro Starlight emocionada, mientras que Twilight se protegía la cabeza con ambas manos, Sunset salto sobre ella para protegerla de un disparo, mismo que paso demasiado cerca de su posición, por fortuna, ninguna resulto herida.

-¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca!-exclamo Twilight espantada.

Sunset miro a los alrededores y entonces descubrió algo-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que entrar a su nave y rescatar al Agente J-indico la peli fuego y ambas chicas la vieron con sorpresa, aunque Twilight sabía que su novia estaba hablando muy en serio, además, por mucho que intentara, jamás abandonaría a nadie en problemas, así que resignándose, escucho la idea de su novia.

Avanzando lento, pero seguro y gracias a su tamaño, pasaban inadvertidas por los Vehicons, más enfocados en atacar a Bulkhead que en cualquier otra cosa, Starlight miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de que su amigo era capaz de lidiar con esos malvados solo.

Encontrando una rampa de acceso, ingresaron a la nave enemiga, era algo bastante impresionante, la tecnología de los Decepticons era algo digno de verse y admirar, hecho que Twilight no dudo en hacer, pero Sunset la tomo de la mano, no era el momento, estaban en medio de una guerra y aquella era la base de los malos, así que no podían quedarse a echar un ojo.

Con mucha precaución, las tres chicas caminaron por los pasillos de la Némesis, siempre atentas a cualquier señal del Agente J o de algún posible enemigo, no tuvieron suerte con el primero, pero encontraron la sala de control, donde descubrieron la computadora principal de la nave.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Starlight confundida.

-Parecen los planes de invasión y también son todos los lugares donde hay Energon-observo Twilight-si…esto podría…-la peli violeta saco una pequeña computadora de bolsillo, misma que conecto al servidor de la nave y comenzó a descargar todos los archivos a su computadora, solo esperaba poder almacenarlos todos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Sunset.

-Optimus dijo que los Decepticons no han destruido la Tierra porque está llena de Energon, el cual es muy valioso para ambos bandos, pero mientras sus reservas con pequeñas, las de los Cons deben ser en extremo enormes y aquí tenemos su ubicación, eso podría serle de mucha utilidad a los Autobots, además de que también hay planes de invasión-explico la peli violeta.

-¿No sería más sencillo hacer esto?-pregunto Starlight sacando su celular y tomándole una foto a la pantalla.

-Ok…si no quieres hacer las cosas con trabajo duro-se quejó Twilight algo molesta por no haber pensado en eso antes y Sunset solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de diversión.

El sonido de pasos capto la atención de las tres, mismos que eran de otro par de Vehicons, los cuales las descubrieron gracias a la luz que produjo el flash del celular de Starlight, las tres chicas quedaron a merced de los dos soldados, quienes les apuntaron con sus armas, pero justo en ese momento, Arcee, Bee y Bulkhead hicieron acto de aparición, tomando a los soldados por sorpresa.

Los tres Autobots no tardaron en deshacerse de ellos, para luego mirar a las chicas, aunque Arcee dirigió su vista hacia Bulkhead-¡Fue muy irresponsable haberlas traído aquí!-regaño.

-¡Intenta que se queden en un lugar!-se defendió Bulkhead.

-¡No lo regañes, después de todo, él si cumplió con su deber!-señalo Sunset de manera seria, provocando que Arcee la mirara con enfado.

-No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada, chiquilla-acuso con enojo.

-Pruébame pedazo de chatarra gigante-reto Sunset y ambas se vieron de manera desafiante, provocando una tensión en el lugar.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para que hagan eso-intervino Twilight-escuchen, entiendo que no se lleven bien, lo cual es una verdadera lástima, ya que si se dieran la oportunidad, verían que tienen mucho en común, pero este no es el momento para concentrarse en pelear entre ustedes, el Agente J fue capturado por los Decepticons y si no lo salvamos podría morir, lo quieran o no estamos juntos en esto y debemos salir adelante-expreso Twilight, para luego suspirar-¿pueden ser civilizadas y cooperar en esta situación?-pregunto llevándose ambas manos a la sien.

Tanto Sunset como Arcee se vieron entre sí y casi al mismo tiempo…-Lo haré si ella lo hace-dijeron y luego se vieron una vez más, sorprendidas de haber dicho lo mismo-¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo! ¡Detente! ¡No! ¡Tú detente! ¡Ya basta!-.

Las miradas pasaron de una a la otra, sin saber ya que hacer, Twilight solo pudo bufar con fastidio, a veces su novia era tan necia, terca y testaruda, ahora parecía que tenía la compañera perfecta, alguien que era exactamente igual que ella; necia, terca y testaruda.

Bee miro a Bulkhead y pregunto algo con sus sonidos-No lo sé, creo que solo podemos quedarnos a esperar que terminen de discutir-respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Por desgracia, no podemos hacer eso-dijo Twilight acercándose a su novia y dándole una leve cachetada, para después hacer lo mismo con Arcee-¡Ya déjense de tonterías y vamos a salvar al Agente J!-exclamo con enojo, dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas y asustados-¡Cielos, parecen un par de bebé!-regaño.

Tanto Sunset como Arcee quisieron replicarle, pero ninguna se animó, ahora tenían que concentrarse en la misión de rescata volver a la base antes de que Optimus se diera cuenta de que no se encontraban ahí, y para empeorar la situación, que las tres humanas estaban precisamente en el peor lugar del Universo conocido, la base de los terribles Decepticons.

-Muy bien, pero después vamos a tener una seria charla sobre esto-gruño Arcee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Optimus se estrelló contra una pared de rocas y logro evitar un disparo del cañón de Megatron, para después transformar su brazo izquierdo en una pistola y disparar contra su enemigo, dándole directamente, Megatron se tambaleo, pero no se cayó y el Prime arremetió contra él.

-¡Ríndete y detén esta locura ahora mismo, Megatron!-exigió Optimus.

Al escuchar la exigencia de Optimus, Megatron estallo en risas-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¡Una vez que tenga a el control de la Tierra, tendré al Universo entero prácticamente en la palma de mi mano, seré el único gobernante supremo!-decreto con maldad.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿La opresión de todo el Universo hará que finalmente detengas toda la senda de destrucción que comenzaste con Cybertron?-cuestiono Optimus.

-¡Será un inicio!-respondió el tirano sin ningún asomo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Por su parte, Ratchet seguía buscando la fuente de energía y por lo que le indicaba el radar, estaba cada vez más cerca de la zona indicada, no le tomo mucho captar un resplandor de luz bastante sospechoso, el problema era que venía precisamente de uno de los geiseres de agua hirviendo.

-Esto no podría ser mejor-gruño con sarcasmo y se acercó al mismo lo más cuidadosamente posible.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream continuaba con su interrogatorio, pero J simplemente se negaba a revelar la ubicación de los Autobots por más daño que le causaran-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Dime en donde está la base ahora mismo!-exigió el Con comenzando a hartarse de la insolencia del humano.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-pregunto J con voz cansada.

-¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de averiguar en todo este tiempo!-bramo Starscream con rabia y enfado ante el hecho de que J se atreviera a preguntarle eso.

-Pues…si realmente quieres saberlo…la base se encuentra…-Starscream comenzó a sonreír-justo detrás de tu metálico trasero-escupió J.

Starscream gruño al escuchar eso y volvió a emplear su vara para electrocutar a J, que solo lanzo gritos de dolor, mismos que eran escuchados en toda la nave, los Autobots no tardaron en ubicarlos y llevando a las chicas con ellos, encargándose de los soldados que se topaban en su camino, llegaron al salón indicado.

Se dispusieron a entrar, pero Sunset los detuvo-¿Qué harán cuando entren? Obviamente los Cons tendrán la ventaja en ese sitio, en especial porque tienen al Agente J como rehén-señalo la peli fuego.

Bee emitió un sonido, que claramente podría interpretarse como "ese es un buen punto"-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos entonces?-pregunto Arcee.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset miro alrededor y encontró algo-Creo que ese ducto de ventilación podría sernos útil-señalo sonriendo de forma maliciosa, justo cuando más soldados los encontraron.

Los disparos se escucharon hasta el interior de la habitación donde estaba Starscream-¿Qué está pasando haya afuera?-cuestiono mirando a sus dos soldados, quienes solo se encogieron en hombros sin saber que decir-¡No se queden parados como idiotas y vayan a ver lo que ocurre!-exigió el Con molesto y ambos soldados asintieron, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, esa fue derribada de un potente golpe, aplastando a ambos Vehicons, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse en pie, ya que Bee y Bulkhead hicieron acto de aparición, aplastándolos aún más y apuntándoles con sus armas a Starscream.

-¿Qué? ¿Autobots? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?-cuestiono Starscream alarmado.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas Starscream y liberes al humano!-advirtió Bulkhead.

Starscream estaba acorralado, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era ser increíblemente tramposo y sin dudarlo ni un poco, apunto uno de sus misiles hacia J-Creo que no tienen ningún derecho a pedir exigencias, en especial cuando yo tengo todas las cartas-expreso sonriendo de forma burlona y cruel, dejando a los dos Bots con expresiones de preocupación-eso eso, a menos que quieran que su amigo humano vuele en pedazos, se harán a un lado y me dejaran llevármelo, aún tengo que averiguar en donde se encuentra su preciada base-señalo con maldad, cuando un sonido se escuchó detrás de él, el sonido de un arma cargándose.

Cuando Starscream volteo, se topó con Arcee, quien le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas, la Bot había entrado por el ducto que señalo la peli fuego para tomar al enemigo por sorpresa, hecho que claramente había funcionado.

-Creo que la situación es diferente Starscream-señalo con dureza.

Starscream solo pudo titubear nervioso, antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Bee, mismo que lo estrello contra una pared, aprovechando la oportunidad, Arcee tom se dirigieron hacia la salida, recogiendo a sus respectivas humanas.

-¡Hora de irnos!-indico Bulkhead, comenzando a correr por el Némesis, pero al doblar en una esquina se toparon frente a frente con Soundwave.

-¡Parece que no será tan fácil salir de aquí!-señalo Starlight alarmada.

La pantalla de Soundwave mostro algunos códigos de activación y un Portal Terrestre se abrió justo bajo los pies de los tres Autobots, absorbiéndolos, pero antes de que desaparecieran, el Con sin rostro les tomo una fotografías a las tres chicas que iban con ellos.

Justo en ese momento, Starscream reapareció-¡Bien, los sacaste de la nave! ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan a ingresar!-ordeno el Con.

Afuera del Némesis, donde los seis aparecieron, pudieron ver como el Némesis comenzaba a emprender el vuelo, pronto estuvo a una distancia lo bastante alejada de ellos-Bueno, eso pudo salir mejor-dijo Twilight.

-Al menos rescatamos al Agente J y obtuvimos algo de información-señalo Starlight sonriendo contenta-¿Cómo está por cierto?-.

-¡Pero mami, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela! ¡Quiero ayudarte en la cocina!-expreso abrazándose a la mano de Arcee.

-Supongo que está bien-respondió Sunset encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Esa fue una gran idea!-felicito Bulkhead-¡No habríamos podido rescatarlo de no ser por ti!-Bee emitió algunos sonidos de emoción también.

-Bee te felicita por haber pensado rápido en una estrategia, de no ser por ti, habría sido muy difícil salvarlo-tradujo Twilight y Sunset sonrió orgullosa, cuando Arcee tomo la palabra.

-Fue…un buen plan…lo hiciste bien-reconoció con cierto tono de incomodidad, no acostumbraba a felicitar a nadie.

-Gracias…supongo-dijo Sunset, ella tampoco acostumbraba a dar las gracias, provocando un silencio incomodo entre ambas, pero divertido para los demás.

-Bueno…hay que regresar a la base, tenemos que atender al Agente J-indico Arcee.

-Esperemos que el jefe y Ratchet no hayan vuelto aun-pidió Bulkhead preocupado por aquel detalle.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Con Optimus y Megatron enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, dependía de Ratchet descubrir que era la fuente de energía, pero no le era sencillo poder acercarse al geiser que soltaba chorros de agua hirviendo, cuando pudo ver con mucha rapidez alcanzo a ver de qué se trataba y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Por la AllSpark, no puede ser-expreso sorprendido.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El rescate del Agente J fue todo un éxito, mientras que Optimus y Megatron continúan en su feroz contienda ¿Qué es lo que Ratchet habrá descubierto que es tan impactante?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**CON TODO LO QUE HA PASADO ESTA SEMANA…HE OLVIDADO DAR MI OPINION DEL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER Y DEBO DECIR QUE NO ESPERABA ESE DESEO DE PARTE DE MORO, EN SERIO, NO CREI QUE FUERA ALGO COMO ESO, SI QUERIA UN EJERCITO, PUDO ALIARSE CON FREEZER, YA QUE EL TIRANO AHORA SABE QUE LO QUE NECESITA PARA OBTENER SU VENGANZA ES UN ALIADO, CREO QUE PUEDE VENCER A GOKU Y VEGETA, PERO SOLO EN UN MANO A MANO, YA QUE APRENDIO SU LECCION EN SU PRIMERA RESURRECCION**

**TAMBIEN HE VISTO LOS NUEVOS MANGAS DE KOBAYASHI Y DEBO DECIR QUE AME EL 85, ESA TOHRU, DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN, SI QUE SABE APROVECHAR LAS SITUACIONES**

**Nova Star Prime: **_creo que lo que más me molesta es lo tranquilo que esta el tipo, es un descarado que no da la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_eso me tiene muy deprimido…en especial porque no parece haber alguna solución y dime ¿se solucionó su problema o todo fue una pérdida de tiempo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_no…pues que mal, si resulta cierto en parte lo comprendo, ya que yo acabo de pasar por algo similar y OJO, digo si resulta cierto, aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_por el momento eso es lo de menos, ya que ahora tenían como deber salvar a J, mientras Optimus pelea con Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, este Starscream no se sabe si quiere el lugar de Megatron o su aprobación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_las acciones dicen más que las palabras y Sunset dejo sorprendida a Arcee, su relación será tensa, pero con el tiempo mejorara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_lo primero, ya que aquí no sale Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_lo he pensado y no voy a quitar ese aviso hasta ver resultados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_paso mucho tiempo desde que escribí un fic de Transformers, ya era tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_gracias por el halago, pero realmente me siento muy mal por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_gracias, decidí no eliminar ese aviso hasta no ver resultados, lo que significa que se puede quedar ahí para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_para Digimon no pediré OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_si lo sé y me quede con las ganas de ver esa historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_de hecho era una razón muy justa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Karin Light, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, Freedom Gundam 96, Mikell Connde, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, White Killer 09, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Abbacchio Leone, Speed Demon 24, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Nueva Alianza

"_**Con el Agente J capturado, los Autobots se dieron a la tarea de rescatarlo de las garras del General Starscream, una misión que se pudo completar gracias al plan de Sunset, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Soundwave los expulso de la nave, no sin que antes las chicas obtuvieran algo de información de las consolas de la nave, mientras tanto, Optimus y Ratchet se encontraron frente a frente con Megatron, mientras rastreaban la misma fuente misteriosa de energía, desencadenándose una batalla entre los dos líderes, mientras Ratchet se dirigía a investigar que era la energía que estaban buscando, lo que descubrió lo ha dejado sorprendido ¿Qué es lo que Ratchet ha descubierto en aquella remota isla? La guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons por la salvación o la conquista de la Tierra, así como de todo el Universo, está a punto de comenzar una vez más"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Nueva Alianza**

La batalla entre Optimus y Megatron continuaba de una manera devastadora, ninguno de los dos gladiadores pensaba ceder ante el otro, esa era una realidad que se podía ver en los ojos de ambos, mientras que Ratchet ya había ubicado lo que buscaban, el problema es que no podía acercarse sin correr el riesgo de sufrir alguna quemadura en su cuerpo metálico.

-¡No seas tonto, Prime, podemos compartir al Universo entero!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Jamás me uniré a tu causa Megatron, estas tan cegado por tu ambición de poder que no logras ver que solo estas destruyendo al Universo y a sus habitantes!-acuso Optimus lanzándole una patada a su rival, dándole en rostro.

Ratchet escuchaba el estruendo de la batalla, pero no debía desviar su atención de su misión, primero lo primero, debía encontrar un modo de obtener la fuente de energía y debía darse prisa, ya que con Megatron ahí todo podía pasar.

-Podría disparar un rayo congelador, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione en este lugar con temperaturas tan elevadas-gruño Ratchet preocupado-¡Es frustrante no tener las herramientas adecuadas y todo por culpa de Bulkhead!-.

Optimus disparo sus armas contra Megatron, quien bloqueo sus disparos con su espada, para después dar un salto y atacar con una patada que Prime logro bloquear a tiempo, fue cuando el tirano cambio de táctica y tomando desprevenido a Optimus lo sujeto de una pierna y lo estrello contra una formación rocosa que estaba cerca del lugar.

Mientras se recuperaba, Optimus solo pudo ver como su enemigo disparaba hacia la punta de la formación rocosa, provocando un derrumbe que lo sepulto-Eso te mantendrá ocupado un momento, viejo amigo-señalo el tirano sonriendo con crueldad y retirándose a investigar la fuente de energía.

Ratchet ya había encontrado una forma de poder ver lo que había dentro y cuando alcanzo a ver un pequeño brillo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-Por la Allspark-exclamo sorprendido y sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pero…

Megatron apareció repentinamente y lo sujeto de la cabeza, arrojándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, Ratchet intento levantarse, pero Megatron le disparo un rayo para dejarlo aturdido-Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de buscar la fuente de energía-fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo, hasta que se percató del dilema que detuvo a Ratchet.

Más un poco de agua caliente no iba a detener al tirano que había sometido imperios solo con el uso de sus manos, aquel que derroto a todo tipo de formidables guerreros para poder tomar el control de sus respectivos mundos, transformándose a su modo jet, Megatron se adentró en el hueco del geiser y comenzó a descender hacia donde se veía aquel resplandor de luz.

Justo cuando un nuevo chorro de agua estaba por emerger, el tirano disparo un rayo de su cañón, con el cual empujo el agua hacia abajo, momento que aprovecho para tomar el objeto y salir volando del lugar, al tiempo que Optimus se liberaba de los escombros en los que estuvo atrapado.

-¡Nos veremos en otro momento, Optimus!-se despidió Megatron con burla y Optimus comenzó a dispararle en un intento por frenarle, hecho que no consiguió y el tirano se marchó del lugar.

Tras haber fallado, Optimus opto por ir a ver como se encontraba su fiel amigo-¿Te encuentras bien Ratchet?-pregunto con preocupación.

-He tenido mejores días-reconoció Ratchet tomando la mano de Optimus para levantarse-Megatron…se llevó lo que sea que haya habido en ese lugar-gruño molesto.

-¿Lograste ver de qué se trataba?-pregunto Optimus mirando a su amigo.

-Yo…no estoy seguro…pero una cosa sí sé, lo que haya sido no es algo bueno, de hecho, tengo la sensación de que puede tratarse de la peor cosa con la que nos hayamos encontrado-respondió Ratchet con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Optimus tuvo que reconocer que él también lo estaba pensando, algo muy serio estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero por el momento-Optimus a la base, necesitamos que activen el Portal Terrestre de inmediato-pidió Optimus, pero nadie respondió-Optimus a la base ¿me escuchan?-.

-Qué extraño, los demás deberían estar ahí-dijo Ratchet.

-Deberían-reconoció Optimus con tono serio.

-"Aquí Arcee, disculpen la demora en la respuesta, en seguida abriremos el Portal Terrestre"-informo.

-¿Dónde se supone que estaban?-pregunto Ratchet con extrañeza, ya que según ellos, deberían estar en la base en esos momentos.

-"Es…algo largo de explicar, en cuanto vuelvan les daremos el informe"-aseguro Arcee cortando la comunicación, al tiempo que el Portal Terrestre se abría ante ambos Bots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que los dos Autobots volvieron a la base, se encontraron con una escena bastante peculiar, ya que el Agente J se encontraba en una camilla, donde era atendido por las tres chicas, al tiempo que Arcee, Bee y Bulkhead le daban la bienvenida a sus dos amigos.

-¿Por qué el Agente J se encuentra en esas condiciones?-pregunto Optimus con tono tranquilo, pero algo severo.

-Optimus…-Arcee suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió, desde que ella opto por desobedecer sus órdenes y retirarse a patrullar junto con Bee, hasta el secuestro del Agente J, así como también el hecho de que las tres chicas siguieron a Bulkhead a la misión de rescate, exponiendo sus vidas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, ni Optimus ni Ratchet dijeron absolutamente nada, escuchando la explicación de Arcee, cuando hubo terminado, el silencio persistió, nadie hizo ni dijo nada por un buen rato, finalmente, Prime lo rompió.

-Arcee, no solo desobedeciste mis órdenes, sino que además abandonaste la base sin autorización y dejaste a Bulkhead lidiar solo con el Agente J, lo que provoco que descubriera a las chicas-señalo Optimus.

-Lo sé…Optimus…yo…en verdad lo lamento, no creí que fuera realmente necesario…-.

-Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios Arcee, las cosas están cambiando y debemos adaptarnos al cambio-señalo Optimus con tono tranquilo, pero que claramente era un regaño.

-No seas tan duro con ella-intervino Sunset, captando la atención de todos, en especial la de Arcee-es cierto, metió la pata y en grande-.

-Oye-regaño la Bot mirándola molesta.

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto-se defendió Sunset con burla y Arcee solo la miro con seriedad-escucha Optimus, sé que Arcee debe recibir un castigo ejemplar y creo que uno muy bueno sería no dejarla salir de mi garaje por un buen tiempo, que se quede cuidando mi casa o limpiándola-enlistaba la peli fuego con un tono de voz lleno de malicia.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para…?-.

-Pero si no hubiera actuado de esa forma tan rebelde e irresponsable, no habríamos obtenido esto, Starlight-la aludida se acercó y mostro la foto que tomo de la computadora principal del Némesis, Optimus se agacho para poder ver mejor y observo con detenimiento.

-Ratchet, analiza la imagen que Starlight tomo con su teléfono, creo que esto nos puede ser de mucha utilidad para conocer los movimientos de Megatron y los Decepticons-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

Las tres chicas sonrieron al escuchar que eso realmente era algo importante, al tiempo que Arcee miraba a Sunset-De nada-dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma maliciosa y provocando que Arcee la viera entre seria y con una sonrisa divertida, además de estar algo agradecida.

-Cielos, esto es algo realmente valioso Optimus, son los planes de invasión de los Decepticons, así como también la ubicación de muchas minas llenas de reservas de Energon que podríamos saquear-informo Ratchet contento-parece que estas chicas son más útiles de lo que pensé-.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Starlight.

-¿Lo ves jefe? ¡No fue tan malo llevarlas a la acción!-declaro Bulkhead sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ganándose una mirada significativa de Optimus-Oh…quise decir…yo…-.

-Aunque no apruebo que las chicas hayan expuesto sus vidas al ir al Némesis, concuerdo en que han hecho un gran trabajo-reconoció Optimus, para después mirar a las chicas-muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, no tienen idea de lo que esto puede significar-.

-Nos damos una idea en realidad-reconoció Twilight sin despegarse del Agente J, solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Optimus asintió y se levantó-Autobots, la guerra por la Tierra se ha vuelto un poco más complicada, Megatron finalmente ha decidido supervisar la conquista en persona-informo con tono alarmado.

-¡Espera! ¿Megatron volvió? ¿Aquel que destruyo su planeta y muchos más?-pregunto Starlight algo preocupada ante aquella noticia, tal vez nunca ha visto al tirano, pero por lo que los Autobots les contaron, su regreso solo podía significar algo muy cercano al fin del mundo.

-Eso me temo y con el regreso de Megatron, los ataques de los Decepticons serán más despiadados que nunca, en especial ahora que seguramente sabe de ustedes-señalo Optimus-por lo que el protocolo de seguridad sigue estando en pie y espero que todos cumplan con el sin ningún otro tipo de sorpresa-agrego Optimus mirando a los tres Bots, quienes se encogieron en hombros.

El silencio inundo una vez más a la base, mismo que fue roto por una risa de Sunset, provocando las miradas confundidas de todos los presentes-¡Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia!-exclamo Arcee algo molesta y colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

Sunset no respondió de inmediato, primero se calmó un poco y lo hizo-No mucho, solo pensaba en algo, si Megatron ha vuelto y él es el jefe de todos los Decepticons, incluyendo a Starscream ¿verdad?-.

-Obviamente-respondió Arcee con algo de fastidio ante la pregunta de Sunset.

-Bueno, si es uno de sus sirvientes, entonces díganme ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a ir cuando su amo se ENTERE de nuestra pequeña incursión en su nave de guerra, además de que nos llevamos un buen recuerdo con nosotros?-pregunto Sunset sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta tan acertada de la peli fuego, Bulkhead y Bee se vieron entre ellos, para luego reírse, ese era un buen punto, definitivamente Megatron iba a estar furioso por ello y Starscream la iba a pagar muy caro, Arcee no pudo evitar sonreír también al imaginarse ese momento, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, le habría encantado haberlo visto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Las palabras de Sunset eran bastante acertadas, porque en esos precisos momentos, una serie de violentos golpes se escuchaba por toda la nave-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Puedo explicarle todo!-gritaba Starscream aterrado, al tiempo que Megatron le daba un golpe con fuerza, estrellándolo contra una pared, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Megatron lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¿Explicar? ¿Realmente crees que puedes explicar esto?-bramo Megatron al tiempo que Soundwave mostraba la grabación de la irrupción de los Autobots al Némesis para rescatar al Agente J.

Starscream comenzó a titubear a arrastrarse por el suelo en búsqueda de refugio-¡Lord Megatron, sé que las cosas se ven mal, realmente entiendo que este furioso por esto!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Mis órdenes fueron que esperaras a mi regreso y en lugar de hacerlo, actuaste de manera imprudente y por tu culpa, los Autobots ahora tienen en su poder mis planes de invasión y la ubicación de cada mina de Energon en la Tierra!-bramo Megatron aplastándolo con su pie.

-¡Mis intenciones eran nobles mi amo! ¡Yo solo quería encontrar la base de los Autobots para que usted finalmente pudiera acabar con la única molestia que se interpone entre sus gloriosos planes de conquista, quería ayudarle a destruir a Optimus Prime!-aseguro Starscream desde el suelo, mientras Megatron ejercía más presión en su aplastamiento.

-¡NADIE acabara con Optimus Prime más que yo!-bramo Megatron con furia y continuo castigando a su subordinado.

-¡Amo! ¡Por favor, sé que hice mal al desobedecerlo, pero ese humano sabía dónde estaba la base, actué de la manera más lógica posible!-declaro Starscream.

Al escuchar eso, Megatron se rio-Es gracioso que menciones la palabra "humano", porque tengo entendido que quienes obtuvieron todos los datos de mis planes eran humanos o más apropiado; humanas-señalo Megatron al tiempo que Soundwave mostraba la imagen que tomo de Sunset, Starlight y Twilight, así como las grabaciones, donde ellas tomaban fotos a la computadora, al ver eso, Starscream palideció más.

-Cielos…yo…creo que eso si se ve muy mal-reconoció Starscream temeroso y fue cuando Megatron lo sujeto del cuello para levantarlo.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto de forma sarcástica y cargado de ira-Ahora Starscream, tienes exactamente 10 segundos para darme una buena razón por la cual no deba vaporizarte en este mismo instante-sentencio Megatron apuntándole con su cañón y provocando que Starscream abriera mucho los ojos con terror absoluto, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet revisaba la información que las chicas obtuvieron de la base de datos del Némesis, realmente era una información muy detallada de los planes de invasión de Megatron, el tirano definitivamente quería el planeta Tierra a cualquier costo, en especial por la enorme cantidad de minas de Energon que había.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya tanto Energon en la Tierra?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, los depósitos más grandes se encontraban en Cybertron, pero por alguna razón, la Tierra es capaz de producir cristales de Energon de forma natural, esto no tiene mucho sentido-reconoció el médico.

-Aun así, eso nos da la seguridad de que Megatron no destruirá el planeta, sino que lo conquistara para gobernarlo junto a los otros mundos que ha conquistado-señalo Optimus con tono sabio y algo tranquilo, así como también aliviado.

-Esperen ¿Cómo que destruir la Tierra?-pregunto Twilight asustada y Bee le explico a que se refería su líder.

Al parecer, no todos los planetas conquistados continuaban existiendo, muchos planetas que Megatron considero inservibles fueron destruidos después de que los Decepticons los conquistaran y explotaran todos sus recursos naturales sin tregua alguna, dejando los planetas casi muertos, siendo destruidos después de haberlos dejado si una pizca de vida.

Otros planetas que tenían razas más productivas fueron perdonadas y esclavizadas, una forma de recordarle al Universo que el único amo y señor era Megatron, su gran conquistador, aparentemente, el que la Tierra tenga un gran suministro de Energon hacia que fuera toda una joya para el maligno tirano.

-Al menos hasta que Megatron decida lo contrario-señalo Arcee cruzada de brazos.

-Cielos, realmente nos das muchas esperanzas-gruño Sunset de manera sarcástica.

-Soy realista-respondió Arcee con tono severo, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de la peli fuego.

Un gemido de dolor capto la atención de todos, al tiempo que dirigían la mirada hacia la camilla donde reposaba el Agente J, el cual parecía estar comenzando a volver en sí-¿Qué…que paso? Ay…mi cabeza…todo me da vueltas…-reconoció mareado.

-No se esfuerce mucho, tuvo una experiencia bastante desagradable-indico Twilight ayudándole a levantarse poco a poco, al tiempo que Sunset se acercaba a auxiliar a su pareja.

El agente del gobierno miro a su alrededor y se encontró con los Autobots, así como también con las chicas-Ya recuerdo todo, oye Prime, pudiste haberme dicho de que estas niñas sabían de ustedes-.

-Lo lamento Agente J, pero no creí que fuera el momento oportuno para que se conocieran-explico Optimus dando un paso al frente.

J suspiro-Esto ameritaría que los reportara con mis superiores, en especial por haber expuesto a civiles ante los Decepticons-reconoció con severidad, pero entonces, sus facciones se relajaron un poco-sin embargo, les debo mi vida, así que no diré nada de este asunto…por ahora-aseguro.

-Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza Agente J-dijo Optimus.

-No tienes que agradecerme, ustedes se lo ganaron, hoy me demostraron que realmente están aquí para ayudar y protegernos, después de todo, tu equipo se arriesgó al ir a la base enemiga para salvarme, estoy en deuda con ustedes-.

-No tiene que agradecernos ni decirlo, lo hicimos con mucho gusto-aseguro Optimus.

J asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, miro a las tres chicas-Considérense Agentes del Gobierno Honorarias, espero que puedan mantener bajo control a los Autobots, en especial a Arcee, ella siempre es muy complicada-señalo el Agente del Gobierno, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Arcee.

-Tratare, pero algo me dice que es un caso perdido-señalo Sunset de forma burlona, provocando que Arcee dirigiera su mirada a ella.

-No me provoques niña, recuerda que puedo aplastarte con un solo golpe-le advirtió la Bot y Sunset solo al miro de manera retadora, claramente indicándole que lo intentara.

J solo suspiro, aunque al igual que los demás, se pudo dar cuenta del gran parecido que tenían esas dos, definitivamente el Universo era bastante extenso, misterioso y curioso-Muy bien Prime, tengo que reportarme a mis superiores, querrán saber sobre eso, por suerte una nave ya viene a recogerme, descuida, solo vienen a eso, así que no se adentraran a tu base-aseguro J.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Agente J, lea seguro que no se arrepentirá-juro Optimus.

-¡Exacto! ¡Nos encargaremos de aplastar a la basura Decepticon que se aparezca en la Tierra!-declaro Bulkhead aplastando otra herramienta.

-¡Bulkhead! ¡Necesitaba eso!-bramo Ratchet enfadado.

J solo suspiro y sonrió algo divertido, despidiéndose finalmente de todo el Equipo Prime, se retiró de la base para volver a su propio cuartel, tal como les informo, en la cima lo esperaba su transporte y como bien señalo, solo había ido a recogerlo, los soldados ni se molestaron en bajar.

-Parece que el Agente J cambio su actitud de una manera extraña-señalo Ratchet con desconfianza.

-Eso pasa cuando le salvas la vida a alguien, hace que tenga una revelación-explico Twilight sonriendo amistosamente.

Optimus dio un paso al frente-Aun no apruebo que se hayan arriesgado de esa manera, pero les estoy profundamente agradecido, no solo salvaron la vida de un humano, sino que además nos proporcionaron información de los planes de Megatron-señalo Optimus-son realmente valientes-.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight ruborizándose un poco, mientras Starlight sonreía y Sunset miraba con arrogancia a Arcee.

-No tientes tu suerte niña-le advirtió de nuevo, pero no sabía que decir al respecto, por un lado le desagradaba, pero por el otro…

-Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead-la voz de su líder capto la atención de todos, incluso la de las chicas-el retorno de Megatron significa que la guerra por la Tierra no ha hecho más que comenzar, nuestras nuevas amigas podrían ser un blanco de los Decepticons ahora más que nunca, por eso confío plenamente en que les darán la seguridad que se merecen y confío en que ellas sabrán ayudarles a adaptarse mejor a la Tierra-declaro Optimus.

-Puedes confiar en ello, jefe-aseguro Bulkhead, mientras Bee asentía y emitía sus sonidos, las chicas también le prometieron que harían todo lo posible por ayudarlos a adaptarse, este era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, mientras los Autobots celebraban una nueva alianza con sus amigas humanas, los Decepticons tampoco se quedaban atrás, pues Megatron estaba analizando aquella fuente de energía que descubrió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

En el laboratorio de la nave, el tirano analizaba la fuente de energía, acompañado de Starscream y Soundwave, el primero había logrado evitar su aniquilación total gracias a que le informo a su amo que podría ayudarle a averiguar la extraña energía que descubrió con mucha más rapidez, gracias a ciertos aparatos tecnológicos que obtuvieron de la Tierra y que modificaron.

-Lord Megatron, agradezco mucho que haya reconsiderado mi aniquilación, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-juro Starscream.

-Por tu bien, así lo espero-advirtió Megatron y Starscream solo se rio de forma nerviosa, sabiendo que su líder no es de los que perdona tan fácilmente.

El escáner de la nave comenzó su trabajo, mientras el líder de los Decepticons, así como también amo y señor del Universo observaba en silencio, esperando pacientemente los resultados de su análisis, finalmente, termino y lo que revelo dejo a Megatron más que sorprendido.

-Vaya, esto sí que es interesante, al parecer esta misteriosa fuente de energía era Energon, pero no cualquier clase de Energon, sino Energon Oscuro, también conocido como la Sangre de Unicron-expreso Megatron comenzando a sonreír de forma siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Starscream como Soundwave mostraron cierta sorpresa, más el primero que el segundo, el general se acercó a su amo y reviso los resultados, confirmando la veracidad de estos, aquello era sin duda alguna, Energon Oscuro o Sangre de Unicron.

-Unicron el Destructor-nombro Starscream sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-La leyenda dice que su sangre es la Anti Vida, mientras el Energon nos da vida, el Energon Oscuro la retuerce de una forma que pocos imaginan-recordó Megatron.

-Pero…esa es solo una vieja leyenda Cybertroniana, un cuento para asustar a los pequeños Transformers-señalo Starscream confundido.

-Toda leyenda tiene su base de verdad, Starscream-dijo Megatron con inteligencia-después de todo, la historia dice que Primus solo pudo vencer a Unicron al crear a los 13 Prime originales-narro Megatron.

Starscream se quedó pensando, era cierto, la leyenda contaba eso, pero aun había un hecho que no concordaba del todo-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que la sangre de ese malvado destructor haya terminado apareciendo en este planeta? Es cierto, es abundante en Energon, pero ¿Energon Oscuro? ¿Cómo puede ser?-pregunto intrigado.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento en la situación actual-No estoy seguro, la leyenda solo dice que Unicron fue vencido, más no destruido y que el titán desapareció en los confines del espacio sin dejar rastro alguno, es imposible saber con certeza que fue lo que ocurrió, pero una cosa si es segura, este planeta se ha vuelto más valioso de lo que pensaba, es toda una joya-reconoció el tirano sonriendo de manera cruel y viendo una imagen holográfica del planeta.

-Parece que el plan de conquista terrestre aún sigue en pie ¿no es verdad mi señor?-pregunto Starscream.

-Más que nunca Starscream; Soundwave-el aludido dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de su señor-envía un mensaje a todos nuestros servidores, diles que quiero que se reporten lo más pronto posible en el Némesis, los Autobots cada vez son menos, así que conquistar este planeta debe ser nuestra máxima prioridad, con solo cinco Autobots, conquistarlo será sencillo-declaro Megatron sonriendo malignamente y Soundwave asintió.

-Es una estrategia brillante mi señor, pronto tendrá el control total de la Tierra y con ello, al Universo entero-señalo Starscream.

Megatron solo sonreía, la conquista de la Tierra era el último eslabón y pronto se convertiría en amo y señor del Universo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una guerra devastadora, misma que viene del espacio está a punto de comenzar en la Tierra; Autobots vs Decepticons; Proteger vs Destruir"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_y resulto serlo, ahora Megatron sabe que la Tierra es más valiosa y misteriosa de lo que pensó, algo que le agrada y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de hecho fue algo malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no realmente, fue algo un poco más siniestro y alarmante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_la Matrix ya se encuentra en posesión de Optimus, ya que es la clave de su poder como Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, aunque rescataron a J, no fueron capaces de obtener la fuente de energía y Megatron obtuvo un buen conocimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Kuro Alter, Snow Archer, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Konami-Kun 2000, Gokash Z, Zeus, Hades, Franco, Nahuel836, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Bowser3000000, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	6. Recien Llegados

"_**Tras una difícil batalla y una peligrosa situación, Arcee y los demás consiguieron salvar al Agente J de la nave de los Decepticons, mientras que Optimus y Ratchet tuvieron un encuentro con Megatron por la fuente de energía que ambos bandos detectaron, desafortunadamente, el cruel tirano la obtuvo después de una intensa batalla, una vez que ambos volvieron a la base y fueron informados de lo ocurrido, el Agente J no solo agradeció que salvaran sus vidas, sino que nombro a Twilight, Sunset y Starlight Agentes del Gobierno Honorarias, dándoles a entender que ya no intervendría en las operaciones de los Autobots y les dejaría la protección de la Tierra, pues como bien dijo Optimus, ellos eran la mejor defensa contra los Decepcticons, por desgracia, la fuente de energía que Megatron se llevó resulto ser algo llamado Energon Oscuro, también conocido como Sangre de Unicron, un ser sumamente malvado que desapareció hace milenios ¿Cuál será el misterio que envuelve a este asunto?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Recién Llegados**

El día comenzaba una vez más en la ciudad de Ponyville, cuando Sunset apareció en la escuela en su nueva motocicleta, siendo recibida por Twilight, quien acababa de ser dejada por Bee y Starlight por Bulkhead, ahora mismo, las tres chicas ingresaron a la escuela y cada una se retiró con su respectivo grupo de amigas, claro que las amigas de Twilight también eran de Sunset, pero ella siempre ha sido algo solitaria.

-Cielos Twilight, sin duda la motocicleta de Sunset es realmente genial-señalo Applejack sonriendo al ver la moto en la que la peli fuego.

-Le debe haber costado un ojo de la cara-agrego Rainbow Dash-dime algo amiga ¿Cuándo me dejaras dar una vuelta en ella?-pregunto la chica de cabello arcoíris ansiosa por un poco de emoción a alta velocidad.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser posible-dijo Sunset sonriendo, al tiempo que se acercaba a su vehículo-es algo temperamental-agrego de una manera maliciosa, provocando que sus amigas quedaran confundidas.

-Eso suena casi como si estuviera viva o algo así-dijo Fluttershy.

-Ay querida, por favor no digas tonterías, obviamente lo que Sunset quiso decir fue que…-Rarity no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Pinkie Pie intervino.

-¡Quiso decir que la motocicleta es en realidad un robot que viene de otro planeta y que forma parte de un grupo de robots que se transforman en vehículo para pasar inadvertidos en nuestro mundo!-declaro la peli rosa, dejando a Sunset y a Twilight con la boca muy abierta e incluso Arcee brinco de manera involuntaria al escuchar eso.

-Si…no creo que sea eso-dijo Rainbow con escepticismo.

-Mejor díganme, cuento con ustedes para ayudarme esta tarde en la granja de mi familia, mi abuela y mis hermanos tienen que salir al pueblo cercano por asuntos de negocio y necesito quien me dé una mano-señalo Applejack.

-Por supuesto-respondió Twilight tratando de sonar tranquila-de hecho, Spike, Kenneth y Odd también estarán presentes ahí-aseguro la peli violeta.

-Eso me agrada, cuantos más mejor, entonces nos vemos en mi casa-se despidió Applejack y así, cada una se marchó a su respectivo hogar, siendo las tres chicas llevadas por sus guardianes.

-¿Quién es esa chica? No me agrado lo acertada que es-dijo Arcee.

-Se llama Pinkie Pie, ella es algo…complicada-respondió Sunset.

-Yo no lo diría de ese modo, creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos alejada de ella antes de que sea tarde-dijo Arcee.

-No seas paranoica, sí…es algo…acertada en todo lo que dice y hace…incluso tiene algo que llama Pinkie Sentido y reconozco que eso es…algo aterrador, bueno, bastante aterrador, pero es una buena chica y mientras no hagas nada que capte su atención o confirme sus palabras no creo que ocurra algo-aseguro Sunset.

-Si tú lo dices-respondió Arcee con tono sarcástico.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet se encontraba revisando algunos cambios abruptos de energía que habían ocurrido en las horas recientes, mientras buscaba la fuente de esos cambios-¿Hay algo viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus.

-Nada, es muy extraño, anoche registre energía Cybertroniana, pero cuando trate de ubicarla esta había desaparecido, desconozco por completo de que se trate-respondió Ratchet.

-Continua intentándolo viejo amigo, con Megatron en la Tierra no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos tome ventaja, tenemos que averiguar que esa fuente de energía que localizaste-señalo Optimus.

-Una cosa si te puedo decir Optimus y es que esa energía no pertenece a Energon, es energía de un Cybertroniano, pero no puedo determinar si es amigo o enemigo-informo Ratchet-aunque tal vez no se trate de nada-.

-O puede que sea todo-agrego Optimus.

Ratchet guardo silencio un momento, definitivamente trabajaba mucho mejor ahora que Twilight elimino la presencia de virus en el sistema, tuvo que reconocerlo, esa chica realmente era una genio, pero aun así, había algo que lo inquietaba y mucho.

-Optimus, con todo respeto, creo que es necesario recurrir a ellos, somos menos que los Decepticons, pero con ellos en el campo de batalla podríamos obtener una ventaja mucho mayor sobre…-.

-Ratchet, es cierto que ellos son nuestras mejores armas, nuestra más grande fuerza, pero también son demasiado llamativos, mientras nosotros podemos pasar inadvertidos para los ojos humanos, ellos pueden ser fácilmente notables, por eso solo podrán salir en casos de extrema emergencia-expreso Optimus.

-Entendido, pero ahora que Megatron volvió ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte para que sea necesario recurrir a su ayuda?-pregunto Ratchet.

-No lo sé viejo amigo, pero es seguro que pronto tendremos que recurrir a ellos, en especial porque ahora que perdimos a Wheeljack, nuestras fuerzas se debilitaron un poco-reconoció Optimus con pesar, cuando una alarma sonó-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-La computadora detecto una energía inusual proveniente de las afueras de Ponyville, en un lugar llamado "Granjas Apple"-informo Ratchet-parece que Arcee, Bumbleebee y Bulkhead llevan a sus respectivas humanas a ese sitio-.

-Diles que se mantengan alerta y que no actúen a menos que sea necesario, presiento que no somos los únicos que detectamos ese aumento de energía-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Las palabras del líder de los Autobots eran más que correctas, ya que Soundwave también detecto aquella fuente de energía y no tardo en ubicarla-Parece que es energía que proviene de una reliquia Cybertroniana-observo Starscream.

-Eso sí que suena interesante-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

-No comprendo, primero Energon, luego Sangre de Unicron y ahora una reliquia Cybertroniana ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Starscream.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, envía a algunas tropas a recuperar esa reliquia-ordeno Megatron.

Starscream vio una oportunidad perfecta para quedar bien ante su señor-Haré algo mejor que eso, dirigiré personalmente la recuperación de esa reliquia y se la traeré a usted mi señor-.

-Bien, te daré la oportunidad, pero no me vayas a fallar Starscream o las consecuencias serán catastróficas-advirtió Megatron y Starscream asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granjas Apple**

Applejack se encontraba esperando a sus amigas, quienes no tardaron en llegar, aunque fueron Kenneth, Odd y Spike los primeros en hacerlo, ya que ellos optaron por ir en sus respectivas bicicletas, al llegar fueron recibidos por la honesta Applejack, quien de inmediato los puso a trabajar dándoles de comer a los animales, tarea que Kenneth y Spike no tuvieron problemas en realizar, pero…

-Uno para ti, uno para mí, uno para ti, dos para mí-decía repartiendo las manzanas y zanahorias para el caballo, dándole una y comiéndose él otra.

-Odd, eso es del caballo-regaño Kenneth.

-Pero a él no le importa compartir-dijo Odd mordiendo una zanahoria, lo que le valió una mordida de parte del caballo justo en el trasero-¡Oye! ¡Y por la retaguardia!-se quejó el rubio, provocando que sus dos amigos se rieran.

De pronto, Spike se quedó callado y ese hecho noto Kenneth-¿Qué sucede viejo? No me digas que sigues pensando en el video que encontramos-señalo el chico refiriéndose a un video que hallaron una tarde mientras navegaban por Internet sobre conspiraciones alienígenas.

Dicho video era hecho por un tal Ronaldo, el cual se la pasaba hablando sobre unas guerreras llamadas Crystal Gems y que venían de otro planeta, que supuestamente para proteger a la humanidad, pero que preguntaba hasta cuando lo harían y que pasaría cuando se cansara de ello, pasando a la conquista del planeta, de ese video paso a uno donde hablaba de extraños robots que se transformaban en vehículos y que ahora se ocultaban entre las personas, todo eso sonaba increíblemente ridículo y los videos, así como las fotos no eran muy confiables.

-¡Te lo digo Kenneth, ese chico sabe de lo que habla!-declaro Spike.

-Por favor, es el mismo sujeto que hablaba sobre los Hombres Serpientes, que Abraham Lincoln tenía un tercer ojo que le daba poderes psíquicos y que Thomas Jefferson tenia tratos con extraterrestres, solo es un loco en busca de atención-aseguro Kenneth.

-¡Yo pienso que está en lo cierto!-declaro Odd luchando por quitarle una zanahoria al caballo, ya que era la última y ambos querían comérsela.

-Además ¿recuerdas que te conté que mi hermana llego en un Camaro a casa hace algunas noches? Cuando le pregunte de quien era no me dio una respuesta clara, solo me dijo que Sunset la había llevado en su nueva moto, pero yo te aseguro que no fue así-juraba Spike, para luego sacar su celular y mostrar las imágenes de tres autos que salieron en el blog del tal Ronaldo-y estos tres autos, si los ves detenidamente siempre se les ve juntos y este de color azul se la pasa frente a la Automotriz viendo el Deportivo Rojo que se está exhibiendo, hay quienes dicen que constantemente lo invita a salir, como una cita entre autos y siempre aparece esta patrulla para llevárselo-.

-Mira Spike, te voy a decir lo mismo que le digo a Odd, olvídalo, todo eso de conspiraciones alienígenas con cosas que realmente no ocurren, ahora, con respecto a tu hermana llegando en un Camaro, tal vez Sunset también tiene uno y no lo saca con frecuencia-señalo Kenneth.

-¿Pero entonces porque me mintió?-pregunto Spike.

-Quizás Sunset le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, después de todo, ya sabes que ella no le gusta que la directora Celestia se entere de todo lo que hace-le recordó Kenneth, pero vio que sus dos amigos estaban por replicar-miren, por ahora terminemos con nuestras labores y luego pediremos una explicación a las chicas, quienes ya han llegado-.

Efectivamente, Twilight y las demás, incluso Starlight acababan de llegar a la granja, la peli violeta y Starlight habían sido llevadas por sus respectivos guardianes, los cuales se quedaron a distancia prudente para hacer parecer que las chicas llegaron o a pie o en camión, Sunset no tuvo el mismo problema, ya que todos sabían de su nueva moto.

En cuanto se reencontraron, Pinkie Pie comenzó a hablar con la motocicleta, como si esperara que esta le respondiera, hecho que no ocurrió, pero sí que puso nerviosa a la Bot y sus nervios aumentaron cuando escucho que les preguntaba a las otras dos humanas donde dejaron a sus vehículos robóticos.

_-"¿Qué clase de cosa extraña es esa niña humana?"-_se preguntó Arcee sorprendida y algo espantada.

-¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie y mi Pinkie Sentido es el que me dice que algo extraño sucede!-respondió Pinkie Pie como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Arcee, dejándola espantada y no fue la única, las tres chicas también se espantaron, por suerte, las labores de Applejack la distrajeron un momento.

El trabajo comenzó, Arcee observaba desde cerca, mientras que Bee y Bulkhead lo hacían a distancia, el Autobot Explorador emitió algunos sonidos-Tienes razón, parece un trabajo bastante pesado, me recuerda mis días como obrero-señalo Bulkhead recordando aquellos tiempos antes de la guerra y Bee volvió a emitir sus sonidos-a veces extraño esa vida, pero no cambiaría todo lo que hemos pasado por nada, es cierto que hemos sufrido muchas bajas desde que comenzó esta locura, pero también obtuvimos muy buenas cosas ¿no estás de acuerdo Bee?-pregunto Bulkhead y Bee solo pudo estar de acuerdo.

Después de todo, a pesar de haber perdido a muchos buenos amigos por culpa de la guerra, ahora tenían nuevas amigas y eso era algo que hasta Arcee reconocía, aunque la Bot no estaba del todo conforme con ser guardiana de una humana, no pudo evitar reconoce que era alguien que en serio estaba dispuesta a ayudar, la vio trabajar arduamente y no solo ayudaba a Twilight, quien era su novia, sino a todas las demás, en serio era una visión impresionante.

Arcee se preguntó qué habría pasado con ella, es decir, podía sentir cierta empatía con la peli fuego, como si su vida no hubiera sido sencilla y eso era algo que ella podía notar, en definitiva no podía evitar pensar que ellas dos eran muy parecidas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un sonido familiar y desagradable.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Rarity mirando hacia el cielo y fue cuando vieron a varios aviones dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

-Parece un jet de combate y otros aviones que…bueno, la verdad no soy experto en aviones, pero nunca he visto algo como eso-señalo Kenneth.

Las tres chicas palidecieron al ver eso-Mierda-gruño Sunset sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

-Oigan… ¿acaso vienen hacia acá?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa, ya que efectivamente, los aviones descendían hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

Más antes de tocar el suelo, el jet se transformó y se convirtió en Starscream, seguido por otros soldados Vehicons de tipo aéreo, la presencia de esos robots dejo sin habla a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Kenneth sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Son reales! ¡Realmente son reales!-grito Spike emocionado.

-¿Qué salsas de manzana está pasando aquí?-cuestiono Applejack sorprendida.

Starscream miro a los alrededores y ubico a la tres humanas-Vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, son las tres mocosas que se atrevieron a rescatar a quien me diría la ubicación de la base Autobot, la última vez no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos, así que creo que sería mejor hacerlo de una vez, yo soy Starscream; Primer General Militar del Imperio Decepticon-se presentó el Con sonriendo.

-Diría que es un gusto conocerlo, pero estaría mintiendo-gruño Sunset con enfado-entonces, básicamente es el perro faldero de Megatron ¿no es verdad? Dime ¿Cómo reacciono cuando se enteró de tu fracaso?-pregunto de forma burlona y Arcee tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse.

Starscream quedo sin habla al escuchar eso, comenzó a titubear y de ahí paso a la rabia-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por tu insolencia! ¡Acaben con ellas!-ordeno Starscream y los Vehicons apuntaron con sus armas, pero en esos momentos, la moto de Sunset se adelantó y se transformó, dándole una patada a Starscream, provocando que cayera sobre dos de sus soldados.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Rainbow.

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¡Bumbleebee/Bulkhead!-gritaron Twilight y Starlight respectivamente, no paso mucho para que sus dos amigos aparecieran listos para la acción.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-grito Rarity sorprendida, antes de que Sunset diera indicación de retroceder.

-¡Oigan! ¿Podrían explicarnos que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Se los explicaremos más tarde, por ahora hay que resguardarnos!-señalo Sunset-¡Confiamos en ustedes!-grito Sunset y Arcee asintió, desafortunadamente, Twilight se tropezó y estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por un Vehicon-¡Twilight!-.

Sunset corrió y sin saber qué hacer, levanto una piedra, arrojándosela al Con para captar su atención, algo que funciono, pero antes de que pasara a mayores, Bee apareció y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza al Vehicon, enviándolo por los aires, mientras la peli fuego se arrojaba hacia Twilight y la protegía con su cuerpo.

Bee se agacho y emitió algunos sonidos-Si…gracias Bee-respondió Twilight a la pregunta de su amigo, misma que no era necesaria traducir.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Sunset.

-¡Espera!-grito Twilight deteniéndola-no querrás dejar esto-dijo entregándole a Sunset su collar, mismo que llevaba un dije que tenía la forma de un Fénix dorado con detalles rojizos, que lo hacían parecer hecho de fuego, en el centro de su pecho llevaba incrustado una gema de color dorado que resplandecía como el zafiro, era algo verdaderamente hermoso y uno de los más grandes tesoros de Sunset.

-Gracias Twilight, vamos, tenemos que ponernos a salvo-indico Sunset tomando a su novia de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban los demás.

Por su parte, los tres Autobots se encargaban de los Decepticons, con Starscream dándoles la orden de ataque, pero al ver que no hacían nada más que fallar, se dispuso a atacarlos con sus misiles, siendo interceptado por un rayo de Arcee.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-bramo lanzándose contra él y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro-¡Ríndete Starscream, no eres rival para nosotros!-declaro la valiente Bot.

-Eso puede ser cierto, por suerte traje un poco de ayuda extra-respondió Starscream sonriendo cruelmente.

Repentinamente un par de autos más hicieron acto de aparición, siendo el primero un auto de carreras de color rojo y el segundo una camioneta blindada de color azul oscuro, ambos vehículos se transformaron a sus modalidades de robots, para asombro del resto de las amigas de las chicas.

-¡Break Down!-exclamo Bulkhead viendo al robot fornido de color azul con rostro rojizo y ojos amarillos.

-¡Bulkhead, que gusto me da volver a verte, no tienes idea de cuánto ansiaba poder tener la oportunidad de enviarte al depósito de chatarra de una vez por todas!-declaro Break Down sonriendo de forma cruel.

-Y supongo que también recuerdan al buen Knock Out, médico del Imperio Decepticon-señalo Starscream al segundo Con recién llegado.

-No debería sorprenderme que aun queden Autobots en la Tierra, después de todo ¿Por qué otros motivos Lord Megatron habrá enviado llamar a más soldados de alto rango para esto?-pregunto Knock Out con tono burlón y Starscream gruño

-No tientes tu maldita suerte, como verán Autobots, nuestro imperio se extiende cada vez más, mientras ustedes son cada vez menos-se burló Starscream.

-¡Seremos pocos, pero seguimos siendo valiente!-declaro Arcee colocándose en guardia, al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-Bien, Break Down, tú y el resto de los Vehicons encárguense de ellos, mientras nosotros buscamos la reliquia Cybertroniana-ordeno Starscream.

-Será un placer ¿Qué dices Bulkhead? ¿Listo para convertirte en menos que un recuerdo?-pregunto transformando su mano izquierda en un martillo gigante.

-¡Sigue soñando!-acepto Bulkhead transformando su mano derecho en una bola demoledora, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus armas con mucha fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que agito los árboles de manzana y provocaron que las frutas cayeran al suelo.

-¡Mis manzana!-grito Applejack alarmada, pero Rainbow la detuvo.

-Creo que hay algo más importante que eso ahora, querida-señalo Rarity y sus palabras eran bastante acertadas.

Los Vehicons comenzaron a dispararles a Arcee y a Bee, quienes saltaron de un lado a otro, esquivando los disparos y atacando a sus oponentes, al tiempo que la Bot enviaba un llamado de auxilio a Optimus, en especial por el asunto de la reliquia que los Cons buscaban, sin imaginarse que alguien más intercepto su señal.

Sunset solo veía como sus amigos Autobots lidiaban contra los Decepticons, mientras Starscream y el llamado Knock Out se dirigían a buscar aquella reliquia, rápidamente, la peli fuego pensó en algo o mejor dicho, decidió actuar de forma precipitada.

-¿A dónde vas?-exclamo Kenneth al verla.

-¡No podemos permitir que esos dos se apoderen de lo que sea que están buscando, podría ser algo peligroso para los Autobots!-al ver las miradas de confusión de todos sus amigos, excepto de Twilight y de Starlight, la peli fuego suspiro-escuchen, sé que les debemos una larga explicación, pero ahora les pido que confíen en nosotras y nos ayuden-.

-Arcee, Bee y Bulkhead, es decir, la moto, el Camaro y la camioneta verde son nuestros amigos-continuo Twilight.

-Están aquí para ayudarnos y esos otros robots que aparecieron son los malos, por eso no podemos permitir que obtengan lo que sea que busquen-finalizo Starlight.

El grupo se vio entre sí y luego sonrieron-No tienen que pedirnos ayuda, todas estamos dispuestas a ayudar-aseguro Applejack y Spike le pico el hombro, captando su atención, cuando todos voltearon, encontraron a Fluttershy escondida entre la paja, en posición fetal y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos-bueno…casi todos-.

-¡Además! ¿Qué tan seguido se puede patear traseros robóticos?-pregunto Rainbow emocionada y las tres chicas sonrieron contentas.

-Oye Applejack ¿Por qué decías que el manzano más grande de la granja era tan valioso?-pregunto Odd mirando por una ventana.

-Porque fue el lugar donde mis padres se casaron ¿Por qué?-pregunto Applejack confundida por esa pregunta.

-Porque esos dos robots malvados se dirigen hacia el mismo-respondió Odd.

-¿Qué?-Applejack se alarmo y corrió a ver lo que pasaba, descubriendo que era muy cierto, Starscream y Knock Out se dirigían al árbol-¿Por qué se dirigen hacia el manzano más especial de la granja?-.

-Tal vez lo que buscan se encuentra ahí-sugirió Pinkie Pie.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que actuar de inmediato-indico Sunset y el grupo asintió, mientras afuera la batalla continuaba, por suerte, no tendrían que ir a enfrentarlos con sus manos, llevarían el tractor y un arma mortal.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Usando un rastreador, los dos Decepticons llegaron ante el manzano-Parece que la reliquia esta debajo de este árbol-señalo Knock Out.

Starscream golpeo el tronco con su mano-Y se ve muy sólido, aunque no es nada que un disparo de mis misiles no arregle-aseguro apuntándole con su brazo derecho, pero en ese momento, un sonido se escuchó y Applejack apareció en el tractor, usándolo para embestir a Starscream y lograr que perdiera el equilibrio, provocando que cayera y su misil fuera disparado hacia el cielo.

Al momento en que este cayó, por azares del destino, termino siendo sobre un soldado Vehicon, haciéndolo pedazos, Knock Out quedo confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, ya que repentinamente, Rainbow, Sunset y Starlight aparecieron sobre patines, usando unas sogas que enredaron en las piernas del Decepticon, provocando que cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Infelices, esta tierra va a ensuciar mi pintura!-bramo enojado.

-Entonces no te va a gustar lo que viene-dijo Spike y es que las gallinas salieron de la nada, saltando sobre el rostro del Con, aleteando y picoteando su armadura, claro que no eran más que daños superficiales, pero para él eso era lo peor que podría ocurrir.

Por su parte, Applejack se dirigió hacia Starscream, para pasarle el tractor por encima-¡Nadie toca el manzano de mis padres!-aseguro, más el General sujeto el tractor y levantándose miro a la chica con enfado.

-¡Applejack!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Starscream acerco el vehículo hacia su rostro y miro a la vaquera con enfado-Vas a pagar muy caro por tu insolencia humana-.

-¡Piensa de nuevo!-grito Sunset arrojándole un petardo usando una resortera y por pura suerte, dicho objeto le dio de lleno en el ojo-¡Chatarra! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo furioso, al tiempo que soltaba el tractor, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Applejack! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Estoy bien, pero no sé cómo le explicare a mi familia esto-respondió la rubia señalando el daño del vehículo.

-No tendrán que preocuparse por eso, ya que ahora mismo me encargare de ustedes-siseo Starscream apuntándoles con su misil.

Las dos chicas solo pudieron darse cuenta del tremendo peligro en el que estaban, mientras el misil de Starscream resplandecía.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una verdad al descubierto y ahora dos de las chicas están en un gran peligro ¿Cómo saldrán de esta situación tan crítica?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_creo que es un caso de tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, además, el mismo Megatron reconoció que se divierte con los intentos de Starscream de hacerse al poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Luna Creed: **_lo entiendo y bueno, al parecer hay nuevos aliados para los dos bandos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_eso se debe a que salí tarde del trabajo, recuerden que a veces no tengo tiempo de responderlos a todos y solo los enlisto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Alexandra Ónix: **_para Megatron es una maravillosa noticia, pero aún debe averiguar cómo es posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Enya Berserk: **_lo bueno es que no lo va a destruir, lo malo es que lo explotara sin piedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_en su momento el tirano empleara todo el poder que acaba de descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, estoy basándome en la serie de "Transformers Prime" y en esa serie, a Megatron nunca le intereso hacer eso, pero lo pensare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_bueno, las cosas se complicaron un poco más que eso, ya que ahora hay una reliquia justo en la granja de Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_primero voy a hacer aparecer a algunos cuantos personajes de ambos bandos y luego empezare con los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_lo mismo se le puede decir a Sunset sobre Arcee, ya que la guerra es algo que te marca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_grandes sorpresas están cayendo sobre los dos bandos que luchan por el Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que una pregunta más adecuada sería ¿Cómo esconder esto de Pinkie Pie? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_es lamentable hasta dónde puede llegar la ingratitud y la arrogancia del ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_si tengo que elegir entre los dos me quedo con el de Prime, porque era algo tétrico, sin un rostro no podías saber que estaba pensando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_Megatron valora el poder, pero también lo hace con el conocimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_me imagino que es un caso de mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Alexandra Ónix, Enya Berserk, Éire, Olivia, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, Abbacchio Leone, Ichiro Rider, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	7. Hermanos Autobots

"_**Tanto los Autobots como los Decepticons detectaron la señal de una misteriosa reliquia Cybertroniana, por lo que ambos bandos decidieron darse a la tarea de obtenerla antes que el otro, por caprichos del destino, dicha reliquia termino apareciendo en las Granjas Apple, hogar de Applejack, una de las amigas más cercanas a Twilight, Sunset y Starlight, lo que ha desencadenado una batalla en dicho lugar, revelando la verdad no solo a Applejack, sino a todo el grupo de amigas, incluyendo Spike, el hermano menor de Twilight y sus dos amigos; Kenneth y Odd, además de la aparición de dos nuevos Decepticons; Break Down y Knock Out, los cuales recibieron el llamado de Megatron para acudir a la Tierra, para desgracia de Applejack, la reliquia que buscaban se encontraba precisamente debajo del manzano más grande que había en su granja, mismo donde sus padres se habían casado hace mucho tiempo y que ahora era el blanco de los Decepticons"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Hermanos Autobots**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet acababa de detectar la señal de los Decepticons en la granja Apple y ahora le informaba a Optimus, además de que Arcee, Bulkhead y Bumbleebee también se encontraban en el campo de batalla, pero aun superados en número.

-¡Ratchet, activa el Portal Terrestre de inmediato, tengo que llegar a auxiliarlos!-indico Optimus.

Pero justo cuando el médico iba a proceder, algo capto su atención en la pantalla-Que extraño-.

-¿Qué sucede viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus mirando a su amigo más antiguo.

-Detecto otras tres señales Cybertronianas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran Arcee y los demás, pero son señales Autobots-revelo Ratchet, dejando a Optimus algo extrañado también, pero si en verdad eran Autobots, entonces quizás la balanza de poder podría ponerse a su favor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granas Apple**

Arcee derribo a un Vehicon, cuando se fijó en el peligro en el que estaban las chicas-¡Sunset y las demás necesitan ayuda!-grito alarmada, captando la atención de Bee, mientras que Bulkhead continuaba con su pelea con Break Down.

Arcee y Bee intentaron ir en su auxilio, pero los Vehicons les cerraron el paso, provocando que solo pudieran ver el inminente peligro en que las chicas se encontraban, Starscream ya estaba listo para disparar su misil y a esa distancia no iba a quedar rastro alguno, de pronto, el sonido de tres motores captaron la atención de todos.

El primero en aparecer fue un auto azul con blanco, el cual se dirigió hacia donde estaba Starscream, rápidamente se transformó y se convirtió en un robot, con la insignia de los Autobots.

-¡No tan rápido Starscream!-declaro el Bot dándole una patada con fuerza al general, estrellándolo contra Knock Out, Bee abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quien se trataba y emitió sonidos de emoción-¡Hola Bee, que gusto verte de nuevo viejo amigo! Díganme señoritas ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto sonriéndoles de manera amistosa y al ver la cara de confusión de todas, con excepción de tres sonrió comprensivo-lo sé, lo entiendo, olvide presentarme, pueden llamarme Side Burn-.

Una patrulla de policías también apareció, derribando a un par de Vehicons más antes de transformarse en un robot de color blanco con el rostro cubierto por una máscara metálica-¡Prowl!-exclamo Arcee.

-Hola Arcee, que gusto verte de nuevo-saludo de manera militar.

Finalmente, tras dispararle un misil y conseguir derribar a Bulkhead, Break Down se dispuso a aplastarlo con su martillo, pero un tercer auto apareció y se transformó, dándole una patada al grandulón con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero si te metes con un Wrecker, te metes con todos!-declaro el Autobot.

-¡X Brawn!-grito Bulkhead emocionado.

-Hola viejo amigo, es un gusto verte de nuevo-saludo X Brawn ayudando a Bulkhead a levantarse.

-¡No puedo creerlo, estas aquí y también Side Burn y Prowl!-exclamo el Bot emocionado.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Arcee sorprendida y confundida por aquella inesperada aparición, cuando los Vehicons, guiados por Break Down les apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Lo hablaremos después, primero hay una misión que terminar y civiles que salvar!-indico Prowl.

Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos ante las palabras del auto patrulla-Si, siempre quiere tomar el rol de líder-confirmo X Brawn.

Los nuevos Autobots se prepararon para continuar con la pelea, mientras que Side Burn se ocupaba de proteger a las chicas y chicos de los dos Cons que tenía al frente-¿Qué estas esperando Knock Out? ¡Ataca!-ordeno Starscream.

-No cuentes conmigo para eso, Starscream, después de todo ¿sabes lo que una batalla como esta le hará a mi pintura?-pregunto Knock Out más preocupado por su pintura que por cumplir con la misión designada por Megatron.

Starscream solo gruño-Entonces sirve de algo y corta ese árbol para poder obtener la reliquia-ordeno el General con enfado.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no exaltes-advirtió el médico activando una sierra en su brazo derecho.

Al ver eso, Applejack se alarmo-¡No! ¡No dejen que corten el árbol!-suplico mirando a Side Burn, el cual le sonrió.

-Escucha, no sé porque ese árbol es tan importante, pero no necesito saberlo, si realmente lo quieres lo protegeré con mi vida, así que quédense detrás de mí-ordeno el Bot dirigiéndose a la batalla.

Twilight, Sunset y Starlight se colocaron al lado de sus amigas para poder ver mejor la acción-No cabe duda que es un Autobot-reconoció Starlight sonriendo.

-Y creo que ni Arcee ni los demás sabían que ellos estaban aquí-observo Sunset, mientras el resto de sus amigos los veían en búsqueda de una explicación-está bien, tratare de resumirlos, esto…-.

-¡Ellos son robots que vienen de otro planeta, mismo que quedó destruido después de una guerra que duro milenios, lo que provoco que lo abandonaran, mientras los malos conquistan otros planetas, los buenos tratan de salvarlos, ahora la Tierra es el siguiente blanco de los robots malvados, se supone que deben mantenerse ocultos de los ojos humanos, pero Twilight, Sunset y Starlight, además de algunos agentes del gobierno los conocen y han formado una alianza para luchar por la libertad no solo de la Tierra, sino de todo el planeta!-narro Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a las tres chicas con la boca muy abierta.

-Pues…básicamente es eso…oye ¿Cómo putas haces eso?-pregunto Sunset entre sorprendida y asustada, y Pinkie Pie solo sonrió.

**(Nota: no sé ustedes, pero cada vez que Pinkie Pie es tan acertada en todo me da mucho miedo)**

Starscream comenzó a disparar contra Side Burn, quien esquivo los disparos con mucha agilidad-¿Por qué no afinas tu puntería Scream?-se burló el joven Autobot.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!-bramo Starscream volviendo a dispararle repetidamente, pero sin éxito alguno.

-¡Afina tu puntería! ¡Afina tu puntería!-se burlaba Side Burn, para después barrerse por el suelo y derribar al Decepticon, apuntándole con su arma-¡Si fuera tu no me movería ni un poco!-advirtió y Starscream comenzó a titubear alarmado.

-¡Bueno…tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo, ya sabes…algo benéfico!-sugirió Starscream sonriendo de forma nerviosa, pero antes de que Side Burn diera su respuesta…

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kenneth, pero el Bot no reacciono a tiempo y Knock Out uso una vara eléctrica para darle un shock.

Side Burn cayó al suelo y Starscream aprovecho para levantarse-Buen trabajo, veo que algunas veces haces algo bien-señalo Starscream.

-Vaya forma de agradecer que alguien salvara tu pellejo-señalo Knock Out de forma molesta.

Starscream miro el manzano y luego a los humanos-No me explico porque les importa tanto esto, pero descuiden, les daré el privilegio de verlo desaparecer-sentencio sonriendo y apuntando su misil.

-¡NO!-grito Applejack, pero sus amigas la sujetaron, ya no había nada que hacer y Starscream disparo, destruyendo el árbol por completo, captando la atención de todos.

Poco a poco, el polvo comenzó a dispersarse y el grupo salió ileso, algo sucios, pero todavía estaban vivos y eso era ganancia-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Sunset.

-Cuando logre levantarme responderé-dijo Odd aturdido.

Applejack camino lentamente y vio que del manzano que fuera testigo de la boda de sus padres ya no quedaba nada-No…-dijo cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, mientras sus amigas se acercaban y la abrazaban para consolarla.

-¿Por qué harían algo tan cruel como esto?-cuestiono Rarity molesta.

Starscream y Knock Out avanzaron, encontrando la reliquia en el cráter que quedo del manzano, sonriendo de forma siniestra, Starscream la levanto, se trataba de una esfera de color dorada con algunos símbolos de Cybertron, Knock Out la vio un momento y no tardo en descubrir lo que era.

-Es un Recolector de Energon-dijo impresionado.

-Cierto, aunque también se le conoce como Extractor, debido a que también…-Starscream activo la esfera y la uso en contra de…

-¡Bee cuidado!-grito Twilight, por suerte, su amigo la escucho y evito el disparo muy a tiempo, el rayo le dio a un Vehicon y la esfera le quito todo el Energon de su cuerpo, dejándolo como un cascaron vacío.

-¡Mierda!-exclamaron Sunset y Arcee ante aquella visión.

Starscream sonrió ante eso, esa esfera normalmente se usaba para sacar Energon con más facilidad de las minas y/o reservas, pero los Decepticons las comenzaron a emplear como armas, usándolas para quitarle el Energon a los Autobots, una forma muy cruel de eliminarlos.

-Incluso podría quitarle el Energon a Megatron-pensó Starscream con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, provocando que Knock Out lo viera con diversión-¡Así que Autobots! ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en quedarse sin su preciado Energon?-pregunto apuntándoles a todos los Autobots, quienes se prepararon para el ataque traicionero, pero…

Antes de que Starscream pudiera hacer algo, Side Burn se recuperó de golpe y le arrebato la esfera de una patada, tomando por sorpresa a Starscream y a Knock Out-¡La próxima vez asegúrate de que tu oponente no pueda levantarse después de haberlo derribado!-señalo con una sonrisa de burla, para después darle un puñetazo a Starscream, quien vio como la esfera salía volando.

-¡Recuperen la esfera!-ordeno con furia y los Vehicons se dispusieron a cumplir con la orden del general, pero los Autobots no iba a permitir eso.

Break Down se distrajo al ver la esfera que se dirigía hacia él y por eso no logro ver el momento en que Bulkhead le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, estrellándolo contra algunos Vehicons, mientras X Brawn corría hacia su amigo.

-¡Bulk!-grito y su compañero asintió, colocando sus manos en posición, X Brawn dio un salto y Bulkhead lo impulso con sus manos, lo que permitió que X Brawn obtuviera la esfera.

-¡X Brawn cuidado!-grito Prowl al ver que los Decepticons lo tenían rodeado y rápidamente comenzó a dispararles, ayudado por Arcee.

Starscream se levantó de golpe sumamente molesto-¡Esa esfera es mía!-.

-¡Oye Starscream!-la voz de Side Burn capto su atención y recibió un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro-¡Eso es por el manzano que destruiste!-bramo enojado, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, ya que Knock Out intento volver a atacarlo por sorpresa, pero el Bot se lo esperaba y en cuanto se movió, termino por electrocutar a Starscream.

-Oh oh-fue todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡No esta vez amigo!-declaro Side Burn dándole un puñetazo con fuerza, estrellándolo justo en el charco de lodo de los cerdos.

-¡MI PINTURA!-grito con enfado al ver que quedo extremadamente sucio con lodo y algo que esperaba que también fuera lodo.

Starscream se recuperó del choque eléctrico y miro a X Brawn-¡Esa esfera es mí!-bramo disparándole al Autobot.

-¡X Brawn!-grito Arcee y el Bot recibió el disparo de lleno, para espanto de todos, mientras Scream sonreía de forma victoriosa, ahora podría anexar la muerte de otro Autobot a su lista de triunfos, pero…

-Buen tiro-felicito X Brawn mostrando la esfera completamente destruida.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Starscream sorprendido y molesto, mientras el Bot se reía.

-Este es el estilo de los Wrecker ¿verdad Bulk?-pregunto X Brawn.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo viejo amigo!-afirmo Bulkhead y ambos chocaron sus manos en un dame cinco.

Starscream se enfadó tanto que estuvo a punto de ordenar liquidar a todos los Autobots y a los humanos que interfirieron en sus planes, pero la repentina aparición de un camión de color rojo con detalles azules capto la atención de todos, mismo que se transformó en el valiente Optimus Prime, que comenzó a disparar contra los Decepticons.

Con su líder presente, los Autobots comenzaron a ganar terreno contra los Cons-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!-ordenaba Starscream sintiéndose enormemente humillado, transformándose en su modo de jet y abandonando el campo de batalla, el resto de los Vehicons no tardaron en seguirlo, al igual que Knock Out y Break Down, solo que estos se transformaron en autos.

Una vez que los Decepticons se retiraron, los Autobots pudieron dejar de lado sus armas y recibir como bien se merece a sus viejos amigos-X Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-dijo Optimus.

-El gusto es nuestro, Optimus-saludo X Brawn feliz de ver de nuevo a su líder.

-¡Señor!-saludo Prowl haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡Viejo Optimus, que bueno verte sano y salvo!-declaro Side Burn-¡Y lo mismo digo de ti Bee, no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte una vez más!-saludo el Bot mirando a Bee, que le correspondió el saludo.

La charla pudo continuar, pero también había otras cosas que explicar, como el hecho de que ahora más humanos conocían la existencia de los Autobots y de los Decepticons, esta iba a ser una larga noche y por suerte, la familia de Applejack le acababa de enviar un mensaje, al parecer se retrasaron y pasarían la noche en el pueblo al que fueron, eso ya era una ganancia, considerando la gran pérdida que acababan de sufrir.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Después de contarles a todos sobre la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons, misma que provoco la muerte de su mundo natal, pero que ahora Megatron, el líder de los Decepticons, buscaba la manera de apoderarse del Universo entero, siendo la Tierra el último eslabón en la cadena que necesitaba para lograr su objetivo, Sunset les conto que supieron de ellos cuando compro su moto, sin saber que se trataba de una robot extraterrestre, Rarity tuvo que reconocer que era una Autobot sumamente elegante.

Fue el turno de los tres nuevos Autobots, quienes se presentaron como los famosos Hermanos Autobots:

X Brawn, el hermano mayor y uno de los antiguos miembros de los Wrecker, un grupo de infiltración Autobot, cuya especialidad eran los ataques directos y a veces silenciosos, siendo amigo de Bulkhead y del fallecido Wheeljack, cuando escucho eso, X Brawn por poco se cae al suelo, sin dar crédito a que Wheeljack haya muerto.

Prowl, el hermano de en medio, un oficial de Cybertron que siempre respetaba la ley, el orden y los protocolos, siendo un fiel creyente de estos y de la justicia, haciendo todo exactamente como se indicaba en el reglamento, algo que podría llegar a ser estresante, según su hermano mayor.

Finalmente, Side Burn, el hermano más joven del grupo y uno de los amigos más cercanos de Bumbleebee, con quien solía competir para ver quién de los dos era el más rápido del Universo, competencias en las que siempre quedaban empatados.

-Y dime amiga ¿evitas que Bulkhead se meta en problemas?-pregunto X Brawn mirando a Starlight.

-Por lo general, los problemas nos siguen a donde vamos-respondió Starlight sonriéndole en son de broma.

-Creo que nos vamos a entender muy bien-dijo X Brawn divertido.

-Oye, realmente eres alguien muy curiosa ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas que llevas en la cara?-pregunto Side Burn.

-Se llaman lentes-respondió Twilight algo nerviosa y Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos-entiendo, creo que es bueno que sea tan curioso-.

-Ah… ¿Cómo es que Twilight entiende todos esos sonidos?-pregunto Rainbow extrañada por el hecho de que amiga pudiera entender lo que Bee decía.

-No es tan difícil, yo también lo entiendo-señalo Fluttershy.

-¡Y yo!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada, curiosamente, Kenneth, Odd y Spike también entendían a la perfección lo que Bee decía con esos pitidos.

Prowl tuvo que tomar la palabra-Señor, permiso para hablar-pidió el Autobot haciendo otro saludo militar.

-Permiso concedido-respondió Optimus, no es que necesitara que sus tropas le pidieran permiso para hablar, pero Prowl era así, un Autobot que seguía los reglamentos al pie de la letra y respetaba mucho los protocolos de mando.

-Entiendo que tres de estos humanos ya son aliados y que incluso les asigno guardianes para evitar que fueran atacadas por los Decepticons, pero ahora son 12 humanos ¿Qué haremos en esta situación?-pregunto Prowl preocupado por este hecho.

-Aunque sean humanos, hoy demostraron una gran valentía al defender este lugar de los Decepticons, me impresionaron y mucho-reconoció Optimus.

-Si…pero no pudimos evitar que destruyeran el manzano más valioso de mi familia-dijo Applejack con tristeza y sus amigas la vieron con pesar, Optimus se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la vaquera.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida, ojala hubiéramos podido haber evitado la destrucción de su manzano antes de que fuera tarde-dijo Optimus a modo de disculpa.

-Agradezco sus palabras…pero ahora…ya no hay nada que hacer…ni siquiera lamentarse servirá de nada…ahora ¿Cómo le explicare esto al resto de mi familia? En ese manzano mis padres se casaron, fue algo sencillo, pero sumamente significativo y ahora…-Applejack comenzó a llorar con dolor.

Twilight miro a una de sus mejores amigas con preocupación y no era la única, todas estaban igual que ella-Optimus ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-pregunto la peli violeta.

-Temo que esto es más de lo que cualquier Autobot puede hacer, ya que se trata de una forma de vida orgánica y por desgracia, no tengo conocimientos sobre como restaurarlo-respondió Optimus-pero algo llama mi atención, exactamente ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ese árbol de vida? Porque a mi parecer, era demasiado grande, mucho más que cualquier manzano que hay a los alrededores-.

-Bueno…eso se debe a que ese manzano ha estado en estas tierras desde que el primer Applejack llego hace más de 500 años-respondió Applejack.

-Un tiempo muy largo de vida-señalo Arcee sorprendida por esa información.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-pregunto0 Rarity confundida por las palabras del sabio robot que acababan de conocer.

Optimus no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se acercó a donde quedo el hoyo y miro fijamente al mismo, mientras sus amigos se acercaban-¿Qué sucede Optimus?-pregunto Arcee.

-Si el Extractor de Energon estuvo bajo el manzano todos estos milenios, tal vez eso haya ayudado a fortalecerlo, brindándole la energía del Energon que tuvo almacenado por todo ese tiempo-respondió Optimus.

Los Autobots se vieron entre sí confundidos y Bee emitió algunos sonidos-¿Qué es lo que dice?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¡Dice que quizás el Energon pueda hacer que el manzano vuelva a la vida!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Bueno…esa es una posibilidad, si lo mantuvo con vida por todo este tipo-reconoció Twilight.

Antes de que alguien más supiera que iba a pasar, Optimus abrió el compartimiento de su pecho-¡Optimus! ¿Qué haces?-exclamo Arcee alarmada.

-Voy a darle un poco de mi Energon para devolverle la vida-respondió Optimus, al ver que sus tropas iban a protestar, el Prime se adelantó-solo le daré la necesaria para que regrese, después de todo, toda vida es valiosa, por muy insignificante que esta pueda llegar a parecer-señalo Optimus tomando un pequeño fragmento de su propio Energon y dejándolo en el hueco-ahora necesito algo que haya pertenecido al manzano-.

-Eso será un poco difícil, considerando que voló en pedazos-dijo Kenneth cruzado de brazos.

-Ah…creo que yo tengo algo-respondió Spike sacando de entre sus ropas una manzana-esa fruta cayo del árbol antes de que lo hicieran estallar ¿servirá?-.

-Ahora lo vamos a averiguar-respondió Optimus tomando la manzana y colocándola al lado del Energon, para después alejarse y emplear el poder que llevaba en su interior para darles vida.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un nuevo manzano, exactamente igual al que Starscream destruyo apareciera, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Applejack sumamente contenta, y para qué negarlo, también extremadamente aliviada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Optimus?-pregunto X Brawn preocupado por su líder.

-Estoy bien…pero más importante aún…me alegra que todo se resolviera satisfactoriamente-respondió Optimus mirando la alegría en la humana.

Aún quedaban ciertos asuntos que atender, como el hecho de que ahora más humanos sabían de su existencia y de la amenaza de los Decepticons, por fortuna, ahora contaban con el apoyo de los tres hermanos Autobots, lo que significaba que sus fuerzas se fortalecían, desafortunadamente, el Imperio Decepticons también estaba fortaleciéndose cada vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream se presentó ante Megatron en la sala de control, donde el tirano se encontraba acompañado por Soundwave, claro que el general no iba solo, sino que lo acompañaban Knock Out y Break Down.

-Lord Megatron, su más leal y humilde servidor ha regresado, pero lamento informarle que la misión fracaso, no pudimos recuperar la reliquia, el Extractor de Energon fue destruido por esos odiosos Autobots-informo Starscream.

-Esa es una verdadera lástima, Starscream-respondió Megatron con tono tranquilo y algo serio, un tono que a Starscream no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-en especial porque ahora no podrás usarlo en contra mía-agrego mirándolo de reojo.

Al escuchar eso, Starscream comenzó a titubear y a ponerse nervioso-No…no comprendo de que habla…mi señor-aseguro nervioso.

Por toda respuesta, Soundwave mostro en su rostro pantalla una grabación donde Starscream decía que el Extractor obtenía el Energon de cualquier cosa, incluso de Megatron, diciéndolo en un tono de voz sumamente malicioso, ante aquella grabación, el miedo en Starscream aumento considerablemente.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Le aseguro que todo eso tiene una explicación!-exclamo alarmado y arrodillándose-¡Por favor! ¡Le suplico que reconsidere cualquier acción destructiva que tenga en mente para mí!-suplico alarmado, más Megatron no volteaba a verlo ni siquiera por unos instantes.

-Normalmente lo haría, Starscream, pero ahora estoy sintiéndome muy tentado a hacerlo, después de todo ¡Han aparecido tres Autobots más!-bramo Megatron encarando al Decepticon.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Eso también fue algo inesperado para mí! ¡Nosotros no sabíamos tampoco que esos Autobots estaban en la Tierra!-declaro Starscream sumamente alarmado.

-¡Exacto! ¡No SABIAS sobre ellos y por eso fue que nos tomaron por sorpresa!-bramo Megatron avanzando hacia Starscream peligrosamente-¡El aumento de tropas de Prime puede también aumentar la esperanza de los planetas conquistados y creo haber dejado muy claro que eso no podía permitirse!-bramo Megatron.

Knock Out y Break Down solo se mantenían en silencio, observando todo y esperando no recibir también un castigo de parte de Megatron, el tirano era alguien de temer y era mejor no provocarlo, ahora solo disfrutarían de ver como el buen Starscream estaba a un paso de ser vaporizado.

-¡Por favor amo! ¡Permítame rectificar mis equivocaciones, le aseguro que esta vez no fallare!-suplico Starscream y una risa se escuchó, misma que captó la atención de todos.

-Tan patético como siempre, aun no me explico porque Lord Megatron te nombro Primer General-decía una voz que sonaba femenina.

Starscream no tardo en reconocer aquella voz-No…no puede ser-gruño sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Fue entonces que una Decepticon hizo acto de aparición, de tipo femenino, con una armadura color negro con detalles rojizos, ojos amarillos y un casco que tenía un par de mandíbulas que apuntaban hacia la derecha, además de tener ciertas características que la asemejaban a un escorpión, como las pinzas, la cola con aguijón y seis patas en su espalda.

-Dark Storm, esta sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Megatron complacido.

-Lord Megatron-reverencio acercándose al tirano-he venido para volver a ponerme a sus servicios, acompañada por toda la colmena de Insecticons, todos listos para servirle al único y verdadero amo del Universo-ante aquellas palabras, Megatron sonrió de forma cruel.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**A pesar de haber evitado que los Decepticons se llevaran el Extractor, el manzano fue destruido, pero gracias a Optimus ahora tienen uno nuevo, pero…"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**MENSAJE PARA LA CAMPEONA EIRE, QUISIERA SABER SI YA DECIDISTE COMO DESEAS QUE SEA TU PRIMERA APARICION EN EL FIC, DESPUES DE TODO, SOLO ESTOY ESPERANDO ELLO PARA PODER COMENZAR A SACAR LOS OC, SI TODAVIA NO TIENES UNA IDEA NO TE PREOCUPES, PUEDO PENSAR EN OTROS CAPITULOS DE MIENTRAS**

**HOY ME TOPE CON LA SORPRESA DE QUE EL PLAGIO YA FUE ELIMINADO, FUE ALGO QUE EN SERIO ME ALEGRO, PORQUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO QUEDARON EN EL OLVIDO, SOLO LAMENTO QUE EL "AUTOR" NO HAYA TENIDO EL VALOR DE DARME LA CARA, PORQUE CREO QUE PUDIMOS HABER SOLUCIONADO ESTO DE OTRA MANERA, EN LOS NUEVE AÑOS QUE LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO NUNCA HE PEDIDO LA ELIMINACION DE UN FIC Y ESPERO QUE ALGO COMO ESTO NO VUELVA A OCURRIRME, NI A MI, NI A NINGUN OTRO AUTOR**

**LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIERON SU APOYO EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, PORQUE EN SERIO SI ME SENTI MAL POR ENTERARME DE QUE ALGUIEN PLAGIO UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAS MI GRATITUD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Nova Star Prime: **_bueno, ahora la situación es más complicada para todos, ya que ahora saben que hay reliquias de Cybertron en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_muy bien ¿podrías repetirme el comentario por favor? Como dije, salí tarde y no recuerdo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_iba a ser difícil que se ocultaran, en especial si tomamos en cuenta a Pinkie Pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bueno, la intervención de Pinkie Pie ayudo mucho a eso, esa chica en serio es asombrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya lo acabas de ver, algo que se convirtió en un arma por los Decepticons en la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no solo la sorprendió, sino que además la asusto y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_con ella siendo parte del grupo es muy difícil esconder algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo y aunque el árbol fue destruido, Optimus pudo hacer algo para remediarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_bueno, en el fic los únicos Wreckers sobrevivientes van a ser Bulkhead y X Brawn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y vaya que lo fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_fue donde Knock Out dijo aquella frase tan sabia; "cuidado con los callados". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_por eso iba a ser muy difícil ocultarlos, en especial gracias a esa peli rosa tan acertada con todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Enya Berserk, Olivia, Diane Noir, Éire (espero que ya se encuentre mejor), Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Snow Archer, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuel836, Dark Digimon 16, Andros Valgreen, Hiruma Demon, Kid Shooter, Ryokan Shield, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Speed Demon 24, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	8. Enjambre Peligroso

"_**Después de una difícil pelea en las Granjas Apple, donde los Autobots se tuvieron que dar a conocer, además de recibir ayuda de tres viejos amigos; los conocidos Hermanos Autobots; X Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn, lograron evitar que Starscream obtuviera el Extractor de Energon, una reliquia que en manos de los Decepticons sería capaz de extraer el Energon de cualquier cosa, incluso de los Autobots, desafortunadamente, el manzano más valioso de la familia de Applejack quedo destruido, más gracias a la acción de Optimus, pudieron devolverlo a la vida y ahora tenían a tres nuevos miembros en el Equipo Prime, pero también debían resolver el hecho de que acababan de ser descubiertos por las amigas de Twilight y las demás, mientras tanto, Megatron se enfureció ante la presencia de estos tres nuevos Autobots y justo cuando iba a castigar a Starscream, una nueva aliada apareció, Dark Storm quien le informo que los Insecticons estaban listos para servirle a su amo y señor"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Enjambre Peligroso**

**Némesis**

Megatron caminaba por los pasillos de su poderosa nave, siendo acompañado por sus leales seguidores, entre ellos Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, Break Down y la recién llegada, Dark Storm, quien al parecer era bastante leal al tirano por lo que estaba demostrando.

-Dark Storm, me da gusto ver que alguien tan leal y confiable como tú haya llegado tan pronto a la Tierra, necesito de mis mejores soldados para poder conquistar este planeta-señalo Megatron.

-No se preocupe mi lord, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que le sea necesario-aseguro la Con haciendo una reverencia ante su amo.

Starscream gruño al escuchar eso, era bien sabido en el Imperio Decepticon que Dark Storm siempre había demostrado una total sumisión a Megatron y eso lo ponía en aprietos-Bueno, comandante Dark Storm, como Primer General del Imperio Decepticon y mano derecha de Lord Megatron, quiero darle la bienvenida formalmente a nuestras fuerzas, espero que esté lista para cumplir con cada uno de sus deberes-.

-Por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por cumplir la voluntad de mi único y verdadero amo, Lord Megatron-aseguro Dark Storm mirando al tirano con una sonrisa y una mirada despectiva a Starscream.

El general gruño ante eso, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Megatron tomo la palabra-Y dime Dark Storm ¿acaso viniste tu sola a la Tierra?-pregunto mirando a la guerrera con seriedad.

-No se preocupe mi señor, claro que he traído a una poderosa fuerza lista para dar su vida por usted-aseguro la Con llevando a su líder hacia la cubierta de la nave, donde cientos de Decepticons que a diferencia de los Vehicons, se transformaban en escarabajos robóticos volaban alrededor de la nave como una feroz colmena-¡Los Insecticons están listos para servirle mi amo! ¡Preséntense!-ordeno.

El enjambre descendió y tres Insecticons dieron un paso al frente, siendo uno de los que se transformaba en escarabajo, otro en una avispa y el tercero en una hormiga, los tres se transformaron y se presentaron.

-¡Hardshell! ¡Listo para servirle Lord Megatron!-se presentó el escarabajo.

-¡Waspanaitor quiere servir a Lord Megatron!-se presentó la avispa.

-¡Infierno Rojo reportándose a su deber mi reina!-anuncio la hormiga con un saludo militar, mientras Megatron gruñía molesto.

-Quisiera que no me llamaras así-expreso con fastidio.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué ese Insecticon llama a Lord Megatron "reina"?-pregunto Break Down confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

-Por lo que sabemos, su modo insecto domina sus circuitos de logia, en otras palabras, él piensa que es una hormiga de verdad, que el Imperio Decepticon es la colonia y como Lord Megatron es nuestro líder, eso lo vuelve la "reina de la colonia"-explico Knock Out a su amigo.

-Entiendo-dijo Break Down comprendiendo todo.

Megatron reviso a la colmena Insecticon y todos se arrodillaron ante su amo, pero el tirano parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada o mejor dicho a alguien y al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, volteo a ver a la comandante de los Insecticons.

-Noto aquí la ausencia de un miembro más de los Insecticons-señalo con tono serio y al saber de quien hablaba, Dark Storm se levantó de golpe.

-¡Mi lord! ¡Con todo respeto, no necesita de esa sucia embustera, además, no tenemos idea de donde se encuentra!-explico Dark Storm.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes en donde se encuentra?-cuestiono Starscream mirándola molesto-¡Si esa bruja anda libre por ahí, entonces es una amenaza para todos, incluyéndonos!-.

-¿Estas insinuando que ella es una amenaza para mí, Starscream?-pregunto Megatron con dureza y el aludido palideció.

-¡No mi señor, yo solo digo que…ella…ya sabe…es alguien…muy impredecible…no se puede confiar en quien te puede apuñalar por la espalda!-declaro Starscream.

-En otras palabras, no se puede confiar en alguien como tú-señalo Dark Storm con burla y Starscream la miro con enfado.

-No me interesan sus ridículas disputas-señalo Megatron con dureza y ambos Decepticons guardaron silencio-no obstante, quisiera poner a los Insecticons a hacer algo lo antes posible, el hecho de que los Autobots tengan nuevos aliados significa problemas para mí, por eso quiero darles un golpe devastador, algo que no puedan evitar-.

Soundwave activo su pantalla y mostro los planos de una nueva arma creada por el pentágono, misma que iba a ser transportada desde el laboratorio donde fue construida hasta una base militar secreta, donde permanecería encerrada para evitar que caiga en malas manos, según la información que Soundwave hackeo, aquella arma era tan poderosa que podría convertir una ciudad entera en ruinas con un disparo.

-Eso es más que perfecto, no me molestare en usar armas de mi propio arsenal ¿Por qué molestarse en usarlas cuando puedo usar las que los humanos crean en su contra? Dark Storm, toma a los Insecticons y obtengan esa arma, una vez que la tengan en su poder infórmenme de inmediato-ordeno Megatron.

-Si Lord Megatron, me siento honrada de volver a servirle-aseguro Dark Storm reverenciando a su amo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus tuvo que llamar al Agente J para ponerle al corriente de la situación actual, presentando a los tres Hermanos Autobots, los cuales aseguraron estar más que listos para enfrentar a los Decepticons por el bien de la Tierra, todo eso estaba bien, excepto por el hecho de que ahora habían más humanos en la base y para colmo, todos eran menores de edad.

-Prime, no sé a qué están jugando, pero todo esto es algo bastante preocupante ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen mis superiores si se llegan a enterar de esto?-pregunto J mirando a Optimus.

-Agente J, sé que esto es más de lo que esperábamos, pero nunca nos imaginamos que los Decepticons localizarían una reliquia Cybertroniana en la granja de Applejack, eso también nos tomó por sorpresa a todos-reconoció Optimus.

-¿Reliquia Cybertroniana? ¿Quieres decir que era un objeto de su mundo?-pregunto J sorprendido.

-Eso me temo-respondió Optimus.

-No tiene sentido ¿Por qué una reliquia de su planeta llego a la Tierra?-pregunto J confundido ante aquella revelación.

-Durante los días finales de la guerra por Cybertron, antes de que Megatron decidiera abandonar el planeta para conquistar otros mundos, muchas de las reliquias que permanecían en las bóvedas más antiguas y sagradas de nuestro mundo fueron enviadas al espacio por mi mentor Alpha Trion, desafortunadamente nunca supe cuál fue el destino que les dio a dichas reliquias, pero creo que esa pregunta finalmente se aclaró, debió haberlas enviado a su mundo-.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-pregunto Ratchet sin entender los motivos de las acciones del mentor de Optimus.

-En aquel entonces, la Tierra era el planeta más alejado a Cybertron, supongo que mi mentor esperaba que Megatron nunca las encontraría desde esa distancia, además, en aquella época la Tierra todavía era un mundo primitivo, fue incluso mucho antes de que los primeros Cybertronianos encontraran este planeta-respondió Optimus.

-Quieres decir que puede haber más de esas reliquias ¿no es verdad?-pregunto J sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eso me temo y si los Decepticons ponen sus manos en cada una de ellas, me temo que no habrá mucha esperanza para su mundo, por eso debemos encontrarlas primero-dijo Optimus.

-¡Pues no se hable más!-interrumpió Rainbow Dash-¡Solo dígannos donde comenzar a buscar y ayudaremos en todo lo posible!-.

-Me agrada esta chica, tiene espíritu-reconoció Side Burn, mientras Bee emitía algunos de sus sonidos-si, también me recuerda al buen Hot Rod-reconoció cabizbajo.

Optimus y J continuaron hablando sobre el asunto de permitir a tantos humanos conocer de la existencia de los Autobots, pero Optimus le aseguro que ellas estarían bajo protección constante, debido a que Spike era hermano menor de Twilight, Bumbleebee podría hacerse cargo de proteger a ambos, tarea que acepto de inmediato.

Arcee dijo que con Sunset ya tenía suficiente, mientras la peli fuego la llamo anciana por decir eso, claro que la Bot no se dejó molestar, estaba decidida a que sería solo de Sunset, Bulkhead dijo que él podría proteger a otras chicas o chicos, pero Optimus pensó que lo mejor sería que los tres hermanos aprendieran más de la Tierra y nadie mejor para enseñarles de la misma que los humanos, así que siendo Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Kenneth y Odd los que quedaban, se les asigno de esta manera.

X Brawn se encargaría de la protección de Applejack y de Rainbow Dash, ya que Optimus sentía que ellos tres podrían llevarse muy bien-Esto será algo nuevo ¿no crees Bulk? Formaremos Wreckers terrestres-dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué son los Wrecker?-pregunto Applejack con curiosidad.

-¡Solo te diré que somos el grupo de Autobots que aman hacer estallar cosas!-respondió X Brawn.

-¡Me agrada lo que escuche!-declaro Rainbow emocionada.

Prowl se ocuparía de la protección de Fluttershy y Rarity, siendo ellas dos las más calmadas del grupo, así que el Autobot podría estar con ellas a su estilo-Prowl presentándose para el servicio, juro por Cybertron que las protegeré a costa de mi propia vida-.

-Ah…eso no será necesario-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Pero si quieres hacerlo no te quitaremos ese gusto-agrego Rarity, ganándose una mirada seria de parte de la tierna Fluttershy.

Finalmente, Side Burn se haría cargo de proteger a Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd, lo que significaba que tendrían muchas emociones en su vida, en especial porque Bee y Side Burn ya estaban haciendo planes para ir a alguna carretera poco o sin transito alguno para probar sus velocidades, estaban ansiosos por ver de lo que eran capaces.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que decir al respecto, solo les pido que sean lo más discretos posibles, en especial tu grandulón-dijo J señalando a Bulkhead-¿no pudiste haber escogido una forma alterna menos inmensa?-.

-¡Para su información, mi especialidad es ser grande para poder aplastar mejor a la basura Decepticon!-declaro Bulkhead destrozando una herramienta con sus poderosas manos.

-¡Bulkhead! ¡Necesitaba eso!-bramo Ratchet molesto al ver lo que el buen Autobot hizo…de nuevo.

J iba a seguir hablando, cuando de pronto su celular sonó, así que lo tomo y respondió, mientras las tres chicas ponían al tanto a sus amigos sobre lo que tenían que hacer, principalmente no podrían decirle absolutamente nada de esto a sus padres ni a los demás en la escuela, en especial porque el saber de los Autobots implicaría saber de los Decepticons, lo que provocaría pánico en la Tierra y eso era lo que Optimus menos quería que ocurriera.

No obstante, cuando J termino de hablar con su superior, su rostro se llenó de preocupación-Tenemos un problema-informo alarmado.

-¿Qué tipo de problema Agente J?-pregunto Optimus mirando a su aliado humano.

-Al parecer el gobierno piensa transportar el proyecto "Armagedón", una poderosa bomba creada para ser usada como arma de último recurso, en caso de que ustedes fallaran en detener la invasión de los Decepticons-explico J mostrando imágenes de dicha bomba.

Al escuchar eso, Ratchet soltó una risa sarcástica-¡Si su gobierno esperaba que una simple bomba, creada por ingenieros humanos, pudiera si quiera dañar o agrietar el blindaje del Némesis, entonces son más arrogantes de lo que pensaba!-.

-Normalmente ese sería el caso, de no ser por la fuente de energía con la que esta bomba opera-señalo J.

-¿Qué tipo de energía es?-pregunto Optimus.

-No estamos seguros, algunos investigadores la descubrieron en el año de 1969 en unas ruinas cercanas a Tenochtitlan, justo frente a algunos grabados que mostraban a los aztecas venerando esa fuente de energía como si fuera un regalo otorgado por los mismos dioses, según lo que los historiadores pudieron averiguar, aquella fuente de energía vino de las estrellas una noche, durante el reinado del Emperador Moctezuma, no sabían de qué se trataba y lo consideraron un regalo divino, como bien les explique, según la leyenda, este regalo era una poderosa fuente de energía que iluminaba las noches más oscuras, restauraba los cultivos y llenaba a la ciudad de vida, más cuando los españoles arribaron y con la caída de Moctezuma, así como también de Cuauhtémoc, los aztecas ocultaron dicha fuente de energía para que no cayera en manos de Hernán Cortez y de sus españoles-narro J.

-¿Una fuente de energía caída de las estrellas?-pregunto Arcee.

-Me suena a una reliquia de Cybertron-señalo Sunset tomando de la mano a Twilight.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que se trate de otra reliquia?-pregunto Starlight.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que una de ellas termino cayendo en las granjas de la familia de Applejack yo creo que son demasiado altas-reconoció la peli violeta pensativa.

-Yo todavía tengo una duda ¿exactamente porque esa bomba es tan peligrosa?-pregunto Odd rascándose la cabeza con confusión y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-Para empezar, lleva la palabra "bomba" en su nombre, eso ya significa que es peligrosa-señalo Kenneth.

-Eso es muy cierto, se supone que tiene un potencial destructivo para convertir en polvo toda una gran ciudad y mucho más a unos 150 kilómetros por hora, incluso se cree que aun a distancia mayores, los científicos dijeron que es muy posible que pueda provocar una devastación mucho mayor a la bomba atómica-.

-No cabe duda que los Decepticons podrían interesarse en ello-reconoció Optimus con tono serio-en especial si su fuente de energía es de origen Cybertroniano-.

-Por eso mis superiores han pedido que por favor les pida ayuda para transportarla a un lugar seguro, de ser posible, traerla aquí para evitar que los Cons pongan sus manos en ella, ya que si es de su mundo, entonces debe estar en sus manos-señalo J.

-Concuerdo-.

-¿Podríamos usar el Portal Terrestre para traerlo?-pregunto Starlight.

-Me temo que no-respondió Ratchet-no sabemos qué tipo de energía es la que contiene esa máquina, podría hacer colapsar el portal si intentáramos cruzarlo, así que lo mejor será un viaje en carretera-.

-Ya habíamos pensado en ello y de hecho, nuestros superiores tienen un plan para su transporte seguro-informo J y el grupo se dispuso a escuchar el plan.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar**

Colocando la bomba en un remolque, mismo que fue conectado a Optimus en su modalidad de camión, el resto de los Autobots, con excepción de Ratchet, quien se encargaría de monitorear cualquier posible ataque Decepticon, el grupo se preparó, claro que las chicas y los tres chicos tuvieron que quedarse en la base.

-¿Ya todo está listo?-pregunto J, quien iría acompañando a Optimus, una forma de hacer creer que había alguien tras el volante y que no vieran que el camión realmente se conducía solo-parece que estamos listos Prime-.

-Bien, Autobots Avancen-ordeno Optimus y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

-¡Esto es como en los viejos tiempo, mi buen Bulkhead!-declaro X Brawn.

-¡Si, aunque en ese entonces nosotros arrojábamos las bombas, no las ciudadanos!-recordó Bulkhead y ambos se rieron ante ese comentario.

Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos-¡Me parece una idea formidable, una carrera para ver quien llega primero a la base!-declaro Side Burn y Prowl se colocó frente a ambos.

-¡Esta es una misión seria, así que contrólense o podrían ponerla en peligro!-advirtió el oficial.

-Sin mencionar el hecho de que podríamos volar en pedazos de no tener extremo cuidado con esa bomba-agrego Arcee.

J escuchaba la conversación de todos y no pudo evitar sonreír-Tu equipo es bastante interesante Optimus, me recuerda mucho al que yo solía tener-dijo J.

-Creo que hay muchas más semejanzas de las que creíamos Agente J-reconoció Optimus y J no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo.

El viaje comenzó totalmente bien, hasta el momento no había habido ninguna sola sorpresa, esperaban poder continuar así, desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera y no paso mucho tiempo para que Ratchet se comunicara con sus amigos.

-"¡Optimus! ¡Estoy detectando una amenaza acercándose a su posición!"-informo el doctor preocupado.

J comenzó a buscar por los retrovisores en búsqueda de aquella señal enemiga, misma que no tardo en ubicar justo sobre ellos-¡En el nombre del Tío Sam! ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo alarmado.

Ya que una nube de color negro o al menos eso era lo que parecía se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su posición-¡Optimus! ¡Son Insecticons!-informo Arcee alarmada.

-¡Lo sé!-respondió Optimus al tiempo que ordenaba continuar avanzando para proteger la peligrosa carga que llevaban en su interior.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave mostraba la grabación de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos-Los Autobots son quienes resguardan esa arma-señalo Megatron con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno, si la Comandante Dark Storm es tan buena como afirma, estoy seguro de que no tendrá ningún problema en obtenerla, pese a la interferencia de los Autobots-señalo Starscream y Megatron solo lo miro con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Al escuchar lo que los estaba atacando, Ratchet se quedó sorprendido-¿Insecticons? ¿Están seguros de eso?-pregunto alarmado.

-"Me temo que si viejo amigo, parece que Megatron ha llamado a una de sus fuerzas más poderosas y devastadoras"-confirmo Optimus.

Ratchet se mostró más que preocupado, sus amigos estaban en un gran peligro-Disculpa ¿pero exactamente que son los Insecticons?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Una de las hordas más peligrosas y devastadoras de los Decepticons, atacan como un enjambre y no se detienen hasta conseguir su objetivo, esto es más serio de lo que creímos, Megatron realmente quiere tomar el control de la Tierra a cualquier costo-gruño el médico y todo el grupo se quedó alarmado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al frente de la colmena se encontraba un jet con apariencia de escorpión, el cual era el modo alterno de Dark Storm-¡Hardsell! ¡Guía el resto de la colmena en un ataque por detrás, Waspanaitor conmigo e Infierno Rojo prepárate para recibir a nuestros amigos!-ordeno.

-¡Waspanaitor está listo para complacer a Megatron!-anuncio Waspanaitor.

Los Insecticons comenzaron con su maniobra y los escarabajos comenzaron a disparar contra los Autobots-¡Optimus! ¡Tenemos que defendernos!-exclamo Side Burn.

-¡No podemos pelear mientras llevamos la carga, busquemos un sitio donde podamos ocultarla y luego transformemos, no permitiremos que los Decepticons obtengan esta peligrosa arma!-ordeno Optimus y sus tropas asintieron.

Dirigiéndose hacia una sección en la cual pasaban por entre dos precipicios, Infierno Rojo los estaba esperando en su modalidad de hormiga y al ver que se acercaban prosiguió a comenzar con el plan de Dark Storm.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito mordiendo el suelo con sus mandíbulas y provocando un derrumbe.

-¡Optimus cuidado!-grito Bulkhead y rápidamente frenaron, aunque lo hicieron de una manera tan brusca que Optimus y J temieron que la bomba estallara, por fortuna, no ocurrió eso, pero aun había problemas.

-¡Nos acorralaron!-gruño J golpeando con fuerza el volante de Prime.

-Agente J, sé que está molesto, pero le pido que no haga eso, por favor-pidió Optimus con tono amable.

-Lo siento-se disculpó J al tiempo que Optimus abría su puerta.

-Será mejor que busque refugio, esta misión se ha complicado más de la cuenta-ordeno Optimus y J no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedían, abandonando a Optimus, pero en vez de alejarse, se quedó junto con el remolque.

El resto de los Autobots se colocó al lado de su líder y no paso mucho tiempo para que se transformaran-¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Bulkhead!-señalo X Brawn.

-¡Y estoy más que listo para la acción!-aseguro Bulkhead.

-¿Qué te pasa Bee? Te ves algo cansado-bromeo Side Burn y Bee emitió sus clásicos sonidos-veremos quien parece más fierro oxidado-aseguro el Autobot.

Los Insecticons descendieron, transformándose a sus formas de robots, con Dark Storm, Hardshell, Waspanaitor y el recién llegado Infierno Rojo al frente, todos listos para servir a la voluntad de su único amo y señor, los Insecticons eran feroces y tal como Ratchet dijo, no se rendían hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

-Agente J, será mejor que se mantengan al margen, los Insecticons son en extremo peligrosos y no puedo permitir que salga lastimado-indico Optimus.

-No necesitas decírmelo, pero tal vez pueda ayudar en algo-dijo J adentrándose al remolque.

Optimus miro a su equipo y luego a los Insecticons, necesitarían algo de ayuda-Ratchet, la situación se ha vuelto peligrosa, necesito que envíes un llamado de auxilio, es el momento de recurrir a ellos-indico Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Al escuchar la indicación de su líder y amigo, la sorpresa volvió a reflejarse en el rostro de Ratchet, el cual avanzo hasta la computadora-¿Estás seguro Optimus? Sabes que ellos llaman demasiado la atención y si aparecen ahora, perderemos el elemento sorpresa, planeábamos usarlos para sorprender a Megatron en alguna oportunidad-le recordó Ratchet, mientras las chicas y chicos escuchaban en silencio.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto Odd susurrándole a Kenneth.

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?-señalo Kenneth.

-"No hay más opciones, las circunstancias han cambiado y no podemos permitir que esta fuente de energía caiga en manos de Megatron, nuestra única oportunidad es convocarlos cuanto antes"-indico Optimus.

Ratchet se quedó un momento en silencio, a él le habría gustado haberlos llamado para darle a Megatron en persona la sorpresa de su vida, pero Optimus volvía a tener razón, los Decepticons ya de por sí tenían numerosas ventajas sobre ellos, era el momento de revelar su arma secreta.

-Muy bien Optimus, si hay un momento adecuado para que ellos entren en acción, que sea este-confirmo Ratchet activando el sistema de comunicación, una vez que desactivo todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, localizando el punto exacto.

-Esa es una isla que se encuentra demasiado lejos de cualquier continente-observo Twilight viendo el mapa que aparecía en la computadora.

-¿Qué pueden tener ahí?-se preguntó Starlight.

-Atención, este es un llamado de emergencia de Optimus Prime, necesitamos que entren en acción de inmediato, díganme ¿están listos para entrar en batalla?-pregunto esperando respuesta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En aquella isla selvática, alejada del resto del mundo, tres imponente robots hicieron acto de aparición, los cuales se encontraban en sus modos alternos, siendo animales, pero no cualquier tipo de animales, uno de ellos, el que era el más imponente y temible del gruño lanzo un potente rugido que hizo estremecer toda la isla y provoco que varios de sus animales habitantes escaparan del lugar, alejándose lo más posible de aquellas bestias de color rojo, amarillo y azul respectivamente.

-¡Estamos listos!-informo el robot que lanzo el rugido, lanzando uno más al cielo y expulsando una bola de fuego que estallo en lo alto, mientras sus dos compañeros también rugían con ferocidad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un peligro enjambre ha llegado para servir a Megatron, pero los Autobots están a punto de liberar su arma secreta ¿Qué tipo de Transformers serán?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_la verdad no había pensado en ellos hasta que los mencionaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_algo así recuerdo tu comentario, pero veamos, yo pienso que a pesar de eso, Moro debió al menos considerar formar una alianza con Freezer, después de todo, él tiene el ejército más temido del Universo, mismo que ni la Patrulla Galáctica puede detener, además así estoy seguro de que conseguirían la victoria absoluta, creo que ese es un error que comete, además de no parecer preocuparse ni darle importancia al hecho de que Ub es básicamente quien tiene el poder para frenarlo y eso que ya vio los recuerdos de esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por ahora el arma secreta de los Autobots está a punto de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_Optimus siempre pensando en otros, sin importarle el tener que sacrificar su propia vida, un verdadero héroe y un gran líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_tenía pensado subir un adelanto de "Sombra del Abismo", pero quizás lo haga en la siguiente semana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no solo le gano, literalmente la humilló, incluso hizo que se rindiera sin problema alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_en especial cuando es el último planeta que falta para tener el control del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es verdad, pero para Optimus nunca está de más ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque le cueste la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_siempre con datos precisos, creo que voy a empezar a creer que eres Lisa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen: **_espero no tener que volver a pasar por esos disgustos, por ahora me alegra que todo haya acabado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_concuerdo con ello, Optimus al amar y proteger la vida sería de los mejores Kaioshin que existen y dado que Mosco es un robot, no creo que haya problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_por ahora, no hay que olvidar lo famoso que es por fracasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_Pinkie Pie es aterradora, no por nada Batman es el único que puede con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no te preocupes, no morirá tan rápido, aunque estará muy cerca de ello varias veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_aquí lo tienes mi amigo y yo podría decirte lo mismo de tus fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SCI Sunlight18: **_si lo pienso escribir, pero primero voy a hacer el de "Sombra del Abismo", el cual lleva años en Hiatus y me gustaría sacarlo del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_a veces me gustaría ver una competencia entre tú y Garfield, sería algo muy divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Andros Valgreen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuerl836, Moon-9215, SCI Sunlight18, Kid Shooter, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	9. Bestias del Pasado

"_**Después de recibir a sus nuevos aliados, tanto Autobots como humanos, el Agente J les pidió ayuda para transportar una misteriosa bomba creada por energía desconocida caída del cielo hace muchos años, dicha energía parecía pertenecer a otra reliquia Cybertroniana, de las cuales muchas pudieron haber llegado a la Tierra, debido a que en los últimos días de la guerra por Cybertron, el mentor de Optimus, Alpha Trion, quien era el guardián de estas reliquias, las envió fuera del planeta para evitar que cayeran en las manos de Megatron, dirigiéndose a un rumbo desconocido, pero parece que ahora algunas de ellas aparecieron en la Tierra, mientras tanto, Megatron ha recibido la visita de la Comandante Dark Storm y de los Insecticons, quienes están listos para servirle, atacando a los Autobots mientras transportaban la bomba, ahora Optimus le ha dicho a Ratchet que llame a su arma secreta, una fuerza que sea capaz de arrasar con los feroces Insecticons ¿Qué tipo de Transformers serán?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Bestias del Pasado**

**Némesis**

Con ayuda del confiable Soundwave, los Decepticons podían ver lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en el punto de ataque-Parece que la Comandante Dark Storm y los Insecticons tienen a los Autobots contra las cuerdas, mi señor-informo Knock Out.

-Excelente, Dark Storm, tú y el resto de los Insecticons pueden hacer lo que quieran con los demás Autobots, pero recuerda, el único que extinguirá la Spark de Optimus para siempre soy yo-indico Megatron.

-"Entendido mi lord, no se preocupe, me asegurare de entregarle a Prime con vida"-aseguro Dark Storm.

-Eso es lo que espero, ya que solo espero lo mejor de una de mis más leales servidoras-indico Megatron.

-"Puede confiar en mí, mi amo"-aseguro Dark Storm, mientras Starscream solo gruñía al escuchar eso.

Knock Out noto el comportamiento del general y no pudo evitar lanzar uno de sus comentarios-Parece que una vez más, la Comandante Dark Storm viene con claras intenciones de ocupar tu puesto-señalo con burla.

-Cuida lo que dices, Knock Out, ya que puede ser lo último que digas-advirtió Starscream de forma amenazante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Insecticons tenían a los Autobots a su merced, pero todavía no atacaban, ya que esperaban la orden de Dark Storm, la cual dio unos pasos al frente para encarar a Optimus Prime, luego dirigió su mirada hacia cada una de sus tropas, silbando con algo de sorpresa e impresión.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que aun quedara algo de basura Autobot por el Universo-dijo sonriendo y su mirada se fijó en Arcee-hola Arcee, que gusto me da verte de nuevo, espero que ya te sientas mejor tras haber perdido a tu compañero hace tantos años-.

Al escuchar eso, Arcee intento arremeter contra ella, pero Optimus la detuvo-Dark Storm ¿Por qué continúas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué sigues empeñada en servir a Megatron? Tú y los Insecticons podrían llegar a hacer algo noble por el Universo y no dedicarse a someter mundos inocentes para satisfacer la demencia de Megatron-señalo Optimus.

-No te permito que insultes a mi amo, Prime-advirtió Dark Storm-¡Lord Megatron es sabio, Lord Megatron es valiente, Lord Megatron hará que los Decepticons conquistemos el Universo y se deshará de la basura Autobot que ocasiono la destrucción de nuestro planeta natal!-acuso la Insecticon.

-Me parece que esta confundida amiga-señalo X Brawn-el responsable de todo eso fue Megatron, no nosotros-.

Dark Storm golpeo su pinza con fuerza y miro a los Autobots-¡No permitiré que hablen blasfemas de mi amo, pero eso ya no importa, les voy a dar una oportunidad, entréguenme la bomba y a Prime, y permitiré que el resto de la basura Autobot se marche con vida o al menos, no destruidos!-.

Bee emitió algunos sonidos al tiempo que miraba de forma seria y molesta a la comandante Decepticon, la cual solo gruño y se molestó ante lo que el Autobot le estaba diciendo con esos sonidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Las chicas y Ratchet observaban lo que pasaba, aunque la mayoría estaba confundidos por lo que Bee estaba diciendo-Eh… ¿exactamente que dijo?-pregunto Rainbow rascándose la cabeza.

-No querrás saberlo-respondió Twilight algo sonrojada, ya que lo que Bee le dijo a Dark Storm fue un insulto bastante fuerte.

-Básicamente le dijo que puede tomar su amenaza y metérsela por el…-Odd se vio silenciado por un zape de Kenneth.

-Recuerda que Fluttershy es muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas-le regaño y Odd asintió, definitivamente la más dulce del equipo era alguien que no toleraba las groserías o cualquier forma grosera de actuar.

Ratchet ya había recibido la respuesta del resto de su apoyo y ya estaba preparándose para activar el Portal Terrestre, pero aun había algo que le preocupaba-¿Está todo bien Ratchet?-pregunto Twilight.

-No estoy del todo seguro, en seguida enviaremos a nuestra fuerza más poderosa, pero me preocupa que al ser más que nosotros, los Decepticons pueden apoderarse de la bomba que estamos tratando de evitar que se lleven-respondió Ratchet con tono alarmante-la fuente de energía que tiene realmente parece ser Cybertroniana, pero no logro ubicar de que se trata-.

-Disculpen-la voz de Pinkie Pie se escuchó-si esa cosa es sumamente peligrosa solo por su fuente de energía ¿Por qué no mejor enviar a alguien al campo de batalla para que la extraiga?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque no es algo sencillo, un pequeño movimiento en falso y todo el lugar podría volar en pedazos, se necesita de alguien que entienda perfectamente la tecnología terrestre y que conozca los algoritmos necesarios para poder desarmarla sin activarla, además de que se requiere que alguien con conocimientos Cybertronianos lo ayude en esa tarea y no creo que…-.

-Twilight puede-señalo Spike, dejando a todos estáticos, en especial a su hermana mayor.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Twilight es capaz de resolver cualquier problema científico, químico y tecnológico, ella puede hacerse cargo sin problema alguno!-declaro Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa llena de confianza en su amiga.

El resto del grupo tuvo que admitir que era cierto, Twilight era toda una genio, pero esto se trataba de algo muy serio, de una bomba y si fallaba podría significar una explosión que acabaría con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y un poco más lejos, era un riesgo enorme.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dark Storm avanzo un poco más y todo eso comenzó a desesperar a Hardshell-¡Dark Storm, ya estoy harto de esperar! ¡Quiero acción!-.

-Muy bien, entonces eso es lo que tendremos, ya que los Autobots no quieren contribuir haremos las cosas a nuestro modo, el violento-señalo sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Autobots! ¡Defiendan sus posiciones y no dejen que se acerquen a la bomba!-ordeno Optimus y sus amigos asintieron.

J observaba todo, su primera reacción fue llamar por apoyo, pero Optimus le pidió que no, ya que él dejo muy en claro que nunca arriesgaría y mucho menos sacrificaría vidas humanas, por lo que dependía de Optimus y de sus tropas proteger la bomba, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, si pudiera extraer la fuente de energía de la misma entonces no tendrían de que temer, pero el problema es que no tenía ni idea de cómo carajos funcionaba esa cosa.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Dark Storm enviando a sus tropas al ataque y los Insecticons se lanzaron en contra de los Autobots.

-¡Autobots defiendan!-indico Optimus y rápidamente, todos comenzaron a disparar contra los Insecticons.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo comenzando a disparar sin control.

Los Autobots disparaban contra sus enemigos, esperando repelerlos y evitar que se acercaran al remolque, pero entonces Hardshell arremetió contra Bulkhead y X Brawn, estrellándolos contra una de las paredes rocosas, mirándolos fijamente con el visor que tenía por ojo.

-¡Saludos Wreckers!-saludo con un tono de voz amenazador.

-¿Acaso te conocemos?-pregunto Bulkhead mirando al Insecticon con fastidio.

-¡Ya he tenido la oportunidad de destrozar a algunos de los suyos y fue sumamente placentero, recientemente escuche que un tal Wheeljack, que también era un miembro de su equipo fue destruido, lo que significa que solo quedan dos Wreckers más en el Universo y yo voy a tener el honor de pulverizarlos!-declaro rugiendo con ferocidad y arremetiendo contra ambos.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-reto X Brawn lanzándose al combate, acompañado por Bulkhead.

Waspanaitor e Infierno Rojo atacaban a Bee y a Side Burn, quienes cuidaban uno de los flancos, evitando que la colmena se acercara aunque fuera un poco hacia el remolque donde estaban J y la bomba, no debía permitir que cayera en manos de Megatron.

-¡Nunca me ha parecido justo que los Cons puedan volar!-gruño Side Burn sin dejar de disparar y Bee le hizo una pregunta-¡Tienes razón, nunca me ha importado lo justo, de hecho, eso lo hace más divertido!-reconoció comenzando a disparar de nuevo.

Arcee disparaba contra todo lo que volara cerca o lejos de ella, repentinamente, algo sujeto su pierna y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que era la cola de Dark Storm, quien de un tirón la acerco a ella.

-¡Arcee!-grito Prowl al ver eso.

La Bot fue arrastrada hasta quedar frente a Dark Storm, pero en el último instante logro liberarse y dando un salto se incorporó-Vaya, veo que aun conservas tus habilidades, debo decir que me sorprende que todavía estés dispuesta a continuar con esta batalla después de lo que te hizo-se burló.

-Tal vez tu no seas ella, pero igual voy a patearte tu trasero-aseguro Arcee colocándose en guardia y atacando a su rival.

Optimus disparo hacia el cielo y fue cuando un Insecticon se abalanzo sobre él, rápidamente, transformo su brazo derecho en una espada y lo corto en dos-¡Ratchet! ¡Necesitamos esos refuerzos ahora!-pidió Optimus.

-"Ya están listos para dirigirse hacia el campo de batalla, pero Optimus, Twilight quiere ir al campo de batalla"-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Optimus.

-"Optimus, creo que puedo desactivar la bomba y quitarle la fuente de energía, con ayuda de la guía de Ratchet, yo entiendo de tecnología terrestre y el de Cybertron, creo que si unimos nuestros conocimientos podremos desactivarla y quitarle su fuente de energía"-explico Twilight, Optimus se quedó pensando un momento en la idea de la peli violeta, era arriesgada, pero viendo la situación en la que estaban…

-"Le dije que era una pésima idea, aunque vaya con la protección de Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow, pero aun así insiste en que…"-.

-Muy bien Twilight, si confías en que podrán desactivarla y extraer su fuente de energía, entonces creo en ti-aseguro Optimus.

-"Gracias Optimus"-Twilight se había sonrojado un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras del líder de los Autobots.

-Ratchet, primero envía a los refuerzos, después envía a Twilight para que desactive la bomba-indico Optimus.

-"Entendido Optimus"-acato Ratchet comenzando con el proceso.

Optimus busco con la mirada y encontró a los dos Autobots que necesitaba-¡Bumbleebee! ¡Side Burn! ¡Prepárense, Twilight, Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow vendrán aquí para desactivar la bomba, necesito que las reciban para protegerlas!-ordeno Optimus.

Bee asintió, pero Side Burn tenía una duda-¡Disculpa Optimus, pero…! ¿Qué hay de estos bichos?-pregunto evitando un disparo de la arma de Waspanaitor.

Antes de que Optimus respondiera, Ratchet volvió a hablar-"Optimus, ya van en camino"-informo.

La expresión de Optimus se volvió seria-Los refuerzos ya vienen-respondió Optimus.

Fue cuando un portal se abrió y un estruendo sacudió todo el suelo-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hardshell confundido y de pronto, los refuerzos de los Autobots hicieron acto de aparición, revelándose como tres poderosas bestias robóticas, los cuales tenían la apariencia de tres de las criaturas más poderosas que existieron sobre la faz de la Tierra; los Dinosaurios.

El primero de ellos era un Tyrannosaurio Rex de color negro, con detalles rojos como fuego y ojos verdes, el cual lanzo un poderoso rugido, mientras su cola giraba como si fuera un poderoso taladro y lanzaba una llamarada al cielo, donde exploto de una manera majestuosa.

El segundo era un Pterodáctilo de color amarillo, con detalles de color bronce y con un poco de dorado, ojos rojos, el abrió sus poderosas alas y voló entre el enjambre de Insecticons, quienes no tuvieron más opción que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser golpeados.

Finalmente, el tercero de ellos era un Triceraptor de color azul, con detalles blanco, ojos amarillos, el cual al caminar embestía todo a su paso, siendo siempre los enemigos de sus aliados.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-cuestiono Hardshell.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron avanzo hasta la pantalla para poder ver mejor a las criaturas que acababan de aparecer en el campo de batalla, los cuales tenían la insignia de los Autobots en su cuerpo, señal de que ellos eran parte del equipo de su mortal enemigo.

-Parece que los Autobots tenían un arma secreta oculta-señalo Starscream y eso le valió ganarse un tremendo golpe de parte del tirano, el cual lanzo un rugido de furia ante esa visión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Si Megatron estaba sorprendido, no se podía decir lo mucho que se sorprendieron los humanos al ver que los Autobots tenían dinosaurios robóticos en su equipo-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Rarity sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-Son muy lindas-reconoció Fluttershy encantada con el diseño de esos poderosos e imponentes animales.

-Si con eso quieres decir que son la fuerza del bien más poderosa que tenemos en nuestro arsenal, además de Optimus, estas en lo correcto, ellos tres son el resultado de la mezcla de ADN de las criaturas que habitaron este planeta hace millones de años y que ustedes llamaban dinosaurios, con tecnología Cybertroniana, usando protoformas que encontramos hace algunos meses en el desierto del Sahara, el resultado son las magníficas bestias que ven ante ustedes-presento Ratchet sonriendo.

-¿ADN de dinosaurio con tecnología Cybertroniana?-pregunto Twilight acomodándose los lentes para poder ver mejor-es…sorprendente-.

-Están llenos de sorpresas-reconoció Sunset cruzada de brazos y sonriendo ante aquella imagen.

-Oh si, lo que ven ante ustedes es el mayor logro tecnológico que pudimos haber hecho, un arma de defensa para la Tierra, porque ¿Qué mejor que proteger a la Tierra que los habitantes originales de la misma?-pregunto Ratchet con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Y tienen nombres y la habilidad de transformarse o solo son bestias?-pregunto Odd, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

-Escucha bien, fueron hechos con protoformas, quiere decir que ellos tienen un nombre ¿verdad?-.

-Efectivamente-respondió Ratchet.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El Tyrannosaurio Rex lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra varios de los Insecticons Escarabajos, atrapándolos con sus poderosas fauces, para luego lanzarlos contra el suelo, para luego emplear su cola taladro y golpear a otro puñado del enjambre mortal.

_**Primero tenemos a Grimlock, es el líder de este grupo, siendo creado gracias al ADN del Tyrannosaurio Rex, a quien los humanos dieron el título de "Rey de los Dinosaurios", por ello es el líder del grupo, además de ser el más feroz y poderoso de todos ellos.**_

El Pterodáctilo lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra los Insecticons que volaban más lejos de la tierra, cortándolos con sus alas, para después dar un giro y lanzarse al ataque una vez más, siendo Waspanaitor su nuevo blanco, atrapándolo con sus garras y golpeándolo con su pico hasta hacerlo pedazos.

-¡A Waspanaitor no le gustan robots prehistóricos!-bramo el Insecticon cayendo al suelo hecho pedazos.

_**Kirax fue creada por el ADN del Pterodáctilo, siendo los ojos en el cielo y la más ágil, así como también el integrante más veloz, sus alas son como filosas espadas y su pico es tan poderoso que puede traspasar el acero sin ninguna dificultad.**_

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo lanzándose contra el Triceraptor, al cual comenzó a dispararle sin darle tregua, pero este salió completamente ileso de esos ataques, embistiendo con fuerza al Insecticon hormiga, para después lanzarse contra el resto de Insecticons Escarabajos que estaban en el suelo.

_**Y finalmente, Slug, es la fuerza bruta del grupo, siendo creado con el ADN del Triceraptor, su piel es más resistente que el acero mismo y sus cuernos pueden traspasar a cualquiera sin ningún problema.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras presentaba a cada uno de ellos, Ratchet mostraba en todo momento una sonrisa de triunfo-Ellos tres, estos poderosos Transformers, son los Dinobots, el grupo más poderoso de las tropas Autobots-presento con orgullo-normalmente no considere que los animales terrestres fueran empleados para crear nuevos Transformers, pero al ver a estos poderosos Dinobots me di cuenta de que en serio podrían cambiar el giro de una batalla e incluso el de la guerra misma-reconoció sonriendo.

-Vaya, realmente son asombrosos-dijo Starlight con ojos en forma de estrella.

-Pero ¿Por qué los mantenían aislados en una isla?-pregunto Fluttershy sintiendo pena por ellos.

-No tuvimos muchas opciones, ellos son nuestra mejor carta de triunfo, pero también son demasiado llamativos-explico Ratchet.

-Eso es cierto, imaginen la gran sorpresa e impacto que causarían si fueran vistos en alguna ciudad-señalo Spike y muchos se lo imaginaron, definitivamente no sería como ver autos en un día normal, dinosaurios robóticos gigantes en serio sería demasiado.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso, será mejor que se preparen, los voy a transportar de inmediato-indico Ratchet y las chicas que irían asintieron listas para esto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con la aparición de los Dinobots, los Autobots comenzaron a ganar terreno contra los Decepticons, aunque los Insecticons no estaban dispuestos a retroceder y rápidamente se transformaron, comenzando a atacar a los poderosos Dinobots, pero sus armas poco o nada podían hacer en su contra.

Grimlock lanzo un rugido y activando su cola taladro lanzo varios golpes contra algunos adversarios, al tiempo que Kirax descendía a gran velocidad para golpear a varios de ellos con sus filosas alas y Slug disparaba sus cuernos como si fueran misiles.

Mientras que en el interior del remolque, el Agente J trataba de encontrarle sentido a esa bomba tan peligrosa, pero no lograba entender absolutamente nada, eso estaba comenzando a frustrarlo y a molestarlo.

-¿Por qué los genios no construyen algo que no requiera tanto metal, artefactos y no sé qué tanta basura?-cuestiono molesto y fue cuando un portal se abrió, dando paso a Twilight, Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-.

-Vinimos a ayudar, Twilight puede desactivarla y extraer la fuente de energía-explico Sunset-claro que recibirá ayuda de Ratchet desde la base-.

J se quedó pensando un momento, normalmente esto implicaría que se rehusara a ello, pero viendo la situación actual y sabiendo que esa chica reparo todo el sistema de computadoras de la base Autobot, entonces no le quedo de otra más que confiar en ellas, pero…

-Muy bien ¿y por qué están ellas aquí?-pregunto señalando a Applejack y Rainbow.

-Vinimos como medio de defensa para evitar que alguien ataque, en caso de que logren pasar a los Autobots y a los Dinobots-respondió Rainbow.

-¿Dino que?-por toda respuesta, un rugido hizo estremecer todo el lugar-¿Qué coños fue eso?-.

Grimlock lanzo una bola de fuego y Optimus un disparo de sus pistolas, derribando a más Insecticons, mientras que Arcee le dio un par de buenos golpes a Dark Storm-¡Parece que la balanza se está inclinando a nuestro favor!-declaro Arcee y Dark Storm gruño.

Dando un salto hacia atrás, la Insecticon abrió sus pinzas y disparó un misil contra Arcee, dándole directamente y lanzándola por los aires-¡Insecticons! ¡Recuerden que actuamos como una colmena, háganlo y acaben con esas bestias prehistóricas! ¡Por la gloria de Megatron!-.

-¡Por la gloria de Megatron!-gritaron los Insecticons transformándose.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo uniéndose al ataque.

-Ah…Waspanaitor no puede gritar…-se disculpó la cabeza de dicho Insecticon.

La colmena cumplió con las órdenes de su comandante, atacando como un peligroso enjambre a los Dinobots, rodeándolos por distintos flancos y disparándoles, los Dinobots intentaron defenderse, pero el ataque en conjunto les hacía difícil el poder librarse de sus oponentes y los Autobots no podían disparar o podrían dañar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?-pregunto Bulkhead.

Optimus no necesito pensarlo dos veces-¡Dinobots! ¡Es hora de transformarse!-ordeno Prime y los ojos de los tres Dinobots brillaron.

Rugiendo con ferocidad, Grimlock comenzó a correr, al tiempo que iniciaba su transformación, su cola se convirtió en el brazo izquierdo, mientras su cabeza se volvía parte de su pecho, saliéndole el brazo derecha de donde solía estar, la cabeza emergió del lomo con un casco, de ojos verdes y el rostro cubierto con una máscara.

Kirax también lanzo un rugido y giro en el aire, transformándose en un robot femenino, sus alas se volvieron hombreras de donde salieron sus dos brazos, la cabeza descendió al pecho, permitiendo que apareciera su otra cabeza, la cual tenía un casco que asemejaba a cabello rubio, de rostro blanco y ojos amarillos.

Finalmente, Slug rugió y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, que se convirtieron en piernas robóticas, su cola se conectó a su espada y su pecho se abrió, dando paso a un par de brazos, mientras la cabeza de reptil descendía y permitía emerger la cabeza del robot, con un casco similar al de Bulkhead.

-¡Esto sí que es increíble!-exclamo Side Burn emocionado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron golpeo con fuerza la consola de mando de la nave, bramando con furia al ver la sorpresa que su enemigo mortal tenía-Parece que los Autobots tienen más sorpresas de las que creímos, mi señor-dijo Starscream, provocando que el tirano lo sujetada del cuello y lo levantara.

-¡Envía a los Vehicons ahora!-ordeno Megatron con furia.

-¡En seguida mi señor! ¡De inmediato!-aseguro Starscream asustado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo afuera del remolque, Twilight, auxiliada por Ratchet, que a su vez empleaba los planos que el Agente J le envió por medio de una fotografía, la iba guiando, para que pudiera quitar cada parte de la bomba y desactivar la fuente de energía, misma que después extraerían sin ningún problema.

-Parece que las cosas están saliendo bien para nosotros-observo Applejack-los Dinobots están literalmente convirtiendo en chatarra a esos insectos robóticos sobrealimentados, son peores que una plaga de langostas-.

-Eso significa que vamos bien-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-señalo Sunset, ya que en el cielo se vio aparecer a Starscream, guiando a varios Vehicons al campo de batalla.

Dark Storm fijo su atención en el Decepticon y gruño-¡Starscream! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Lord Megatron quiere esa arma y no está dispuesto a permitir que falles en obtenerla!-declaro Starscream preparándose para comenzar el ataque, pero entonces Optimus le disparo y le dio en un ala-¡Chatarra!-grito cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Buen tiro señor!-felicito Prowl.

-¡Autobots! ¡Nos ocuparemos de los Vehicons! ¡No debemos permitir que interfieran en el trabajo de Twilight!-ordeno Optimus y sus amigos asintieron-¡Dinobots! ¿Creen poder encargarse de los Insecticons que quedan?-pregunto Optimus y Grimlock dio un paso al frente.

-¡Los Dinobots podemos con esto y más!-rugió alzando su brazo taladro-¡Dinobots! ¡Es hora de pelear por nuestro planeta hogar! ¡Defiéndanlo con su vida y defiendan a nuestros amigos!-rugió con voz imponente y feroz.

-¡Estoy lista para la acción!-declaro Kirax invocando un par de dagas, mismas que resultaron ser sus hombreras.

-¡Slug aplastara a los Insecticons!-declaro Slug invocando un hacha y preparándose para la batalla.

La fuerza más poderosa que alguna vez camino por la Tierra había vuelto a la vida y esta vez combinados con tecnología Cybertroniana para un solo propósito, proteger el planeta y la vida que ahí habitaba.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva fuerza del bien ha aparecido, los poderosos Dinobots han llegado para luchar por la paz y libertad ¿Qué tipo de energía se encontrara dentro de aquella bomba?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Snow Arhcer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, Magican Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Éire (y dime ¿ya decidiste como quieres que sea tu primera aparición?, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Franco, Gokash Z, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Espadachín de la Luz, Speed Demon 24, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Hell Drago, Freedom Gundam 96, Ichiro Rider, Berserk Inmortal, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Hallazgo Inesperado

"_**Mientras transportaban aquella peligrosa bomba hacia su base para evitar que cayera en manos de Megatron, los Autobots fueron atacados por los Insecticons, quienes eran liderados por Dark Storm, al verse acorralados y sabiendo lo feroces que eran, Optimus decidió que era el momento de sacar su arma secreta, misma que tenían reservada para una situación de emergencia, los poderosos Dinobots, Autobots creados con protoformas de Cybertron mezclados con ADN de Dinosaurio, dando nacimiento a Grimlock el Tyrannosaurio Rex, Kirax la Pterodáctilo y Slug el Triceraptor, quienes poseían un poder sumamente abrumador, con el cual comenzaron a ganar terreno contra los Insecticons, pero estos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse y al atacar en conjunto los obligaron a transformarse, listos para la batalla, en especial porque Megatron tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder aquella fuente de energía y envió a los Vehicons a auxiliar a Dark Storm en esta pelea, mientras tanto, Twilight, acompañada por Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack llegaron para intentar desactivarla"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Hallazgo Inesperado**

Mientras la batalla se libraba afuera del remolque, Ratchet guiaba a Twilight en la labor de desactivar la bomba para poder extraer la fuente de energía sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque más de una vez se equivocó, hecho que casi provoca que la bomba estalle, para alarma de todos los presentes.

-¡Creí que sabias lo que hacías!-exclamo J alarmado.

-"¡Es difícil entender algunas cosas, esta tecnología terrestre es increíblemente complicada!"-se alteró Ratchet, en serio que no comprendía para nada la tecnología terrestre-"muy bien Twilight, ahora debes encontrar una pieza que parece…no tengo idea de que rayos sea esa cosa"-.

-"¡Ay por favor!"-se escuchó la voz de Kenneth, el cual se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla de computadora-"¡Escucha Twilight, no soy un genio como tú o Sunset, pero entiendo algunas cosas, así que te iré guiando paso a paso y de forma en que ambos podamos entendernos! ¿Estas lista?"-pregunto Kenneth.

Twilight respiro hondo antes de responder-Totalmente-dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Bien, lo que Ratchet quiso decirte es que frente a ti tienes una palanca que se asemeja a un gancho, misma que debe estar a un costado derecho de la bomba, tiene que jalarla, pero debes hacerlo con mucho cuidado"-indico Kenneth.

-Entendido-Twilight confiaba en Kenneth, era amigo de su hermano y suyo también, así que eso era suficiente respuesta.

Sunset quería darle apoyo a su novia, pero sentía que hacer cualquier cosa podría ser considerado como un tipo de presión, fue cuando el Agente J saco unas armas de un maletín-Tomen, normalmente no debería darles esto, pero tomando en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos no tengo muchas opciones-dijo J con seriedad.

-Cielo-dijo Rainbow al recibir su arma con un brillo en los ojos.

-Úsenlas para repeler a cualquier Con que logre pasar a los Autobots-indico J y las tres chicas asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tendido en el suelo y con algunos daños menores, Starscream logro levantarse, solo para toparse con el arma de Prowl apuntándole directamente-¡Starscream! ¡Bajo la orden de justicia Cybertroniana estas bajo arresto por tus crímenes contra Cybertron y contra cientos de planetas inocentes!-declaro apuntándole.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no fue idea mía, todo fue idea de Megatron, él es el único responsable de todo!-declaro Starscream alarmado.

-¡Difícilmente eres inocente!-declaro Prowl apuntándole con su arma y sacando unas esposas.

-Tienes razón, difícilmente soy inocente y supongo que sabes que yo no tengo problemas en jugar sucio-dijo Starscream sonriendo siniestramente, antes de que Prowl supiera de que hablaba, recibió un disparo por detrás, mismo que fue lanzado por un Vehicon-te lo dije-.

Los Dinobots continuaban arrasando en la batalla, los Insecticons poco podían hacer en contra de ellos, eso era algo que hasta Dark Storm se daba cuenta y en su distracción, recibió un golpe de parte de Arcee, al tiempo que Kirax aparecía y la golpeaba con sus dos dagas, formando una cruz.

Slug lanzo varios golpes con su poderosa hacha, lanzando a los Vehicons contra los Insecticons o al revés, mientras que Optimus y Grimlock unieron fuerzas para atacar a Hardshell, quien comandaba a otro grupo de soldados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave mostraba la imagen de la batalla, donde los Dinobots consiguieron que la balanza cambiara a favor de los Autobots, ese hecho molesto a Megatron, aunque no es una pérdida total y eso era algo que el tirano sabía a la perfección, no quedaba de otra más que ordenar una retirada táctica.

-Informa a Dark Storm y a Starscream que retrocedan, por hoy los Autobots han ganado-ordeno Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dark Storm apenas pudo levantarse y recibió el ataque de Arcee en una patada, seguido de un golpe de parte de Kirax, mientras el resto de las tropas Decepticons iban retrocediendo, los Dinobots en serio era bestias imponentes y sumamente poderosas.

Justo cuando Dark Storm se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, recibió el llamado de Megatron, el tirano ordeno que la retirada-¡Maldición! ¡Decepticons! ¡Retirada!-ordeno transformándose en su forma de Jet, para después escapar junto con sus tropas.

-¡Un Insecticon nunca huye!-bramo Hardshell y apenas dijo eso, Grimlock se transformó en su forma de Tyrannosaurio Rex y lanzo un rugido tan potente que hizo estremecer todo el lugar-¡Aunque en este caso estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción!-reconoció transformándose y retirándose junto con el resto de tropas de Megatron.

El único que faltaba por marcharse era la cabeza de Waspanaitor-¡Esperen! ¡Insecticons! ¡Decepticons! ¡Ayuden a Waspanaitor!-suplicaba tratando de moverse y para su buena suerte, fue socorrido por Infierno Rojo, el cual se lo llevo volando.

Kirax se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Optimus la detuvo-Tenemos una misión más que cumplir-indico Prime y rápidamente se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el remolque.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del mismo y sudando mucho, Twilight quito lo único que le faltaba, provocando que todos los presentes sonrieran contentos, definitivamente Kenneth fue de mucha ayuda, pues la guio en todo momento en esas circunstancias, pero justo cuando más relajados estaban, el techo del remolque se abrió de forma sorpresiva y Starscream apareció.

-¡Yo me llevare esto!-declaro sonriendo siniestramente, justo cuando Optimus y los demás llegaron, rápidamente, Starscream se transformó y se marchó, volando con algo de dificultad.

-¡Kirax! ¡Síguelo cuanto antes!-indico Optimus, más cuando Kirax se dispuso a cumplir con la orden de Optimus.

-¡Espera Prime!-grito J-¡No es necesario que lo sigan, él se llevó la bomba, pero no le servirá de nada sin la fuente de energía!-explico y fue cuando Twilight mostro la capsula donde se encontraba dicha fuente de energía.

-Buen trabajo Twilight-felicito Optimus, mientras que Bee aplaudía emocionado y emitía algunos sonidos que provocaron que Twilight se sonrojara un poco.

En esos momentos, Bulkhead y X Brawn aparecieron llevando a Prowl cargando, sus heridas no eran muy serias, pero era obvio que necesitaba atención médica inmediata-No puedo creer que hayas tratado de arrestar a Starscream-dijo Side Burn en un tono de burla.

-No lo moleste, Side, ya sabes que Prowl siempre haces las cosas del modo tradicional-regaño su hermano mayor.

-Lo tengo muy presente-dijo Side Burn sonriendo de forma divertida y algo burlona.

Optimus tuvo que calmar la situación, debían volver a la base cuanto antes, ya que no solo tenían que atender a Prowl, sino que además debían resguardar la fuente de energía que recuperaron, además de que los Dinobots debían volver a su isla para evitar ser detectados por humanos indiscretos.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Starscream cuando Megatron descubra que no lleva la fuente de energía?-pregunto Arcee.

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo saber-reconoció Optimus-aunque tengo una ligera idea-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Arrodillados ante su amo, Dark Storm, Hardshell e Infierno Rojo, así como el resto de los Insecticons esperaban la decisión de este, mientras Knock Out sostenía la cabeza de Waspanaitor, la primera en hablar fue Dark Storm, la cual se sentía terriblemente humillada.

-Mi señor, en serio lamento mucho haberle fallado…sé que debe estar furioso conmigo…pero nunca espere que los Autobots tuvieran semejantes bestias a su lado-reconoció avergonzada.

-Esto fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa, realmente no creí que tuviera que ordenar que los Insecticons se retiraran, en especial bajo tu guía, Dark Storm-señalo Megatron y la aludida agacho la mirada avergonzada.

Las puertas se abrieron y Starscream apareció-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Lord Megatron, también esperaba más de la comandante Dark Storm, pero se ve que no tiene ni la mitad de la astucia que tiene su antigua compañera-dijo con tono burlón y Dark Storm lo miro con odio-por suerte para usted, alguien si sabe hacer bien su trabajo-señalo presentando la bomba.

-Vaya Starscream, esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa-reconoció Megatron.

Starscream solo sonrió aún más y se acercó a Megatron, siempre con la bomba en su mano-Gracias mi señor, sé que usted solo espera lo mejor de lo mejor, por eso puede esperar ello y más de su primer general-aseguro entregándole la bomba, misma que Megatron tomo y reviso.

-¿Dónde está la fuente de energía?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de lo más importante.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Starscream abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Dije que DONDE está la fuente de energía!-rugió Megatron mostrando el hueco que tenía en un lado, donde varios cables había sido desconectados para poder extraerla.

Starscream no supo que decir y entonces recordó lo que vio antes de escapar, una de las humanas que estaban con los Autobots había estado trabajando en la bomba, alcanzo a ver que sacaba algo de la misma, pero no creyó que fuera algo importante, al menos, no en ese momento y ahora…

-Amo…yo…puedo explicarlo todo…-decía Starscream temblando de miedo, mientras Dark Storm sonreía de forma burlona, era su turno.

-Oh si, lo mejor de lo mejor, parece que no cumples con los requisitos, Starscream-señalo malignamente y el aludido la miro con enfado.

-Normalmente estaría molesto-reconoció Megatron-pero esta derrota no fue total, ya que aunque perdimos esa misteriosa fuente de energía obtuve algo más importante; conocimiento-revelo, al tiempo que Soundwave encendía su pantalla y mostraba imágenes de la batalla-pude conocer el arma secreta que Optimus escondía en este planeta, así como también pude ver a esas humanas en acción, realmente son impresionantes, para ser solo unos insectos insignificantes-.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, es cierto que no hay poder más grande que el conocimiento mismo-apoyo Starscream con su tono adulador.

-Algo que de lo que tu careces por completo, Starscream-señalo Megatron y el aludido se tuvo que tragar su enojo-ahora que conozco las cualidades de estos humanos, así como también el arma secreta de Optimus, ya no habrá manera en que pueda tomarme por sorpresa, en nuestro próximo encuentro las cosas van a tomar un rumbo sumamente diferente viejo amigo-aseguro Megatron sonriendo con crueldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

En cuanto los Autobots volvieron, los Dinobots se transformaron a sus formas de dinosaurio y fueron devueltos a la isla donde vivían, para decepción de muchos, ya que querían verlos un poco más, conocerlos más a fondo, pero Bee explico que los Dinobots no toleraban estar bajo tierra, ellos disfrutaban de su vida en aquella isla y por eso no les agrada mucho estar en la base por bastante tiempo.

-Supongo que es comprensible, son como animales que detestan estar encerrados-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Optimus se acercó a donde estaba Ratchet-Buen trabajo viejo amigo, supiste guiar bien a Twilight en este momento de crisis-felicito Optimus, pero Ratchet agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

-Yo…no fui quien ayudo a Twilight en esto-reconoció con pena y Optimus lo miro con extrañeza-fue Kenneth quien la guio-revelo.

Optimus miro al aludido, el cual se quedó estático ante la mirada del líder-Buen trabajo Kenneth, sin tu ayuda, Twilight quizás no habría podido desactivar la bomba y desconectar la fuente de energía a tiempo-felicito Optimus.

-Gracias…-dijo Kenneth ruborizado, al tiempo que caían sobre él muchas felicitaciones, incluidas de los Autobots, mientras Prowl fue colocado en la cámara de reparación.

Ratchet se dispuso a revisarlo, pero se notaba que estaba algo decaído y ese hecho lo noto Optimus-¿Ocurre algo viejo amigo?-pregunto el noble líder.

-Me siento como un fracaso, en Cybertron era más que un doctor, era una de las mentes más brillantes del Universo, reconocido y admirado, aquí veo tecnología inferior y me siento abrumado por ella, no puedo comprenderla y necesito que unos niños me ayuden, no pude limpiar la computadora de virus, eso lo hizo Twilight y ahora ni siquiera pude ayudarla a desactivar una bomba que contenía energía de Cybertron, eso lo hizo Kenneth, estoy siendo superado por unos niños, me siento realmente frustrado-.

-Nuestros amigos podrán ser niños, pero tienen un gran valor y un conocimiento sobre su mundo, pero ellos también desconocen muchas cosas que tu si conoces, viejo amigo, creo que tú puedes aprender de ellos, tanto como ellos pueden aprender de ti, pero necesitas darles una oportunidad para eso-señalo Optimus.

-Solo quisiera que…todo fuera como en Cybertron-reconoció Ratchet con nostalgia.

-No estamos en Cybertron viejo amigo, estamos en la Tierra y si queremos protegerla, debemos aprender de ella y de sus habitantes, tal como Rose lo hizo en su momento y tal como yo lo hice en ese tiempo-señalo Optimus colocando una mano en el hombro-no te menosprecies viejo amigo, porque pese a todo, sigues siendo un miembro muy valioso del equipo, ahora repara a Prowl, que tenemos que investigar que es la fuente de energía que obtuvimos-.

Las reparaciones de Prowl tomaron un rato, en ese tiempo, el Agente J se encargó de entregarles a los chicos armas para que pudieran defenderse en caso de que los Decepticons los tomaran por sorpresa, ya que ahora estaba seguro de que al ser cantidades enormes, los humanos no debían depender únicamente de sus guardianes Autobots, además de que estaba convencido de que estos podrían ser de ayuda en el campo de batalla en caso de ser necesario, claro que Optimus no estaba de acuerdo en darles armas, peor debía reconocer que sería bueno que sus amigos humanos tuvieran alguna forma de defenderse en caso de ser atacados por un grupo enorme de enemigos.

-Esto me agrada-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Pero no esperes necesitarla, porque yo me encargare de que ningún Decepticon se acerque a ti-aseguro Arcee.

-¿En serio? Pensé que odiabas la idea de protegerme-señalo Sunset de manera burlona y Arcee la miro con seriedad.

-La odio, pero ya que es mi deber, entonces debo asegurarme de que no te ocurra nada malo-señalo Arcee con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Estas armas son lo último en tecnología, no estoy seguro de que tanto daño puedan hacerle a los Cons, pero espero que los dejen aturdidos el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes se refugien, mientras sus Autobots Guardianes se encargan de liquidarlos, no deben usarlas más que para emergencias, mis superiores aún no saben que los Autobots tuvieron contacto con civiles y pretendo que siga así, por lo que les pido que no hagan algo estúpido-pidió J.

-Entendido, Odd ¿Qué fue lo que nos acaban de decir?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a Odd y varias miradas cayeron sobre el rubio, el cual solo se sintió ofendido.

-¿Por qué todos me ven a mí? ¡Pinkie Pie hace cosas casi tan estúpidas como yo!-se defendió algo molesto y todos los demás suspiraron.

-No estoy seguro de querer darles armas a él, a Pinkie o a Rainbow, es más, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que Fluttershy tenga una-señalo J al ver como la chica más tímida del grupo tomaba su arma y la miraba con mucho miedo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera dispararse sola.

-Por el momento, creo que es la mejor alternativa que nos queda, es verdad, ellas necesitan tener una defensa extra en caso de que ocurra algún imprevisto-reconoció Optimus.

-Y dime Prime ¿quedaste satisfecho con los Dinobots? Porque yo francamente quedo atónito ante el poder que poseen, en serio son nuestra mejor arma, si los soltáramos sobre Megatron quizás podríamos hacerlo pedazos de una vez por todas-aseguro J sonriendo con mucha confianza ante aquella posibilidad.

-Agente J, no subestime a Megatron-pidió Optimus con seriedad-antes de ser un conquistador planetario, Megatron era un gladiador en Cybertron, el cual enfrento cientos de batallas sumamente difíciles, de las cuales siempre se alzó victorioso, no había nadie quien pudiera derrotarlo, por algo se ha convertido en un conquistador tan exitoso, ya que es un guerrero en extremo poderoso y peligroso-conto Optimus.

-Entiendo, entonces el Rey de los Decepticons es más que solo un tirano que se sienta cómodamente en su trono, mientras deja que sus tropas hagan todo el trabajo ¿verdad?-pregunto J y la conversación atrajo la atención de todos.

-Megatron nunca ha sido esa clase de conquistador, él siempre ha sido de los que hacen las cosas de frente, jamás se oculta de sus tropas, pues no es un cobarde-explico Optimus.

-¿Cómo ha podido Megatron conquistar tantos mundos?-pregunto Fluttershy con cierto tono de miedo en su voz.

-Por lo general, Megatron prefiere usar dos métodos; en el primero de ellos, envía a sus tropas a atacar y someter a sus habitantes, pero si en el planeta que atacan existe un guerrero formidable, entonces Megatron toma la segunda opción; lo desafía a una batalla, si él vence, entonces el planeta debe someterse a su voluntad y pelear por él, pero si Megatron es vencido, debe abandonar el planeta y dejar a su raza en paz-respondió Optimus.

-Ya…veo…-comprendió Fluttershy algo asustada.

-No entiendo, si ese es uno de sus métodos ¿Por qué Megatron no lo ha desafiado a un combate por el destino de la Tierra?-pregunto Odd confundido y varias miradas cayeron sobre el rubio, miradas de sorpresa e impresión.

-Esa de hecho…es una buena pregunta-reconoció Kenneth entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Normalmente Megatron lo haría, pero como la Tierra ha resultado ser una rica fuente de Energon, además de que ahora descubrimos que también hay reliquias de Cybertron ocultas por todo el planeta, me temo que no se arriesgara a perderlo todo en un combate y atacara sin piedad hasta que la Tierra se rinda a su imperio-explico Optimus.

-Eso tiene sentido-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos, mientras los demás asentían.

-Megatron no se arriesgara a perder un mundo tan valioso como este, pero la pregunta persiste ¿Cómo es posible que haya Energon tan abundante en el planeta?-pregunto Arcee-y otra más importante ¿Por qué Rose y las Crystal Gems no nos informaron de esto en su momento?-pregunto la Bot y varias miradas de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de los humanos.

-¿Quiénes son Rose y…?-.

-¡Por la Allspark!-exclamo Ratchet captando la atención de todos-¡Optimus, será mejor que vengas a ver esto de inmediato!-aviso el médico y todo el grupo se dirigió a ver lo que Ratchet acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué sucede viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus.

-La fuente de energía de esa bomba era más peligrosa de lo que pensamos, no solo pudo haber destruido todo a un radio de 30 kilómetros o más, pudo haber destruido toda la vida en la Tierra-informo Ratchet alarmado.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo J aterrado y ni que decir de Twilight, quien estuvo demasiado cerca de ello para su gusto.

-Ratchet, eso no puede, ya que lo único con el poder para conseguir semejante nivel destructivo sería…-.

-Energon Dorado-confirmo Ratchet-y efectivamente, de eso se trata-.

Optimus y los demás Autobots dirigieron su vista hacia la fuente de energía que acababa de ser sacada de la capsula, la cual era un cristal del tamaño de una espada samurái, mismo que era de color dorado y brillaba como los rayos del sol.

-Es…hermoso-dijo Rarity fascinada por la belleza de aquel resplandor.

-Y sumamente peligroso-agrego Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Prowl, mientras temblaba de miedo ante aquella visión.

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad es Energon Dorado-dijo Side Burn sorprendido.

Sunset miro a los Autobots con confusión y fue J el que hizo la pregunta que todos se hacían-No lo entiendo ¿la fuente de energía de la bomba era otro tipo de Energon?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-Y no cualquier tipo de Energon-respondió Ratchet-se trata del Energon más poderoso que existe en todo el Universo; Energon Dorado, la fuente de poder ilimitado, mismo que jamás se agota y que puede dar energía a planetas enteros, pero si se usa de una manera incorrecta, puede terminar destruyendo dicho mundo-explico el médico.

-¿Y hay más de esas cosas aquí en la Tierra?-pregunto Kenneth alarmado ante la idea de que más de ese peligroso cristal se pudiera encontrar en el planeta.

Optimus se quedó pensando un momento-Eso es muy poco probable-respondió el líder-dado que solo existían tres fragmentos en el Universo debido a su inmenso poder; uno de ellos está en manos de los Decepticons y se encarga de darle energía a su nave de guerra, el Némesis, por eso jamás se queda sin energía y tiene la capacidad para destruir planetas, los otros dos fragmentos se perdieron en el cosmos hace eones, justo antes de la caía de Cybertron, parece que uno de ellos llego a la Tierra y los científicos humanos lo usaron para crear su bomba, pero no creo que hayan conocido la capacidad destructiva con la que estaban jugando-.

-Bueno…es una suerte que ahora este en sus manos-señalo Starlight aliviada ante el hecho de que ahora los Autobots tenían uno de esos fragmentos-pero…si este es el segundo que aparece ¿Dónde está el tercero?-.

-Eso es algo que desconozco-reconoció Optimus-por el momento, debemos agradecer que este poder no haya caído en manos de Megatron, ya que con dos fragmentos de Energon Dorado en su poder es indescriptible la destrucción que podría causar-.

-Bueno, pero supongo que ustedes podrán usarlo para darle energía a su base ¿verdad?-pregunto Spike.

-Aunque quisiéramos hacerlo, no tenemos las herramientas ni los medios necesarios para poder usarlo, apenas tenemos lo necesario para contener su energía-explico Ratchet.

-Y me gustaría mantener su poder en resguardo, ya que prefiero usarlo para otros fines-dijo Optimus y Ratchet supo lo que su líder planeaba, pero ese no era el momento, además, aunque lo fuera, no tenían forma de llegar hasta su planeta de origen-por el momento debemos mantener sellado el Energon Dorado en esa capsula y no usarlo por ningún motivo-.

J suspiro y tomo el teléfono-Informare a mis superiores sobre esto, tengo que decirles que ustedes se encargara de la fuente de energía, estoy seguro que accederán, en especial al escuchar lo cerca que estuvimos del Armagedón total-.

-Fue una suerte que los científicos humanos no hayan provocado que la energía se liberara de la manera incorrecta-reconoció Optimus y mientras J hablaba con sus superiores, también se aseguraría de que le dijeran si todavía tenían algún otro tesoro de Cybertron escondido en alguna bóveda militar y que sería mejor que Ratchet los revisara todos para asegurarse de que no hubiera otra sorpresa explosiva entre ellos, como el último fragmento de Energon Dorado-Autobots, con el Energon Dorado en nuestro poder debemos ser mucho más precavidos, además tienen que asegurarse de proteger a nuestros amigos en todo momento, en especial ahora que Megatron sabe de su existencia, la guerra por la Tierra no ha hecho más que comenzar-indico el líder de los Autobots y estos asintieron.

La guerra por la Tierra solo estaba comenzando y al final, solo un bando sobreviviría.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Con ayuda de los Dinobots evitaron que Megatron se apoderara de la bomba, cuya fuente de energía resulto ser algo más poderoso de lo que imaginaron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**LES INFORMO QUE PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 20 AÑOS DEL INICIO DEL VIAJE DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS HE SUBIDO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL FIC "SOMBRA DEL ABISMO", CONSIDERENLO UN REGALO DE MI PARTE POR EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVO EN PARO Y TAMBIEN PARA CELEBRAR JUNTOS ESE GRAN COMIENZO QUE MARCO LA INFANCIA DE MUCHOS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime (tal como suena), Éire, Olivia, Snow Archer, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Andros Valgreen 4, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Franco, Nahuel836, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Kid Shooter, Ichiro Rider, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	11. Cazadora Letal

"_**Tras una difícil batalla en contra de los temibles Insecticons, los Autobots consiguieron la victoria gracias a la intervención de sus aliados, los poderosos Dinobots, quienes consiguieron hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, pero a Megatron eso no le preocupo, ya que obtuvo cierto conocimiento, ahora sabe de la existencia de los Dinobots y también que los humanos que están con sus enemigos son más que simples "mascotas" como él las consideraba, mientras tanto, los Autobots han descubierto que era la fuente de energía que alimentaba esa bomba, revelándose como Energon Dorado, el tipo de Energon más poderoso que existe en todo el Universo, existiendo solo tres fragmentos, uno que está en manos de los Decepticons y que sirve para energizar su nave insignia, el Némesis, el segundo ahora está en manos de los Autobots, pero el tercero todavía no se sabe en donde pueda encontrarse, la búsqueda de reliquias y la batalla por la Tierra no está haciendo más que comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Cazadora Letal**

En el espacio todo parecía estar en calma total, repentinamente, un destello de luz se vio y una nave apareció, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar, es decir, hacia la Tierra, mientras que el Némesis se encontraba flotando cerca de la órbita lunar y por tanto pudo detectar aquella pequeña nave.

Ahora mismo, Soundwave estaba mostrándole a Megatron las coordenadas que esa misteriosa nave estaba tomando, así como también el tipo y diseño, no cabía duda alguna, era de origen Cybertroniano, lo que significaba que podría tratarse de un Autobot.

-O tal vez sea un Decepticon-sugirió Starscream, provocando una risa burlona en Dark Storm.

-Por favor, si en verdad fuera un Decepticon ¿crees que habría tomado un rumbo distinto en vez de venir ante nuestro señor?-pregunto con tono sarcástico-debe ser uno de esos odiosos Autobots que sobrevivió a los días finales de Cybertron-.

-Sea lo que sea, una cosa es segura, esto debe investigarse apropiadamente, de seguro los Autobots harán lo mismo; Break Down, ve a las coordenadas de aterrizaje de aquella nave y averigua que sucede, es una misión sencilla, así que no creo que la arruines-indico Megatron.

-Será un placer cumplir con su voluntad mi señor-aseguro Break Down retirándose del lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

Las palabras de Megatron eran más que acertadas, porque Optimus envió a Arcee a revisar el lugar donde se detectó aquella nave, para molestia de la Bot, le pidió a Sunset que la acompañara, una forma en que esperaba que ambas se conocieran mejor y pudieran tener una mejor relación.

Ahora ambas caminaban por un espeso bosque cubierto por un poco de neblina-¿Qué tanto falta para poder encontrar aquella nave?-pregunto la peli fuego con curiosidad.

-No falta mucho en realidad-dijo Arcee-si ya te cansaste puedo pedirle a Ratchet que active el Portal Terrestre para que vuelvas a la base-señalo sin apartar la vista de su aparato.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? Olvídalo-respondió Sunset con una sonrisa desafiante, provocando que Arcee rodara los ojos con fastidio, no comprendía en realidad porque Optimus ponía tanto empeño en que ambas se hicieran amigas, es cierto que el resto del equipo se había vuelto muy unido a sus respectivos humanos, pero ella no debía hacerlo, ya tuvo muchas experiencias amargas al volverse unida a alguien.

Tras caminar un par de kilómetros más, finalmente encontraron la nave que estaban buscando, misma que parecía haberse estrellado violentamente, Arcee se acercó y descubrió que tenía una fuga de combustible, así que no iría a ninguna parte, mientras que Sunset noto que en la parte trasera había una compuerta abierta.

-Espera aquí, entrare a ver si encuentro algo-indico Arcee ingresando a la nave con paso cuidadoso, al tiempo que activaba sus armas por su acaso.

Sunset suspiro con fastidio, en serio le gustaría que Arcee dejara de tratarla como si fuera un bebé indefenso, aunque reconocía que hubo un tiempo en que ella era muy similar a la Bot, antes de conocer a Twilight y a las demás, cuando su vida le había dado muy duras lecciones, de pronto, escucho un sonido que parecía venir de muy cerca de su posición.

Por un instante, pensó en esperar a que Arcee saliera, pero decidió mejor ir a investigar, seguro se trataría de un animal que habitaba por los alrededores, casi al instante en que se retiró, Arcee salió de la nave completamente pálida y asustada, lo que acababa de ver dentro era un espectáculo macabro, eran cientos de especies de otros planetas que estaban encerrados en tubos de estasis como trofeos, pero lo horrible era que la mayoría de ellos habían sido destrozados cruelmente y la Autobot sabía perfectamente quien pudo ser el responsable.

**-Flashback-**

Los días de guerra en Cybertron, antes de que el planeta sucumbiera por culpa de Megatron, Arcee estaba realizando una misión de exploración y espionaje, debía ser en extremo cuidadosa, ya que estaba en territorio enemigo y no cualquier territorio, una zona donde moraban los peores Decepticons que servían a Megatron.

-"¿Segura que puedes con esto, Arcee?"-pregunto una voz por el comunicador.

-Tranquilo Cliff, no es la primera vez que me infiltro en una base enemiga-aseguro Arcee avanzando de manera cautelosa.

-"Cierto, pero esa no es cualquier base, se dice que hay Decepticons con los cuales no quisieras meterte, como Shockwave y otra Decepticon que tiene una forma muy retorcida de hacer las cosas"-advirtió su amigo Cliff.

-Ellos no verán, nadie puede detectarme, lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación para después, estoy a punto de entrar a la base-informo Arcee.

-"Ten mucho cuidado Arcee, no podemos perder a alguien valioso del equipo, en especial cuando se trata de un gran amigo"-.

Arcee solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, disponiéndose a entrar a la base enemiga, cuando de pronto, algo la golpeo y la estrello contra una pared, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba atrapada en una tela increíblemente pegajosa, cuanto más luchaba, más atrapada quedaba, busco al responsable y solo pudo ver una figura siniestra avanzando hacia ella, antes de dispararle una tela más.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Arcee salió de su trance y entonces se dio cuenta de que su compañera humana no se encontraba en donde la dejo-¡Chatarra! ¡Sunset!-grito comenzando a correr para buscarla, temblaba de miedo y por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba preocupada por la peli fuego.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset se adentró un poco más al bosque, siempre actuando con mucha precaución, al tiempo que sacaba el arma que J le dio, misma que ya había usado en prácticas de tiro, esta sería la primera vez que la usaría en una batalla real, aunque ya había peleado en otras en el pasado.

Avanzando lentamente, pudo sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo la estuviera vigilando o mejor dicho, acechando, la peli fuego se mantuvo alerta en todo momento y cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella, volteo con rapidez y apunto con su arma, encontrándose con un ciervo que la miro con confusión y algo de temor.

-Lo siento amigo, no era mi intención asustarte-se disculpó la peli fuego con una sonrisa divertida, pensando en lo enojada que estaría Fluttershy si supiera que le apunto a un ciervo con un arma que prácticamente lo habría hecho pedazos.

Pero apenas estaba relajándose, el ciervo fue sujetado por una extraña tela que salió desde los árboles y lo jalo hacia los mismos desapareciendo en el mismo, Sunset se alarmo y busco al pobre animalito, pero en su distracción, el responsable hizo acto de aparición, manifestándose detrás de ella.

Poco a poco, Sunset volteo y se topó con una Decepticon, fácilmente identificable por el emblema en su pecho, de armadura negra, con un casco con dos cuernos, rostro blanco y ojos violetas que demostraban una gran maldad, con los cuales miraba a Sunset con mucho interés.

-Hola pequeña-saludo siniestramente, al tiempo que se disponía a atraparla, cuando Arcee apareció y le dio una patada en el rostro, derribándola.

-¡Arcee!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-¡Corre Sunset! ¡Corre!-grito Arcee con un tono de voz asustado, pero la peli fuego no se movió de su lugar, en especial cuando la Con se levantó de nuevo y la miro con enfado, para luego dar paso a la sorpresa y después a una sonrisa siniestra.

-Arcee, que pequeño es el Universo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-reconoció.

-Muy pequeño, Airachnid-gruño Arcee mirándola con profundo odio, mismo que se podía notar hasta en su tono de voz, provocando una risa en la Decepticon Airachnid.

-¿Aun me guardas rencor por lo que paso? La guerra por Cybertron termino hace mucho tiempo-le recordó como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

-Dile eso a los Decepticons, quienes la extendieron hacia todo el Universo-acuso Arcee.

-Ah sí, eso es verdad, el nombre de Megatron se ha vuelto muy temido en el Universo, todas las razas le temen y respetan por ello, pero descuida, yo ya no estoy con ellos, me canse de servir a un grandulón sediento de poder, así que ahora soy independiente, me dedico a cosas un poco más entretenidas que a estar peleando en una guerra sin sentido, ahora cazo especies que se encuentran en peligro de extinción, pero bueno, ellos no saben que lo están hasta que me conocen-explico de forma retorcida, provocando que Sunset la mirara con asco.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-bramo Arcee comenzando a dispararle y Airachnid dio un salto para evitar los disparos, uniendo sus piernas para convertirlas en un tipo de aguijón y usando las placas que tenía en la espalda como patas de araña.

-Ya deberías saberlo querida Arcee, después de todo, tu viste lo que le paso a tu buen amigo; Cliffjumper y recientemente escuche de la muerte de Wheeljack, es curioso como tus compañeros van muriendo uno por uno, Arcee, en algún momento deberías preguntarte "¿seré yo la responsable de esto?"-.

Arcee arremetió contra Airachnid y ambas comenzaron una contienda sumamente feroz, mientras Sunset solo permanecía al margen, viendo como el combate se desarrollaba entre ambas guerreras, Arcee le dio un puñetazo a Airachnid en el rostro, pero esta la sujeto con un par de sus patas y la levanto, para después dispararle su tela y atraparla contra un árbol.

-¡Chatarra!-.

-¡Esta vez me asegurare de extinguir tu Spark de una vez por todas!-siseo Airachnid avanzando hacia ella, pero entonces un disparo la derribo, mismo que fue lanzado por Sunset.

-¿Por qué siempre se olvidara de que hay un tercero presente?-pregunto sonriendo de forma burlona, para después correr hacia donde estaba Arcee-¿estás bien? Tranquila, en seguida te liberare-.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Tienes que huir de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Vete y llama a la base, pídeles que activen el Portal Terrestre, tienes que salvarte!-.

-¿Y abandonarte a tu suerte? ¡Olvídalo!-.

Arcee sabía que con ese disparo no bastaría para detener a esa demente y no quería que Sunset cayera en sus garras-¡Escucha, no es el momento para que pruebes algo, tienes que irte de inmediato! ¡Corre antes de que…!-.

-Te lo repetiré ¡NO VOY A ABANDONARTE!-aseguro Sunset-escucha, no sé qué problemas tengas con esa Con, pero puedo ver el miedo que hay en tus ojos ¿crees que voy a dejarte sola con esa loca en tu condición? ¡OLVIDALO! ¡Nos guste o no, Optimus nos hizo compañeras y los compañeros jamás se abandonan, en especial si pueden llegar a ser amigas, esa es una lección que Twilight me enseño cuando la conocí!-reconoció la peli fuego.

Arcee quedo muda al escuchar eso y a su mente vinieron recuerdos del pasado, el día que sufrió uno de los traumas más devastadores de su vida.

**-Flashback-**

Cuando Arcee despertó después de su emboscada, se vio encadenada de brazos y piernas, fue entonces que su atacante se revelo como Airachnid, quien empleando un poco de su mortal veneno ácido en un dedo, toco con el mismo la mejilla de Arcee, provocándole una leve quemazón en el mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, la famosa Arcee, no esperaba el poder capturarte tan fácilmente, esperaba que fueras un poco más complicada que esto-señalo con burla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-cuestiono Arcee con rabia y de manera desafiante.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que quiere Megatron y lo que él quiere es saber qué es lo que está planeando Optimus Prime, quiere saber cuál será su siguiente movimiento ahora que Cybertron está al borde de la destrucción-explico Airachnid.

-No sé nada sobre eso-aseguro Arcee con frialdad y rabia, más Airachnid se rio.

-Podría llevarte con Shockwave, él tiene métodos para sacar información sin ningún tipo de problema, pero sus métodos son algo aburridos, despiadados, pero aburridos, en cambio yo, prefiero un tipo de persuasión más eficiente-dijo Airachnid sonriendo.

-Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras, jamás te diré nada, aunque supiera algo-aseguro Arcee con decisión y determinación.

-Tomare nota de eso, pero algo que he aprendido en esta guerra es que siempre hay una forma de hacer que los prisioneros sean más cooperativos-explico Airachnid chasqueando sus dedos y fue cuando un par de Vehicons aparecieron, llevando a rastras a un Autobot muy malherido, a quien Arcee reconoció.

-¡Cliff!-exclamo alarmada-¡Monstruo desalmado! ¿Qué le has hecho?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Nada de gravedad, aun, siempre y cuando me digas todo lo que quiero saber-dijo Airachnid con maldad.

-¡No sé nada!-grito Arcee y Airachnid solo sonrió, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaba Cliffjumper-¡Lo juro por el Allspark!-repitió Arcee.

-Ya veremos-Airachnid quedo de frente con Cliff y sonrió de manera retorcida.

-¡No…por favor…no…!-suplicaba Arcee, pero entonces, Airachnid lanzo un golpe devastador contra el Autobot herido-¡CLIFF!-grito Arcee aterrada ante aquella visión.

Al ver que ni así le dijo absolutamente nada, Airachnid finalmente acepto la idea de que Arcee no tenía conocimiento alguno que pudiera serle útil-Una verdadera lástima, en serio creí que tendrías información valiosa, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con entregar tu cadáver a Shockwave para que haga lo que quiera con el mismo, no te sientas mal, seguramente hará terribles y horribles experimentos contigo-expuso preparándose para acabar con la vida de la Bot.

Pero en ese momento, una de las paredes estallo, dando paso a Bulkhead, X Brawn y Wheeljack, quienes comenzaron a disparar contra los soldados, derribándolos con facilidad, al verse superada, Airachnid no tuvo más remedio que escapar del lugar antes de ser capturada por los Autobots.

Una vez que la psicópata se marchó, los Wreckers se dispusieron a liberar a Arcee, quien fue sostenía por X Brawn y Wheeljack, mientras Bulkhead cuidaba la retaguardia-¡No pude salvarlo! ¡No pude salvar a mi compañero! ¡NO PUDE SALVAR A MI AMIGO!-gritaba histérica.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Una vez que el recuerdo finalizo, Arcee miro a Sunset, quien estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por liberarla de la tela-¡Tienes razón, Sunset!-reconoció-¡Tengo miedo, pero no por lo que me pase a mí, temo por tu vida, esa Decepticon esa una enferma metal, que disfruta de torturar y lastimar a sus víctimas, ahora se dedica a cazar especies únicas de sus mundos natales!-.

-Arcee-murmuro Sunset.

-¡Por favor huye! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de perderte a ti también!-suplico Arcee, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Airachnid reapareció, atrapando a Sunset con su mano-¡Sunset!-.

-¡Suéltame bruja asquerosa!-bramo Sunset luchando por liberarse.

Airachnid la miro fijamente y se rio-Ya veo, así que esta criatura es tu nueva compañera, eso sí que me parece muy tierno de tu parte Arcee-.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!-bramo Arcee luchando por liberarse.

-Oh no te preocupes por ello, no planeo lastimarla, al menos, no mucho, se ve tan frágil que si la torturo de la forma tradicional tal vez muera antes de que pueda divertirme lo suficiente y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar-aseguro Airachnid.

-¡Tolera esto!-desafío Sunset disparándole a un ojo, provocando que la Con la soltara, al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la zona dañada, Arcee no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-¡Niña tramposa y grosera!-bramo Airachnid furiosa por el disparo que en serio le dolió, una clara muestra de que a nadie le gusta que los golpeen en los ojos.

Sunset rápidamente disparo contra la tela que aprisionaba a Arcee, pero solo pudo hacerlo de manera rápida y sin poderla romper por completo, ya que Airachnid la miro con furia y arremetió contra la peli fuego, a Sunset no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a correr.

-¡Corre Sunset! ¡Corre!-gritaba Arcee.

-Si Sunset, corre, porque eso es lo que hará la cacería más interesante para mí-aseguro Airachnid, más antes de seguir, miro de reojo a Arcee-y no te preocupes, regresare por ti con los restos mutilados de tu querida nueva compañera-aseguro con maldad.

Al escuchar eso, Arcee lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la trampa en la que estaba, no iba a perder a ningún otro compañero, ya no más y para sorpresa de Airachnid, Arcee consiguió liberarse, arremetiendo contra ella en una poderosa embestida, que provoco que ambas rodaran por el suelo, hasta caer con fuerza.

Usando sus patas arácnidas, la maligna Con arrojo a Arcee por los aires, por fortuna, Arcee se incorporó a tiempo y saco sus cuchillas, lista para la batalla, Airachnid lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra su oponente, ambas retomaron una feroz contienda, misma que había iniciado en los días finales de Cybertron y que hasta la fecha no había concluido.

-¡No recuerdo que hayas mostrado la misma determinación para salvar a Cliffjumper! ¡Esa humana debe significar mucho para ti, voy a disfrutar mucho torturándola lo más lento y doloroso posible!-siseo sonriendo sádicamente, pero Arcee le dio una patada y la hizo retroceder.

-¡No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie!-aseguro comenzando a dispararle a diestra y siniestra, pero Airachnid salto de un árbol a otro, esquivando todos los disparos de su oponente.

-¡En serio parece que te importa mucho, es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti, después de todo, se marchó dejándote a tu suerte!-siseo con burla.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-grito Sunset apareciendo sobre la rama de un árbol, tomando por sorpresa a Airachnid, en especial cuando le disparo con su arma, dándole justo en el rostro, momento que Arcee aprovecho para dispararle de nuevo y darle un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro.

Airachnid se estrelló contra una pared rocosa, quedando tendida en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Sunset disparo a la misma y todas las rocas cayeron hacia ella, aplastándola y sepultándola, una vez que la Decepticon quedo debajo de las rocas, ambas chicas se vieron fijamente.

-Te dije que escaparas-dijo Arcee.

-Y yo te dije que no iba a abandonarte, eso es algo que jamás he hecho, lo admito, soy una estúpida por no pensar con lógica-reconoció riéndose de sí misma.

-Me alegra que lo seas-admitió Arcee mirándola con una sonrisa, provocando que Sunset sonriera ante su comentario.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con ella?-pregunto señalando los escombros donde se encontraba Airachnid.

Arcee se quedó pensando un momento-Llamare a Optimus para informarle de esto, ella es algo que no puede quedar suelta en la Tierra…-el sonido de un taladro excavando el suelo capto la atención de ambas-¡Ay no!-exclamo Arcee alarmada.

La Bot corrió y disparo un rayo para retirar algunos escombros, descubriendo que solo quedaba un profundo agujero que Airachnid uso para escapar-¡No sabía que podía hacer eso! ¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset golpeando su palma con su puño.

-¡Yo si lo sabía y no lo recuerde! ¡Maldición! ¡Me confié!-bramo Arcee furiosa y repitiendo la acción de Sunset, al darse cuenta de que ambas reaccionaron del mismo modo, no pudieron evitar quedarse en silencio y mirarse fijamente.

Estuvieron un momento viéndose y finalmente se rieron divertidas-Creo que tenían razón, somos más parecidas de lo que pensamos-reconoció Sunset.

-Eso parece, pero no esperes que lo reconozca frente a los demás-advirtió Arcee.

-Descuida, yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo-confirmo Sunset y ambas se sonrieron de nuevo, pero la sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación-¿crees que fue a su nave?-.

-Lo dudo mucho, su nave no podrá despegar ahora que perdió una gran cantidad de Energon, además de que sabe que ya estamos al tanto de su ubicación, solo le queda permanecer en la Tierra, por ahora volvamos a la base a informarle a Optimus, este es un asunto sumamente urgente-dijo Arcee.

-Y no te preocupes-la voz de Sunset la detuvo-no tienes que contarme nada de tu pasado, así como yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo-.

-Lo sé-confirmo Arcee-Ratchet, necesito que actives el Portal Terrestre cuanto antes, tengo que alejar a mi compañera de los peligros que abundan en este bosque-solicito e informo.

Al escuchar como la llamo, Sunset volteo a verla con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Compañera?-.

-Compañera en entrenamiento, aun te supero en rango-agrego Arcee.

-Sigue soñando-contraataco Sunset y ambas se rieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Levemente dañada, Airachnid se arrastraba por el suelo, necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para recuperarse, eso no era un problema, ese planeta estaba lleno de cavernas oscuras, su tipo de lugar, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna de ellas, ya que una figura de gran tamaño le cerró el paso.

-Oh genial-gruño con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien me vine a encontrar por estos rumbos-dijo Break Down sonriendo de manera triunfal, sin duda alguna esto era algo que a Megatron sí que le interesaría y mucho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron se encontraba hablando en esos momentos con Dark Storm, preparando un contraataque eficiente contra los Dinobots, tarea que no sería para nada sencilla, esos robots en serio eran poderosos y sumamente temibles, dejaban a los Insecticons Escarabajos precisamente como eso; insectos fáciles de aplastar.

-Lord Megatron, Break Down dice que ya está listo para volver y que encontró algo que seguramente le va a interesar mucho-informo Knock Out.

-Más vale que así sea, Soundwave, activa el Portal-indico Megatron y el aludido cumplió con la orden de su amo y señor.

El portal se abrió y Break Down hizo acto de aparición, reverenciando a Megatron-He vuelto, mi señor-.

-Espero que hayas encontrando algo que valiera la pena, después de los últimos días estoy necesitado de buenas noticias-reconoció Megatron lanzando una mirada que claramente no esperaba nada más que buenas noticias.

-Bueno mi señor, no encontré precisamente "algo", sino a alguien-revelo al tiempo que mostraba su descubrimiento, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Tu?-exclamo Dark Storm.

-¡No puede ser!-bramo Starscream.

Megatron solo miro a la visitante con una expresión seria, para luego avanzar hasta donde se encontraba-Airachnid, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo mirando a la Decepticon con mucha seriedad.

-Lord Megatron-saludo Airachnid reverenciando al Rey del Universo-¿Qué puedo decir? Es bueno volver-fue todo lo que la Decepticon pudo decir en esos momentos, aunque no le agradaba la idea de volver a sumirse ante Megatron, sus daños actuales requerían atención de inmediata y por el momento tendría que soportar la idea de volver a estar a la sombra de este tirano.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una peligrosa y letal enemiga ha aparecido, volviendo a las filas de Megatron ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora con la guerra?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**PARECE QUE OTRA VEZ LOS COMENTARIOS ESTAN FALLANDO, POR LO QUE SI NO LOS RESPONDO NI LOS ENLISTO ES DEBIDO A ELLO, ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE NO AFECTARA A SU OC**

**Nova Star Prime: **_ya encontraron dos de los tres fragmentos que existen, solo falta por descubrir uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Luna Creed: **_¿acaso fue de las abejitas y las flores? Porque entiendo a la perfección lo larga que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de hecho solo era un cristal, pero el más poderoso que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_apareció, pero por el momento permanecerá bajo llave hasta el momento más indicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, hasta ese día, por ahora la más letal Insecticon ha aparecido y ha vuelto con Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, en especial porque la gran rival de Arcee finalmente ha dado la cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_por el momento, Arcee se topó con alguien sumamente desagradable y letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_arriesgándome a que digas otro de tus discursos tipo Lisa, diré que los Digimon superan a los Pokemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y ahora es un duro golpe para Arcee, la responsable de su trauma ha vuelto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ciertamente suena impresionante, pero ya estoy pensando en un fic que espero llegue a superar a "Hijas de la Noche", ya que además incluirá el regreso de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_es una de las ventajas de que iniciara siendo un gladiador sin nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_siempre es lo mismo con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Seiryu.001, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	12. Carreras Clandestinas

"_**Una misteriosa nave de origen Cybertroniano aterrizo en un bosque de la Tierra, captando la atención de Autobots y Decepticons, quienes enviaron tropas a investigar, siendo Arcee y Sunset por los Autobots, para desgracia de la primera, se trataba de una vieja enemiga, Airachnid, una de los Decepticons más peligrosos del Universo entero, responsable de la muerte de su primer compañero Cliffjumper y que ahora se dedicaba a cazar especies, que en sus propias palabras, estaban en peligro de extinción una vez que la conocían, después de un enfrentamiento y algunos vistazos al pasado de Arcee, la maligna Decepticon escapo y dejo a ambas en el bosque, mientras que Airachnid fue encontrada por Break Down y llevada de vuelva al Némesis, donde fue recibida por Megatron, ahora una de las guerreras más temibles y despiadadas de todo el Universo ha vuelto para enlistarse en las filas del cruel tirano ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta alianza para los Autobots, los humanos y la Tierra misma?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Carreras Clandestinas**

Una noche, a las afueras de la ciudad de Ponyville, un grupo de jóvenes y de amantes de los autos de carreras, se reunieron en una carretera abandonada para poder dedicarse a las llamadas carrereas ilegales, carreras en las que no solo contaba la velocidad, sino también cualquier tipo de truco para poder ganar, ya todos los participantes estaban listos y en posición, pero entonces un auto de color rojo, cuya pintura era una maravilla ingreso entre los competidores, captando la atención de uno de ellos.

-Linda pintura amigo-dijo acercando su anillo de metal a la puerta de copiloto y rayándolo con el mismo-ups, lo siento-dijo burlonamente.

-Gran error-expreso el auto, mismo que tenía el emblema de los Decepticons.

La carrera dio comienzo y rápidamente los competidores arrancaron, fue cuando el sujeto que rayo al auto rojo sintió un tremendo golpe en la parte trasera de su vehículo-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo antes de recibir otro tremendo golpe en la parte trasera de su auto.

Así siguieron por un rato, hasta que finalmente, el Decepticon hizo que perdiera el control y cayera fuera de la carretera, estrellándose de frente contra un árbol, para fortuna del tipo, la bolsa se activó e impidió que el daño fuera mayor para él.

-Si arruinas mi pintura, yo te arruino a ti-aseguro el Con retirándose del lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Canterlot**

Las clases ya habían concluido y ahora los estudiantes se disponían a volver a sus hogares, aunque antes de irse, la directora Celestia se acercó a su hija-En serio no me agrada mucho que andes en ese vehículo tan peligroso-dijo Celestia viendo la moto con algo de desconfianza.

-Te puedo asegurar que soy una conductora muy cuidadosa, además de que siempre llevo el casco puesto-le recordó Sunset.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me preocupe-dijo Celestia cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la peli fuego.

Sunset no supo si reírse o enfadarse por la insistencia de su madre-En serio no tienes que hacerlo, soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme y sé muy bien lo que hago-aseguro sin ser grosera en ningún momento.

-Eso lo sé, pero sigo siendo tu madre y por tanto es mí deber preocuparme, en especial cuando sé que llevas un pasajero contigo-le recordó Celestia y Sunset solo sonrió aún más.

Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, Sunset se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arcee, esperando que Twilight llegara en cualquier momento, ese día la peli fuego le pidió a Arcee que la dejara llevar a su pareja de paseo, mientras que Spike se iba con Bee, al principio, la Bot se rehusó, pero eventualmente acepto.

-Tu madre es muy linda-reconoció Arcee-y se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti-.

-Desconfía mucho de las motocicletas, dice que son algo demasiado peligroso-señalo Sunset.

-Pero también necesita aprender a no juzgar sin conocer-agrego Arcee y Sunset se rio, no paso mucho tiempo para que Twilight hiciera acto de aparición, aunque cuando lo hizo se encontraba leyendo una noticia que salió en su teléfono-hola Twilight-saludo Arcee.

-Hola Arcee, gracias por aceptar llevarme el día de hoy, siempre es divertido viajar con Bee, pero hoy quise pasar algo de tiempo con Sunset-explico Twilight sonriéndole y la peli fuego sonrió también.

-Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones-dijo Arcee como si la hubieran amenazado para que aceptara hacer eso.

-¿Qué estás leyendo Twilight?-pregunto Sunset ignorando el comentario de la Bot y Twilight le mostro la noticia que estaba leyendo.

Al parecer, la alcaldesa continuaba en su lucha por erradicar las carreras clandestinas que azotaban la ciudad, una batalla que no estaba yendo muy bien, las carreras no solo eran ilegales, sino que provocaban un sinfín de accidentes y muchos de ellos con resultados sumamente terribles, que han terminado con la muerte de competidores y de personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.

-Bueno, supongo que es bueno ver que los políticos si se toman en serio su trabajo-dijo Sunset con ironía y Twilight la miro de manera reprobatoria.

Ambas se dispusieron a marcharse, cuando un auto último modelo, de esos que podrían ser usados en carreras de color amarillo, mismo que resplandecía con intensidad, hizo acto de aparición, conducido por un joven de piel morena, cabello negro y corto, vistiendo una chaqueta roja, con playera azul, pantalones negros y una bufanda café, el cual tenía una mirada bastante arrogante en su rostro hizo acto de aparición, la peli fuego gruño al ver esto y ni que decir de Twilight, que se escondió detrás de su pareja.

-Hola Sunset, ha pasado tiempo-saludo el chico en tono coqueto y algo provocativo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kevin?-gruño Sunset mirando al chico con enfado y fastidio.

-No mucho, solo quería saber si finalmente te aburriste de las hamburguesas y estas dispuesta a probar un buen Hot Dog-expuso el muchacho sonriéndole de manera coqueta y algo lasciva-pero veo que no es el caso, ya que sigues con esa mojigata sin chiste-Twilight se apeno al escuchar eso y Sunset salió en su defensa.

-Parece que aún no has entendido que no quiero nada contigo, así que hazte un favor y lárgate antes de que decida romperte la nariz como lo hice la última vez-advirtió Sunset en un tono de voz bastante amenazante, provocando que el chico se ruborizara avergonzado al recordar ese momento.

-¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte!-aseguro sumamente apenado.

-Sí, igual las últimas seis veces que viniste a insultar a mi novia-le recordó Sunset y Kevin se puso rojo de vergüenza, así como algo de enfado-hazte un favor y vete antes de que decida lanzarte un golpe donde estoy seguro no te repondrás por días-amenazo la peli fuego subiendo a la moto, seguida por Twilight.

Al ver que la chica estaba por marcharse, Kevin decidió sacar la artillería pesada-Si estas tan segura de que puedes volver a vencerme ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo diferente a tus típicos golpes salvajes? Compitamos en una carrera, si yo gano, entonces saldrás conmigo, pero si pierdo, bueno, ya veremos-.

Twilight se preocupó, era bien sabido que Sunset nunca rechazaba un desafío, en especial cuando la trataban a ella como un trofeo, pero antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, Arcee emprendió la marcha, alejándose del lugar y dejando a Kevin tragando polvo, Twilight por poco se cae, pero logro sujetarse a la espalda de Sunset a tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Sunset molesta por lo que Arcee estaba haciendo.

-Mi deber es protegerte, a ambas en este momento, no seguirle el juego a un chiquillo que ni siquiera vale la pena que lo miren, se puede ver a simple vista que es un muchacho sumamente torpe-señalo Arcee.

Sunset iba a responder, pero Twilight se adelantó-Arcee tiene razón, Sunset, no vale la pena que sigas el juego de Kevin, él siempre hace lo que quiere y no puedes evitarlo, pero puedes evitar caer en sus juegos-.

Bufando algo molesta, Sunset finalmente acepto lo que ambas chicas le dijeron, pero como parte de su disfraz, Arcee se detuvo enfrente de un semáforo cuando la luz se puso en rojo, momento que Kevin aprovecho para alcanzarlos.

-Vaya Sunset, eso fue algo que nunca me espere-dijo Kevin de forma provocadora-nunca creí que escaparas a un desafío-.

-No molestes Kevin-gruño Sunset sin prestarle la menor atención.

Kevin sonrió de esa forma tan arrogante que siempre lo había caracterizado-Pero no debería sorprenderme, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tendría ese pedazo de chatarra inservible en contra de mi poderoso auto? Fue diseñado para correr, algo que ese trasto viejo no podría hacer-señalo pisando a fondo cuando la luz cambio a verde y se marchó.

-¡Se acabó!-bramo Arcee comenzando a perseguirlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Twilight asustada y aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Sunset.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Arcee? ¿No dijiste que no valía la pena?-pregunto Sunset con un tono de voz entre sorprendido y algo malicioso.

-¡Por esta ocasión ignoraremos esa regla!-respondió Arcee y Sunset sonrió complacida, mientras que Twilight tragaba profundamente al escuchar eso.

Kevin decidió detenerse en un autoservicio para pedir una hamburguesa, cuando de pronto, Sunset lo alcanzo en su moto-Dime dónde quieres que te patee el trasero-señalo aceptando el reto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las carreteras menos transitadas, de aquellas que se usaban mucho para las carreras clandestinas, Sunset le pidió a Twilight que la esperara sentada en una roca cercana, la peli violeta no estaba del todo convencida de que eso fuera una buena idea, de hecho, creía en el fondo de su ser que aquello era una pésima idea.

-Muy bien, el primero en llegar a la roca serpiente será el ganador-informo Kevin, refiriéndose a una roca que tenía la apariencia de una serpiente, misma que se encontraba a unos 70 kilómetros de su posición actual.

-¡Hecho!-acepto Sunset preparándose para iniciar la carrera.

Twilight seria quien diera la señal de arranque, pero no quería hacerlo en medio de la carretera, por lo que se quedó en la orilla para dar la señal, internamente deseaba haberse ido con Bee y Spike, en serio, nunca creyó que desearía eso entre salir y pasar un tiempo con Sunset.

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea-dijo a Sunset y Arcee, quienes simplemente la ignoraron-¿listos? ¡FUERA!-en cuanto dio la señal, ambos competidores iniciaron la marcha a gran velocidad.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Kevin dejara atrás a Sunset, hecho que extraño a la peli fuego-¿Qué pasa Arcee? ¡Sé que eres más veloz que esto!-señalo Sunset confundida y preocupada.

-¡Ganar no es suficiente, Sunset, tienes que humillarlo y hacerlo llorar!-respondió Arcee, provocando una sonrisa más en la peli fuego, le encantaba ese lado de su amiga.

Kevin ya podía ver la línea de meta, un poco más y obtendría la victoria, después de todo, pago mucho dinero por ese auto, así que era obvio que fuera de los más veloces que existían, estaba convencido de su victoria, cuando…

-¡Nos vemos en la meta!-saludo Sunset pasándole por un lado, dejándolo con la boca abierta, en especial cuando la peli fuego no tardo en cruzar la meta, para después darse la vuelta y regresar a donde estaba Twilight, siempre a una velocidad mucho mayor a la del auto de Kevin.

Twilight esperaban que todo haya ido bien, hasta el momento no había visto alguna explosión, así que esa era una buena señal, fue entonces que vio venir de nuevo a Sunset, la cual se coronaba como la ganadora indiscutible de aquella infantil acción.

-Parece que ganamos-dijo Sunset quitándose el casco con una gran sonrisa, misma que no se borró aun con la mirada molesta de su pareja-vamos preciosa, quita esa mirada, le dimos lo que se merece-aseguro sonriéndole.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza, este era el tipo de comportamientos que no toleraba de Sunset y no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si la directora Celestia o peor aún, si Optimus llegaba a enterarse de todo eso, fue entonces que Kevin reapareció en su auto, mismo que lo acababa de dejar en ridículo.

-¿Cómo…como fue que…ese montón de chatarra…?-.

-Parece que una vez más has sido humillado, hazte un favor y deja de molestarme o la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa-advirtió Sunset disponiéndose a retirarse junto con su novia y su amiga.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, exijo la revancha!-bramo Kevin mirando a Sunset.

La peli fuego sonrió de forma divertida, hecho que preocupo a Twilight, ahora Sunset estaba confiada en que Arcee no se negaría a darle una lección a ese chico una vez más-Dime cuando y donde-acepto sonriendo desafiante.

Kevin le dio toda la información necesaria, Twilight intento detenerla y persuadirla, pero su novia simplemente no la escucho y terminó aceptando el reto, dejando a la peli violeta preocupada, finalmente, Kevin se marchó y Sunset se dirigió hacia donde estaba Arcee.

-Bueno Arcee, espero que estés lista para barrer el piso de nuevo con él-dijo sonriéndole.

-Olvídalo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esto fue una excepción a la regla, no voy a violarlas de nuevo solo para que te diviertas volviendo a humillarlo, esto fue una completa falta de conciencia de mi parte, por mucho que se lo mereciera, no volveremos a competir contra él solo porque sí y es mi última palabra-dijo Arcee con firmeza.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer esto, te necesito para la carrera!-suplico Sunset.

-Mi decisión está tomada y no le diremos nada de esto ni a Optimus ni a los demás ¿entendido?-pregunto Arcee.

-Prometido-aseguro Twilight y ambas vieron a Sunset, quien gruñendo no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, en serio que esto no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron estaba hablando con sus guerreros de alto rango, siendo Knock Out el único que faltaba, pero este no tardó en aparecer-Lamento la tardanza Lord Megatron, tuve que ir a reparar un pequeño rasguño que un asqueroso humano le hizo a mi pintura-se disculpó el médico.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora Knock Out, lo único que quiero saber es porque sigues perdiendo el tiempo en esas ridículas competencias que realizan los humanos-señalo Megatron con dureza.

-Disculpe mi señor, solo quería mostrarles a esos tontos humanos lo que es la verdadera velocidad-explico Knock Out.

-No me interesan tus ridículas excusas-gruño Megatron-competir en contra de humanos es una pérdida de tiempo valioso y eso es algo que yo no tolerare, más te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir o de lo contrario el castigo será legendario-amenazo Megatron con tono cruel y despiadado, dejando a Knock Out preocupado, sin embargo, él era de esos que tenían el pensamiento "lo que el jefe no sepa no le hará daño".

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Arcee y las demás llegaron a la base justo cuando el resto de sus amigos ya estaban presentes, en cuanto llegaron al lugar, fueron recibidos por sus amigos con mucha emoción-¡Eso fue genial!-grito Rainbow emocionada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que podíamos usar a nuestros amigos Autobots para participar en carreras?-pregunto Odd y eso le valió un zape de parte de Kenneth, ya que su pregunta sonaba como si los Autobots fueran objetos para divertirse.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Arcee transformándose-¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto alarmada.

-Al parecer algunos aficionados a la velocidad se encontraban presentes en la carretera 64, donde Kevin fue humillado por una estudiante de Canterlot que usaba una motocicleta de color azul-informo Pinkie Pie mostrando la noticia que ahora estaba en las redes sociales, con algunos videos, al parecer no estaban tan solos como esperaban en ese momento.

-Chatarra-gruño Arcee preocupada.

-¿Alguien más vio esto?-pregunto Twilight en la misma situación.

Sunset entonces escucho el sonido de su teléfono, lo miro y descubrió que era un mensaje de su madre, la cual le enseñaba el video de la carrera con el texto "me puedes explicar que significa esto", se notaba que no estaba nada contenta, pero Sunset solo ignoro el mensaje y se concentró en sus amigos.

-Hasta el momento hemos sido los únicos-respondió Applejack-además de toda la escuela de Canterlot, así que es casi seguro de que la directora Celestia ya esté al tanto de la situación-.

Esa revelación dejo a Arcee preocupada, lo último que quería era que Sunset tuviera conflictos con su madre, pero ahora tenía otros problemas en que pensar-Muy bien ¿y qué hay de Optimus? ¿Él lo ha visto?-.

-Optimus no se encuentra en la base-respondió Fluttershy-al parecer salió a un patrullaje, de hecho, la mayoría de ellos salieron, solo nos quedamos nosotros, Bee, Bulkhead, X Brawn y Side Burn-agrego el miembro más tímido del grupo.

-Bien, escuchen atentamente, es sumamente importante que Optimus no se entere de esto ¿les quedo claro?-pregunto Arcee de manera seria y algo agresiva, provocando que todos los chicos asintieran con rapidez.

-¿Enterarse de que?-pregunto Prowl apareciendo de repente, asustando un poco a todos, pero Arcee mantuvo la calma.

-De nada en especial, Prowl, necesito hacer un patrullaje de reconocimiento, ahora que Airachnid ha vuelto quiero estar segura de que ningún ser humano o criatura de la Tierra corran peligro, así que acompáñame-indico Arcee.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!-acepto Prowl haciendo un saludo militar y Arcee sonrió, para luego ver a Sunset, quien la miro de manera de reproche, ella sabía a la perfección lo que su amiga quería hacer y por eso estaba molesta.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Arcee retirándose junto con Prowl, dejando a Sunset cruzada de brazos muy molesta.

Twilight, por su parte, se sentía aliviada, ahora que Arcee se había marchado, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que su pareja se fuera a esa peligrosa carrera que podría-Twilight, Spike, necesito que me presten un rato a Bee-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos hermanos.

-O si tienen problema con ello; Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd, préstenme a Side Burn-agrego la peli fuego tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-Este ¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¡Como Arcee se negó a participar en otra carrera para humillar a Kevin, Sunset necesita de un nuevo vehículo para participar y quiere ese sea Bee o Side Burn!-dedujo la siempre acertada Pinkie Pie.

-Eso es algo que hasta yo pude haber deducido-reconoció Odd y el grupo asintió.

-Ah…no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso-dijo Fluttershy.

-Claro que no es buena idea-intervino Rainbow y muchas miradas de sorpresa cayeron sobre ella-es la… ¡Mejor idea del mundo! ¡Ya fue humillado por una moto, ahora que sienta la humillación de perder ante un verdadero auto de carreras! ¿Qué dices Side Burn?-.

-Bueno…admito que no me molestaría participar en una, pero…-Side Burn no sabía que decir.

-Solo necesito a uno de los dos, así que por favor, díganme quien me apoya en esto-pidió Sunset.

-¡Sunset!-la voz de Twilight se escuchó y Sunset miro a su pareja-¡No puedes simplemente pedir que te demos a uno de nuestros amigos como si fueran objetos, en especial si solo es para seguir humillando a Kevin!-.

-Él me provoco y le voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete conmigo-aseguro Sunset con firmeza.

X Brawn miro sorprendido a la peli fuego-Vaya, realmente es muy similar a Arcee-reconoció-en especial antes de que Airachnid asesinara a Cliff-.

-Lo sé-dijo Bulkhead en total acuerdo con su amigo.

Twilight sabía que no había modo de evitar que Sunset participara en esa carrera, pero le dejo bien claro que no iba a permitir que Bee se metiera en problemas por culpa de su necedad, hecho que Sunset tuvo que aceptar, así que su opción final era Side Burn, el Autobot se quedó pensando un momento, sentir la emoción de una carrera era algo que en serio lo tentaba y mucho, ya que tras la caída de Cybertron no había disfrutado de la emoción de la velocidad solo por diversión.

-Está bien, pero será solo una carrera-indico Side Burn.

-Es todo lo que necesito-aseguro Sunset y Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, si ustedes están bien con que vaya con Sunset un momento me podré ir tranquilo-dijo Side Burn.

Naturalmente, Kenneth pensaba igual que Twilight y estuvo a punto de dar su opinión, pero…-¡No hay problema!-grito Odd.

-¡Ve y barre el piso con Kevin!-animo Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

-¡Hecho entonces!-acepto Side Burn sonriendo.

-Un momento amigos-intervino Applejack-estoy de acuerdo en que sería grato que alguien dejara sin habla a ese cretino, pero ¿Qué haremos si Optimus se llega a enterar?-.

-Es cierto, no creo que él esté contento con ver que un Autobot y una de sus amigas humanas se metió en una carrera clandestina-señalo Rarity.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, siempre y cuando nadie se lo diga-aseguro Sunset y muchas miradas cayeron sobre la tierna, indefensa, dulce y nerviosa Fluttershy, era bien sabido que ella se desmoronaba fácilmente bajo presión y guardarle un secreto a Optimus era una presión enorme.

-Nos aseguraremos de que no diga nada-dijo Rainbow Dash sonriéndole con mucha confianza a Sunset-ahora ve y patea el trasero de Kevin-.

-Con gusto-Sunset se dio la vuelta y le indico a Side Burn que la acompañara, el Autobot se transformó a su modo vehículo y abrió la puerta del piloto.

-Ten cuidado Side Burn, no vayas a transformarte en ningún momento-indico X Brawn.

-Descuida hermano, eso es algo que no va a pasar-aseguro Side Burn.

Sunset miro a Twilight en busca de apoyo, pero la peli violeta desvió la mirada, en serio no quería que Sunset fuera a algo como eso, la peli fuego suspiro resignada, ya hablaría con Twilight a su regreso, ella debía entender que esto iba más allá de una simple carrera, no podía permitir que un cretino como Kevin la insultara, le daba igual que sus insultos fueran sobre ella misma, pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE, insultaba a su Twilight y quedaba sin castigo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La noche cayó sobre una de las carreteras más frecuentadas para una carrera clandestina, varios autos modificados para ser veloces ya estaban listos para comenzar, la emoción se podía sentir en el aire, así como también las botellas de cerveza, las colillas de cigarro, las jóvenes con poca ropa, las enormes apuestas sobre quién sería el ganador o quien se estrellaría primero, cosas como esas.

Entre la multitud se encontraba Kevin, esperando la aparición de Sunset, una de las chicas que más trabajo le ha costado conquistar, siendo la otra una que vivía en Ciudad Playa, aunque no se trataba precisamente de una chica tal cual, la aparición de un auto color azul hizo acto de aparición, colocándose al lado de Kevin.

La ventana se abrió y revelo el rostro desafiante de Sunset-La motocicleta está en el taller-informo con seriedad.

-No importa lo que uses, igual voy a vencerte-aseguro Kevin.

Side Burn miro alrededor, quedando sorprendido ante tantos autos, pero lo que más lo fascino fueron los Deportivos Rojos-Cielos, mira esas bellezas Sunset, de haber sabido que aquí se reunían habría venido hace tiempo-dijo encantado.

-Guarda silencio, a menos que quieras llamar la atención-advirtió Sunset.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Side Burn.

Casi al instante, un competidor imprevisto apareció, se trataba del modo vehículo de Knock Out, quien no tardo en reconocer al Autobot-Vaya, vaya, quien habría imaginado que hasta los Autobots se portaban mal-dijo burlonamente.

La chica encargada de dar el comienzo se colocó al frente-¡Corredores! ¡Enciendan sus motores!-cada conductor hizo lo que se pidió-¡En sus marcas…listos…FUERA!-grito lanzando sus brazos en señal de partida y con las llantas patinando sobre el asfalto, los autos salieron disparados.

Detrás del volante de Side Burn, Sunset estaba dispuesta a vencer a Kevin, sin imaginarse el peligro que la estaba persiguiendo en esos momentos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una peligrosa carrera que acababa de volverse más riesgosa ¿Cómo saldrán Sunset y Side Burn de esta situación sin ser descubiertos?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_por ahora no, esas historias se conocerán más adelante, cuando hayan aparecido OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_me advirtieron que no, ya que ahí es más común que haya plagios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_aunque esta desobediencia de Sunset puede perjudicarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_en especial porque hará todo lo posible por perjudicar a Arcee a través de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, es un claro ejemplo de que Soundwave es más fuerte de lo que parece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, pero ahora las tensiones aumentaron un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_con Airachnid de vuelta en el lado de los Decepticons, las traiciones pueden ser algo sumamente común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_como diría Homero; "nadie quiere a los sabiondos", aunque no comparto la idea de lo que le hizo al pobre Kang ¿o era Kodos? Tal vez no te consideres Lisa, pero dime ¿Qué necesidad hay de decirme que Emma Lahana ya es considerada como tal? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_es bueno que comiencen a entenderse, pero aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_estoy pensando en usar esa idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_tal vez en mi próximo fic de Drago lo haga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_aunque también es peligroso que su carácter sea tan parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_los Digimon tienen un mayor potencial que los Pokemon, eso es algo que se nota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	13. Una Carrera a Muerte

"_**Una serie de peligrosas carreras estaban llevándose a cabo por la ciudad, mismas que se han vuelto más riesgosas debido a la intervención de Knock Out, que encontró un gusto por las mismas, mientras tanto, Sunset se vio desafiada por un chico llamado Kevin, el cual siempre ha creído ser lo mejor del mundo y que puede tener lo que quiere, retándola a una carrera, al principio, Arcee se negó, pero después de que Kevin la insulto acepto y lo vencieron, pero Kevin no acepto la derrota y exigió una carrera, misma a la cual Arcee se negó a volver a participar, por lo que Sunset tuvo que pedirle ayuda a uno de los otros Autobots, siendo Bumbleebee y Side Burn sus opciones, al final, fue el segundo el escogido, ya que Twilight se negó a dejar que Bee participara en algo tan tonto, así que Sunset y Side Burn se presentaron en el lugar de la carrera, ignorando por completo el peligro que los asechaba"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Una Carrera a Muerte**

Los conductores ya estaban listos para comenzar con la carrera, se podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero para Sunset eso no importaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era derrotar a Kevin, humillarlo y demostrarle lo patético que era en realidad, en serio iba a disfrutarlo, tan concentrada estaba detrás del volante de Side Burn, que no se percató de la presencia de Knock Out.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-murmuro complacido.

La chica encargada de dar la señal de arranque ya estaba lista y se colocó al frente de todos los competidores, quedando en la que se podría designar como la "zona segura"-¡Corredores! ¡Enciendan sus motores! ¡En sus marcas…listos…FUERA!-anuncio y rápidamente los autos salieron disparados, se escuchó como las llantas de cada vehículo patinaron por la velocidad que se usó.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sunset y Side Burn rebasaran a Kevin, el cual se molestó mucho ante eso y su rabia aumento más cuando un auto de color rojo también le pasó de lado.

-¡Maldito pedazo de chatarra! ¡Pague mucho dinero por ti, así que más vale que aceleres un poco más!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador a fondo, claramente no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sunset ya llevaba una muy clara ventaja sobre su oponente, estaba sonriendo sumamente complacida-Bueno Side Burn, creo que le hemos dado una lección a ese cretino, dentro de poco llegaremos a la meta y entonces…-Sunset se vio silenciada cuando Side Burn la sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad-¿Qué haces?-.

-¡Protegerte! ¡Tenemos compañía y no es muy agradable!-respondió Side Burn, quien ya se había dado cuenta del lio en el que estaban metidos.

Efectivamente, Sunset miro por el espejo retrovisor y diviso a que se refería el Autobot-¡Espera! ¡Conozco ese auto! ¡Es Knock Out! ¡Mierda!-gruño sabiendo que si Side Burn y Knock Out comenzaban una pelea ahí, los demás competidores podrían verlos y eso pondría en riesgo la misión de los Autobots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El resto de los Autobots observaban como sus amigos humanos hacían de todo para divertirse, entre ellos tocar algo de música, jugar videojuegos o leer un libro, hecho que hacia Twilight, quien ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca, en especial por un extraño sentimiento que de repente le apareció.

No pudo analizarlo por mucho, ya que Arcee y Prowl volvieron de su patrullaje-Ninguna señal de Airachnid, parece que en definitiva ha vuelto con Megatron, de lo contrario ya habría aparecido-gruño molesta.

-Descuida Arcee, la encontraremos y entonces pagara por todo lo que hizo-aseguro Prowl y Arcee sonrió levemente.

Arcee volteo y busco a su compañera-¿Dónde está Sunset? Creo que ya es hora de llevarlas a casa-señalo buscando con la mirada a la peli fuego, pero no había señal alguna de ella-que extraño-.

Los nervios inundaron el lugar, nadie sabía que decir y fue cuando Odd hablo-No te preocupes, seguramente esta por ahí y no compitiendo junto con Side Burn en aquella carrera a la que Kevin el reto-dijo sonriendo, provocando que Kenneth se golpeara la frente.

-¿Qué ella que?-exclamo Arcee molesta-¿Está compitiendo en esa carrera cuando le dije que no?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Odd alarmado.

-¡Porque le acabas de decir pedazo de idiota!-gruño Kenneth.

Arcee miro a Bee, Bulkhea Brawn-¿Ustedes sabían de esto?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡No!-respondieron ambos a la vez y muy nerviosos-bueno…tal vez un poco-reconocieron.

Arcee estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Prowl se adelantó-¡No tienen idea de cuantos reglamentos han violado con esto!-aseguro molesto.

Antes de que los regaños continuaran, la voz de Side Burn se escuchó por el sistema de comunicación-¡Side Burn a la base, necesito ayuda cuanto antes, nos está persiguiendo Knock Out!-informo preocupado.

-Parece que la carrera se volvió algo más complicada de lo esperado-observo X Brawn y Arcee lo miro con enfado-lo siento-.

-¡Side Burn, no hagas nada, no te vayas a transformar, tu prioridad es proteger a Sunset! ¿Entendiste? ¡Protégela en todo momento, hasta que pueda poner mis manos en ella!-gruño Arcee claramente molesta por el hecho de que Sunset la desobedeció.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Arcee, Side Burn se ocultó debajo de un viaducto, justo debajo del puente, al tiempo que escuchaba a Knock Out pasar por el lugar-Guarda silencio, no debemos alertarlo-indico Side Burn.

-Eso es algo que hasta yo sé-respondió Sunset, al tiempo que escuchaban como Knock Out se alejaba del lugar-parece que ya se fue-señalo aliviada.

-Bueno, eso estuvo lo bastante cerca, tenemos que volver a la base antes de que…-Side Burn se vio callado cuando unas luces los iluminaron, provocando que Sunset se protegiera con sus manos del resplandor, al principio, pensaron que Knock Out los encontró, pero…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Kevin bajando de su auto-¡No trates de esconderte! ¡Ven aquí y continua la carrera!-exigió molesto.

-¡Escucha…ya no me importa tu ridícula carrera, ya te humille lo suficiente, así que acéptalo y dejémoslo así! ¿Quieres?-gruño Sunset.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Vas a competir lo quieras o no, nadie hace ver a Kevin como un tonto, en especial una puta de cabello rojo…amarillo…como tú!-bramo Kevin, ese fue su error, ya que Knock Out lo escucho y lo capturo al transformarse.

-¡Kevin!-grito Sunset alarmada ante aquella visión tan preocupante.

Knock Out lanzo a Kevin por los aires y se transformaba a su forma de vehículo, para sujetarlo en uno de sus asientos y amarrarlo con el cinturón-¿Qué está sucediendo?-grito con voz muy aguda por el susto, era un grito casi como el de una niña pequeña, antes de que Knock Out le soltara un potente somnífero.

-A dormir humano-dijo malignamente, para después emprender la huida, al tiempo que Side Burn salía de su escondite y volvía al camino.

-Mierda-gruño Sunset golpeando con fuerza el volante, cuando el sonido de varios vehículos acercándose capto su atención, Arcee y los demás habían llegado.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Arcee se transformó y miro a Sunset-Me desobedeciste-señalo con molestia y Sunset solo guardo silencio-Sunset, yo confié en ti ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mi confianza? Creí que te había dicho que…-.

-¡Escucha! ¡Tienes razón!-reconoció Sunset-¡Me equivoque y creo que si merezco un sermón, no solo tuyo, sino también de Twilight y de mi madre, pero por ahora tenemos que dejar eso de lado!-.

-¡Muchachos, Knock Out secuestro a Kevin, el muchacho contra el que estábamos compitiendo!-informo Side Burn.

-Bueno…que mal por él-dijo Bulkhead encogiéndose en hombros sin darle más importancia, ganándose una mirada seria de todos sus amigos-¿Qué? Escuche que era un cretino-se defendió.

-Lo es-reconoció Sunset-pero no merece lo que los Decepticons vayan a hacerle-dijo con firmeza y Arcee no pudo evitar sonreí orgullosa al escuchar esa actitud tan madura de parte de su amiga.

-Bien, iremos a rescatarlo y luego hablaremos sobre esto-señalo Arcee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Nuevamente, la angustia estaba rondando por la base, siendo principalmente de parte de Twilight, quien estaba muy preocupada por su novia, temía que Knock Out le hubiera hecho algo, pero sus amigas la animaban, diciéndole que Side Burn jamás permitirá que le hagan daño a Sunset y además, el resto del equipo ya estaba en el lugar.

-¡Ahí viene Optimus!-aviso Rainbow alarmada y rápidamente todos corrieron de un lado a otro, mientras que Kenneth saltaba sobre Odd y le tapaba la boca, al tiempo que Applejack y Rarity le daban palabras de ánimo, así como también de calma a la nerviosa Fluttershy.

Finalmente, Optimus hizo acto de aparición, mirando hacia todas direcciones, sabía que Ratchet estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, pero esperaba encontrar al resto del equipo presente, pero solo estaban sus amigos humanos, ese hecho lo extraño y mucho.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto acercándose a los humanos-¿Los han visto?-.

-Este…no…no los hemos visto desde que llegamos, Optimus-respondió Applejack.

-Es cierto, hemos estado esperando a que volvieran desde hace rato-afirmo Rarity.

Optimus notaba que algo no estaba del todo bien, no le estaban diciendo la verdad y fijo su atención en Fluttershy-Disculpa Fluttershy, pero serías tan amable de decirme en donde se encuentran los demás-pidió con tono amable y Fluttershy comenzó a temblar muerta de nervios, ella nunca fue buena para ocultar cosas, se sabía que Applejack era completamente honesta, pero sabía ocultar secretos, pero Fluttershy, con ella las cosas eran otro asunto.

Para su alivio, el rescate vino de parte de Pinkie Pie-¡Descuida Optimus, Fluttershy tampoco sabe dónde se encuentran los demás, ella no sabe que los chicos se fueron a participar en una carrera ilegal y que ahora están tratando de salvar a un chico de las manos de Knock Out!-aseguro sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo, dejando a todos los presentes congelados.

-Debimos taparle la boca a ella también-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza y Spike solo pudo asentir en señal de acuerdo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Knock Out llevaba a su prisionero bien sujeto y dormido, al tiempo que pensaba en todo lo que le haría una vez que volviera al Némesis, estaba más que emocionado, su primer experimento en un ser humano, estaba seguro de que Megatron estaría más que complacido, pero…

-¡Chatarra!-gruño al ver que los Autobots estaban detrás de él-¡Break Down, necesito un poco de apoyo por aquí!-informo a su compañero.

-¡Ya casi lo alcanzamos!-informo Prowl al tiempo que encendía las sirenas de su modo patrulla.

De pronto, varios disparos salieron de la nada y no tardaron en ubicarlos, se trataban de los Vehicons, los cuales iban dirigidos por Break Down, el cual arremetió contra Bulkhead, provocando que ambos se transformaran.

-¡Ustedes continúen, yo me haré cargo de Break Down!-indico y todos los Autobots asintieron, continuando con la persecución, así como también ellos eran perseguidos por los Vehicons.

Bee, X Brawn y Prowl se transformaron para hacerles frente, dejando que Arcee y Side Burn continuaran con su persecución contra Knock Out-¿En serio Break Down? ¿No pudiste traer a los Insecticons?-pregunto molesto.

Arcee acelero y comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al médico de los Decepticons, pero Knock Out hizo una maniobra sucia frenándose de golpe y provocando que Arcee tuviera que barrerse para evitar el impacto, estrellándose contra un poste de luz.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset al ver eso, al tiempo que apretaba el volante de Side Burn-¡Ahora si sacaste boleto, Knock Out!-gruño con rabia y Side Burn no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Knock Out retomo la huida, mientras que Side Burn se detenía para ver si Arcee se encontraba bien-¡No se preocupen por mí, detengan a Knock Out!-indico algo adolorida y ambos asintieron, continuando con la persecución, no paso mucho para que lo volviera a alcanzar.

El Decepticon sabía que tenía que pedir un portal cuanto antes o de lo contrario estaría acabado, pero antes de que pudiera pedirlo, el sonido de un camión se escuchó y fue cuando Optimus apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose contra Knock Out, golpeándolo de lado, provocando que saliera de la carretera y se dirigiera hacia un desfiladero, donde por mera fortuna, solo cayo la parte de adelante, quedando las ruedas colgadas hacia adelante, mientras la parte trasera de su cuerpo lo sostenía por atrás, dejándolo trabado.

Optimus no tardo en transformarse y en avanzar lentamente, cuando recibió un llamado de Arcee-¡Optimus, Knock Out tiene capturado a un humano!-informo para que su líder actuara con precaución.

-¡Entendido!-respondió Optimus avanzando lentamente, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca, sujeto a Knock Out de la cajuela, lo levanto sin dificultad alguna y le arranco la puerta del piloto, provocando que Knock Out bramara de dolor, al tiempo que Optimus sacaba a Kevin.

Una vez que el chico estuvo libre, Knock Out se soltó y se transformó-¡Infeliz! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta reponer esto?-cuestiono molesto, pero su ira se transformó en alarma al ver aparecer al resto de los Autobots.

Ante aquella visión, Knock Out no tuvo más opción que retirarse del lugar antes de que fuera muy tarde, una vez que todo estuvo bien, los Autobots llegaron ante su líder, Sunset bajo de Side Burn y avanzo lentamente hacia Prime, al tiempo que los demás se transformaban.

La vergüenza era notoria en el rostro de Sunset, debía aceptar que todo fue su culpa, así que avanzo lentamente, pero con mucha seguridad-Optimus…todo esto fue mi culpa…yo fui la que ocasiono que…-Sunset se vio silenciada cuando Optimus alzo la mano para pedirle que guardara silencio.

-Primero debemos poner a este humano a salvo, las explicaciones vendrán después, de TODOS ustedes-indico haciendo especial énfasis en "todos", lo dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo y sereno, pero que claramente sonaba como un regaño, ya que también se podía notar la decepción en el mismo.

Todos agacharon la mirada con pesar, incluso Prowl se avergonzó, ya que él permitió que todo esto ocurriera, no cumplió con su deber, la peli fuego habría preferido que Optimus gritara, los regañara o algo parecido, le pareció horrible el tono tan decepcionado que uso en ese momento, nunca creyó que podría volver a decepcionar a alguien y lo peor es que no fue a una, sino a cuatro personas importantes para ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tiempo después, Kevin despertó en su auto sumamente confundido, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía recordar nada, hasta que un par de jóvenes lo llamaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto uno de ellos-te encontramos dormido a la orilla del camino-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? Yo…no recuerdo nada-dijo confundido.

-Amigo, debiste haberte fumado algo muy fuerte, tuviste mucha suerte de no accidentarte-dijo el amigo del otro.

Kevin estaba realmente confundido, no lograba entender que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar en una gran carrera contra Sunset y ahora…en serio no podía recordar nada más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Knock Out se presentó ante Megatron, el cual no estaba nada complacido por lo que acababa de ocurrir-¡Knock Out! ¡Creí haberte dicho que no quería enterarme que estabas participando en esas ridículas carreras que realizan los humanos!-declaro con furia.

-¡Lord Megatron, entiendo que este molesto conmigo, en serio, pero fue una buena oportunidad para intentar capturar a uno de los humanos mascotas de los Autobots…!-se excusaba Knock Out.

-¡No me interesan tus justificaciones o tus excusas!-bramo el tirano, provocando que Knock Out se asustara mucho, cuando Megatron se enfadaba, era mejor empezar a rogar por piedad-¡Tus tontas acciones han hecho que perdamos un par más de soldados, además de que esto fue solo una asquerosa pérdida de tiempo que puede hacer quedar mal a mis fuerzas!-gruño Megatron.

-¡Entiendo que este molesto mi señor, pero creo que ya pague el precio de mis errores!-declaro Knock Out retrocediendo asustado-¡Solo mire lo que Optimus Prime me hizo!-agrego señalando la puerta que le fue arrancada.

Por toda respuesta, Megatron le dio un golpe que lo estrello contra una pared-¡Tu pagaras solo hasta que yo diga que lo hiciste!-declaro acercándose a Knock Out, el cual retrocedió asustado, al tiempo que Megatron lo levantaba-¡No te preocupes, tu castigo será únicamente cosmético! ¡Dark Storm, ya sabes que hacer!-indico el tirano dándose la vuelta.

-Como orden mi lord-dijo Dark Storm dando un paso al frente y alzando su cola, desde donde su aguijón comenzó a sacar un poco de ácido-no te preocupes Knock Out, como Lord Megatron ha dicho, tu castigo únicamente será cosmético-aseguro sonriendo siniestramente y acercando su cola lentamente al médico.

-¡No! ¡La pintura no! ¡Todo menos la pintura! ¡Lo que sea menos la pintura!-suplicaba desesperadamente, pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos y Dark Storm empleo su ácido para derretir gran parte de la pintura de Knock Out-¡NO!-grito con desesperación y agonía, mientras Megatron sonreía de forma siniestra ante eso, un castigo totalmente apropiado para un subordinado que no supo acatar su orden y actuó de una manera sumamente estúpida.

El resto de los Decepticons solo observaban en silencio, al tiempo que Break Down desviaba la mirada y hacia una mueca de dolor por lo que le estaban haciendo a su compañero.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Al mismo tiempo, Sunset y todos los que estuvieron involucrados en aquella acción tan irresponsable le estaban contando lo sucedido a Optimus, siendo Sunset la principal vocera del grupo, después de todo, fue ella quien inicio todo y por tanto, era la única responsable, aunque Arcee tampoco estaba completamente libre de culpa.

-Ya veo-dijo Optimus con tono tranquilo, pero severo-no puedo negar que me siento profundamente decepcionado de todos ustedes-reconoció Prime y todos agacharon la cabeza con vergüenza-en especial de ti Sunset, esperaba que fuera un poco más consciente de la situación en la que vivimos, Arcee, como su guardiana debiste poner el ejemplo y no apoyarla en participar en esa carrera-.

-Optimus…sé que no tengo excusa…es que perdí el control cuando me insulto…yo…-.

-Arcee, los humanos tienen un dicho; "a palos y piedras pueden romperte los huesos, pero a palabras necias, oídos sordos", supongo que sabes lo que significa-señalo Optimus.

-Si…si lo sé…-.

Optimus suspiro con calma-Lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos remediar lo ocurrido, pero espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, confió en todos ustedes y creo firmemente que pueden mantener un bajo perfil, pero este tipo de comportamiento pone en peligro mi confianza-reconoció Optimus-ya pueden retirarse.

Definitivamente un grito, un regaño, cualquier tipo de insulto habría sido preferible a escuchar el tono tan decepcionado con el que Optimus hablo, definitivamente eso fue peor que cualquier otra cosa y para empeorar un poco el asunto, para Sunset aún no había terminado.

-Twilight…-llamo la peli fuego, pero la peli violeta la miro con severidad.

-Por hoy…no quiero hablar contigo Sunset, lo discutiremos en la mañana, además, tienes que darle una explicación a la directora Celestia-le recordó, al tiempo que Bee se transformaba en su forma de vehículo para llevarla a ella y a Spike a casa, al igual que el resto de los Autobots se transformaron para realizar dicha tarea.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y agacho la mirada con pesar, al tiempo que Arcee se acercaba a ella y se agachaba hasta estar a su altura-Creo que nosotras también debemos irnos-dijo Arcee.

La peli fuego asintió y Arcee se transformó a su modo motocicleta, ambas se dirigieron al hogar de Sunset en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir ni que pensar, finalmente, llegaron al hogar de la peli fuego, pero para su sorpresa, se encontraron con la directora Celestia parada en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Creo que querrás esperar aquí, esto no será nada agradable-dijo Sunset dirigiéndose hasta quedar frente a su madre-hola mamá-saludo con pena.

Celestia noto esto en su voz, eso le quería decir que su hija ya deducía el motivo de su visita, ambas ingresaron a casa, en un silencio que era igual de incomodo al que tuvo con Arcee, ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente…

-Lo lamento-se disculpó Sunset, captando la atención de Celestia-sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo, en serio lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esto-.

Definitivamente eso era lo último que Celestia esperaba de su hija, ella habría jurado que Sunset estaría muy a la defensiva y que le recriminaría por meterse en su vida, como solía hacerlo en el pasado, pero en lugar de eso…se disculpó con ella, eso nunca lo vio venir y lo que era más impresionante fue el hecho de que su disculpa era totalmente sincera.

La directora vio el profundo arrepentimiento en el rostro de su hija y todo el enfado que sentía se desvaneció, pero todavía no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que su hija arriesgo la vida de una manera increíblemente estúpida.

-Ni siquiera me interesa saber de dónde sacaste ese auto, ya que tienes amigos que ni conozco y seguramente uno de ellos te lo presto-dedujo Celestia y Sunset no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al escuchar eso, lo último que necesitaba era tener que mentirle a su madre sobre la procedencia de ese auto-lo único que quiero saber es porque Sunset ¿Por qué te metiste en algo tan peligroso como eso?-pregunto molesta-Sunset…tu sabes a la perfección que esas carreras son ilegales, sé que siempre te ha gustado portarte mal y todo eso, pero siempre ha sido bajo los límites de la ley, ahora compites contra un chico con tu moto y luego con un coche que quien sabe de dónde lo sacaste-suspiro-sé que cometí errores en el pasado, pero creí que estábamos volviendo a ser como éramos hace tanto tiempo, hija, te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo, no sé qué hubiera hecho si escuchaba que te arrestaron o que te accidentaste en esas carreras de locos, eres una chica muy lista, debiste saber el riesgo que ellas tienen-.

-Lo sé y en verdad lo siento mucho-se disculpó Sunset de nuevo.

Celestia volvió a suspirar-Tienes suerte de que Discord no esté en estos momento, ya que salió a un viaje de negocios a Washington, de lo contrario…-.

-Él me habría alentado-bromeo Sunset y Celestia se puso más seria, aunque internamente pensaba lo mismo.

-Solo quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacer una estupidez como esa, si te pasara algo malo no sé qué haría-pidió Celestia levantándose y acercándose a donde estaba su hija, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Lo sé, mamá, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, no volveré a meterme en algo tan peligroso como esto-aseguro Sunset con mucha honestidad.

Observando todo por la ventana, Arcee no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, esa era una escena muy bella, misma que aumento cuando madre e hija se abrazaron con fuerza, la Bot estaba muy contenta de ver que su compañera y su madre estaban bien, pero también le provoco cierto pesar y miro hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Windblade ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo?-murmuro, mientras pensaba en una Autobot que fue como una hermana para ella, antes de la caída de Cybertron.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**A veces las lecciones se deben aprender de la forma difícil, pero muchas veces son cosas que necesitamos entender para poder mejorar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Kuro Alter, Karin Light, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Sombra 02, Draizen, Freedom Gundam 96, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Andros Valgreen 4, Ichiro Rider, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Abbachio Leone, Hell Drago, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	14. Hermana del Pasado

"_**La carrera en la que Sunset estaba compitiendo con ayuda de Side Burn terminó de una manera inesperada, con los Autobots salvando a Kevin, el chico que Sunset quería vencer, de las manos de Knock Out, quien pensaba usarlo para sus experimentos despiadados y crueles, afortunadamente, los Autobots lo impidieron en el momento oportuno, pero debían explicarle a Optimus Prime las razones por las que arriesgaron todo participando en algo tan tonto como una carrera, misma que para colmo de colmos, era ilegal y que pudo terminar de una manera sumamente trágica, Sunset reconoció que todo fue su culpa y que le debía una ENORME disculpa a muchos de sus amigos, incluyendo a Twilight, Arcee y por supuesto, a su madre, quien se enteró de todo gracias a los informantes y amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de su carrera, mientras que Knock Out…bueno, él también recibió el castigo que se merecía por haber participado en algo tan poco práctico"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y a ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Hermana del Pasado**

En el espacio exterior todo parecía estar en calma, cuando de pronto, un destello apareció y algo increíblemente rápido, parecía un tipo de cometa, el cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el planeta Tierra, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia los E.U. siendo el Gran Cañón el lugar exacto donde aterrizaría, convenientemente, ya que en ese lugar había un tesoro oculto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El Agente J se presentó al lugar, donde rápidamente dio reportes de la situación-A las 23 horas, un objeto no identificado atravesó la atmosfera terrestre, no estamos seguros de que se trataba, pero una cosa sí es seguro, aterrizo cerca del Gran Cañón-informo a Optimus.

-Parece que los visitantes del espacio no dejan de seguir llegando-observo Starlight.

Sunset se acercó a Arcee-¿Crees que se trate de otro compañero de Airachnid o sirviente de Megatron?-pregunto la peli fuego, ya que su instinto le decía que esa Decepticon no podía clasificarse como una de las guerreras del tirano.

-Compañero de Airachnid lo dudo, sirviente de Megatron es probable-reconoció Arcee.

-Sea lo que sea, esto amerita investigarse a fondo-dijo Optimus con bastante seriedad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en especial porque según mis fuentes, el Gran Cañón alberga más misterios de los que pensamos-dijo J con tono serio.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Agente J?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Unos excursionistas descubrieron recientemente este grabado en una de las piedras del lugar-respondió J mostrando dicha imagen, mismo que era un grabado de origen Cybertroniano-supongo que saben lo que significa ¿no es así?-.

Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos-¿Otra reliquia? ¡Esas si son grandes noticias!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-No tanto, ya que si nosotros ya sabemos de esto, es claro que Megatron y sus tropas también ya lo deben saber-dedujo Optimus con mucha seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave mostraba la misma imagen que en esos momentos los Autobots estaban viendo, ahora era seguro que el tirano estaba al tanto de la situación-Parece que hay una reliquia más oculta en este planeta, esto es más que interesante-dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-No tiene sentido ¿Por qué Alfa Trion enviaría todas las reliquias de las bóvedas de Cybertron a un mundo tan insignificante como este?-pregunto Starscream confundido.

-No es tan insignificante, en especial si alberga una gran cantidad de depósitos de Energon-señalo Megatron con severidad y Starscream guardo silencio-esto es algo que debemos averiguar cuanto antes-.

Starscream estuvo a punto de ofrecerse para ir a ese lugar, pero una voz se escuchó-Lord Megatron, humildemente le pido que deje que yo recupere esa reliquia para usted-se ofreció Airachnid avanzando hacia el tirano, el cual miro a la psicópata con seriedad.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer eso, Airachnid? Tomando en cuenta la manera en que desertaste de mis tropas hace eones, me sigo preguntando porque no te he arrancado la cabeza por tu traición-amenazo Megatron y Airachnid palideció un poco, pero logro mantenerse tranquila.

-Mi señor, sé que debe estar molesto por la manera en que abandone a los Decepticons, pero tras la caída de Cybertron no encontré motivo alguno por el cual debíamos continuar en guerra con los Autobots, más en mis viajes me entere de muchas cosas, el Gran Megatron, Conquistador de diez galaxias y amo de más de cien mundos, una clara demostración de que usted es el único que puede traer el orden a este caótico universo y que además, requiere de los servicios de una guerrera que pueda traerle la cabeza de Optimus Prime-.

-¡Nadie más que yo le arrancara la cabeza a Prime!-bramo Megatron y Airachnid retrocedió.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, espero pueda disculpar mi atrevimiento-pidió Airachnid tragándose el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

Megatron miro a la Decepticon y se dio la vuelta-Aun así, reconozco que tus habilidades me podrían ser de utilidad, muy bien, te daré una oportunidad, pero no irás sola ¡Waspanaitor! ¡Infierno Rojo!-los aludidos hicieron acto de aparición-¡Acompañen a Airachnid y recuperen aquella reliquia!-ordeno el tirano.

Starscream miro a Megatron con alarma-Mi señor, sabe que yo no soy nadie para cuestionar su infinita sabiduría, pero ¿está seguro de querer enviar a estos dos con Airachnid?-pregunto Starscream sabiendo que ese par aunque eran leales, no era precisamente los guerreros más listos y feroces.

-Si enviamos a toda la colmena de Insecticons o a los Vehicons es posible que Optimus llame a sus Dinobots y hasta no encontrar un modo de emparejarnos con esas bestias no podemos correr el riesgo-explico Megatron con inteligencia y Starscream comprendió-pero si tanto te preocupa, puedes acompañarlos tu también, Starscream-.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir yo…con esa loca psicópata?-cuestiono alarmado y Airachnid sonrió al escuchar eso, era bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban, como el miedo que siempre infligía sobre otros, aunque estos también fuera Decepticons.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi decisión?-pregunto Megatron mirando a Starscream de manera amenazadora.

Ante esa mirada, Starscream rio de manera nerviosa-Por supuesto que no mi señor, los acompañare y me asegurare de que no fallen-.

-¡A la orden mi reina!-anuncio Infierno Rojo retirándose junto con el resto de las tropas, mientras Airachnid disimulaba una risa burlona al escuchar como ese tonto llamaba a Megatron.

-Desearía que no me llamara así-gruño Megatron y Soundwave solo guardo silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Gran Cañón**

Un Portal Terrestre se abrió y de este salió Optimus, acompañado por Arcee, Bulkhead y X Brawn, siendo ellos los vehículos que mejor se moverían por ese terreno, acompañados por Sunset, Starlight, Applejack y Rainbow, después de todo, cada auto necesitaba un humano tras el volante para evitar cualquier sospecha.

-Bienvenidos al Gran Cañón-presento Applejack sonriendo al ver lo enorme que era el lugar.

-Vaya, este sí parece ser mi tipo de camino-dijo Bulkhead.

-Sería un buen lugar para practicar maniobras al estilo Wrecker ¿no crees Bulk?-pregunto X Brawn.

-Totalmente-apoyo su amigo.

-Autobots, avancen con precaución, no sabemos si los Decepticons se encuentre por estos rumbos-indico Optimus.

Siguiendo la indicación de su líder, los Autobots se movieron de manera cautelosa por los terrenos del Gran Cañón, con Ratchet dándoles indicaciones desde la base, informándoles que se acercaban poco a poco a donde se encontraba la reliquia, así como también buscaba la misteriosa señal que los satélites de la Tierra detectaron.

Suspirando con cansancio, Sunset se distrajo y se recostó en el manubrio de la moto, por fortuna, Arcee iba manejando-¿Está todo bien Sunset?-pregunto con preocupación y el silencio de la peli fuego fue suficiente respuesta-Twilight sigue molesta-dedujo.

-No me ha hablado en tres días ¿eso que te dice?-pregunto con sarcasmo-no la culpo, en serio lo arruine por completo, puse en peligro la vida de inocentes-.

-Todos cometemos errores, Sunset, yo también cometí el error de seguirle el juego a ese niño mimado, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan deprimida, después de todo, aprendiste de tu error y estoy segura de que el enfado de Twilight no durara para siempre, después de todo, ella no duraba mucho enfadada conmigo cuando metía la pata-revelo Arcee de manera sorpresiva.

-¿Espera? ¿Ella?-pregunto Sunset sin entender.

-Antes de que la guerra comenzara yo era una simple analista de sistemas, siempre era molestada por otros Bots que se sentían superiores a mí, pero siempre conté con la protección de alguien, una de las Autobots más valientes que jamás conocí, ella me enseñó a defenderme por mi misma, me mostro el valor que cada ser debe tenerse para poder conseguir que otros te valoraran, claro que a veces teníamos diferencias y en ocasiones, principalmente por mi culpa, peleábamos, pero siempre me perdonaba, cuando la guerra comenzó, ella me inspiro a unirme a Optimus para luchar por la libertad de todo el Universo, una decisión que jamás lamente-narro Arcee.

-Ya veo ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella?-pregunto Sunset.

Arcee guardo silencio un momento y finalmente respondió-No lo sé, con la caída de Cybertron muchos Autobots escaparon en naves por el Universo, la mayoría de ellos fueron atacados por los Decepticons, provocando su destrucción, nunca supe que fue de ella-reconoció con pesar.

Ahora fue el turno de Sunset de guardar silencio tras escuchar esa terrible verdad-Lo lamento-.

-La guerra puede ser sumamente cruel y perdemos a muchos seres que nos importan-afirmo Arcee con tristeza.

El silencio que las lleno a ambas fue algo triste, pero debían concentrarse en la misión, mientras que el resto de las chicas esperaban ansiosas el momento de ver un poco de acción, algo que los dos Wrecker también apoyaban totalmente, repentinamente, varios disparos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

-¡Los Decepticons!-grito Rainbow al ver por el retrovisor a Waspanaitor y a Infierno Rojo.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo comenzando a disparar sin control, provocando que los Autobots evadieran los disparos de manera muy peligrosa, ya que por desgracia llegaron a un camino bastante delgado y un paso en falso terminaría con ellos cayendo al vacío.

-¡Waspanaitor acabara con los Autobots!-declaro Waspanaitor comenzando a disparar también, mientras Starscream observaba todo, acompañado por Airachnid, quien había tomado la forma de un helicóptero de color negro.

-Perfecto, mientras ellos se encargan de los Autobots, yo iré por la reliquia-aseguro Starscream.

Pero en su distracción, Airachnid le disparo a traición, dándole en una de sus alas y provocando que cayera en picada hacia el suelo-Lo siento Starscream, pero si quiero ganarme la confianza de Megatron, entonces tengo que ser yo quien le entregue esa reliquia, no te preocupes, me asegurare de darte algo de crédito cuando él me ascienda entre sus tropas-dijo sonriendo de forma maligna.

-¡Waspanaitor! ¡Infierno Rojo! ¡Ayúdenme!-grito Starscream desesperado, para su suerte, capto la atención de los dos Insecticons.

Al principio no sabían que hacer, pero al final decidieron ir a ayudar a Starscream antes de que terminara hecho pedazos en el suelo, logrando rescatarlo en el último momento, retirándose para llevarlo a una zona segura donde pudieran repararlo un poco.

-Eso fue extraño, nos tenían acorralados ¿Por qué simplemente se marcharon así nada más?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

Sunset miro por el cielo y entonces diviso dicho helicóptero de color negro-¡Arcee!-la Bot también lo diviso.

-¡Airachnid!-exclamo alarmada.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Optimus recibió un llamado de parte de Ratchet-"Optimus, me temo que tengo malas noticias, al parecer esa malvada se está acercando cada vez más a la reliquia"-informo.

-Arcee, tú y Sunset son quienes se mueven mejor por este camino, adelántense y detengan a Airachnid antes de que se apodere de la reliquia, nosotros los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos-indico Optimus.

-¡Confíen en nosotras!-aseguro Sunset.

-¡Sujétate Sunset, será un viaje bastante agitado!-indico Arcee al tiempo que comenzaba a rebasar a sus compañeros más grandes, en serio a veces ayudaba mucho ser de un tamaño más pequeño.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte y sobre una formación rocosa, Starscream revisaba el daño en su ala, por fortuna no era muy grave, no tendría problemas para volar-Esa bruja de ocho patas pagara muy caro por esto-gruño Starscream con furia y fastidio-¡Debemos regresar a la base para que reparen mi daño por completo!-declaro con enojo.

Infierno Rojo dio un paso al frente-¡La Realeza nos ordenó recuperar la reliquia de Cybertron para usarla en contra de los que amenazan nuestra Colonia! ¿Vas a ser tu quien le diga que hemos fracasado?-cuestiono mirando desafiante a Starscream-

-¡A Lord Megatron no le gusta el fracaso!-recordó Waspanaitor un poco preocupado ante la idea de presentarse ante el tirano sin nada.

Starscream tuvo que admitir que esos dos tenían un punto a su favor, si llegaban sin la reliquia, probablemente Megatron les arrancaría la cabeza a los tres-Es cierto, la Realeza…es decir, Lord Megatron, ha estado muy molesto en los últimos días, no sería conveniente llegar sin nada-reconoció pensativo.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir a reunirnos con Airachnid para obtener la reliquia y llevársela a nuestro glorioso líder-dijo Infierno Rojo ansioso por complacer a su único amo.

-No, dejemos que ella recupere la reliquia por nosotros, es muy seguro que se enfrentara a los Autobots y probablemente llegue a perderla-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, provocando que ambos Insecticons se vieran entre sí confundidos-¡Ya lo sé!-bramo al imaginarse lo que estaban pensando-pero creo que sería la mejor manera de deshacernos de alguien que no es para nada confiable-explico con malicia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Airachnid finalmente llego a las coordenadas que Soundwave le había enviado y se transformó, encontrándose con la roca correcta, definitivamente era Cybertroniana-Perfecto, parece que soy la primera en escena, seguro que con esto, Megatron quedara más que impresionado-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Acercándose hacia la roca, Airachnid estuvo a punto de abrirla, cuando un sonido capto su atención, no paso mucho tiempo para que Sunset y Arcee hicieran acto de aparición, rápidamente, la peli fuego bajo de la moto y le permitió transformarse a su forma de guerrera.

-¡No tan rápido Airachnid!-advirtió Arcee apuntándole con sus armas, provocando una sonrisa en Airachnid.

-Arcee, que gusto verte de nuevo y lo mismo va para ti Sunset, no esperaba que me alcanzara tan rápido, supongo que por eso las trajeron, ya que siendo los miembros más pequeños podrían llegar hasta aquí primero-reconoció sonriendo-pero eso es más que perfecto para mí-.

-¡Lo que sea que haya tras esa roca, no se lo llevaras a Megatron!-declaro Arcee sin dejar de apuntarle, al tiempo que Airachnid activaba sus patas de araña para caminar por aquel terreno.

-Concuerdo contigo, aún no he decidido que haré con esa reliquia, podría llevársela a Megatron, eso haría que quedara muy bien ante él, incluso me podría dar el puesto de Starscream o podría quedármela para mí misma y usarla contra Autobots y Decepticons por igual-siseo con maldad.

-¡En serio estás loca!-acuso Sunset mirándola con asco.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta?-pregunto Airachnid divertida-¡Claro que estoy loca y me encanta estarlo!-reconoció lanzándose contra Arcee.

Ambas comenzaron una feroz contienda, mientras Sunset rodaba por el suelo y trataba de apuntarle con su arma a Airachnid, pero la constante batalla entre ambas impedía que apuntara bien, ese hecho fue notado por la Con, que se aseguró de que la peli fuego no pudiera fijar un blanco, sujetando a Arcee con fuerza y manteniéndola cerca de ella en todo momento.

-¡Perra cobarde!-gruño Sunset al ver aquella acción.

Arcee también se dio cuenta de lo que Airachnid estaba haciendo y lucho por liberarse del agarre de su enemiga, tarea que no estaba resultando nada sencilla, mientras no alejara a su oponente, su compañera no podría dispararle, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, usando sus piernas logro empujar a Airachnid lejos de ella, pero la Con se sostuvo con sus patas y se abalanzo contra Arcee una vez más, chocando con fuerza y provocando que ambas rodara por el suelo.

-¡Sunset, no te preocupes por mí, tu ve por la reliquia!-le grito Arcee y Sunset asintió, corriendo hacia la pared.

Airachnid reacciono y vio a la peli fuego acercándose a la roca, su primera intención fue detenerla, pero Arcee la sujeto de sus patas-¡Suéltame!-bramo Airachnid con furia.

-¿No querías estar muy cerca de mí?-pregunto Arcee dándole un puñetazo con fuerza al rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Sunset ya estaba frente a la roca y apuntándole con su arma disparo, provocando una explosión que finalmente revelo la reliquia que estaban buscando, parecía ser una vara de metal, misma cuya punta se asemejaba mucho al tridente del Rey Neptuno, eso sí que era una enorme coincidencia entre los planetas, aunque a la fecha ya había visto varias de ella.

Sin embargo, Airachnid empleo sus telarañas para sujetar la vara y atraerla hacia ella-¡Ay no!-grito Sunset alarmada.

-¡Buen intento, pero al final yo me quedo con el premio!-anuncio, para después usarla contra Arcee, disparándole un rayo que la dejo paralizada.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset ante eso, mientras la Con solo sonreía al descubrir el juguetito que ahora poseía.

Airachnid sonrió ante esto-Vaya, no puedo creer que se trate de un Paralizador de Materia, es justo lo que necesitaba para poder someter a alguien tan molesta como tú, quería Arcee-señalo acercándose lentamente hacia la Bot.

-¡Airachnid!-la voz de Optimus se escuchó y fue cuando el resto de los Autobots hizo acto de aparición, transformándose, mientras que Bulkhead y X Brawn enviaban a sus respectivas chicas a un sitio seguro, colocándose en guardia.

-Vaya, el resto de la caballería ha llegado-dijo Airachnid sonriendo-esto es más que perfecto-siseo apuntándoles con el Paralizador, mismo que Optimus reconoció al instante.

-¡No dejen que les disparen con eso!-advirtió Prime y Airachnid comenzó a disparar contra los Autobots.

Optimus y X Brawn lo esquivaron a tiempo, evitando el rayo, pero debido a su tamaño, Bulkhead no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el disparo de lleno, mismo que lo dejo completamente inmóvil.

-¡Bulkhead!-grito Optimus preocupado-¡X Brawn! ¡No dejes que ese rayo te golpee o terminaras como Arcee y Bulkhead!-.

-¡Entendido Optimus!-acato X Brawn colocándose en guardia.

Airachnid se rio al escuchar eso-Optimus Prime, como pasa el tiempo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, no desde que decidiste abandonar Cybertron-señalo Airachnid con crueldad.

-Yo no abandone Cybertron, pero el planeta ya estaba en ruinas y no era posible habitarlo, gracias a Megatron y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, gracias a ti-señalo Optimus con un tono de voz duro y algo dolido.

Airachnid se tensó al escuchar eso, pero no dudo en reírse-Optimus, no puedo creer que aún me guardes rencor, lo entiendo de Arcee, pero de ti ¿Cómo puedes odiarme después de nuestra historia?-pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset confundida, mientras observaba todo desde la distancia.

-¿A que creen que se refiera esa patas de araña?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-No lo sé, creo que ella y Optimus solían ser amigos-dedujo Starlight.

-¡No bromees!-se burló la chica de cabello arcoíris, aunque Applejack lo pensó un momento.

-Tendría sentido, si Optimus y Megatron lo fueron antes ¿Por qué no habría de serlo de otros Decepticons? Creo que es cierto lo que se dice, "en la guerra los amigos se vuelven enemigos"-.

Airachnid miraba a Optimus con una sonrisa siniestra y Prime esperaba el movimiento de su enemiga, pero repentinamente, la Con disparo hacia un lado, dándole a X Brawn, quien se había escabullido para intentar tomarla por sorpresa, mientras que Optimus la distraía.

-¡Ese fue un truco muy sucio de tu parte, Optimus!-señalo Airachnid-¡Esperaba que me soltaras uno de tus discursos para tratar de convencerme de volver a lado de la luz!-.

-¡Perdiste esa oportunidad después de lo que le hiciste a Cliffjumper y a muchas otras razas inocentes del Universo!-declaro Optimus y fue cuando Airachnid comenzó a dispararle con el paralizador, Optimus evadió el golpe a tiempo, para después transformar sus brazos en pistolas y comenzar a disparar también.

Pero el terreno era muy bueno para el modo insecto de Airachnid, quien se movía con mucha agilidad por el mismo, aunque sabía que intentar atacar a Optimus de frente no sería muy inteligente, definitivamente tenía que actuar con más inteligencia y eso era algo en lo que destacaba mucho.

Rápidamente, la Con esquivo un disparo más de Optimus y cuando este intento atraparla en el aire, Airachnid le disparo una de sus telarañas, tapando el cañón de su pistola, para repetir la misma acción con el otro, Optimus trato de liberarse y Airachnid aprovecho el momento para atraparlo contra una pared rocosa empleando su tela.

Sabiendo que Optimus era bastante fuerte, por lo que tomo sus precauciones y lo aprisiono con más capas de tela, para luego quedar frente a frente con él-Es una verdadera lástima que las cosas no fuera como en el pasado, pero descuida, para tu buena suerte, Megatron te quiere vivo para tener el honor de arrancar tu cabeza, es una pena que tus amigos no tengan la misma suerte-señalo con maldad.

-¡Airachnid!-Optimus intento liberarse, pero la tela era muy fuerte y Airachnid sonrió.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿a quién debo eliminar primero? ¿A los Autobots o a tus amigas humanas?-pregunto mirando a las aludidas.

-¡Solo inténtalo pedazo de chatarra asquerosa!-bramo Rainbow de forma retadora.

-Voy a disfrutar arrancarte esa odiosa lengua que tienes-aseguro Airachnid avanzando hacia las chicas, quienes sacaron sus armas, pero Airachnid la cubrió con su tela-no volverán a tomarme por sorpresa, aprendí la lección de nuestro último encuentro-señalo mirando a Sunset.

-¡Mierda! ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?-pregunto Sunset.

-¡Correr me parecería una buena opción!-respondió Applejack, no le gustaba huir, pero estaban en desventaja contra la Decepticon, pero entonces un sonido capto la atención de todos.

Fue cuando un avión de color rojo con un par de turbinas en sus alas hizo acto de aparición, dicha nave comenzó a disparar contra Airachnid, provocando que la Decepticon diera un salto para esquivarlo a tiempo, mientras el avión daba una pirueta en el aire, para luego descender y transformarse, convirtiéndose en una robot femenina de color rojo con detalles negros, un rostro que asemejaba a una geisha y con un casco similar al peinado tradicional de dichas mujeres.

-¿Otras Transformers?-exclamo Starlight.

-¿Será amiga o enemiga?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida y confundida.

Por toda respuesta, la recién llegada desenvaino una espada de energía azul y ataco a Airachnid, quien evadió el golpe con mucha rapidez, lanzando un rugido de rabia, pero antes de poder hacer algo, la nueva Transformers dio un salto y le propino una patada en la cara, la Con intento contraatacar con un disparo del Paralizador, pero la guerrera fue más rápida y de un golpe con su espada lo corto en dos.

-¡No!-grito Airachnid antes de recibir un golpe directamente en el rostro, estrellándose contra una roca.

-Se acabó monstruo-declaro apuntándole con su espada.

-Por ahora-gruño Airachnid comenzando a girar para taladrar la tierra y escapar.

-Típico-dijo la Bot con una sonrisa burlona-¡Optimus!-grito corriendo al lado del líder.

-Windblade, que enorme sorpresa encontrarte en la Tierra-señalo Optimus, esa era la prueba irrefutable de que era una aliada.

-Podría decirle lo mismo, señor-bromeo Windblade liberando a su líder-es un gusto volver a verlo-.

-Lo mismo digo-aseguro Optimus complacido de ver a una vieja amiga.

-Veo que ha hecho amistades con los habitantes de la Tierra señor-observo Windblade viendo a las humanas.

-Las presentaciones vendrán después, por ahora debemos volver a la base para sacar a los demás de la parálisis-indico Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Más tarde, una vez que todos los Autobots afectados quedaron libres del poder del rayo, así como también el resto de los que estaban en la base sonrieron emocionados al ver a una vieja amiga con ellos, en definitiva fue un gran día, aunque hayan tenido que destruir la reliquia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset al ver a Arcee salir ya desparalizada.

-Me siento algo entumida, pero ya estoy mejor-dijo Arcee estirando sus brazos, al tiempo que Bee aparecía ante ella y emitía varios sonidos-tranquilo Bee ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada de lo que…-Arcee se vio callada al ver los motivos del alboroto, al tiempo que Windblade daba un paso al frente.

-Hola Arcee ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermana?-pregunto sonriendo, lo que consiguió que Arcee saliera de su trance.

-¡Windblade!-grito corriendo a abrazarla, provocando muchas miradas conmovidas en el lugar, en definitiva ese fue un gran día.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una reliquia perdida, pero una hermana perdida que ha vuelto, no fue un mal día"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_esa historia se va a conocer dentro de muy poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_para eso todavía falta un poco de tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_en especial si es de alguien que se ha ganado tu admiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_nada peor para Knock Out que sufrir un gran daño en su adorada pintura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_sería una batalla bastante intensa, creo que ambos podrían destruirse mutuamente, ya que Megatron tampoco es un ignorante en las batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_no realmente, ya que ellas contaran con algo que les ayudara a conseguir ese efecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_nada peor para golpear a alguien que se quiere mucho que dañándolo físicamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, pero como bien les dijo Optimus; "a palos y piedras pueden romperte los huesos, pero a palabras necias oídos sordos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_yo no creo en la suerte, porque eso me haría ver tan malo como a Lynn Loud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_aunque ayuda mucho tener robots gigantes como protectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_sería muy interesante usarlo para pelear contra todos los personajes de Mortal Kombat. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Andros Valgreen 4, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	15. Historias de Cybertron

"_**Una misteriosa nave llego a la Tierra, al mismo tiempo que una reliquia se revelo, por lo que los Autobots y los Decepticons se dieron a la tarea de recuperarlas, siendo Airachnid la primera en la escena, pues aunque no le gustaba mucho estar a la sombra de Megatron, es lo bastante inteligente para saber que necesita tener el apoyo del mismo y un buen lugar en la jerarquía, tras recuperar la reliquia, misma que era un Paralizador de Materia, Airachnid lo uso en contra de los Autobots, parecía que la victoria y la gloria iban a ser suyos, pero eventualmente, una nueva Autobot llamada Windblade hizo acto de aparición, ella detuvo a Airachnid y además destruyo la reliquia para que no cayera en malas manos, una nueva aliada ha llegado, quien al parecer también es hermana de Arcee, lo que significa que ese día no fue del todo una perdida, pues aunque no recuperaron la reliquia, recuperaron algo más valioso"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 Historias de Cybertron**

**Némesis**

Tras el reciente fracaso, los Decepticons que fueron enviados a esa misión volvieron con las manos vacías, claro que a Airachnid no le quedo de otra más que volver, en especial si quería reparar los daños que sufrió a manos de Windblade, cuando se presentó junto con Starscream, Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor, las acusaciones no tardaron en inundar el puente de mando, siendo principalmente lanzadas por Starscream.

-¡Habríamos obtenido ese Paralizador si Airachnid no hubiera sido tan tonta como para atacarme a traición!-acuso Starscream mirándola con rabia.

-Por favor, Starscream, si te hubiera dejado participar, los Autobots lo habrían obtenido, yo ya tenía acorralados a cuatro de ellos, incluyendo a Optimus, nunca me imaginé que aparecería otra Autobot-gruño Airachnid.

-Eso es verdad-concordó Megatron reconociendo la hazaña de Airachnid, hecho que preocupo a Starscream.

-¡Pero aun no quita el hecho de que lo hayas perdido contra una sola Autobot! ¡Mi señor, con todo respeto, pero creo que Airachnid ya ha demostrado su inutilidad más de lo que podríamos soportar!-acuso.

Megatron gruño al escuchar eso y miro a Starscream de manera amenazadora-Si me deshiciera de cada tonto que me falle esta nave solo se quedaría con Soundwave-afirmo con fiereza, dejando a todos los presentes congelados-¡Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo esa baratija!-bramo con enfado, dejando a todos entre confundidos y asustados-¡Lo que realmente me molesta es que otra Autobot haya aparecido y se haya enlistado a las filas de Prime, lo que significa que aún deben quedar más Autobots por el Universo! ¡Soundwave!-el aludido dio un paso al frente-¡Envía un mensaje a cada flota Decepticons que se encuentre disperso por el Universo, diles que quiero que busquen cualquier señal de sobrevivientes Autobots, debemos destruir a todos los que queden, si los habitantes de cada mundo se llegaran a enterar de que Optimus aún tiene tropas, entonces sus esperanzas aumentaran y eso podría ocasionar que se levanten en mi contra!-.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea posible mi señor-dijo Dark Storm-ya que todos los planetas conquistados han visto que usted es el guerrero más poderoso del Universo-.

-Pero mientras exista Optimus, ese título está en juego y no dejare que su presencia arruine todo lo que he conseguido-aseguro Megatron con maldad y fiereza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una fiesta de bienvenida acababa de comenzar en la base, misma que era animada por Rainbow Dash, provocando que todos bailaran al ritmo de su música, realmente era un ambiente muy bueno, siendo Ratchet y Prowl los únicos que no se unían a la fiesta, el primero porque consideraba molesto todo ese tipo de actividades, no le encontraba sentido y el segundo porque afirmaba que había un lugar, momento y hora para celebrar, y que en ese no era el sitio ni el momento para hacerlo.

-Esta es una base militar, están violando el protocolo de seguridad de la misma con todo este…-Side Burn le paso un brazo por el hombro-¡Relájate hermano! ¿Qué tan seguido una vieja amiga vuelve desde las estrellas?-pregunto emocionado.

-También estoy contento por el retorno de Windblade, pero…-.

-Prowl, relájate, hasta Optimus nos dio permiso de celebrar en la base-señalo X Brawn.

-Y no comprendo porque lo hizo-gruño Ratchet sin dejar de trabajar.

Windblade se la pasaba cerca de Arcee, ambas hablaban sin parar, necesitaban ponerse al día después de tanto tiempo sin verse, Bee también estaba contento por ver a su vieja amiga, una de sus aliadas más valiosas en la guerra por Cybertron, la Bot lamento enormemente la muerte de Wheeljack, como todos.

-Es increíble, estos humanos sí que saben cómo hacer buenos eventos-reconoció Windblade impresionada por los sonidos que creaban.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Twilight, la cual seguía sin hablarle, la peli fuego suspiro, en serio quería arreglar las cosas con su pareja, debía disculparse, pero no sabía cómo comenzar, en serio metió la pata al arriesgar su vida de esa forma tan tonta.

-Y entonces Sunset-la voz de Windblade capto su atención-Arcee me conto que eres su nueva compañera ¿no es verdad?-pregunto.

-Podría decirse que lo soy, ya he tenido un encuentro de frente con Airachnid-reconoció sonriendo.

-Un encuentro que casi te cuesta la vida, no presumas, niña-advirtió Arcee.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién te salvo el pellejo en ese momento?-pregunto Sunset y Arcee guardo silencio, mientras que Windblade se reía divertida.

-Cielos, en serio parece que has conseguido una compañera que de verdad te complemente-felicito Windblade.

-No molestes-.

-Oigan, yo quisiera saber algo-intervino Pinkie Pie-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa llena de curiosidad.

-Si ¿y por qué no estabas con ella cuando llegaron a la Tierra?-pregunto Odd de forma repentina, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

-Oh, es una larga historia llena de drama, traiciones, persecuciones, batallas sin cuartel y muchas explosiones-enlisto Windblade, provocando sonrisas de emoción en todos los presentes-no creo que les interese-dijo como si nada, dejando a todos con las quijadas en el piso.

-¡No! ¡Si nos interesa! ¡De veras!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada de quedarse con la duda y no fue la única.

-Vaya, Windblade sí que sabe cómo dejar a todos con la emoción atorada en su garganta como si fuera un gran trozo de manzana-dijo Applejack.

Windblade no comprendió la metáfora, pero fue cuando Bee la animo a contar una historia, aunque fuera breve para que todos supieran lo asombrosa que ella era, Arcee también estuvo de acuerdo y finalmente, Windblade acepto.

-Muy bien, les contare como fue que conocí a este par que en más de una ocasión tuve que sacar de apuros, todo comenzó en la época dorada de Cybertron…-.

**-Flashback-**

_**En aquellos tiempos yo, como todos los Cybertronianos, no era un soldado, simplemente era una encargada de transportar Energon de una ciudad a otra para beneficio de nuestros habitantes, eran días llenos de paz, Autobots y Decepticons convivían juntos, aunque en ese entonces no existía ninguno de los dos bandos.**_

_**Cybertron era un paraíso, un imperio justo y pacífico, eran días y tiempos muy buenos, hasta que…**_

Windblade caminaba por las calles de la ciudad capital de Cybertron, saludando a todos los Transformers que se encontraba en el camino, de pronto, presencio una gran multitud reuniéndose la plaza principal, acercándose para ver que ocurría, distinguió a varios habitantes del planeta escuchando las palabras de un Transformer a quien ella vio combatiendo en las arenas de gladiadores, de donde siempre salía victorioso, era el gran campeón de los combates.

-¡Mis hermanos Cybertronianos! ¡Nuestro planeta ha progresado y ha logrado crecer de una manera impresionante, somos la raza más perfecta y poderosa del Universo, pero por desgracia nos hemos dividido, cada clase de Transformer tiene su propio propósito y se dedica únicamente a esa tarea designada, pero yo digo que ya ha sido suficiente!-declaraba el Transformer, a cuyas espaldas se podían ver Cybertronianos conocidos, tales como Soundwave, Starscream, Ratchet, Airachnid, Dark Storm, un robot que carecía de rostro, pero que tenía un ojo y un cañón en su brazo derecho, incluso se pudo ver entre los seguidores a un joven Optimus Prime-¡No tenemos que estar divididos como lo exige el gran consejo, podemos ser uno solo, estar unidos para luchar por el bienestar de cada Transformer, sin importar su clase o su tipo! ¡Yo les prometo que si me siguen, conseguiré que no solo el Alto Consejo acepte eliminar esas absurdas clasificaciones, sino que extenderemos ese ideal de unidad al Cosmos, hacia nuevos mundos, porque no solo nuestro planeta sufre por culpa de la separación de clases, mundos como el Planeta Madre también lo sufren, así como otros planetas, síganme y juntos crearemos un futuro en el que todos seamos uno!-.

La muchedumbre comenzó a gritar emocionada al escuchar aquel discurso, entre el público se podía ver a Bumblebee, el cual gritaba junto con el resto de los Cybertronianos, incluso otros como Wheeljack estaban presentes, Cliffjumper convenció a Arcee de ir a ver lo que ocurría e incluso Windblade se sintió inspirada, todos gritaron emocionados ante aquellas palabras de unión y justicia.

-¡Megatron! ¡Megatron! ¡Megatron!-gritaban extasiados.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Un repentino grito de sorpresa de parte de Rarity detuvo la historia-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Están diciendo que todo su planeta comenzó a alabar y a apoyar a Megatron?-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Incluyéndolos a todos ustedes?-pregunto Twilight sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba, varias miradas de pesar llenaron el sitio, incluso Ratchet se había quedado callado y se avergonzaba por ese pasado.

-En ese momento realmente pensamos que él quería hacer lo mejor para todos-dijo Arcee con frustración-incluso Optimus lo siguió-Bee emitió algunos sonidos.

-¿Cómo que Megatron era tu héroe?-pregunto Spike alarmado y Bee emitió otra vez sus sonidos para aclarar que dijo "era".

-Todos creímos que Megatron era un héroe-reconoció X Brawn con vergüenza y rabia.

-Realmente creímos que quería unificar al Universo, que quería lo mejor para todos-apoyo Bulkhead recordando aquellos días en que Megatron inicio todo.

-¡Pero luego mostro sus verdaderas intenciones!-intervino Ratchet-¡Su idea de "unificación" era someter a todos a su voluntad y creencias, para luego hacer lo mismo con el resto del Universo, él afirmaba que la razón por la que todos estaban divididos era porque se dividían al tener muchos líderes, lo que complicaba todo, así que la respuesta más lógica, según su criterio era someter a las razas para que tuvieran un solo líder, mismo que sería él!-.

-Cuando revelo esas intenciones-continuo Windblade-Optimus se negó a participar en ellas, afirmo que lo que Megatron quería era acabar con la libertad de todos los mundos y que nadie tenía derecho a hacerle eso a los planetas que habitaban más allá de las estrellas, fue así que comenzó la enemistad entre los dos y la guerra por Cybertron…-.

**-Flashback-**

Los comienzos de la guerra, parecía que habían sido hace muchos siglos y la destrucción del planeta parecía confirmarlo, por desgracia, solo había pasado un año terrestre desde que la guerra comenzó y más del 60% del planeta Cybertron había quedado devastado.

_**Muchos de nosotros no fuimos construidos para ser soldados, mucho menos guerreros, pero no tuvimos más opción que convertirnos en tales cuando la guerra comenzó.**_

Windblade y Bee acompañaron a Optimus a una reunión con Megatron, el líder de los Autobots esperaba poder llegar a un acuerdo con el tirano, quien lo esperaba acompañado por Starscream y el Decepticon de un ojo, al que todos llamaban Shockwave.

-Optimus, debo decir que no esperaba que me pidieras una reunión social después de tanto tiempo-dijo Megatron.

-He venido para pedirte una vez más que apeles a la razón, Megatron, mira lo que le estamos haciendo a nuestro mundo, no podemos continuar con esto-señalo Optimus.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse viejo amigo, después de todo, tú causaste todo esto al no aceptar unirte a mí para unificar al Universo-.

-Lo que tú buscas es esclavizar a otros mundos, no tienes ningún derecho a decidir por la vida de los demás, mucho menos a dirigir sus mundos-acuso Optimus.

-¿Por qué no? Muchas razas lo hace, seres como las Diamantes envían a sus Gemas a colonizar otros mundos, acabando con toda la vida que ahí existe ¿Por qué esperar que intenten lo mismo con Cybertron cuando podemos demostrarles lo patéticas e inferiores que realmente son?-.

-Las Diamantes cometen errores, pero no somos nadie para juzgarlas y mucho menos para decidir la manera en que vivan-.

-Escucha Optimus, ambos queremos lo mismo, lo mejor para todo el Universo, podemos unificarlo juntos, ya eres todo un Prime, así que podemos usar ese poder para que cada raza en el Universo se someta a nuestra voluntad y acabaríamos con todas las absurdas disputas, incluyendo la que está destruyendo nuestro planeta-.

Optimus se quedó en silencio un momento, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho-La libertad es el derecho de todos y no tenemos ningún derecho a arrebatársela-afirmo con decisión.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-Entonces ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar viejo amigo, esta guerra continuara y cuando te des cuenta de tu error, espero que vivas sabiendo que provocaste la caída de Cybertron-acuso Megatron.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Bee, quien en ese entonces aún tenía su voz-¡Tú eres el que está destruyendo nuestro planeta, no eres más que un…!-.

-Basta Bumblebee, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Optimus y los tres se retiraron del lugar, seguidos por la mirada de Megatron y sus seguidores.

_**Ese día recuerdo haberle tenido tanto miedo y no era la única, al final, todos le temían a Megatron, aquel que juraba que buscaba lo mejor para todos resulto ser un monstruo desalmado y cruel que solo quería poder.**_

_**Fue un día en medio de una batalla en que vi que alguien tenía problemas, una pequeña, frágil e indefensa Bot estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de Vehicons, así que actué de inmediato para salvarla.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Esta vez, fue Arcee quien interrumpió-¿En serio? ¿Pequeña, frágil e indefensa?-pregunto mirando a Windblade con cara acusadora, mientras los demás Bots se resistían a la tentación de reírse.

-Oye, no tiene de malo ser pequeña, frágil o indefensa o incluso los tres-aseguro Fluttershy, que si bien siempre ha sido considerada de ese modo, ella estaba bien con serlo y agradecía a todos que le tuvieran paciencia y la comprendieran.

Arcee miro a Fluttershy con seriedad y la tierna chica retrocedió asustada, preocupada de haberle tocado un nervio, mientras que Windblade continuaba con su relato-En fin, después de haber rescatado a esa pobre, pequeña, frágil e…-.

-Creo que ya te entendieron-gruño Arcee cruzada de brazos y Windblade se rio divertida.

**-Flashback-**

Windblade no tardo en lanzarse en auxilio de Arcee, quien acababa de entrar en una de las bases de los Decepticons para robar los planos secretos de una nueva arma de ataque que Megatron estaba diseñando con ayuda de Shockwave, para su mala suerte, los Vehicons la descubrieron y ahora la estaban persiguiendo, Arcee no podía darse el lujo de pelear y perder esos planos, por eso tuvo que escapar, cuando Windblade apareció.

Con ayuda de la Bot, ambas pudieron vencer a sus atacantes-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Windblade ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, muchas gracias, aunque creí por un instante que me atraparían-reconoció al ver que eran varios Vehicons los que las perseguían.

-Eso se volverá una realidad si nos quedamos aquí, debemos irnos antes de que más tropas vengan, así que andando Arcee-indico Windblade.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Arcee sorprendida.

-Te he visto un par de veces en la base, Optimus tiene muy buena opinión de ti y ya veo porque, infiltrarte en una base enemiga y obtener unos planos, sí que es impresionante-reconoció Windblade y Arcee sonrió.

-También he escuchado de usted, comandante Windblade-saludo con respeto.

-Oye, no es necesario lo de "comandante", solo dime Windblade, yo no soy tan estirada ni amargada como Ultra Magnus-señalo Windblade.

-¿Qué no Ultra Magnus es el segundo al mando de los Autobots?-pregunto Arcee sorprendida por la forma tan despreocupada que Windblade usaba para hablar de él.

-Lo es, pero eso no le quita lo amargado-agrego divertida y Arcee no pudo evitar reírse, esa Bot cada vez le agradaba más.

_**No fue sencillo llegar a la base con Optimus y los demás, ya que el planeta estaba demasiado dañado por culpa de la guerra, muchos buenos amigos habían muerto y por mucho que lo negáramos, Cybertron también estaba pereciendo, eso era algo que el mismo Optimus sabia y por eso era que tomo una decisión que si bien parecía radical no quedaba de otra, en especial cuando le entregamos los planos que Arcee obtuvo de la base enemiga.**_

-Es lo que pensábamos-confirmo Ratchet con seriedad y suma preocupación, al tiempo que Optimus se acercaba a ver los planos.

-¿Qué sucede Optimus?-pregunto Ultra Magnus preocupado por la seriedad de su líder.

-Mis temores se han vuelto realidad, Megatron ha creado una poderosa arma de destrucción, misma que tiene la capacidad para destruir planetas enteros-respondió el noble líder de los Autobots.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron los Autobots presentes.

-Según esta información, dicha arma es una poderosa nave de guerra llamada Némesis, la nave más poderosa que jamás haya existido, con un armamento increíblemente poderoso y la capacidad para desaparecer planetas enteros-revelo Ratchet con preocupación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo puede una nave destruir planetas?-pregunto Wheeljack sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Porque su fuente de energía es uno de los tres Cristales de Energon Dorado que existen en el Universo-respondió Ratchet y aquella respuesta fue suficiente para todos.

-Creí que Alfa Trion había enviado los cristales a un sitio seguro-observo Windblade confundida.

-Esa era su intención, desafortunadamente, la intervención de los Decepticons solo permitió que enviara dos de ellos, el tercero cayó en manos de Megatron y ahora tiene en su poder un arma capaz de destruir mundos lejanos-Optimus se quedó pensando un momento en el siguiente movimiento que deberían hacer.

-¿Qué haremos Optimus? Según esta información, esa nave de guerra estará terminada pronto-informo Ratchet.

Optimus siguió en silencio y luego se dirigió a ver la situación de Cybertron, el planeta que alguna vez fuera un gran y poderoso imperio, que al mismo tiempo era justo y respetuoso, se había convertido en una ruina, misma que no resistiría por mucho tiempo y era más que obvio cual era el plan de Megatron una vez que terminara el Némesis.

-Habrá que iniciar la evacuación de Cybertron-indico con tono serio, al escuchar eso, muchas miradas de asombro, horror y demás inundaron el lugar, así como también las protestas ante esa descabellada idea-no me agrada la idea tanto como a ustedes, pero desgraciadamente es una realidad, Cybertron ahora es una roca sin vida, Megatron lo sabe y por ello pretende extender su dominio hacia otros mundos lejanos, no podemos permitir que eso ocurra, esos mundos no tienen ni deben pagar por nuestros errores, no puedo obligarlos a que me acompañen a esta misión, por eso respetare la decisión que tomen, por mi parte, viajare a otros mundos para tratar de evitar que la ambición de Megatron los consuma también-aseguro Optimus.

_**No hay que decir que a muchos nos tomó por sorpresa la decisión de Optimus, pero finalmente comprendimos que tenía razón, Cybertron había quedado inhabitable por los siglos de guerra civil y Megatron pretendía dominar otros mundos, así que no nos quedó mucha opción.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Nos tomó bastante tiempo encontrar un modo de abandonar Cybertron, tiempo en el cual perdimos a muchos buenos amigos-señalo Arcee cruzada de brazos.

-Pero también conocimos a nuevos-agrego Windblade en un intento por animar a su hermana-para cuando los Autobots dejamos Cybertron, los Decepticons ya habían terminado su nave y enviaron flotas a distintos planetas, muchos de los Autobots que abandonaron el planeta después fueron capturados y destruidos, quedamos muy pocos, hasta la fecha no sabemos que tantos-.

-Luego nos enteramos de que el siguiente blanco de los Decepticons era este planeta, cuando vimos que era abundante en Energon decidimos quedarnos a protegerlo a toda costa, ya que era más que obvio que un planeta con abundante Energon sería demasiado valioso para los Cons-finalizo Bulkhead.

Los humanos guardaron silencio en todo el momento de la historia, definitivamente era interesante saber más sobre el mundo de origen de sus amigos, pero en serio, todo parecía indicar que nada detendría a Megatron en su intento por tomar el control de todo el Universo.

-Hay algo que aun no comprendo-dijo Rarity-exactamente ¿Cómo se conocieron Optimus y Megatron?-.

-Es cierto, si alguna vez fueron tan cercanos como un par de hermanos ¿Cómo termino esa relación convirtiéndose en enemistad?-apoyo Applejack.

Antes de que Windblade respondiera, Ratchet intervino-Esa será historia para otro día, ya es algo tarde y deben volver a sus hogares-indico con tono severo.

-Hablo el alma de la fiesta-dijo Rainbow con tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Ratchet.

Cada Autobot asignado a ser compañero de uno más humanos se transformó en su modo vehículo para llevarlos a casa, Arcee se despidió de Windblade y le dijo que esperaba verla pronto, aunque eso sería al día siguiente, ya que ambas querían ponerse al tanto.

-Oye Arcee, si gustas puedes quedarte con Windblade hoy, yo puedo pedir a alguien más que me lleve-dijo Sunset.

-Olvídalo, Windblade podrá ser como mi hermana, pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger y no estaría bien de mi parte dejar a mi compañera, en especial cuando todavía no se ha arreglado con su pareja-señalo Arcee con tono comprensivo.

Sunset suspiro-El enojo le dura mucho a Twilight-reconoció apenada, esperando que con el tiempo pudieran hablar y arreglar todo, aunque en serio, detestaba los momentos en que ambas peleaban, en especial porque siempre eran causados por su testarudez.

Finalmente, los Autobots se retiraron del lugar, dejando en la base únicamente a Ratchet y a Windblade-Son grandes chicos y chicas-reconoció sonriendo-comprendo porque Optimus quiere protegerlos a toda costa-.

-Son un fastidio-gruño Ratchet y Windblade sonrió, definitivamente el buen doctor no cambiaba ni un poco, ya que solo mostraba preocupación genuina cuando algo malo sucedía, pero todos sabían que a él le importaban sus amigos.

-Ratchet, Optimus se topó con ella-revelo Windblade-cuando llegue al campo de batalla, ella lo tenía acorralado y no dejaba de repetirle lo mucho que disfrutaría entregarlo a Megatron para ganarse su confianza-.

-Esa sucia y traicionera araña-gruño Ratchet con enfado, mismo que trataba de controlar.

-¿Aun le afecta todo lo que paso?-pregunto Windblade.

Ratchet guardo silencio un momento, buscando la manera de responder-No lo sé, las cosas no son como eran en el pasado, eso es algo que Optimus me repite constantemente desde que llegamos a este planeta, pero supongo que no solo me lo dice a mí, sino también a sí mismo, para recordar que Megatron ya no es más su hermano y que Airachnid…bueno, las cosas cambian-dijo Ratchet volviendo a su trabajo.

Windblade comprendió todo, había vuelto con sus amigos, pero algunas cosas nunca sería lo mismo, la única gran verdad que existía en el Universo es que todo cambiaba, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una historia que explico la vida en Cybertron antes y después del comienzo de la guerra, así como también despertó el interés por otro tipo de verdades"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Wreckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_bueno, ahora se sabe cómo fue el inicio de la guerra, como Megatron pasó de ser un héroe a un tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ahora se supo un poco más del pasado de Cybertron, cuando todos miraban a Megatron como si fuera una clase de héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y esta vez conocimos un poco del pasado de Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso y más, aunque Airachnid tampoco es tonta, de hecho, ella es más cautelosa que Starscream en cierto modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, en especial porque ella también puede usar el aire a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_si, fue una de las mejores de CN, antes de que la regaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_y ahora saben más de Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ahora se supo un poco más del inicio de la guerra en Cybertron y cómo fue que Megatron se volvió un tirano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y a ver qué opinas de un poco de la historia de Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Konami-Kun 2000: **_de hecho pertenece a la serie y es una de las mejores Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_una hermana y una vieja amiga, realmente parecen quedar muy pocos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_también los Power Rangers y muchos otros con robots gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_eso pasa porque su modo hormiga domina sus circuitos de logia por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_es cierto que se lo busco, pero Twilight tampoco quiere continuar así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Konami-Kun 2000, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Franco, Ángel Molina 093 (bienvenido a los comentarios y en serio me halaga eso), Espadachín de la Luz, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Blaitor21, Ryokan Shield, Kurtlaraperdomo, Berserk Inmortal, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	16. Telepatia

"_**Tras haber evitado que el Paralizador de Materia cayera en manos de los Decepticons, los Autobots y los humanos le dieron la bienvenida a Windblade, quien les conto un poco del pasado de Cybertron, revelándoles detalles de cómo fue la vida antes de que Megatron comenzara la guerra, cuando apenas era un visionario cuyas palabras inspiraban a todo aquel que lo escuchaba, pues prometía unidad e igualdad para todos, incluso Optimus se sintió inspirado, pero cuando Megatron revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales eran someter a otras razas a su dominio, Optimus se rehusó a seguirlo, dando comienzo a la guerra por Cybertron, misma que termino por asesinar al planeta, lo que obligo a los Autobots a abandonar su mundo para evitar que otros planetas tuvieran el mismo destino que el suyo, en especial cuando Megatron y sus tropas abandonaron el planeta para poder conquistar otros mundos lejanos, todos debían someterse a la voluntad de Megatron, sin importar de que mundo fueran"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Telepatía**

**Planeta Ónix**

Uno de los mundos más contaminados por el Imperio Decepticon, siendo una capital de la peor escoria del Universo, donde muchos se reunían para descansar, jugar, apostar o traficar con armas o cualquier otra cosa, no era un buen lugar para que algún viajero llegara, a menos que fuera únicamente para obtener información y debía saber cómo obtenerla.

En una de las tabernas de ese planeta, se estaba dando la información más reciente, misma que constaba de como el Imperio de los Decepticons, liderado por Megatron ya habían conquistado todo el Universo, quedando solo un planeta en resistencia, mismo al que llamaban una roca primitiva, cuyos habitantes lo llamaban "Tierra".

-¿Tierra? Que nombre tan tonto para un planeta-dijo uno de los traficantes, mientras jugaba una clase de póker espacial con algunos compañeros.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una joven de apariencia de 18 años midiendo 1 metro con 55cm, piel muy morena cabello oscuro largo suelto, ojos color purpura oscuro, lentes con cristal púrpura, muy delgada con complexión física de deportista, traje ajustado negro cubierto por una armadura de un peto triangular y cubre todo el pecho y la zona central del abdomen, brazales ligeros puntiagudos en el extremo final, un par de botas que se unen con las protecciones de las piernas y rodilleras, estas cubren casi toda la pierna, todas las partes de color azul con toques verdes y una capucha gris larga.

La repentina aparición de esa joven capto la atención de todos los presentes, quienes la miraron con seriedad, pero ella simplemente los ignoro y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba la barra, donde pidió algo refrescante para beber.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que buscas aquí mocosa?-pregunto un Alien de aspecto retiniano, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Este no es un sitio seguro para una niña como tú-dijo su compañero, mismo que tenía la apariencia de un cangrejo humanoide.

-Solo quiero información, es todo lo que pido-gruño la chica sin apartar la vista de la barra, al tiempo que el cantinero le daba su bebida.

-¿Información? Bueno, tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarte con eso, pero vaya que te costara-señalo el Reptil.

-Oh si, va a costarte muy caro-apoyo el Cangrejo-demasiado diría yo-agrego acercando demasiado su pinza hacia el rostro de la chica, quien lo sujeto con fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido, ya que la fuerza que ejercía era descomunal.

-No estoy dispuesta a pagar por nada-dijo rompiéndole el brazo, rápidamente, su amigo trato de atacarla, pero la chica lo repelió de una patada, para después darle un puñetazo que lo estrello contra una columna.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la joven levanto al Cangrejo y lo arrojo contra el suelo, para después avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, sacando una fotografía que mostraba a una figura encapuchada llevando con ella una bolsa con ojos y la cabeza de una chica a la cual acababan de matar.

-¡Quiero saber si conocen a este asesino y donde lo puedo encontrar!-de pronto, los sonidos de varias armas cargándose captaron su atención y al alzar la vista se topó con la sorpresa de que todos los presentes la tenían en la mirada, preparándose para disparar.

Suspirando con resignación y dejando la fotografía a un lado, la chica golpeo los talones de sus botas entre sí y saco dos pistolas revolver plateadas, mismas que salieron disparadas hacia el aire, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, en el instante en que la chica las tuvo entre sus manos, disparo contra sus contrincantes a una velocidad impresionante, sin darles tiempo a que reaccionaran o contraatacaran, al final, todos terminaron en el suelo, manchándolo con su sangre.

Escupiendo hacia un lado, la chica se dispuso a tomar su foto, pero un camarero se adelantó-Ya veo, eres del planeta Sarelix, eso explica el interesante color de tus ojos, realmente me sorprende ver a una Sarelixiana después de tanto tiempo, lo último que escuche fue que el planeta había sido destruido-.

-El planeta fue destruido, al igual que mi nombre Sarelixiano, todos me llaman Whisper ahora-explico la aludida sin darle importancia.

-Dime ¿Qué tipo de información buscas exactamente?-pregunto el camarero.

-Quiero saber quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a acabar con la vida de mi amiga, lo encontrare y le haré exactamente lo mismo que le hizo a ella, le arrancare los ojos y después le cortare la cabeza-respondió Whisper con rabia en su tono de voz.

El camarero la miro con seriedad y luego vio la foto, abriendo sus ojos de golpe-Creo que sé quién puede ser-reconoció.

-Eso es algo valioso-dijo Whisper esperando que continuara, pero el camarero permaneció en silencio-¿y bien?-.

-¿Y bien qué?-pregunto el camarero con tono tranquilo.

-Dime quien es para poder ir a darle lo que se merece-indico Whisper, más el hombre solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, así que ahora le pido que se marche-dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta para limpiar todo el establecimiento.

-Si es dinero lo que quieres te puedo pagar todo lo que me pidas-aseguro Whisper.

-Esto no es por dinero, es por preservación, así que lo siento, pero no le diré nada-afirmo el hombre.

Whisper analizo las palabras de ese camarero y sonrió de forma siniestra-Así que preservación-antes de que el camarero supiera lo que pasaba, Whisper lo sujeto del cuello y lo estrello contra la barra, al tiempo que usaba una de sus pistolas para apuntarle en la cabeza-¡Muy bien, entonces te daré la oportunidad de que preserves tu vida, dime quien es o te volare los sesos en este instante!-amenazo.

-¡No se atrevería!-exclamo el hombre temblando de miedo.

-Hay varios cuerpos que demuestran lo contrario, contare hasta tres; uno…dos…-el sonido del arma cargándose fue suficiente prueba de que iba en serio-si sabes contar, sabes que el tres va a doler mucho-.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!-acepto el hombre asustado y la chica se alejó un poco, pero en ningún momento dejo de apuntarle con el arma-mire…no puedo decirle quien es…realmente no puedo decírselo, pero sí puedo decirle esto…pertenece al ejército de los Decepticons-revelo.

-¿Los Decepticons? Debí saberlo-gruño Whisper con odio al escuchar mencionar a esos malvados robots.

-Ahora entiendes porque no puedo revelarte la identidad de ese asesino, pero si realmente quieres saberlo te sugiero que vayas a preguntárselo al mismísimo Lord Megatron o cualquier otro que este lo suficientemente loco para ir en contra de los Decepticons-señalo el camarero limpiándose la suciedad en su traje.

Whisper le apunto con su arma y el hombre se encogió en donde se encontraba, temblando de miedo ante el hecho de que pudiera dispararle, ya que aunque le dio información, no era realmente algo muy útil, sabía que era un Decepticon, pero la pregunta y el asunto sería descubrir quién era.

-Gracias por nada-dijo disponiéndose a marcharse.

-¡Oye espera!-grito el camarero-¡No debería importarme, en especial después de que amenazaras con volarme los sesos, pero te sugiero que dejes de lado esa absurda idea de ir contra los Decepticons! ¿Acaso no sabes de lo que son capaces? ¡De lo que su líder, el temible Megatron es capaz! ¡Él ha derrotado a los mejores guerreros del Universo con lo cual ha conquistado sus planetas, por eso lo conocen como el Conquistador de Diez Galaxias y Amo de Cien Mundos, ir en contra de uno de sus asesinos es ir en contra suya, te estas poniendo en los colmillos de la bestia, enfrentarte a Megatron es como si buscaras tu propia muerte!-.

Whisper escucho todo en silencio y dándole la espalda, por unos instantes, el camarero espero que sus palabras hubieran tenido efecto en ella, después de todo, bien dijo que no era su problema, pero si ella atacaba a Megatron, él averiguaría quien fue el granuja quien la envió en su contra y para su desgracia, ese era él, cuando comenzó a relajarse pensando que Whisper había recapacitado…

-Yo ya estoy muerte, lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo-respondió abandonando la taberna para ir a su nave y dirigirse hacia la Tierra, en búsqueda de los Decepticons.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

Una nueva reliquia había sido descubierta y en que otro lugar fue encontrada sino que en la Gran Manzana, la famosa ciudad de New York, por lo que un portal se abrió, dando paso a Arcee, Bumblebee y Prowl, acompañados por Sunset, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estamos en New York! ¡Realmente estamos en New York!-grito Rarity viendo por la ventana los edificios que se erguía sobre ellos.

-Es una ciudad bastante grande-reconoció Arcee y Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos.

-Lo siento Bee, pero las grandes ciudades siempre tienen espacios y calles demasiado pequeñas-se disculpó Twilight y Bee se quejó al escuchar eso.

-Aun así creo que será una buena oportunidad para que conozcan un poco más de la Tierra-dijo Spike.

-No estamos aquí como turistas-intervino Prowl-tenemos una misión que cumplir y nuestro sabio líder confía en nosotros, debemos conseguir esa reliquia antes de que los Decepticons pongan sus manos en ella, ahora bien, sugiero que usemos el protocolo GR459-

-¿Y ese sería?-pregunto Fluttershy con confusión en su tono de voz.

-Separarnos para cubrir más terreno y encontrar esa reliquia-respondió Prowl y el grupo asintió, pero Arcee no creía que fuera buena idea, en especial cuando al salir del callejón se dio cuenta de que la ciudad era más grande de lo que esperaba.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiar de táctica, Prowl-señalo Arcee.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento en algo que les ayudara, finalmente tuvo una idea, aunque iba en contra de todo su criterio, las circunstancias lo ameritaban, en especial porque no estaban seguros de cuando aparecerían los Decepticons.

-Creo que tengo un plan, bien Prowl, necesito que vayas al frente y que…-de ese modo, Twilight comenzó a explicarles su plan.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En uno de los techos de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, Starscream, Soundwave y Airachnid hicieron acto de aparición-No comprendo porque Lord Megatron envió a Soundwave con nosotros-dijo Starscream con algo de fastidio.

Fue cuando Soundwave activo algunos cables de su pecho, mismo que conecto con un interruptor que se conectaba a las computadoras de ese edificio, ya que era una empresa, según la investigación de Soundwave, ese lugar tenía mucha información sobre la estructura de la ciudad, misma que comenzó a descargar.

-Creo que fue por eso-señalo Airachnid sonriendo de forma divertida cuando Starscream gruño-no te sientas mal Starscream, después de todo, no todos pueden tener el favoritismo de Megatron-.

-¡Como si tú lo tuvieras después de tu fracaso al obtener el Paralizador!-acuso Starscream.

-Fracase en ese momento, pero no le presentado tantas fallas como tú desde que llegaste a la Tierra y mucho antes de eso ¿o debo recordarte que no hiciste nada para evitar que el mejor soldado de Megatron fuera destruido?-pregunto Airachnid con fastidio.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Su mejor soldado siempre he sido yo!-aseguro Starscream bastante molesto ante la insolencia de Airachnid.

-Sigue creyendo eso-se burló la letal cazadora, provocando que Starscream se molestara, después de todo, nunca le gusto que pensaran que había alguien superior a él, ya bastante tenía con tener que tragarse el hecho de que Megatron era un ser increíblemente superior a él.

Soundwave continuo descargando la información de la ciudad y finalmente obtuvo todo lo que quería, desconecto los cables y se levantó-Bien Soundwave ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?-pregunto Starscream ansioso por escuchar noticias del Con sin rostro.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Soundwave activo su pantalla y mostro un plano de la ciudad, todo parecía estar normal y fue Airachnid la primera en notarlo-Ya veo, la reliquia no puede encontrarse en la superficie, ya que de haber estado aquí la habrían encontrado, pero hay reportes que dicen que una extraña anomalía se ha estado detectando en la red de túneles subterráneos-observo pensativa.

-Esa debe ser la reliquia que estamos buscando-dedujo Starscream.

-Eres un genio-dijo Airachnid con sarcasmo, provocando que Starscream gruñera de nuevo-bien, si la obtenemos podremos usarla en contra de los Autobots, será divertido empleara en Arcee y…-Soundwave sujeto a Airachnid del brazo-¿Qué sucede?-.

-"Vayan y obtengan esa reliquia, una vez que la tengan en su poder vuelvan a la base"-era la grabación de la orden que Megatron les dio antes de partir hacia esa ciudad.

-Por supuesto que le llevaremos la reliquia-dijo Starscream-pero creo que para nuestro líder sería mejor si la probamos primero antes de entregársela, solo para asegurarnos de que podrá ser usada contra nuestros enemigos-.

-Por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Starscream, probarla sería lo más adecuado para…-.

-"Una vez que la obtengan vuelvan a la base"-repitió Soundwave.

Ambos Decepticons gruñeron ante la grabación de Soundwave-Por supuesto, tienes razón, mejor sería llevársela para evitar que ocurra algún otro incidente como el que ocasiono la perdida de las últimas reliquias, Lord Megatron tiene suerte de tenerte de su lado-gruño Starscream.

-Un sirviente tan leal, si mal no recuerdo Soundwave, tu solo crees en dos cosas; los Decepticons gobernaran al Universo y Megatron gobernara a los Decepticons ¿no es verdad?-el aludido asintió-bien, entonces haz algo de provecho y permanece atento por si los Autobots aparecen, yo iré por la reliquia-Airachnid se transformó a su forma de helicóptero y se dirigió a buscar una entrada hacia los túneles subterráneos.

Starscream solo gruño ante eso, de nuevo y miro a Soundwave-Me asegurare de que esa sucia araña traicionera no haga algo estúpido con la reliquia, mantente vigilante en todo momento, los Autobots ya deben estar aquí y debo atestiguar que esa araña obtenga la reliquia para nuestro amo-aseguro transformándose y dirigiéndose a seguir a Airachnid.

Una vez que quedo solo, Soundwave avanzo hasta quedar en la orilla del edificio, siguiendo los movimientos de los otros dos Decepticons-"Debo atestiguar"-repitió la voz de Starscream, un significado que claramente revelaba que no confiaba en ellos dos, por tanto activo a Laserback y lo envió a monitorear los movimientos de ambos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, la idea de Twilight consistía en hacer que Prowl fuera al frente con su sirena encendida, para de ese modo dejar libre el tramo y poder moverse con algo más de libertad, mientras Arcee y Bee lo seguían por detrás con sus respectivos pasajeros, una forma de escolta, claro que Fluttershy y Rarity tendrían que ser muy cuidadosas para evitar que se viera sospechoso que un par de adolescentes conducían una patrulla policiaca.

-¿Podemos detenernos en esa tienda de moda?-pregunto Rarity con emoción.

-Ah…Rarity, recuerda que estamos en una misión-señalo Fluttershy.

-La señorita Fluttershy tiene razón, no podemos violar el protocolo solo para ir a comprar eso que los humanos llaman ropa-dijo Prowl y Rarity se quedó decepcionada.

Por su parte, los dos hermanos iban hablando cómodamente, con Twilight en el asiento del conductor, siendo la mayor sería lo más normal ver a una chica de su edad detrás de un volante-Bueno Twilight, esta fue una gran idea-dijo Spike sonriendo a modo de felicitación.

-Gracias, aunque no me siento del todo bien con esto-reconoció Twilight y Bee le hizo una pregunta-no, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que aún no me arreglo con Sunset-.

Spike miro a su hermana y su sonrisa dio paso a la preocupación-Twilight ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir castigando a Sunset? Se nota que la extrañas y ella te extraña a ti también-.

-Lo sé Spike, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar el hecho de que se arriesgó tontamente y arriesgo toda la misión de los Autobots por su tonto orgullo-expreso Twilight y Bee le señalo que Sunset solo la defendía de los insultos de ese chico-pero no tenía que meterse en su juego, en especial en uno donde ponía prácticamente su vida en peligro, con riesgo de terminar en la cárcel o peor aun, terminar muerta y eso era algo que no soportaría.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Ratchet, el grupo se dirigió hacia los túneles subterráneos, de donde provenía la energía Cybertroniana que estaban buscando, una vez dentro se toparon con una no muy agradable vista.

-Parece que tendremos que dividirnos-observo Prowl al ver que el camino se dividía en tres túneles diferentes.

-Parece que es la única opción-reconoció Arcee-ya que aquí la señal de la reliquia es muy difícil de localizar-.

Bee emitió algunos sonidos y todos parecían estar de acuerdo, así que optaron de la siguiente manera, Arcee y Sunset irían por el túnel de frente, Fluttershy, Rarity y Prowl por el izquierdo, dejando a Twilight, Spike y Bee por el derecho, si encontraban la reliquia o a algún enemigo, informarían a los demás.

-Sunset-la voz de Twilight captó la atención de la peli fuego, quien la miro-ten cuidado-le pidió con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que aunque todavía estaba algo molesta, en serio se preocupaba por ella.

-Tú también-le pidió Sunset.

Y así cada equipo se dividió para buscar la reliquia, mientras avanzaban por el túnel, esperaban cualquier clase de sorpresa, aunque Sunset estaba sumamente contenta de que Twilight haya demostrado preocupación por ella, eso demostraba que todavía le importaba, aunque no dudaba de ello, en ningún momento lo hizo.

-Parece que Twilight todavía te ama, aunque no me sorprende, después de todo, eres una gran chica-señalo Arcee.

-Gracias-suspiro-sé que tengo mucho que compensarle, realmente no debí seguirle el juego a ese idiota-.

-Bueno, yo tampoco debí haber aceptado seguir su juego tampoco, pero supongo que necesitamos equivocarnos para poder aprender-reconoció Arcee y Sunset estuvo de acuerdo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por algunos sonidos que parecían venir de más adelante, por lo que Arcee le pidió a Sunset que bajara y le permitiera transformarse, hecho que la chica acato, una vez que Arcee se transformó, era una suerte que los túneles fueran del tamaño adecuado, la Autobot activo sus armas y comenzó a avanzar con mucha cautela, acercándose a una esquina, siempre avanzando lento, pero seguro, finalmente llego hasta la misma y salto apuntando con sus armas, para su sorpresa, no se topó con nadie, ese hecho la extraño.

-Aquí estoy-dijo una voz que provenía de debajo de ella, para cuando descubrió a la dueña de dicha voz, recibió un disparo con mucha potencia en el abdomen, estrellándose contra la pared.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset alarmada, en especial al ver que quien le disparo parecía ser un humano, una chica más concretamente.

-Chatarra…eso dolió-gruño Arcee.

-Y esto te dolerá más-siseo Whisper preparándose para volver a dispararle, pero Arcee lanzo una patada que la chica esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás-¡Pedazo de chatarra!-gruño comenzando a dispararle, Arcee los evadió a duras penas, pero esa chica sí que era rápida al momento de disparar.

Whisper se dispuso a volver a disparar, esta vez apuntando directo a un ojo de Arcee, pero antes de hacerlo, el sonido de un arma cargándose capto su atención-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses perra!-amenazo apuntándole con su arma-¡Baja tus armas y extiende tus brazos!-advirtió la peli fuego.

Parecía que Whisper estaba haciendo lo que se le pidió, bajo sus brazos, pero en el último momento dio un giro y disparo, volándole el arma de las manos-¡Sunset!-grito Arcee corriendo a protegerla, justo cuando Whisper disparo, por suerte para la peli fuego, Arcee la protegió y recibió el disparo en una pierna, dejando sorprendida a Whisper.

-¡Arcee no!-grito Sunset-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Estoy bien…por suerte no me dio en un punto vital-reconoció Arcee adolorida, al tiempo que Whisper se acercaba, golpeando sus armas entre sí.

-Esto es algo que nunca creí ver, una humana protegiendo a un Decepticon y un Decepticon protegiendo a una humana, que lindo, ahora me vas a dar información, a menos que…-.

-¿Decepticon? ¿Crees que ella es un Decepticon? ¡Ella es un Autobot, un integrante de las fuerzas de Optimus Prime!-grito Sunset molesta.

Whisper se detuvo y miro a la peli fuego con evidente confusión-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es una Autobot?-pregunto mirando a Arcee-eso es imposible, los Autobots fueron destruidos hace tiempo-.

-¿Quién fue el que dijo esa mentira?-cuestiono Arcee-¿Megatron?-.

Whisper le apunto con sus armas una vez más y luego se fijó en el emblema de Arcee-Ese es el emblema de los Autobots y el hecho de que hayas protegido a esta humana demuestra que tus palabras son ciertas-reconoció Whisper enfundando sus revólveres-me disculpo por esto, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a un Autobot, al menos, uno con vida-.

Arcee miro a Whisper con enfado y luego noto algo en sus ojos-Tú eres…una Sarelexiana-reconoció sorprendida.

-Correcto-respondió Whisper-o lo era, antes de que los Decepticons invadieran Sarelix y acabaran con casi toda mi raza-gruño.

-¿Eres de otro planeta? Increíble-dijo Sunset sorprendida.

Whisper miro a la peli fuego y se le quedo viendo fijamente, provocando que Sunset se sintiera incomoda, pero no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento, después de todo, ella jamás se dejaría intimidar por nada ni nadie.

-Ya veo, eso explica porque motivos los Autobots se unieron a los humanos-dijo con comprensión.

-¿Qué?-.

-Los Sarelixianos son conocidos por su habilidad telepática o también llamada la lectura de mentes-explico Arcee.

-¡Oye! ¡No veas mi cabeza sin mi permiso!-gruño Sunset y Whisper solo bufo con fastidio.

-En fin, creo que esto puede ser muy benéfico para mí, verán, busco a los Decepticons y aunque localice su nave, sé que sería una idiotez de mi parte intentar atacarlos, por ello quiero que…-la chica se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido de un comunicador se escuchó.

-Adelante Prowl-respondió Arcee.

-"Arcee, será mejor que tú y Bee vengan a reunirse a mis coordenadas, encontré la reliquia"-informo Prowl.

-Esas son buenas noticias-reconoció Arcee contenta de que haya descubierto la reliquia.

-"Si, pero también hay unas malas noticias"-continuo Prowl.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ya transformado y con sus dos amigas detrás de él, Prowl observaba que no eran los únicos que encontraron la reliquia perdida-Starscream y Airachnid también la encontraron-informo, ya que ambos Decepticons estaban comenzando a desenterrar la reliquia que deseaban.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una cazadora que anda en busca de un asesino misterioso y una reliquia oculta que está a punto de caer en manos enemigas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, pero siempre es bueno conocer un poco más del pasado de sus nuevos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_suena muy bien, veré como puedo usarla cuando llegue el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_la oscuridad no siempre es maldad, así como la luz no siempre es bondad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_en cierta forma es cierto, pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente con la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_cierto, aunque como viste, Windblade no tiene problema en burlarse de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_el enojo está por terminar, después de todo, a veces nos pasa así, duramos días enojados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_la guerra hace que muchos que conocemos cambien de forma que nunca esperaríamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no, realmente no se puede cambiar y vaya que pudo ser un héroe para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light (espero ya te encuentres mejor), Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Kuro Alter, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Franco, Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Espadachín de la Luz, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Freedom Gundam 96, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Ryokan Shield, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, Berserk Inmortal, Abbacchio Leone, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	17. Telepatia Segunda Parte

"_**En el lejano planeta de Onyx, un mundo donde se reúne la peor escoria del Universo, una joven llamada Whisper, cuyo planeta natal había sido destruido y conquistado por los Decepticons hace algún tiempo, llego en búsqueda de información, pues ella desea vengar la muerte de su gente y de una buena amiga, tras algunas amenazas, descubrió que el responsable era miembro del ejército Decepticon y que si quería averiguar su identidad debía ir a enfrentarlos, una misión que se podría considerar suicida, por otro lado, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Arcee, Bee y Prowl se dirigieron a la ciudad de New York tras detectar otra reliquia de Cybertron, misma a la cual también llegaron a buscar Soundwave, Starscream y Airachnid, al separarse en grupos, Sunset y Arcee se encontraron con Whisper, que después de un malentendido, estaba por pedirles información, cuando Prowl les aviso que la reliquia estaba a punto de caer en manos de Starscream y de Airachnid"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Telepatía**

**Segunda Parte**

Prowl se mantenía oculto, mientras sus dos amigas humanas esperaban cualquier acción de parte de su compañero y guardián Autobot-Ya avise a Arcee y a Bee, deben estar aquí en cualquier momento-dijo con tono serio.

-Pero si tardan mucho, ese par podría obtener la reliquia-señalo Fluttershy con preocupación.

-Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir-agrego Rarity.

Repentinamente, Starscream logro encontrar la reliquia y sonriendo la tomo entre sus manos-Por fin, el éxito es todo mío-dijo sonriendo de forma despiadada.

-Que gran alegría-dijo Airachnid de forma sarcástica, al tiempo que veía la reliquia, descubriendo con mucha rapidez de que se trataba, pero el cretino de Starscream no parecía deducirlo todavía.

-Me pregunto qué rayos será o para que servirá-dijo mirándola detenidamente, parecía ser un tipo de nudillos de alta tecnología, aunque era más apropiado decir que era un tipo de guante metálico, mismo que Starscream se puso en su mano-no parece ocurrir nada-dijo con decepción.

Airachnid sonrió y decidió darle un buen susto, apuntándole con sus patas arácnidas, dejando congelado a Starscream, antes de pudiera saber que iba a hacer, Airachnid comenzó a dispararle de manera traicionera, Starscream se protegió con sus brazos mientras gritaba, pero para su asombro, los disparos lo atravesaron sin siquiera dañarlo.

-Lo que pensé, es un creador de Materia Intangible, con ello puedes atravesar cualquier objeto sólido y al mismo tiempo puedes evitar cualquier tipo de ataque-explico Airachnid.

-Ah…si…por supuesto…eso ya lo sabía, me alegra que me hayas ayudado a averiguar si todavía funcionaba-dijo Starscream serenándose un poco.

Airachnid sabía a la perfección que esas palabras eran mentiras, acababan de descubrir una reliquia bastante interesante, si la obtenía para su propio beneficio, podría usarla en contra de Arcee y de todos aquellos que se atrevan a interponerse en su camino, incluyendo a Megatron, cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Starscream para arrebatarle la reliquia, algo capto su atención, ya que ahí observando oculto, donde apenas era visible se encontraba Laserback, lo que provoco que la Con gruñera, si Soundwave estaba observando todo, entonces sería peligroso actuar de forma estúpida.

-Con una reliquia como esta, ni siquiera Megatron podrá tocarme, pero yo a él sí, sería una gran manera para demostrarle quien es el verdadero ser supremo en el Universo-dijo Starscream sin percatarse de la presencia de Laserback.

-Estas metiéndote con fuego, Starscream, lo que piensas es traicionar a Lord Megatron y no creo que eso sea algo aceptable, después de todo, solo un tonto intentaría ponerse en su contra-dijo Airachnid-_"y solo un idiota actuaria de ese modo sabiendo que el maldito Soundwave está observando todo"-._

Prowl escuchaba todo y también vio lo que esa reliquia era capaz de hacer, si no la obtenían, los Decepticons tendrían un arma bastante peligrosa, ya que con ella no podrían tocarlos, debía actuar y pronto.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y esperen a los demás-indico Prowl.

-Ten cuidado-pidió Fluttershy preocupada por su amigo y Prowl asintió, debía ser en extremo cuidadoso ante los enemigos que estaba por enfrentar.

Starscream miro a Airachnid con bastante extrañeza-Nunca creí que te atrevieras a ponerte del lado de Megatron, después de todo, tu lealtad hacia él siempre ha sido bastante cuestionable-acuso Starscream.

-Al igual que la tuya, pero ahora que volví a su lado creo que sería prudente demostrarle total sumisión, a menos que quieras terminar como tantos otros guerreros que lo enfrentaron-le recordó Airachnid.

-¡Yo pude haberlos vencido también!-replico Starscream y Airachnid solo se rio de forma burlona, así como también sarcástica-¡No te reirás cuando use esta reliquia para derrotar a Megatron y consiga tomar mi lugar como el legítimo líder de los Decepticons!-.

-Si intentas hacer esto, primero deberás pasar sobre mí-dijo Airachnid colocándose en guardia y preparándose para la batalla.

Starscream solo sonrió al escuchar eso, normalmente no se atrevería a desafiar a Airachnid, pero con la reliquia en su poder confiaba en que podría ganar, lo que el Decepticon no sabía era que la traicionera y letal cazadora también se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto Autobot, el cual esperaba el momento para saltar y atacar.

-¡Quietos! ¡Están bajo arresto!-bramo Prowl dando un salto y apuntándoles con sus manos.

-¿Qué?-la repentina aparición de Prowl distrajo a Starscream, hecho que Airachnid aprovecho para disparar su tela y obtener la reliquia-¡No!-.

-Lo siento Starscream, pero solo alguien tendrá esto en su poder y será Megatron-aseguro Airachnid comenzando a correr por el túnel para reunirse con Soundwave.

Al ver que la Decepticon escapaba, Starscream se alarmo, si ella se la llevaba a Megatron, entonces quedaría muy bien ante él, además de que podría decirle lo que planeaba hacer y entonces no habría un sitio seguro en todo el Universo para él, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a perseguirla, Prowl salto sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Starscream! ¡Bajo la jurisdicción del Alto Consejo de Cybertron yo te pongo en custodia!-declaro preparándose para esposarlo.

-¿No te cansas de decir lo mismo?-pregunto molesto y disparándole con su misil, dándole directamente y estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Prowl!-gritaron Rarity y Fluttershy, saliendo y comenzando a disparar, aunque era más la primera que la tierna chica, quien no se atrevía a disparar en contra de nadie.

-¡Querida, recuerda que ataco a Prowl!-le señalo Rarity, pero ni así Fluttershy se animó a disparar.

-¡Que humanas tan molestas son!-gruño Starscream apuntándoles con sus misiles, pero Prowl le disparo antes y lo hizo atravesar un túnel.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Airachnid corría por los túneles, cuando se encontró de frente con Bee, el cual se transformó y puso a sus dos amigos en el suelo a salvo, Airachnid solo sonrió, en especial cuando Bee lanzo un golpe contra la cruel Decepticon esperando darle directamente, pero para su sorpresa, su brazo atravesó a la Con y esta siguió corriendo.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Acaso es un fantasma?-pregunto Spike sorprendido y asustado.

-¡No digas tonterías Spike!-regaño Twilight-¡Tiene que haber una razón lógica para esto, tal vez la reliquia que encontraron le permitió hacer eso!-dedujo la peli violeta y Bee comprendió, emitiendo algunos sonidos-¿Creador de Materia Intangible? La tecnología Cybertroniana es asombrosa-reconoció sorprendida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Airachnid logro llegar hasta las vías del metro y comenzó a correr por las mismas, cuando de pronto, una motocicleta azul apareció con dos pasajeras-¡Airachnid!-exclamo Arcee.

Al escuchar a su enemiga mortal, Airachnid solo sonrió, en especial cuando Arcee se transformó y le hizo frente, dejando tras de sí a Sunset y a Whisper, quien miro a la Con fijamente, no cabía duda alguna, definitivamente era un miembro del Imperio Decepticon.

-Arcee, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí-dijo Airachnid sonriendo con crueldad.

-Yo esperaba hacerlo-gruño Arcee apuntándole con sus armas, pero Whisper se adelantó.

-¿Qué haces?-grito Sunset alarmada, Airachnid miro a la humana y se fijó en sus ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Una Sarelixiana?-exclamo sorprendida-No esperaba ver a una descendiente de una raza que quedó destruida hace mucho tiempo-señalo sonriendo con crueldad.

-¡Una raza que ustedes se atrevieron a destruir!-acuso Whisper sacando sus revólveres y apuntándoles con dichas armas, provocando una sonrisa en Airachnid.

-Es cierto, recuerdo perfectamente esa invasión, fue uno de los últimos planetas que ayude a conquistar, aunque estoy segura de que Megatron no esperaba que quedaran sobrevivientes, en especial con los planes que tenía para tu gente-siseo con crueldad.

Whisper se tensó al escuchar eso, recordando lo que escucho que Megatron quería hacer con todo su planeta, con sus habitantes, con sus amigos, con su familia, con todos ellos, Sunset solo observaba en silencio, al igual que Arcee.

-No tengo deseos de pelear contigo, solo quiero información, si me la das podrás hacer lo que quieras-gruño Whisper.

-¿Y si acaso me niego?-pregunto Airachnid.

-Entonces tendré que volarte esa cabeza metálica que tienes-amenazo Whisper con un tono de voz que claramente hablaba en serio, provocando una sonrisa más retorcida en Airachnid.

-Entonces adelante, hazlo con toda confianza-dijo sin temor alguno.

Arcee miro fijamente a la asesina de su amigo y entonces descubrió la reliquia-Como tú quieras-gruño disparando.

-¡Whisper no!-grito Arcee intentando detenerla, pero fue tarde, las balas se dispararon, pero como la Bot ya se imaginaba, estas solo atravesaron a la Decepticon sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Whisper antes de recibir un manotazo de parte de Airachnid, mismo que casi la estrella contra una pared, por suerte para ella, Arcee la sujetó a tiempo, para luego colocarla en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset y Whisper solo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro sumamente confundida-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

-¡Un creador de Materia Intangible, con eso puede hacer que su cuerpo atraviese objetos sólidos y que cualquier tipo de disparo no le haga el menor daño!-explico Arcee.

-Que bien informada estás querida Arcee, efectivamente, yo puedo atravesar objetos sólidos y salir ilesa de cualquier ataque, pero no a quienes ataco-dijo Airachnid lanzándose contra la valiente Arcee, quien se puso en guardia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Prowl continuaba en su batalla contra Arcee, misma que estaba ganando sin muchos problemas, Starscream no era alguien que destacara mucho en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a menos que fuera contra un rival mucho más débil y menos experimentado que él, algo que Prowl no era.

-¡Ya no más por favor!-suplico Starscream retrocediendo en el suelo, mientras que Prowl le apuntaba con su arma-¡Me rindo, me rindo!-aseguro alarmado.

-Bien, entonces como te iba diciendo, por todos los crímenes que cometiste en contra de Cybertron y del Universo quedas arrestado-dijo Prowl sacando un par de esposas para colocárselas a Starscream.

-Como tú digas, ya estoy harto de todo esto, tal vez lo mejor para mí sea quedar encerrado por el resto de mi vida-reconoció agachando la mirada con seriedad y resignación.

Rarity miraba a Starscream sin saber que pensar, mientras que Fluttershy solo pudo sonreír al escuchar que el malvado se había rendido, definitivamente nunca le gusto las batallas y mucho menos las guerras, pero justo cuando Prowl se agacho para colocarle las esposas…

-¡Prowl cuidado!-grito Rarity al tiempo que Starscream usaba sus filosos dedos para golpear a Prowl en el pecho, dejándolo algo lastimado y provocando que cayera al suelo.

Starscream se rio divertido-Eso es lo que pasa cuando los Autobots creen que las cosas son como solían serlo en Cybertron, estamos en una guerra que ha durado siglos, las reglas del consejo de Cybertron ya no se aplican, solo la ley de los Decepticons se aplica en el Universo entero-explico Starscream sonriendo con crueldad.

-Querrás decir…las reglas de Megatron…de tu líder…porque acéptalo Starscream…no importa cuánto te esfuerces…no importa cuánto quieras aparentarlo, ni que tanto lo desees, jamás conseguirás todo lo que Megatron tiene, siempre serás su perro faldero-escupió Prowl.

-Tal vez deba cerrarte esa boca insolente, igual que lo hice con Wheeljack-sentencio Starscream disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza, cuando un nuevo disparo lo derribo-¡Chatarra! ¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono molesto.

La responsable no había sido otra que Fluttershy, quien se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de hacer, sorprendiendo también a Rarity y al mismo Prowl, mientras que la chica respiraba de manera muy agitada por lo que acababa de hacer, repentinamente, Starscream volvió a levantarse, dispuesto a darle su merecido a la chica y con Prowl en el suelo ese hecho era algo seguro.

-Ese fue un error lamentable mocosa, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte-siseo preparándose a cumplir con su amenaza, cuando repentinamente, un disparo más lo golpeo-¡Por favor!-grito molesto y fue cuando vio al responsable, siendo Bee.

Al ver que las otras humanas también tenían armas, a Starscream no le quedo de otra más que emprender la retirada y esperar llegar con Megatron antes que Airachnid, aun sin saber que Soundwave acababa de ver todo lo que ocurrió en esos túneles.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Spike corriendo a ver a sus amigas.

-Estamos bien, pero Prowl…-Rarity miro a su amigo con preocupación y este fue ayudado por Bee.

-Gracias Bee, pero no tenemos tiempo para recuperarme, Airachnid tiene la reliquia-Bee asintió y le informo que Arcee debía estar peleando con ella en ese preciso momento-entonces hay que ir a ayudarla cuanto antes y Fluttershy-la aludida miro a su guardián-gracias, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero salvaste mi vida-.

Fluttershy miro a Prowl, a ella nunca le gusto la violencia, tantas campañas en contra de la misma, contra animales, contra niños, contra mujeres, contra ancianos, incluso contra las bacterias, hasta tenia campañas para la prohibición de armas y ahora disparo una, aunque lo haya hecho para salvar a un amigo, se sentía bastante extraña, con ayuda de Rarity, ambas subieron en Prowl y comenzaron a correr por los túneles en búsqueda del resto de sus amigos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas, mismas que no servían de nada en contra del cuerpo intangible de Airachnid, que solo se dedicaba a reírse de los intentos de Arcee por atraparla, pero sus ataques vaya que tenían efecto en la valiente Bot, recibiendo más de un golpe.

-¡Puta madre, esta pelea no es justa!-gruño Sunset molesta-¡Si Arcee pudiera tocar a Airachnid podría vencerla!-.

Whisper también reconoció eso, pero el problema era que mientras Airachnid tuviera esa reliquia tocarla era una tarea imposible-Debe haber un modo de poder vencerla-gruño Whisper.

-La hay-dijo Sunset con tono inteligente, captando la atención de Whisper-la reliquia es la clave de todo esto, si lográramos quitársela perdería el efecto y Arcee podría vencerla, el problema es que no puedo fijar el blanco para arrebatársela de la mano-gruño la peli fuego.

Whisper se quedó pensando un momento, había ido por información y debía obtenerla a toda costa, ahora tenía la oportunidad de obtenerla y aunque hace mucho tiempo que renuncio a formar equipo con alguien más, se dio cuenta de que esa era la única oportunidad para poder conseguir la información que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-reconoció.

Sunset miro a Whisper un momento, esa chica todavía no le daba confianza, aunque por la mirada de Whisper, se dio cuenta de que ya había leído su mente, en serio odiaba que hiciera eso, pero por el momento debían concentrarse en otra cosa.

Arcee se estrelló contra una pared, esquivando el siguiente golpe de Airachnid, quien la atacaba con todo su arsenal, Arcee intento darle una patada, sin conseguir absolutamente nada, todos esos intentos de ataque estaban divirtiendo a la demente Decepticon.

-Ay Arcee ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que mientras tenga esto en mi poder no podrás hacer nada para tocarme?-pregunto de forma sarcástica, dándole un nuevo golpe con fuerza en el rostro.

Arcee rodo por el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Airachnid la atrapo con sus patas arácnidas de los brazos y piernas, levantándola del suelo y estrellándola contra la pared del túnel, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Airachnid se acercó de forma peligrosa a la Autobot.

-Tantas formas en que me he imaginado este momento, que ahora no sé por cual decidirme, podría destruirte del mismo modo que lo hice con Cliffjumper, pero creo que eso sería demasiado piadoso para ti, veamos ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Airachnid se quedó un momento pensando en una posibilidad, mientras Arcee luchaba por soltarse, aunque ahora Airachnid estaba en forma sólida, el hecho de estar atrapada impedía que pudiera hacer algún tipo de contraataque, finalmente, la maligna Decepticon sonrió de forma sádica-creo que ya sé que puedo hacer, voy a usar esta poderosa reliquia para introducir mi mano en tu cámara de Spark y aplastarla con mis garras lentamente, será una muerte increíblemente dolorosa y ansió escuchar tus gritos de dolor, de agonía y de súplica para que me detenga-.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-grito Arcee mirándola con asco y odio, provocando otra risa en la cruel Decepticon, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su amenaza, un disparo salió de la nada, arrebatándole el aparato.

-¿Qué?-exclamo mirando a la causante, siendo Whisper.

-Tal vez no pueda tocarte a ti, pero el aparato era otra cosa-señalo la chica con seriedad, dejando a Airachnid impactada, en su distracción, Arcee se liberó y comenzó a golpear a la Decepticon sin piedad alguna.

Airachnid recibía cada uno de los golpes, pero cuando quiso contraatacar, recibió un disparo de parte de Sunset y de Whisper, chocando contra una pared, al tiempo que Whisper se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Muy bien Decepticon, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora mismo-exigió Whisper.

-Otro día con más calma-dijo Airachnid, al tiempo que un fuerte sonido se escuchaba por el túnel.

-¡Mierda! ¡Un tren!-grito Sunset, justo cuando dicho transporte aparecía, Arcee reacciono y sujetando a ambas chicas, salto fuera de las vías, mientras Airachnid escapaba excavando.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Sunset.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-pregunto Whisper sorprendida por la bestia que casi los atropella.

-Un tren, un medio de transporte terrestre-explico Sunset.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, Bee y Prowl hicieron acto de aparición, transformándose al tiempo que sacaban a sus respectivos humanos-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight corriendo a abrazarla, sorprendiendo a la peli fuego, pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo, eso significaba que ya estaba perdonada o al menos, eso esperaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Arcee?-pregunto Prowl, mientras que Bee emitía algunos de sus sonidos.

-Estoy bien y descuiden, Airachnid no se llevó la reliquia, gracias a ella-dijo señalando a Whisper, al ver sus ojos, los dos Bots quedaron sorprendidos.

-Una Sarelixiana, no puedo creerlo-dijo Prowl sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, gracias a ti evitamos que los Decepticons obtuvieran el creador de Materia Intangible-agradeció Arcee.

-Como sea-Whisper se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Arcee la detuvo.

-Espera, acompáñanos a nuestra base, por favor, Optimus Prime querrá conocerte-dijo sonriéndole, Whisper miro a Arcee con fastidio, pero al escuchar el nombre de Optimus Prime, la hizo pensar en que no sería una mala idea.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base, Ratchet y los demás Autobots se sorprendieron al ver de frente a una Sarelixiana, en especial cuando se suponía que toda esa raza había sido destruida por culpa de Megatron.

Optimus dio unos cuantos pasos al frente-Saludos, mis condolecías por la destrucción de tu mundo y de tu gente-se lamentó Optimus con pesar y culpa, pues era otro mundo que no fue capaz de salvar.

-Eso ya no importa, vine a este planeta con una misión en especial y si acepte venir aquí es porque quería pedirte algo-dijo Whisper.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Optimus.

Whisper suspiro-Quiero acabar con el cretino que asesino a mi amiga Elin, obtuve información en Onyx y me revelaron que el culpable pertenece al ejército de Megatron, hasta que no descubra quien es y lo haga pagar, le pido de la manera más atenta que no interfiera en mi camino-.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento-Lo que buscas es venganza y hacer eso solo te llevara a tu destrucción, es lo que te esperas si desafías a los Decepticons-.

-No pretendo desafiar a los Decepticons, solo a uno de ellos-aseguro Whisper dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Whisper, la venganza solo te conducirá a más dolor, no dejes que tu rabia y odio te cieguen, si quieres pelear contra los Decepticons, únete a nosotros, ayúdanos a acabar con esta guerra que ha cobrado la vida de cientos, sino es que miles de razas en todo el Universo, incluyendo la nuestra-ofreció Optimus.

Whisper guardo silencio un momento y miro a Sunset, que le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole de una manera amistosa-Primero encontrare a ese asesino y cuando lo haya ejecutado, tal vez y solo tal vez considere su oferta, hasta entonces, por favor, no se metan en mi camino-advirtió Whisper retirándose del lugar.

-Vaya, me recuerda a los días negros de Sunset-dijo Rainbow cuando Whisper se fue y la aludida la miro con algo de enfado.

Ratchet se acercó a Optimus, quien seguía con la mirada a Whisper-Optimus, no creo que sea buena idea dejarla andar a sus anchas-señalo el médico.

-No podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, pero espero que se dé cuenta de su error y acepte unirse a nosotros, por el momento, tenemos una reliquia que guardar-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream volvió tras un gran esfuerzo, nuevamente los Autobots lo dejaron muy malherido, por lo que tenía que ir rápidamente a la enfermería, pero primero, debía informarle a Megatron sobre la situación y la perdida de dicha reliquia.

-Lord Megatron, su más leal y humilde servidor ha llegado, pero lamento informarle que los Autobots obtuvieron la reliquia por culpa de la traidora de Airachnid-informo Starscream.

-Qué curioso, porque lo que Soundwave me está mostrando es muy diferente-dijo Megatron, al tiempo que Soundwave activaba la grabación que Laserback obtuvo, dejando a Starscream paralizado de terror.

-Parece que es más que obvio quien es el verdadero traidor aquí-dijo Airachnid apareciendo de las sombras y sonriendo siniestramente, al tiempo que Megatron se acercaba a Starscream.

-¡Lord Megatron…puedo explicárselo!-exclamo Starscream alarmado.

-Oh, podrás hacerlo Starscream, una vez que logres salir de la cámara de recuperación, si es que consigues sobrevivir a lo que voy a hacerte-sentencio Megatron, mientras Starscream temblaba de miedo.

Los gritos del Con se escucharon por toda la nave, no paso mucho para que un par de Vehicons lo llevaran a rastras con Knock Out para que este lo reparara, mientras que Megatron solo sonreía de forma siniestra ante lo que acababa de hacer.

-No entiendo porque aun lo mantiene con vida, mi señor-dijo Airachnid-sus fracasos ya son demasiados como para seguir perdonándole la vida-.

-Starscream será destruido solo si yo lo considero necesario-señalo Megatron-por ahora Airachnid, me complace ver que recuerdas a la perfección en donde debe de estar tu lealtad-agrego refiriéndose a la grabación que Laserback tomo, donde Airachnid decía que debían entregarle la reliquia al tirano.

-Regrese a sus filas mi señor, por tanto debo serle totalmente leal-aseguro Airachnid reverenciando al tirano.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Megatron dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la sala de control, mientras Airachnid solo sonreía de forma triunfal, retirándose del lugar, una vez que lo hizo-ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Laserback, mantenla vigilada en todo momento-le indico a Soundwave y este asintió.

Megatron podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era ingenuo y ese era un error que a los traidores podría costarles caro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva venganza contra los Decepticons está por desatarse, pero también, nuevas razas están por aparecer"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Éire: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, realmente es impresionante como has logrado mantenerte invicta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Karin Light: **_mientras no te dé por comer cerebros o carne humana todo está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_de hecho va a aparecer un fic así y te tengo otra noticia, ya que también incluirá a Batman, y al villano más terrible que he creado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de un humano y ocurrirá en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y más cuando se trata de ir en contra de alguien que esta con Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por ahora solo está interesada en algo, su venganza en contra de los Decepticons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y gracias a esa chica, se quedaron con la reliquia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_así es, es el primero de los OC que participan en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_peleara contra los Decepticons, pero a su manera y por sus intereses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_si, es el primero de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_así siempre son los asuntos del corazón, todo es muy complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_es casi imposible ocultarle algo a Soundwave, pero Airachnid supo cómo actuar en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y Airachnid demostró mucha inteligencia al actuar tras percatarse de Laserback. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_esa es una posibilidad demasiado alta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_así como aparecerán aliados, también aparecerán enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Karin Light, Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Andros Valgreen 4, Draizen, Nahuel836, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Speed Demon 24, Kid Shooter, Berserk Inmortal, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Gemas de Cristal

"_**Después de encontrarse con Whisper, Sunset y Arcee se dirigieron a detener a Airachnid, quien acababa de obtener la reliquia tras engañar a Starscream, lo que comenzó una batalla contra esa demente Decepticon, misma que Airachnid estaba ganando, debido a que usaba el poder de la reliquia, con la cual se volvía intangible, lo que permitía que pudiera atravesar cualquier tipo de materia sólida y que a su vez, estos la atravesaran a ella sin dañarla, lo que puso en serios aprietos a Arcee, pero gracias a la intervención de Whisper, pudieron voltear la situación y permitirle a la valiente Bot vencerla, así como también obtuvieron la reliquia para los Autobots, una vez concluida la misión, se dirigieron de vuelta a la base, donde Whisper le pidió a Optimus que no interfiriera en su búsqueda de venganza en contra del Decepticon que asesino a su amiga, una misión que no planeaba olvidar hasta cumplirla, aunque le costara su propia vida, por ahora, una nueva misión espera"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Gemas de Cristal**

**Némesis**

Soundwave se encontraba presentándole a Megatron las grabaciones de los últimos eventos, al parecer, la batalla entre Autobots y Decepticons no era lo único que este planeta orgánico había estado presenciando, otra raza estaba enfrentándose en el mismo y no era una raza desconocida.

-¿Gemas del Planeta Madre?-exclamo Dark Storm.

-Se supone que no deben haber en este mundo desde que las Diamantes atacaron a Rose Cuarzo y a sus Gemas de Cristal-recordó Knock Out.

-Es cierto, no creí que todavía quedaran algunas con vida-señalo Starscream, quien acababa de ser restaurado por completo-y al parecer enviaron una flota para encargarse de ellas-agrego al ver la grabación de Soundwave.

En esa grabación, se observaba como una Garnet, una Perla, una Amatista y un humano gordito peleaba contra una Jaspe y una Peridot, misma que escapo antes de que su nave se estrellara, mientras la Jaspe convencía a una Lapis Lazuli de fusionarse con ella, formando a Malachite, pero para asombro de Jaspe, está la arrastro hacia el mar.

-Eso es bastante extraño-dijo Knock Out-Lord Megatron ¿desea que enviemos tropas a encargarse de ellas?-pregunto el médico, pero Megatron no respondió, siguió mirando las grabaciones de Soundwave, hasta el momento en que la Peridot hablaba de algo llamado el Clúster, para después contactar a Diamante Amarillo, al escuchar lo que esa Diamante pretendía, la ira apareció en sus ojos.

-Así que es de ese modo como el que quieren jugar-gruño Megatron-Soundwave, dirige el Némesis hacia el Planeta Madre de inmediato-ordeno y el jefe de comunicaciones asintió.

-Este…Lord Megatron, sé que no soy nadie para cuestionar su infinita sabiduría, pero ¿no cree que sería mejor buscar a esas Gemas de Cristal y destruirlas?-pregunto Starscream.

-Esas Gemas no son más que basura defectuosa, no me preocupare por liquidar a unos insectos como ellas, pero las Diamantes deben recordar quien es el amo del Universo y lo que pasa cuando alguien se atreve a desafiar mi autoridad-sentencio Megatron y los Decepticons asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Side Burn se encontraba detenido frente a una agencia de autos, donde se exhibía una nueva clase de Deportivo Rojo, cuya pintura era increíblemente brillante y sumamente llamativa, un verdadero gusto para los ojos de cualquier amante de los buenos autos.

-Hola preciosa, cielos, mírate eres toda una belleza, que ruedas más lindas y que pintura, en serio eres una belleza, dime muñeca ¿no te gustaría ir a beber una buena botella del más fino y delicioso aceite de motor? Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven los mejores de toda la ciudad-pidió y naturalmente, el auto no le respondió-vamos muñeca, no te hagas del rogar, sabes que quieres ir con este galanazo-.

El auto continuaba en absoluto silencio y Side Burn siguió con sus intentos de conquistarlo, provocando que mucha gente observara confundidos aquella escena, seguramente era un tipo que amaba más los motores que a los pechos, como decían algunos.

Repentinamente, una misteriosa figura hizo acto de aparición frente a Side Burn, lo que provoco que le bloqueara la vista de su hermoso Deportivo Rojo-Oye amigo Gema, hazme un favor y hazte un lado que no puedo seguir hablando con esa…espera ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-pregunto sorprendiéndose al ver que frente a él se encontraba una Gema del Planeta Madre.

Se trataba de una Gema de Forma física masculina delgado, de piel azul claro con pelo blanco y ojos azules su gema de forma circular en su garganta, usa una camisa sin mangas ajustada azul claro con una estrella dorada, pantalón azul claro con estrellas azul oscuro en las rodillas, guantes sin dedos azul oscuro y botas azul oscuro, el cual miraba al Autobot con una gran sonrisa.

-Cielos y yo que pensaba que los Autobots inspiraban a las Gemas a luchar por la libertad-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-Tu eres Topacio Azul-observo Side Burn sorprendido-cielos, no te he visto en siglos ¿Qué haces por aquí amigo mío?-pregunto el Autobot.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, respecto a donde he estado…es una larga historia, que te contare en otro momento, por ahora necesito ir con Optimus cuanto antes, Garnet me envió para darle un mensaje sumamente importante-explico Topacio con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que el asunto era muy serio.

-Entonces será mejor que subas amigo mío y no perdamos el tiempo-dijo Side Burn abriendo la puerta y permitiéndole a la Gema subir, una vez que estuvo a bordo, el Autobot se dispuso a retirarse, pero se detuvo de manera repentina, sorprendiendo a Topacio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Topacio confundido y preocupado.

-No, no es nada serio, solo quiero hacer algo-dijo dándose la vuelta para ver una vez más al Deportivo Rojo-lo siento muñeca, tendremos que posponer esa cita para otro momento, me encontré con un viejo amigo y debo llevarlo de inmediato con Optimus, hasta la próxima vez preciosa-se despidió acelerando.

Topacio miro con preocupación y extrañeza al Autobot-Oye amigo ¿estas consciente de que ese auto en realidad…?-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-reconoció Side Burn y Topacio suspiro aliviado, pero su alivio no duro más que unos instantes-es una chica tímida, pero tarde o temprano va a ceder a mis encantos, ya lo verás-aseguro y Topacio solo guardo silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que Side Burn volvió a la base, encontró a Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Windblade y Bee, además de Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd, los demás había salido a hacer patrullaje, una vez que el Autobot se transformó, presento a su visitante.

-Topacio, vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Optimus acercándose a la Gema.

-Optimus Prime, es un honor volver a estar ante usted, lamento que no sea con mejores noticias-dijo Topacio con bastante pesar.

Fue así como los Autobots les contaron a sus amigos humanos que Topacio era un miembro de las Gemas de Cristal, guerreras de un planeta conocido como el Planeta Madre, mismo que había sido sometido por los Decepticons hace mucho tiempo, cuyas líderes, las Gran Autoridad Diamante se dedicaban a enviar tropas a planetas para colonizar, acabando con la vida de dichos mundos para poder crear sus propias Gemas y que la Tierra era uno de sus blancos, antes de que Megatron se enterara de la existencia de Energon en el mismo.

La Tierra debía ser la colonia de Diamante Rosa, la más joven entre las Diamantes, pero que una de sus soldados, Rose Cuarzo, conoció a Optimus y este le mostro la belleza de la Tierra, así como también que cada ser vivo tenía derecho a ello, a la vida y a la libertad, Rose se rebeló ante su Diamante y se unió a los Autobots, luchando contra Diamante Rosa, a quien consiguió derrotar tras una difícil batalla, pero que las demás Diamantes, furiosas por esto, atacaron a la Tierra en un intento por eliminar a todas las Gemas de Cristal, solo tres de ellas sobrevivieron, entre ellas Rose, pero como Topacio había sido dañado en pelea, cuando recupero su forma física descubrió la destrucción y tras mucho esfuerzo, se reunió con sus amigas.

-Desde que Rose y Greg tuvieron a su hijo Steven, hemos estado ocupándonos de las Gemas Corruptas-finalizo.

-Ya veo y ¿han encontrado un modo de sanarlas?-pregunto Optimus.

-Me temo que no, por más que buscamos un método no hemos podido encontrarlo, pero no vine por eso, Optimus, el Planeta Madre envió algunas tropas recientemente y me temo que hay peores noticias-fue así como Topacio le informo a Optimus de la situación tan crítica en la que estaba la Tierra, de esa fusión peligrosa que se ocultaba en el mar hasta el Clúster.

-¡Momento! ¿Una Geo Arma que destruirá la Tierra desde dentro?-exclamo Kenneth alarmado.

-Me imagino que Megatron no sabe nada de eso, ya que él jamás permitiría que destruyeran un planeta que es tan valioso para sus planes-señalo Optimus.

-Por fortuna ya tenemos un plan para detener al Clúster, pero me temo que la Gema que buscamos esta por emerger, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, por eso Garnet me envió a pedirle apoyo, ya que como Lapis esta fusionada con ella y se encuentran en el fondo del mar…-.

-Una Lapis Lazuli tiene el poder de dominar el océano, lo que significa que su poder será casi ilimitado-reconoció Optimus.

-Steven sintió en donde podrían surgir en cualquier momento, por ese motivo Garnet me envió a darles las coordenadas para acudir cuanto antes-explico Topacio entregándole el papel.

-Ratchet, activa el Portal Terrestre de inmediato-indico Optimus dándole el papel con las coordenadas.

Ratchet tomo el papel, al tiempo que los Autobots y sus amigos humanos se preparaban para ir, después de todo, Optimus pensaba que cuanta más experiencia obtuvieran, se protegerían mejor por sí mismas y además, sería de más ayuda en contra de los Decepticons.

-¡Autobots! ¡Avancen!-indico Optimus y el grupo cruzo el portal hacia el sitio de combate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla Sandía**

Los Autobots aparecieron junto con sus amigos humanos y Topacio, viendo el lugar con maravilla-Cielos, este planeta realmente está lleno de ecosistemas sumamente hermosos-reconoció Windblade.

-Y todavía no vez nada-aseguro Sunset sonriendo.

-¡Una sandía!-grito Odd al ver dicha fruta sobresalir de unos arbustos, corriendo a tomarla.

-¡Odd! ¡No es el momento para comer!-regaño Kenneth dándose un golpe en la frente.

-¡Siempre hay tiempo para comer!-aseguro Odd, tomando la sandía y preparándose para comer, pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver que la sandía tenia forma humana y no solo eso, sino que además, esta le dio un tremendo golpe en el rostro.

-Ok…eso fue raro-dijo Spike asustado.

Antes de que supieran que más pasaba, otro grupo de sandías vivientes salieron de la nada rodeándolos, todos iban armados con lanzas, escudos y piedras-¿Alguien más está asustado?-pregunto Spike temeroso.

Twilight se acurruco al lado de Sunset, quien se preparó para defender a su pareja, mientras Pinkie Pie saludaba a esas sandías vivientes con su característica alegría, hecho que sorprendió a Topacio, pero entonces, un perro sandía salió de la nada, cayendo sobre Sunset, lo que provoco que la peli fuego cayera al suelo, lo que hizo que su collar se le saliera.

Fue cuando el perro la tomo y comenzó a correr-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí perro maldito!-grito Sunset-¡Ven aquí o te haré puré!-amenazo la peli fuego con fiereza, por suerte, Windblade lo detuvo.

-Eso soluciona un problema, pero tenemos otro-dijo Twilight preocupada.

Antes de que las sandias atacaran, el resto de las Gemas de Cristal hizo acto de aparición, siendo Garnet, Amatista y Perla-¡Alto!-grito Perla-¡Esta todo bien, son nuestros amigos!-aseguro Perla.

Las sandias se vieron entre ellas y finalmente bajaron sus armas, al tiempo que Garnet avanzaba-Optimus, cuanto me alegra volver a verte-dijo Garnet sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo, vieja amiga-señalo Optimus-me imagino que ya debes saber por qué la presencia de humanos con nosotros-.

-Lo sé-dijo Garnet acomodándose las gafas-aunque como ya he explicado, muchas veces las visiones no son del todo ciertas-.

Las presentaciones no tardaron en llenar el lugar, mientras que Windblade le devolvía el collar a Sunset-Oye, ese collar es muy bonito-observo Amatista.

-Gracias, es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos-reconoció la peli fuego colocándoselo-ahora si estoy lista-.

-Garnet ¿hay alguna señal de Malachite?-pregunto Optimus.

-Por el momento no, pero estamos seguras de que aparecerá en cualquier…-no pudo continuar, porque la isla comenzó a temblar.

-"Optimus, detecto algo emergiendo desde las profundidades del mar, así como también un temblor mayor que está sacudiendo toda la Tierra, mismo que parece venir del centro del planeta mismo"-informo Ratchet.

-¡Es imposible que una Gema pueda hacer eso, aunque sea una fusión!-señalo Optimus.

-¡Debe ser el Clúster!-exclamo Garnet-¡Peridot tenía razón, está por emerger!-informo alarmada.

-¡Ratchet, dirígete a la granja donde se encuentra Steven, ayúdalo a él y a Peridot en todo lo que puedas para detener al Clúster, nosotros trataremos de contener a Malachite!-indico Optimus.

-"¡Entendido!"-acato Ratchet cortando la comunicación para dirigirse a ese lugar y ayudar al hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

-¡Autobots! ¡Gemas de Cristal! ¡Avancen!-indico Optimus y todos se dirigieron hacia la playa, donde Malachite finalmente había emergido y consiguió liberarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban.

-¡Por fin!-bramo contenta de ser libre-¡Ahora comenzare con la destrucción de Rose Cuarzo!-declaro sonriendo sádicamente, al tiempo que un sonido captaba su atención, cuando miro se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Alto!-ordeno Optimus transformándose, al tiempo que sus compañeros lo acompañaban.

Malachite abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego comenzó a reírse-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si se trata de Optimus Prime, el miserable Autobot que convenció a la idiota de Rose Cuarzo de rebelarse contra las Diamantes y por tanto, provoco la destrucción de Diamante Rosa-siseo con rabia y odio.

-Parece que desconoces muchas cosas-dijo Optimus con seriedad, al tiempo que Perla lo miraba fijamente, mientras que Sunset y los demás se mantenían ocultos.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¡Tú eres el responsable de la muerte de mi Diamante, tú y esa perra traidora!-.

-Rose Cuarzo se dio cuenta de que seguir a Megatron era el camino a la destrucción, intento convencer a Diamante Rosa, pero esta se negó a escucharla, las Diamantes están muy equivocadas si piensan que pueden confiar en quien destruyo su propio mundo-señalo Optimus.

-¡No seguiré escuchando tus tonterías!-bramo Malachite preparándose para la contienda.

-¡Lo mejor será que te rindas amiga!-advirtió Windblade-¡Porque por si no lo has notado, te superamos en número!-.

Malachite sonrió con crueldad-Eso puede ser cierto, pero yo estoy en mi elemento-declaro al tiempo que movía los brazos para crear cadenas de agua que sujetaron a Optimus de brazos y piernas.

-¡Optimus!-gritaron todos y rápidamente corrieron a auxiliarlo, pero Malachite uso el poder del mar para hacerlos retroceder.

-¡Me encargare de ti después, Prime! ¡Primero voy a acabar con las amigas de Rose y con todas tus tropas!-sentencio con una sonrisa sádica, al tiempo que jalaba a Optimus hacia el mar, Optimus lucho con todas sus fuerzas y Malachite uso más cadenas de agua, para finalmente, arrojarlo al mar y dejarlo atrapado en el fondo para después.

-¡Optimus no!-grito Sunset al ver eso.

Malachite sonrió ante eso, cuando un potente grito sónico la golpeo con fuerza, provocando que se tapara los oídos ante ese estruendo, momento que el resto de los Autobots aprovecho para dispararle, al mismo tiempo que Garnet, Amatista y Perla se fusionaban para formar a Alexandrita, quien arremetió dándole un potente puñetazo.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas!-declaro Sunset, pero Arcee la detuvo.

-¡Ustedes quédense atrás, nosotros podemos resistir bajo el agua, pero ustedes necesitan del aire, así que esta vez no intervengan!-indico Arcee.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Arcee tiene razón, nosotros haremos lo posible por vencerla y sacar a Optimus del fondo del mar!-aseguro Topacio, desafortunadamente, Malachite hizo acto de aparición de nuevo.

-¡No van a conseguir nada! ¡Tal vez todos ustedes podrían vencerme con facilidad, pero estando aquí, en el mar yo tengo toda la ventaja!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Lapis, no puedes dejar que esa loca de Jaspe te controle, demuéstrale quien es la jefa!-grito Topacio-¡Sé que no te sientes con la obligación de hacer algo por nosotros, pero piensa en Steven!-.

Malachite comenzó una feroz lucha interna, en la cual Lapis trataba de retomar el control, pero esta vez, Jaspe lo tenía por completo-¡No intentes hacer nada estúpido, esta vez yo tengo el poder y me asegurare de que todos los que estuvieron cerca de Rose Cuarzo mueran!-sentencio malignamente, al tiempo que volvía a usar el poder del mar contra ellos, Windblade activo sus alas y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Veamos quien puede más, el mar o el aire!-declaro elevándose.

-Esa es una respuesta sencilla-fue cuando Malachite invoco un par de alas hechas de agua, dando un poderoso salto, se abalanzo sobre Windblade, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque con sus brazos, pero al momento de hacerlo, Malachite aprovecho para usar el mar una vez más y empujarla hacia la arena.

Windblade se estrelló violentamente contra la misma, momento que Bee aprovecho para comenzar a disparar contra la Gema, quien se protegió con sus brazos de los disparos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Side Burn y Arcee también se unieran a los disparos.

-¡Sí que son molestos!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que elevaba un poco de agua y creaba una lluvia de picos con la misma, lanzándola contra los Autobots.

-¡Protejan a las chicas y a las sandías!-ordeno Arcee y los tres Bots se lanzaron a protegerlos.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!-gruño Arcee disparándole a Malachite, dándole en una pierna, pero sin lograr herirla.

Malachite miro hacia donde estaban las chicas y las sandías, sonriendo sádicamente-Esto sí que es algo sorpresivo, sabía que Rose se dedicaba a proteger a estas formas de vida inferiores, pero nunca me imaginé que los Autobots lo hicieran también-se burló.

-¿Formas de vida inferiores?-exclamo Kenneth molesto-¿acaso no eres tú la que está usando el mar en contra de los Autobots porque sabe que sin el mar serías apaleada? ¿Quién es la inferior aquí?-.

-Bien dicho Kenneth-felicito Pinkie y Kenneth sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Pagaras por tu atrevimiento humano!-bramo Malachite invocando una burbuja de agua y lanzándola contra ellos.

Side Burn se atravesó y fue él el que quedó atrapado en dicha burbuja, al tiempo que Windblade y Alexandrita se recuperaban, lanzándose contra Malachite, la fusión se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente formo una barrera de agua a su alrededor, deteniéndolas en el último momento, Topacio se dispuso a ayudarlos, pero Malachite giro y arrojo a sus dos contendientes hacia cada lado, Windblade cayó al mar, donde fue sujetada por el mismo, mientras que Alexandrita…

-Ay no-dijo Topacio antes de ser aplastado por la fusión triple.

Malachite se rio divertida ante esto-¡Oh si, con el poder del mar de mi lado soy imparable, no puedo creerlo, en serio la fusión es algo sorprendente, no solo hace que las Gemas débiles se hagan más fuertes, también hacen a una Gema fuerte aún más fuerte!-declaro alzando los brazos.

Bee apareció en ese momento de distracción y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro, estrellándola contra la arena, cuando Malachite abrió sus ojos, se encontró de frente con Arcee, quien le apuntaba con su arma.

-Lo malo de creerte invencible es que siempre bajas la guardia-señalo la Bot con frialdad y Malachite gruño.

-Podría decirse lo mismo de cuando crees estar en ventaja-dijo al tiempo que invocaba una estalagmita de agua y la lanzaba contra Arcee, Bee rápidamente la empujo y fue él quien la recibió de lleno, dañándosele una pierna.

-¡Bee!-gritaron Twilight y Spike al ver eso.

Arcee se alarmo también y en su distracción, Malachite aprovecho para sujetarla de las piernas con una de sus cuatro patas/manos, para luego darle un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen y estrellarla contra una palmera, para después levantarse.

-¡Mierda! ¡Si no fuera porque estamos cerca del mar ya la habrían derrotado!-gruño Kenneth molesto.

-¿Qué hay de Optimus? Él sigue en el fondo del mar-señalo Odd.

-Supongo que la única forma de poder liberarlo es derrotando a Malachite, pero ahora solo queda Arcee para hacerle frente-observo Twilight preocupada.

Sunset gruño al escuchar eso y se levantó-Escuchen, ayudare a Arcee en todo lo que pueda contra esa Gema, ustedes, junto con estas…sandías traten de sacar a Optimus del fondo del mar-.

-Pero Sunset…-.

-Twilight, no hago esto para lucirme, pero es verdad, Arcee no podrá sola contra una Gema que tiene el poder de los mares, necesitamos sacar a Optimus del mar, solo así tendremos una oportunidad-le señalo Sunset y Twilight miro a su alrededor, el resto de los Autobots y también las Gemas estaban atrapados por el mar, necesitaban de Optimus.

-Bien…pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado-pidió Twilight.

-Siempre lo tengo-aseguro Sunset dirigiéndose a auxiliar a Arcee.

-Eso no me da nada de tranquilidad-reconoció la peli violeta.

-Porque Sunset siempre hace exactamente lo opuesto a tener cuidado-dijo Pinkie Pie de pronto, provocando que Twilight se angustiara más.

-No es el momento Pinkie Pie-dijo Kenneth y rápidamente corrieron a auxiliar a los demás Autobots, con ayuda de las sandías.

Malachite avanzaba lentamente hacia Arcee, quien estaba levantándose con algo de dificultad-Esto es magnífico, no solo el Clúster acabara con la Tierra, sino que yo tendré el placer de acabar con las Gemas de Cristal y con el mismísimo Optimus Prime-dijo sádicamente.

-¡Sigue soñando!-declaro Arcee comenzando a dispararle, pero Malachite volvió a usar el mar a su favor, mientras que Sunset corría para colocarse detrás de Malachite, quien en su distracción no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de esto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Repentinamente, Malachite recibió un disparo por la espalda y al voltear se topó con Sunset, hecho que también sorprendido a Arcee-¡Mocosa miserable!-.

-¡Si te metes con Arcee te metes conmigo!-aseguro Sunset mirándola desafiante y apuntándole con su arma, mientras su collar comenzaba a reaccionar de una forma extraña, empezó a emitir cierto resplandor, siendo muy tenue al principio, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaba poco a poco.

-¡Como quieras!-bramo Malachite lanzando un golpe contra la peli fuego, pero Arcee la detuvo a tiempo, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Malachite, quien invoco el casco de batalla de Jaspe y con el mismo le dio un tremendo golpe a Arcee que la hizo caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, ocurrió un evento extraño y es que no solo ese golpe afecto a Arcee, sino que además, Sunset también lo sintió como si ella misma lo hubiera recibido y comenzó a sangrar de un brazo, donde fue que Arcee recibió el golpe.

-¿Qué putas?-exclamo sin comprender lo que estaba pasándole.

-¡Ya me tienes harta entrometida! ¡Voy a eliminarte ahora mismo!-sentencio usando el mar para arrastra a Arcee hacia el mismo.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset ante eso, mientras que Malachite creaba un tornado de agua, atrapando a la Bot y aplastándola con la presión de la misma, Sunset intento moverse, pero su cuerpo también comenzó a sentir esa presión y cayó de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a su estómago y haciendo muecas de dolor.

Twilight sintió algo raro y al voltear vio lo que pasaba-¡Sunset!-grito angustiada y corrió de regreso, no paso mucho para que sus amigos y su hermano la siguieran.

-¡Ahora morirás!-sentencio Malachite con sadismo, mientras que Arcee solo hacia muecas de dolor y Optimus continuaba atrapado en el fondo del mar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una batalla contra una Gema sumamente peligrosa y poderosa ha comenzado ¿será posible que Sunset y los demás logren salir bien librados de esta batalla contra el mar?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**TRAS VER EL MANGA 51 DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE TIENE LOGICA LO QUE VEGETA ESTA PLANEANDO, PERO DUDO MUCHO DE QUE HAYA ALGO QUE SIRVA, GOKU TIENE RAZON, QUIZAS LA DOCTRINA EGOISTA LE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MAGIA**

**Nova Star Prime: **_quiero hacerlos, pero ya he decidido los siguientes dos fics después de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_tu también date crédito por crear temas tan fantásticos, si sigues así voy a considerar nombrarte creadora oficial de temas de mis fics…y buscar un nombre más corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_creo que eso es algo que a muchos nos sorprende, desde G1, siempre le tuvo mucha paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no, tengo que dejar espacio para los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, los OC ya están comenzando a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no es la única, ya que Odd también es muy hablador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_amigo…los OC debían haberse dado desde el fic "Guardianes de la Vida", deje avisos y todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Soundwave siempre ha sido de los Decepticons más peligrosos de todos, siempre alguien que no debes tomar a la ligera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_y las Crystal Gems han aparecido, con un integrante que es un OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es la única explicación racional, aunque el tirano también sabe de los engaños y manipulaciones de Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_siempre es gracioso cuando las cosas le salen muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_como bien dijo Optimus, la venganza nos ciega y no nos deja ver lo que puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_Megatron es muchas cosas, pero jamás ha sido alguien fácil de engañar, eso fue lo malo en Armada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, Speed Demon 24, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	19. Fenix Autobot

"_**Mientras Side Burn se encontraba…en un patrullaje de reconocimiento, por decirlo de algún modo, se encontró con un viejo amigo de hace miles de años, un miembro de las Gemas de Cristal, Gemas del Planeta Madre que se unieron a los Autobots en la lucha por la libertad, el cual les informo de dos amenazas, una peligrosa fusión llamada Malachite y una Geo Arma que se encontraba bajo la Tierra conocido como el Clúster, mientras que Optimus guiaba a un grupo contra Malachite, Ratchet ayudaría al hijo de Rose Cuarzo, Steven, a detener el Clúster, aunque los Autobots y las Crystal Gems podían lidiar con Malachite, al ser una Gema que dominaba el mar tenía una gran ventaja, debido a que estaban peleando en una isla rodeada por el inmenso océano, lo que le daba una tremenda ventaja contra los Autobots, hundiendo a Optimus hasta el fondo y derrotando al resto con el poder de los mares, ahora solo que Arcee y está en peligro mortal"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Fénix Autobot**

**Planeta Madre**

Diamante Amarillo se encontraba en su palanquín revisando los avances de una de sus muchas colonias, la flota de exploración que envió a la Tierra en búsqueda de Jaspe y la pequeña Peridot que se atrevió a llamarla "tonta" debería llegar a ese repugnante mundo dentro de muy poco, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a su Perla.

-Disculpe mi Diamante, pero…tenemos un serio problema-dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Amarillo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su Perla.

-Las Peridots en la torre de control…han informado que…el Némesis viene hacia acá-informo Perla muy asustada.

Al escuchar eso, Amarillo se levantó de golpe con una mirada de terror-¿El Némesis?-.

-Eso me temo mi Diamante…ya se la ha informado a Diamante Azul y a Diamante Blanco…que…Lord Megatron…viene hacia acá…-explico aterrada.

Diamante Amarillo se mostró sumamente angustiada, Megatron no había ido al Planeta Madre desde la muerte de Rosa y la aparente destrucción de uno de sus mejores generales, a quien había accionado el liderazgo de su mundo hace muchos años, le preocupaba los motivos por los que el tirano y amo del Universo se dirigía al Planeta Madre.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

Aun atrapada en aquella columna de agua, que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en un torbellino, Arcee hacia grandes esfuerzos por liberarse, pero por más que luchaba poco podía hacer y para empeorar la situación, los temblores cada vez eran más fuertes, mientras el resto de los Autobots y de las Crystal Gems aún estaban recuperándose.

-¿Lo puedes sentir? ¡Pronto este planeta lleno de basura será destruido, no existirá nada que recuerde la vergüenza que Rose Cuarzo trajo al Universo!-sentencio Malachite con maldad.

-¡No…no puedo…permitirlo!-gruño Arcee pensando en Sunset y en el resto de los humanos, así como en sus amigos Autobots, debía hacer algo y pronto.

Por su parte, la peli fuego temblaba en posición fetal, pero no por miedo, sino por el tremendo dolor que estaba sintiendo-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight colocándose a su lado y abrazándola-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Me…me…duele…mucho…-gruño Sunset como pudo.

-¿Qué es lo que te duele?-pregunto Kenneth apareciendo junto con el resto de sus amigos, pero Sunset no podía responder y nuevamente, los temblores se sintieron con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-¡Maldita sea, si esa perra acuática no nos destruye, esa cosa que está bajo la Tierra lo hará, tenemos que hacer algo!-gruño Kenneth.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Lacémosle cocos o arena, pero actuemos!-grito Odd.

-No creo que eso vaya a servir de algo-dijo Pinkie Pie pensativa-¿Por qué no puedo dispararle con mi cañón?-cuestiono molesta.

-Debe haber algo que en serio podamos hacer para dañarla-dijo Kenneth pensativo.

-No parece haber solución, ya que hasta Arcee fue derrotada-señalo Twilight aun abrazando a Sunset, quien reacciono al escuchar esas palabras.

-Te equivocas…Arcee…todavía no está vencida…yo sé que la situación es mala, pero confió plenamente en ella…sé que esta situación tiene solución…nos hicimos sus compañeros, sus amigos…pero debemos ser más que eso…no es justo dejarles toda la responsabilidad de nuestro planeta a ellos…-decía Sunset levantándose con algo de trabajo del suelo.

-Sunset-murmuro Twilight preocupada por la condición de su pareja.

-Pase lo que pase…seguiré al lado de Arcee…no importa el tremendo dolor que sienta…luchare a su lado…sé que encontraremos la solución para este predicamento-conforme Sunset hablaba, su collar comenzaba a brillar con bastante intensidad, hecho que noto Twilight, aunque solo se pudo distinguir como algo brillaba por debajo de la blusa de su pareja-¿me escuchaste Arcee? Me quedare a tu lado pase lo que pase…sin importar que tan mal sea la situación no voy a abandonarte, ni a ti ni a los demás, estaré a tu lado aunque tú no lo quieras-.

Arcee aun atrapada en aquel torbellino de agua parecía haber escuchado las palabras de Sunset y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-Sunset…-murmuro con voz algo cansada.

El resplandor en el collar de Sunset poco a poco fue transmitido hacia Arcee, quien sintió algo sumamente cálido correr por su cuerpo, al tiempo que este comenzaba a brillar de manera que captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Malachite ante aquella sorpresa tan inesperada.

En el fondo del mar, Optimus continuaba luchando contra la presión del mar para salir a la superficie y ayudar a sus amigos, cuando repentinamente, sintió algo en el ambiente, una energía como nunca antes había sentido.

-Este poder…son Sunset y Arcee-murmuro sorprendido por la energía que estaba sintiendo, algo sumamente cálido y lleno de vida.

Sunset cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que sentía, así como también sudaba mucho, pero aun así reunió fuerzas y lanzo un grito, al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe-¡Arcee!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sunset!-exclamo Arcee al reconocer la voz de su amiga.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un resplandor de luz parecido al fuego cubrió el cuerpo de Arcee, comenzando a modificar su armadura, su color cambio a uno rojo con tonalidades amarillas, como si estuviera encendida en llamas, le surgieron un par de alas metálicas que asemejaban a fuego dorado, así como también obtuvo en su pecho una armadura que asemejaba a la legendaria Ave Fénix.

-¡Arcee Modo Llamarada Transformación Completa!-.

La repentina transformación de Arcee tomó por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Malachite, quien no resistió la explosión de luz que libero aquel repentino cambio, invocando sus cuatro alas para alejarse lo más rápido posible de la zona de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-cuestiono sorprendida y asustada.

El resto de los Autobots observo lo que pasaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa-¿Esa es…Arcee?-pregunto Windblade sorprendida.

-¿Qué le paso?-se preguntó Side Burn, al tiempo que Alexandrita también se incorporaba.

-No sabía que los Autobots podían hacer eso-señalo Topacio sorprendido por aquella transformación.

Sunset respiraba agitadamente y luego alzo la mirada, mientras sus amigos y novia miraban sin habla aquel repentino, pero muy apropiado cambio-Esta es… ¡Arcee en Modo Llamarada!-anuncio la peli fuego.

Arcee aterrizo en la orilla del mar y con mirada muy seria, encaro a Malachite, quien se intimido ante aquella guerrera, era tanto su miedo que incluso estuvo a punto de separarse, pero logro mantenerse firme y con rabia…

-¿Modo Llamarada? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso? ¡EXPLICAMELO!-bramo comenzando a atacarla con varios látigos de agua, así como uno que otro pico hechos del mismo elemento.

Arcee comenzó a bloquear cada uno de esos ataques con su nueva armadura, empleando sus brazos, pero al hacerlo algo extraño ocurría, ya que Sunset se movía de una forma muy extraña, como si estuviera siendo atacada también y sus brazos comenzaron a sangrar.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Estas sangrando!-exclamo la peli violeta sumamente preocupada por su pareja.

-Yo…yo…-Sunset sintió un nuevo golpe y obtuvo un nuevo corte en su brazo, al tiempo que parecía comprender lo que ocurría-siento…el mismo dolor…que Arcee está sintiendo…siento como si ella y yo…estuviéramos unidas…-respondió mirando hacia la batalla.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Twilight sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba, al tiempo que la pelea con Malachite continuaba, con la Gema atacando con más furia que antes y con Arcee bloqueando cada uno de sus ataques.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿Por qué PASO ESTO? ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!-bramaba furiosa.

Conforme más furiosa se mostraba, sus ataques eran más mortales, pero en ningún momento, Arcee dejo de defenderse ni de luchar-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes-dijo Kenneth preocupado por las heridas de Sunset, al tiempo que Malachite sacaba una gran cantidad de agua del mar, para solidificarla y convertirla en un mortal pico de hielo con el cual pensaba atravesar a Arcee.

Sunset alejo los brazos de sus amigos y alzo la vista hacia la batalla, avanzando lentamente-Ya es…muy tarde para pensar en la retirada…-dijo con cansancio en su voz.

-Sunset-murmuro Twilight preocupada y admirada.

-Arcee…-musito Sunset con voz débil, al tiempo que Malachite lanzaba el pico contra la valiente Bot, quien se preparó para el impacto-pase lo que pase…me quedare a tu lado…porque soy tu amiga…-aseguro con voz baja, al tiempo que el pico parecía clavarse en el abdomen de Arcee.

Malachite sonrió de forma sádica y victoriosa ante eso, creyendo que había ganado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Arcee había logrado detenerlo con sus dos manos y ahora el pico estaba derritiéndose lentamente, cayendo en el mar de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡IMPOSIBLE!-exclamo alarmada al ver que su ataque definitivo no surtió el efecto que quería.

Mientras que en la playa, se abrió una grieta y rápidamente todos se quitaron, mientras la grieta se abría en un hueco, justo donde estaba volando Malachite, quien aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, esto debía ser una clase de error.

-¿Me escuchaste Arcee? Me quedare contigo hasta el final-aseguro Sunset con los ojos siendo cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

-¡Sunset!-exclamo Arcee destruyendo por completo el pico de hielo, para después desenfundar sus armas y apuntarle a Malachite, que retrocedió ante esa acción.

-¡Rayo Solar!-gritaron Sunset y Arcee al mismo tiempo, disparando un potente rayo de luz, mismo que Malachite no pudo esquivar ni haciendo líquido su cuerpo, recibiéndolo directamente.

-¡AGH! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo PUDO PASARME ESTO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY UNA FUSION INVENCIBLE! ¿Cómo PUDE SER VENCIDA POR UNA SIMPLE AUTOBOT?-bramo con rabia antes de desaparecer en el rayo, dividiéndose en Lapis y en Jaspe.

Ambas Gemas comenzaron a caer hacia el acantilado que se había abierto, pero Alexandrita reacciono y logro salvar a Lapis a tiempo, más cuando Topacio intento rescatar a Jaspe, un nuevo temblor hizo que cayera al suelo y no logro rescatarla, lo que provoco que la Gema cayera a ese barranco.

La batalla había terminado, Malachite había sido vencida y sus poderes ya no tenían efecto en los Autobots, fue cuando Optimus emergió del mar, para alegría de todos los presentes-¡Optimus!-grito Windblade-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Estoy bien, Windblade, pero parece que me perdí de mucho mientras estaba debajo del mar-observo Optimus dirigiendo su vista hacia Arcee.

Bee emitió unos sonidos, con el cual hacia la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en esos momentos, pero entonces, mientras los demás celebraban la victoria, Sunset cayó de rodillas, siendo sujetada por Twilight en todo momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por su amada.

-Estoy bien…solo…bastante cansada-reconoció Sunset con una sonrisa algo débil, fue cuando Arcee apareció.

-Sunset…-la aludida miro a su compañera, que también se arrodillo, debido a que estaba sumamente cansada-muchas gracias por pelear a mi lado-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

-No…fue…nada-respondió Sunset antes de caer dormida por el cansancio que sentía.

-Sunset-exclamo Twilight preocupada y Arcee también se mostró preocupada, en especial por las heridas que tenía la peli fuego en sus brazos.

Antes de continuar, la voz de Ratchet se escuchó por los comunicadores-"Optimus, me complace informarte que el Clúster ya no es una amenaza para la Tierra, aunque no fue porque haya sido destruido, en serio este niño tiene ideas que sobrepasan por mucho la de su madre"-reconoció el médico.

-Son buenas noticias viejo amigo, por favor, lleva a Steven y a Peridot a la base cuanto antes, creo que todos tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-dijo Optimus con tono serio y Ratchet confirmo, aunque vaya que estaba algo extrañado por lo que Optimus le estaba informando, pero bueno, a veces las cosas más extrañas salían de donde menos te esperabas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Para cuando Optimus y los demás volvieron, con Garnet llevando en brazos a Lapis, el resto de los Autobots, así como de las chicas ya estaban presentes, no hay que mencionar que todas se preocuparon al ver a Sunset con los brazos tan lastimados, por lo que Fluttershy entro en acción, ella tenía un don de curación muy impresionante.

-Ratchet, también realiza un estudio a Arcee-indico Optimus y la Bot miro a su líder.

-Optimus, con todo respeto te aseguro que estoy bien-dijo Arcee-solo estoy algo cansada-.

-Arcee, lo que acaba de suceder fue algo realmente inesperado, no solo alcanzaste un nivel de poder que nunca antes se ha visto, sino que además afecto también a Sunset, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no te afecto a ti también de algún modo-explico Optimus.

-Está bien-aceptando las palabras de su líder, Arcee se dirigió a que le hicieran un escaneo para ver su condición.

Por su parte, todo el grupo se ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido, una vez que se presentaron a Steven y Peridot, quienes explicaron que no hubo necesidad de destruir el Clúster, únicamente basto con ponerlo en una burbuja, claro que todos los fragmentos de Gemas que se encontraban ahí debieron ayudar para conseguir encerrar algo tan enorme.

-Lo hiciste bien, Steven-felicito Optimus-al igual que todos ustedes, me siento muy orgulloso del valor que demostraron hoy-.

-Optimus ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Estuviste bajo el agua mucho tiempo-dijo Windblade.

-Descuiden, yo estoy bien, ahora me preocupa saber la condición de Sunset, Arcee y Lapis-dijo Optimus.

-Entiendo que se preocupe por Arcee y Sunset ¿pero por qué de Lapis?-pregunto Bulkhead, ganándose varias miradas de sus amigos-¿Qué? Escuche que ella trajo a esa Jaspe a la Tierra y que acepto fusionarse con ella para acabar con Steven y las demás-se defendió.

-¡Eso no fue lo que paso!-aseguro Steven.

-Tranquilo Steven-dijo Garnet con calma, para después ver a Optimus-¿Qué es lo que haremos con ella? Peridot ya demostró ser toda una Crystal Gem y es una aliada valiosa, así como una amiga, pero con Lapis las cosas son más complicadas-.

-Lapis Lazuli estuvo encerrada muchos años en ese espejo, por lo que es normal que sienta miedo ante las Crystal Gems y la Tierra en sí, por lo que no me sorprende que haya querido volver a su mundo, sin embargo, a estas alturas, Megatron ya debe saber que el Planeta Madre envió tropas para acabar con las Crystal Gems que quedaban, lo que significa que…-.

-Él ya sabe que estamos vivas-dijo Perla con tono pensativo y luego se alarmo-¡Lo siento Optimus! ¡No quise interrumpirte!-.

-No te preocupes Perla, ya que tus deducciones son correctas, a estas alturas, Megatron ya debe saber que siguen con vida y que son nuestras aliadas, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, conociéndolo, no estará nada contento con el hecho de que hayan enviado tropas a la Tierra sin su autorización, en especial si pensaban usar el Clúster para destruir un planeta lleno de Energon-dijo Optimus con tono serio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Madre**

Las suposiciones de Optimus eran más que acertadas, ya que en ese preciso momento, en el Planeta Madre, hogar de todas las Gemas, la mayoría se había ocultado, mientras las Diamantes "hablaban" con Megatron, el rey del Universo y por tanto, el gobernante de su mundo.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Podemos explicarlo!-grito Amarillo antes de ser estrellada contra una pared de forma muy violenta.

-¿Explicar? ¿Crees que quiero escuchar sus ridículas excusas?-cuestiono Megatron sujetando a Amarillo del cuello y lanzándola contra el suelo, Blanco ya estaba tendida en el mismo, más cuando quiso levantarse, Megatron la aplasto con su pie y le hundió la cara en el suelo.

El tirano dirigió su vista hacia Azul, que se encontraba temblando de miedo en un rincón, en especial cuando el tirano avanzo hacia ella-Lord Megatron…si tan solo nos escuchara…-.

-¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengan que decir!-bramo sujetándola del cuello y levantándola con mucha violencia-¡Les dije que la Tierra era un planeta sumamente valioso para mí y mis planes!-Megatron arrojo a Azul por los aires y la Diamante se estrelló contra una pared.

Las tres Diamantes se acurrucaron en una esquina del salón, mientras el tirano avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas-¡Por favor…Lord Megatron…perdónenos!-suplico Amarillo, Megatron les apunto con su cañón.

-¡No es la primera vez que atacan el planeta sin mi consentimiento, ya paso una vez cuando atacaron para destruir a Rose Cuarzo y a su patética rebelión de Gemas!-rugió Megatron-¡Más les vale detener el Clúster antes de que sea tarde!-.

-¡No hay forma de detenerlo mi señor!-expreso Azul temblando de miedo y Megatron la sujeto del cabello, levantándola con violencia.

-¡Son las Diamantes! ¿No es verdad? ¡PUES BUSQUEN UN MODO!-bramo arrojándola contra el suelo, provocando que su cabeza se estrellara violentamente contra el mismo, Megatron entonces sujeto a Blanco del cuello y la levanto-¡Porque si esa cosa emerge y destruye el planeta Tierra, la fuente de Energon más grande que queda en el Universo, ya no tendrán que extrañar a Diamante Rosa, porque se irán con ella!-aseguro lanzándola contra el suelo-ya están advertidas-.

Las tres Diamantes asintieron temerosas y Megatron se dio la vuelta para retirarse, al momento de salir, las Perlas se hicieron a un lado, con excepción de la de Blanco, ella se movió con rigidez y parecía aterradoramente calmada, el tirano se dirigió hacia el Némesis y abandono el planeta.

-Eso salió perfectamente, mi señor, estoy seguro de que esas tontas no volverán a olvidar quien es el amo del Universo-aseguro Starscream.

Megatron avanzo hacia la cabina de control, donde fue recibido por sus siervos, el tirano avanzo y se acercó a Soundwave-Espero que tus pequeñas mejoras a los satélites terrestres hayan resultado eficientes-dijo Megatron y Soundwave asintió, mostrando la imagen de la batalla contra la Gema.

Airachnid abrió los ojos al ver lo que le ocurrió a Arcee-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Cómo pudo adquirir ese poder?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Acaso habrá sido una reliquia?-pregunto Dark Storm.

-No, no existe reliquia alguna que pueda hacer eso-respondió Megatron mirando la batalla-no solo recupero sus fuerzas, sino que estas aumentaron de manera impresionante, no sé qué rayos le haya pasado a esa Autobot, pero planeo averiguarlo-aseguro Megatron.

_-"Yo también"-_pensó Airachnid, al tiempo que sonreía siniestramente, ya que si descubría un modo de usar el poder que Arcee empleo, entonces hasta Megatron se inclinara ante ella y un pensamiento similar apareció en la mente de Starscream.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Cuando termino el examen de Arcee, todos los resultados salieron normales, no había absolutamente nada anormal en ella, lo que dejaba la interrogante de que pudo haber ocasionado que se transformara de ese modo tan sorprendente, aunque eso era lo de menos, cuando Arcee salió del escáner, fue recibida por múltiples preguntas de Bee y Side Burn, todos querían saber que se sintió alcanzar un poder como ese, pero Arcee no estaba segura, ya que se enfocó más que nada en derrotar a Malachite, lo único malo es que Jaspe había desaparecido.

-Parece que Sunset está volviendo en sí-dijo Windblade y todos corrieron a verla, por suerte, la peli fuego se veía sana, pero sus brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que paso?-pregunto confundida, al tiempo que Twilight la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Me asusté mucho, pensé que…-dijo llorando y Sunset la abrazo para confortarla, provocando miradas de ternura en las demás chicas, entonces la vista de la peli fuego se centró en Arcee.

-Me da gusto que este bien-dijo la Bot.

-Lo mismo digo…cielos, lo que hiciste fue algo sorprendente, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer que yo sienta todo el dolor que sientes en la batalla-pidió Sunset.

-Cuando descubra como ocurrió te aseguro que tratare de evitar eso-dijo Arcee.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset se quedó muda-Espera ¿no sabes cómo fue que te transformaste de ese modo ni cómo es posible que haya sentido tu dolor durante la batalla?-pregunto la peli fuego.

-Me temo que no y Optimus tampoco parece saberlo-respondió Arcee.

Todos miraron al sabio líder, el cual avanzo-Lo que ocurrió es algo que no tiene precedentes, pero una cosa es segura, tiene que ver con ambas, ya que no solo Arcee obtuvo ese poder, sino que además hizo que experimentaras su mismo dolor, por ese motivo haremos todo lo posible por averiguar cómo es que ocurrió todo, por ahora, tenemos otra invitada que atender-señalo Optimus.

Las Crystal Gems miraron a la aludida, Lapis también estaba volviendo en sí y al encontrarse con Steven sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada cambio a una bastante agresiva al ver a Peridot y al resto de las Crystal Gems.

-No parece muy feliz de vernos-dijo Topacio preocupado.

-Habla por ti, seguramente está feliz de verme a mí-aseguro Peridot y Lapis la miro con agresión-aunque puede que me equivoque-reconoció asustada, al tiempo que Amatista se preparaba para cualquier posible sorpresa de Lapis, pero Optimus dio un paso al frente.

-Saludos Lapis Lazuli, soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots y en nombre de las Crystal Gems, así como también de los Autobots y de los habitantes de la Tierra te doy la bienvenida al planeta, y te ofrezco una disculpa-.

-¡No necesito que…! Espere… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Lapis sin saber si escucho bien o no.

-Lamento mucho el tiempo que estuviste encerrada en ese espejo, de haberlo sabido habría hecho hasta lo imposible por liberarte, ya que la libertad es el derecho de todos, desconozco porque las Crystal Gems no te liberaron en su momento-las aludidas se quedaron en silencio y algo tensas-sé que extrañas el Planeta Madre, pero espero que hayas visto que ahora viven siguiendo las órdenes de Megatron y por ello debo preguntarte ¿realmente quieres vivir bajo esa tiranía?-Lapis guardo silencio, recordando cómo era todo en el Planeta Madre ahora que Megatron lo gobernaba-si quieres irte no te detendremos, pero con lo que hiciste por proteger a Steven demostraste un gran valor, por ello que hago la invitación de que te quedes en la Tierra y tal vez con el tiempo, lo consideres tu nuevo hogar-dijo Optimus.

Lapis miro a Optimus sin saber que decir, ese Cybertroniano era muy diferente a Megatron y sus palabras realmente la inundaron de esperanza, fue cuando Steven la abrazo con fuerza, provocándole una sonrisa, pero para su extrañeza, Pinkie Pie también la abrazo, hecho que en serio la dejo confundida.

-Me encantan los abrazos-fue todo lo que la peli rosa fijo, provocando risas en todos, excepto en Optimus.

Aunque adolorida, Sunset también se rio, mientras que Twilight miraba a su pareja, recordando lo ocurrido en la isla, el extraño resplandor en su pecho, la peli violeta se preguntaba si eso habría tenido algo que ver con lo que paso con Arcee, pero una cosa era clara, lo averiguaría.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un suceso inesperado les ha dado la victoria en esta batalla ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Arcee adquiriera ese poder?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_esa es una pregunta que ahora Twilight también se hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por ahora se ha revelado ese poder, aunque no saben cómo usarlo y esa rivalidad ocurrirá en su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_para fortuna de las Diamantes, no fue así, gracias a Steven, aunque ellas no lo sepan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y a ver qué piensas con lo que acaba de ocurrirle a Arcee, así como a Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_imagínate yo que tengo que esperar días, semanas, meses y hasta años por una actualización. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Draizen, Sombra 02, Franco, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbacchio Leone, Kid Shooter, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	20. Enemigo Inesperado

"_**Mientras los Autobots luchaban contra Malachite, Megatron se dirigió al Planeta Madre, donde amenazo a las Diamantes con destruirlas si volvían a atacar la Tierra sin su permiso, ya que nuestro planeta es bastante valioso para él, afortunadamente, por otro lado, cuando parecía que Malachite estaba por ganar ocurrió un suceso inesperado, ya que Arcee se transformó y adquirió un poder al que llamo "Modo Llamarada", con el cual consiguió vencer a Malachite, pero también provocaba que Sunset experimentara el mismo dolor que Arcee, al final lograron salvar a Lapis, pero Jaspe desapareció tras caer en una grieta, mientras que Steven, Peridot y Ratchet consiguieron detener al Clúster, una vez cumplida la misión, comenzaron a investigar sobre cómo era posible que haya ocurrido eso, pero ni siquiera Optimus estaba seguro, pues era algo sin precedentes, sin embargo, Twilight tenía una ligera sospecha, pues ella presencio algo extraño mientras se desarrollaba la batalla ¿Cuál será el secreto de este misterioso poder y acaso volverá a ocurrir?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 Enemigo Inesperado**

**Némesis**

Soundwave mostraba la ubicación de la siguiente reliquia de Cybertron, misma que para sorpresa de los Decepticons se encontraba en una plaza comercial en Australia, lo que significa que tendrían que atacar a los humanos y eso atraería demasiado la atención de los Autobots.

-Un golpe rápido y mortal sería suficiente mi señor, con ello la reliquia será toda nuestra-aseguro Starscream.

-Ya hemos perdido demasiadas reliquias en manos de los Autobots y esta vez le reliquia no se encuentra en cualquier lugar, sino en una zona llena de humanos, seguramente eso hará que Optimus tome medidas extra-gruño Megatron pensativo-si queremos esa reliquia debemos actuar con sabiduría, Soundwave, envía un mensaje al comandante Nightshroud, dile que es el momento de que ponga sus habilidades en acción-ordeno el tirano y Soundwave asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejara que ese inútil vaya por la reliquia?-exclamo Starscream sumamente sorprendido y preocupado por la decisión del cruel tirano.

-Afirmativo-respondió Megatron con seriedad-y dudo mucho de lo que haga peor que tú-señalo con frialdad y dejando a Starscream tragándose su enojo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Del mismo modo, el Agente J les estaba informando a los Autobots de la situación actual-Al parecer se ha detectado energía Cybertroniana que proviene de esta plaza comercial en Australia, después de que algunos agentes del continente fueran a investigar descubrieron que efectivamente se trataba de un artefacto de su planeta, por desgracia, no pudieron recuperarlo, ya que desconocemos que es lo que hace y no quisieron arriesgarse-informo J.

-Hicieron bien en no hacerlo, ya que todavía desconocemos lo que esa reliquia puede hacer-dijo Optimus con tono serio-lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir cuanto antes y asegurarnos de que no caiga en manos de los Decepticons-.

-Bien, entonces es hora de la acción-señalo Windblabe.

-Un momento-la voz de Rarity se escuchó y todos miraron a la modista-los centros comerciales son lugares donde muchas personas llegan a hacer todo tipo de compras y creo que sería muy raro ver vehículos muy extraños rondando por esa zona-explico con tono inteligente-la mejor opción que tenemos para acudir a esos sitios son Arcee, Bee, Side Burn y por supuesto, X Brawn, ya que son los autos menos llamativos y claro que no es raro ver una patrulla por esos lugares-.

-¡Pero jefe, yo también quiero algo de acción!-exclamo Bulkhead alarmado de no poder ir a esta misión.

-Nuestros amigos humanos conocen mejor su planeta y sus costumbres, así que debemos confiar en la palabra de Rarity-señalo Optimus.

-Y puedes hacerlo por completo-intervino Applejack-ya que si alguien sabe de esos lugares es ella-.

-No te preocupes Bulk, créeme, no te pierdes de nada en ese sitio-aseguro Starlight, a ella también le gustaba ir de compras, pero no era una maniática por las mismas como lo era Rarity.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir nosotros-dijo Arcee y los Autobots que Rarity menciono asintieron, al igual que los humanos.

-Arcee, será mejor que tú y Sunset sean cuidadosas, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que provoco que te transformaras de ese modo durante la batalla con Malachite y hasta no averiguarlo, será mejor que seas en extremo cuidadosa, en especial porque al parecer, todo el daño que recibes también lo siente Sunset-señalo Optimus.

Arcee miro a Sunset y viceversa, la peli fuego aún tenía algunos vendajes en su brazo, tuvo que inventarle a su madre que se había quemado mientras cocinaba, claro que Celestia se alarmo y quiso llevarla al hospital, pero la peli fuego le aseguro que no era necesario y Celestia decidió no insistir.

-Descuida Optimus, tendremos cuidado-aseguro Arcee, al tiempo que el portal terrestre se abría para enviarlos a Australia.

-Mucha suerte-les deseo Optimus.

Una vez que se fueron, J recibió un llamado de su superior-Si, no se preocupe señor, ya van para allá, descuide, los Autobots que fueron son aquellos que no llamarían demasiado la atención de los civiles-informo.

-"Entendido, lo último que queremos es que haya más involucrados en este asunto, tuve que viajar desde Ponyville para asegurarme de ello, pero lo que aún no puedo creer es que hayas permitido que Sunset y las demás se involucraran en esto"-J rio nervioso-"no importa ya, ahora lo que quiero que hagas es asegurarte de que ninguna de ellas salga lastimada, tal vez los Autobots las protejan, pero ni siquiera ellos pueden estar sobre ellas todo el tiempo"-indico su superior y J asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Australia**

La plaza comercial en donde se encontraba la reliquia, era un día como todos, con la gente entrando y saliendo, haciendo compras o simplemente paseando por el lugar, mientras que uno que otro se dedicaba a dormir en las bancas, ya fuera por cansancio, aburrimiento o por estar borracho, cualquiera de las razones siempre atraía la atención de un guardia que iba a sacarlo.

En ese preciso momento, una figura vestida de negro, con gabardina y un sombrero ocultándole el rostro hizo acto de aparición-He entrado, espero indicaciones-informo.

-"Bien, una vez que encuentres la reliquia tómala y vuelve a la base, no queremos que los Autobots vuelvan a apoderarse de ella"-indico Megatron.

-Como ordene mi señor-respondió el guerrero cortando la comunicación y adentrándose en la plaza para localizar la reliquia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el estacionamiento, los Autobots hicieron acto de aparición, se trataban de Arcee, Bee y los hermanos, los cuales se estacionaron, más antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Kenneth, Odd y Spike les dijeron que se quedaran en el estacionamiento y que no hicieran nada hasta que volvieran.

-Chatarra-gruño Arcee molesta, definitivamente a veces las normas de la Tierra eran muy asfixiantes.

Una vez que entraron a la plaza comercial, vieron que era como todas, llena de tiendas, puestos de comida, entre otras cosas, en especial con la enorme multitud siempre ansiosa por comprar algo, Twilight entonces saco un aparato que Ratchet le proporciono para localizar la reliquia.

-Muy bien, parece que la energía Cybertroniana viene de por allá, así que solo hay que recuperarla y volveremos a la base en cualquier…-para cuando Twilight miro a su alrededor, sus amigas ya no estaban, siendo Sunset y los tres chicos los únicos que seguían con ella.

-Todas se dispersaron para ver que compraban-dijo Sunset-oye preciosa, vinimos a una plaza comercial ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto con picardía y Twilight solo guardo silencio.

-Al menos puedes contar con nosotros para encontrar la reliquia-le aseguro Spike.

-Es cierto, no te preocupes, solo dinos hacia donde ir y te seguiremos ¿verdad Odd?-pregunto Kenneth, pero el rubio no respondió-¿Odd?-para cuando lo localizo, encontró a su amigo con unas chicas que estaban haciendo sus compras y les coqueteaba.

-Había escuchado que las chicas australianas eran hermosas y sexys, por esta vez, los rumores eran muy cierto, y con este calor que hace aquí, se ve que hasta sudando son muy…-Odd se vio callada cuando Kenneth lo sujeto de la parte trasera de su playera.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar esa reliquia cuanto antes-regaño Kenneth jalando a su amigo.

Por su parte y en el segundo piso de la plaza, el enviado de Megatron buscaba cualquier señal de la reliquia, cuando de pronto, detecto una energía, era clara por las lecturas que se trataba de dicha reliquia, sonriendo se dispuso a ir por ella, cuando algo capto su atención, al mirar hacia una tienda se encontró con tres de aquellas chiquillas de las que Soundwave le informo, lo que significaba que los Autobots no estaban lejos y lo que era peor, esas tres estaban cerca de la reliquia.

En esos momentos, Rarity salió de una tienda de ropa sumamente encantada con la moda, lo único malo es que tenía que ver como comprarla con su dinero, mientras que Fluttershy se dedicaba a ver las vitrinas y Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro, detrás de ellas se encontraba una fuente de adorno, misma que tenía en su centro estatuas de distintos animales nativos de Australia, tales como los canguros, koalas, etc.

-Creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a buscar la reliquia, los Autobots nos están esperando-dijo Fluttershy con pena en su voz.

-No hay prisa querida, estoy segura de que esa reliquia aparecerá, además, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se están encargando de ello-señalo Rarity, ya que sus dos amigas habían apostado por ver quién era la primera en encontrar la reliquia, sin tomar cuenta el minúsculo y pequeño detalle de que no tenían idea de qué forma tenía.

Pinkie Pie dio un salto y giro tres veces en el aire, aterrizando perfectamente de pie, ganándose aplausos de varias personas que estaban alrededor y la vieron realizar esa hazaña-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias-agradeció sonriéndoles a sus admiradores.

Rarity solo sonrió, más su sonrisa desapareció al ver parado frente a la fuente a un hombre usando una gabardina que se veía increíblemente caliente-Pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Cómo puede traer todo eso encima con el calor tan infernal que está haciendo?-pregunto molesta.

-Bueno, aquí dentro está fresco-dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Además…no creo que debas decirle nada, cada quien se viste como le gusta-dijo Fluttershy.

-Aun así, ese tipo de atuendo con este calor y tan fuera de moda, en serio que ese sujeto necesita aprender algo de estilo para vestirse, realmente es repugnante-dijo Rarity.

-Por favor Rarity, no digas eso en voz alta-pidió Fluttershy.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-se defendió la modista, cuando repentinamente, aquel hombre volteo a verlas fijamente.

-¿Ya ves? Te escucho-regaño la chica tímida.

De un movimiento sumamente rápido, el hombre se quitó sus ropas y revelo la apariencia de un joven de unos 18 años mide 1.8 metros con un exente estado físico con el pelo largo color negro con detalles morados viste una gabardina negra, su camisa, pantalón y zapatos son negros también pero tiene el símbolo de los Decepticons en el pecho color plateado. Lleva una máscara en la parte superior de la cara que solo le tapa la parte de a frente a los ojos y nariz (casi igual a la de Spectra en la última temporada cuando es un peleador darkus solo con algunas diferencias) con forma de dragón negro.

Al ver eso, en especial la marca de los Decepticons en su pecho, fue más que suficiente para saber que estaban en problemas y por si no les había quedado claro-Ya que ustedes tres son aliadas de los Autobots deduzco que están aquí por la reliquia, así que ahora me encargare de ustedes-aseguro al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y adquiría una armadura color negro con detalles dorados, en las hombreras y cinturón lleva la cabeza del fénix, el casco solo le tapa la cabeza y tiene la apariencia de un fénix con alas pegadas al cuerpo mostrándose orgulloso, en la espalda porta dos grandes pero funcionales alas de fénix, aun con esa armadura lleva la máscara.

-¡Pinkie fantástico!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada al ver eso, cuando el misterioso guerrero desenvaino espada larga medieval que en el mango lleva la cabeza del fénix y las garras que sirven como mango-bueno, tal vez no tanto-reconoció preocupada.

El grito de la gente se escuchó por toda la plaza, al tiempo que comenzaban a huir de manera desesperada-¡Alto!-gritaron los guardias de seguridad, captando la atención del joven, quien vio que le apuntaban con sus armas y de un rápido movimiento las corto en dos, provocando que comenzaran a correr espantados.

Las tres chicas se apretaron entre sí, en especial cuando aquel guerrero que parecía pertenecer al Imperio Decepticon fijo su atención en ellas-Ahora me encargare de ustedes-amenazo, mientras la gente salía presurosa de la plaza comercial, esperando escapar de aquel peligro que simplemente salió de la nada.

Los gritos de pánico y la gente corriendo fue más que suficiente para que los Autobots supieran que algo estaba mal, al tiempo que las demás corrían a ver que ocurría, justo cuando una de las paredes voló en pedazos, hecho por aquel guerrero, por suerte, Pinkie Pie logro salvar a sus dos amigas a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicas?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Lo estamos, pero no creo que sea por mucho-dijo Rarity al ver como aquel guerrero avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas.

-No correrán con la misma suerte dos veces, me asegurare de ello-amenazo preparando un nuevo ataque, cuando Prowl hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Quieto!-grito transformándose y disparándole, ataque que el joven esquivo elevándose en el aire.

El resto de los Autobots hizo acto de aparición, transformándose de inmediato, afortunadamente, la plaza comercial había quedado vacía cuando comenzó el ataque-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo X Brawn.

-¿Es un humano? ¿Con la insignia de los Decepticons?-exclamo Prowl sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Confiesa!-exigió Arcee al tiempo que el resto de las chicas y los tres chicos salían a ver lo que ocurría.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, aunque los Decepticons me llamaron Nightshroud y en lo que a respecta a quien soy, soy uno de los comandantes al servicio de Megatron-señalo el guerrero.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un humano como comandante Decepticon?-exclamo Prowl sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero yo no soy un humano, soy mucho más que eso-señalo Nightshroud lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Prowl y dándole un golpe con mucha fuerza en el pecho, provocando que se estrellara contra un poste de luz.

Rápidamente, Bee y Side Burn comenzaron a dispararle, pero Nightshroud era increíblemente veloz en el aire, lo que dificultaba que le pudieran dar en el blanco, finalmente, blandiendo su espada, lanzo una ráfaga de energía que golpeo a ambos Autobots, dejándolos en el suelo, no noqueados, pero si algo aturdido.

-¡Chatarra! ¡Optimus, necesitamos refuerzos aéreos!-aviso alarmada.

-"¡Windblade va para allá!"-informo Optimus al tiempo que el portal se abría y la Bot voladora hacia acto de aparición.

-¿Dónde están los malvados Decepticons?-pregunto confundida al no ver a ningún miembro de la fuerza más malvada del Universo.

-¡Lo tienes frente a ti, es un humano que esta con los Decepticons!-aviso Arcee.

-¿Qué?-fue entonces que lo vio y apenas pudo evitar un golpe de la espada de dicho guerrero-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono desafiante.

-¡Puedes llamarme tu verdugo, porque eso es lo que seré para la única Autobot que tiene la capacidad de volar y luego los cielos volverán a ser dominados solo por los Decepticons!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Arcee intento apuntarle, pero la batalla en el cielo dificultaba mucho su puntería y no lograba enfocar bien al enemigo, además de que corría el riesgo de darle a su hermana por equivocación, la única opción que le quedaba era adquirir esa modalidad que también le permitía volar, se concentró y se enfocó, pero por más que trataba nada pasaba.

-¡Arcee!-la voz de Sunset se escuchó, al tiempo que la peli fuego se colocaba a su lado-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Transfórmate y ayuda a Windblade!-indico extrañada por el hecho de que su amiga y guardiana no hiciera nada por ayudar a quien consideraba su hermana.

-¡Lo estoy intentando, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no logro entender que fue lo que paso en ese momento, si tan solo supiéramos…!-Arcee se quedó muda-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Sunset, esta es la oportunidad que tú y las demás deben aprovechar, vayan dentro de ese edificio y encuentren la reliquia, nosotros haremos lo posible por detener a ese sujeto, pero esa reliquia no puede caer en manos enemigas!-.

La peli fuego miro a Arcee y finalmente asintió, para después volver con sus amigas para ingresar una vez más a la plaza y buscar la reliquia, el localizador que Ratchet le dio a Twilight ya estaba sirviendo de nuevo, por lo que no tendría problemas en encontrarlo, finalmente…

-¡Ahí esta!-señalo Twilight refiriéndose a la estatua de un cocodrilo, en cuya boca se encontraba un extraño artefacto que fue colocado a modo que pareciera uno de los muchos dientes del animal.

-¡Yo voy por ella!-declaro Applejack.

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Yo la obtendré primero!-aseguro Rainbow y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlas, las dos chicas saltaron al agua de la fuente, corriendo para alcanzar la reliquia.

-Chicas, no creo que eso sea necesario-dijo Rarity apenada por la conducta de sus dos amigas, mientras que Fluttershy solo estaba en silencio y paralizada de miedo.

-Oye Fluttershy ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Kenneth y fue cuando miro hacia donde la chica tímida estaba viendo, comprendiendo el motivo del miedo-eh chicas…tenemos una compañía y no muy agradable…-cuando todos voltearon se toparon con Soundwave, quien vio a los chicos y les tomo una foto, antes de activar unos cables de su pecho y tomar la reliquia.

Por su parte, los Autobots aún no encontraban un modo de ayudar a Windblade, pero entonces Bee tuvo una idea que sin perder tiempo compartió a sus amigos-¡Parece algo arriesgado, pero puede ser nuestra única opción para ayudar a Windblade!-reconoció X Brawn.

-¿Qué opinas Arcee? ¿Estas dispuesta?-pregunto Prowl mirando a su amiga.

-Lo estoy, con tal de ayudar a mi hermana-respondió Arcee y los Autobots asintieron.

-Entonces prepárate-dijo Side Burn, al tiempo que los cuatro Bots se colocaban en posición, juntando sus manos para después darle la señal a Arcee, la Bot corrió a toda velocidad y de un salto, se impulsó en las manos de sus amigos, quienes la lanzaron por los aires.

Windblade se percató de ello y rápidamente se quitó, dejando a Nightshroud confundido, pero toda su confusión desapareció cuando recibió un tremendo golpe en el rostro de parte de Arcee.

-¡Sé que Optimus no quiere que lastimemos humanos, pero dudo que tú lo seas!-declaro Arcee al tiempo que el misterioso personaje caía con fuerza sobre un auto que estaba en el estacionamiento, mientras la Bot era auxiliada por su hermana.

-¡Vaya maniobra que usaron!-declaro Windblade sorprendida.

-¡A veces debes hacer hasta lo más loco!-reconoció Arcee y su hermana se rio, rápidamente descendieron y la Bot voladora se transformó.

Rápidamente, todos los Autobots rodearon al misterioso joven-Muy bien, es hora de que nos des respuestas ¿Quién eres y porque ayudas a los Decepticons?-cuestiono Prowl apuntándole con su arma.

Cuando Nightshroud se levantó, se vio que su máscara se le había caído por el ataque recibido, revelando el rostro "dividido" por un lado izquierdo es normal con el ojo negro pero en el otro lado tiene una gran cicatriz en forma de dragón toda esa cicatriz es de color negro que cubre doto el ojo que es de color morado.

El joven miro a los Autobots con frialdad y luego sonrió-Lo siento, pero me temo que no podré revelarles mi identidad, ya que es tiempo de retirarme-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, hecho que extraño a los Autobots, antes de recibir una tremenda onda sónica que provoco que se llevaran ambas manos a sus receptores oticos, cayendo de rodillas y gritando de dolor.

El responsable no era otro que Soundwave, quien estaba empleando la reliquia que había ido a buscar, al tiempo que se escuchaba varias sirenas acercándose-Será mejor retirarnos, los entrometidos humanos ya vienen para acá-indico Nightshroud y Soundwave asintió, transformándose para llevar al humano al Némesis.

Windblade se dispuso a seguirlo, más Soundwave volvió a usar aquella reliquia para dejarla muy lastimada, cuando los dos Decepticons estuvieron lejos, el grupo de humanos corrieron al lado de los Autobots, quienes ni tiempo tuvieron de recuperarse por completo, pues ya casi llegaban tanto la policía, como los bomberos y los medios, por lo que tuvieron que pedir el portal y retirarse.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que los Autobots se recuperaron de aquel tremendo golpe sónico, procedieron a informarle a Optimus de la situación-¿Un humano? ¿Están seguros de eso?-pregunto Optimus.

-Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos y parecía estar con los Decepticons-explico X Brawn.

-Solo que fue muy extraño, incluso fue capaz de activar una armadura bastante poderosa-informo Windblade-y por su causa no fuimos capaces de impedir que Soundwave obtuviera el Disparador Sónico.

-¿Disparador Sónico?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-La reliquia que el Con sin rostro se llevó-explico Kenneth.

-Solo sabemos una cosa, que su nombre e Nightshroud-revelo Sunset, quien había escuchado todo y al escuchar ese nombre, J se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Nightshroud? ¿Estas segura de ello?-pregunto J sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Agente J ¿sabe algo sobre ese humano?-pregunto Optimus.

-Solo lo que he leído en informes, al parecer hace algún tiempo la NASA tuvo la brillante idea de enviar jóvenes al espacio con fines de investigación y entre todos los candidatos había uno que sobresalía de los demás, al que llamaban Nightshroud, el Fénix Oscuro-.

-Eso me suena ofensivo-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Él era todo un prodigio, incluso supero a los astronautas más experimentados, por lo que fue seleccionado para viajar al espacio, pero hubo un accidente, su nave estallo en la atmosfera terrestre y no se volvió a saber de él-narro J.

-Eso aún no explica cómo es que casi perdemos una batalla con él-dijo Side Burn.

-Optimus, no vas a creer esto-informo Ratchet-según este estudio, ese joven realmente es un humano, pero todo su cuerpo está lleno de radiación-.

-¿Qué tipo de radiación viejo amigo?-pregunto Optimus con seriedad.

-Energon y uno sumamente poderoso, su cuerpo absorbió grandes cantidades de Energon, mismas que se unieron a su forma biológica-explico Ratchet.

-Oye Ratchet, sé que no soy muy listo, pero hasta yo sé que algo así debió haberlo matado-dijo Bulkhead.

-Pero no lo hizo, lo volvió más fuerte que un humano normal y con habilidades nunca antes vistas-explico Ratchet.

-Habilidades que ahora están bajo el servicio de Megatron-señalo Optimus con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave y Nightshroud se presentaron ante Megatron, entregándole el Disparador Sónico-Buen trabajo, ambos lo han hecho bien, en especial tú Nightshroud, me has demostrado que tome la decisión correcta al salvarte cuando estabas al borde de la muerte-.

-Gracias mi señor-dijo Nightshroud sonriendo.

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte-dijo Starscream con fastidio.

-Disculpa ¿Cuántas reliquias has recuperado desde que comenzaron a aparecer?-pregunto Nightshroud con burla y Starscream lo miro con furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-.

-No te molestes con el comandante por señalar lo obvio, Starscream-amenazo Megatron y su guerrero se quedó callado-el factor humano inclino la balanza a favor de mis enemigos, pero ahora la va a equilibrar y muy pronto la inclinara a nuestro favor-sentencio el tirano sonriendo con crueldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un nuevo enemigo ha hecho acto de aparición, uno con el rostro de un humano y los poderes de Cybertron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_por ahora solo fue un breve encuentro, tengo que preparar el terreno para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_tristemente no, mi querida sobrina se apodera de la televisión para ver Netflix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_eso quedara en el misterio por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_es bastante cierto y vaya que Megatron es alguien a quien no debes desafiar si no eres Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_como ya imaginaras, el reencuentro con las Gemas ocurrió en la batalla con Malachite, por lo tanto, hay que asumir que nadie sabe esa verdad todavía, siendo Perla y naturalmente, Optimus los únicos que la saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_realmente hay que agradecer que la Tierra tenga Energon y otros secretos, ya que de lo contrario, el tirano no lo pensaría dos veces en destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	21. El Ultimo Caballero

"_**Tras descubrir una nueva reliquia, otra carrera por obtenerla comenzó, lo que los Autobots no se imaginaban era que esta vez se enfrentarían a un Decepticon nunca antes visto, un guerrero llamado Nightshroud, el cual resultó ser un humano con habilidades que tampoco han sido vistas en la Tierra, con su ayuda, Soundwave pudo apoderarse de la reliquia, un Disparador Sónico, mismo que lanzaba una onda sónica que afectaba gravemente los receptores oticos de los Transformers, una vez que volvieron a la base, supieron algo de ese humano por informes que J había leído, sobre un joven prodigio que se convirtió en un astronauta, pero cuya nave tuvo un desastroso accidente, siendo dado por muerto, más el estudio que Ratchet hizo con las imágenes obtenidas en la memoria de sus amigos revelaron que ese humano estuvo expuesto a radiación de Energon, misma que en vez de matarlo le dio habilidades que Megatron considero muy útiles y por tanto lo acepto en su ejército"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 El Último Caballero**

**Base Autobot**

Starlight se encontraba haciendo la tarea de su clase de aritmética, acompañada por Twilight y Rainbow Dash, aunque realmente no había mucho interés de parte de la deportista, en especial porque ella era más de acción y no de estar sentada leyendo o haciendo aburridas matemáticas, como solía llamarlas, lo que sorprendía a ambas era el hecho de que Starlight no mostrara el menor interés en ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre Starlight? Generalmente eres de las que más entusiasmo pone en las tareas-dijo Twilight.

-No es que ya no me interese seguir estudiando, es solo que…-suspiro-no le veo el caso ahora, es decir, somos aliadas de una raza del espacio que ha venido para proteger la Tierra, deberíamos estar haciendo algo más importante, como ayudar en la búsqueda de otra reliquia-gruño la chica algo fastidiada.

-Comparto la misma opinión, amiga-aseguro Rainbow mirando el libro con fastidio, definitivamente había cosas que no le agradaban.

-Vamos chicas, estudiar es tan importante como salvar al mundo-aseguro Twilight.

-Twilight tiene razón-intervino Bulkhead apareciendo-si no te preparas de la manera más adecuada, no podrás ingresar a la uni…uni…esa cosa-dijo Bulkhead sin recordar el nombre de dicha institución.

-Creo que te refieres a la universidad-señalo Twilight y Bulkhead le agradeció.

-No creo que vaya a hacerlo, después de todo, ahora que veo que hay otros mundos, me interesa otra cosa-dijo Starlight-Bulkhead, quiero ser igual a ti, una guerrera aplastadora de traseros malignos-aseguro la chica lanzando puñetazos al aire.

Bulkhead se quedó mudo al escuchar eso-No, Starlight, realmente no creo que debas ser como yo ¿no preferirías ser doctora como Ratchet?-pregunto y el aludido miro a la chica.

-Ser médico sería grandioso, pero yo quiero ser igual a ti-aseguro Starlight.

-Vaya viejo amigo, tienes una admiradora que quiere seguir tus pasos-dijo X Brawn divertido.

Bulkhead suspiro con algo de preocupación-Escucha Starlight, me honra que quieras ser como yo, en serio, pero debes entender algo sobre mí, antes de ser un soldado, yo era un obrero, construía puentes espaciales ¿no preferirías hacer algo más constructivo que destructivo?-pregunto Bulkhead mirando a la chica.

-Siempre he sido la típica nerd de escuela, sin ofender, Twilight-agrego mirando a su amiga, quien solo frunció el ceño al escuchar eso-pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero algo más emocionante, algo más divertido, no lo sé, tal vez unirme a los Wreckers, la primera humana Wrecker-dijo Starlight emocionada.

-¡Eso a mí también me late!-exclamo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa llena de emoción en su rostro.

X Brawn suspiro al escuchar eso-Vaya, se ve que estas chicas saben lo que es bueno-dijo divertido y Bulkhead negó con la cabeza, es cierto que Wreckers eran de los mejores entre los Autobots, pero en serio no quería que algo como eso fuera la vida de su compañera, después de todo, convertirse en guerrero implicaba muchas cosas y algunas de ellas no eran para nada agradables.

Antes de que la charla continuara, la alarma de detección de energía Cybertroniana sonó y Ratchet se acercó a la computadora-¿Qué ocurre Ratchet?-pregunto X Brawn.

-Es otra reliquia, misma que se ha revelado en el continente europeo, en las ruinas de un sitio llamado Camelot-informo Ratchet.

-Vaya, esas sí que son grandes noticias-expreso Rainbow-adiós al estudio, es hora de la acción-.

-Y vaya lugar al que iremos, el hogar del Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda-dijo Starlight recordando aquel cuento lleno de aventuras emocionantes-¿ves Bulkhead? Se lo suficiente para saber que esto va a ser sumamente divertido-.

-Avisare a Optimus en caso de que necesiten refuerzos y creo que deben ser cuidadosos con sus amigas-dijo Ratchet y ambos Autobots asintieron, mientras que Twilight solo rodaba los ojos, ella debía continuar con su tarea y además, Bee no se encontraba en la base en esos momentos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Desgraciadamente, los Decepticons también detectaron la presencia de esa nueva reliquia-Muy bien, es hora de que vayas y obtengas una nueva reliquia para mí Nightshroud-indico Megatron.

-No le fallare mi señor-aseguro el humano disponiéndose a retirarse, cuando Knock Out y Break Down hicieron acto de aparición.

-Disculpe Lord Megatron, Break Down y yo quisiéramos que nos diera la oportunidad de ir por esa reliquia, después de todo, quiero demostrarle que he aprendido mi lección de mi atrevimiento tras participar en esas carreras que me costaron una puerta y un gran daño a mi pintura-explico Knock Out.

-Parece que ese daño se reparó muy bien-observo Dark Storm.

-Break Down es un maestro de la pulida, realmente me ayudó mucho, pero como le decía mi señor, permítame reivindicarme por mis errores pasados y traerle esa reliquia, le aseguro que se sentirá complacido con los resultados-pidió el médico de los Decepticons y Break Down asintió con emoción en su rostro.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente tomo su decisión-Muy bien, pero fállenme y les prometo que las consecuencias serán terribles-aseguro con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Camelot**

Tierra de leyendas de cruzadas de los Caballeros que alguna vez conformaron la Mesa Redonda de la Corte del Rey Arturo y que ahora era uno de los sitios turísticos más visitados de toda Europa, mucha gente llegaba para ver aquellos monumentos que narraban la historia de los valientes caballeros que según los trovadores se dedicaban a combatir dragones, hechiceras y rescatar doncellas en peligro, claro que no faltaba quien dijera que era descendiente de alguno de los Caballeros que pertenecieron a la Mesa Redonda o incluso descendiente del Rey Arturo y claro, hasta del mago Merlín.

-Que gran insulto-gruño una figura que observaba todo a distancia, montado en un caballo de color negro-alguna vez estas fueron tierras de héroes, ahora no son más que lugares de paganos y estúpidos-gruño alejándose del lugar.

Cerca de su posición, un portal se abrió y de este emergieron los dos Wreckers que quedaban en todo el Universo, con sus respectivas compañeras humanas dentro, claro que a X Brawn le faltaba Applejack, pero la vaquera tuvo que quedarse en casa, ya que debía ayudar en el cultivo de manzanas.

-Applejack sí que trabaja duro-reconoció X Brawn.

-Espero que ella si pueda entrar a la uni…uni…-nuevamente, Bulkhead se trabo con aquella palabra, provocando risas en ambas chicas.

El dúo de Autobots avanzo lentamente por los caminos que llevaban hacia las ruinas, donde según los informes de Ratchet, era donde se encontraba la reliquia que fueron a buscar, una vez que llegaron hasta dicha zona, descubrieron a una gran cantidad de turistas en el lugar, lo que significaba que podría haber problemas, en especial si los Decepticons hacían acto de aparición.

-Yo lo arreglo-dijo Starlight sacando su teléfono y marcando al Agente J, una vez que el agente le respondió, le informo de la situación y J hizo lo suyo, marco a los encargados del lugar y les pidió que desalojaran el área cuanto antes, ya que algunos agentes del gobierno iban a buscar algo de material radiactivo que había sido robado de una de las bodegas de Alemania y que inteligencia decía que podrían estar por esos alrededores.

Una vez que recibieron la indicación, los guardias desalojaron todo el lugar, alejando a los turistas y retirándose también, cuando todo quedo solo, el único que estaba presente era aquel misterioso individuo que observaba todo a distancia, extrañándose ante la manera en que sacaron a todos esos turistas.

Fue entonces que dos autos se acercaron al lugar y de estos salieron un par de chicas, una vez que estuvieron fuera, los autos de transformaron en robots gigantes con armaduras que los hacían lucir como caballeros.

-Interesante, esto realmente es algo bastante peculiar-dijo el joven viendo a esos dos, ya que recordaba haber visto algo sobre ellos en un libro de texto que su abuelo le heredo hace algunos años.

Bulkhead y X Brawn comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, observando impresionados las estatuas de los antiguos Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda-Impresionante-dijo X Brawn.

-Estos eran los héroes de la antigüedad, los valientes Caballeros que luchaban contra dragones, brujas y todo tipo de rufianes-explico Rainbow Dash con emoción en su voz-yo sé algo de eso, porque bueno, soy yo-.

-Me gusta tu actitud amiga-aseguro X Brawn-pero ahora hay que buscar la reliquia, no será nada sencillo, tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de estatuas que hay por aquí, así como también las ruinas y restos de lo que alguna vez fuera un enorme castillo-.

-Debe haber algo que nos pueda dar una pista, un indicio de que estamos por el camino correcto-dijo Starlight pensativa, comenzando a inspeccionar el terreno en búsqueda de aquello que le pudiera dar alguna pista.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos para buscar-sugirió Bulkhead y sus amigos asintieron, dividiéndose para buscar cualquier posible señal de la reliquia.

Avanzando por los terrenos con mucho cuidado, en especial porque no estaban del todo seguros de que ya no hubiera humanos a los alrededores, buscaron algo que les dijera que estaban en el sitio adecuado, fue cuando Rainbow se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto X Brawn acercándose a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, solo tropecé con una estúpida piedra-gruño Rainbow molesta.

-Oye Rainbow ¿ya te fijaste bien en esta piedra?-pregunto Starlight agachándose para verla mejor y cuando la chica de cabello de arcoíris lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa, ya que la piedra no era normal, pues tenía la forma del emblema de los Autobots.

-Esto sí que es algo que no se ve todos los días-dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

X Brawn se acercó para ver mejor la piedra, para luego tocarla con su mano, definitivamente no era común, parecía ser una piedra, pero al tentarla era como tocar metal, lo que significaba una cosa, esa era la reliquia que estaban buscando.

-Parece que nuestra misión ha terminado-dijo Bulkhead sonriendo contento-y fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos-.

-Porque no te fijas mejor, Bulkhead-dijo una voz detrás de los Autobots y al voltear se toparon con Break Down-ha pasado tiempo desde que peleamos, viejo montón de chatarra, estoy ansioso por hacerte pedazos de una vez por todas-.

-Si fuera tu mejor me iría de aquí Break Down, antes de que las cosas terminen muy mal para ti-advirtió Bulkhead colocándose en guardia.

-Ya que si no lo has notado, somos más que tú-aseguro X Brawn dando un paso al frente, listo para darle batalla al grandulón, pero entonces, de ambos lados del Decepticons aparecieron algunos soldados Vehicons, listos para pelear en nombre de Megatron.

-Parece que la ventaja numérica se invirtió-dijo Break Down-eliminen a las humana Brawn, pero Bulkhead es mío-indico transformando su mano en un martillo, para luego lanzarse a la batalla.

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí!-les indico X Brawn lanzándose a la batalla, junto con su amigo Bulkhead.

Mientras los Vehicons fijaban sus disparos en X Brawn, Bulkhead arremetió contra Break Down, chocando violentamente sus respectivas armas y provocando una onda explosiva que arrojo a ambas chicas al suelo, eso en serio era algo digno de verse y de admirar, al tiempo que X Brawn atacaba a los Vehicons.

-¡Tomen esto Cons!-declaraba disparándoles sin darles tregua en ningún instante, los Cons lanzaron varios disparos que X Brawn esquivo con agilidad, para después darles puñetazos y patadas a cada uno de ellos.

Starlight y Rainbow solo observaban lo que pasaba-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Rainbow preparándose para disparar con su arma, pero Starlight la detuvo.

-Tenemos que ser inteligentes, debemos llevar la reliquia a un sitio donde los Decepticons no la obtengan-señalo con inteligencia y Rainbow asintió, pero cuando se dispusieron a levantarla se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclamo Rainbow intentando levantarlo-¡Pesa una tonelada!-exclamo sorprendida y aun con las dos juntas, no podían ni moverla, hecho que las dejo sorprendidas, para ser algo tan pequeño definitivamente era muy pesado.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto, no sabemos cuándo aparecerá otro…!-Starlight no pudo continuar, cuando un par de dedos salieron de la nada y levantaron la reliquia con suma facilidad.

-Muchas gracias por este presente, mis estimadas amigas-dijo Knock Out sonriendo de forma siniestra-aunque no sé exactamente qué clase de reliquia sea esta, una cosa es segura, esto va a hacer que Lord Megatron me perdone por haber ido a divertirme un poco-dijo sonriendo de forma triunfal-y creo que me perdonara aún más cuando le lleve a un par de las mascotas de los Autobots-sentencio preparándose a capturar a ambas chicas.

-¡Solo inténtalo pedazo de chatarra!-advirtió Rainbow Dash disparándole y dándole en el hombro, dañándoselo un poco.

-¡Infeliz! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tarde en pulir de nuevo mi cuerpo?-cuestiono furioso y dispuesto a aplastarlas a ambas, pero Rainbow y Starlight corrieron en diferentes direcciones-¡No escaparan!-.

X Brawn choco la cabeza de un par de Vehicons cuando se dio cuenta del peligro de sus amigas-¡Resistan!-grito disponiéndose a ayudarlas, pero dos soldados más le cerraron el paso y Bulkhead aún estaba enfrentándose a Break Down.

-¡Oh no! ¡Starlight!-grito Bulkhead dándole un puñetazo a Break Down, logrando derribarlo, más no el tiempo suficiente para ir a ayudar a las chicas, pues su rival se levantó y lo derribo al embestirlo.

Ambas chicas corrían por todo el lugar, evadiendo a Knock Out con mucha inteligencia, algo que realmente asombraba al médico de los Decepticons, pero no podía permitirse fracasar o Megatron le arrancaría la cabeza o algo peor, volvería a dañar su amada pintura y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén mocosas, les prometo que su final será rápido, bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero si lo más rápido posible!-aseguro al tiempo que transformaba su mano en una sierra.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-grito Rainbow.

-Rainbow-regaño Starlight, pues con su grito le dio su ubicación a su perseguidor.

-Rayos-dijo Rainbow dándose cuenta de su error y fue cuando Knock Out hizo acto de aparición.

-Vaya, vaya, no eres muy lista ¿verdad? Pero eso para mí está bien-aseguro atrapándolas con fuerza y levantándolas-ahora la pregunta que queda por hacer es si las llevo a la nave o las disecciono aquí mismo-amenazo preparándose para cortarlas con la sierra, repentinamente, el sonido de unos cascos captaron la atención de todos-¿Qué es ese ruido?-.

Fue cuando un caballo hizo acto de aparición en el horizonte, sobre su lomo iba un joven de unos 18 años con pelo corto y negro, lleva puesto una armadura color negra con detalles plateados hecha de malla de placas estilo edad media, con las hombreras, el casco y la cintura con forma de cabeza de dragón, el cual al momento de estar a escasos metros del Decepticon, desenvaino una gigantesca espada de medieval que el mango es la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta siendo las garras la parta que esta entre el mango y la hoja, la hoja es de color plateado con la imagen de un dragón medieval.

-Si fuera tú dejaría ir a esas doncellas, villano-amenazo con un tono de voz frío e intimidante.

-¿Acaso nos llamó doncellas?-pregunto Rainbow sintiéndose profundamente ofendida por esa forma en que fue llamada.

Al escuchar la amenaza del chico, Knock Out se rio divertido-¿No me digas? Y dime sucio humano ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que me estas pidiendo?-pregunto acercando su rostro hacia el muchacho y su caballo-dime ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?-pregunto con tono burlón.

Por toda respuesta, el joven lanzo un golpe con su espada, dándole directamente al ojo de Knock Out debido a la cercanía de este, lo que provoco que soltara a ambas chicas, por suerte el Decepticon se había agachado lo suficiente para que la caída no fuera tan dura y ahora se irguió llevándose ambas manos al rostro, al tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

-No fue muy inteligente de tu parte acercarte de esa forma a mí-dijo el joven sonriendo de forma burlona, al ver a Knock Out bramar de dolor.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto!-bramo el Decepticon activando su sierra y lanzando un golpe con la misma, pero el misterioso joven bloqueo el ataque con su espada, dejando sorprendido a Knock Out-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Subestimar es un error fatal-dijo el muchacho saltando de su caballo y corriendo por el brazo de Knock Out hasta quedar justo a la altura de su cara, lanzando un nuevo golpe con su espada, esta vez, dándole completamente en el rostro.

-No sé quién sea ese tipo, pero en serio le está dando una paliza a Knock Out-observo Rainbow, mientras Starlight solo observaba en silencio, impresionada por la destreza del muchacho.

El joven cayó al suelo y corrió por los pies del Decepticon, lanzando varios golpes con su espada, dándole directamente en las piernas y provocando que cayera al suelo, cuando se quiso levantar, se sorprendió de encontrarse con ese misterioso individuo apuntándole con su espada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Knock Out sorprendido por las habilidades de ese humano.

-Soy Soujiro Seta, descendiente directo de uno de los Caballeros que alguna vez conformaron la Mesa Redonda de la corte del Rey Arturo y aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que es lo que pasa aquí, una cosa si tengo clara, aquellos que atacan a damiselas en peligro no son perdonados-.

-¿Nos llamó damiselas?-pregunto Rainbow sintiéndose ofendida.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo somos-dijo Starlight encogiéndose en hombros, cuando se percató de una cosa-¡Cuidado!-.

Cuando Soujiro descubrió el motivo del grito, dio un salto para evitar ser aplastado por Break Down, el cual fue arrojado hacia ellos por Bulkhead y X Brawn, quienes se prepararon para continuar con la pelea.

-¿Aun quieren que les pateemos el trasero?-pregunto X Brawn, al tiempo que Knock Out se levantaba tras quitarse, con algo de dificultad, a su amigo de encima.

Al verse acorralado no solo por dos Autobots, sino por un humano que había logrado derribarlo varias veces, el Decepticon no tuvo más opción que optar por la retirada, orden que su amigo acato y ambos escaparon del lugar, dejando la reliquia detrás de ellos.

-Parece que ya no quieren jugar-dijo Bulkhead algo decepcionado.

-Cierto, pero recuperamos la reliquia, gracias a este humano-dijo X Brawn.

Soujiro solo miro a los Autobots con algo de desconfianza, cuando ambas chicas se acercaron a él-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti, esos malvados se habrían llevado la reliquia-dijo Starlight.

El caballero miro a las chicas y luego a los Autobots-No sé qué tenga de especial esa cosa, pero veo que ustedes también tiene el mismo emblema que los Caballeros del Rey Arturo empuñaron hace algún tiempo-observo pensativo.

-¿Rey Arturo? ¿Por qué siento que ese nombre me suena?-se preguntó Bulkhead confundido.

-Creo que será mejor hablarlo con Optimus cuanto antes-señalo X Brawn y miro a Soujiro-oye ¿serías tan amable de acompañarnos a nuestra base? Quisiéramos que hablaras con nuestro jefe-.

-¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Soujiro con frialdad y dureza.

-Porque si no lo haces te obligaremos a ir-aseguro Rainbow tronándose los nudillos y Soujiro la miro sin inmutarse.

-Por favor, necesitamos que nos expliques algunas cosas, mismas que pueden ser importantes para el destino de la Tierra-suplico Starlight y eso sí que captó la atención total de Soujiro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Afortunadamente, cuando volvieron a la base, Optimus ya se encontraba presente, lo que permitió que pasaran a las presentaciones y a contarles de lo que sucedió, así como también del conocimiento de los antiguos Caballeros sobre los Transformers.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Windblade sin comprender como esos Caballeros conocieron a los Cybertronianos.

-Aunque parezca extraño, nuestras razas ya se han encontrado muchas veces a lo largo de la historia de la Tierra, es muy posible que el Mago Merlín haya sido un Cybertroniano y que aquello que llamaban magia era tecnología de Cybertron-dijo Optimus.

-Tendría sentido, en especial por los retratos tan raros del mago-dijo Soujiro mostrando dichas imágenes, donde se veía que el Mago Merlín tenía un cuerpo metálico muy peculiar.

-Un Minicon-observo Ratchet sorprendido.

-Y no cualquier Minicon, viejo amigo, es el antiguo ayudante de Alfa Trion, debió llegar a la Tierra después de que mi antiguo mentor ocultara las reliquias-dedujo Optimus.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Qué cosa es esta?-pregunto Ratchet sin entender que era lo que estaban recuperando, Optimus tomo la piedra con el emblema de los Autobots y apenas lo hizo, esta brillo con intensidad, al igual que sus ojos.

Al ver eso, todos se alejaron un poco, mientras que Optimus tenía una visión, que mostraba otras seis piedras exactamente iguales a esa, mismas que fueron dispersas por toda la Tierra y que al unirse formaban un especie de mapa que conducía a la que podría ser la reliquia más poderosa de todas.

-Hay otras seis piedras como estas-expreso Optimus, dejando a todos sorprendidos-cuando las siete se unen forman un mapa que nos conducirá hacia la reliquia más poderosa, aquella que podría ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de reliquia sería esa?-pregunto Ratchet.

-No estoy seguro, viejo amigo, pero una cosa es clara, no podemos permitir que los Decepticons se apoderen de ninguna de ellas, ya que hasta no saber de qué poder estamos hablando, perder cualquiera de ellas podría ser un precio demasiado alto-indico Optimus y todos asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

El dúo hizo acto de aparición ante el tirano, aunque Knock Out se veía increíblemente molesto-¿Pueden creer lo que los Autobots me hicieron? ¡Como si fuera tan fácil reparar estos daños!-bramo con furia.

-Qué curioso que digas eso, Knock Out, porque según lo que Soundwave observo, no fue un Autobot el que te hizo esas heridas, sino un simple humano-gruño Megatron y el Con palideció de miedo-realmente fue una falta de juicio de mi parte enviarte a recuperar esa reliquia, considérate afortunado de que no te arroje al agujero negro más alejado de la galaxia-.

-Vaya…que lo considero así…mi señor…-aseguro Knock Out temblando de miedo, mientras que Megatron solo podía mostrar su rabia al perder otra reliquia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva reliquia rodeada por misterios ¿Qué es lo que revelara una vez que se hayan reunido las siete piedras? El conflicto por la Tierra no ha hecho más que comenzar"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Trish Lumino, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbacchio Leone, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	22. Investigacion

"_**Una nueva reliquia se revelo en la antigua tierra de Camelot, hogar de los valientes Caballeros que alguna vez pertenecieron a la Corte del Rey Arturo, una vez ahí, Starlight, Rainbow Dash, Bulkhead y X Brawn llegaron para encontrar esa poderosa reliquia antes de que los Decepticons, siendo atacados por Knock Out y Break Down, en medio de la batalla, un misterioso joven llamado Soujiro Seta hizo acto de aparición, argumentando ser un descendiente directo de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, logrando humillar de una manera extraordinaria a Knock Out, lo que provoco que escapara junto con su amigo, una vez recuperada la reliquia, Optimus revelo que los Transformers ya habían tenido contacto con los terrestres a través de la historia, además de que la reliquia actual es la primera de siete más que al unirse formaran un mapa que los conducirá a una de las reliquias más poderosas de todas, misma que podría ponerle fin a la guerra de una vez por todas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Investigación**

Una nave se encontraba en una colina apartada a la ciudad de Ponyville, cuyo tripulante, un ser de altura de 2.18 metros. Tiene una apariencia humanoide, específicamente de un hombre adulto fornido de piel azul eléctrico con líneas brillantes (cómo Electro de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2), calvo, con ojos de color rojo oscuro sin iris, el izquierdo está atravesado por una cicatriz diagonal que comienza en la mejilla y termina en el medio de la frente, por lo que es tuerto de ese ojo, y no tiene nariz. Tiene 6 dedos en cada mano. Usa una armadura estilo caballero pero futurista de color negro con líneas tecnológicas anaranjadas y una luz blanca en forma de triángulo invertido en el pecho y un casco triangular con una línea para los ojos y una filtro de aire para la boca (como las máscaras antigás), se encontraba reportándose con su mundo natal.

-Aún no he descubierto alguna muestra de ADN que pueda servir a la causa, sin embargo, estoy intrigado por un suceso ocurrido recientemente, mismo que involucra a uno de los humanos que permanecen al lado de los Autobots-informaba.

-"Eso puede ser muy riesgoso, si están con los Autobots significa que están con Optimus Prime y él jamás permitirá que se acerquen a ellos"-.

-Lo sé, pero a estas alturas no tenemos muchas opciones, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que nuestra raza esta cada día más débil, tengo que intentarlo, si Optimus interviene tratare de razonar con él y si no funciona tendré que ser más persuasivo-.

-"Actué con precaución, ya que si Optimus Prime se encuentra ahí, es obvio que Megatron también lo está ¿entendido agente Rother?"-.

-Copiado, haré todo lo posible para actuar sin que los Decepticons se enteren-aseguro Rother cortando y activando su pantalla para observar una vez más al terrestre que había llamado su atención-Sunset Shimmer ¿Qué misterios ocultas?-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Airachnid se encontraba en sus aposentos, observando la batalla que su enemiga mortal tuvo con Malachite, esa Gema realmente era patética, pero el mar le daba una gran ventaja sobre los Autobots, misma que lograron superar cuando Arcee alcanzo ese misterioso nivel.

-¿Cómo fue que obtuvo ese poder?-se preguntó pensativa-realmente es impresionante, necesito saber cómo lo consiguió y apoderarme del mismo, con semejante energía ni siquiera Megatron podrá hacerme frente, es una suerte que ahora mismo se encuentre ocupado con investigando sobre el Energon Oscuro-.

La malvada Decepticon abandono su habitación, ya tenía un plan en marcha, pues como toda buena cazadora, ella estudio a su presa por un tiempo y ahora sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer para obtener la información que quería.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono Dark Storm haciendo acto de aparición.

-Quiero ir a tener una charla con una vieja amiga-dijo Airachnid pasándole de lado y Dark Storm la sujeto del brazo con violencia.

-Escucha araña traicionera, no me importa que Lord Megatron te haya dejado volver, yo no me fio de ti y si hacer algo que ponga en peligro a nuestro señor o nuestra misión, te juro que desearas que Arcee te haya destruido desde hace tiempo-amenazo la Insecticon Escorpión.

-No me vengas con amenazas vanas, Dark Storm, después de todo, todos los que me amenazaron del mismo modo han terminado muertos-siseo Airachnid con crueldad, para después darse la vuelta.

-Al igual que el amor que alguna vez Optimus Prime te tuvo-contraatacado Dark Storm, dejando a Airachnid de piedra-veo que eso aun te afecta, a pesar de los siglos que han pasado, parece que aun sientes algo por él ¿no es verdad?-.

-Sigue soñando, Optimus tendrá el mismo destino que Arcee y todos los Autobots, una muerte horrenda y llena de sufrimiento-aseguro Airachnid retirándose y dejando a Dark Storm con una mirada llena de desconfianza.

-No logro entender porque Lord Megatron no se deshace de ella y de Starscream, siempre le he sido leal y no me nombra su primer general-gruño molesta, al tiempo que Soundwave aparecía-bueno, supongo que no hay nada que temer, después de todo, contigo de nuestro lado, es imposible que esos traidores puedan lograr algo-el aludido asintió-en serio hace falta Shockwave por aquí-reconoció retirándose y dejando a Soundwave en silencio total.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Celestia acababa de regresar a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, su hermana regresaría después, ya que ella tenía que llevar a entregar algunos informes, mientras que la directora termino los suyos a tiempo, estaba emocionada, pues ese día finalmente iría a pasear con su hija en su nueva motocicleta, no era que le gustara mucho ese tipo de vehículos, pero sería una buena manera de acercarse más a su retoño, a quien adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se dispuso a ingresar a su hogar, cuando repentinamente, algo la sujeto y la jalo violentamente hacia atrás, quedando ante el rostro de un robot con brillantes y malignos ojos violetas.

-La directora Celestia, supongo-saludo sonriendo y Celestia quedo sin habla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Sunset y Arcee arribaron a la casa de la directora, la peli fuego se quitó su casco y se dispuso a ir a avisar a su madre que había llegado-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto-gruño Arcee algo molesta.

-Oye, hasta Optimus reconoció que esto es mejor a lo que hicimos la última vez, solo será un paseo de madre e hija, no hay nada de peligroso en ello-señalo Sunset sonriendo divertida y provocando que Arcee gruñera de nuevo.

-Si he de ser honesta, creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a otros asuntos, como descubrir cómo fue que ocurrió ese cambio con el que vencimos a Malachite-señalo Arcee.

-Todo a su tiempo, además, se lo prometí a mi madre-le recordó Sunset acercándose a la puerta, cuando algo capto su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Arcee.

-No estoy segura-Sunset se acercó rápidamente y encontró algo alarmante, un trozo de telaraña de gran tamaño y que no pertenecía a ninguna especie de araña conocida-Arcee…-.

La Bot se acercó y miro lo mismo que la peli fuego-Airachnid-gruño al comprender lo que pasaba, dándose cuenta de que en el piso hacia un mensaje, en el cual las citaba en el muelle de la ciudad en una hora o de lo contrario, la mujer se convertiría en un espécimen más de su colección.

Ninguna de las dos lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, si la madre de Sunset estaba en peligro, entonces ellas harían hasta lo imposible por rescatarla, en especial si se trataba de hacerlo de las manos de Airachnid, lo que ninguna notaba, era que alguien más lo había visto todo.

-Airachnid, esto puede ser peligroso-gruño Rother sabiendo el gran peligro que esa Decepticon representaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Muelle**

Ambas chicas lograron llegar a tiempo al muelle, como el mensaje decía que fueran solas, no les quedo de otra más que aceptar hacerlo, en especial porque era Celestia, la madre de Sunset, Arcee no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero comprendía que de estar en el lugar de la peli fuego, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Una vez que estuvieron en el muelle, Sunset descendió de Arcee y esta se transformó, al tiempo que activaba sus armas, manteniéndose alerta de cualquier sorpresa de la araña-Ten cuidado Sunset, Airachnid podría estar en cualquier parte-dijo Arcee y Sunset asintió.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima voy a…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer niña?-pregunto Airachnid haciendo acto de aparición ante ellas-que gusto ver que hayan venido y tal como lo pedí, sin la ayuda del resto de los Autobots-señalo con burla y maldad.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-cuestiono Sunset mirando con rabia a Airachnid, que solo sonrió con más crueldad que antes.

-Directa al grano, realmente me agradas muchacha, por ello te diré en dónde está, ahí la tienes, sana y salva, por el momento-señalo y fue cuando unas luces se encendieron, revelando a Celestia atrapada en una telaraña que fue hecha entre dos postes.

-¡Sunset!-grito Celestia al ver a su hija.

-¡Resiste mamá!-grito Sunset disponiéndose a ir en su auxilio, pero Arcee la detuvo.

-No te precipites, recuerda que Airachnid es sumamente tramposa, no podemos actuar de forma descuidada-indico la Bot.

-Eso es cierto, Arcee, pero por ahora solo quiero que me respondan a unas cuantas preguntas-dijo Airachnid sonriendo-es una pregunta bastante sencilla, mucho más que aquella que te negaste a responder cuando Cliffjumper paso a mejor vida-explico Airachnid con maldad, definitivamente Arcee no se podía creer que ella y Optimus tuvieran un pasado juntos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Es muy simple-Airachnid activo la grabación de la batalla con Malachite-quiero saber sobre esto ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos hayan logrado algo como eso? Díganme como lo hicieron y les prometo que dejare ir a la humana-aseguro Airachnid.

Tanto Sunset como Arcee vieron aquella batalla, pero por desgracia para ellas, no tenían ni idea de cómo lo habían hecho, en serio no tenían idea de que fue lo que paso en ese momento, Arcee comenzó a palidecer, recordó lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, cuando no fue capaz de darle a Airachnid la información que quería, Cliffjumper pago el precio con su vida y ahora la madre de Sunset podría correr con el mismo destino, no podía permitirlo, no iba a permitirlo, debía hacer algo y pronto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a hablar o tengo que asumir que no saben cómo lo hicieron? En cuyo caso tendré que eliminar a tu querida madre, como lo hice con Cliffjumper-de un salto, Airachnid se colocó al lado de Celestia.

-¡Mamá!-grito Sunset espantada.

Celestia miro a Airachnid con miedo, al tiempo que esta acercaba su dedo a la mejilla de la directora-¿Qué dice directora? ¿Le gustaría saber lo que se siente ser…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que repentinamente, una figura salió de la nada y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que cayera en el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Aquello fue algo que nadie se esperaba, pero no pudo evitar dibujar sonrisas en los rostros de Sunset y Arcee, mismas que desaparecieron al ver al misterioso individuo que acababa de rescatar a Celestia, quien quedo muda ante Rother.

-¿Qué rayos…?-.

-Tranquila, aunque le parezca imposible de creer, por ahora estoy de su lado-aseguro liberándola de la telaraña.

-¿Quién o qué es ese tipo?-cuestiono Sunset sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría.

-Un Darkiano-respondió Arcee-no había visto uno en varios siglos-agrego al recordar que esa raza era una de las pocas que estaban al borde de la extinción por causas completamente naturales de su mundo, por lo que los Decepticons no tomaron importancia alguna en conquistar ese planeta, solo esperarían a que todo ocurriera en su momento y luego lo tomarían o lo destruirían.

Airachnid reapareció hecha una furia por el ataque que recibió y miro a Rother con furia-¡Pagaras por eso sucio Darkiano!-bramo disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, al tiempo que Rother tomaba a Celestia entre sus brazos y daba un salto para alejarse del campo de tiro, cargando a la directora con ella en todo momento.

En su distracción, Arcee aprovecho para darle una patada con fuerza a Airachnid, quien rugió ante eso y comenzó una batalla más contra su eterna rival, en la cual ninguna de las dos pensaba ceder ante la otra, no cuando ambas querían una sola cosa, la destrucción de la otra.

Rother llevo a Celestia hasta detrás de algunas cajas de metal que estaban en el muelle, justo cuando Sunset hizo acto de aparición-¡Mamá!-grito corriendo a abrazar a Celestia-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto angustiada, mientras Celestia le devolvía el abrazo.

-Estoy bien…solo…algo confundida…Sunset ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Celestia totalmente perdida por lo que estaba presenciando y algo asustada.

-Es algo largo de explicar, pero por ahora tienes que saber que la robot azul es mi amiga y la negra es la malvada-explico Sunset.

-Muy bien ¿y quién es él?-pregunto Celestia señalando a Rother.

-No tengo idea, pero te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi madre-dijo Sunset mirando al chico con algo de desconfianza, ya que había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba del todo, en especial porque la miraba fijamente a ella.

-No es necesario que agradezcas, ya que ahora puedo verte de frente y eso era justo lo que quería-reconoció Rother, dejando a Sunset extrañada y a la defensiva.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono colocándose en guardia, cuando un estruendo capto la atención de los tres y sus miradas se dirigieron a ver lo que ocurría.

Arcee y Airachnid continuaban en su feroz batalla, pero nuevamente, la maligna Con comenzó a hacer uso de sus trucos sucios para poder acorralarla, tales como girar en forma de taladro, para después golpearla con sus patas y dispararle varias de sus telarañas.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset al ver eso y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Sunset!-grito Celestia haciendo lo mismo que su hija.

Airachnid vio eso y entonces sonrió, queriendo hacer una prueba de cómo funcionaba aquella misteriosa conexión que ambas tenían, hecho que Rother noto, él también quería ver eso, necesitaba estar seguro de que sus sospechas eran acertadas, fue cuando Airachnid lanzo un golpe con fuerza a la pierna de Arcee, provocando que gimiera de dolor y que Sunset cayera al suelo al sentir el mismo dolor, pues cuando corrió al lado de su amiga, su collar comenzó a brillar de nuevo.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué ocurre hija?-pregunto angustiada.

-Está pasando…de nuevo…puta madre…como me dolió…-gruño Sunset haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el golpe que sintió, aunque no fuera a ella a quien se lo dieron, eso dejo a Celestia más que confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién te golpeo?-pregunto Celestia con mucha angustia en su voz.

Airachnid sonrió ante eso y comenzó a golpear a Arcee un poco más, provocándole los mismos dolores a Sunset, lo que hizo que Arcee se alarmara al ver a su amiga en problemas, mientras que Rother solo observaba en silencio lo que estaba pasando.

-Es muy curioso, cuando golpean a la Autobot, esa chica también parece recibir daño ¿Cómo es posible esto? Realmente no es algo nunca antes visto ¿acaso esas dos tienen algo en especial?-se preguntó analizando el combate, esto era algo nuevo para él, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces esa humana sería la clave para la salvación de su mundo, si tan solo obtuviera una muestra de su ADN podría estar totalmente seguro.

Como si Airachnid lo hubiera escuchado, usando sus filosas garras, lanzo un golpe al rostro de Arcee, lo que provoco que Sunset tuviera un corte en su mejilla y sangrara de la misma, esa era la oportunidad que Rother estaba esperando, pero no podía simplemente acercarse y tomar la muestra.

-¡Sunset!-grito Celestia al ver eso y su grito capto la atención de Arcee, quien miro a su amiga en ese problema tan alarmante.

-Sunset…no…-musito Arcee por debajo, espantada de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones tan alarmante, mientras que Airachnid la tomaba de la barbilla para hacerla mirarla.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando aquí, pero parece que cuando te lastimo a ti, ella también sufre daño, así que vamos a hacerlo un poco más total-dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

Era claro que Airachnid se preparaba para darle lo que sería el último golpe, más Sunset no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin pelear y Arcee tampoco-Eso…ni lo… ¡SUEÑES!-gritaron al mismo tiempo y una vez más, el collar brillo a través de la blusa de la peli fuego, hecho que nadie noto en esta ocasión, pero el resplandor provoco que Airachnid retrocediera cuando este llego a Arcee.

-¿Este resplandor? ¿De dónde viene?-cuestiono sorprendida y alarmada.

Rother entrecerró los ojos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, parece que iba a tener una vista en primera fila de aquel misterioso poder que sus sensores detectaron algunas semanas antes, cuando ocurrieron aquellos temblores por toda la Tierra.

-Parece que voy a presenciar aquel misterioso poder que capto mi atención-observo con expresión analítica.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Todo paso como en la batalla con Malachite, la armadura de Arcee se vio modificada de manera inesperada y justo cuando Airachnid comprendió, la transformación se completó-¡Modo Llamarada Transformación Completa!-invoco lista para el combate.

Sonriendo de forma complacida, la maligna Con encaro a su rival-Perfecto, esto era justo lo que quería ver, ahora dime cómo es que lo conseguiste-exigió, más Arcee permaneció en silencio total, hecho que provoco que la malvada Decepticon comenzara a molestarse, en especial porque su enemiga no hacía nada-¡Te hice una pregunta!-bramo lanzando un ataque con sus patas, mismas que fueron detenidas por una sola mano de Arcee-¿Qué?-.

-No comprendo muy bien cómo es que esto ocurre, pero una cosa si tengo segura, no dejare que me lastimes, porque si lo haces también alguien que quiero recibirá los daños-dijo con un tono de voz que Airachnid nunca antes había escuchado, hecho que la sorprendió y la dejo algo asustada.

De un fuerte tirón, Arcee acerco a la Con hacia ella y justo cuando estaba lo bastante cerca, le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que la malvada Decepticon hiciera una mueca de dolor, sin soltarla, Arcee continuo dándole varios golpes sin tregua alguna, Airachnid no era capaz de defenderse y todos los testigos presenciaban aquello sin saber que pensar.

-Increíble-dijo Celestia sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Esto es más asombroso de lo que pensaba-reconoció Rother sonriendo.

-¡Acaba con ella Arcee!-animo Sunset a su amiga.

Sujetando con mayor fuerza las patas arácnidas de su enemiga, Arcee comenzó a girar, siempre sosteniéndola en todo momento, para luego aumentar su velocidad en cada giro, para finalmente lanzarla por los aires, abriendo sus alas, la valiente Bot dio un salto y girando en el aire le propino una potente patada que estrello a Airachnid contra el asfalto, dejándola bastante dañada por los ataques recibidos.

-¿Cómo es posible que Arcee tenga todo este poder? No entiendo ¿Cómo lo hace?-cuestiono molesta y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su enemiga había invocado sus armas.

-¡Esto es por Cliffjumper y por cada especie inocente que aterraste y destruiste!-sentencio con frialdad-¡Rayo Solar!-invoco disparando su ataque más poderoso hacia Airachnid, quien quedo muda ante lo que se acercaba a ella.

El impacto fue certero y provoco una explosión de luz que cubrió todo el lugar-¡Lo logro!-grito Sunset emocionada y Celestia solo se quedó en silencio tras aquella demostración de poder.

Arcee también estaba convencida de que lo consiguió, pero todo se revelo cuando el humo se disipo y se revelo que Airachnid cavo un túnel en el último momento, consiguiendo escapar una vez más.

-Chatarra, volvió a escapar-gruño molesta.

-Sí que es escurridiza-dijo Sunset con seriedad y también molesta, al tiempo que Arcee descendía y volvía a la normalidad-otra vez lo hiciste ¿me dirás como lo haces?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Cuando lo sepa tal vez lo haga-respondió Arcee, pues aun no sabía cómo rayos lograba hacer eso.

Celestia todavía tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y no había terminado por asimilar lo que acababa de ver, pero en esos momentos, Rother se dio la vuelta para marcharse-Oye, no sé quién eres, pero gracias por salvar a mi madre-dijo Sunset.

-Que quede clara una cosa, no salve a tu madre, simplemente quería ver el momento en que activaras esa forma de la Autobot-explico con seriedad y frialdad-ahora que vi de lo que es capaz entonces estoy convencido de que tú eres lo que necesito-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Lo sabrás en su momento, cuando tenga más datos que respalden mi teoría-aseguro retirándose del lugar.

-Que sujeto tan extraño-gruño Sunset, pero por ahora tenían otras cosas en que pensar-bueno mamá…supongo que te debo una explicación, primero que nada, quiero presentarte a Arcee…ella es la moto que compre y resulto ser más que eso-presento Sunset.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Arcee algo nerviosa.

-Esto es demasiado intenso para mí-reconoció Celestia.

-Entonces prepárate para lo que sigue-dijo Sunset con algo de picardía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El misterioso Rother llego hasta su nave y contacto a sus superiores-Señores, les tengo una buena noticia, creo que he encontrado a quien será nuestra salvación, la salvación de toda nuestra raza, el problema es que es tal como esperábamos, se encuentra con los Autobots y bajo la protección de Optimus Prime-informo.

-"Ya veo ¿eso sería todo?"-.

-Temo que no, los Decepticons también están al tanto de esto y están tan interesados en el poder que descubrí, pero parecen desconocer aun la fuente del mismo-.

-"Eso nos da algo de ventaja, tenemos que obtener la muestra de ADN si queremos salvar a nuestra especie, no podemos permitir que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino, ni siquiera Optimus Prime o Megatron"-expresaron sus superiores y Rother asintió, la misión no iba a ser nada sencilla, en especial con los dos bandos más poderosos de todo el Universo también involucrados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

**(****www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4)**

**(www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE)**

Llegando a bordo de Arcee, madre e hija ingresaron en la base de los Autobots, Celestia no pudo disimular su asombro al ver aquellas puertas abrirse ante sus ojos oculta en el fondo de aquella montaña, mientras ingresaban por el pasillo, al final del túnel, la sorpresa de Celestia ya no se podía describir al ver robots gigantes ante ella, además de algunos de sus estudiantes, quienes tampoco pudieron disimular su asombro al ver a la directora con su amiga.

Si Celestia estaba ya sorprendida, en cuanto vio a Optimus Prime ya no supo ni como describir sus emociones, pues ese robot era muy diferente a los demás, poseía un aura que demostraba autoridad, respeto y una presencia omnipotente, pero también bondad y nobleza.

-Mamá, te presento a mi club de ciencia ficción-bromeo Sunset, al tiempo que todos los Autobots se colocaban al frente.

Quedándose muda por el asombro, Celestia solo pudo saludar con la mano con bastante nerviosismo, esto sí que era más de lo que esperaba.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un misterioso extraterrestre ha llegado a la Tierra con fines de investigación ¿Cuál será su verdadero propósito y como es que Sunset y Arcee consiguen ese increíble poder?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_voy a ser sincero, Hot Rod no es santo de mi devoción, ya que ocasiono la muerte de Optimus, pero si va a aparecer en su momento o siquiera ser mencionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_ahora apareció alguien que ve en Sunset una posible salvación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya lo veremos más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, eso es algo que siempre se aprende de la manera más difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es muy cierto, por algo Starlight quiere más que solo una vida normal ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_haré todo lo posible en lo que respecta a ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ese mapa será la clave para encontrar una de las reliquias más poderosas de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_con la aparición de ese mapa, es claro que los Autobots no pueden darse el lujo de perder ninguna parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_y si lo hicieron se convirtieron en nada más que mitos o leyendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_pero serán partes de un mapa, pues no cumplen ningún tipo de deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ahora solo quiero ver como aparecerá Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_en manos correctas y siendo usada de manera sabia podría ponerle fin a la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no, eso fue solo para la ganadora del tema, ya que ella ha sido invicta en muchas ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, El Redentor 777 (bienvenido a los comentarios y en cuanto pueda te dejo un comentario respondiendo a tus preguntas), Espadachín de la Luz, Hell Drago, Abbacchio Leone, Kid Shooter, Berserk Inmortal, Ichiro Rider, Freedom Gundam 96, Ryokan Shield, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	23. Proyecto Cybertron

"_**Un misterioso extraterrestre llamado Rother ha llegado a la Tierra, haciendo una investigación que podría hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para toda su raza, descubriendo el poder que Sunset y Arcee mostraron en su batalla con Malachite, por desgracia, Airachnid también se mostró interesada en dicho poder y secuestro a Celestia para poder averiguar más sobre el mismo, durante la batalla, Rother rescato a Celestia, pero únicamente para poder ver en primera fila aquella energía, misma que se revelo una vez más, permitiéndole a Arcee superar a la cruel Airachnid, que finalmente no tuvo más opción que escapar del lugar antes de terminar hecha pedazos, tras cumplir con su misión, Rother informo de su descubrimiento a sus superiores y ahora planea seguir con su investigación hasta descubrir cuál es el secreto de dicha transformación, mientras que Sunset llevo a su madre a la base Autobot, donde ha conocido a los héroes que han luchado por la libertad de la Tierra"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Proyecto Cybertron**

En una de las oficinas del gobierno, el superior del Agente J lo llamo para informarle sobre cierto proyecto secreto que algunos agentes del gobierno, así como también científicos habían estado preparando desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando reviso el expediente y vio de qué se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa y alarma.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto sorprendido y algo indignado.

-Ese amigo mío es uno de los muchos proyectos que el gobierno ha desarrollado con fines para defender a la Tierra de la amenaza de los Decepticons-explico su superior.

-¡Pero eso no es necesario, Prime y los suyos han hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo la Tierra de Megatron y sus tropas!-aseguro J.

-Estoy consciente de ello Agente J, pero las órdenes vienen del presidente mismo y por lo tanto no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo-dijo su superior con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

J reviso el expediente de nuevo-Pero según esto, este proyecto ni siquiera está protegiendo a la Tierra, se dedica a atrapar criminales y demás-leyó J.

-Exacto, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo y dado que los Autobots han estado ocupados lidiando con los Decepticons y con otro tipo de razas, es natural que no se hayan enterado de ello, pero en algún momento lo harán y es mejor decirles desde ahora lo que está ocurriendo-explico su superior.

-Ya veo, por eso me llamo ¿verdad? Para pedirme que les informara de esto-dedujo J.

-Eres el más capacitado para hacerlo, después de todo, los Autobots ahora confían en ti y aunque yo confió en ellos todavía no me han visto, así que no creo que reciban bien la noticia de mi parte, por ello quiero confiártela a ti, eres el único Agente que estoy seguro no harán añicos una vez que les digan-.

-Eso no es muy alentador señor…pero tiene razón en algo, es verdad que cuanto más pronto lo sepan será mejor para todos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestra alianza se vea afectada por las estupideces de una empresa-dijo J haciendo un saludo militar para retirarse.

Su superior le respondió el saludo y el Agente J se retiró para dirigirse a la base Autobot e informarles de la situación actual, mientras que su jefe-Bueno Rambo, ya está hecho, ahora solo hay que esperar a que todo se resuelva bien-dijo hablándole a un oso de peluche el cual estaba vestido como todo un soldado militar, con el casco y uniforme-tienes razón, nada que un buen café expreso con leche no pueda solucionar, salgamos a pedir algunos-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

J se presentó ante los Autobots, lo que les tenía que ser iba a ser un gran golpe para ellos, pero era verdad que entre más pronto lo supieran sería mejor, una vez que los saludo y por fortuna, sus amigos humanos no se encontraban, eran horas de clases, así que los únicos que se encontraban en esos momentos en la base eran Optimus, Windblade y Ratchet, el resto debía esperar a que sus respectivos compañeros humanos salieran.

-Optimus, me temo que el motivo de mi visita no es muy grato, vengo a hablarles de un proyecto llamado Kitt-informo J.

-¿Proyecto Kitt?-pregunto Ratchet confundido.

Por toda respuesta, J activo unas diapositivas que mostraban las imágenes de una empresa-Esta es Knight, una empresa que se dedica a fabricar armas de defensa para luchar contra el crimen de cualquier tipo, incluyendo algún posible atentado terrorista, siendo una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial, recientemente mi superior me informo que ellos han diseñado esto-dijo mostrando la imagen de lo que parecía ser…

-¿Eso es un Autobot?-pregunto Windblade.

Efectivamente, parecía que se trataba de un Autobot, su apariencia era de un ninja negro, en los ante brazos es de color gris neutro, así como en sus muslos, su abdomen es color azul claro así como sus ojos, en su pecho hay un largo cristal rojo que cuando se transforma se coloca al frente como si fuera otra luz, su casco tiene una aleta de tiburón la cual de abre más cuando entre en batalla, así como le aparece una máscara que le cubre su cara blanca.

-Por desgracia todo parece indicar que sí, ya que también tiene la habilidad de transformarse-continúo J mostrando las imágenes de su transformación.

Al parecer, ese "Transformers" se convertía en terna pontiac firebird trans am v8 1982 y cirrus visión jet g2 los 2 de color negro, sus armas son unas cuchillas en sus brazos, su velocidad para esquivar y atacar, y 2 cañones uno está en su mano derecha y el otro se guarda en su pierna izquierda, todo su cuerpo está cubierto con una capa protectora que resiste la mayor de las armas humanos, esto último fue explicado por J.

-¿Cómo es posible que los humanos hayan podido crear algo así?-pregunto Ratchet confundido y algo molesto.

-Según inteligencia, fue reconstruido a partir de restos de Transformers que fueron encontrados en algunas partes del mundo, cuyos componentes principales milagrosamente estaban intactos, eso les permitió crear a este guerrero al que llamaron Kitt, parece tener conciencia, pero desconoce por completo su existencia-explico J.

-¡Agente J! ¿Está diciendo que los científicos humanos usaron restos de Autobots destruidos en batallas pasadas para crear eso?-cuestiono Ratchet molesto-¡Es una verdadera monstruosidad!-.

-Tranquilo Ratchet-indico Optimus con tono calmado, pero se podía ver que también estaba algo consternado por esta información.

-Lo lamento Prime, en serio lo siento, nunca me imaginé que esto ocurriera, no obstante, el lado bueno es que parece tener recuerdos de su vida en Cybertron, ya que solo se dedica a proteger a los civiles-explico J.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto Optimus?-pregunto Windblade.

-No estoy seguro, aunque esto realmente es algo molesto, tampoco quita el hecho de que puede que se trate de un verdadero Cybertroniano, en especial si fue construido a partir de restos de camaradas caídos-.

-¡Optimus, no puedes creer que esa cosa realmente es uno de nosotros!-señalo Ratchet-¡Es una especie de abominación creada por humanos!-.

-Por ahora quiero estar completamente seguro de ello, por eso necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que los Decepticons se enteren de su existencia también-señalo Optimus.

-Eso no será un problema, inteligencia también me informo de en donde se encuentra en estos momentos-explico J.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Desgraciadamente, Megatron ya estaba al tanto de esto, después de todo, su leal Soundwave era el mejor espía que alguien podría pedir, ahora el tirano se mostraba entre molesto e intrigado por aquella creación humana.

-¿Cómo pudieron esos arrogantes humanos crear a una cosa como esa?-cuestiono Starscream molesto por aquella abominación.

-Los humanos son arrogantes y estúpidos, es algo que tienen en común con muchas otras razas-señalo Megatron con una sonrisa siniestra-pero esto es algo que realmente vale la pena, es un guerrero hábil y sumamente ágil, creo que me puede servir muy bien alguien como él-.

-¿Quiere que se lo traiga mi señor?-pregunto Dark Storm.

-Eso no será necesario-dijo Megatron-iré personalmente-el tirano se dispuso a retirarse a cumplir con su misión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Washington**

La capital de los Estados Unidos de América, mismo que ahora el lugar que aquel misterioso Transformers se dedicaba a patrullar, siempre atento a cualquier posible amenaza, en esos momentos acababa de detener a un grupo armado que intento matar a unos latinos que estaban trabajando en un restaurante.

Ese Transformers llamado Kitt cumplió con su misión y después se retiró, complacido de evitar una nueva tragedia, estaba por volver a su patrullaje, cuando algo capto su atención, un extraño resplandor de luz verde que se vio a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

La razón de la luz fue porque Optimus, Windblade y el mismo Ratchet hicieron acto de aparición-Bienvenidos a la capital de E.U. mis amigos Autobots-dijo J yendo como el humano en esa misión.

-Parece que todas sus ciudades son muy similares entre sí-dijo Windblade.

-Windblade, elévate y busca cualquier señal de ese misterioso Autobot, si lo ves no actúes, infórmame de inmediato-indico Optimus.

-Entendido-Windblade se elevó en su forma de avión, mientras que Optimus y Ratchet buscaban por tierra en su forma vehicular.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kitt continuaba dirigiéndose hacia donde vio aquella luz, cuando vio algo acercarse hacia él desde el cielo, parecía una nave aérea, pero esta era una que nunca antes había visto, fue cuando la nave lo rebaso y confundido por su diseños se transformó, listo para dar batalla a lo que fuera que venía.

Repentinamente, aquella nave también se transformó en un robot, pero este era de aspecto sumamente imponente y algo maligno, Megatron había aparecido ante él-Entonces, tú eres el Transformer creado por los humanos, estoy sorprendido-.

-¿Puedes hablar? ¿También eres un robot creado por Knight?-pregunto Kitt confundido.

Megatron se rio ante las preguntas de aquel Transformer-Vaya, veo que también puedes hablar, eso es algo bueno, me ahorrara mucho tiempo, respecto a quien soy, estas muy equivocado, yo no soy creado por los humanos, yo soy de otro mundo, el mismo mundo del que tu vienes-.

-No…no entiendo-dijo Kitt confundido.

-Eres un robot creado en la Tierra, pero con restos de los Transformers que vivíamos en el Planeta Cybertron, mismo que quedo devastado tras miles de años de guerra-conto Megatron-una guerra que se desarrolló entre los Decepticons y los Autobots, nuestros grandes enemigos-.

-¿Nuestros?-pregunto Kitt igual de confundido que antes.

-Los Decepticons hemos luchado incansablemente para unificar a todo el Universo, mientras los Autobots se han encargado de arruinar todo eso, con la ayuda de la guía de su tonto líder, Optimus Prime-decía Megatron mirando al guerrero.

Kitt no sabía que pensar, pero algo en el nombre "Prime" hizo que su mente hiciera clic, como si ese nombre le fuera familiar y sumamente importante-Pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué seguir en guerra?-pregunto confundido.

-No quiero continuar con la guerra, quiero conseguir la unión de todo el Universo y eso solo se conseguirá una vez que todos los planetas sean dirigidos por un único líder y ese soy yo, el único que tiene la sabiduría y el poder para dirigir a todo el Universo-.

Kitt miraba a Megatron, pero se mantenía en guardia en todo momento-No lo sé… ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que dices la verdad? Porque lo que dices me suena más a opresión que a unión, yo fui creado para proteger, no para oprimir-.

-¿Proteger a quién? ¿A los humanos? Esta raza insignificante no son más que insectos que deben ser aplastados, si te unes a mí te aseguro que tendrás en tus manos mundos mejores que este, verás como todos nos volvemos unos-.

Kitt no sabía que pensar, algo en su interior le decía que debía ignorar a ese tipo, pero por otro lado, había algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, repentinamente, otro avión apareció y se transformó en una robot femenina.

-¡Megatron!-bramo Windblade colocándose en guardia-¡Aléjate de él!-.

-¡No te metas en esto!-ordeno Megatron apuntándole con su arma y disparándole, dejando a Kitt estático, ya que eso nunca lo vio venir-¡Esto es entre este Transformer y yo!-el tirano se dispuso a dispararle de nuevo a Windblade, pero…

-¡No!-grito Kitt dando un salto y pateándolo en el rostro-¡No sé quién sea esa Transformer, pero no permitiré que la destruyas!-.

-¡Piénsalo bien, si te pones de su lado entonces te pones en mi contra!-bramo Megatron.

-¡Y algo en mi interior me dice que eso es lo que debo hacer!-aseguro Kitt atacando a Megatron, quien bloqueo el ataque del guerrero con facilidad.

-Pues que así sea-Megatron le dio un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, seguido de una patada en el rostro, mismo que lo arrojó al suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Megatron lo sujeto de la pierna y comenzó a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo.

Windblade se recuperó y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, justo en el momento en que Megatron soltaba a Kitt y le daba una patada que lo estrello contra unos árboles, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, el tirano avanzo hacia él y le apunto con su cañón, más Windblade apareció y lo empujo para evitar el disparo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Windblade con preocupación.

Megatron gruño ante eso y le apunto de nuevo a ambos, cuando el sonido de un camión llamo su atención, al voltear se topó con Optimus, quien rápidamente se transformó y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza a su enemigo, alejándolo de sus amigos.

-¡Ratchet! ¡Windblade! ¡Pongan a salvo a este joven guerrero!-ordeno Optimus.

Windblade asintió, mientras que Ratchet se quedaba estático, no estaba del todo convencido con ello, más cuando Windblade hablo-Ratchet…él me protegió y salvo mi vida-.

-Supongo que es una razón válida-reconoció ayudando a su amiga a llevarlo a un sintió seguro para atender sus daños.

Megatron se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Optimus le bloqueo el paso-¡No irás a ningún lado Megatron!-aseguro Optimus desafiante y Megatron se rio.

-Tal vez yo no, pero…-con un movimiento de su mano, una colmena de Insecticons aparecieron-¡Ellos sí!-.

-Por la Matrix-expreso Optimus preocupado, al tiempo que Megatron arremetía contra él de nuevo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Windblade y Ratchet llevaron a Kitt hacia un sitio seguro, donde lo recargaron en una pared rocosa, el guerrero miro a ambos Autobots con evidente confusión-Yo…no entiendo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto mirando a ambos Bots.

-¿Realmente no tienes idea de quién eres, verdad?-pregunto Windblade.

-Yo…soy…Kitt y fui creado para proteger a los inocentes de los malos-explico Kitt.

-Entonces eres todo un Autobot-reconoció Ratchet, dejando a Windblade sorprendida, no era muy común escuchar a Ratchet expresarse así de alguien, pero cuando ocurría era digno de recordar.

-¿Un Autobot? Ese sujeto menciono a los Decepticons y una guerra ¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso? ¿Qué es Cybertron? ¿Qué…quien soy yo…?-pregunto confundido.

Ambos Autobots se vieron sin saber que decir, esto realmente era algo nuevo para ellos, pero antes de poder decir algo, Ratchet se dispuso a reparar las heridas de Kitt, cuando repentinamente, el sonido de algo acercándose capto su atención.

-Chatarra-gruño Windblade al ver lo que se acercaba.

Insecticons de la clase escarabajos, guiados por Hardshell hicieron acto de aparición, transformándose ante los Autobots-¡Esto es más que perfecto, tres Autobots por el precio de uno, bueno, dos y uno que no sabe que es!-declaro riéndose.

Windblade se puso en guardia y desenvaino su espada-¡Ratchet! ¡Te daré tiempo, mientras tú reparas a Kitt!-.

-¡Windblade no!-grito Ratchet alarmado, mientras que Kitt se quedaba sorprendido por el hecho de que lo estuvieran ayudando, cuando no hacia ni cinco minutos que se conocieron.

Windblade ataco a los Insecticons con mucha rapidez y agilidad, pero estos eran sumamente resistentes, la Autobot empleo sus turbinas para confundirlos, más Hardshell la sujetó de una pierna, estrellándola contra el suelo con violencia, para después darle una patada que la lanzo contra más Insecticons, quienes la sujetaron y comenzaron a golpearla.

-¡Hay que ayudarla!-exclamo Kitt disponiéndose a hacer frente, pero sus daños le impidieron.

-¡No estás en las condiciones, quédate aquí, yo ayudare a Windblade!-indico lanzándose a la batalla, invocando una cuchilla y golpeando a algunos Insecticons, pero estos no tardaron en darle un golpe con fuerza.

-¡Acábenlos y capturen a ese Transformer por la gloria de Megatron!-anuncio Hardshell alzando los brazos para poner énfasis en lo que decía.

-¡Ratchet!-grito Windblade al ver que su amigo estaba en problemas, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que desearía poder adquirir aquel poder que su hermana activo, pero justo cuando uno de los Insecticons se dispuso a atravesarla, Kitt apareció y le dio una patada.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!-bramo enojado y atacándolos de forma violenta, dejando a Windblade sorprendida por su ataque tan sorpresivo, en especial por el gran enojo que estaba mostrando en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto Windblade confundida-no es que me queje ni nada-aseguro agregando con rapidez eso.

-No estoy seguro, pero algo me dice que no son mis enemigos y que estos tipos no deben andar por ahí a sus anchas-explico Kitt colocándose en guardia y listo para la batalla.

Repentinamente, Ratchet apareció en el suelo gravemente lastimado, hecho que alarmo a ambos Bots-¿Te encuentras bien Ratchet?-pregunto Windblade.

-¡Si lo está, no lo estará por mucho tiempo!-declaro Hardshell preparándose para continuar con la devastación de los Autobots.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo a ti-dijo Ratchet en un tono de voz bastante extraño, algo que captó la atención de Hardshell.

Justo en ese momento, un portal se abrió y de este emergieron los poderosos Dinobots, rugiendo con ferocidad y arremetiendo contra los Insecticons, quienes no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, en especial cuando Slug los embistió con mucha fuerza, lanzándolos por los aires.

Kirax aprovecho ese momento para golpearlos con sus alas tan filosas como una espada, así como también les dio varios picotazos a los demás Insecticons, provocando que quedaran muy lastimados, antes de que Hardshell pudiera reaccionar, Grimlock arremetió contra él, mordiéndolo con fuerza en un brazo, para después levantarlo y lanzarlo por los aires, antes de que tocara el suelo, el poderoso Tyrannosaurio le dio un mortal y devastador golpe con su cola taladro.

-Guau… ¿Qué son ellos?-pregunto Kitt sorprendido por aquella repentina aparición de bestias robóticas prehistóricas.

-Esos son los Dinobots y veo que los llamaste en el momento oportuno-dijo Windblade viendo a Ratchet, que solo sonrió.

Hardshell se levantó algo lastimado, tenía intenciones de continuar con la batalla, pero Grimlock tuvo otros planes y ataco con una bola de fuego que lo golpeo con fuerza, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y con más daños que antes, rápidamente, los demás Insecticons lo levantaron y emprendieron la retirada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Optimus y Megatron estaban enfrascados en su feroz contienda, misma que se vio interrumpida cuando los Insecticons aparecieron en el cielo-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Yo no ordene la retirada!-bramo Megatron molesto de ver aquella insubordinación, repentinamente, un rugido capto su atención y al mirar se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Tú tienes a los Insecticons, Megatron, pero nosotros tenemos a los Dinobots!-declaro Optimus dándole un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, seguido de una patada y después un nuevo ataque a un costado del tirano, provocando que retrocediera, Megatron se dispuso a continuar con la lucha, pero sería demasiado pelear contra Optimus y los tres Dinobots.

-¡Esta vez tu ganaste, Optimus, pero recuerda, muchos planetas ya han caído bajo mi dominio y te aseguro que la Tierra no será la excepción!-prometió transformándose y retirándose del lugar por el momento.

-Jamás ocurrirá-juro Optimus viendo a los suyos acercarse a él-buen trabajo Ratchet, fue una decisión sabia llamar a los Dinobots en estos momentos-.

Los aludidos solo rugieron en señal de acuerdo, definitivamente aplastar Insecticons era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos-Aunque creo que es el momento de que vuelvan a su isla, antes de que llamen la atención-señalo Ratchet y Optimus asintió, por lo que el médico activo el portal y los tres Dinobots lo cruzaron para volver a su hogar.

Una vez que los Dinobots se retiraron, atención se centró en Kitt, el cual aún no sabía que pensar sobre todo este asunto-Saludos Kitt, soy Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots y quiero agradecerte la ayuda que nos proporcionaste en estos momentos-.

-Yo…no logro entender esto…pensé que era el único ¿acaso también fueron creados por Knight?-pregunto confundido.

-Por favor-dijo Ratchet con molestia ante esa pregunta.

-Somos Organismos Cibernéticos Autónomos del Planeta Cybertron, también conocidos como Autobots-y de esa forma, Optimus le contó a Kitt todo sobre la guerra contra los Decepticons y como esta termino por destruir su mundo natal, todo por culpa de la ambición de Megatron, quien ahora quería expandir su dominio al Universo entero-la Tierra es el último planeta que queda por conquistar y si lo consiguen, entonces significara el fin para la libertad de todos-.

Kitt guardo silencio un momento y miro sus manos-Estoy confundido, por alguna razón siento que conozco todo de lo que hablas, pero al mismo tiempo me resulta tan nuevo y desconocido-.

-Si vienes con nosotros podemos ayudarte a que entiendas lo que ocurre-le dijo Windblade-tienes todo lo necesario para ser parte del equipo-.

Kitt se quedó en silencio una vez más, pensando en lo que le estaban ofreciendo-Pero yo también tengo un deber que cumplir y es proteger a los ciudadanos inocentes de los criminales y terroristas que solo quieren causar daño-.

-Eso criminales humanos son poca cosa comparados a lo que Megatron y sus Decepticons harán-dijo Ratchet.

-Tranquilo viejo amigo, todo esto es demasiado confuso para Kitt, creo que lo mejor será darle un tiempo para que lo asimile y continúe con su labor, ya que él, a su manera, también protege a la humanidad-dijo el siempre sabio Optimus Prime.

-Hablas con sabiduría y con justicia-dijo Kitt-realmente eres alguien impresionante, mucho mejor que ese malvado, es verdad, necesito tiempo para pensar en esto y comprender que es todo lo que está pasando, si realmente soy de otro planeta o creado por humanos, pero una cosa si tengo clara y es proteger a la humanidad, si ustedes también comparten ese objetivo entonces considérenme su aliado-.

-Y será un verdadero honor-dijo Optimus estrechando la mano de Kitt, quien asintió y se dio la vuelta, transformándose para finalmente marcharse del lugar.

-Optimus, con todo respecto, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que ande por ahí sin la supervisión adecuada-dijo Ratchet.

-Lo que él creía saber ha cambiado de manera radical, necesita tiempo para comprender cuál es su lugar en el Universo, como todos nosotros, por ahora debemos estar agradecidos con que aceptara ser un aliado, ya que los Decepticons aún tiene tropas que pueden atacar en cualquier momento-señalo Optimus con seriedad y sus dos compañeros no pudieron estar en desacuerdo con su sabio y heroico líder.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un Transformer creado en la Tierra con partes de Autobots caídos en el pasado, el cual deberá buscar su lugar en el Universo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Franco: **_si lo recibí, pero recuerda que solo van a aparecer los OC que me llegaron a tiempo, no he visto por completo la lista, así que no sé cuáles llegaron a tiempo y cuáles no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_es el OC de un lector, por ello hay que ser cuidadoso con lo que se dice para evitar cualquier conflicto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_por ahora se ha descubierto la existencia de un Autobot creado en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_no lo he pensado, por ahora estoy sacando a los OC que hacen falta mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por ahora no se sabe bien que es el collar o porque produce ese efecto, es más, Sunset y Arcee ni siquiera se imaginan que es el collar el que provoca todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Franco, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Draizen, Dra Optimus Star 3, Zeus, Hades, El Redentor 777, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Speed Demon 24, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	24. Guerrero del Rayo

"_**Un misterioso Transformers había sido estado vigilado por la agencia para la que el Agente J trabajaba, descubriendo que se trataba de uno construido con partes de Autobots que murieron en batalla desde hace siglos, mismo que fue creado por la empresa Knight para ser una fuerza del bien y de la justicia, al saber eso, Optimus quiso saber más de él, al igualo que Megatron y cada uno trato de convencerlo de unirse a su bando, afortunadamente, las formas tan crueles de Megatron le mostraron a Kitt que él no era a quien debía seguir, pero cuando fue salvado por los Autobots y supo la historia de estos, se dio cuenta de que quizás él ya los conocía desde hace tiempo, pero todavía estaba muy confundido, por lo que decidió seguir solo por el momento, sin embargo, les aseguro que mientras compartieran la misión de proteger a la humanidad, podrían contar con él como un aliado valioso en esa guerra"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Guerrero del Rayo**

Pinkie Pie, Kenneth, Odd y Spike se encontraban en esos momentos con Side Burn dirigiéndose hacia una zona arqueológica ubicada en Yucatán, pues se había detectado la presencia de otra reliquia de Cybertron, por lo que era mejor obtenerla antes de que los Decepticons pusieran sus manos en ella, iban acompañados por Starlight y Bulkhead.

-Estas carreteras son muy poco transitadas, ni siquiera he visto alguna linda chica por aquí-dijo Odd cruzándose de brazos sumamente molesto.

-Estoy contigo Odd, no hay ninguna preciosidad en kilómetros de distancia-dijo Side Burn algo molesto por la falta de damas, aunque en su caso eran los Deportivos Rojos a quienes añoraba.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, tenemos que encontrar una reliquia más antes de que los Decepticons se apoderen de la misma-dijo Kenneth tras recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace algunas horas.

Ya que el Agente J les informo que algunos agentes que se infiltraron en grupos de excavación alrededor del mundo, ya fueran mineros o arqueólogos, todo esto con la finalidad de poder encontrar cualquier posible reliquia de Cybertron, les informo que habían descubierto una de ellas en aquellas zonas, por lo que Optimus los envió de inmediato, claro que tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos, aunque J ya se las había arreglado para que todos evacuaran ese sitio lo más rápido posible.

-Oye Kenneth ¿no fue aquí a donde se mudó nuestro viejo amigo?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Hablas de Zero? Sí, creo que quiso recorrer el mundo, pero primero quería conocer este lugar, así que es posible que viva por aquí-reconoció Kenneth.

-¿Quién es Zero?-pregunto Spike.

-Es un amigo que tuvimos hace algún tiempo, siempre era molestado por otros y nosotros lo defendíamos, le enseñamos lo que era Hakuna Matata y con ello vivió sumamente feliz-explico Kenneth.

-¿Qué es Hakuna Matata?-pregunto Side Burn, cuando repentinamente, Bulkhead le cerró el paso-¿Qué pasa Bulk?-pregunto alarmado.

-Compañía-respondió Bulkhead señalando al frente.

Ya que ahí se encontraban algunos Vehicons avanzando por los bosques, rápidamente, ambos Autobots buscaron formas de esconderse, algo que fue muy difícil para Bulkhead, pero al final consiguió encontrar un modo de ocultarse de sus enemigos, quienes rastrearon todo el lugar en búsqueda de posibles enemigos y la reliquia que su amo los envió a obtener.

-No hay señal alguna por esos alrededores-dijo uno de los soldados.

-Entonces lo mejor será volver con los comandantes cuanto antes-indico su compañero, al tiempo que ambos se transformaban a sus formas vehiculares y se dirigían hacia el sitio indicado.

Los dos Autobots salieron de sus escondites, aliviados de que no hayan sido descubiertos, en especial de parte de Starlight-Parece que no nos vieron, en serio tuvimos mucha suerte, considerando lo grande que eres, Bulk-dijo Starlight.

-Parece que estamos en la pista correcta-dijo Kenneth-muchachos ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?-.

-Creo que sí Kenneth, pero ¿Cómo se vería una jirafa que además de tener el cuello largo tuviera orejas largas como los conejos?-pregunto Odd imaginándose a dicho animal, provocando que todos se le quedaran viendo sin saber que decir ni que pensar, aunque Kenneth fue más expresivo, dándose un golpe en la frente con su palma.

-Creo que Kenneth se refiere al hecho de que si los seguimos podremos encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra la reliquia-dijo Starlight y Kenneth asintió.

Era obvio que ese era un buen plan, aunque también se corría el riesgo de que los Decepticons ya la tuvieran en su poder, por lo que debían darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no iban a permitir que los Decepticons se apoderaran de esa reliquia, fuera lo que fuera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Varios soldados Vehicons se encontraban buscando por la zona arqueológica la reliquia que su amo quería, siendo comandados por Knock Out y por Break Down, además de alguien un poco más confiable para esa misión, después de todo, Megatron aún estaba furioso por el fracaso de ambos en Europa.

-Dense prisa, tenemos que encontrar esa reliquia antes de que los Autobots aparezcan para entorpecer todo-dijo Knock Out.

-Deja que vengan y los haré pedazos-aseguro Break Down transformando su mano derecha en un martillo, cuando una risa se escuchó, al voltear se toparon con Nightshroud, el cual avanzo lentamente hacia ellos.

-No me hagan reír par de tontos, ya fracasaron en obtener una de las reliquias para Lord Megatron, así que es por eso que me envió a mí, para asegurarme de que no la vayan a perder de nuevo-dijo el comandante humano acercándose a ambos.

-No te creas la gran cosa solo porque nuestro amo te acogió y te convirtió en uno de sus comandantes de más alto rango-amenazo Break Down mirándolo con rabia-podrás ser especial, pero sigues siendo un humano que necesita recordar cuál es su lugar en el Universo-.

-Supongo que eso es algo cierto-reconoció Nightshroud dando un salto sorpresivo, quedando frente al rostro de Break Down, a quien derribo de un solo golpe, dejándolo tendido en el suelo-ahora, serías tan amable de decirme cual es mi lugar-pidió con tono frío y amenazante.

Break Down solo se quedó en silencio y miro con mucha sorpresa a Nightshroud, el cual lo miraba con bastante frialdad-Tranquilo comandante, Break Down no pretendía ofenderlo-dijo cuidando sus palabras-sabemos que usted es el único ser humano que realmente ha atraído la atención de Lord Megatron y lo acepto en sus filas por ello-dijo el médico.

-Yo soy el único humano que está de su lado porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase ahora a este planeta o a los humanos, ellos casi provocaron mi muerte y por ello van a pagarlo con la suya-aseguro Nightshroud-por ahora continúen buscando la reliquia, destruyan todo este lugar si es necesario, pero encuéntrenla-ordeno mirando a los soldados Vehicons.

-¡Si señor!-exclamaron los Vehicons comenzando con la búsqueda de la reliquia, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba observando todo lo que pasaba oculto detrás de una roca.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba el avance de sus tropas en la búsqueda de la reliquia, mientras otro grupo de Vehicons se encargaban de extraer Energon de una de sus minas, fue cuando Starscream hizo acto de aparición.

-Parece que ese humano sabe cómo tratar a la clase inferior, aunque él también es uno de ellos, por lo que no es extraño que sepa cómo hablar su lenguaje-dijo Starscream.

-Nightshroud ya no es un humano, Starscream, es un ser único en el Universo, ya que su cuerpo no solo absorbió el Energon, sino que además lo volvió parte de él, se podría decir que es una nueva clase de Cybertroniano-explico Megatron-y uno sumamente eficiente, si logra obtener una reliquia más podría comenzar a considerar la opción de cambiar a mi Primer General ¿no estás de acuerdo Starscream?-pregunto de manera maliciosa y cruel.

Starscream solo se rio con algo de nerviosismo-Bueno…es cierto que ha tenido muchos éxitos impresionantes y ha conseguido grandes hazañas, pero creo que sería demasiado pronto el darle un puesto tan alto e importante como ese…en mi humilde opinión, por supuesto-se apresuró a agregar, para luego darse la vuelta y formar un puño con rabia ante la idea de perder su puesto por culpa de un simple humano.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Yucatán**

Las órdenes de Nightshroud estaban a punto de cumplirse, pronto destruirán todo ese sitio arqueológico y con ello todos los tesoros que habían sido descubiertos y los que todavía no habían sido encontrados, pero justo cuando se dispuso a dar la orden, uno de los Vehicons fue derribado por un relámpago que salió de la nada.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto Knock Out-no hay nubes de lluvia o tormenta en el cielo-agrego observando el cielo.

-Parece que tenemos un intruso-dijo Nightshroud y fue cuando una figura humana hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello largo hasta la espalda de color rosa, ojos azules, (al tener rasgos algo Femeninos algunas chicas se le insinúan considerándolo hermoso) la misma altura que Sunset, el cual llevaba puesta una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo humano?-pregunto Nightshroud con cierta frialdad en su tono de voz.

-Vine a impedir que hagan daño a este sitio histórico, no permitiré que destruyan este lugar y todos los tesoros que se encuentran aquí-respondió el joven con una mirada desafiante, misma que se podía sentir aun con su capucha puesta.

Al escuchar eso, Break Down se rio divertido-Parece que todos los humanos son unos tontos insolentes-dijo con burla-pero si lo que quieres es morir con mucho gusto cumpliré tu deseo-aseguro volviendo a activar su martillo.

Nightshroud, al ser más analítico, se dio cuenta de que había algo sumamente extraño en ese humano-_"Él no es ordinario, algo me dice que no debemos bajar la guardia" _Break Down, no actúes de manera precipitada, analiza a tu oponente y luego atácalo-ordeno Nightshroud con seriedad.

Pero Break Down solo se rio divertido-Entiendo que usted es el comandante y todo eso, pero no tiene que preocuparse, este simple humano no es amenaza para mí-aseguro lanzándose contra el chico con intención de aplastarlo con su martillo, pero apenas lanzo el golpe, este desapareció a través de un portal que se abrió justo debajo de él-¿Qué?-exclamo el Decepticon confundido ante aquella repentina acción que ese humano había hecho.

Knock Out también se quedó sorprendido ante aquella acción de ese humano, nunca se imaginó que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer eso, mientras que Nightshroud no tardo en ubicarlo-¡Break Down, está arriba de ti!-informo con rapidez.

Cuando Break Down alzo la vista encontró a ese humano flotando arriba de él, al tiempo que alzaba sus manos y disparaba varios rayos contra el fornido Decepticon, dándole directamente y provocando que cayera al suelo algo aturdido, ante aquello, los Vehicons apuntaron con sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle, rápidamente, aquel joven creo portales que absorbían los disparos y los devolvían a los tiradores, provocando que cayeran al suelo algo lastimados, pero no vencidos.

-¿Cómo está haciendo eso?-pregunto Knock Out sorprendido ante ello.

-Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar-dijo Nightshroud invocando sus alas y lanzándose al ataque, quedando frente a frente con ese chico-muy bien, dime quien eres y cómo es posible que tengas esas habilidades-exigió de manera molesta y autoritaria.

El joven miro a Nightshroud con seriedad y respondió-Mi nombre es Zero Fullbuster y no soy quien tolera a quienes destruyen cosas valiosas o hermosas, mi deber es evitar que tú y tus maquinas asesinas destruyan un sitio lleno de historia como este-aseguro Zero con desafío.

-¿Maquinas asesinas?-pregunto Nightshroud y luego se rio divertido-ya veo, no tienes idea de quienes son ellos, por si no lo sabes, ellos son Decepticons y son miembros del imperio más poderoso de todo el Universo, y yo soy uno de sus altos comandantes, así que por tu bien, lo mejor será que no molestes y huyas mientras aun puedes hacerlo, antes de que decida acabar con tu miserable existencia, señor rosita-señalo con tono burlón.

-Entonces creo que tendrás que prepararte para la batalla, porque no dejare que hagan lo que quieran-aseguro Zero colocándose en guardia, listo para la batalla y Nightshroud solo se pudo en guardia.

-Como guste, te arrepentirás por haber desafiado al "Fénix Oscuros"-sentencio con crueldad.

Mientras ambos se miraban de forma retadora, Knock Out ya tenía fijado su blanco, siendo Zero-Muy bien, quédate ahí humano y despídete, es una pena, porque en serio me gusta ese color de cabello tuyo, pero bueno, a Lord Megatron no le agrada que se metan en sus asuntos-agrego preparándose para disparar, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba en su hombro, al voltear se topó con el rostro sonriente de Side Burn.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo y dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo contra el suelo, captando la atención de los dos contrincantes que estaban en el cielo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Los Autobots ya llegaron!-gruño Nightshroud molesto por aquella visión.

Break Down se levantó con furia y se dispuso a ir a la batalla una vez más, cuando Bulkhead apareció y le dio un tremendo golpe con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que se tambaleara, pero no que cayera.

-¡Bulkhead, estaba esperando que hicieras acto de aparición, de ese modo podré hacerte pedazos!-declaro preparándose para el conflicto.

-¡Sigue soñando Break Down!-reto Bulkhead y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando sus respectivas armas una vez más con una tremenda fuerza, demostrando una vez más que ellos eran puro musculo y de los pesados.

-¡Tú puedes Bulkhead!-grito Starligth animando a su amigo.

Por su parte, los tres chicos veían hacia el cielo-Que curioso, ese muchacho tiene el cabello rosa-observo Spike.

-Oye Kenneth ¿es o se parece?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth guardo silencio, ya que el joven también estaba preguntándose lo mismo en ese momento.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Side Burn alejando a Knock Out de sus amigos-¡Chicos, vayan y encuentren la reliquia! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!-indico el Autobot y los tres chicos asintieron, comenzando a correr para buscar la reliquia, mientras los dos guerreros en el cielo comenzaron su contienda, claro que Zero no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero al ver a esos otros dos robots gigantes aparecer y lidiar con quienes querían destruir ese sitio, entonces pudo confiar en que fueran de los buenos, al menos, eso era lo que esperaban.

Alzando sus manos lanzo varios rayos contra Nightshroud, quien los bloqueo todos con suma facilidad, dejándolo sorprendido, ya que nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer eso, rápidamente, Nightshroud se lanzó contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza y casi provocando que cayera, por fortuna se detuvo en el aire a tiempo, mientras que Nightshroud solo sonreía de forma burlona y algo sádica.

Bulkhead y Break Down se daban golpe tras golpe en sus respectivos rostros, volándose trozos de sus cascos con cada golpe-¿Por qué no aceptas que nunca nos vencerán? ¡Ya deberías aceptarlo, Bulkhead, jamás podrás vencerme o a cualquier miembro del ejército Decepticon! ¡Gobernamos el Universo!-aseguro Break Down.

-¡Mientras mi Spark siga intacta, seguiré luchando por la libertad de todos en el Universo y por todos mis amigos!-aseguro Bulkhead lanzando un fuerte golpe al abdomen de Break Down, quien activo su cañón y disparo su misil, Bulkhead rápidamente se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo.

En ese movimiento de esquivar se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba ese humano, mismo que encontraron peleando contra los Decepticons cuando llegaron, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de quien era, el que estuviera peleando contra los villanos le demostraba y bastaba para saber que tenían que ayudarlo, en especial porque se podía ver que estaba en clara desventaja, fue cuando tuvo una idea algo maliciosa y digna del estilo Wrecker.

-¿Qué sucede Break Down? ¡Parece que tu puntería se ha oxidado mucho!-señalo burlándose.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso Bulkhead!-bramo Break Down apuntándole de nuevo con su cañón y disparándole de nuevo.

Una vez más, Bulkhead lo esquivo a tiempo, mientras se aseguraba de colocarse en la posición correcta, lo demás dependería mucho de la suerte, pues él no era precisamente el miembro más listo del equipo y mucho menos el más acertado en cuanto a la coordinación, pero confiaba en que esto saldría bien.

-¡Vamos Break Down, pensé que querías hacerme pedazos y hasta ahora no has hecho más que fallar a donde quiera que disparas!-se burló de nuevo y Break Down gruño con furia, volviendo a disparar contra Bulkhead, el cual una vez más esquivo el misil subiendo por una colina.

-¡Deja de moverte Bulkhead!-bramo Break Down con rabia ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh vamos, se supone que estamos en una batalla, así que es más que claro que no iba a dejar que me dieras, pero creo que no debo preocuparme por ello, ya que no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo que digamos!-repitió Bulkhead con un tono de voz sumamente burlón.

Break Down miro a Bulkhead con más rabia que antes y era tanto su enfado que ya no le importaba nada, así que le apunto una vez más y disparo su misil contra el Autobot, el cual espero el impacto en cualquier momento, para después dar un salto hacia el suelo, el misil siguió su curso y se dirigió hacia…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Nightshroud protegiéndose del disparo con sus brazos, momento que Zero aprovecho para usar uno de sus portales para colocarse sobre él y dispararle un relámpago que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Ay no-exclamo Break Down al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡BREAK DOWN ERES UN IDIOTA!-grito Nightshroud estrellándose contra el suelo de forma muy violenta, provocando que Knock Out se distrajera y que Side Burn aprovechara esa oportunidad para darle un golpe con fuerza al rostro.

Break Down aun estático por su error no pudo evitar el ataque sorpresivo de Bulkhead, quien lo levanto sobre su espalda y lo arrojó al suelo con mucha fuerza, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y sumamente dañado, mientras los dos Autobots, junto con Zero se disponían a continuar con la batalla.

Ambos Decepticons se levantaron y vieron que Nightshroud había sufrido algunos daños, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que optar por la retirada estratégica, levantando al comandante se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido posible, definitivamente alguien iba a estar muy molesto por ello y no era precisamente el que recibió el disparo de Break Down.

-Bueno, parece que una vez más los Autobots han puesto en retirada a los Decepticons-dijo Side Burn con una sonrisa.

-Y todo gracias a esta jovencita, fuiste muy valiente-dijo Bulkhead sonriéndole a Zero.

-Soy hombre-respondió el chico, provocando que Bulkhead se quedara en shock, ya que por el color de cabello pensó que era una chica, más antes de que pudiera continuar hablando…

-¡Chicos! ¡Encontramos la reliquia!-grito Starlight apareciendo junto con Kenneth, Odd y Spike, mostrando que la reliquia que estaban buscando era el segundo pedazo del mapa que necesitaban unir para encontrar el arma más poderosa de todas.

Ambos Autobots estaban sumamente contentos con este nuevo logro, pero Kenneth y Odd quedaron mudos al ver al chico-¿Zero? ¿En serio eres tú?-pregunto Kenneth comenzando a sonreír, mientras que Zero miraba a ambos.

-Kenneth…Odd…no puedo creer que sean ustedes y veo que tienen compañía bastante interesante-observo viendo a los dos Autobots.

-Es una larga historia, misma que podemos contarte en la base, ya que aquí es algo peligroso-dijo Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de que los Decepticons descubran esta reliquia, hay que llevársela a Optimus cuanto antes-dijo Starlight y el grupo asintió, aunque Zero se veía algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los tres Decepticons se presentaron ante Megatron, aunque Nightshroud debía ser revisado cuanto antes debido a los daños que sufrió por el ataque de Break Down y de ese humano, pero aun así, tenía las fuerzas suficientes para informarle al tirano de lo ocurrido.

-Habríamos obtenido la reliquia y un espécimen sumamente interesante…si este idiota de Break Down no me hubiera disparado a mí-explico Nightshroud.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Se lo aseguro, todo fue un error!-declaro Break Down asustado, mientras que Megatron avanzaba de un lado a otro, escuchando el informe.

-Un error que nos costó una reliquia más, Break Down-señalo Megatron con tono de voz que claramente indicaba que no estaba nada contento, a pesar de sonar tranquilo-¿Acaso creíste que era buena idea disparar contra tu propio superior?-bramo furioso.

-¡Lo lamento amo, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar!-declaro Break Down agachándose por completo en una reverencia, en especial cuando Megatron activo su cuchilla y le apunto con ella a la cara.

-Si rompes esa promesa-de un veloz movimiento, Megatron cortó una parte del hombro de Break Down, mismo que cayo justo frente al Decepticon.

-Lo entiendo…mi señor…-dijo asustado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base, misma que dejo sin habla a Zero, como suele ocurrir con quienes van por primera vez a la base de los Autobots, le presentaron la pieza obtenida a Optimus, quien no pudo mostrarse más complacido, en especial cuando Ratchet la coloco junto a la otra y estas reaccionaron, pero no se unían.

-Aun no pueden volver a unirse, necesitamos obtener las otras cinco-dijo Ratchet.

-Entonces eso es lo que hay que hacer, no podemos permitir que Megatron se entere de la existencia de este mapa o pondrá más empeño en apoderarse del mismo-indico Optimus, para después darse la vuelta y mirar a sus amigos-lo hicieron bien y le estoy agradecido a usted, joven amigo, por haber contribuido en la recuperación de esta reliquia e impedir que los Decepticons pusieran sus manos en ella-dijo Optimus.

-No tiene que agradecerme, aunque francamente no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando-reconoció Zero.

-No te preocupes, te lo contaremos todo después-dijo Odd pasándole un brazo por el hombro-por el momento creo que estamos más interesados en saber que ha sido de tu vida-.

-Por esta ocasión, Odd tiene razón-dijo Kenneth-lo último que supimos de ti fue que ibas a entrenar con tu maestra; Keisa y ya no volvimos a saber de ti-.

-Lo siento, pero el entrenamiento que tuve tomo más tiempo de lo que pensaba, ya que tenía que deshacerme de muchas cosas que traía dentro de mí-explico Zero-pero debo decir que me sorprende hasta donde llego sus vidas, ustedes fueron un gran apoyo para mí y sabía que lo serían para todos-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No solo soy guapo, sino también muy sensible y comprensivo-dijo Odd, lo que le valió un zape de parte de Kenneth.

Optimus miro a los chicos con una sonrisa a través de su máscara, definitivamente la raza humana era especial, muy diferente a muchas otras especies que conoció en el Universo, incluyendo las Gemas, cuya directiva de servir a la Autoridad Diamante y actualmente a Megatron, no les permitía ser lo que ellas debían ser, no les dejaban ser libres, pero Optimus juraba que eso cambiaria y toda raza sería libre.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un nuevo aliado y la recuperación de la segunda mitad del mapa han aparecido, pero la guerra todavía continua"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_no amiga, J no tuvo nada que ver en ese proyecto, a él le informaron del mismo, nunca supo de eso hasta ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_afortunadamente no parecen ser demasiados y luego continuaremos con la historia original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y volviste a aparecer, pero ya viste lo que paso por culpa de Break Down. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, pero él quiere estar solo por el momento para saber más de su identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_genial para los humanos, pero no tanto para los Transformers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_por ahora continuamos con los OC y dentro de poco seguiremos con la historia principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por el momento seguirán apareciendo los OC y algunos son más aliados que otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por ahora se mantendrá en una búsqueda de identidad, mientras aparecen nuevos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_quiero poner, como bien mencionaste, un poco de variedad en los capítulos, como abras notado en este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_primero va a resolver sus dilemas personales y cuando se sienta listo se unirá a los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_se transforma de manera normal o tradicional, como prefieras llamarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_ayudo que fuera construido con base de Autobots y no como ocurrió con el modelo estrella del pelón imbécil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_todo a su tiempo, mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y espero que igual lo hagas con los OC que faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, Karin Light, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Nahuel 836, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, El Redentor 777, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	25. Vieja Amiga

"_**En las selvas de Yucatán, una nueva reliquia de Cybertron había sido detectada, por lo que una vez más, Autobots y Decepticons iniciaron una carrera para obtenerla, sin embargo, un misterioso aliado apareció, un joven llamado Zero, el cual lucho contra Nightshroud y dio tiempo para que Side Burn y Bulkhead llegaran a la zona donde se encontraba la reliquia, gracias a una maniobra de Bulkhead, Break Down termino dañando a su propio comandante, lo que valió en la retirada y la perdida de una nueva reliquia, misma que resulto ser la segunda parte del mapa que al unirse les revelaría el lugar donde se encontraba la reliquia más poderosa de todas y que podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, mientras que Zero resulto ser un viejo amigo de Kenneth y Odd, por lo que ahora era un aliado más de los Autobots y lucharía por la liberad de la Tierra, de la humanidad y de todo el Universo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Vieja Amiga**

Nuevamente una misteriosa nave se dirigía hacia la Tierra a una velocidad impresionante, ya había pasado los sensores del Némesis, lo que significaba que el siempre eficiente Soundwave ya la tenía localizada, así como también el punto exacto de su aterrizaje, algo que complació al tirano, en especial cuando se descubrió que la nave era de origen Decepticon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

La nave también había sido detectada por los sistemas de los Autobots y ahora Ratchet le informaba a Optimus-Parece que una nave más se aproxima a la Tierra-informo el médico.

-¿Otra? ¿Pues cuantos más quieren venir a nuestro planeta?-pregunto Rainbow Dash cruzada de brazos.

-Su mundo es el único que ha podido resistir los ataques de los Decepticons de manera exitosa, no es de extrañar que algunas razas quieran venir en búsqueda de refugio-explico Windblade.

-En otras palabras es muy probable que tengamos visitas de muchos planetas sin que nos enteremos-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Esa es una muy alta posibilidad-reconoció Arcee refiriéndose al extraterrestre con el que se encontraron hace algún tiempo.

Optimus dio un paso al frente-Ratchet ¿puedes identificar la nave o ponerte en contacto con su tripulante?-pregunto el noble líder.

-Me temo que no, pero una cosa si puedo hacer, es fijar el lugar donde va a aterrizar-respondió Ratchet comenzando a trabajar con rapidez, siempre ayudado por Twilight, en los últimos meses, el médico había aprendido a confiar un poco más en la peli violeta-muy bien Twilight ¿ya has podido triangular su posición?-pregunto.

-Afirmativo, aterrizara justo aquí, en uno de los bosques que se encuentran al norte del país-respondió Twilight mostrando el mapa, con el punto de aterrizaje destellante.

-Muy bien, Autobots prepárense para la misión, pero debemos mantenernos alerta, aún no sabemos quién o que podría haber llegado en esa nave-indico Optimus y el grupo asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El portal se abrió en el lugar indicado y de este emergieron Optimus, Arcee, Windblade, Bee, Bulkhead y Ratchet, este último en caso de que hubiera algún herido que necesitara de su atención.

-Manténganse alerta, no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento-indico Optimus y su grupo asintió, comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia el bosque, siempre cuidándose de cualquier posible sorpresa.

-Vaya, esto me recuerda mucho a los viejos tiempos ¿no estás de acuerdo Arcee?-pregunto Windblade y Arcee solo sonrió.

-Aunque se podría decir que esa época no ha pasado-respondió la Bot sonriendo y Bee emitió algunos de sus sonidos.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, si alguien intenta algo lo aplastare con mi puño-aseguro Bulkhead y Bee le respondió-¿Cómo que no tendré tiempo?-pregunto extrañado y la respuesta de Bee lo dejo algo confundido-bueno…si…eres rápido, pero yo soy fuerte y…-.

-Podrían dejar de discutir un momento, estoy detectando débiles de calor de más adelante, la nave está cerca-señalo Ratchet.

-Autobots, procedan con precaución-indico Optimus y el grupo avanzo lento, pero seguro, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa de los enemigos, finalmente, llegaron al lugar de aterrizaje o mejor dicho, al sitio donde la nave se estrelló.

Pues aquella nave efectivamente no tuvo el aterrizaje más tranquilo, era obvio por los árboles derribados y el camino de tierra formado en el suelo que la nave se había estrellado de manera algo violenta, cuando los Autobots se acercaron a revisar descubrieron que era de origen Cybertroniana y como ocurrió con la nave de Airachnid, tenía una fuga de Energon, lo que significaba que podría estallar en cualquier momento si no eran cuidadosos.

-Y para colmo es de origen Decepticon-gruño Windblade molesta-esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

-El lado bueno y es que es una nave de solo un tripulante-observo Ratchet-eso quiere decir que únicamente debía venir un solo Con a bordo-.

-¡De todos modos vamos a aplastarlo antes de que los Decepticons se enteren de ello!-declaro Bulkhead golpeando su palma con su mano, cuando una lluvia de disparos salió de la nada.

Ya que varios soldados Vehicons habían aparecido, así como algunos Insecticons siendo guiados por Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor-¡Creo que ya es un poco tarde para ello!-declaro Windblade comenzando a retroceder para cubrirse del fuego y poder contraatacar.

-¡Decepticons ataquen!-ordeno Waspanaitor.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo comenzando a disparar sus misiles contra los Autobots.

Los Autobots buscaron refugio y comenzaron el contraataque, incluso Ratchet se unió a la batalla, tal vez él casi no salía de la base a pelear, pero eso no significaba que no supiera como hacerlo, por lo que el grupo comenzó a contraatacar.

-¿Pueden ver algún nuevo elemento en sus filas?-pregunto Bulkhead y Bee respondió con un "no", claro que con sus característicos sonidos que siempre hacia al carecer de una voz.

-¡Autobots, mantengan la posición y recuerden tener cuidado al disparar a la nave, no queremos provocar una explosión estando tan cerca de la misma!-indico Optimus disparando y dándole a un par de Vehicons.

Uno de los Insecticons Escarabajos se abalanzo contra Bulkhead, pero este lo repelió de un golpe con su puño, al tiempo que Optimus lo sujetaba de las mandíbulas y lo lanzaba por los aires, estrellándolo contra un par de Vehicons.

-¡Optimus!-grito Ratchet cuando detectaron a más enemigos aparecer justo detrás de ellos, lo que significaba solo una cosa…

-¡Nos tiene rodeados!-exclamo Windblade preparándose para continuar con la batalla, cuando de la nada, un disparo golpeo a los Vehicons con fuerza y una figura apareció de entre los árboles, disparándoles a los Vehicons que atacaron por detrás.

Los Autobots no alcanzaban a ver de quien se trataba debido a la gran cantidad de árboles, pero conforme se acercaba pudieron ver de quien se trataba, efectivamente, era un Cybertroniano, de aspecto femenino y de estatura mediana, ella no cuenta con pies, ya que en su lugar tiene una rueda, aunque tampoco tiene su brazo izquierdo, en su lugar tiene un cañón un poco grande de color también morado.  
Tiene una pintura de color morado claro, unos ojos de color azul intenso, y su rueda de adelante la tiene atrás de su cabeza, casi simulándolo como si fuera una cola de caballo.

Aquella repentina aparición tomo por sorpresa a todos, mientras que Arcee se adelantaba-No…no puede ser-dijo sorprendida al ver de quien se podría tratar, mientras la Transformer daba un salto por una roca y disparaba hacia los Vehicons, dándoles directamente, pero aún quedaban más en la zona.

-¡Waspanaitor no contento con robot de pierna de rueda!-bramo Waspanaitor.

-¡Quienes interfieren en los planes de la realeza arderán!-bramo Infierno Rojo apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro la Transformer con voz femenina, para luego continuar disparando, pero sus disparos eran algo descuidados y uno de ellos termino dando justo en donde se encontraba la fuga de Energon de la nave.

-¡Autobots retrocedan!-ordeno Optimus con rapidez y fue cuando la recién llegada se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, por lo que siguió a los Autobots para alejarse lo más posible de la nave, al igual que los Decepticons e Insecticons, que también se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿A dónde van las tropas de Waspanaitor?-pregunto Waspanaitor confundido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-ay no-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la nave explotara y lo lanzara por los aires, muy lejos del lugar, por fortuna, el resto de las tropas, incluyendo Infierno Rojo escaparon, al igual que los Autobots.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco, los Autobots salieron de sus refugios sumamente aliviados de que la explosión no los haya alcanzado-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Optimus.

-Estamos bien, por suerte logramos alejarnos de la explosión antes de que fuera tarde-respondió Ratchet, cuando la recién llegada salió también ilesa.

-¡Oh sí! ¿Vieron eso? ¡A eso le llamo un daño letal al enemigo!-declaro con entusiasmo.

-Eso no fue parte de tu plan, solo disparaste de manera descuidada, como sueles hacerlo-dijo una voz algo seria y cuando la Transformer volteo abrió mucho sus ojos-creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pese al tiempo que ha pasado, Bold Brave-dijo Arcee cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Arcee!-grito Bold Brave saltando de su lugar y abrazándola con fuerza-¡No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años, jamás creí que te volvería a ver, estoy tan feliz!-declaro muy contenta.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-reconoció Arcee correspondiendo el abrazo-y eso es algo que nunca creí que diría-bromeo y Bold Brave se quedó muda al escuchar eso, no por el comentario, sino por el hecho de que Arcee lo dijera de una manera tan alegre y feliz, algo que no había ocurrido desde lo ocurrido con Cliffjumper, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo.

-Vinimos esperando encontrar cualquier clase de extraterrestre, incluso un enemigo y miren a quien terminamos encontrando, a una vieja amiga-dijo Windblade apareciendo.

-¡Windblade! ¡Señor…digo…señora…digo…!-.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, como bien le dije a Arcee en cierta ocasión, basta con decirme Windblade, después de todo, no soy tan amargada ni rígida como Ultra Magnus-bromeo Windblade demostrando su punto.

-¡Que me parta un misil! ¡Realmente eres tú vieja amiga!-bramo Bulkhead contento, al tiempo que la sujetaba entre sus brazos para levantarla y abrazarla de tal manera que la Bot casi sintió que la partían en dos.

-¡Tranquilo Bulk…también me da gusto verte…!-declaro Bold Brave como pudo, siendo soltada por Bulkhead-¡Bee!-grito saludando al explorador, el cual también la saludo con mucha alegría-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo, como los he extrañado a todos, incluso al buen Doc.!-declaro señalando a Ratchet.

-Vaya, nos encontramos después de tantos siglos y no pareces entender que nunca me ha gustado que me llamen "Doc."-gruño Ratchet, pero a pesar de su tono serio y gruñón de siempre, también estaba contento de volver a encontrar a una vieja amiga.

Finalmente, el momento que muchos esperarían, Bold Brave fijo su atención en quien fuera el noble líder que guio a los Autobots en la batalla por Cybertron y por muchos otros planetas, hace muchos años.

-Bienvenida Bold Brave, que gusto volver a verte, sana y salva-aseguro Optimus con un tono de voz amable y contento.

-Optimus Prime…señor…-Bold Brave se emocionó tanto que abrazo al líder, provocando que Ratchet y los demás se sorprendieran por la reacción de la Bot, que rápidamente se separó de su líder-lo siento señor…es solo que…es la alegría de verlo…en el Universo se corre el rumor de que usted…bueno…que usted…-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Optimus con tono amable.

-Es solo que…se dice mucho que usted fue derrotado y que los Autobots ya no existen más para oponerse al imperio de los Decepticons, algo que me negué a creer, yo sabía que estaba vivo, que todos estaban vivos-dijo muy feliz-pero nunca espere que los encontraría en este planeta a todos, a usted mi gran y valiente líder, a mi antigua mentora, la comandante Windblade y a mi mejor amiga; Arcee-señalo corriendo de nuevo a abrazarla-¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!-.

Arcee se quedó rígida ante eso, pero no duro mucho, ya que también correspondió el abrazo-Yo también te extrañe y mucho-reconoció sonriendo con dulzura, dejando a Bold Brave sorprendida y extrañada por la actitud de Arcee, lo último que recordaba de ella era que se convirtió en una Bot sumamente fría y distante, en especial después de lo ocurrido con Cliffjumper.

-Arcee ¿te sientes bien? Te noto algo diferente, en el pasado solo me habrías apartado y apenas habrías dicho palabra alguna-señalo Bold Brave mirando confundida a Arcee, quien solo rodo los ojos.

-Bueno…han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día, verá…-.

-Espera Arcee-la voz de Optimus se escuchó y el líder de los Autobots avanzo-Bold Brave, ya habrá tiempo para ponerte al tanto de nuestra situación actual, pero primero me gustaría saber cómo fue que llegaste hasta este planeta, en especial cuando tu medio de transporte fue una nave Decepticon-pidió Optimus con amabilidad.

Al escuchar la petición de su líder, Bold Brave se colocó en posición de firmes-¡Si señor! De hecho…todo comenzó tras la caída de Cybertron…-comenzó a narrar Bold Brave.

**-Flashback-**

_**Como recordara, pedí ser enviada al frente para combatir a los malvados Decepticons, sin embargo fue una decisión que muy pronto lamente, no por tener miedo, sino porque entre las filas se escuchaba los rumores de que el planeta estaba muriendo y que usted señor, había ordenado evacuar el planeta, en especial cuando se enteró de que Megatron había creado un arma capaz de destruir planetas, al principio no quise creer en eso, es decir…es cierto, Megatron era despiadado y comenzó la guerra que estaba matando a nuestro planeta y no es que dudara de usted señor…es solo que…no creí que Megatron fuera tan cruel como para destruir el mundo natal de todos los Transformers.**_

_**Me di cuenta de mi error cuando vi el Némesis sobrevolando el planeta, al tiempo que una de sus armas se preparaba para disparar contra Cybertron, apenas conseguí escapar con un grupo de Autobots, entre ellos Jazz, Iron Hide, Blurr y Jolt, todos en una nave de exploración, logramos salir justo a tiempo para ver como la poca vida de nuestro planeta era extinguida por los Decepticons.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Bold Brave detuvo su relato en ese punto y miro a su líder-Lo siento señor…en serio lo siento…-.

-No te preocupes, tú no eres responsable de nada, el único culpable de todo esto es Megatron-reconoció Optimus con mucho pesar, pues Megatron alguna vez fue un hermano para él.

-Espera un momento-intervino Ratchet-dijiste que conseguiste escapar con Iron Hide, Jazz, Blurr y Jolt-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡El buen Iron Hide! ¡Uno de los mejores integrantes de los Wreckers que jamás han existido, era una inspiración para mí! ¿Cómo esta ese viejo armatoste que siempre está armado hasta los dientes?-pregunto Bulkhead sonriendo emocionado.

Bold Brave guardo silencio un momento y cuando finalmente respondió lo hizo de una manera triste-Hecho pedazos, al igual que los demás-revelo con pesar, provocando que Bulkhead sufriera un shock por la impresión de escuchar eso.

-¡No!-exclamo retrocediendo y siendo detenido por Bee.

-Lo siento mucho, de hecho…yo llegue a pensar que Arcee-Bold Brave miro a su amiga, quien solo asintió en forma de comprensión, después de todo, ella también lo pensó.

-Estuvimos varados mucho tiempo en el espacio señor, pero siempre estábamos atentos a detectar cualquier posible señal de usted, un llamado, cualquier cosa que nos diera una pista de su ubicación, el ataque fue tan repentino que nunca supimos a qué mundo se dirigió tras la evacuación-explico Bold Brave continuando con su relato.

**-Flashback-**

_**No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos viajando por el espacio en búsqueda de más sobrevivientes, incluyéndolo a usted, durante ese tiempo, Jazz tomo el mando, después de todo, fue uno de sus comandantes de más alto rango y más confiables, así que la decisión no estuvo a discusión, sin embargo, no tuvimos éxito, varias veces nos detuvimos en algunos planetas para reabastecernos de Energon, pero siempre nos topábamos con tropas Decepticons o cualquier otra raza conquistada por ellos.**_

_**Muchos planetas ya están bajo el control de Megatron, incluso razas sumamente peligrosas y temibles como lo eran los Triceratons está a sus pies, no parece que haya alguien que no tema al nombre de Megatron, pero nosotros no perdíamos la esperanza de encontrarlo y de poder ponerle fin a su tiranía.**_

_**Mientras viajábamos hacia una de las muchas lunas del planeta llamado Júpiter, descubrimos que ahí también había un poco de Energon, ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin una sola gota y estábamos desesperados, sin embargo, sabíamos que ese lugar también estaba siendo explotado por los Decepticons ¿Qué podíamos hacer? No había más opción, mientras nos dirigíamos ahí, recibimos un llamado, un comunicado que nos dijo esperanza.**_

-Escuchen-indico Blurr detectando un llamado por el sistema de la nave.

-"A todos los Autobots que se refugian en el espacio, este es Optimus Prime y les envió este mensaje con las coordenadas que los llevaran a un planeta que se encuentra en la galaxia conocida como Sistema Solar, el tercer planeta, cuyos habitantes lo llaman Tierra, mismo que no solo es rico en Energon, sino que además es el último planeta que queda libre de la tiranía de los Decepticons, si quedan Autobots haya afuera, les pido que vengan cuanto antes y se unan a nuestra lucha por la libertad de este mundo, no podemos permitir que más inocentes sufran por culpa de nuestros errores"-.

Cuando la transmisión se terminó, los Autobots que se encontraban en la nave no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, era un mensaje que parecía ser enviado hace mucho tiempo, pero había la esperanza de que pudiera ser real, que Optimus aún seguía vivo, el problema era que sus reservas de Energon estaban realmente escasas, no les alcanzaría para llegar hasta la Tierra, así que decidieron dirigirse a esa luna y recolectar todo el Energon posible.

_**Jazz ordeno que actuáramos con precaución, ya que esa luna estaba llena de Cons, en serio, no habíamos visto tantos desde la caída de Cybertron, pero justo cuando pensamos que lo lograríamos nos descubrieron y comenzaron a atacarnos, luchamos con valentía, pero al final…solo quedamos Iron Hide y yo.**_

-¡Nos tienen rodeados!-exclamo Bold Brave alarmada, ya que los Decepticons no les permitían llegar hasta su nave.

Iron Hide sabía que la situación era muy mala, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, Optimus necesitaba ayuda y rápido, fue entonces que logro divisar algo-¡Por allá, hay una nave, tenemos que usarla cuanto antes!-indico Iron Hide-¡Ve adelante, yo te cubro!-le ordeno y Bold Brave asintió.

La Bot comenzó a andar por la superficie, disparando contra los Cons, mientras Iron Hide la seguía por detrás, siempre cubriéndola de los disparos enemigos, finalmente y con mucha suerte, lograron llegar hasta la nave, por desgracia descubrieron que era solo de un tripulante.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podremos entrar los dos!-gruño Bol Brave furiosa, mientras la lluvia de disparos continuaba.

-Lo sé-reconoció Iron Hide con un tono de voz algo extraño, antes de que la Bot supiera que iba a pasar, el miembro de los Wreckers la sujetó con fuerza y la metió dentro de la nave, presionando el botón de despegue y destruyéndolo para evitar que Bold Brave lo impidiera.

-¡Iron Hide! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Bold Brave alarmada.

-¡Ve a la Tierra y reúnete con Optimus, has todo lo posible por ayudarlo a terminar con esta guerra!-.

-¡No puedo dejarte!-gritaba Bold Brave haciendo intentos por detener la nave, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Solo vete niña tonta-ordeno Iron Hide sonriendo con resignación y algo de tristeza, para luego encarar a los Cons-¡Muy bien Cons! ¿Quieren un pedazo de esto? ¡Vengan por mí!-bramo lanzándose en un grito y comenzando a dispararles-¡Esto es por Jolt! ¡Esto por Blurr! ¡Esto por Jazz! ¡Esto por todos nuestros amigos Autobots caídos!-gritaba disparándoles sin detenerse en ningún instante, derribándolo a todos-¡Por Cybertron!-grito antes de recibir varios disparos de distintos flancos.

-¡IRON HIDE!-grito Bold Brave cuando la nave se alejó de la luna.

_**Esa fue la última vez que vi a Iron Hide y a mis amigos…**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Bold Brave termino su relato, miro a los Autobots y noto como Bulkhead tenía una mirada triste ante el destino de su amigo, para luego ver a Optimus-Lo lamento señor, debí haber hecho algo más para salvarlos-dijo con tristeza y pena.

-Iron Hide tomo su decisión en ese momento, al igual que los demás-dijo Optimus con comprensión-y te envió a la Tierra con la finalidad de que te unieras a nuestro equipo para evitar que los Decepticons sigan haciendo daño al Universo-.

-No puedes dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano-dijo Arcee acercándose-ni el de los demás, así como el de todos los hermanos que perdimos en esta guerra-.

Bold Brave vio con suma extrañeza a la Bot que siempre considero su mejor amiga-No entiendo, en otro momento me habrías regañado por no haberme esforzado más en salvarlos-dijo extrañada-no es que me queje, claro-agrego rápidamente.

-No tientes tu suerte, porque aun puedo hacerlo-dijo Arcee y Bee le dio una explicación a Bold Brave sobre la actitud de Arcee.

-¿Conociste a alguien que te ha ayudado a mejorar?-pregunto sorprendida por aquella revelación y Arcee desvió la mirada.

-Yo no lo llamaría "cambio"-aseguro Arcee.

-Por el momento es hora de volver a la base, allá continuaremos con la conversación-indico Optimus y el grupo asintió.

-Y tienes que prepararte, porque si vas a quedarte en la Tierra, necesitaras de un modo vehicular para pasar desapercibida entre los humanos-señalo Bulkhead y Bold Brave ladeo la cabeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Cuando los Autobots volvieron a su base, los hermanos se alegraron al ver a Bold Brave y que decir de ella, realmente era una reunión sumamente emocionante y emotiva, pero más grande fue la impresión de la Bot al conocer a los humanos.

Bee se encargó de presentarla ante todos, a quienes llamo como valiosos aliados que la ayudarían a adaptarse a la vida de la Tierra, como lo hicieron con Arcee, en especial su amiga humana.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Bold Brave agachándose-ay, todos son una ternurita, en especial ella-dijo señalando a Fluttershy, quien se ruborizo un poco-y él-dijo señalando a Kenneth.

-¡Oye yo no soy tierno!-se quejó Kenneth.

-Ah, hasta enojado es muy lindo-dijo Bold Brave y Kenneth gruño al escuchar eso.

-Oye Bold Brave-la voz de Arcee se escuchó-quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial-.

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunto Bold Brave acercándose para ver de quien se trataba.

-Quiero presentarte a Sunset, ella es la humana de la que hable-informo Arcee presentando a la peli fuego, quien dio un paso al frente, quedando ante Bold Brave.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Bold Brave sonriendo-me gusta el color de tu cabello, es como rayos del sol-.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar eso, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar eso-Me da gusto conocer a otra gran amiga de Arcee, ya que así podré escuchar más historias de lo amargada que solía ser Arcee-bromeo Sunset.

-Anda, ríete de mí, de todos modos yo no soy la que ahora tiene que estar comunicándole a su madre donde se encuentra cada media hora-le devolvió Arcee, refiriéndose al acuerdo que Celestia hizo con su hija tras descubrir a los Autobots.

-Repíteme eso si te atreves, señorita pequeña, frágil e indefensa-reto Sunset.

-Te mostrare quien es pequeña, frágil e indefensa-le aseguro Arcee, al tiempo que ambas se reían divertidas, Bold Brave miraba aquella escena sin saber que pensar, por un lado le agradaba conocer a los humanos, en serio eran criaturas divertidas, pero ver a su mejor amiga tan abierta con una humana…era algo extraño.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una amiga del pasado ha llegado a la Tierra y se ha unido a los Autobots, pero…"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_voy a pensar que quedaste satisfecha con la respuesta que di sobre el Agente J y el proyecto de la empresa Knight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_creo que hay sus excepciones, ya que el tirano sabe que muchos no se atreverían a nada por miedo a su presencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y vaya que a Megatron no le agrado eso, en serio se puso furioso por aquella derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_los humanos somos arrogantes y en nuestra arrogancia no nos damos cuenta del mal que hacemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_lo mismo te digo a ti, mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_definitivamente es una frase que en serio puede ayudar en momentos malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_espera y lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por ahora apareció una nueva aliada, misma que también es una vieja amiga de Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_ciertamente, desconoce que se trata de un mapa y por ello no le ha dado la importancia que merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_nada que Hakuna Matata no pueda solucionar, en serio, si les entiendes bien son palabras mágicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_creo que en México hace falta un poco más de mano dura, tomando en cuenta como está la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ya lo leí, pero se me olvido comentar, lo siento, pero lo repito, Snape es mi personaje favorito, en serio que deja a James en vergüenza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y espera a que veas lo que va a pasar más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_siempre es bueno mencionar las raíces de cada uno, aunque sea brevemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Franco, Moon-9215, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	26. Vieja Amiga Segunda Parte

"_**Una misteriosa nave llego a la Tierra una vez más, misma que era de origen Decepticon y de un solo tripulante, por lo que tanto los Autobots como los Decepticons se dieron a la tarea de interceptarla para averiguar de quien se trataba, pero los Autobots fueron emboscados por Vehicons e Insecticons, afortunadamente para ellos, quien viajaba en esa nave era una vieja amiga de Arcee, llamada Bold Brave, quien rápidamente se unió al conflicto y de manera algo accidental, pero efectiva, logro hacer que los Decepticons retrocedieran, una vez que el peligro paso les conto lo que ocurrió, ella escapo de Cybertron con otros cuatro Autobots, por desgracia, mientras se dirigían a una luna de Júpiter, fueron atacados por soldados Decepticons, quienes acabaron con sus cuatro compañeros, dejando a Iron Hide, uno de los integrantes, sacrificándose para enviarla a la Tierra después de detectar un mensaje de auxilio de parte de Optimus, mismo que fue enviado hace algún tiempo, ahora hay una nueva Autobot en el grupo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Vieja Amiga**

**Segunda Parte**

Con el sol en el horizonte, Bold Brave salió hacia la autopista a las afueras de Ponyville, acompañada por Pinkie Pie y Rainbow, con la intención de encontrar un perfecto vehículo para que sea su modo alterno.

-¿Qué tal ese?-pregunto Pinkie Pie señalando un camión de reparto.

-No lo creo, me parece más del estilo de Optimus que mío-dijo Bold Brave.

-Es cierto, necesitas de algo más ligero y ágil, algo como eso-dijo Rainbow señalando un deportivo de color rojo que viajaba a toda velocidad.

-Y ser acosada por Side Burn ¡Olvídenlo!-suspiro-¿Es todo lo que hay en su planeta?-pregunto con un tono algo decepcionado.

-No, pero por aquí no hay muchos autos último modelo que digamos-explico Rainbow encogiéndose en hombros.

-Qué pena me da su caso-dijo Bold Brave y entonces Pinkie Pie tuvo una idea.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡En vez de ser un auto, serás algo mucho más de tu estilo!-declaro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que tanto la Bot como la chica de cabello arcoíris la miraran con algo de confusión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream se presentó en uno de los laboratorios de la nave, donde Megatron se encontraba estudiando la muestra de Energon Oscuro que había obtenido en batallas pasadas contra los Autobots, el tirano había estado estudiándolo minuciosamente, pero aun no encontraba la llave para liberar tal poder.

-Sangre de Unicron ¿Cómo comprender toda la magnitud de infinito poder?-se preguntó mirando el fragmento con bastante interés.

-Mi señor, quizás debería tomarse un respiro, me preocupa que estar tanto tiempo cerca de ese Energon Oscuro pueda tener efectos terribles en usted-dijo Starscream mirando a su líder.

Más Megatron no se apartó del Energon en ningún instante-Los Autobots están aumentan sus fuerzas a cada instante, lo último que necesito es que sigan haciéndolo, tengo que encontrar un modo para controlar todo el poder que alguna perteneció al Transformer más poderoso y despiadado de todo el Universo, y cuando finalmente haya comprendido todo su poder, ni siquiera Optimus será capaz de detenerme-sentencio Megatron sonriendo de manera cruel y desalmada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El grupo de amigos se encontraba esperando a que Bold Brave llegara a la base, las únicas de los humanos que no estaba presente eran Sunset y Fluttershy, la primera porque tuvo que ir a casa de su madre por algunas cosas y la segunda porque se encontraba ocupada en el refugio de animales.

La puerta del hangar se abrió y una Moto Italika 125z, de color morado hizo acto de aparición, llevando con ella a Rainbow y a Pinkie, quienes bajaron de la misma, al tiempo que se transformaba en Bold Brave.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esa modalidad es más de mi estilo!-declaro sonriendo contenta de haber encontrado una forma alterna que realmente le gustaba-¡Y lo que es mejor, también soy una motocicleta, al igual que Arcee!-agrego emocionada.

-Estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de ello-dijo Windblade sonriendo de brazos cruzados, Bold Brave comenzó a buscar a la susodicha por la base, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está Arcee? Estoy tan emocionada por mostrarle mi nueva forma alterna-expreso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya no debe tardar, acompaño a Sunset a unos encargos y volverá dentro de poco-respondió Side Burn.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Bold Brave poco a poco desapareció-Oh… ¿volvió a salir con Sunset?-pregunto entre seria y algo molesta.

-No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo, Arcee es la guardiana de Sunset, es natural que permanezca a su lado en todo momento-dijo Twilight desde su asiento.

-Bueno…eso es cierto, pero…no veo que los demás estén protegiéndolos tanto como ella lo hace con Sunset-señalo Bold Brave algo extrañada, era cierto que todos los guardianes de los humanos hacían su trabajo a su manera, pero parecía que Arcee tenía un gran interés en proteger a Sunset.

Windblade suspiro y se acercó a Bold Brave-Oye, no te pongas así, Arcee está feliz de verte, no dudes de eso, pero ella tiene que cumplir con su obligación-antes de que la conversación continuara, Arcee apareció con Sunset sobre ella.

Una vez que estuvieron en la base, Sunset bajo de la moto y esta se transformó en Arcee-No puedo creerlo, en serio tu madre…creo que estábamos mejor antes de que supiera quienes éramos-dijo algo molesta.

Sunset solo bufo-Estoy de acuerdo, en serio a veces es tan insoportable-gruño Sunset sentándose y tomándose una soda fría para calmar sus nervios en esos momentos.

-Supongo que las cosas no salieron del todo bien con la directora Celestia-observo Twilight sentándose al lado de su pareja.

-Desde que supo que Arcee es un robot del espacio ha estado sobre nosotras como una sanguijuela, me envía mensajes cada tres minutos para preguntarme donde estoy, si estoy con Arcee, en una misión, cosas como esa-gruñía Sunset.

-Parece que no confía para nada en que puedo proteger a Sunset, como si no lo hubiera hecho en los últimos meses-gruño Arcee también algo molesta.

Bulkhead no pudo evitar reírse, mientras se acercaba a Bold Brave-Son muy parecidas ¿no crees?-pregunto divertido.

-Si…vaya que lo son-dijo Bold Brave sintiéndose algo incomoda por la cercanía de ambas.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-pregunto Applejack tras acomodar algunas cosas.

-Se encuentra en el refugio de animales, me pidió que fuera por ella en cuanto me avisara-respondió Prowl-así que debo esperar a que me llame, ese es el protocolo reglamentario-.

Bold Brave miro a Bulkhead-Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que Prowl seguía siendo tan respetuoso de las normas como lo recordaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lo que nadie sabía era que en esos momentos, casi al otro lado del planeta, dos figuras corrían por los tejados de algunas casas, siendo la que iba al frente perseguida por la segunda, ambas quedaron frente a frente, viéndose de manera detenida y sumamente seria en todo momento, al tiempo que se podía sentir una gran tensión entre las dos personas.

-Ya no tienes a donde ir, entrégame ese cristal ahora mismo antes de que ocurra algo terrible-advirtió la perseguidora con una voz que era claramente femenina.

-Olvídalo, el momento se está acercando, este planeta no es lo que creíamos, él está furioso por lo que ha ocurrido y más ahora que ha sentido la presencia de un viejo enemigo, pronto se alzara y todo estará acabado, pero primero necesita de la ayuda de alguien sumamente perverso, alguien cruel y despiadado que lo ayude a obtener su poder al máximo-expreso la segunda persona, cuya voz también indicaba que era femenina.

-Pues te vas a llevar una gran decepción, ya que no existe nadie que cumpla con semejantes expectativas y hablas mucho de "él", pero ni siquiera dices quien carajos es o si realmente es alguien-.

-Pronto lo averiguaras, pronto todos en este detestable planeta lo averiguaran-declaro sacando una esfera de entre sus ropas y sonriendo de forma siniestra la arrojo al cielo, abriendo un portal.

-¡No hagas esto! ¡Si no es por mí, hazlo por ella, porque ambas la queremos, sabes que es verdad!-.

La persona que activo el portal se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego miro a su perseguidora-Ya es tarde para volver atrás-dijo dando un salto y cruzando el portal.

-¡No!-grito la otra chica tratando de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde y el portal se abrió-¡Mierda! Bueno, al menos yo también tengo una de esas cosas, solo espero llegar a un sitio cercano a donde ella haya ido-dijo lanzando la esfera y abriendo un portal que cruzo también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Tal como todos mencionaron, Fluttershy se encontraba ocupada en el refugio de animales, atendiendo a todos sus queridos peluditos, dándoles de comer, bañándolos y atendiéndolos en caso de estar enfermos o heridos, como era el caso de algunos que sufrieron abandono o maltrato.

Fluttershy realmente tenía un don con los animales, vaya que estos confiaban de inmediato en ella, incluso animales que podrían ser considerados peligrosos como serpientes, zorros, coyotes, lobos o hasta uno que otro animal como un tigre joven se dejaban querer por ella, porque Fluttershy no los miraba con miedo o con desconfianza, ella los miraba a todos con cariño, amor y afecto.

-Ahora ¿Cómo se dice?-pregunto mirando al tigre que se había roto una pata al tratar de devorar a una oveja que estaban llevando a cirugía, el tigre solo gruño con dolor y pena-ya sé, ya sé, en la naturaleza tu comes animales como él, pero no estamos en la naturaleza, estamos en un refugio y aquí recibes tu comida de parte de los cuidadores, así que la próxima vez trata de no comerte a los demás pacientes, por favor-pidió Fluttershy haciendo una mirada increíblemente dulce y adorable, provocando que el tigre le lamiera el rostro con cariño-así está mejor-.

Fluttershy continuo con sus labores, le faltaba poco para salir, así que debía llamar a Prowl para que fuera a recogerla, pero primero se despidió de sus amigos del refugio, tanto animales como encargados, todos la despidieron con una gran sonrisa, esa chica realmente era especial.

Cuando Fluttershy salió del refugio y se dirigió a la calle, chocó contra una persona y cayó al suelo, lo que provoco que se avergonzara enormemente-¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, venia distraída y no me fije!-se disculpaba, al tiempo que se colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza a modo de protección, algo que siempre hacia cuando se sentía amenazada, aunque fuera por algo sumamente insignificante.

-Se ve que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo muy temerosa de hasta tu sombra-dijo una voz con tono de broma, hecho que captó la atención de Fluttershy, pues esa voz no le era tan desconocida.

Armándose de valor, Fluttershy aparto las manos de su cabeza para ver con quien había chocado, llevándose una gran sorpresa, ya que se trataba de una chica alta de 1,75, morena cabello lacio negro hasta los hombros siempre cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, ojos de color rojo carmesí, pendientes azules, viste una playera negra sin mangas, chaqueta azul, jeans de color azul y botas con tacón negras, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo has estado Fluttershy?-saludo la chica sonriéndole de forma gentil y dulce.

-¡Myra!-grito Fluttershy saltando a sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión-¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!-declaro sonriendo con infinita emoción en su tono de voz.

-A mi también me da gusto verte otra vez, sabía que estarías aquí, después de todo, solo tú podrías pasártela aquí más tiempo que en tu casa o en cualquier otro lugar-dijo Myra sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Fluttershy, provocando que la chica tímida se ruborizara.

-Myra…no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo volviéndola a abrazar-después de que tú y Lucy se marcharon de Ponyville no volví a tener noticias de ninguna…me preocupe mucho…y paso tanto tiempo desde que tuve noticias de alguna que llegue a pensar que…-.

-Oye, tranquila, no tienes que decirlo, aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento mucho todo este tiempo que estuve sin enviarte un mensaje, pero…bueno…ocurrieron muchas cosas desde que me marche de Ponyville y pues…-.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Vino contigo? ¡También quiero verla!-declaro Fluttershy sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno…es algo…largo de explicar…-dijo Myra sin saber que decir ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, pues las noticias que le traía no eran precisamente las mejores, pero antes de continuar, Fluttershy le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¡Espera! ¡Vayamos a otro lado a platicar, estoy ansiosa por saber todo lo que has hecho en estos años!-declaro tomándola de la mano y llevándose a Sugar Cubbe Corner, el lugar más popular de la ciudad entre los jóvenes.

Myra solo se pudo sonrojar ante aquella acción, mientras se preguntaba cómo le diría a Fluttershy de lo ocurrido con su antigua amiga, realmente no sería algo muy sencillo, aunque ella tampoco podía decir lo mismo de lo que descubrió de sí misma en todo ese tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar**

La base de Ponyville, misma que se encontraba a unos 10 kilómetros dejando atrás la ciudad, el lugar donde el hermano mayor de Twilight y Spike trabajaba, es decir, Shining Armor, un joven cuya carrera militar iba en ascenso, siendo recientemente promovido a capitán debido a su excelente historial académico, don de mando, etc.

-Si cariño, regresare a tiempo para la cena, el día ha estado algo lento, así que no creo que me tarde más de una o dos horas-decía mientras hablaba por teléfono con su esposa Cadence-por supuesto que lo recuerdo, no te preocupes, nos vemos pronto cariño-dijo cortando la comunicación y disponiéndose a volver a su trabajo un rato más antes de irse.

Repentinamente, una extraña figura hizo acto de aparición en la entrada de la base militar, captando la atención de los dos soldados que ahí se encontraban, quienes vieron a la figura acercarse lentamente, conforme se acercaba, pudieron ver cómo era.

Se trataba de una chica alta y esbelta midiendo 1 metro con 80cm tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello largo y blanco hasta la espalda, su cuerpo tallado con las marcas de la guerra y los tatuajes de combate como símbolo de algo malignos, en sus ojos refleja bien sus nulas emociones, cambiando a color más oscuro cuando usa su poder, así como una gema de forma de cristal en su frente.

Lleva un traje blanco como la nieve y ébano que los cubre de pies a cabeza, con la excepción de su estómago, que se deja abierto a los elementos; Anillos verdes cubren sus muñecas, tobillos y justo debajo de sus rótulas, con una capa larga que ella Inusualmente lleva en la línea de su cintura

Sobre su traje lleva una armadura metálica oscura con detalles morados

Las hombreras siendo dobles pero ahora sobresalen un poco más y son más afiladas  
El peto complejo, es una combinación de varias piezas que están dispuestas para simular la silueta de un ave en el pecho. Las protecciones de los brazos, el protector del brazo izquierdo adoptando una forma triangular, con una de las esquinas larga y puntiaguda, el protector del brazo derecho es cuadrado con 2 aletas largas y puntiagudas.  
Botas a la armadura, que se unen con las protecciones de la pierna y las rodilleras, en la parte superior las puntas son largas y afiladas, mientras que en la parte posterior se puede ver una pequeña garra. Cinturón semi-falda de corazas triangulares que cubren los lados de la cintura.

-¿Qué desea señorita? Esta es área restringida ¿se encuentra perdida?-pregunto uno de los guardias, siendo derribado por un disparo eléctrico de parte de aquella "chica", mismo que lo lanzo sobre la cerca.

-¡Alto!-grito el segundo guardia apuntándole con su arma-¡No dé un paso más!-advirtió, pero la chica continuo avanzando-¡Se lo advierto! ¡Deténgase o abriré fuego!-la chica solo avanzaba y lo miraba de una manera bastante seria e inexpresiva-¡Lo siento!-bramo jalando el gatillo y disparando, solo se escuchó ese sonido, pero cuando miro los resultados grande fue su asombro.

Pues la bala quedo girando sobre el pecho de la chica sin atravesarlo, como si una extraña energía estuviera impidiendo el avance de la bala, ese hecho dejo estático al soldado, quien por estar con su impresión no pudo evitar que la chica le devolviera el disparo, dándole justo en la cabeza, perforándosela y matándolo, tras eso, continuo su avance.

-Si mi amo, cumpliré con su voluntad-dijo con tono frío, al tiempo que ingresaba en la base y comenzaba a atacar a los soldados que se encontraban en su camino.

Los sonidos de disparos y gritos llegaron hasta oídos de Shining, que se encontraba revisando algunos papeles en ese momento cuando comenzó todo aquel alboroto-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó levantándose y siendo derribando por una potente explosión que lo lanzo al otro lado de la oficina.

Sintiéndose bastante aturdido por el impacto de la explosión, Shining Armor apenas pudo ver como una chica flotaba por la base, repeliendo a cuanto soldado intentara hacerle frente, había algo en ella que no le agradaba y como pudo, consiguió enviar un mensaje de ayuda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

Uno de los soldados llego hasta la oficina del alto mando-¡Señor! ¡Acabos de…!-.

-¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar a la oficina de su superior?-pregunto un osito de peluche vestido como todo un militar-¿Qué no sabe que a nuestro general no le gusta que toquen sin entrar, digo, que entren sin tocar?-.

Normalmente, eso sería algo sumamente raro, pero los soldados de ese lugar ya estaba acostumbrados-Lo siento…Sargento Rambo…es solo que…hay un problema, la base militar de la ciudad de Ponyville está siendo atacada, nuestros satélites identificaron al agresor como alguien que emite una radiación similar a la de los Autobots y los Decepticons-informo el soldado.

-Bueno, ya que nuestro general se encuentra indispuesto por el momento, dígame soldado ¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer en estas circunstancias?-pregunto Rambo siendo movido por una mano escondida debajo del escritorio.

-Bueno…señor…creo que enviar tropas y…-.

-¡Enviar tropas! Dice que enviar tropas, cielos, como se nota que soy el único que sabe lo que se debe hacer por aquí, además de nuestro general claro está, deben notificar a los expertos en ataques de otro mundo, avise al Agente J cuanto antes y dígale que envié a Prime y a su equipo a ese lugar-ordeno Rambo.

-¡Si señor, de inmediato!-declaro el soldado retirándose.

Una vez que el soldado se retiró, el general salió de debajo del escritorio-Cielos Sargento Rambo, como se nota que usted es el único que usa la cabeza por aquí ¿Cómo dice?-pregunto acercándose el osito a la oreja-¿un ascenso? No exagere sargento, no exagere… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me vaya a dónde? ¡Sargento! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a su oficial superior! ¡Treinta días de castigo! Bueno, que sean diez, tiene suerte de ser tan adorable-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El Agente J acababa de llegar a la base para inspeccionar a los Autobots, así como también conocer a la nueva integrante, misma que realmente demostraba ser la más joven de los Autobots de muchas maneras, cuando recibió el llamado del Pentágono.

-¡Prime! ¡Tenemos un serio problema!-informo J.

-¿Qué sucede Agente J?-pregunto Optimus mirando a J con seriedad.

-Acaban de informarme que una de las bases de Ponyville está siendo atacada en estos momentos, parece que una fuerza muy similar a la de los Cons, pero no parece que sean ellos-informo extrañado.

Mientras aquella información dejo confundidos a todos, en Twilight y Spike apareció una expresión de alarma-¡La base de Ponyville!-exclamo la peli violeta aterrada.

-¡Ahí trabaja nuestro hermano mayor!-señalo Spike en iguales condiciones que su hermana.

Bee se agacho para calmar a ambos, mientras Sunset tomaba de la mano a su pareja para tranquilizarla-¿A qué se refiere con una fuerza similar a los Decepticons, pero que no son ellos?-pregunto Ratchet.

-No estoy seguro, pero quien sea que este atacando la base se dirige al hangar de armas, al parecer está en búsqueda de algo y los soldados no han sido capaces de frenarlo-informo J.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir cuanto antes; Arcee, Bumblebee, Bold Brave, Windblade, Bulkhead, vengan conmigo, el resto quédense aquí y esperen mi orden, podríamos necesitar apoyo en cualquier momento-indico Optimus y los demás Autobots asintieron, las chicas se emocionaron al escuchar de una nueva misión, pero Optimus intervino-lo siento, pero hasta no saber qué es lo que enfrentaremos, lo mejor será que permanezcan en la base-señalo Prime y las muecas de decepción no tardaron en notarse.

Bold Brave no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción, esta iba a ser la primera vez en muchos siglos que volvería a pelear al lado de su mejor amiga, estaba muy emocionada, finalmente pasarían algo de tiempo juntas y lejos de Sunset, pero…

-¿Estas lista para esto, Sunset?-pregunto Arcee, dejando a Bold Brave confundida.

-Siempre-la peli fuego miro a su novia-no te preocupes, te prometo que traeremos a tu hermano sano y salvo-.

-Sé que lo harás, pero ustedes también vuelvan con bien, por favor-pidió Twilight mirando a su chica y a Bee, quien asintió.

-Mucha suerte Bulk-le deseo Starlight.

-¡Gracias amiga!-agradeció Bulkhead.

-¡Oye, oye, Arcee!-la voz de Bold Brave se escuchó-¡Optimus dijo que los humanos deben quedarse, no creo que sea buena idea llevar a Sunset a la misión!-.

-Normalmente estaría de acuerdo, pero Sunset es necesaria para la misma-señalo Arcee.

-Es verdad, el poder que ambas liberan podría sernos de utilidad en este momento-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

-¿Poder?-pregunto Bold Brave confundida.

-Con algo de suerte lo verás-le aseguro Side Burn-es algo sumamente increíble y cool-.

-Optimus ¿estás seguro de esto? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que lo activan, podría ser muy peligroso-dijo Ratchet.

-Tomando en cuenta lo que está pasando no tenemos muchas opciones, activa el Portal Terrestre-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

Una vez activado el Portal Terrestre, los Autobots se retiraron para ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría en aquella base militar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar Ponyville**

Optimus emergió del mismo, seguido por sus camaradas Autobots, quienes quedaron sorprendidos por la destrucción de la base-Cuesta creer que no hayan sido los Decepticons-dijo Windblade y Bee emitió otro de sus sonidos.

-Bee tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar al hermano de Twilight y cualquier posible sobreviviente-apoyo Arcee.

-Sunset ¿sabes en donde podría encontrarse el hermano de Twilight?-pregunto Optimus mirando a la peli fuego.

Sunset miro toda la base y ubico el edificio en el que Shining Armor trabajaba-Esa es su oficina, él debe estar ahí, por suerte parece que no sufrió mucho daño-señalo la peli fuego aliviada.

-Proceda con precaución-ordeno Optimus, cuando repentinamente, una tormenta eléctrica apareció de la nada, los relámpagos que caían eran de color purpura oscuro.

-¡Optimus!-grito Bulkhead señalando al frente, donde aquella misteriosa chica hacia acto de aparición, levitando y con un aura maligna a su alrededor, así como también un maletín en su mano izquierda.

La chica se detuvo al ver a los Autobots y su mirada se fijó en Optimus, el cual pudo sentir aquella mirada sobre él y algo increíblemente maligno en el interior de esa humana-Discípulo de Primus, no esperaba verte aquí-dijo con una voz distorsionada y algo robótica, mientras que Optimus daba un paso al frente y se colocaba en guardia, listo para cualquier sorpresa.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una vieja amiga de Fluttershy ha llegado a la ciudad, pero también una misteriosa chica con un aire oscuro envolviéndola ¿Quién será?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**DEDICO ESTE FIC A LA MEMORIA DE ROBERT AXELROD, GRACIAS POR DAR VIDA A UNO DE LOS MEJORES VILLANOS QUE JAMAS HAN EXISTIDO EN TODO POWER RANGERS, EL PRIMER GRAN VILLANO SINIESTRO Y OSCURO, EL EMPERADOR DEL MAL**

**SALVE LORD ZEDD**

**DESCANSE EN PAZ**

**Nova Star Prime: **_y creo que esa película también marco el inicio del declive de Sentinel Prime, aunque desde la serie Animada ya estaba muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Alexandra Ónix: **_espero que te recuperes pronto y no te preocupes, ya que apareciste después de un buen tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Karin Light: **_conozco ese sentimiento, por ahora han aparecido dos nuevos OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kuro Alter: **_a ver si Garfield no intenta demandarte por robar su acto, tal como quiso hacerlo cuando Nermal y John contaron sus propios cuentos de terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_si me explicaron, pero al final ¿Qué era esa mentada bola? Eso es lo que no me quedo muy claro y espero que todo haya salido bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Luna Creed: **_ya la vi, debo decir que ya no sé qué pensar de Rosa, es decir, esa Gema solo quería ser su amiga y la abandonó de ese modo, aunque en serio, casi juraba que era creación del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Snow Archer: **_las visitas al dentista siempre son dolorosas, yo ya he ido y no me llevo bonitos recuerdos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Trish Lumino: **_me latería, pero por el momento no se me ocurre uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya apareció una vieja amiga de Fluttershy, pero también alguien que emana una energía maligna muy extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_nunca lo es, realmente tiene mucho en común con Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno…ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_eso es muy cierto y han aparecido dos nuevas chicas, pero una de ellas emite energía muy extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_como dijo Optimus, murió como quiso, peleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso será algo complicado, en especial porque son un imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_pudieron haber sido más aliados Autobots, pero como viste, solo Bold Brave sobrevivió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Iron Hide entrego su vida, pero al hacerlo salvo a uno de los suyos y para él eso fue suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_prefiero hasta una de Xenomorphos, al menos con ellos es morir sin escucharles decir todo con "tubi" o "amor esto, amor lo otro, soy una diosa". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_Jazz en serio murió de forma heroica, pero Iron Hide, en serio que Sentinel firmo su sentencia con lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_tienes suerte de ser muy grande, aunque eso nunca ha detenido a Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_es buena, pero algo celosa en lo que se refiere a Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ryokan Shield: **_ah canijo ¿y eso porque te salió? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_haz lo que hace Garfield, envía a Odie o a John. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_esa película hizo que Sentinel entrara definitivamente en mi lista negra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, Kuro Alter, Éire, Luna Creed, Snow Archer, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Franco, Camilo Navas, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Ryokan Shield, Kid Shooter, Andros Valgreen 4, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	27. Vieja Amiga Tercera Parte

"_**Una misteriosa persecución se estaba llevando a cabo al otro lado del mundo, misma que finalizo cuando la perseguida escapo por un portal, mientras tanto, Fluttershy se encontró con una vieja amiga suya, una chica llamada Myra, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, lo cual la emociono mucho, pues ahora tenía una razón más para estar feliz, además de cuidar a sus amados animales, pero…mientras esa reunión se llevaba a cabo, la base militar donde trabajaba Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight y Spike fue atacada por una misteriosa chica, la cual poseía poderes sumamente abrumadores, pero que eran similares a la radiación que los Autobots y los Decepticons emitían, por lo que J recibió un llamado de sus superiores para que enviara a los Autobots cuanto antes, una vez que llegaron y se toparon con aquella chica, que miro a Optimus y lo reconoció como el discípulo de Primus, el antiguo Dios Creador de Cybertron ¿Cuál será la identidad de esta joven que emite energía maligna?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 Vieja Amiga**

**Tercera Parte**

**Némesis**

La puerta del salón donde se encontraba Megatron estudiando el Energon Oscuro volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Dark Storm, que iba acompañada por Soundwave-¿Qué sucede Dark Storm?-pregunto Starscream mirando con repudio a la aludida y hablando con cierta autoridad hacia la Insecticon.

-No me molestes Starscream, mi señor, Soundwave detecto algo que creo será de su total interés-informo la Decepticon, captando la atención del tirano.

Megatron se acercó a dos de sus más leales servidores y Soundwave activo la pantalla que tenía por cara, misma que mostraba una enorme energía que provenía de la Ciudad de Ponyville, lo curioso era que esa energía no pertenecía a ninguna reliquia, sino que era muy similar a la que emanaba el Energon Oscuro.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto Megatron con seriedad-¿es algún otro fragmento de Energon Oscuro?-cuestiono el tirano con bastante sorpresa.

-Según el análisis de Soundwave no, al parecer si se trata de Sangre de Unicron, pero no es un cristal, sino algo con vida-informo Dark Storm.

-¿Algo con vida? No digas tonterías insecto estúpido-dijo Starscream-es imposible que exista algo con vida y que tenga energía de Energon Oscuro-.

Dark Storm gruño ante eso, pero antes de poder iniciar una contienda, Megatron intervino-Pero una cosa sí es seguro, sea o no algo seguro, esto debe estudiarse de inmediato-indico el tirano y sus siervos asintieron.

-Una sabia decisión mi señor, no cabe duda alguna de porque usted está al mando de todo el Imperio Decepticon-señalo Dark Storm con una sonrisa burlona hacia Starscream, el cual gruño al escuchar eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Militar**

Optimus miraba fijamente a aquella humana que emitía un aura sumamente extraña y bastante peligrosa, además de que su voz algo robótica le indicaba que no se trataba de algo ordinario, esto era algo sumamente maligno y poderoso.

-Autobots, actúen con precaución al máximo, esa humana no es lo que aparenta-indico Optimus y sus tropas asintieron.

-¿Qué es ese resplandor que la envuelve?-pregunto Bulkhead confundido por aquella aura que esa chica emitía.

-No estoy seguro, pero lo mejor será tener cuidado con la misma-advirtió Optimus de nuevo.

La chica dio unos pasos al frente, pero siempre levitando y mirando a Optimus con bastante interés-Estas en lo cierto discípulo de Primus, deben ser sumamente cuidadosos conmigo, porque estas enfrentándote a una fuerza que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte-advirtió con un tono de voz sumamente siniestro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Optimus con tono serio, pero al mismo tiempo algo demandante, ya que esa aura que emitía le indicaba un peligro como nunca antes había visto.

-No te preocupes por mi identidad, porque dentro de poco todos ustedes morirán-sentencio aquella chica con maldad, siempre sosteniendo el maletín en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué creen que tenga en ese maletín?-pregunto Arcee.

-¡Lo averiguare ahora mismo!-declaro Bold Brave lanzándose al ataque de manera sorpresiva.

-¡Bold Brave no!-grito Windblade, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Bold Brave apunto con su cañón y comenzó a disparar contra la chica, quien creo una barrera de energía violeta oscuro a su alrededor para protegerse del disparo, para luego devolverlo en un fuego del mismo oscuro, dándole directamente a la Bot y lanzándola contra un edificio.

-¡Bold Brave!-gritaron Sunset y Arcee al ver eso, al tiempo que el resto de los Autobots comenzaban a disparar.

-¡Vayan por Bold Brave, las cubriremos!-indico Optimus y ambas chicas asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente a auxiliar a su amiga y de paso buscar a Shining Armor.

Los Autobots disparaban contra la chica, quien se mantenía protegida por el escudo de energía oscura que había invocado, no obstante, los disparos de Optimus sí que estaban atravesándolo y eso la preocupo un poco.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensé-dijo preocupada y un poco tensa, cuando una voz se escuchó en su mente-como ordene mi señor-con un movimiento de su mano, la chica lanzo varios relámpagos en todas direcciones, Optimus abrió los ojos lleno de preocupación, porque aún había soldados humanos en la base.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a los humanos!-ordeno con rapidez y los Autobots no tardaron en cubrir a los soldados con sus cuerpos de los ataques de aquella chica o lo que fuera.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Arcee se lanzó al frente para proteger a Sunset, del mismo modo, Bold Brave se dio cuenta de la presencia de un humano a su lado y sin perder tiempo se echó sobre él para protegerlo con su cuerpo, lo que desencadeno varias explosiones que levantaron una cortina de humo, misma que la chica aprovecho para escapar y dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Optimus.

-Solo algo aturdidos jefe-respondió Bulkhead, mientras Bee emitía algunos de sus sonidos.

Al mismo tiempo, Arcee se levantaba un poco y miraba a su compañera humana-Sunset ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto preocupada.

-Descuida, estoy bien, gracias Arcee-dijo Sunset sonriéndole de esa manera que irritaba y aliviaba a Arcee.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Bold Brave con un tono de voz algo molesto, mismo que cambio a susto cuando Arcee la miro con bastante seriedad-y este…salve a este humano…parece que esta inconsciente-revelo mostrando al humano que salvo.

Sunset miro al chico y sonrió aliviada-Es el hermano de Twilight, lo hiciste bien-felicito Sunset.

Bold Brave miro a Sunset con algo de sorpresa y sonrió levemente, aunque al ver la mirada de Arcee de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, nunca le agradaba hacer enojar a Arcee y menos cuando era por ella.

-Ratchet ¿puedes localizar a la criatura que nos atacó?-pregunto Optimus.

-"Por desgracia si y lo digo de esa manera, porque en estos momentos se encuentra en la ciudad"-informo Ratchet alarmado.

-¡Pronto, envía a X Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn cuanto antes, ellos se encargaran de protegerla mientras llegamos!-ordeno Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Fluttershy y Myra continuaban hablando animadamente, realmente les hacía muy bien ponerse al tanto, aunque ninguna de las dos podía contarse todo, ya que cada una tenía un secreto que esconderle a la otra, lo más incómodo para Myra es que Fluttershy no dejaba de preguntar por su otra amiga de la infancia, a quien también se moría de ganas de volver a ver, repentinamente, nubes de tormenta aparecieron en la ciudad.

-Qué extraño, no recuerdo que haya pronosticado lluvia para hoy-dijo Fluttershy confundida.

Myra cambio su semblante a uno sumamente serio, en especial cuando varios relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo oscuro, pero estos eran de color violeta, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Está aquí-gruño preocupada, cuando repentinamente, uno de los rayos se dirigió hacia ellas, rápidamente, Myra salto y abrazo a Fluttershy con fuerza, al tiempo que su cuerpo sufría una especie de transformación.

Cuando Fluttershy pudo reaccionar, quedo muda al ver la apariencia de su amiga, ya que ahora usaba una armadura con un vestido militar de color blanco, la armadura está compuesta de dos rodilleras que unidas a las espinilleras, que alcanzan desde el punto más alto de las rodillas hasta los pies, dos brazaletes, que van desde los dedos hasta los codos, dos protectores del bíceps (el de la izquierda tiene un parecido de una garra de dragón) un bloque central, que incluye el pectoral, la espalda, hombreras y cintura destacando Detrás de la espalda, entre los omóplatos, se encuentra la placa hexagonal que hace de pivote de las hombreras. Estos pueden ser imaginados como dos hojas finas de metal, que remontan la espalda, se curvan alrededor de los hombros y, a lo largo de los bordes del cuello, descienden diagonalmente hacia el abdomen, uniéndose en la base del esternón, y terminan en el ombligo, por debajo de la hebilla del cinturón, recubre los hombros y el pecho; un casco con diadema en forma de la cabeza de un dragón; toda la armadura de un color rojo intenso con las partes de los brazos y piernas de color dorado.

-¿Myra?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida por aquel cambio repentino de su amiga.

Myra miro a Fluttershy y agacho la cabeza con algo de pena, pero no era el momento para ello-Lo sé, sé que te debo una explicación, pero ahora tienes que escucharme, hay algo maligno acercarse y necesito encargarme de ello, por favor, quédate aquí y pase lo que pase, mantente alejada del centro de la ciudad-le pidió.

Fluttershy tardó en reaccionar, pero por suerte, lo hizo antes de que su amiga se marchara-¡Espera! Si se trata de algo serio puedo ayudarte o más bien…conozco a personas que pueden ayudarte…si me dejas…-.

-No hay tiempo, solo quédate aquí, no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti también-suplico Myra dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la fuente de todo ese caos.

-¡Myra no! En serio puedo ayudar-dijo con un tono de voz triste y preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aquella chica misteriosa era la responsable de todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo, conforme descendía hacia el centro de la ciudad, alejando a los habitantes, quienes solo creían que se trataba de un extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza, que siguieran creyendo eso, aunque descubrieran que no era así no importaría, igual morirían todos en ese momento.

Alzando su mano se dispuso a destruir toda esa ciudad de un golpe, cuando una figura salió de la nada y le dio una patada en el rostro, provocando que la chica rodara por el suelo varias veces, antes de finalmente detenerse de forma repentina, mientras el maletín caía a escasos metros de ella.

-¡Esta locura termina ahora!-declaro Myra colocándose en guardia y lista para la batalla, al tiempo que la villana se incorporaba.

-¿Tu de nuevo? Parece que no has comprendido nada de lo que está pasando, sigues tratando de evitar que logre mi misión, vaya que eres necia-dijo con su voz robótica y cruel.

-¡Detén todo esto ahora que puedes Lucy, no me hagas hacer algo que lamente, algo que ambas lamentemos!-corrigió mirando a la aludida, que al parecer, era la misteriosa Lucy de quien Fluttershy tanto preguntaba.

-Yo no soy Lucy, yo soy Umbral, la Destructora de Civilizaciones y debo cumplir con mi misión-dijo la chica que se hacía llamar "Umbral".

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia era que en esos momentos, la nave de los Decepticons acababa de llegar a la ciudad y ahora Megatron observaba lo que pasaba a través de sus cámaras, el tirano parecía tener un gran interés en esa humana, en especial por la energía que emanaba.

-No hay duda alguna, es Energon Oscuro, la Sangre de Unicron fluye a través de las venas de esa humana-confirmo el tirano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-exclamo Starscream sin dar crédito a las palabras de su líder, el cual guardo silencio.

-Así que Umbral, creo que he encontrado una posible y poderosa aliada-reconoció sonriendo de forma siniestra ante esa posibilidad, pero no podría interferir ahora, porque los Autobots llegaron al lugar de acción.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Rodeada por aquella energía oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo, Umbral comenzó a levitar y con varias descargas eléctricas tomo el control de postes de luz, cabinas de teléfono y uno que otro vehículo cercano, lanzándolos todos contra Myra, quien los esquivaba con mucha agilidad, desgraciadamente, cuando esquivo el golpe de un poste, recibió un disparo de lleno que la estrello contra una pared.

Myra intento levantarse, cuando una nueva descarga eléctrica la golpeó con fuerza, provocando que quedara atrapada en una red de energía, mientras que Umbral se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, con los ojos siempre llenos de frialdad y maldad.

Abriendo los ojos como pudo, Myra intento liberarse, pero cuanto más luchaba, Umbral aumentaba la fuerza de su ataque-¡Lucy…por favor…!-suplico entre dientes.

-Todos aquellos que interfieran en mi misión deben ser destruidos, ya sean tú o el discípulo de Primus, todos deben ser destruidos-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, cuando repentinamente, un rayo salió de la nada golpeándola por la espalda y provocando que soltara a Myra, el responsable no fue otro que X Brawn.

-¿Qué te pareció eso bruja?-pregunto apuntándole de nuevo.

-¡Oye! ¡No debiste hacer eso, tenías que decirle que parara y liberara a su rehén, ese es el protocolo correcto!-declaro Prowl en tono de regaño.

Myra miro confundida a los tres Autobots, sin saber si estaba soñando o no debido a todos los disparos que ha recibido-Por favor Prowl, todo eso está bien para la policía de Cybertron, pero no es el estilo Wrecker-dijo X Brawn con orgullo.

-Ya sé, ya sé, lo Wreckers nunca siguen los protocolos apropiados, siempre hacen lo que se les antoja-dijo Prowl en tono de regaño y fastidio.

-Oigan chicos-la voz de Side Burn capto su atención y a tiempo, ya que aquella chica volvió a levantarse como si nada-no creo que ella sea una humana ordinaria-dijo preocupado.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto X Brawn con sarcasmo.

Umbral miro a los tres Autobots, a quienes reconoció como tales-Debo eliminar a todos los que interfieran en mi misión-dijo con frialdad y cargando energía en sus manos lanzo una esfera de energía contra ellos, rápidamente, los tres Autobots se quitaron del campo de tiro, pero…

-¡No!-grito Side Burn cuando el orbe golpeo y destruyo un auto deportivo rojo que se encontraba estacionada cerca-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa belleza? ¿Por qué esa pobre chica inocente? ¿Por qué no le dio a Prowl?-grito alzando los brazos de manera bastante dramática.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Prowl.

-Debo eliminar a todos los que interfieran en mi misión-dijo de nuevo con esa voz sombría y robótica, cuando el sonido del claxon de un camión capto su atención, Optimus y los demás habían llegado.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-pregunto Myra sorprendida de ver a tantos robots gigantes aparecer repentinamente.

Umbral miro a Optimus con bastante seriedad y el aludido le devolvió la mirada-¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a esa pobre dama!-bramo disponiéndose a atacar a Umbral, pero Optimus lo detuvo-¿jefe?-.

-No queremos hacerte daño, solo quiero saber quién eres y porque emites esa energía maligna, es una energía que no me es tan desconocida, solo dime quien eres y que quieres-pidió Optimus con amabilidad.

-¿Quién soy? Es muy simple, me llamo Umbral, soy la Destructora de Civilizaciones y lo que quiero es precisamente eso, destruir civilizaciones-dijo con su voz robótica.

-Al menos tiene claro sus objetivos-reconoció Sunset y Arcee tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ello.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-grito Myra dando un paso al frente, captando la atención de Optimus, en especial porque aquella chica estaba usando una armadura que emitía cierta energía proveniente de Cybertron-¡Tú eres Lucy y eres una de mis amigas, deja toda esta tontería y vuelve a nuestro lado, aquí encontré a alguien que seguramente te hará feliz!-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Yo no soy Lucy, soy Umbral y debo cumplir con mi misión-con su mirada busco el maletín, mismo que no tardo en ubicar-y mi misión debe cumplirse-apenas dijo eso, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el mismo, pero un disparo de Bee hizo que el maletín saliera disparado por los aires, momento que Windblade aprovecho para tomarlo.

-¡No sé qué haya en ese maletín, pero no dejen que lo obtenga y hagan lo posible por contenerla, pero no la lastimen!-ordeno Optimus.

Myra quedo mucha al escuchar eso y su mirada se fijó en el líder de los Autobots-Muchas gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras Prime se agachaba a su altura.

-Desconozco quien seas tú o ella, pero por lo que pude ver es tu amiga y no sé qué fuerza oscura la esté controlando, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvarla-aseguro Optimus.

-Gracias, pero por alguna razón, creo que yo también le debo muchas explicaciones-dijo Myra, cuando Umbral volvió a elevarse en el cielo, esta vez invocando una esfera de energía eléctrica a su alrededor, para después expandir sus brazos en distintas direcciones, Optimus no tuvo que pensar dos veces en sus órdenes.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan la ciudad!-ordeno Prime y rápidamente los Autobots buscaron maneras de evitar que los daños llegaran hasta la ciudad, siendo golpeados por aquellas descargas de energía que salían de la nada.

-¡Nadie puede detenerme!-anuncio Umbral al tiempo que disparaba más descargas eléctricas en distintas direcciones.

-¡Lucy basta!-grito Myra, pero entonces un disparo por poco la golpea, afortunadamente, se protegió a tiempo, pero los ataques iban con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Sunset cuidado!-grito Windblade cuando uno de los rayos se dirigió a ella.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunset al ver lo que se avecinaba, para angustia de Arcee y fue entonces que el collar brillo de nuevo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Bold Brave alzo la vista al ver que algo le estaba pasando a Arcee-¿Qué le ocurre a Arcee?-pregunto preocupada y fue cuando Side Burn le respondió.

-Algo que te dejara sin aliento-aseguro, mientras Optimus miraba con atención para descubrir la fuente de ese poder.

-¡Arcee Modo Llamarada! ¡Transformación Completa!-invoco la Bot apareciendo de nuevo con su modo más poderoso.

De un solo golpe de su mano, Arcee repelió el rayo que iba hacia Sunset, dejando sin habla a Umbral-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?-pregunto Arcee.

-Sí, muchas gracias Arcee-le dijo Sunset sonriéndole-ahora ve y patéale el trasero a esa bruja-pidió Sunset sonriendo con malicia.

-Será un placer-acepto Arcee lanzándose contra Umbral a gran velocidad, quien nuevamente se protegió con la esfera de energía-¡Cuchillas de Plasma!-invoco Arcee atacando aquella barrera, misma que destruyo para asombro de Umbral.

Arcee se dispuso a darle una patada, pero Umbral se movió a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, evadiendo el ataque muy a tiempo, para después colocarse en el suelo y mirar a Arcee, disponiéndose a dispararle con un rayo, más Optimus apareció y la ataco con un puñetazo, mismo que Umbral bloqueo con otra barrera.

-¡Esas barreras son una gran molestia!-gruño Sunset con enfado ante eso.

Umbral se dispuso a volver a atacar, cuando repentinamente, una figura hizo acto de aparición, misma que capto su atención, quedando sin habla al ver de quien se trataba, parada en una esquina del parque, viendo a Umbral se encontraba Fluttershy, quien la miraba con expresión incrédula, de asombro y miedo.

-Lucy-murmuro Fluttershy con una voz llena de sentimiento, dejando a Umbral congelada.

Al verla distraída, Arcee aprovecho para cargar sus armas-¡Rayo Solar!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso, mismo que dio de lleno a la chica, provocando que el ataque la lanzara fuera de la ciudad, desapareciendo en las nubes.

-¡Lucy!-grito Myra al ver eso, mientras el cielo y el clima comenzaban a calmarse-¿Por qué hizo eso?-cuestiono mirando a Arcee con enfado.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer algo para evitar que siguiera lastimando a la ciudad-dijo Arcee.

-¡Fluttershy!-la voz de Prowl se escuchó y el Bot corrió al lado de su amiga-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado, más la chica no le respondió y avanzo hacia donde estaba Myra.

-Myra… ¿esa era Lucy?-pregunto con cierto temor en su voz, al tiempo que Myra agachaba la mirada-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esos poderes y que le paso a Lucy?-.

-Fluttershy…yo…-el sonido de varias sirenas captaron la atención de todos, al parecer, la policía y los bomberos se acercaban al lugar.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello-dijo Sunset, al tiempo que Arcee volvía a la normalidad y se transformaba.

-¡Autobots! ¡Transfórmense y avancen!-ordeno Optimus y los Transformers cumplieron con la indicación de su líder, quien recogió el maletín antes de seguirlos de vuelta a la base, no estaba seguro de que contenía, pero al menos no cayó en malas manos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que los Autobots volvieron a su base, con Myra con ellos, algo que provoco que Ratchet quedara algo serio-No lo puedo creer ¿otro más?-pregunto algo fastidiado.

-Te lo dijimos, los humanos se multiplican-le dijo Arcee.

Sunset busco con la mirada a su pareja, quien estaba hablando con J, el Agente le notificaba que su hermano se encontraba sano y salvo, al igual que muchos otros soldados, por fortuna no paso a mayores, aunque tendrán que inventar una buena historia para explicar el ataque y el misterioso fenómeno climático del cual fueron testigos.

También Fluttershy quería una explicación de parte de Myra, la chica sabía que se lo debía, pero primero había una cosa más por descubrir-Este maletín debe contener algo sumamente valioso como para que esa… ¿humana? Porque era humana ¿verdad?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-No estoy seguro, pero sí estuvo dispuesta a todo con tal de obtenerlo, realmente debe ser algo importante-dijo Optimus abriéndolo, descubriendo para su asombro, que se trataba de la tercera pieza del mapa que necesitaban formar.

Bee emitió algunos sonidos-Si ¿Cómo pudo esa humana saber que ese maletín contenía la tercera pieza?-pregunto X Brawn.

-¿Y cómo pudo hacer todo eso con el clima y los rayos y todo eso?-pregunto Side Burn, al tiempo que hacia movimientos con sus manos para darle énfasis a lo que preguntaba.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que la amiga de Fluttershy sabe la respuesta, no obstante hay otra cosa que me preocupa y es que Megatron se entere de ello, porque si esa chica sabia de esta pieza, entonces eso significa que debe tener conocimiento de Cybertron y de lo que estas reliquias son en realidad, lo que podría significar que Megatron se entere de ello, además, me preocupa el nombre que tenía, me da muy mala espina-reconoció Optimus con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió y Nightshroud apareció con un par de Vehicons, los cuales llevaban a Umbral en sus manos, la chica se veía algo dañada, pero no de gravedad, solo estaba aturdida y por ello no fue capaz de defenderse cuando la atacaron.

-Mi señor, la hemos traído-informo Nightshroud.

-Excelente trabajo comandante-felicito Megatron al tiempo que Umbral alzaba la vista-eres una criatura sumamente interesante, puede sentir la Sangre de Unicron corriendo por tus venas humanas, una aliada muy valiosa y una socia muy importante-reconoció el tirano sonriendo, mientras que Umbral lo miraba fijamente y con frialdad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una joven misteriosa por cuyas venas corre la sangre de un antiguo demonio ¿Cuál será la identidad de Umbral y de Myra, y qué relación tienen con Fluttershy?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire (cielo, bueno, esperemos que no haya sido nada más serio), Luna Creed, Trish Lumino, Kuro Alter, Nova Star Prime, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Draizen, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Ryokan Shield, Camilo Navas, Franco, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Nahuel 836, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, Abbacchio Leone, Berserk Inmortal, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	28. Porrista del Espacio

"_**Tres amigas del pasado han llegado en muy poco tiempo, comenzando por Bold Brave, una vieja amiga de Arcee, quien se unió a los Autobots después de ser la única sobreviviente de un equipo que escapo de Cybertron, seguida por Myra, una vieja amiga de Fluttershy y finalizando con la aparición de una joven que se hacía llamar Umbral, la cual poseía poderes que ni siquiera los Autobots habían visto antes, siendo una guerrera temible y sumamente formidable, para poder hacerle frente, Arcee tuvo que alcanzar su evolución, en medio de la pelea, Fluttershy las descubrió y quedo muda al ver que Umbral era su vieja amiga Lucy, ante aquella visión, Umbral quedo estática y Arcee aprovecho para sacarla de la ciudad, recuperando un maletín que había robado, mismo que contenía la tercera pieza del mapa que los conduciría a una de las reliquias más poderosas de todas, pero por desgracia, Umbral fue encontrada por los Decepticons y llevada ante Megatron, quien se mostró muy interesado en ella"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 Porrista del Espacio**

**Némesis**

Después de haber rescatado y tenido una conversación bastante interesante con Umbral, esta finalmente decidió asociarse con el tirano del Universo, ya que parecía que él podría ayudarlo a conseguir sus objetivos, además de que Megatron pensaba lo mismo de Umbral.

-Parece que no solo tienes Energon Oscuro en tus venas, sino que además este se volvió parte de ti, de alguna manera lograste sobrevivir al mismo y ahora es parte de tu esencia-observo Megatron impresionado.

-No veo cual es la impresión mi lord, después de todo, yo también sobreviví a la radiación del Energon-dijo Nightshroud.

-Cierto, pero este es una clase de Energon diferente-señalo Megatron mirando a Umbral-ya que es la Sangre de Unicron, el antiguo ser que alguna vez aterrorizo al Universo hace tantos milenios, la leyenda dice que fue derrotado por Primus y sus 13 Discípulos, los Prime, pero nunca se supo que fue del gigante destructor-.

-Es cierto, Lord Unicron ha permanecido desaparecido por milenios-reconoció Umbral-sin embargo, su sangre es abundante en este planeta, no solo el Energon común que ustedes conocen, sino también el Energon Oscuro o Sangre de Unicron, como prefieran llamarla-.

-¿Energon Oscuro?-exclamo Starscream-ya de por si es extraño que en este planeta haya Energon, pero también Sangre de Unicron, es demasiado sospechoso-.

-Y también vuelve a este planeta mucho más valioso de lo que ya era-reconoció Megatron-dime Soundwave ¿hay alguna noticia de ese tal Clúster que las Diamantes crearon?-Soundwave activo su pantalla y revelo que dicha Geo Arma se mantenía encerrada en una burbuja, lo que significaba que no podría formarse para destruir la Tierra-bien, esas Diamantes tuvieron suerte-.

-No comprendo de que habla, pero una cosa sí sé-dijo Umbral-usted es enemigo del discípulo de Primus, lo que significa que nuestros intereses pueden alinearse, ya que ambos sabemos que Optimus Prime es una amenaza a nuestros planes-.

-¿Y qué planes son esos que deseas llevar a cabo?-pregunto Megatron con cierto tono de desconfianza en su voz.

-Quiero traer desorden y caos al Universo, pero mientras exista un Prime mis objetivos nunca se cumplirán-reconoció Umbral.

Megatron no pudo evitar reírse-Concuerdo, muy bien, entonces puedes disponer de mi ejército como gustes, mientras que me dices todo lo que sepas sobre la Sangre de Unicron, ya que deseo aprender a controlar su poder-.

-Afirmativo-.

-Y también quiero que me digas que es lo que contenía ese maletín que te arriesgaste tanto para obtenerlo de las manos de los Autobots-agrego Megatron.

Umbral guardo silencio un momento, pensando en que respuesta darle a Megatron, si bien podría ser un aliado valioso, eso no quitaba el hecho de que también fuera alguien sumamente desconfiable, sin embargo, los objetivos de ambos eran el mismo, la destrucción de Prime, así que opto por la razón más lógica y decidió revelarle lo que contenía ese maletín y lo que podría ocurrir si este caía en manos de Optimus, junto con otras reliquias similares.

No obstante, Soundwave intervino en la conversación tras detectar una extraña energía de la Tierra-¿Qué ocurre Soundwave?-pregunto Megatron-¿es acaso otra reliquia?-Soundwave negó con la cabeza y mostro la clase de energía que estaba detectando-¿energía Aersiana?-murmuro Megatron.

-¡Imposible! ¡Esa raza quedo extinta hace mucho tiempo!-declaro Starscream-¡Fue una de las primeras razas que destruimos cuando llegamos a esta galaxia!-.

-Lo que hace que esto amerite ser investigado a fondo-señalo Megatron con seriedad-Dark Storm, ve a la Tierra y busca a esa Aersiana, lleva contigo a Infierno y a Waspanaitor-ordeno Megatron.

-Como ordene mi señor-dijo Dark Storm haciendo una reverencia, para luego retirarse.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ponyville**

Kenneth y Odd llegaron a Canterlot, siendo llevados por Side Burn, encontrándose con Pinkie Pie en el camino, la chica peli rosa estaba sumamente emocionada por llegar al campo de la escuela, algo que Odd no compartía en esos momentos.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué prometí que vendría a ver un aburrido entrenamiento de porristas?-se preguntó con molestia-es cierto, me gusta verlas con su faldita cortita y todo, pero vamos, no es divertido si tampoco ves a los jugadores masacrarse por anotar-gruño el rubio.

-A veces no sé qué decir de ti, recuerda que se lo prometimos a Kaylie, en especial porque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ella por todo el asunto de los Autobots y los Decepticons, además de que Pinkie Pie les trajo algunos panquecitos y tú no te perderías la oportunidad de comer uno de ellos-le recordó Kenneth.

-Buen punto-reconoció Odd saboreándose el postre que Pinkie Pie había llevado para las porristas.

Una vez que llegaron al campo de juego, se sentaron en una banca y esperaron a que la chica que fueron a ver terminara su sesión de entrenamiento, mientras que Pinkie Pie miraba hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Side Burn?-pregunto confundida.

-Adivina-dijo Kenneth mirando hacia el estadio con muy poco interés y algo de fastidio, sabiendo en donde se encontraba su guardián.

Pues Side Burn se hallaba en esos momentos en la agencia de autos, hablando con un Deportivo Rojo y haciéndole invitaciones para salir a pasear, a tomar aceite a algún lugar, etc. Definitivamente era un Autobot bastante curioso y hasta Bee lo reconocía de manera divertida.

-Por cierto ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Myra?-pregunto Pinkie Pie-es decir, Optimus solo nos pidió retirarnos mientras él hablaba con ella y con Fluttershy-.

-Ya sabes que Optimus es de esos líderes que quiera estar al tanto de la situación antes de tomar cualquier decisión, estoy seguro que cuando tenga toda la información que necesita nos la dirá a nosotros, después de todo, somos parte de su equipo ahora-señalo Kenneth.

-¡Yo solo sé que esa chica es genial, pero esa otra en serio daba miedo, era humana y actuaba como una robot sin emociones!-declaro Odd recordando a Umbral y estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo.

-Parece que la práctica ya terminó-señalo Pinkie Pie, ya que las porristas se estaban despidiendo después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento.

Kaylie, la chica a quien fueron a esperar se dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres, se trataba de una chica de 1.50 de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado con una mecha blanca que va desde la punta de su flequillo hasta la otra punta y ojos gris azulado, su ropa consiste en una playera manga larga color negra debajo de una de manga corta color gris con el dibujo de una nave espacial junto con pantalones de mezclilla oscuros rasgados y unas vans negras con blanco y agujetas azul verdoso.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Que gusto ver que pudieron venir!-declaro la chica sonriéndoles de forma contenta y emocionada-¡Y también trajeron a Pinkie Pie, eso hace las cosas mejores!-.

-¡Lo mismo pienso!-grito Pinkie emocionada, al tiempo que ambas estrellaban sus manos con emoción, mientras Kenneth retrocedía algo asustado.

-Saben que me gusta que sean tan alegres, pero en ocasiones es algo tenebroso-dijo Kenneth-ya que no me explico cómo pueden estar siempre contentas-.

-¡No siempre estoy contenta!-declaro Pinkie Pie-¡Hay veces en que estoy seria!-aseguro sonriendo de una manera que Kenneth casi pudo compararla con el Guasón, el enemigo número uno del Caballero de la Noche.

-Lo que digas, entonces ¿Qué quieren hacer?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¡Comer!-grito Odd emocionado y Kenneth le dio un zape, ya que eso era lo único que su rubio amigo sabía decir, que quería comer, era todo en lo que pensaba.

-De hecho, creo que comer no estaría tan mal, ya que ahora estoy hambrienta con todo el entrenamiento-dijo Kaylie sonriendo con mucha emoción y el grupo asintió, abandonando los campos de la escuela para ir a buscar un lugar en donde comer.

Sin darse cuenta de que volando sobre las nubes se encontraban los tres Insecticons enviados por Megatron para rastrear aquella energía-Parece que la encontramos-dijo Dark Storm-y esta con esos humanos aliados de los Autobots-gruño con fastidio.

-¿La niña de cabello de fuego esta con ellos, al igual que esa Bot azul?-pregunto Infierno Rojo.

-¡Waspanaitor no quiere meterse con ellas!-declaro Waspanaitor asustado.

-¡No se comporten como un par de Vehicons, somos Insecticons y no debemos temerle a una humana o a su patética compañera Autobot! ¡El único Autobot que es realmente una amenaza para nosotros es Optimus Prime!-declaro Dark Storm con rabia ante el miedo de ambos Insecticons.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de esa forma que la Bot azul obtiene?-pregunto Waspanaitor-incluso dejo muy herida a Airachnid-.

-Esa tonta obtuvo lo que se merecía, subestimo a su contrincante y por ello le paso lo que le paso, además, no veo a esa Bot o a su amiga humana por aquí-les informo y ambos Insecticons se dieron cuenta de la veracidad de su comandante-bien, espero que eso baste para que comencemos a cumplir con nuestra misión, Lord Megatron cuenta con nosotros y no debemos defraudarlo-.

-¡A Megatron no le gusta que le fallen!-declaro Waspanaitor asustado.

-¡Yo no fallare! ¡Triunfare por la gloria de nuestra Reina!-anuncio Infierno Rojo alzando su arma al cielo y disponiéndose a cumplir con su promesa, mientras sus dos compañeros solo observaban en silencio.

-¿Cuándo aprenderá que a nuestro amo no le gusta que lo llame de ese modo? Pero supongo que está bien mientras le sea leal-dijo Dark Storm descendiendo también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Agencia de Autos**

Tal como Kenneth predijo, Side Burn se encontraba en esos momentos frente a un nuevo modelo de Deportivo Rojo, a quien constantemente le hacía insinuaciones para salir a pasear juntos, ya sea recorrer las carreteras o por una refrescante y aceitosa bebida.

-Vamos muñeca, no te hagas del rogar, sabes muy bien que quieres un pedazo de esta galanazo, solo deja de hacerte la difícil y vamos a divertirnos un poco-pidió emocionado, cuando recibió un llamado de la base-¿Qué ocurre Ratchet?-.

-"Side Burn, acabo de detectar señales de Insecticons cerca de la escuela de los chicos, ya envié a Bee a investigar, pero creo que le servirá algo de ayuda extra, ya que son tres enemigos y sabes que los Insecticons no son fáciles de manejar"-.

-¡Voy para allá!-informo Side Burn cortando la comunicación-¡Lo siento preciosa, tengo que retirarme, el deber me llama, pero no te preocupes, regresare lo antes posible para continuar planeando nuestra cita!-prometió retirándose a gran velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los cuatro amigos caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, hablando de cualquier cosa trivial, Kaylie también estaba emocionada, Kenneth y Odd eran de sus mejores amigos, pero últimamente no los había visto mucho y eso la dejo algo extrañada, estuvo a punto de preguntarles cuando repentinamente, un camaro amarillo se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a Spike.

-¿Spike?-pregunto Kaylie confundida por la repentina aparición del hermano menor de una de las alumnas más listas de toda la escuela.

-¡Rápido entren!-grito Spike, sin saber que pensar, Kaylie fue empujada por Pinkie Pie al interior del auto, seguida por los demás.

-¡No me digas por favor, compañía del espacio!-dedujo Kenneth y Spike asintió.

Bee arranco y justo a tiempo, ya que los tres Insecticons hicieron acto de aparición-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo disponiéndose a disparar, Bee rápidamente maniobro para alejarse de las zonas residenciales y de cualquier lugar donde hubiera humanos que pudieran ser lastimados.

-¡Típico de los Autobots, siempre pensando en proteger a otros seres inferiores, esa compasión será su perdición!-sentencio Dark Storm con maldad, al tiempo que también comenzaba a disparar misiles.

Kaylie se asomó por la ventana trasera y vio a los tres atacantes, sorprendiéndose enormemente-No…no puede ser…ellos no…todo menos ellos-dijo con tono asustado, captando la atención de Pinkie, algo le decía que su amiga ya conocía a los Decepticons.

Bee se alejó todo lo que pudo de las zonas residenciales y siempre tenía cuidado de no atropellar a nadie en el camino, finalmente, salió de la ciudad y llego hasta una pradera solitaria, donde les pidió a sus pasajeros que bajaran, lo que haría sería peligroso, en especial con una testigo, pero la situación lo apremiaba y mucho, rápidamente se transformó y se preparó para la batalla.

-¡Ese idiota de Bumbleebee, se ve que quiere ser destruido! ¡Acábenlo!-ordeno Dark Storm y sus compañeros comenzaron a dispararle.

Bee esquivo los disparos con gran agilidad y no tardo en devolver el fuego, Dark Storm e Infierno Rojo lo esquivaron a tiempo, pero Waspanaitor no tuvo tanta suerte y lo recibió de lleno, comenzando en caer en picada.

-¿Por qué siempre es Waspanaitor el que termina siendo derribado?-pregunto al tiempo que caía al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Dark Storm busco con la mirada y detecto la energía que estaban buscando-Perfecto ¡Infierno Rojo, ve por esa Aersiana, yo me encargo de Bumbleebee!-ordeno e Infierno Rojo asintió, Dark Storm se transformó y quedo ante Bee, quien se puso en guardia listo para la batalla, lo que provoco risa en la maligna Decepticon-Vaya, se ve que aún no has aprendido la lección, la última vez te arrancaron tu caja de voz, esta vez me asegurare de arrancarte la Spark-sentencio Dark Storm lanzándose contra Bee y comenzando a atacarlo con sus pinzas y cola.

Bee esquivo los ataques de la Insecticons y luego le dio un par de puñetazos al rostro, cuando algo capto su atención, Infierno Rojo estaba persiguiendo a sus amigos, por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a ir en su ayuda, pero Dark Storm lo detuvo sujetándolo con su cola, para después levantarlo y estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Dark Storm abrió una de sus pinzas y disparó un misil contra Bee, quien lo esquivo rodando por el suelo, para después dispararle un rayo, dándole en un brazo, pero sin lograr dañarla mucho que digamos, provocando la risa de Dark Storm.

-¡Patético, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no eres más que la escoria de los Autobots, ya perdiste tu amadísima voz, ahora me asegurare de que pierdas mucho más!-declaro Dark Storm con maldad y Bee gruño ante eso, la manera en que perdió su voz fue algo que en serio le costó mucho poder superar.

Kenneth y los demás corrían a todo lo que podían para tratar de escapar de Infierno Rojo, el cual se divertía mucho persiguiéndolos, finalmente se aburrió y de un salto se colocó frente a ellos, provocando que se detuvieran de golpe.

-¡Ay no!-grito Spike asustado.

-¡Los enemigos de la colonia arderán! ¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo disponiéndose a quemarlos vivos con su arma, cuando repentinamente, Kaylie dio un salto sumamente impresionante, llegando a la altura del rostro de Infierno Rojo y dándole un tremendo puñetazo que lo derribo.

Infierno cayó al suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando que el mismo se sacudiera, mientras que Kenneth y los demás quedaban con la boca abierta, bueno, todos menos Pinkie Pie, quien sonreía emocionada ante lo que acababa de ver.

-Oye… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Spike sorprendido y algo asustado.

Por toda respuesta, Kaylie brillo y su cuerpo cambio de forma, ahora tenía la apariencia de una chica alíen con piel azul, cabello blanco y largo hasta la media espalda, con orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos son los mismos, su vestimenta consiste en un traje negro completo dejando descubiertos los brazos con detalles en verde como si fueran escamas con botas negras.

-Porque yo…tampoco soy de este planeta-revelo con un tono de voz que sonaba entre triste y preocupado, ya que ahora que había revelado su identidad temía que los mejores amigos que ha tenido en su vida la rechazaran por ello.

-Entonces ¿también eres extraterrestre?-pregunto Odd comenzando a sonreír con emoción.

-Debería ser extraño que esto no nos perturbe o asuste-reconoció Kenneth-pero bueno, ya viste que nosotros tampoco hemos estado haciendo cosas que se podrían considerar normales-señalo sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Kaylie no supo que pensar ante las palabras de Kenneth, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello, en especial al ver que Bee estaba siendo dominado por Dark Storm, quien mantenía su cola aferrada al cuello del Bot, preparándose para cortarle los brazos con sus pinzas.

-¡No esta vez!-declaro Kaylie lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Dark Storm, quien no reacciono a tiempo y recibió un tremendo golpe en el abdomen, mismo que la obligo a soltar a Bee, al tiempo que caía al suelo y rodaba por el mismo, deteniéndose en el último instante.

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme eso?-cuestiono furiosa, cuando se fijó en la chica-¡La Aersiana!-gruño con furia, para después sonreír-¡Esto sí que me resulto conveniente, eres justo a quien mi amo me envió a buscar, pero no puedo creer que aun sigas con vida, en especial después de lo ocurrido con tu raza!-.

Kaylie se puso muy seria al escuchar eso-¡No tenían por qué hacernos eso! ¡Nosotros vivíamos en paz, no le hacíamos daño a nadie!-.

-Cierto, pero su planeta poseía energía muy valiosa que Lord Megatron quería y su voluntad debe cumplirse-expreso Dark Storm lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que Kaylie detuvo con sus dos manos-¿Qué?-antes de poder reaccionar, Kaylie comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, llevándose a Dark Storm con ella, para después lanzarla contra Infierno Rojo, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

Waspanaitor hizo acto de aparición listo para la acción-¡No se preocupen! ¡Waspanaitor ha llegado! ¡Waspanaitor conseguirá la victoria para…!-un disparo lo golpeo y lo derribo, mismo que fue lanzado por Side Burn.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero eso no pasara!-aseguro Side Burn sonriendo-¿te encuentras bien, Bee?-pregunto y Bee asintió.

En esos momentos, Dark Storm se levantó sumamente furiosa-¡Les arrancare la cabeza a todos por esto!-aseguro amenazando con sus pinzas.

-¡Comandante!-llamo Infierno y Dark Storm miro al horizonte, desde donde se acercaban X Brawn y Bulkhead, listos para la acción.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Retirada!-ordeno y rápidamente, los tres Insecticons se marcharon del lugar, pues aunque eran feroces, ahora estaban superados en número.

Una vez que los dos Autobots llegaron y se transformaron, se acercaron a sus amigos y fue cuando Bee se fijó en la chica, emitiendo sus clásicos sonidos-Tienes razón Bee, eres una Aersiana-señalo Bulkhead.

-Lo soy-confirmo con cierta pena en su rostro, cuando se fijó en Kenneth y los demás-chicos…yo…-.

-No tienes que explicarnos nada, bueno, si tienes, pero no te preocupes, no estamos molestos-aseguro Kenneth.

-Si, además, mira a tu alrededor, ya estamos con robots gigantes, además de que hemos visto algunas cosas más locas-confirmo Pinkie Pie divertida y Kaylie sonrió.

X Brawn dio un paso al frente-Estoy sorprendido, lo último que supe fue que el planeta Aersiano fue destruido por los Cons y con ello todos sus habitantes, habrá que llevarla a la base cuanto antes, Optimus querrá saber de esto-.

-¿Optimus? ¿Optimus Prime?-exclamo Kaylie sorprendida-¿Está vivo?-.

-¡Por supuesto que está vivo!-confirmo Side Burn sonriendo-¡Y está más que listo para poner en su lugar a Megatron!-afirmo con confianza, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa de esperanza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base, Optimus fue llamado para que viera el descubrimiento de sus amigos, al ver al líder de los Autobots en vivo y directo, la chica se emocionó mucho-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente es usted!-exclamo sumamente contenta y al borde del llanto-¡Dios! ¡Los Decepticons dijeron que usted había…que ya no existía fuera que se opusiera a Megatron!-le conto con una sonrisa triste, pero que al mismo tiempo era de alivio.

-Se ve que Megatron quiere asegurarse de que nadie se atreva a oponérsele-observo Ratchet.

Optimus dio un paso y miro a la chica-Mis condolencias, por la destrucción de su planeta, sé que era un mundo pacifico, cuya energía les ayudaba mucho en la agricultura y la medicina-.

-Aersis en serio era un pueblo pacífico, no queríamos meternos en problema, solo queríamos vivir en paz, la energía de nuestro planeta nos ayudó a prosperar, pero entonces…los Decepticons llegaron y todo cambio para mal-recordó Kaylie-Megatron quería usar el poder de nuestro mundo para potenciar sus armas, al principio tratamos de defendernos, pero no éramos rivales para el ejército Decepticon y mucho menos para Megatron, al final se optó por evacuar el planeta, por desgracia…yo fui la única que logró escapar, soy la última Aersiana, por ese motivo cuando llegue a la Tierra quise comenzar una nueva vida, use mis poderes para tomar la forma que ven y me cree una historia, identidad y demás-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Kaylie no es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto Odd.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Kamira Soluk, adopte el nombre de Kaylie Summers después de adaptarme a la vida en la Tierra, solo les pido que no me rechacen por descubrir quién soy en realidad-pidió la chica con tristeza.

Optimus se agacho y miro a Kamira-No eres la primera visitante de otro planeta que viene a la Tierra para iniciar una nueva vida, así que considérate bienvenida en la Tierra, estoy seguro de que tus amigos pensaran lo mismo-dijo Optimus.

-Totalmente-aseguro Kenneth sonriendo, al igual que Odd y Spike, mientras que Pinkie Pie le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Un gran abrazo de amistad terrestre!-declaro la peli rosa sonriendo y provocando una risa en Kamira, misma que comenzó a desaparecer cuando Pinkie Pie aumento la fuerza de su abrazo.

Optimus sonrió ante eso, la Tierra era un planeta realmente especial, al igual que sus habitantes-Optimus ¿Qué fue lo que te conto Myra? Necesitamos saber qué es lo que esa chica sabe de…-.

-Por el momento, ella necesita estar con Fluttershy y viceversa, ya que Umbral también fue alguna vez su amiga, cuando se sienta lista nos contara todo, por el momento, no la presionemos y dejemos que disfrute de la compañía de su vieja amiga-indico Optimus y aunque Ratchet no estaba de acuerdo, al final acepto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Humillada y avergonzada, Dark Storm se presentó ante su señor-Lo lamento mi lord, esa Aersiana fue más poderosa de lo que pensamos, pero le juro que la próxima…-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo quería estar seguro de que aún quedaba un habitante de Aersis con vida, su planeta ya no existe, así que no es una amenaza para mí, ahora solo me concentrare en otros asuntos, como obtener las reliquias que quedan y en aprender a controlar el poder del Energon Oscuro-declaro Megatron con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva aliada ha aparecido, cuyo mundo fue devastado por los Decepticons, ahora Megatron sabe de la existencia del mapa y no permitirá que los Autobots consigan todas las piezas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_el miedo y otras cosas, ya que ahora Fluttershy no sabe que pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Tenzalucard123: **_y los Autobots tienen una nueva aliada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Zeus: **_estoy pensando en la mejor manera de que sea su encuentro, pero aún quedan OC por sacar. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_puedes estar completamente seguro de eso mi amigo. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_creo que en Transformers Prime quedo bien, después de todo, en esta nueva versión, Megatron realmente inspiraba temor y respeto, por algo lo consideran el más perverso de sus encarnaciones. . Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y se trata de alguien que le puede ayudar a controlar el poder del Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Nahuel836: **_y ahora esta con lo peor de lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Camilo Navas: **_por ahora quiero sacar a los OC que me faltan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_es película es la única que me falta por ver para completar la saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Moon-9215: **_pues toma en cuenta con quien está ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_vienen nuevas amenazas en camino, además de los aliados, estate al pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**El Redentor 777: **_al menos los Autobots ya tienen una nueva aliada para estas situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

**Gokash Z: **_y menos cuanto tiene conocimientos sobre el Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Camilo Navas, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Gokash Z, Abbacchio Leone, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	29. Elemento del Pasado

"_**Mientras se encontraban en el campo de la escuela esperando a una amiga, Kenneth, Odd y Pinkie Pie fueron atacados por los Insecticons, siendo principalmente Dark Storm, Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor, quienes fueron enviados para atrapar a una Aersiana, misma que resulto ser la amiga de los chicos, una vez que los Autobots llegaron para ayudar, Kaylie les conto su historia, su mundo natal, Aersis era un planeta pacifico, mismo que vivía gracias a la misteriosa energía que emanaba y que les ayudaba a realizar actividades como la agricultura, así como también conseguir que su medicina fuera de las mejores en el Universo, por desgracia, eso atrajo la atención de Megatron, quien vio la oportunidad de usar dicha energía para potenciar sus armas de destrucción, devastando el planeta por completo y llevado a sus habitantes a la extinción, quedando únicamente Kaylie, quien se refugió en la Tierra, donde hizo una nueva vida y nuevos amigos, ahora también se ha convertido en una defensora de la Tierra"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Elemento del Pasado**

**Pompeya**

La legendaria ciudad, cuyos habitantes fueron víctimas de la erupción del volcán conocido como el Vesubio, mismo que lanzo tantas cenizas al cielo que cuando entraron en contacto con los ciudadanos, estos quedaron atrapados en las cenizas, muriendo en la última posición de lo que estaban haciendo cuando ocurrió el desastre, quedando como estatuas vivientes.

Después de ese terrible día, el volcán no había vuelto a dar señal alguna de actividad, hasta el día de hoy, cuando algunos turistas recibieron la sorpresa de un sacudimiento de tierra sumamente violento, rápidamente, el guía ordeno la evacuación del lugar con la mayor calma y rapidez posible.

Mientras la gente se retiraba del lugar, un vehículo BMW M3 GTR Tuneado Blanco con líneas azules hizo acto de aparición en la zona, prestando total atención al volcán, como si esperara que algo ocurriera en cualquier momento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

El Agente J se presentó en la base para notificar a los Autobots de la reciente actividad volcánica en donde alguna vez estuviera la magnífica ciudad de Pompeya-A las 11 horas, el Vesubio, responsable de una de las tragedias y sucesos más impresionantes en la historia de la humanidad entro en actividad volcánica de manera repentina, después de haber permanecido en calma tras su erupción en 1944-contaba J.

-Bueno, eso es algo trágico-dijo Ratchet-pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros-.

-A eso voy, según la información que obtuvimos de los satélites, la reciente actividad volcánica se debe a que dentro de la boca del volcán o a sus alrededores, no ha sido posible ubicar su lugar de origen, se encuentra una fuente de energía de gran poder que está provocando que despierte de nuevo-explico J.

-Podría tratarse de una nueva reliquia de Cybertron y de ser así, los Decepticons querrán poner sus manos en ella-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

-¡No lo permitamos entonces!-declaro Bold Brave lista para la acción.

-Bulkhead, X Brawn, esta puede ser una misión que requiera del estilo de los Wreckers-indico Optimus con sabiduría y ambos Autobots asintieron emocionados.

-¡Oh sí!-grito Starlight-¡Hora de una misión!-.

-Lo lamento Starlight, pero esta vez tendrás que quedarte aquí-dijo Bulkhead.

-Y lo mismo les digo a ustedes dos; Rainbow y Applejack-apoyo X Brawn y las tres chicas se quedaron decepcionados.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Por qué nos dejan fuera de esta misión?-pregunto Rainbow sonando muy molesta.

-Porque el lugar es básicamente un volcán, así que no esperen que corramos riesgos poniéndolas en peligro, tendrán que quedarse aquí y esperar a que volvamos-explico X Brawn y Bulkhead estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

-No es justo-gruño Rainbow Dash cruzándose de brazos muy molesta y no fue la única, ya que Starlight y Applejack también se molestaron,

Bulkhead y X Brawn se prepararon para su primera misión como Wreckers en mucho tiempo-Manténganse alerta en todo momento, es claro que Megatron hará todo lo posible por apoderarse de la reliquia, sea lo que sea-indico Optimus y ambos Autobots asintieron-Ratchet, activa el Portal Terrestre-.

-Optimus ¿no crees que debimos enviar también a Sunset y Arcee?-pregunto Ratchet acercándose a su líder.

-No podemos depender del poder que ambas tienen sin saber cómo lo usan, hasta no estar seguros de cual sea la fuente de dicha energía, no las pondremos en riesgo, ya que cuanto más sepa Megatron de esa energía, más interesado estará también-señalo Optimus con sabiduría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Desgraciadamente, Megatron ya había detectado también esa reliquia y ahora se adentró a la zona donde se encontraban los Insecticons descansando, la mayoría de ellos pegados al techo o paredes del lugar, otros solo descansaban en el suelo, cuando su líder apareció, Waspanaitor se alarmo.

-¡Waspanaitor pide a Lord Megatron que no lo envié a una misión! ¡Waspanaitor acaba de salir de la cámara de reparación!-declaro el Insecticon, ganándose un golpe de parte de Megatron.

-¿Quién de todos ustedes es el más feroz?-pregunto Megatron mirando a los Insecticons Escarabajos.

-¡Una colonia de Insecticons es increíblemente feroz, mi señor, no existe una fuerza más devastadora que nosotros, pero si tiene que elegir uno!-repentinamente, Hardshell apareció ante Megatron-¡Estoy listo para servirle mi señor!-.

-Ah sí, Hardshell, tu reputación te precede, muy bien, te daré una oportunidad para que me muestres una vez más la supremacía de los Insecticons, ve a las coordenadas que Soundwave te proporcionara y recupera la reliquia para mí, fállame y las consecuencias será nefastas-amenazo Megatron y Hardshell asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pompeya**

El portal se abrió y los dos Autobots enviados a esa zona hicieron acto de aparición, transformándose al instante para comenzar con su misión-Vaya, así que esta es la famosa ciudad de Pompeya-dijo X Brawn mirando alrededor-creo que todos estos años no ha habido mucho cambio-.

Bulkhead avanzo un poco y miro al interior de algunas casas, encontrándose con varias personas que estaban atrapadas en cenizas, haciendo las actividades que estaban realizando o en la posición que estaban cuando ocurrió todo el incidente, muriendo de esa manera.

Algo que llamo la atención de Bulkhead fue que en una casa, se encontró a una familia, la cual no supo que pensar, ya que el padre estaba bebiendo algo de una especie de botella con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda estrangulaba a su hijo, quien tenía una especie de resortera en su mano derecha, al tiempo que una niña alzaba la mano y miraba a su padre con expresión de alarma, mientras la esposa tenía el brazo izquierdo hacia el frente como queriendo detener a su esposo, sujetando con su brazo derecho una bebé.

-Qué raro-dijo Bulkhead extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Bulk?-pregunto X Brawn acercándose a su compañero.

-Este lugar es bastante extraño, me da algo de escalofríos-reconoció Bulkhead-¡Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar!-agrego rápidamente.

-¡Bien dicho amigo, ahora hay que buscar esa reliquia cuanto antes!-anuncio X Brawn y su amigo asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados por el mismo vehículo que había presenciado la evacuación de los turistas desde una distancia prudente, el par de Autobots caminaba por las calles siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa, aunque tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que no querían aplastar a ninguna de las personas atrapadas en las cenizas.

-No sé qué pensar, creo que este volcán fue demasiado duro con ellos-dijo Bulkhead con tristeza al ver a unos niños pequeños abrazándose muertos de miedo, seguramente fue lo último que hicieron cuando comenzó todo el desastre.

-Lo entiendo, aunque hay otras cosas que en serio no te dejan saber que pensar-señalo X Brawn al ver un par de personas que se estaban peleando al momento de la erupción, un perro que tenía la pata levantada hacia lo que alguna vez fuera un árbol.

También encontraron personas que estaban besándose o abrazándose, como si se estuvieran despidiendo y resignándose a su inevitable destino, dos chicas se abrazaban fuertemente, aunque una de ella parecía estar tratando de calmar a la otra en medio de ese desastre.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que hayan estado haciendo estos dos humanos?-pregunto Bulkhead al encontrarse con un par de hombres, en el cual uno de ellos estaba arrodillado frente al otro, dándole la espalda y con la cara mirando hacia el cielo, mientras tenía la boca abierta, como si estuviera gritando, el otro estaba detrás de él, sujetándolo de las caderas y haciendo su cadera hacia adelante, mientras tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No lo sé, tal vez también estaban peleando al momento del caos-dedujo X Brawn encogiéndose en hombros.

-Qué manera tan rara de pelear-dijo Bulkhead extrañado, definitivamente los humanos eran sumamente extraños, continuaron avanzando por la ciudad, cuando algo capto su atención, pero esta vez no se trataba de personas, sino de un sonido.

-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto X Brawn preocupado y con tono serio, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-Sí y no es un sonido muy agradable-reconoció Bulkhead-¡Por allá!-grito señalando al cielo, justo cuando Hardshell descendía y se transformaba, llegando junto con otros tres Insecticons.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, los últimos dos Wreckers que quedan en todo el Universo!-declaro Hardshell con maldad.

-¡Parece que tendremos que comenzar a patear traseros antes de tiempo, mi buen Bulkhead!-declaro X Brawn.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo y siendo franco, ya me estaba aburriendo al no ver nada de acción!-afirmo Bulkhead colocándose en guardia también.

-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Hardshell enviando a sus tropas al ataque, comenzando una batalla contra los dos Wreckers.

X Brawn y Bulkhead se lanzaron al ataque, derribando uno a cada uno de los Insecticons, pero como eran cuatro aún tenían que lidiar con dos más, incluyendo al propio Hardshell, el cual lanzo un rugido y ataco a X Brawn.

-¡Voy a arrancarte esas horribles mandíbulas tuyas!-declaro X Brawn sujetándolo de las mismas.

-¡Sigue soñando Wrecker, me encargare de que todos los de tu clase desaparezcan, algo que no será difícil, en especial cuando solo quedan tú y tu amigo verde!-declaro Hardshell dándole un golpe con su cabeza, provocando que X Brawn rodara por el suelo.

Al ver eso, Bulkhead sujeto con fuerza a su contrincante y girando a gran velocidad lo arrojo contra Hardshell, lo que consiguió que el Insecticon rodara por el suelo al sentir a su compañero, desgraciadamente, cayó sobre algunas de las personas convertidas en cenizas.

-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Bulkhead preocupado.

-¡No podemos pelear aquí, tenemos que ir a un terreno más despejado!-indico X Brawn y Bulkhead asintió.

Rápidamente, ambos Autobots se transformaron a sus modos vehiculares y se alejaron de la zona con rapidez-¡No los dejen escapar!-bramo Hardshell transformándose en su forma de escarabajo, seguido por sus compañeros y comenzando la persecución.

Los cuatro Insecticons perseguían a ambos Autobots volando y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, lo que provoco que maniobraran de manera brusca para evitar los disparos, parecía que iban a ser atrapados, cuando repentinamente, un geiser hizo erupción, sacando vapor caliente que le dio a Hardshell justo en los ojos.

-¡Agh! ¡Esta cosa quema!-bramo furioso y estrellándose contra unas rocas, momento que los dos Autobots aprovecharon para escapar del lugar.

Recuperándose rápidamente del impacto, Hardshell fue auxiliado por sus compañeros Insecticons-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Esos Wreckers quisieron pasarse de listos, muy bien, entonces les mostrare lo terrible que puedo ser cuando me enfado ¡Búsquenlos y no titubeen en conquistar!-ordeno Hardshell y sus compañeros asintieron, transformándose y comenzando la búsqueda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, X Brawn y Bulkhead se ocultaron detrás de algunas rocas-Parece que tuvimos suerte, no nos han visto-dijo Bulkhead con seriedad.

-Bien, no podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que…-X Brawn no pudo terminar su frase, ya que todo el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Bulkhead preocupado por ese repentino sacudimiento.

-"¡Bulkhead! ¡X Brawn! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Respondan!"-.

-Te escuchamos Ratchet ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto X Brawn.

-"No sé qué está sucediendo allá, pero tienen que darse prisa en encontrar la reliquia, ya que todo ese lugar está a punto de estallar en una poderosa explosión, pero no cualquier tipo de erupción, la reliquia está haciendo que el volcán sufra de terribles golpes de energía, mismos que conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelven más y más violentos, si continua a este ritmo, podría llegar un punto en que la energía estalle como una poderosa bomba nuclear, destruyendo toda esa zona y lo que haya a más de 100 kilómetros a la redonda, tal vez más"-explico Ratchet.

Ambos Wrecker se vieron entre si sumamente alarmados-Ok…entendemos, es una mala situación, pero ¿podrías decirnos exactamente donde se encuentra la reliquia? Estamos algo perdidos y los Insecticons nos están buscando en estos momentos-informo Bulkhead.

Ratchet guardo silencio un momento, ya que estaba tratando de ubicar el punto de origen de la energía de la reliquia-"Lo tengo, les iré dando la ubicación del lugar paso a paso, sean precavidos, no queremos que los Insecticons se den cuenta de esto"-indico Ratchet y ambos Autobots asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Avanzando por los caminos naturales del Vesubio, los dos Autobots se dirigieron justo al pie del volcán, buscando cualquier posible señal de la reliquia de Cybertron, siempre atentos a la posible aparición de los Insecticons, hasta el momento no los habían visto y era una suerte, pero eso no siempre duraba.

-¿Hay alguna señal de la reliquia?-pregunto Bulkhead.

X Brawn busco con la mirada y finalmente la ubico-¡Si y se encuentra justo ahí!-declaro señalando a unos pocos metros del lugar.

Rápidamente, ambos corrieron hacia el sitio donde estaba la reliquia, al llegar descubrieron un extraño aparato triangular, mismo que tenía el emblema de Cybertron incrustado en el mismo, Bulkhead lo miro sin entender que era eso.

-¿Qué se supone que es esta reliquia?-pregunto confundido.

X Brawn se agacho y lo miro fijamente, alejándose de golpe-¡Maldición! ¡Es un Potenciador de Energía!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Bulkhead sorprendido de escuchar eso.

-Los recuerdas ¿no es así?-pregunto X Brawn-los potenciadores eran usados para dar más energía a las ciudades y maquinarias en Cybertron, con el fin de poder trabajar y vivir con más eficiencia-.

-Sí, hasta que los Decepticons comenzaron a usarlos para potenciar sus armas de destrucción, pero creí que esas cosas al ser usadas para ello provocaban que las armas y todo a su alrededor colapsaran-dijo Bulkhead.

-Cierto, en especial cuando los modificaron para que su energía se fuera reuniendo de manera excesiva, hasta el punto de no poder contenerlas más que estallaban en una poderosa explosión, ahora todo tiene sentido, la energía debe de estar siendo absorbida de alguna manera por el volcán y eso está ocasionando que se vuelva una peligrosa bomba nuclear-explico X Brawn.

-Entonces, si queremos impedir la explosión tendremos que encontrar un modo de reabsorber la energía ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Bulkhead.

-Exacto, pero ojala supiéramos como…-.

-¡Tienen otros problemas más en mente!-declaro Hardshell haciendo acto de aparición, junto con sus tropas.

-¡Los insectos no encontraron!-bramo X Brawn colocándose en guardia.

-¡Quisieron pasarse de listos hace un momento, pues bien, ahora que los tenemos rodeados, esa reliquia será nuestra!-declaro Hardshell, al tiempo que sus otros compañeros también aparecían, pero rodeando a los dos Autobots, quienes se pusieron espalda contra espalda listos para la batalla-¡No tienen nada que hacer ahora Autobots!-.

El sonido de un auto se escuchó y ese misterioso vehículo hizo acto de aparición, subiendo por una rampa natural y lanzándose por el aire, donde se transformó en un robot de un tamaño similar a Bumblebee, de color blanco con líneas finas azul, su cabeza lleva casco con una aleta V amarillo en el frente y cuando lucha una máscara blanca y roja que cubre su boca. Sus ojos son celestes.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Hardshell antes de recibir una patada de parte de este nuevo Transformer, el cual aterrizo perfectamente en pie, dejando a los dos Wreckers sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, además de que no les era tan desconocido.

-Hola Bulkhead, hola X Brawn ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto sonriéndoles de forma amistosa.

-¿Narrative?-pregunto X Brawn sin dar crédito a lo que veía-¿en serio eres tú?-.

-¡Tan seguro como esto! ¡Sable Phenex!-invoco sacando una espada cuyo mango es azul oscuro y filo dorado pero cuando se activa agrega líneas celestes.

Hardshell se levantó y miro con furia al Autobot recién llegado-¡Así que hay más Autobots, este planeta realmente se está volviendo detestable, pero eso no cambia nada, dos o tres Autobots no son suficientes para vencer a los Insecticons!-declaro el Insecto lanzando uno de sus misiles.

-¡Escudo Unicornio!-invoco Narrative un escudo de color blanco, mismo que al activarse obtuvo líneas de color rojo, usando esa arma bloqueo el disparo de Hardshell y lo desvió hacia el aire, momento que Bulkhead aprovecho para disparar contra Hardshell, dándole de lleno.

-"Bulkhead, X Brawn ¿Qué está pasando?"-pregunto Ratchet-"No importa, por el momento escuchen, creo que sé cómo pueden evitar que el volcán entre en erupción como una bomba nuclear"-.

-¡Te escuchamos Ratchet!-confirmo X Brawn esperando que lo que el Doc. Les fuera a decir fuera muy bueno.

-"Si llevan la reliquia a la cima del volcán, justo a la boca del mismo, quizás pueda reabsorber toda la energía que libero en el mismo, de ese modo podrían evitar la explosión del mismo"-explico Ratchet.

X Brawn miro hacia la cima y le tomaría mucho tiempo poder llegar a la misma, aun transformado en su forma vehicular, fue cuando miro a su buen amigo-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto X Brawn.

-¡Una clásica maniobra Wrecker!-respondió Bulkhead emocionado y X Brawn asintió-¡Muy bien, yo ayudare a Narrative con los Insecticons!-.

X Brawn tomo la reliquia entre sus manos, mientras que Bulkhead lo sujetaba de las piernas, para después levantarlo y comenzar a girar, captando la atención de todos-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono Hardshell molesto, mientras Narrative sonreía al comprender lo que iban a hacer.

Soltando a X Brawn, este salió disparado por los aires, dio un giro en el mismo y aterrizo perfectamente de pie en uno de los costados del volcán, no logro llegar a la cima, pero ahora estaba más cerca de la misma, comenzando a correr por la misma, mientras que Bulkhead se acercaba a Narrative.

-Una vieja maniobra Wrecker-dedujo el nuevo Autobot y Bulkhead sonrió.

-Efectivamente-confirmo listo para la batalla.

-¡Destrócenlos!-ordeno Hardshell enviando a sus tropas al ataque, mientras que X Brawn llegaba a la cima del volcán.

X Brawn miro a los alrededores y noto como en el centro del volcán se concentraba una gran cantidad de energía-¡Espero que esto funcione Ratchet!-señalo X Brawn.

-"Lo mismo digo"-respondió Ratchet, no es que dudara de su idea, pero la situación no era la mejor en esos momentos.

X Brawn alzo la reliquia y esta comenzó a reabsorber todo el exceso de energía del volcán, provocando que comenzara a vibrar de manera violenta en las manos del Wrecker, el cual hacia esfuerzos por resistir, pero debes en cuando, alguna descarga de energía se fugaba y lo golpeaba, provocando que cayera de rodillas por lo mismo, sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la energía finalmente fuera reabsorbida y que el volcán comenzara a calmarse.

-¡Parece que funciono, Ratchet!-informo aliviado y el doctor no pudo evitar suspirar también con alivio, pero ese alivio duro muy poco tiempo, ya que la reliquia comenzó a vibrar de nuevo-ah…Ratchet…esta cosa esta haciendo algo y no creo que sea bueno-dijo preocupado.

Ratchet comenzó a revisar lo que ocurría y se alarmo-"Por la Allspark… ¡X Brawn! ¡El contenedor está muy dañado, no podrá mantener la energía almacenada por mucho tiempo, tienes que liberarla hacia un lugar donde no haga daño!"-aviso Ratchet preocupado.

-¿Y podrías decirme hacia dónde? ¡Porque no veo nada más que…! ¡Espera!-X Brawn miro hacia el cielo y encomendándose a los Prime del pasado, alzo la reliquia y libero la energía en un potente rayo de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo y se perdió en el espacio.

-"Bien pensado, X Brawn, la actividad volcánica está disminuyendo considerablemente, ya paso el peligro"-informo Ratchet aliviado.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo, viejo amigo-dijo X Brawn cansado.

Por su parte, Bulkhead y Narrative continuaban luchando contra los Insecticons, cuando el pilar de luz se vio a lo lejos, lo que significaba que el poder de la reliquia se había perdido en el espacio, ante ese hecho, Hardshell se molestó y preocupo.

-No-gruño Hardshell.

-Creo que deben volver con su amo y explicarle su fracaso-señalo Narrative con un tono de voz lleno de burla, provocando que los Insecticons se asustaran ante la idea de contarle a Megatron del fracaso.

-¡Me vengare por esto Autobots, se los aseguro!-declaro Hardshell transformándose y retirándose con sus tropas del lugar, mientras ambos Autobots se veían fijamente y se estrechaban las manos con fuerza.

-Qué bueno verte otra vez viejo amigo, el buen Navi-saludo Bulkhead.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Bulkhead, lo que significa que es verdad, Optimus está aquí también ¿verdad?-pregunto Navi con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-¡Esta aquí chico!-declaro X Brawn apareciendo-¡Vivo y listo para darle su merecido a Megatron!-.

-Esas son noticias maravillosas, estuve perdido tanto tiempo en este planeta que ya no sabía qué hacer, hasta que escuche informes de que había Autobots en la Tierra y que Optimus era el que los dirigía-.

-Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la Tierra?-pregunto Bulkhead con seriedad y curiosidad.

Navi suspiro, sabía que debía una explicación-No fue sencillo, de hecho, fue un accidente, me encontraba en el planeta Melanya, luchando contra fuerzas Decepticons y por desgracia, también del Planeta Madre, ya que ese era un mundo que Diamante Amarillo planeaba colonizar…-.

**-Flashback-**

Acompañado de sus tropas o de lo que quedaba, Navi luchaba contra los Decepticons y las Gemas de Diamante Amarillo, a pesar de que los Autobots eran de mayor temor, se encontraban superados en número y uno a uno, los que se encontraban en ese planeta comenzaron a caer.

Al final, solo quedo Navi, quien resultó gravemente lastimado, aun así se las arregló para poder escapar de las tropas Decepticons…

_**Estaba seguro de que ese iba a ser mi final, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, fue entonces cuando vi uno de los portales que usaban las Gemas para viajar de un planeta a otro por todo el Universo, el cual tenía el emblema Decepticon en el mismo, no supe que pensar de ello, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, así que salte al mismo y espere lo mejor, el portal se activó y me trajo hasta este planeta.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Navi suspiro-Cuando llegue a la Tierra espere que mis heridas sanaran y al estudiar un poco a sus habitantes logre conseguir una forma vehicular para evitar ser detectado por los humanos-explico Navi.

-Parece que nuestras fuerzas en el Universo cada vez son menos-dijo Bulkhead con tristeza-y los Cons aún son todo un imperio-agrego con molestia.

-Aun así hay algo que no entiendo-dijo X Brawn-los portales del Planeta Madre solo pueden ser usados por Gemas ¿Cómo te funciono a ti?-pregunto X Brawn y Navi se encogió en hombros, X Brawn se quedó pensando-recuerdo que hace tiempo escuche que los Decepticons estaban experimentando para poder usar la tecnología de las Gemas, tal vez hayan aprendido a controlar sus portales-.

-Lo que significaría que ahora también podrían aparecer por portales de las Crystal Gems-comprendió Bulkhead preocupado.

-Hay que volver a la base de inmediato e informarle a Optimus ¿Qué dices Navi? ¿Listo para volver a pelear contra los Decepticons?-pregunto X Brawn.

Por toda respuesta, Navi solo sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, ya que él no iba a permitir que los Cons siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran por todo el Universo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un nuevo elemento ha llegado, pero por desgracia, también le confirmo que cada vez son menos Autobots los que quedan en el Universo y que ahora los Decepticons pueden emplear los portales de las Gemas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_cada quien tiene lo suyo y lo de Side Burn son los Deportivos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya quedan cada vez menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_continúan llegando los aliados para los Autobots, pero ya son menos OC que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, pero Side Burn siempre ha sido de esa manera, amante de los Deportivos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Optimus realmente no se detendrá hasta detener la amenaza de los Decepticons y evitar que otros mundos sufran por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y con Umbral en su bando es muy posible que lo consiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_tiene mucho sentido y recuerdo que cuando fue el torneo él mismo dijo que el haber tomado un cuerpo de un humano tan débil provoco que tuviera grandes diferencias con Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_y eso es algo que a Megatron lo tiene sin cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_ciertamente, en especial por la aliada que tiene Megatron, pues ella si tiene conocimientos del Energon Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Franco, Nahuel836, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, El Redentor 7777, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	30. Gemas Corruptas

"_**Una nueva reliquia fue localizada en la ciudad de Pompeya, misma que fue víctima del Vesubio hace siglos, por lo que Optimus envió a Bulkhea Brawn a recuperarla, encontrándose con los Insecticons, quienes iban encabezados por Hardshell, además de que descubrieron que la reliquia era la responsable de que el Vesubio estuviera entrando en erupción una vez más, al estarlo cargando de una energía sumamente poderosa y destructiva, por fortuna, con ayuda de un viejo amigo Autobot llamado Narrative, alias Navi, consiguieron no solo detener la erupción, sino que además evitaron que cayera en manos de los Decepticons, una vez que Navi les conto su historia de cómo llego a la Tierra, además de informarles que los Decepticons ya saben cómo usar la tecnología del Planeta Madre, entre ellos sus portales, los cuales usaban para viajar de un mundo a otro con más rapidez y precisión que los Portales Espaciales, con esta información, la amenaza de los Decepticons es mayor a la que se pensaba"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Gemas Corruptas**

**Ciudad Playa**

Steven se encontraba jugando uno de sus juegos de video, mientras las Gemas se entretenían en cualquier cosa, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Lapis y Peridot se quedaron viviendo juntas en el granero, Steven esperaba que ambas se estuvieran llevando bien, repentinamente, un cristal de Perla comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede Perla?-pregunto Amatista acercándose a su amiga.

-Es un llamado de Adelina, dice que encontró a Jaspe-respondió Perla y al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Amatista.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos por ella y terminemos con esto de una vez!-declaro Amatista lista para la revancha con Jaspe.

-No va a ser tan fácil-dijo Garnet-ya que Adelina también ha descubierto algo muy malo-agrego acomodándose las gafas, señal de que había tenido una visión del futuro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Knock Out se encontraba monitoreando cualquier posible señal de actividad de una nueva reliquia, cuando de pronto detecto una muy diferente-Que extraño, Lord Megatron, localice una señal de auxilio de origen Decepticon, misma que proviene de una de las Guarderías de Diamante Rosa, la Guardería Beta para ser precisos-informo el científico.

-Investiga, pero con precaución, puede ser una trampa de los Autobots-ordeno Megatron.

-Como ordene mi señor-dijo Knock Out retirándose del lugar para investigar ese asunto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Knock Out hizo acto de aparición en la misma, acompañado por un par de Vehicons, buscando cualquier cosa que haya enviado aquella señal de auxilio, al caminar notaron algo peculiar, las cuevas por donde habían salido las Gemas ahora tenían barrotes improvisados, como si fueran celdas, la pregunta era que se supone que había en su interior.

Al acercarse a ver en una, Knock Out se llevó un buen susto cuando una Gema Corrupta se abalanzo sobre él, provocando que retrocediera y casi cayera al suelo-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto uno de los Vehicons.

-Yo estoy bien, pero lo que quiero saber es que es todo este lugar-dijo Knock Out mirando alrededor sin entender que era ese sitio, la Guardería parecía haber sido convertida en una prisión y todos los prisioneros eran Gemas de aspecto monstruoso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Realmente recibieron mi mensaje, eso es todo un alivio!-declaro una voz y fue cuando una Gema de aspecto rudo e intimidante hizo acto de aparición-¡Que alegría me da verlos de nuevo!-.

-¿La Jaspe de Diamante Rosa?-exclamo Knock Out-¿Tú enviaste la señal de auxilio?-.

-Efectivamente, no esperaba que la recibieran, ya que llevo meses intentándolo, desde que quede atrapada en esta roca sin importancia, pero durante este tiempo he reunido un gran ejército de Gemas defectuosas, creo que podrían serles de mucha utilidad a Lord Megatron, así que por favor, llévenme con el rey del universo-pidió sonriendo sádicamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots se prepararon para recibir visitas, siendo Ratchet el encargado de recibirlas-Las Crystal Gems ya vienen-informo activando el Portal.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las Gemas hicieran acto de aparición, acompañadas de Peridot y de una Gema que no conocían, al menos los humanos, era una Gema alta de un 1m con 89cm La fosfofilita tiene rasgos verde menta conocidos por las gemas. Su cabello es corto, justo debajo de las orejas,

Tiene el ojo izquierdo de una perla sintética, el brazo derecho de un Zircón el cual es algo anaranjado, el brazo izquierdo es biónica pero parece un brazo común.

Lleva una armadura negra hecha de un material especial que aún no ha sido descubierto por la humanidad a partir de la actualidad, que consistía en una camisa negra ajustada y sin mangas con acentos de astilla que perfilaban sus músculos y una placa de metal en su cuello, y Pantalones negros que tenían dos tiras negras en los muslos, y otros dos atados alrededor de sus espinillas separadas una de la otra. Lleva zapatos plateados de metal negro, que parecen estar unidos a sus pantalones. Su abrigo azul característico es un tipo de sudario sagrado, que en realidad eran dos mangas separadas conectadas por una placa de metal en la parte posterior que cubría sus brazos y se cortaba mostrando su parte superior del torso y la cintura, y tenía una falda abierta azul separada que terminaba sobre sus espinillas con la parte superior de moda y atada con un agemaki Nudo, cubierto por una placa de metal plateado.

-Adelina, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Optimus con gentileza a la recién llegada.

-Optimus Prime, es un verdadero honor volver a estar en su presencia-saludo Adelina.

Optimus asintió y miro a Garnet-¿Cuál es la situación Garnet? Según dijiste se trataba de algo bastante serio-.

-Y lo es, temo que Megatron está por recibir una ayuda bastante peligrosa-confirmo Garnet al tiempo que les contaba lo ocurrido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Cuando Jaspe hizo acto de aparición ante Megatron, el tirano solo gruño con fastidio, parecía que esas Diamantes no entendían quién era el amo del Universo, una lección que aprenderían por las malas una vez que destruyera el Planeta Madre, pero…

-Lord Megatron, es un gran honor volver a estar ante usted, el Rey del Universo-saludo Jaspe arrodillándose ante el tirano.

-Al menos sabes cuál es tu lugar-señalo Megatron con furia y Jaspe se tensó un poco-parece que tus Diamantes no entienden que no pueden venir a mi planeta a hacer lo que les plazca-.

-¡Lord Megatron, entiendo que este molesto por las decisiones que tomaron las Diamantes, pero se lo juro, ellas no sabían que este planeta todavía tenía Energon, solo querían vengar la destrucción de Diamante Rosa!-aseguro Jaspe.

-La venganza es algo que me agrada y que valoro, pero no puedo soportar que piensen que están por encima de mí-Megatron le apunto con su cañón-así que tal vez debería enviarte con ellas hecha pedazos, para que aprendan esa lección de una vez por todas-sentencio Megatron preparándose a cumplir con su amenaza.

-¡Lord Megatron, antes de que tome cualquier acción, le pido que me escuche, le he traído algo que seguramente le parecerá muy interesante!-aseguro Jaspe.

Megatron miro a Jaspe un momento y finalmente bajo su cañón-Tienes 10 minutos, dime que es lo que tienes para mí-ordeno Megatron.

-Un plan, uno para deshacerse de las Crystal Gems de una vez por todas y tal vez, con algo de suerte, de las tropas de Optimus Prime por completo, una fuerza que no sean capaces de destruir-explico Jaspe.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor, Jaspe!-ordeno Megatron-¡Yo comando al imperio más poderoso del Universo, desde una nave capaz de destruir planetas enteros con solo un disparo! ¿Qué clase de fuerza puede ser superior a esa?-cuestiono Megatron con fastidio.

-¡Lamento que me haya malinterpretado mi lord, no me refería a ese aspecto, sino al hecho de que no podrán destruirlas, por su aprecio a la vida!-con una señal de su mano, un par de Vehicons ingresaron, llevando en una jaula una Gema Corrupta.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Starscream extrañado por la aparición de esa criatura.

-Esto Starscream, es una de las Gemas que quedaron en la Tierra antes del ataque de las Diamantes, parece ser completamente inútil, pero en realidad es muy salvaje y solo saben pelear, hay todo un ejército de ellas en la Guardería Beta y cómo ve mi señor, todas fueron Crystal Gems o al menos, la mayoría de ellas-revelo Jaspe mostrando la estrella en uno de los brazos de la Gema.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento-Aliadas de Prime, esto sí que es interesante, usarlas para acabar con sus tropas, entre ellas las Crystal Gems, has obtenido toda mi atención Jaspe-reconoció Megatron-¡Abran la jaula!-ordeno y ambos Vehicons se vieron entre sí preocupados.

-¡Ya oyeron al Rey del Universo! ¡Háganlo!-bramo Jaspe y los dos Vehicons abrieron la jaula con mucho cuidado.

Apenas lo hicieron, la Gema salto de la misma y rugió con furia-¡Inclínate a tu amo y señor!-ordeno Megatron, pero la Gema se abalanzo contra el tirano, el cual se hizo a un lado a tiempo, lo que provoco que la Gema cayera sobre uno de Vehicons, al que comenzó a destrozar, pese a ser de tamaño inferior, esa Gema demostraba ser pura furia.

-¿Ese es el plan? ¿Usar Gemas salvajes para que nos ataquen a nosotros?-cuestiono Starscream mirando a Jaspe con enfado y la aludida gruño.

-Esa ya no es una Gema-señalo Megatron avanzando-es una bestia salvaje e indomable, la cual solo se guía por sus instintos más básicos y primitivos, el instinto de pelear y de destruir, es una fuerza que puede ser realmente útil-reconoció Megatron, cuando la Gema volvió a poner su atención en él, abalanzándose contra el tirano, quien desenvaino su cuchilla y lanzo un golpe con la misma, cortando en dos a la Gema y provocando que desapareciera en una cortina de humo, quedando únicamente su Gema-solo hay que encontrar un modo de controlarlos-.

-Creo que yo tengo algo que puede ayudar en eso, mi señor-dijo Knock Out sonriendo y el tirano también sonrió al escuchar eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Adelina puso al tanto a Optimus, le informo que desde que el Planeta Madre envió tropas a la Tierra y tras la derrota de Malachite, Garnet le pidió que la buscara por la Tierra antes de que lastimara a alguien más, ellas también lo buscaban, pero también ayudaban a Steven con ciertos asuntos, además de haber tenido que lidiar con un escuadrón de Rubís que fueron enviadas por Diamante Amarillo.

-Seguramente eso le habrá gustado a Megatron-dijo Arcee y Sunset se rio, aun recordaba lo que le contaron, que al tirano no le gustaba que nadie pensara que estaba por encima de él.

-El punto es que en todo este tiempo, Jaspe ha estado formando un ejército de Gemas Corruptas, a las cuales ha encerrado en la Guardería Beta-.

-La Guardería de donde surgió-recordó Peridot pensativa.

-Oye ¿Por qué no vino Lapis con ustedes?-pregunto Twilight confundida al notar la ausencia de la Gema del mar.

-Ella…aún está lidiando con muchas cosas-explico Peridot.

Optimus avanzo hacia la grabación que tomo Adelina-¿Esas también son Crystal Gems?-pregunto Optimus.

-Eso me temo Optimus, así como también algunas Gemas del Planeta Madre-respondió Topacio.

Optimus guardo silencio y miro a esas Gemas, las cuales rugían y luchaban por liberarse, mientras Jaspe las trataba como basura-Me cuesta creer que las Diamantes hayan llegado a este extremo, no esperaba que las medidas de Rose tuvieran estas consecuencias-expreso Optimus con pesar y Perla guardo silencio, ella sabía muy bien a que se refería Optimus.

-Optimus, con todo respeto, tú intentaste persuadirla, ella tomo su decisión al final y estas son las consecuencias, ella causo todo esto, no tu-dijo Ratchet y Perla lo miro con algo de enfado.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, como Prime debí haber hecho algo más en ese momento, por ahora creo entender lo que quieres decir Adelina, si Megatron se entera de esto, podría usarlo a su propio beneficio-dijo Optimus.

Adelina suspiro-Pues las cosas ya son peores, porque Megatron ya debe saberlo, cuando intente ir por Jaspe, ellos aparecieron-y la imagen mostro a Knock Out, llegando con dos Vehicons, lo que significaba que efectivamente, Megatron ya sabía de esto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Knock Out, Soundwave y Break Down hicieron acto de aparición en la guardería, acompañados por algunos soldados Vehicons e Insecticons, como medida de seguridad más alta, las Gemas al verlos rugieron con ferocidad, al tiempo que intentaban atacarlos desde sus celdas.

-¡Me cuesta creer que estas cosas hayan sido Gemas!-se burló Break Down con crueldad.

-Muy bien Soundwave, comienza-autorizo Knock Out y el aludido asintió, activando los cables de sus pechos para colocarles a cada Gema corrupta un control mental en sus cabezas, algunas se resistieron, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra el Con sin rostro-perfecto, Lord Megatron, cuando Soundwave termine con esto, podremos lanzar el satélite que robamos y con ello controlaremos las mentes de estas Gemas, serán todas suyas mi señor-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron, acompañado de Jaspe, observaba todo lo que pasaba con una sonrisa despiadada en el rostro, dentro de poco tendría el control de un grupo de bestias que harían todo lo que él ordenara.

-Si esto sale bien Jaspe, considerare olvidadas todas las ofensas que tus Diamantes han cometido en mi contra-aseguro Megatron.

-Muchas gracias mi señor y no tiene que preocuparse por Rose, yo me asegurare de que ella no vuelva a molestarlo-juro Jaspe.

-Lancen el satélite-ordeno Megatron y los Vehicons cumplieron con la orden, lanzando el satélite robado y esperando el momento para activar los controladores mentales, pero para su furia, la pantalla detecto un Portal Terrestre abriéndose en el otro lado de la Guardería-¡Los Autobots llegaron ya!-bramo Megatron con fastidio al ver a sus enemigos aparecer.

-Megatron, tranquilo-pidió Jaspe y Megatron la miro con furia-¡Lord Megatron!-se disculpó rápidamente Jaspe-su satélite ya está en posición, lo que significa que ya puede iniciar su plan-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Soundwave ya había terminado de colocar los controladores en las cabezas de las Gemas Corruptas-"Soundwave, prepara una prueba de inmediato"-ordeno Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

Controlando el satélite, Soundwave activo los controladores y estos brillaron en las frentes de las Gemas, provocando que quedaran quietas y como perros obedientes-Oh si, su ejército de Gemas Corruptas ya está listo, Lord Megatron-informo Knock Out.

-"Bien y ya sé sobre quien quiero probarlos"-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus, Arcee, Sunset, Bee, Bulkhead, Windblade, Bold Brave, Garnet, Perla y Topacio acababan de llegar a la Guardería, ahora avanzaban con mucho cuidado por la misma, esperando no ser detectados, algo que era muy difícil, ya que los Decepticons contaban con el siempre eficiente Soundwave.

-Este silencio no me agrada en lo más mínimo-dijo Arcee mirando a los alrededores.

-No te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para cubrirte la espalda-le aseguro Bold Brave.

-Es bueno saber eso-señalo Sunset y Arcee sonrió divertida, provocando que Bold Brave se enfadara un poco.

Bee entonces escucho algo y fue cuando diviso algo, haciendo uno de sus característicos sonidos-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Perla.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Bulkhead cuando una avalancha de rocas se dirigía hacia ellos, rápidamente, los Autobots comenzaron a disparar para destruir las rocas, hecho que consiguieron a tiempo, pero eso fue solo una distracción, ya que apenas hicieron eso, las Gemas Corruptas saltaron sobre ellos, una de ellas se abalanzo contra Optimus, sujetándolo de la cara.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Optimus!-grito Windblade, cuando repentinamente, sobre ella cayeron más Gemas Corruptas.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Sunset disparando cuando más de esas Gemas aparecieron.

Garnet, Perla y Topacio también se unieron a la pelea, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando las Gemas comenzaron a pelear de una manera bastante coordinada, algo que una Gema Corrupta nunca había hecho.

-¡Esto no es normal!-declaro Perla al tiempo que una de las Gemas saltaba sobre ella y le daba un golpe con su brazo, al tiempo que otra estrellaba a Garnet contra una pared.

-¡Estas muy bien organizadas, no parecen ser las mismas Gemas Corruptas que conocemos!-declaro Garnet.

-Eso es porque no lo son-dijo Break Down apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Break Down!-gruño Bulkhead, dándose la vuelva y preparándose para la contienda con su enemigo mortal.

-¡No pensaste que dejaría toda la diversión a estas bestias sin cerebro, no voy a perderme la oportunidad de acabar contigo con mi propio martillo!-declaro activando dicha arma, al tiempo que Bulkhead activaba su mazo y corría hacia su enemigo.

-¡Ratchet! ¡Analiza que está pasando, averigua que está haciendo que estas Gemas actúen de un modo tan eficiente!-ordeno Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet estaba trabajando en la orden de Optimus, tratando de encontrar la razón al comportamiento de combate tan eficiente de esas Gemas Corruptas, debía darse prisa o sus amigos estarían en problemas, fue cuando Twilight apareció.

-¡Déjame probar a mí!-pidió y Ratchet asintió, el buen doctor ya sabía que Twilight era mejor en muchos aspectos que él.

La peli violeta se puso a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, siendo observada por una impresionada Peridot, ya que esa humana en serio parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, repentinamente, Twilight se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ratchet extrañado por el repentino paro de Twilight.

-Están usando un satélite militar para poder controlar a las Gemas, eso quiere decir que necesito algún tipo de fuente de poder que me ayude a bloquear su señal, algo que sea similar a la energía que emiten las Gemas-explico Twilight-eso o encontrar un radar que nos permita alcanzar la señal del satélite para poder bloquear su control sobre las Gemas-.

Al escuchar eso, Steven y Peridot se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, al igual que Amatista-Creo que sabemos dónde encontrar un radar para ello-aseguro Peridot.

-Muy bien, pues vayan cuanto antes a ese sitio, no sé cuánto tiempo puedan Optimus y los demás resistir contra un ejército de Gemas Corruptas a las que no pueden dañar-indico Ratchet el grupo asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Los Autobots continuaban en su batalla contra las Gemas Corruptas, no era sencillo poder atacarlas, ni siquiera destruir sus formas físicas para encerrarlas en una burbuja, ya que como se mencionó antes, el control de Soundwave provocaba que atacaran con mucha precisión y coordinación, misma que dificultaba su captura.

-¡No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda!-declaro Bold Brave disparando contra varias Gemas, cuando una de ellas le cayó por detrás.

-¡Ratchet me acaba de avisar que Twilight y los demás tienen un plan para liberarlas del control de Megatron! ¡Tenemos que resistir hasta que lo consigan!-indico Optimus y sus amigos asintieron, mientras Sunset disparaba con sus armas contra las Gemas, al tiempo que se preguntaba porque aún no podía activar el poder de Arcee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron observaba lo que estaba pasando, realmente era un espectáculo impresionante y Jaspe miro al tirano esperando que este se encontrara complacido-Prometedor-reconoció sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, Lapis se dedicaba a leer uno de los libros que encontró entre las cosas del granero, al tiempo que se estiraba un poco, repentinamente, Peridot ingreso a su hogar, acompañada por Amatista, Steven, una humana que no conocía y otra Gema que tampoco conocía.

-¡Hola Lapis!-saludo Steven, más antes de poder responder, todos los que ingresaron salieron rápidamente del granero, dejándola confundida, al tiempo que Pumpkin salía detrás de ellos ladrando emocionado.

Asomándose por la puerta, Lapis vio que Steven, Peridot, Amatista y los que no conocía estaban trabajando, la humana con lentes saco una computadora comenzó a rastrear algo-¡Viejo, no deberíamos estar aquí!-se quejó Amatista-¡Deberíamos haber ido a la Guardería a patearle el trasero a esa Jaspe!-gruño Amatista.

-Hay prioridades Amatista y en estos momentos, Optimus, Garnet y los demás nos necesitan-dijo Adelina-eso importa más que tu revancha contra esa malcriada-explico la Gema y Amatista desvió la mirada algo molesta.

-Muy bien, creo que esto servirá-dijo Peridot tras haber construido una improvisada antena satelital, misma que dirigió con sus poderes-ahora ¿Qué sigue?-pregunto mirando a la peli violeta.

-Ahora la conectamos a mi laptop y esperemos que funcione-dijo Twilight haciendo lo dicho, al tiempo que Lapis se acercaba a Peridot.

-Peridot ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Lapis confundida.

-Bueno…yo no diría que bien del todo, pero estamos trabajando en eso-le aseguro Peridot sonriéndole con mucha confianza, dejando a Lapis algo confundida.

Twilight comenzó a teclear un sinfín de códigos y demás, hasta que finalmente detecto el satélite indicado, para después comenzar a hacer su magia, hackeando el sistema del mismo-¡Lo conseguí!-informo emocionada.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Adelina contenta.

-Claro que no lo habría conseguido de no ser por mi fabuloso y perfecto diseño, aunque fue hecho con prisa-dijo Peridot sonriendo en espera de felicitaciones.

-Definitivamente te hace falta aprender algo más de modestia-señalo Amatista con fastidio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

La computadora de Megatron detecto algo y el tirano avanzo hasta la pantalla-¡Un intruso en el sistema!-gruño molesto y sin perder tiempo comenzó a detectar la fuente del mismo-Ciudad Playa-.

-Es el escondite principal de Rose Cuarzo y su patética Gemas-revelo Jaspe apretando los puños con furia ante el hecho de que esas Gemas arruinaran su plan de venganza y de al mismo tiempo, impresionar a Megatron.

-Entonces creo que es el momento de que vayas y resuelvas este asunto de una vez por todas-señalo Megatron y Jaspe sonrió de forma sádica.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Twilight continuaba trabajando en sus intentos por desactivar el satélite, pero estaba combatiendo contra Soundwave y no era una pelea sencilla, el Con sin rostro realmente era un genio, los demás solo observaban y esperaban los resultados de su amiga.

-Tienes que darte prisa, Twilight-pidió Steven.

-¡No está siendo nada sencillo, Soundwave me está dando buena batalla!-declaro Twilight.

Por su parte, Peridot le conto todo a Lapis y está ahora tenía una expresión de seriedad en el rostro-Ya veo, bueno, pues espero que todo salga bien-dijo mirando a las Gemas y a la humana-esa humana parece saber lo que hace-.

-Sí, es bastante lista a pesar de ser solo una humana-reconoció Peridot-pero le falta mucho para alcanzar mi gran intelecto-señalo la pequeña Gema Verde.

Repentinamente, la expresión de Adelina dio paso a una mirada bastante seria, captando la atención de Steven-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el pequeño hibrido.

-Algo se acerca-dijo Adelina colocándose en guardia, invocando una Katana de hoja blanca con el mango negro, al escuchar eso, Amatista también se puso en guardia, lista para dar batalla a lo que sea que viniera.

Repentinamente, una figura hizo acto de aparición, dando un potente salto y apareciendo ante todos-¡Jaspe!-exclamaron Steven, Peridot, Lapis y Amatista.

-Rose-nombro Jaspe mirando a Steven-que gusto verte de nuevo y veo que estas acompañada de una enana, una sucia traidora que se niega a fusionarse conmigo, una Gema que…no puede ser-dijo al ver a Adelina-tú eres una de las Gemas de Nueva Generación, mismas que fueron creadas después de que Megatron se aliara con el Planeta Madre-.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría "esclavizara", pero te diré algo, yo no sirvo ni a Megatron ni a la Diamantes-aseguro Adelina.

Jaspe miro a Peridot-¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto mirándola.

-¡Soy una Crystal Gem ahora y no te tengo miedo!-grito Peridot, estando oculta detrás de la antena, provocando que Twilight parpadeara confundida.

-No puedo creerlo-gruño Jaspe, para luego reírse-bueno, hoy es mi día de suerte, no solo le entregue a Lord Megatron un ejército de Gemas Corruptas, sino que además le entregare las Gemas de Rose Cuarzo y su ejército de traidoras-sentencio sonriendo sádicamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva batalla de Gemas está a punto de comenzar, mientras que Optimus y los demás luchan contra un ejército de Gemas Corruptas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Nahuel836, Ichiro Rider, Kid Shooter, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Ryokan Shield, Berserk, Inmortal, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Freedom Gumdan 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	31. Gemas Corruptas Segunda Parte

"_**Una aliada de las Crystal Gems llamada Adelina había estado rastreando a Jaspe desde que se separó de Lapis, descubriendo que había estado capturando Gemas Corruptas para convertirlas en su ejército y entregárselas a Megatron, el cual se mostró muy interesado en ellas, en especial cuando Knock Out encontró una forma de controlarlas pese a sus instintos salvajes y destructivos, lo que ha dado inicio a una nueva batalla, en la cual Optimus y su equipo se encuentran en un predicamento, pues aunque las Gemas Corruptas son como bestias salvajes, bajo el control de Soundwave atacan con gran precisión e inteligencia, lo que llevo a Twilight a pensar en un plan para liberarlos del control de los Decepticons, siendo auxiliada por Steven, Adelina, Amatista y Peridot, por desgracia fueron detectados por los Decepticons y Megatron envió a Jaspe para que se encargara de esa molestia de una vez por todas, ahora la Gema sádica quiere acabar con Steven, a quien confunde con su madre, Rose Cuarzo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Gemas Corruptas**

**Segunda Parte**

**Guardería Beta**

Arcee quedó atrapada por un par de Gemas Corruptas, siendo liberada por Garnet, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Sunset estaba en problemas, afortunadamente, Bold Brave reacciono y la libero a tiempo, algo que la Bot agradeció, en serio que se preocupaba por Sunset.

-¡Oigan! ¡Creo que este sería el momento perfecto para esa evolución!-señalo Bold Brave disparando contra más enemigas.

-¡Lo estamos intentando, pero no podemos!-respondió Arcee.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Nosotras tampoco entendemos cómo es que ocurre, ahora lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a que Twilight y los demás consigan algo!-declaro Sunset y Arcee no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Optimus también dio la orden de solo contener a las Gemas, así como también tratar de destruir sus formas físicas para que de ese modo, las Crystal Gems pudieran encerrarlas en una burbuja, pero mientras estuvieran controladas por Soundwave eso no iba a ser sencillo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Lapis quedo congelada al ver aparecer de nuevo a Jaspe, preguntándose si otra vez intentaría obligarla a fusionarse con ella-¿Qué dices Lapis? ¿Quieres unirte al equipo ganador? ¡Estoy segura de que Lord Megatron te perdonara una vez que escuche que me ayudaste a acabar con Rose Cuarzo y con todas sus patéticas Gemas!-declaro Jaspe.

-¡Ella ya te dijo que no quiere fusionarse contigo!-declaro Steven colocándose frente a ella para protegerla.

-Eso es algo que tú no podrás evitar, nos fusionaremos lo quiera o no-aseguro Jaspe y Lapis se asustó de nuevo.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-bramo Amatista-¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-declaro lanzándose contra Jaspe a gran velocidad, comenzando a rodar por el suelo para embestirla, logrando que Jaspe retrocediera por el inesperado ataque-¿Qué te pareció eso? ¡Y aún tengo más!-declaro lanzando varios golpes con sus látigos.

Esta vez, Jaspe detuvo el golpe de los látigos y sonrió de forma sádica-¡Parece que jamás aprendes!-declaro dando un fuerte tirón para atraer a Amatista hacia ella y darle una serie de golpes, seguido por una patada que la estrello contra el tractor.

-¡Mi tractor!-grito Peridot.

Jaspe comenzó a avanzar hacia Amatista-¡Esta vez me desharé de ti de una vez por todas Gema estúpida!-declaro con maldad.

Rápidamente, Adelina entro en acción, deteniendo el avance de Jaspe-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? ¡Veamos que tan bien te va contra una de las Gemas de nueva generación!-.

-¿Cómo pudiste aliarte con Rose Cuarzo? ¿Por qué peleas por este planeta inútil?-cuestiono mirando con furia a Adelina.

-¡Porque en este planeta podemos ser libres, algo que ni en el Planeta Madre ni mucho menos con los Decepticons podemos ser!-declaro Adelina con fiereza, preparándose para iniciar la batalla, pero…

-¡No te metas!-grito Amatista lanzándose contra Jaspe de nuevo-¡Ella es mía!-.

-Por favor-gruño Jaspe con fastidio ante los intentos de Amatista por vencerla, la Gema lanzo varios golpes con sus látigos, pero Jaspe los bloqueaba con gran facilidad o simplemente los recibía sin obtener un solo daño.

Mientras todos peleaban, Twilight aprovechaba la situación para tratar de tomar el control del satélite-Ya casi…ya casi…-.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Si todo continua así, las Gemas Corruptas acabarían con las chicas y los Autobots!-declaro Steven.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo que te demora mucho?-pregunto Peridot extrañada.

-¡No puedo desactivar el satélite, Soundwave puso un programa que lo impide, por ese motivo voy a deshacerme de él!-explico Twilight.

-Ah…no entiendo-dijo Steven confundido.

-Los satélites tienen propulsores que les permite moverse de un lado a otro en la órbita terrestre, lo que voy a hacer es sacarlo de la órbita para que se pierda en el espacio, sin el satélite no tendrán forma de controlar a las Gemas-explico Twilight.

-Vaya…eso es…brillante-reconoció Peridot.

-Parece que una humana es más lista que tú-bromeo Lapis y Peridot puso mala cara al escuchar eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

La alerta en el programa no tardó en aparecer-¡Están tratando de desviar el satélite! ¡Jaspe! ¿Qué tan difícil es para la Cuarzo Final acabar con un montón de Gemas defectuosas? ¡JASPE!-bramo al no obtener respuesta de la Gema.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Jaspe detuvo el golpe de nuevo de Amatista, para después darle un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una patada, para después estrellarla contra el suelo, sujetándola de la cabeza, la miro con una sonrisa sumamente cruel.

-Ya estoy comenzando a cansarme de mostrarte lo insignificante que eres-señalo dándole un golpe en el abdomen, lanzándola por los aires.

-¡Amatista!-grito Steven al ver eso, para después correr hacia ella.

Jaspe se lanzó en un giro contra Amatista, pero en el último momento, Adelina se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con su Katana, logrando contener a Jaspe, para después empujarla hacia atrás, Jaspe se estrelló contra un auto que ya era más chatarra que nada y fue el momento que Adelina aprovecho para lanzarse contra ella, atacándola con un golpe de su Katana, la cual brillo de un intenso color celeste.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, Jaspe se hizo a un lado muy a tiempo, evitando el golpe, que corto sin problemas el auto, la Gema gruño, ese golpe bien pudo haber sido su final-¡Parece que eres muy rápida para escapar!-señalo Adelina.

-¡Maldición! ¡Realmente es cierto lo que escuche, las Gemas de nueva generación también fueron creadas con Energon!-gruño Jaspe con rabia y envidia ante ese hecho.

-¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis amigos, voy a protegerlos, así como también protegeré a mi hogar!-aseguro colocándose en guardia, lista para darle batalla a esa Gema psicópata.

-¡Veamos qué tan ruda eres en realidad!-declaro Jaspe lanzándose al ataque, al igual que Adelina, Jaspe invoco su casco y ambas chocaron con violencia, provocando una onda de energía que sacudió el lugar.

Por su parte, Steven ayudaba a Amatista a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien Amatista?-pregunto Steven preocupado.

-Steven…no le puedo ganar…no importa cuánto me esfuerce, jamás podré ganarle…porque ella es perfecta…y yo…yo…soy…imperfecta…estoy defectuosa…no sirvo de nada-.

-Eso no es verdad, Jaspe quiere que creas eso, pero no necesitas ser perfecta, no necesitas ser como Jaspe, solo sé tú misma-animaba Steven sonriéndole con amistad y cariño.

-Pero…-.

-Amatista-la voz de Twilight se escuchó, la peli violeta aun no despegaba la vista de su computadora, lo que significaba que seguía trabajando, pero que también prestaba atención a su alrededor-la "perfección" no existe, tu eres hermosa tal como eres, con todas tus imperfecciones conseguirás lo que quieres-aseguro guiñándole el ojo de manera amistosa.

Amatista quedo muda al escuchar esas palabras-Lo que dijo Twilight es cierto, no tienes que ser perfecta, porque eso no existe, solo sé tú misma-animo Steven-mírame a mí, yo no soy perfecto-.

-¡Podría darte una lista de tus defectos si quieres!-sugirió Peridot.

-Eso…no será necesario-dijo Steven imaginándose lo que la pequeña Gema Verde podría decir y será bastante vergonzoso.

Adelina lanzo una patada contra Jaspe, dándole en el rostro, para después lanzarse en un ataque con su Katana, pero Jaspe la detuvo en el aire y la estrelló contra un árbol, lanzándose contra ella en un intento por embestirla, pero Adelina se barrió en el suelo y la golpeó con su codo, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos.

Poco a poco, Amatista comenzó a sonreír, para después reírse-Los defectuosos debemos permanecer juntos-acepto y Steven sonrió, extendiéndole la mano y ambos las estrecharon con fuerza, provocando que sus Gemas brillaran y ocurriera una explosión, que captó la atención de todos.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo descubrió a una nueva Gema que parecía ser una versión algo mayor de Steven, de color púrpura y con el estilo de peinado de Amatista, así como también tres brazos.

-¡Que día tan grandioso!-exclamo la nueva Gema, provocando que todos quedaran sin habla.

-¿Se fusionaron?-exclamo Jaspe-¿La fusión es el único truco que conocen las Crystal Gems?-cuestiono molesta.

-¡Mira quién habla!-declaro Adelina dándole una nuevo golpe en el rostro-¡La que quería obligar a Lapis a fusionarse contigo!-con una patada la dejo tendida en el suelo, ahora solo debía darle el golpe final con su Katana.

-¡Espera!-grito la nueva Gema dando un salto y colocándose frente a ella-¡Yo me haré cargo de ella!-aseguro sonriéndole de manera muy confiada.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?-cuestiono Jaspe mirando con rabia a la nueva Gema.

-Oh si ¿Quién soy yo?-se preguntó pensando un momento-apuesto a que a Amatista se le ocurriría algo grandioso-.

-¡Olvida el nombre! ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!-grito Peridot.

-A menos que quieras que yo la termine-sugirió Adelina cruzada de brazos, pero la Gema no parecía prestarles atención.

-Creo que una Amatista fusionada con un Cuarzo forman a… ¡Smockey Cuarzo!-se presentó colocándose en guardia lista para la batalla, al tiempo que combinaba los látigos de Amatista con el escudo de Steven para formar un yoyo.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-bramo Jaspe lanzándose al ataque con rabia, pero Smockey solo sonrió de forma divertida esperando el ataque.

Smockey comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo sobre ella, para darle varios golpes seguidos a Jaspe en el rostro, para después hacerlo hacia atrás y darle un golpe con fuerza al abdomen de Jaspe, empujándola hacia atrás, lo siguiente que Smockey hizo fue dar un salto y barrer su yoyo por el suelo, atropellando a Jaspe.

-Cielos-dijo Adelina cruzada de brazos, mientras el resto de las Gemas también observaban sin saber que pensar, así como Twilight continuaba con su trabajo.

-¡Ahora les presento "paseando al perro"!-declaro Smockey haciendo ese clásico truco del yoyo-¡La vuelva al mundo! ¡El hombre invisible!-con cada truco que mencionada, Smockey golpeaba a Jaspe repetidamente con su yoyo, provocando que la Gema fuera incapaz de defenderse de los ataques, se notaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en furia-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te toque un nervio?-pregunto divertida.

-¡No seré derrotada por una fusión otra vez!-bramo con furia, lanzándose contra Smockey disponiéndose a cumplir con su amenaza, pero la Gema le dio un golpe más con el yoyo, estrellándola contra algunos cultivos.

-¡Oye!-gritaron Lapis y Peridot al ver eso.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Smockey sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-No está nada mal-reconoció Adelina-sí que tienes estilo-felicito la Gema de nueva generación y la fusión solo sonrió, solo para volver a ponerse seria cuando Jaspe emergió de nuevo, respirando de manera agitada y bastante sucia, no estaba dispuesta a volver a perder, no cuando esta vez tendría que sufrir terribles consecuencias.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dando un salto se abalanzo sobre Lapis, sujetándola de un brazo-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot al ver eso, siendo lanzada de un manotazo por Jaspe, Twilight también se alarmo, pero ella tenía que hacer lo suyo o sus amigos estarían acabados, ya le faltaba muy poco.

-¡Tú y yo nos fusionaremos lo quieras o no!-declaro Jaspe.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero!-gritaba Lapis luchando por liberarse, pero su fuerza era menor a la de Jaspe, quien se estaba preparando para fusionarse con ella a la fuerza, al tiempo que Peridot se incorporaba y observaba lo que ocurría.

-¡Lapis!-grito asustada, en especial cuando vio que ambas formas físicas de las Gemas comenzaron a brillar-¡Déjala en paz!-bramo y de manera inesperada, sus poderes de metal se activaron, lanzándole el capo de una camioneta a Jaspe, dándole justo en el rostro y provocando que soltara a Lapis, momento que Smockey aprovecho para sujetarla con su yoyo y alejarla de la Gema.

-¡Eso fue muy cobarde de tu parte!-declaro Adelina colocándose en guardia de nuevo, al tiempo que Jaspe la miraba con rabia y odio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie quiere fusionarse conmigo?-pregunto molesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lapis?-pregunto Peridot corriendo a su lado y sujetándola de los hombros.

-Si…estoy bien…gracias Peridot-dijo Lapis sonriéndole y Peridot la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Lo conseguí!-grito Twilight activando los propulsores del satélite, para luego sacarlo de la órbita.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Al ver que el satélite se alejaba de la órbita terrestre, perdiéndose en el vacío del espacio, Megatron rugió con furia, al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza la consola de la computadora, furioso por haber perdido el control sobre las Gemas Corruptas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Bee estaba atrapado entre algunas Gemas, las cuales repentinamente se detuvieron y emprendieron la huida, al igual que el resto de las Gemas, cuyos controladores cayeron de sus cabezas, señal de que ya eran libres del control de los Decepticons, Break Down quedo confundido ante eso y Bulkhead aprovecho para darle un tremendo golpe en el rostro, lanzándolo por los aires.

Bee se levantó y comenzó a emitir sus sonidos-Correcto, Bumbleebee, esto solo puede ser obra de Twilight-reconoció Optimus contento de que la peli violeta lo haya conseguido a tiempo.

Desde la distancia, Knock Out se dio cuenta de que la batalla ya estaba perdida-Creo que esta pelea ya está perdido ¿Qué hacemos Soundwave?-pregunto y para cuando se dio cuenta, el Con sin rostro ya se encontraba volando muy lejos de su posición-gracias por decirme ¡Break Down! ¡Retirada!-grito transformándose a su forma vehicular y comenzando la huida.

-¡Se escapan!-grito Topacio.

-Deja que se vayan-dijo Garnet-tenemos más trabajo que hacer aquí-señalo mirando a los alrededores.

-Garnet tiene razón, tenemos que reunir a las Gemas Corruptas para encerrarlas en una burbuja y enviarlas a su templo-indico Optimus y tanto Gemas como Autobots asintieron, al menos esta vez no iba a ser tan difícil, pues sin el control de Soundwave, las Gemas solo eran fuerza bruta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Granero**

Jaspe recibió un nuevo golpe de parte del yoyo de Smockey, seguido de un puñetazo de parte de Adelina, para después recibir un ataque combinado de ambas Gemas, estrellándose cerca de un montón de chatarra que Lapis y Peridot usaban para crear sus Meep Morp.

Tragándose la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, Jaspe se dispuso a continuar peleando, cuando de pronto-"Jaspe, vuelve a la nave en este instante"-ordeno Megatron.

Sabiendo que no era recomendable hacer enfurecer al Rey del Universo, Jaspe tomo toda la chatarra que tenía alrededor y la arrojó contra ambas Gemas, rápidamente, Adelina cargo energía en su Katana y lanzo un golpe con la misma, cortándolas todas en pedazos.

Cuando el ataque ceso, vieron a Jaspe correr por un Portal Terrestre y desaparecer por el mismo-¡Se escapó!-exclamo Smockey, pero para su sorpresa, Jaspe volvió a reaparecer antes de que el Portal se cerrara.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Rose! ¡Voy a volver y te juro que pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, por lo que le hiciste a mi colonia, a mi planeta y a mi Diamante!-.

-¿Yo? ¿A Diamante Amarillo?-pregunto Smockey separándose de nuevo en Steven y Amatista.

-¿Qué?-Jaspe miro sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba de Steven-¡MI DIAMANTE! ¡TU DIAMANTE! ¡DIAMANTE ROSA!-bramo con rabia y odio, antes de que el portal volviera a cerrarse por completo.

-Esa Gema en serio tiene problemas-dijo Adelina-por cierto Peridot, lo que hiciste fue asombroso, realmente fue genial la forma en que defendiste a Lapis-.

-Oh por favor, eso no es nada para la líder de las Crystal Gems-dijo Peridot con una sonrisa bastante arrogante en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo la hicimos líder?-pregunto Adelina mirando a Amatista, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

Twilight también ya podía descansar un poco, limpiándose sus gafas, que se empañaron debido a todo lo que sudo por la tensión del momento, cuando recibió un llamado de Bee, al parecer, Optimus quería que cada miembro de las Crystal Gems y Autobot se presentara en la Guardería Beta para ayudar a recapturar a las Gemas Corruptas antes de que se escaparan a otro lado.

-Chicas, el trabajo aún no termina-informo la peli violeta y el grupo asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Guardería Beta**

Con ayuda de Autobots, humanos y Gemas, no les costó mucho trabajo volver a localizar a las Gemas Corruptas para poder encerrarlas en burbuja, tres razas diferentes cooperando por un objetivo en común y eso que algunos otros visitantes del espacio no se encontraban ahí, no obstante, Optimus jamás se atrevería a poner en peligro a nadie más en la guerra contra los Decepticons.

Tras una serie de eventos algo desafortunados, que incluyo atrapar a una Gema que parecía una bola de pelos con patas de ave, misma que era increíblemente rápida y provoco que Peridot tuviera todo tipo de accidentes que bien podrían ser sacados del baúl de bromas de los Looney Toons, finalmente fue capturada, pero como les costó conseguirlo.

Finalmente, todas las Gemas Corruptas fueron recapturadas y encerradas en burbujas, siendo enviadas al Templo de las Crystal Gems-Es lamentable no haber podido encontrar aun una manera de sanarlas-dijo Ratchet.

-Hasta no encontrar una forma de hacerlo, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer-dijo Optimus-por eso le he confiado esta misión a Garnet y las demás, para que las Gemas Corruptas puedan estar a salvo sin lastimar a nadie-.

-Viejo, si te pones a pensarlo, creo que Jaspe nos hizo un favor al reunir tantas en un solo lugar-dijo Amatista con un tono de voz bastante irónico.

Steven no decía nada en todo ese tiempo, siempre se mantuvo callado y algo serio, había estado pensando en las palabras de Jaspe antes de que se fuera, algo sobre Diamante Rosa, podría preguntarle a las Gemas, pero seguramente no le dirían nada, entonces pensó en Optimus.

-Disculpa Optimus…-el líder de los Autobots miro a Steven-¿puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho, pero puedes preguntarme otra cosa-aseguro Optimus y Steven sonrió.

-Bueno…me preguntaba si usted sabría algo de Diamante Rosa-dijo Steven y Optimus lo miro fijamente.

El líder de los Autobots guardo silencio un momento y finalmente le conto todo lo que sabía de ella; Diamante Rosa era la más joven de la Gran Autoridad Diamante, siendo considerada la más insignificante por Megatron, el tirano no la consideraba valiosa o útil, pero aun así, dejo que las demás Diamantes le dieran su propia colonia, misma que era el planeta Tierra, donde Rose Cuarzo nació y al ver la belleza del planeta se rebeló contra las Diamantes, debido a que la guerra entre Gemas estaba saliéndose de control, Rose tuvo que tomar medidas algo extremas.

-Medidas con las cuales nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero no hubo forma de persuadirla, la situación era critica en ese entonces y Megatron todavía desconocía la existencia del Energon en este planeta-.

-¿Entonces ella…mamá….quebró su Gema?-pregunto Steven tensándose, al tiempo que todos los presentes solo se mantenían a raya.

-Podría decirse que lo hizo-fue la respuesta de Optimus-escucha Steven, tu madre cometió errores e hizo cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar, ella amaba este planeta y a las Crystal Gems con todas sus fuerzas, así como también te amaba a ti y a tu padre, incluso antes de que nacieras ella ya sabía lo mucho que te amaba-.

-Aun así…no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de…-Steven guardo silencio.

-Steven, en la guerra nunca puedes darte el lujo de pensar en lo correcto, yo he tratado de resolver este conflicto perpetuo de manera diplomática, pero la ambición y sed de poder de Megatron han cobrado la vida de millones de inocentes y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-explico Prime-como te dije, muchas de las decisiones de tu madre no fueron de mi agrado, pero comprendo el motivo por el que las tomo-.

-Yo…creo que entiendo-dijo Steven con algo de pesar, volviendo con los demás, mientras Perla lo miraba con preocupación y ambas manos cubriendo su boca.

Una vez que Steven estuvo lo bastante lejos de Optimus, Ratchet se acercó a su líder-Optimus ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Steven la verdad?-pregunto el médico confundido.

-No soy el indicado para hacerlo y además-Optimus miro a Perla-yo también le hice una promesa en ese entonces, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en terminar aquí-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Jaspe se presentó y ahora estaba de rodillas ante Megatron, el cual estaba acompañado por su leal Soundwave-Jaspe, te has ganado un lugar en la mesa-señalo el tirano.

-Lord Megatron, me siento honrada-dijo Jaspe.

-¡Pero en la mesa de disección de Knock Out!-agrego Megatron con maldad y furia, dejando a Jaspe congelada, al mirar hacia atrás, encontró a Knock Out usando una de sus varas eléctricas, acompañado por dos Vehicons.

-Voy a disfrutar mucho esto-dijo sonriendo.

Horrorizada, Jaspe se levantó de golpe-¡No Lord Megatron! ¿Por qué?-pregunto aterrada.

-Porque tu ejército Corrupto era lo mejor que tenías por ofrecer y eso se acabó, para ser una Cuarzo Perfecta resultaste estar llena de fallas, incluso esas Gemas defectuosas son más impresionantes que tú y hasta los humanos que acompañan a los Autobots han demostrado su validez más que tú-señalo Megatron, al tiempo que Soundwave mostraba una foto de Sunset y las demás, así como de las Crystal Gems, antes de que Jaspe reaccionara, Knock Out la golpeo por la espalda y le dio una potente descarga eléctrica, dejándola tendida en el suelo-será interesante ver cómo queda una Gema diseccionada-dijo Megatron.

-Me asegurare de que cada pedazo de Gema quede al descubierto mi señor, no dejare nada sin investigar o abrir-aseguro Knock Out, al tiempo que ambos Vehicons comenzaban a llevarse a Jaspe.

-¡No! ¡Espere! ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Las Diamantes no lo permitirán!-gritaba Jaspe aterrada y luchando por liberarse.

Al escuchar eso, Megatron se rio-A las Diamantes nunca les ha importado lo que le ocurra a su Gemas, para ellas todas ustedes son sacrificables, lo curioso es que ellas también lo son-reconoció Megatron con maldad y Jaspe quedo más que aterrada, para Megatron, el Planeta Madre era algo descartable, algo que podría destruir en el momento que quisiera y podía hacerlo, ya que tenía el ejército y los medios para hacerlo, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse, algo que consiguió después de un par de forcejos.

La Gema se abalanzo contra Megatron invocando su casco, solo para ser derribada por un golpe del tirano, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Megatron le disparo con su cañón, acabando con su forma física y terminando con su existencia al aplastar su Gema.

-Envíen los restos de esta Gema al Planeta Madre, que lo consideren una advertencia de que no tolerare que vuelvan a actuar a mis espaldas-ordeno Megatron y Soundwave asintió.

El Imperio Decepticon era el ejército más poderoso del Universo y nadie impediría que su líder se proclamara Rey de todo lo existente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Las Gemas Corruptas fueron liberadas de las garras de Megatron, pero su crueldad y sed de poder es algo que amenaza a todo el Universo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_y eres una de la primera generación creadas a partir de tecnología Deceptcion, pero que te opusiste al imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_bueno, ya la vi y debo ser franco, más se sobre Rosa, más pienso que era una mala Gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no tuvo que hacerlo, por el momento y por su parte…Jaspe ya no será una amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bien lo dijiste, Megatron no soporto sus fracasos y acabo con Jaspe de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es verdad, ahora Jaspe fue traicionada y destruida, si vuelve a pasar algo así, las siguientes serán las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_fue más bien una pelea en el granero que en la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por suerte todo se resolvió gracias a la rápida acción de Twilight, pese a estar en una batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_por suerte no fue así y Jaspe pago las consecuencias del fracaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, a ver qué piensas de lo que le paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_me pregunto cómo habrían reaccionado Indoraptos e Indominus si hubiera visto frente a frente al Rey de los Monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_ya la vi y no sé qué pensar ahora de Rosa, en serio…abandonar de ese modo a Spinel…no Batman llega a ser tan frío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Snow Archer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Camilo Navas, Franco, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Agusman, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Speed Demon 24, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	32. Cazador Cazado

"_**Mientras Optimus y su equipo se encargaban de lidiar con las Gemas Corruptas, mismas que estaban siendo controladas por Soundwave, Twilight se dedicaba a tratar de liberarlas de dicho control, cuando Jaspe hizo acto de aparición, iniciando una batalla contra las Crystal Gems, misma que ganaron cuando Steven y Amatista se fusionaron, creando a Smocky Cuarzo, que con la ayuda de Adelina consiguieron vencer a Jaspe, al tiempo que Twilight liberaba a las Gemas del control de los Decepticons, lo que le dio una nueva victoria a los Autobots y la liberación de seres inocentes, sin embargo, Steven quedo con algunas dudas, pues Jaspe le menciono a Diamante Rosa, que parecía haber sido el superior tanto de ella como de su madre, por otro lado y tras su fracaso, Megatron decidió ponerle fin a Jaspe, ordenando que enviaran los restos al Planeta Madre como una advertencia de lo que sucedería si volvían a actuar sin consultárselo, su destrucción total, la sed de poder de Megatron debe ser detenida"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Cazador Cazado**

Era una noche oscura en un lago que se encontraba lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización, en ese sitio, una joven llamada Whisper observaba su reflejo y el de la luna en las aguas del mismo, mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de lo ocurrido con su planeta, con su familia y con su mejor amiga, no lograba recordar de quien era el rostro del responsable de su muerte, pero una cosa era segura lo encontraría y lo haría pagar, esta era una misión que tenía para ella sola o al menos eso pensaba.

-Por fin te encontramos-dijo una voz detrás de ella, provocando que gruñera con fastidio.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes tres aquí?-cuestiono dándose la vuelta para encarar a los recién llegados.

La primera de ellas era una chica de 17 años, piel blanca, mide 1 metro con 53 cm, muy delgada, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros con toques rubios, ojos café claro, usa pantalones de mezclilla azul, con una chaqueta plateada brillante, vistiendo una camiseta mitad roja y negra con relámpagos dorados y azules, cinturón con múltiples accesorios y audífonos, tenis blancos con logo de relámpago y Goggles, respondiendo con el alias de Dreamlight.

El segundo era muchacho de apariencia de 16 años, físico bastante bueno común delgado con buena musculatura suficiente no demasiada altura 1metro con 67, vestimenta tenis blancos, jeans negros, camiseta blanca rasgada sin mangas con algo de sangre y chaqueta larga negra con interior rojo, ojos rojos y pelo negro de tamaño regular, piel morena con vendajes en las manos, responde al nombre de Blaitor.

Finalmente, el tercero era un joven alto, de 1m 90cm caballero blanco estilo de faux-hawk, atuendo que consiste en una chaqueta con capucha azul oscuro, una camisa carmesí y un pantalón negro con botas de combate de estilo militar. También usa un cibernético en donde estaría su brazo derecho amarilla y un iris negro, piel blanca pálida, respondiendo al nombre de Dereck.

Los tres jóvenes parecían ser de mundos completamente diferentes, con excepción del segundo, que parecía ser de la misma raza que Whisper y por tanto, este dio un paso al frente-Escucha amiga, estoy al tanto de lo que estás buscando, créeme, yo también lo deseo más que nada, pero alejarte de nosotros para ir tu sola en búsqueda del responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga, hasta a mí me parece una locura y un acto suicida-.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto la chica con frialdad-esto es algo que a ustedes no debería importarles-.

-Por favor Whisper, sabemos que esto es personal, pero todos nosotros tenemos asuntos personales con los Decepticons, cada uno de nosotros sufrió por culpa de Megatron y sus tropas, no eres la única que quiere venganza-dijo el tercer chico avanzando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¡Les diré lo mismo que le dije a Optimus Prime!-bramo Whisper alejándose de ellos-¡Lo que busco no es venganza, sino justicia!-aseguro con frialdad.

Al escuchar eso, la chica dio un paso al frente-¡Espera! ¿Optimus Prime está aquí?-pregunto sorprendida y comenzando a llenarse de esperanza.

-Lo está, parece que los rumores sobre su muerte fueron prematuros, los Autobots también están vivos y están luchando contra los Decepticons en estos momentos-explico Whisper dándose la vuelta.

-¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer que Optimus Prime siga con vida, eso le da un nuevo giro a la esperanza de las especies que existen en el Universo!-declaro Blaitor riéndose divertido.

-Si Optimus Prime está vivo, entonces esta puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para acabar con los Decepticons de una vez por todas-dijo Dereck en tono pensativo.

Al escuchar eso, Whisper se rio de una manera bastante divertida y burlona-¿Desde cuándo te interesa aliarte con alguien para luchar por conseguir tu venganza personal contra los Decepticons?-pregunto con ironía.

-No me interesa mucho, pero los cuatro hemos visto lo que el Imperio Decepticon es capaz de hacer, han destruido y esclavizado cientos de mundos, incluyendo el Planeta Madre, el planeta Triceraton-enlistaba Dereck.

-Sarelix también fue conquistado-le recordó Blaitor y Whisper gruño al escuchar eso.

-Y no olvides lo que le paso a mi planea; Chronograph-le recordó Dreamlight con tono triste y serio.

-¿Y eso me lo dicen porque?-pregunto con tono serio y sin voltear a verlos un poco.

-Porque todos nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes con los Decepticons, pero también sabemos que ir en su contra por nuestra cuenta es un acto suicida, Megatron jamás ha sido derrotado en combate y tú misma lo has visto, los Decepticons hacen parecer a todas las razas como si fueran insectos insignificantes, aliarnos con Optimus Prime y los suyos sería nuestra mejor oportunidad para poder vengarnos por todo lo que han hecho-aseguro Dereck.

-¿Y qué me dices del Planeta Madre?-pregunto Whisper con seriedad.

-Si los Decepticons caen, entonces el Planeta Madre también lo hará y eso para mí es más que perfecto-aseguro Dereck.

-Bien por ustedes, hagan lo que quieran, yo tengo un asesino que localizar y creo saber quién me puede dar información-y con esas palabras-Whisper se retiró del lugar, dejando a los tres detrás.

-¡Whisper!-grito Dreamlight tratando de detenerla, pero fue inútil y la chica ya se había ido lejos-¡No lo entiendo, en serio quiere ir ella sola en contra de todos los Decepticons, es un acto suicida!-exclamo alarmada.

-Comprendo sus razones, pero realmente es una imprudencia ir por los Decepticons por su cuenta-reconoció Dereck.

-¿Qué haremos entonces mi intrépido amigo?-pregunto Blaitor colocándose entre ambos chicos y abrazándolos a ambos al pasar cada uno de sus brazos en los hombros de estos.

Dereck se quedó pensando un momento, solo había una posible solución para todo esto y aunque era cierto que no era de los que les gustaba pedir ayuda, también sabia reconocer que ir solos en contra de los Decepticons era una tontería, por lo que opto por una opción.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet se encontraba trabajando en su computadora, buscando cualquier nueva señal de una posible reliquia de Cybertron o de cualquier otra fuente de poder que sea sumamente peligrosa, repentinamente, detecto algo, siendo lo segundo, pero lo curioso es que no era solo una.

-Qué extraño, Optimus, será mejor que veas esto-dijo Ratchet y Optimus se acercó.

-Que peculiar-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué ocurre jefe?-pregunto Navi acercándose a su líder y al doctor.

-Es una energía bastante extraña, ya que aparentemente pertenece a la de un Decepticon, pero también pertenece a la de una Gema-explico Ratchet, dejando a Navi confundido-eso sí que es raro-.

-¿Qué es raro?-pregunto Arcee llegando junto con Sunset y Bold Brave, quien iba algo seria, ya que siempre que salía con Arcee a patrullar, Sunset siempre iba con ellas también.

-Esta energía, parece una mezcla de poder entre Decepticons y Gemas ¿Qué opinas Optimus?-pregunto Ratchet mirando a su líder.

Optimus se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que acción tomar-Bien, Arcee, Bold Brave, Sunset y Navi vengan conmigo, este asunto es algo que amerita su investigación, Ratchet, llama a Garnet, Perla, Adelina y Peridot, creo que podría necesitar sus conocimientos en Gemas, pídeles que se reúnan con nosotros en las coordenadas indicadas-.

-Como digas Optimus-acato Ratchet, activando el Portal Terrestre y permitiendo que el grupo se retirara.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo, liderado por Optimus Prime, llego al sitio indicado, ahora el noble líder les indicaba a sus amigos que se mantuvieran alerta por cualquier posible trampa de los Decepticons, Navi tuvo que reconocer que la Tierra sí que era un planeta interesante, lleno de todo tipo de ecosistemas, algo que no se veía muy frecuentemente en el Universo y menos desde que Megatron tomo el control de varios planetas.

-Vaya, este sitio es hermoso-dijo Bold Brave al ver el lago frente a ella-¿Cómo es que no hay de estos en su ciudad?-pregunto mirando a Sunset.

-Hay muchas diferencias de un lugar a otro, aunque debo admitirlo, sitios como este son muy raros de encontrar-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Su planeta necesita aprender a cuidar mejor sus ecosistemas-dijo Arcee con un tono que sonaba a reproche.

-Lo dice alguien que pertenece a una raza que llevo el suyo a la destrucción en una guerra-contraataco Sunset, provocando que Arcee la mirara seriamente, mientras Bold Brave quedaba en shock por las palabras de la peli fuego, estuvo a punto de responderle, pero…

-Touche-reconoció Arcee encogiéndose en hombres y continuando con su avance, dejando a Bold Brave confundida.

Navi se acercó a la Bot-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Navi.

-No entiendo-dijo Bold Brave-no comprendo porque me molesta tanto que Arcee se lleve tan bien con Sunset, a mí me gusta hacer amigos, pero me molesta mucho que ellas dos se lleven de ese modo, incluso pueden insultarse y continuar como si nada-dijo con tristeza y algo de envidia.

-Oye…muchas cosas han cambiado desde Cybertron, Arcee ha cambiado para bien ¿no te parece? Es decir…después de lo de Cliffjumper…ella básicamente se alejó de todos, incluso con Wheeljack tuvo un largo proceso, luego ocurrió otra tragedia y pues…es bueno ver que Sunset ha conseguido que se abra un poco más-dijo Navi.

-Si…pero…se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga y debí haber conseguido eso…pero no pude y ella… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para conseguirlo?-pregunto Bold Brave con tristeza.

-No lo sé, Bee ha dicho que ellas dos son muy parecidas en actitud, maneras de ser y de pensar, eso debe hacer que congenien bien-dedujo Navi y Bold Brave se quedó pensando en las palabras del Bot.

Repentinamente, Optimus detuvo al grupo y estos activaron sus armas, listos para hacer frente a quienes quiera que los emboscaran-Tanto alboroto solo por tres chicos-dijo Dereck haciendo acto de aparición, seguido por Blaitor y Dreamlight.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es cierto! ¡Es Optimus Prime! ¡Realmente está vivo!-grito Dreamlight emocionada.

-Una Chronograph-señalo Arcee sorprendida al ver a esa chica.

-Me imagino que es de un planeta sumamente lejano-dedujo Sunset.

-Ellos eran una raza sumamente peligrosa, ya que eran capaces de controlar el tiempo a voluntad, pero ni eso les sirvió para evitar su destrucción a manos de los Decepticons-conto Arcee.

-También hay otro Sarelix-observo Optimus señalando a Blaitor, dándose cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su líder.

-Vaya, eso me da a entender que ya conocieron a Whisper-dijo Blaitor con tono irónico y riéndose, al tiempo que comenzaba a beber un cartón de chocolate-oh, que grosero soy ¿alguien gusta? ¿No? Perfecto, más para mí-dijo encantado.

Optimus entonces miro a Dereck-Conozco a ambas razas, pero tú eres un caso excepcional, puedo sentir la energía de los Decepticons, así como de las Gemas e incluso de humanos en tu interior-señalo el noble líder.

-Eso se debe a que soy un poco de todo, parte de los experimentos retorcidos que los Decepticons han hecho a lo largo de la historia-explico Dereck apretando sus puños con furia, pero…

-¡Optimus!-el grito de Garnet se escuchó y la Gema apareció junto con Perla, Adelina y Peridot, listas para la acción.

-¡Llegamos en cuanto pudimos! ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Perla, al tiempo que Dereck miraba a esas Gemas con bastante extrañeza, parecían ser Gemas del Planeta Madre, pero había algo en ellas que las hacia diferentes.

-Eso es lo que estamos por averiguar-señalo Optimus, al tiempo que Garnet asentía y ordenaba que guardaran sus armas, ya que no había peligro alguno, por ahora.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

En una mina de Energon, misma que era otras de las muchas que los Decepticons explotaban en la Tierra, un grupo de Vehicons obreros trabajaban arduamente para extraer el vital cristal que era de suma importancia para la existencia de Autobots y Decepticons con por igual, siendo liderados por Break Down, mientras una figura observaba todo oculta a la distancia, se trataba de Whisper, quien ya estaba formulando un plan para atacar.

Empleando sus habilidades de teletransportación, ingreso en la mina sin muchos problemas, evitando ser detectada, algo que no era tan difícil considerando su tamaño, como el de un humano promedio, avanzando lentamente por el lugar y teletransportandose solo en caso de total emergencia, buscaba cualquier posible punto que le permitiera ejecutar la siguiente fase de su plan.

Finalmente, llego al centro de la mina y descubrió algo que realmente le fascino, se trataba de una formación rocosa que se encontraba justo sobre uno de los cristales más grandes de Energon de toda la vida, mismo que en ese momento estaba siendo extraído para ser llevado al Némesis, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, desenfundando sus revólveres, apunto hacia la misma y espero el momento oportuno, cuando de pronto, escucho pasos viniendo detrás de ella, al voltear…

-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Starscream sonriendo de forma cruel-parece que tenemos una pequeña espía que no valora su vida para nada-expreso disponiéndose a atraparla y Whisper le disparo, dándole en el pecho y provocando que saliera disparado hacia una pared, estrellándose contra la misma con mucha fuerza.

-Patético-gruño Whisper, quien no era lo bastante estúpida para saber que con eso no iba a atraer visitas muy agradables, por lo que volvió a teletransportarse para evitar ser atrapada por los Vehicons, esta vez quedo frente a la enorme piedra y se dispuso a dispararle de nuevo, pero justo cuando su bala parecía impactar en el Energon, una figura salió de la nada y desvió el disparo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo con fastidio.

-Parece que tenemos una pequeña fugitiva por aquí-dijo Nightshroud con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Whisper apuntándole con sus armas.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta-dijo Nightshroud cruzándose de brazos y sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento.

-No me interesa responder a tu pregunta, solo deberías saber que estoy aquí buscando a un Decepticon en particular, si me dices lo que quiero tal vez te deje con vida-advirtió Whisper de manera desafiante y sumamente atemorizante.

Nigthshroud se quedó pensando un momento en la oferta de Whisper-Lo siento, pero me temo que eso no va a pasar-dijo formando un orbe de fuego sus manos y lanzándolo contra Whisper, quien volvió a teletransportarse, alejándose del impacto a tiempo, pero…-¡Sorpresa!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo antes de recibir una patada del Comandante de los Decepticons, estrellándose contra una pared.

-No podré teletransportarme como tú lo haces, pero mi velocidad es tan efectiva como eso-señalo Nightshroud sonriendo con arrogancia, provocando que Whisper se enfadara por lo mismo.

-¡Solo fue suerte, pero esta vez no va a volver a pasar!-aseguro preparándose para volver a atacar, cuando una nueva figura hizo acto de aparición, entrando por la boca superior de la mina, un jet de aspecto sumamente imponente descendió y se transformó en Megatron.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, solo venía a supervisar el progreso en esta mina y termine encontrándome con una pequeña plaga-señalo el tirano.

Whisper se preocupó esta vez, una cosa era enfrentarse a soldados mediocres como los Vehicons o hasta como Starscream, pero Megatron…esa era otra historia, nadie que lo haya enfrentado ha vivido para contarlo y había cientos de razas que daban fe de ello, ya que muchos de esos planetas cayeron poco después de que sus respectivos campeones fueran derrotados por el tirano en una batalla.

-¡No quiero ningún problema contigo, Megatron! ¡Solo estoy buscando a uno de tus Decepticons!-declaro Whisper apuntándole con sus armas.

-Oh ¿y puedo saber a qué Decepticon estás buscando con exactitud? Porque por si no lo has notado, tengo todo un ejército sirviéndome-señalo Megatron con un tono de voz que indicaba obviedad.

-¡Solo quiero al bastardo que enviaste a asesinar a mi amiga cuando invadiste Sarelix!-bramo Whisper con furia y sin dejar de apuntarle a Megatron.

-¿Sarelix? Ah sí, ese planeta donde los ojos de sus habitantes son lo que se dice que son, las "ventanas del alma"-reconoció Megatron sonriendo con diversión, provocando que Whisper se tensara por la rabia que estaba aumentando en su interior-y dime ¿Quién es el Decepticon responsable de la muerte de tu amiga? Porque recuerdo haber enviado muchas tropas en ese momento-.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-bramo con furia y sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma a Megatron-¡Ella era una inocente, no se merecía lo que le hicieron y todo para cumplir con tu enferma ambición, pero tú no fuiste directamente el responsable, quiero al bastardo que tomo su vida! ¡DIME QUIEN ES!-exigió mirando con odio a Megatron.

El tirano solo se rio ante la exigencia de la chica-Me temo que eso será imposible, después de todo, no pareces tener los conocimientos exactos del Decepticon que buscas y ni siquiera yo sé quién es la amiga de la que tanto hablas-expreso Megatron.

-¡Su nombre era Eli! ¿Eso te dice algo? ¡Yo sé que sí, porque Soundwave siempre te informa de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, aunque no lo veas directamente!-señalo Whisper.

-Vaya, me impresionas, no muchos saben ese secreto de la eficiencia de Soundwave, pero igual me temo que no voy a decirte nada, no hay razón alguna para que el Rey del Universo haga lo que una patética habitante de un mundo que se convirtió en polvo hace siglos-escupió Megatron sin piedad.

-¡No me provoques malvado!-advirtió Whisper sin dejar de apuntarle en ningún momento y Megatron sonrió.

-Adelante, dispárame si eso quieres, veamos qué tan buena puntería tienes en realidad o mejor aún, veamos quien de los dos dispara más rápido-reto Megatron y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, esperando ver quien daba el primer error.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, al estilo de un duelo del viejo oeste, siempre viéndose y estudiándose en todo momento, cuando llego el momento de disparar, ambos contendientes lo hicieron, los disparos de Whisper le dieron a Megatron en una pierna, que lo resistió, mientras que el de Megatron…

Whisper cayó hacia un lado, pues el disparo no le dio de lleno, sino que la rozó en uno de sus brazos, lo suficiente para dejarla muy lastimada, la chica miro a Megatron con mucha sorpresa, al tiempo que el cruel tirano se acercaba a ella.

-Por si te lo preguntas, sí, falle a propósito, porque eliminarte fácilmente sería demasiado piadoso para alguien tan insolente como tú-declaro Megatron acercando su mano a la chica, quien de entre sus ropas presiono un botón con el emblema de los Autobots impreso en el mismo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet estaba haciendo un inventario de las reliquias que había obtenido desde que estas comenzaron a aparecer, mientras lo hacía, también se quejaba constantemente por la falta de materiales apropiados para sus tareas.

-Y todo gracias a Bulkhead y su poco tacto con mis cosas-gruño molesto.

-No creo que Bulkhead lo haga con mala intención-dijo Twilight, quien estaba ayudando al doctor en el inventario, el buen Ratchet tuvo que reconocer que esa chica en serio era una genio en todo.

-No digo que lo haga con maldad, pero me gustaría que fuera más cuidadoso, la mayoría de estas cosas son las últimas que me quedan, reemplazarlas no es sencillo-explico Ratchet.

Twilight iba a decir que en eso estaba de acuerdo, cuando de repente, la computadora detecto una señal de auxilio-Ratchet, mira esto, alguien está pidiendo ayuda por medio de una frecuencia Autobot-informo la peli violeta.

-Qué extraño, hasta el momento, los demás se encuentran en distintas zonas de la ciudad o del planeta, ninguno de ellos se encuentra en esa zona-Ratchet hizo un escaneo más profundo del lugar, descubriendo que era una mina de Energon de los Decepticons-debieron haber capturado a alguien, le avisare a Optimus-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus y los demás habían hablado con los tres amigos de Whisper, al parecer, los planetas de Dreamlight y Blaitor fueron destruidos por los Decepticons, hecho que era obvio, ya que Blaitor también era de Salerix, mientras que en el caso de Dereck…

-¿Un ser que es mitad humano, mitad Gema y mitad Decepticon?-exclamo Perla horrorizada.

-No es una experiencia agradable ser la mezcla de tres razas diferentes-reconoció el joven mirando sus manos con cierto asco.

-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por algo como eso los experimentos de Megatron se volvieron más abominables después de que Cybertron cayera, obsesionado con crear al soldado perfecto-explico Optimus con tono decepcionado, pues el Megatron que conoció como un amigo y hermano había dejado de existir para siempre.

-Me gustaría tanto ponerle las manos encima para agradecerle por esto-gruño Dereck con sarcasmo.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, Ratchet se comunicó con Optimus-¿Qué sucede Ratchet?-.

-"Optimus, acabamos de recibir una llamada de auxilio que proviene de una de las minas de Energon ocultas de los Decepticons"-informo Ratchet.

-¿Capturaron a algún miembro del equipo?-pregunto Navi preocupado de que alguno de sus amigos estuviera en peligro.

-"No estoy seguro, ya me he comunicado con todos y al parecer se encuentran sanos y salvo, los Dinobots continúan en su isla secreta, el Autobot Kitt sigue en donde lo vimos por primera vez, así que no comprendo quien pueda ser"-.

-¿Qué hay de nuestros aliados de otras especies?-pregunto Arcee con seriedad.

-"Ya los tome en cuenta también, Soujiro se encuentra patrullando sus tierra como siempre; Zero se encuentra en su lugar también y Myra esta con Fluttershy, mientras Kamira esta con Pinkie Pie"-.

-¿Qué hay de las demás Gemas?-pregunto Adelina.

-¿Lapis está bien?-pregunto Peridot preocupada por su amiga.

-"Ellas también se encuentran bien, no logro entender quien pueda ser"-reconoció Ratchet confundido.

-Si hay alguien en peligro, creo saber de quién se trata-dijo Optimus mirando a los tres chicos, quienes quedaron espantados ante la posibilidad de que el líder de los Autobots y esperanza del Universo tuviera razón-Ratchet, danos las coordenadas de origen de la señal de auxilio, si Megatron capturo a Whisper entonces no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-.

-¿Whisper?-exclamaron Sunset y Arcee viéndose con preocupación, ellas recordaban a esa joven que les ayudo mientras estaban en Nueva York y que Megatron la haya capturado solo significaban problemas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Después de mucho tiempo, Whisper ha vuelto, pero también acompañada por otros tres que buscan venganza contra los Decepticons, pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Lisa L Kujo: **_así me he sentido yo con Rosa y con Moon Butterfly, en serio me llegaron a caer tan mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_gracias por el aviso y voy a decirlo, ni Batman abandona a los suyos de esa manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Trish Lumino: **_lo sé, es lamentable descubrir ciertas cosas que hizo y provoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_no esperes que incluya esa frase en la historia, ya que sería demasiado raro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_exactamente, para Megatron, las Gemas son sacrificables, no tienen ningún valor para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Megatron no solo es un guerrero formidable, sino que también es un ser sumamente astuto y brillante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_pudo, pero no quiso hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ya estamos llegando a los últimos OC, pronto podremos continuar con la historia original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_ya estamos en los últimos, ya que en esta ocasión pude sacar tres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_una cosa sí puedo decir, Godzilla tiene todas las de ganar en contra de Kong y por mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_ciertamente, Megatron le ha demostrado quien es el verdadero amo del Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_ahora solo imagínate su rabia cuando se entere de la verdad de Rosa y Rose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_cierto, pero será muy duro de todos modos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_creo que sí, pero como villanos del tipo del Guasón…bueno…él lleva eso a nuevos niveles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_no por nada hasta el propio Ratchet comienza a reconocer su inteligencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_se merecía eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Nova Star Prime, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Kuro Alter, Snow Archer, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Franco, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	33. Cazador Cazado Segunda Parte

"_**Después de mucho tiempo de no haber sido vista por nadie, Whisper finalmente ha vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez, acompañada por tres guerreros que también tienen cuentas pendientes con los Decepticons, pues cada uno de ellos perdió algo valioso por culpa de la ambición retorcida de Megatron, pero Whisper, deseando conseguir su venganza por su cuenta, se alejó de ellos y busco a los Decepticons, esperando encontrar al responsable de tomar la vida de su amiga, más nunca se imaginó encontrarse con el mismísimo Megatron, lo que desencadeno en un momento sumamente tenso entre ambos, mismo que termino cuando el cruel tirano la derroto en una batalla de disparos, capturándola en el proceso, mientras tanto, sus tres amigos contactaron a Optimus y tras contarles quienes eran, recibieron un llamado de Ratchet, pues este había detectado una señal de auxilio con la frecuencia de los Autobots y como la mayoría de sus aliados estaban a salvo, solo podía pertenecer a una persona, sin perder tiempo, van a rescatarla"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 33 Cazador Cazado**

**Segunda Parte**

En aquella mina de Energon, Whisper despertó colgada de los brazos sobre un hueco que daba a un peligroso río de lava, hecho que la preocupo un poco, fue cuando una voz se escuchó y una figura hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como Starscream.

-Vaya, así que ya despertaste-dijo sonriendo siniestramente-veo que al final la supuesta gran cazadora no es tan ruda-se burló acercando su rostro a la chica, ganándose una patada justo en el ojo-¡Chatarra! ¡Vas a pagar por ello!-.

-¡Starscream!-la voz de Megatron se escuchó y el tirano hizo acto de aparición, provocando que su general se detuviera y le permitiera el paso-así que despertaste, no duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente, se ve que tienes mucha resistencia-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo?-cuestiono Whisper mirando a Megatron con deseos de destrozarlo, pero el tirano no se intimido.

-Veo que tienes muchas agallas para verme de esa manera, considerando la lamentable situación en la que te encuentras-dijo Megatron con crueldad.

-Solo deja que me libere y te enseñare lo que es una mala situación-amenazo Whisper y Megatron solo se rio.

-No muestras temor, serías una gran Decepticon, a pesar de pertenecer a una raza que convertí en polvo hace tiempo, pero como te dije antes, no tengo idea de quien fuera el Decepticon que tomo la vida de tu amiga, ya que yo me encontraba ocupado conquistando otros mundos, pero no te preocupes, pronto te irás a reunir con ellos-aseguro Megatron-porque como bien sabes, tus ojos son una gran fuente de poder y conocimiento y eso es lo que voy a obtener de ti-amenazo Megatron.

-¡Vete al Infierno!-escupió Whisper.

Megatron solo seguía sonriendo y se dio la vuelta-Lord Megatron, creo con todo respeto que deberíamos deshacernos de esta insolente ahora mismo-dijo Starscream.

-No harás nada hasta que yo lo ordene, Starscream, necesito obtener sus ojos para mis propósitos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de arrancárselos a una Sarelexiana-ordeno Megatron y Starscream no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden de su señor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera de la mina, un portal se abrió y de este emergieron tanto los Autobots, como las Gemas y sus tres nuevos aliados, rápidamente, todos se ocultaron para evitar ser detectados por los soldados Vehicons que hacían guardia.

-Parece que en serio es una mina de Energon-observo Blaitor desde su posición-bueno, vamos por nuestra amiga-dijo preparándose para entrar, pero Dreamlight lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No podemos simplemente entrar así a una mina llena de Decepticons-le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no? Si tenemos a Optimus Prime de nuestro lado-señalo Blaitor.

-Aunque Optimus esté con nosotros, ni siquiera sabemos cuántos Decepticons haya ahí dentro, afuera ya se ve una gran cantidad de ellos-señalo Dereck.

-Dereck tiene razón, además de que es muy posible que Megatron también se encuentre ahí dentro-señalo el noble líder, dejando a todos estáticos.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamaron todos.

-¿King Con se encuentra ahí también?-pregunto Sunset con preocupación, ya que la aparición de Megatron siempre era un mal augurio.

-Whisper es una Sarelexiana, eso quiere decir que Megatron no perderá la oportunidad de tratar de obtener lo más valioso de su raza-explico Optimus.

-Sus ojos-comprendió Arcee y un ambiente algo lúgubre inundo el lugar.

-Tenemos que actuar y rápido-dijo Bold Brave cargando sus armas, pero Arcee la detuvo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto mirando a su líder, Optimus se quedó un momento pensando en que responderle a su grupo, era arriesgado, pero si Megatron ya se encontraba ahí, entonces no tenían mucho tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron caminaba por los pasillos de la mina después de haber ido a tomar algunas herramientas que necesitaría para sustraer los ojos de su prisionera, hacía tiempo que no hacía algo como eso y en serio estaba bastante emocionado con la idea, repentinamente, una explosión se escuchó y el lugar se sacudió violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Megatron.

-¡Señor, nos están atacando, son los Autobots y Prime viene con ellos!-informo uno de sus soldados.

-Así que esa chiquilla no está sola como afirmaba, bien, entonces iré a saludar a mi viejo amigo antes de proceder con la extracción de sus ojos-dijo Megatron dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cueva, siempre con una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro.

Una vez que llego afuera de la mina, observo que sus tropas estaban en medio de un fuego cruzado contra Optimus, Bold Brave y Navi, así como Garnet, Perla y Adelina, los seis disparaban y se encargaban de los soldados Vehicons que se acercaban lo suficiente para iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Optimus! ¡No esperaba encontrarte aquí el día de hoy viejo amigo!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Libera a Whisper ahora mismo, Megatron!-exigió Optimus mirando a Megatron de forma retadora.

-¿La quieres? ¡Ven por ella!-reto Megatron y ambos corrieron hacia el otro, lanzándose un golpe exactamente al mismo tiempo, chocando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Starscream ya estaba enterado del ataque de los Autobots, ahora caminaba a los alrededores de la prisionera, siempre viéndola de manera perversa, ansioso por callarla de una vez por todas y como los Autobots acababan de llegar, entonces era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que los Autobots vendrían a salvarte, aunque claro, ese siempre ha sido el estilo de esos tontos, siempre queriendo salvar a otros antes que a sí mismos y por eso pierden-se burló Starscream.

-Al menos ellos no son las perras de un ser mucho más poderoso, mírate, ansias el poder, te encanta saborearlo, pero al final de cuentas, solo eres un esclavo, te inclinas ante alguien que es sumamente superior a ti en todos los aspectos-dijo Whisper.

-¡Nadie es superior a mí!-bramo Starscream mirándola con furia.

-Si claro, estoy segura que Megatron piensa lo mismo-dijo con sarcasmo y burla, provocando que Starscream viera todo rojo en ese momento.

-Eso es, sigue hablando todo lo que quieras ¡Porque ya no volverás a hacerlo!-alzando sus manos, Starscream se dispuso a terminar con la vida de Whisper, cuando una figura salto de la nada y lo pateo, derribándolo, se trataba de Arcee.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Starscream!-amenazo apuntándole con sus armas.

Starscream palideció ante eso, pero aun así sonrió-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus soldados a la batalla.

Los Vehicons dispararon contra Arcee, pero repentinamente, uno de los disparos se desvió y golpeo a otro de sus compañeros, hecho que fue provocado por Dreamlight-Vaya, que buen truco-dijo Sunset.

-Puedo controlar la energía-explico Dreamlight sonriendo amigablemente a la peli fuego.

Un Vehicon se adelantó y le apunto a las dos chicas con su arma, pero entonces algo cayó sobre su cabeza y antes de poder saber que era, un rostro quedo frente a su visor-Hola amigo Vehicon, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Blaitor apareciendo repentinamente ante él-bueno, la verdad no-tomado por sorpresa y reaccionado de forma instintiva, el Vehicon lanzo un golpe a su propia cara con tal de aplastar a ese molesto bicho, pero Blaitor se quitó a tiempo y termino pegándose solo-¿Por qué te golpeas tu solo?-pregunto riéndose y desenfundando un par de pistolas, canalizando energía disparo un par de balas que golpearon al Vehicon en el pecho y lo estrellaron contra la pared-por lo general prefiero los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a veces es bueno sacar estas preciosidades a bailar-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono Starscream molesto por la repentina aparición de tantos intrusos que no fueron detectados en su momento.

-Adivina pedazo de chatarra inservible-dijo Dereck apareciendo con una espada cuya hoja parecía estar basada en un cuchillo Grobes Messer.

-¿Tu? ¿Estas vivo?-exclamo Starscream-¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a los experimentos de…?-.

-No fue nada sencillo y tampoco me tiene muy contento que digamos-gruño lanzándose a una gran velocidad, lo que provoco que la espada pareciera que se estuviera encendiendo en fuego, al ver lo que se dirigía hacia él, Starscream salto pecho a tierra para esquivar el golpe, mismo que lo recibió un Vehicon que termino cortado en dos.

-Impresionante-dijo Whisper colgada desde arriba-pero ahora ¡Podrían bajarme de aquí!-bramo con enfado.

-En seguida lo haremos-dijo Sunset, cuando Peridot la detuvo.

-Espera, yo lo haré-dijo comenzando a usar sus poderes de metal para hacer que la cadena descendiera lentamente hasta una zona segura donde pudieran desencadenarla, el problema fue que como todavía no controlaba del todo sus poderes, termino haciendo que la cadena descendieran a mayor velocidad, dirigiéndola hacia el pozo de lava.

-¡Oye!-grito Whisper teniendo que doblar sus piernas cuando estas ya rozaban la lava-¡Si este es tu concepto de ayudar, prefiero que no lo hagas!-exclamo molesta.

-¡Lo siento!-se quejó Peridot, cuando Sunset la empujo para evitar que terminara siendo aplastada por uno de los Vehicons que fue lanzado por los aires por Arcee, al tiempo que la Bot disparaba contra más soldados que seguían llegando, ayudada por los amigos de Whisper.

-¡En serio podrían sacarme de aquí!-grito Whisper moviéndose de un lado a otro por la batalla que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, en el exterior se llevaba a cabo una batalla, los Vehicons llegaron también para ayudar a su señor, quien se enfrentaba contra su gran enemigo, chocando sus puños de manera repetida y dándose golpe tras golpe, mientras que Bold Brave y Navi se ocupaban de los soldados, ayudados por Garnet, Perla y Adelina.

Adelina dio un salto y giro en el aire, cortando a uno de los soldados con su espada, para después lanzarlo contra otro, dirigiéndolo con sus poderes para atravesarlo en su visor-¡Realmente es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado!-declaro Perla sonriendo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Garnet dando un salto y derribando a un Vehicon que casi aplasta a Perla, para luego tomarla de la mano, la Gema no necesito palabras para saber lo que su amiga pensaba, rápidamente realizaron la danza de la fusión y se convirtieron en Sardonyx.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!-saludo la fusión con su siempre tono de presentadora de algún programa o concurso de talentos-¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? ¡Oh vaya, parece que tenemos algunos robots malvados que necesitan saber cómo comportarse!-declaro riéndose de esa manera que solo ella podía hacer, provocando que los Vehicons se vieran entre sí confundidos.

-A veces no sé qué pensar de esto-dijo Adelina, ella sabía que también podía fusionarse, pero…a veces no sabía si realmente sería algo bueno, ya que la personalidad tranquila de Garnet con la de Perla daba algo como eso-tal vez se deba a que Perla es medio neurótica-pensó encogiéndose en hombros y continuando con la batalla.

-¡Muy bien amigos robots, ya que quieren batalla, eso les voy a dar!-declaro Sardonyx invocando su poderosa arma, comenzando a girar para derribar a todos los Vehicons presentes, siendo detectada por Megatron.

-¿Una fusión?-cuestiono molesto, para después darle una patada a Optimus, quien se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Sardonyx cuidado!-grito y Megatron disparo, cuando la Gema se dio cuenta de lo que venía, apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse del disparo con su arma, pero el impacto igual fue sumamente poderoso y deshizo a la Gema, devolviéndola a su forma de Garnet y Perla.

-¿Deshizo la fusión de ambas con un solo disparo?-exclamo Adelina incrédula.

-Así que ese es el resultado de la fusión de Gemas cuando se usa del modo correcto, es interesante-reconoció Megatron-y sumamente peligroso-agrego apuntándoles de nuevo a las dos Gemas con su cañón, pero Optimus fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo para hacerlo retroceder antes de que pudiera disparar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de la mina, Starscream se ocultó para poder ver mejor la pelea, no cabía duda alguna, parecía que la batalla estaba perdida, ya que los Autobots también se encontraban afuera, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento, Megatron ordenaría la retirada.

-Muy bien, si vamos a perder esta mina, entonces al menos me asegurare de también pierdan algunos de sus amigos-expreso sonriendo y disparo su misil justo al pozo de lava.

-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Arcee al darse cuenta de lo que Starscream había hecho.

-Ah…eso no puede ser bueno ¿verdad?-pregunto Blaitor.

-¡Todo este lugar va a explotar!-exclamo Peridot cuando el sitio comenzó a ser víctima de un intenso y poderoso terremoto, al tiempo que la lava comenzaba a burbujear de manera peligrosa, lo que hacía que estar colgada sobre la misma no era la mejor situación.

-¡Mierda!-grito Sunset dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la cadena, tratando de moverla hacia un sitio seguro, pero apenas la tocó, tuvo que separar sus manos, ya que estaba muy caliente, pero igual volvió a tomarla y a resistir el dolor-¡Resiste!-grito Sunset, mientras los demás luchaban con los Vehicons.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-grito Whisper, cuando un poco de lava salió volando del pozo, dirigiéndose hacia…

-¡Sunset!-grito Arcee al ver eso.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

-¡Arcee Modo Fénix! ¡Transformación Completa!-invoco Arcee reapareciendo en su forma evolucionada.

Tomando por sorpresa a Starscream, ya que esa era la primera vez que veía esa transformación de Arcee, la Bot se lanzó a proteger a Sunset del golpe de lava, destruyéndolo con un golpe de su cuchilla, deteniendo las batallas, ya que todos quedaron sin habla al ver la transformación de la Bot.

-No sabía que los Autobots podían hacer eso-dijo Peridot sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Arcee rápidamente se lanzó a rescatar a Whisper, liberándola de las cadenas y sacándola justo a tiempo, llevando en sus manos a Sunset y a la recién rescatada, en el camino derribo a varios Vehicons y también levantaba al resto de los chicos, Peridot estaba maravillada por el diseño tan impresionante de Arcee y no era la única, incluso Dereck tuvo que admitir que era bastante sorprendente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Starscream cuando la Bot quedo justo frente a él-¿Cómo hiciste algo como esto?-cuestiono sorprendido y asustado.

-Adivina-respondió Arcee apuntándole con su pistola.

-¡Espera no…!-.

-¡Rayo Solar!-invoco Arcee disparando su ataque más fuerte y golpeando a Starscream, que salió disparado de la cueva, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Megatron, cuando vio aparecer a su traicionero lacayo-¡Starscream!-repentinamente, Arcee emergió también de la cueva con todos sus amigos en sus brazos.

-¡Arcee!-exclamo Optimus sorprendido de volver a ver la forma de Arcee, mientras Megatron también se sorprendía por el repentino cambio de la Bot.

-¿Qué rayos le paso?-cuestiono molesto, antes de que Arcee dejara a sus amigos en un sitio seguro y arremetiera contra Megatron, empleando sus cuchillas, pero el tirano bloqueo el ataque con su propia cuchilla y ahora ambos forcejaban para vencer al otro.

-¡Tu puede Arcee!-grito Sunset.

-¡Has pedazos a ese malvado!-apoyo Bold Brave.

Arcee y Megatron parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones, ese hecho fue notado por Optimus, parecía que Arcee ahora era tan poderosa como Megatron, pero…-¡No sé cómo lograste adquirir ese poder, pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que con esto me vencerás!-y repentinamente, Megatron sujeto a Arcee del rostro y la estrello contra el suelo, para después tomarla de una pierna y arrojarla contra la pared de la mina, cuyo interior ya estaba comenzando a sucumbir por completo.

El tirano le apunto con su arma y estuvo a punto de disparar, pero Optimus llego a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo al rostro de quien alguna vez fuera su hermano, Megatron retrocedió, pero todavía no estaba vencido, no obstante, Arcee reapareció y le dio una patada con fuerza en un costado del cuello, provocando que retrocediera de nuevo.

-¡Esto es por Cybertron!-grito Arcee lanzando un nuevo ataque contra Megatron, el cual se dispuso a detenerlo, cuando Optimus se unió también a la contienda, entre los dos comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre el maligno tirano y todos apoyaban a ambos guerreros para que derrotaran al responsable del sufrimiento y devastación de muchos mundos.

Megatron recibía los ataques de Arcee, seguido por los ataques de Optimus, el maligno tirano se defendía como podía de sus dos atacantes, algo que no era nada sencillo, pero no significaba que estuviera derrotad, después de todo, Megatron no se ganó el título de conquistador del universo por nada.

-¡No van a derrotarme tan fácilmente!-declaro Megatron disparándoles con su cañón a toda potencia.

Rápidamente, Optimus activo sus pistolas y también disparo a toda potencia, al igual que Arcee-¡Rayo Solar!-gritaron Sunset y Arcee al mismo tiempo.

El impacto de los poderes fue inevitable y una potente explosión sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que los dos bandos forcejaran por tomar el control en esa batalla, pese a ser dos vs uno, Megatron no se daba por vencido, repentinamente, el ataque de Optimus y Arcee comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Megatron antes de recibir los disparos de sus enemigos de frente, lo que provoco una potente explosión y una cortina de humo que se levantó hasta el cielo, mientras los testigos se protegían los ojos de la explosión.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Bold Brave feliz.

-¡Todavía no!-exclamo Navi y fue cuando Megatron emergió de entre el humo, se encontraba algo dañado, pero no muy seriamente.

-¡Esta pelea quedara pendiente para otro momento!-aseguro transformándose y retirándose.

Una vez que Megatron se retiró, Arcee volvió a la normalidad, cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio que sentía, algo que siempre ocurría cada vez que se transformaba de ese modo, rápidamente, Bold Brave la sujeto para evitar que cayera.

-¡Arcee! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Estoy bien…solo algo cansada…es la primera vez que uso mi poder…contra Megatron y francamente…me dejo agotada-reconoció Arcee.

-¡Aun así fue sorprendente, le diste una gran pelea a Megatron!-exclamo Bold Brave con los ojos cargados de admiración.

-Lo hiciste bien Arcee-felicito Optimus complacido y la aludida sonrió, el líder de los Autobots miro a Whisper, quien ahora estaban con sus amigos-me da gusto que te encuentres bien-.

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que pedir ayuda-gruño Whisper-en serio no creí que Megatron estaría aquí, pensé que finalmente podría obtener el conocimiento que tanto busco, del responsable que mato a Eli-.

-Oye, todos nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes con Megatron y los Decepticons-dijo Dereck-pero entendemos que sería un acto suicida ir solos en contra suya y de su ejército, no puedes obtener la información que buscas si te destruyen por atacarlos sola-.

-Dereck tiene razón-reconoció Optimus-entiendo que estés furiosa por lo que le ocurrió a tu planeta y a tus amigos, pero la venganza solo te conducirá a más dolor, no busques la venganza, busca la justicia-.

-No veo cual sea la diferencia-señalo Whisper cruzada de brazos y sus amigos guardaron silencio, al tiempo que la joven guerrera suspiraba-pero bueno, acepto que no podré obtener lo que quiero si voy sola en contra de los Decepticons, por ese motivo aceptare formar una alianza con ustedes y estos tres para poder encontrar al asesino de Eli, pero una vez que lo haga me alejare de todo, Megatron es tu problema, Prime, no mío-.

-Vaya, eso sonó muy loco-dijo Blaitor.

-¡Y tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Perla-¡Megatron es un problema para todos y…!-Garnet le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-Si eso es lo que deseas estaré conforme con ello-dijo Optimus-porque como bien dices, Megatron es un problema que yo he permitido que se extienda por todo el Universo-reconoció el noble líder.

-Optimus…-exclamo Arcee preocupada.

-Pero hasta que ese día llegue, espero contar con ustedes como aliados y más importante aún, como amigos-dijo Optimus y el grupo solo asintió, este era el nacimiento de una nueva era.

No obstante, Sunset estaba algo preocupada, ya que esta era la primera vez que Arcee se enfrentaba a Megatron con su Modo Fénix y aun así le costó mucho trabajo el poder frenarlo, solo lo consiguió con ayuda de Optimus y ahora ese malvado tirano conocía el poder de ambas chicas, aunque siendo franca, ninguna de las dos sabia como se activaba exactamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron volvió a la base, se veía sumamente frustrado y algo cansado, por lo que sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la sala de recuperación, donde Knock Out reparo todos sus daños sin muchos problemas, afortunadamente, estos daños no eran serios.

-Vaya Lord Megatron, se ve que sabe resistir golpes de gran impacto-observo Knock Out entre admirado y sorprendido.

-No llegue a ser el más grande gladiador de Cybertron solo porque sí-señalo Megatron y Knock Out asintió, fue cuando Soundwave hizo acto de aparición-ah Soundwave, me imagino que la mina de Energon quedo completamente destruida ¿no es verdad?-el aludido asintió.

-Eso es lamentable, por suerte aún tenemos una gran cantidad de minas en el planeta-señalo Knock Out.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora-dijo Megatron levantándose una vez que quedo como nuevo-he obtenido algo sumamente valioso el día de hoy, por primera vez pude ver el misterioso poder de esa Autobot en directo, fue realmente magnifico e impresionante-Soundwave mostro las imágenes de la grabación de la batalla-su velocidad, su poder, todo aumentaron a un nuevo nivel, era casi tan poderosa como un Insecticon, quizás superior-.

-Es increíble-dijo Knock Out al ver cómo le dio una buena batalla a Megatron-pero ¿Cómo es posible que consiga hacer eso?-.

-Esa es la pregunta del millón, pero una vez que lo averigüe, nada impediría que me apodere del mismo y lo use para la causa Decepticon, nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, ni siquiera Optimus-juro Megatron formando un puño para enfatizar lo que dijo.

Airachnid había escuchado la conversación, manteniéndose oculta en todo momento-Eso lo veremos, porque si alguien va a quedarse con ese poder, esa seré yo-aseguro sonriendo de forma siniestra y retirándose.

Megatron abandono la sala de recuperación, seguido por su leal Soundwave, cuando Knock Out noto algo-Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Starscream?-pregunto al notar la ausencia del primer general del Imperio Decepticon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lejos de donde se encontraba la mina de Energon, atrapado en el suelo, pues cuando se estrelló lo hizo con tal fuerza que ahora era incapaz de salir o de transformarse para hacerlo-¿Hola? ¿Lord Megatron? ¿Soundwave? ¿Knock Out? ¡ALGUIEN!-grito con fuerza.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva alianza se ha formado para darle batalla al Imperio Decepticon, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**LES PONGO SOBREAVISO QUE LOS OC ESTAN A PUNTO DE ACABAR, SI EL SUYO NO HA APARECIDO ES DEBIDO A QUE NO SE ENTREGO A TIEMPO, POR LO QUE ESTEN CONSCIENTES Y PREPARADOS PARA ELLO**

**TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA DECIR QUE YA VI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB Y DEBO DECIR QUE UNA VEZ MAS LA TIERRA SE ENCUENTRA EN UN PELIGRO SUMAMENTE GRANDE, PERO ESTE ES PEOR, PORQUE SE TRATA DE UN SER QUE DEVORA LA VIDA POR COMPLETO**

**FINALMENTE, HACE POCO ME PREGUNTARON SI PODRIA HACER UN FIC DE STAR VS LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL, BUENO, DIRE QUE NO, PORQUE SI LO HICIERA ME BASARIA EN EL REY LEON, DONDE MOON SERIA SCAR, ECLIPSA MUFASA, METEORA SIMBA Y LA COMISION LAS HIENAS, DE LO CONTRARIO SERIA EN EL JOROBADO DE NOTREDAME, DONDE MOON SERIA FROLLO Y METEORA QUASIMODO Y NO CREO QUE ESO SEA MUY BIEN VISTO POR LOS FANS DE LA SERIE**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Olivia, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Karin Light, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Freedom Gundam 96, Franco, El Redentor 777, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Speed Demon 24, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	34. Diamante Rebelde

"_**Mientras Whisper se infiltro en una mina de Energon de los Decepticons en búsqueda de la responsable de la muerte de su amiga, fue descubierta y capturada por Megatron, por lo que los Autobots, acompañados por Dreamlight, Blaitor y Dereck, los amigos de Whisper, así como también Garnet, Adelina, Perla y Peridot se dirigieron a rescatarla, en medio de la batalla, Arcee activo su Modo Fénix, dándole una batalla frente a frente al propio Megatron, pero el tirano demostró porque fue un gladiador invencible en su tiempo, más cuando Optimus se unió a la batalla, Megatron no tuvo más opción que retirarse del lugar por el momento, una vez que el Conquistador del Universo se marchó, se forjo una nueva alianza, pues Whisper comprendió que si quería conseguir vengar la muerte de su amiga, ir sola en contra de todo el Imperio Decepticon solo la llevaría a su propia destrucción, desafortunadamente, Megatron ha visto el poder de Arcee por primera vez y ahora se muestra más interesado en el mismo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 34 Diamante Rebelde**

**Planeta Madre**

Diamante Blanco se encontraba hablando en esos momentos con Megatron por un canal de comunicación, el tirano le había enviado los restos destruidos de Jaspe y ahora la líder suprema de las Gemas quería una explicación al respecto, ya que cuando Azul los vio no pudo evitar llorar, pues Jaspe era la Cuarzo perfecta de Rosa.

-Lord Megatron, creo que eso fue algo absolutamente innecesario-dijo Blanco-es decir...Jaspe solo cumplía con su deber y…-.

-Les advertí que no quería volver a ver Gemas en mi planeta, tienen suerte de ese llamado "Clúster" no haya emergido, porque de haberlo hecho y haber destruido la Tierra, en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando, sino que estaría en tu mundo acabando contigo y todo tu supuesto imperio perfecto-expreso Megatron con maldad.

-Lord Megatron, entiendo su molestia y le aseguro que nada de esto volverá a repetirse-juro Blanco.

-Por tu bien así lo espero y más te vale no volver a desafiarme, después de todo, no serías la primera Diamante que me hace enfadar, pero te juro que serás la última-y con esas palabras finales, Megatron corto la comunicación, dejando a Blanco en silencio, mientras recordaba a la Diamante que traiciono a todo el Planeta Madre, poco después de que los Decepticons les dieran tecnología para crear nuevas Gemas, no obstante, ya era algo tarde para detener al escuadrón que envió para localizar a Rose Cuarzo y capturarla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ciudad Playa**

Dirigiéndose a ayudar a Lapis y a Peridot a reparar los daños que sufrió su hogar lejos del Planeta Madre tras el ataque de Jaspe, Twilight pidió la ayuda de Applejack, pues ella era toda una experta cuando se trataba de reparaciones o construcciones.

-Bueno, creo que podré hacer el trabajo-dijo Applejack revisando las fotos que Twilight tomo a la estructura para saber si podría reparar los daños-debo decir que es el granero más extraño que jamás vi-reconoció.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que Lapis y Peridot le dieron un poco de su estilo para hacerlo un hogar agradable-explico Twilight sonriendo, mientras que Bee emitía uno de sus sonidos-Sunset quería venir, pero como la directora Celestia casi no ha pasado tiempo con ella, le pidió que la llevara a pasear con Arcee-.

-¿Y por qué teníamos que venir nosotros?-pregunto Kenneth desde el asiento trasero, mientras que Odd y Spike también se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda y como Rainbow tiene entrenamiento, Rarity debe presentar un desfile, Fluttershy fue a la isla de los Dinobots con Myra, Pinkie Pie tenía que animar una fiesta y Starlight tenía clases de esgrima, pues eran nuestras únicas opciones-respondió Applejack.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado-gruño Kenneth.

-Soy honesta-respondió Applejack sonriendo de nuevo con sinceridad y Twilight hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave acababa de detectar una nueva nave del Planeta Madre, misma que se dirigía hacia la Tierra, siendo más específicamente Ciudad Playa, el hogar de las Crystal Gems, al ver esto, el tirano solo gruño.

-Parece que esas Gemas no aprenden cuál es su lugar, mi señor-señalo Starscream molesto por el atrevimiento de las Gemas.

-Ciertamente, su obsesiva venganza contra Rose Cuarzo les impide tomar en serio mis amenazas-reconoció Megatron con fastidio.

-¿Cuál es su orden gran señor?-pregunto Starscream

-Dejen que hagan lo que quieran, dejare pasar esto por ahora, si quieren eliminar a Rose Cuarzo y a sus Gemas por mí está bien, mientras no hagan alguna otra estupidez, por lo tanto Soundwave, confió plenamente en que las mantendrás vigiladas-señalo Megatron y el aludido asintió, mientras Starscream maquinaba un plan en su traicionera mente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ciudad Playa**

Cuando Bee arribo al hogar de Lapis y Peridot, encontró a Steven con el resto de las Crystal Gems, incluyendo Adelina y Topacio, todos se veían bastante nerviosos y preocupados, pero Steven se encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Hola ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Twilight saliendo de Bee, el cual se transformó en cuanto todos salieron de su cuerpo.

-¡El Planeta Madre envió tropas y están secuestrando gente de Ciudad Playa!-respondió Steven sumamente alarmado-¡Se han llevado a varios de mis amigos, incluyendo a Connie!-.

-¿Cómo que están secuestrando gente?-pregunto Spike alarmado.

-Parece que el Planeta Madre recibió el reporte de las Rubís que enviaron a buscar a Jaspe y ahora saben que aun quedamos Crsytal Gems, por lo que quieren llevarse a todas las personas posibles para interrogarlos o estudiarlos-explico Garnet.

Bee hizo una serie de preguntas, mientras se movía de un lado a otro sumamente alarmado-Bee tiene razón ¿Megatron tendrá que ver en esto?-pregunto Twilight.

-Lo dudo mucho, esto debe ser exclusivamente del Planeta Madre-dedujo Garnet-hay que encontrarlos antes de que escapen de la Tierra-.

-¿No deberíamos avisar a Optimus?-pregunto Odd y al escuchar eso, Kenneth se le quedo viendo a su amigo con algo de miedo.

-Esa…es una buena idea de hecho-reconoció asustado.

-Lapis, Peridot, contacte a Optimus e infórmenle de la situación, el resto de nosotros trataremos de encontrar a Aquamarina y a Topacio-indico Garnet y las miradas cayeron en el Topacio del equipo.

-¡Otro Topacio!-aseguro molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ocultas en una de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad, se encontraba la nave dirigida por Aquamarina, la cual iba acompañada por dos Topacio de Diamante Amarillo, las cuales a diferencia de los Topacio de Diamante Azul eran más cuadrados y serios.

-Hasta ahora hemos capturado el 50% de los especímenes mencionados en el reporte, pero todavía nos faltan más, tendremos que…-un sonido capto la atención de las tres Gemas-¿Quién se atreve a…?-cuando Aquamarina abrió la compuerta de la nave, se llevó una gran sorpresa-¿Starscream?-.

-General Starscream para ti, pequeña Gema-dijo Starscream, al tiempo que las Gemas salían de la nave para ver al General de los Decepticons-veo que el Planeta Madre no entiende cuando se les dice que dejen en paz un planeta que es sumamente valioso para la causa Decepticon-señalo con malicia, sabiendo que Megatron se enfadaría de nuevo por esto.

-Las Diamantes no pretenden enfadar a Lord Megatron, nos enviaron a capturar los especímenes que fueron reportadas por…-.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, porque no tengo ningunas intenciones de reportarlas con Megatron, de hecho, vine aquí para hablar con ustedes, ya que creo que podríamos salir ganando todos-explico Starscream.

-¿Ganando? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Aquamarina mirando a Starscream.

-El Planeta Madre es un mundo lleno de potencial, mismo que Megatron no ha sabido explotar a la perfección, ya que trata a las Diamantes como simples esclavas, pero yo sé que si unimos fuerzas, unidas de verdad y no solo siendo sometidas, podríamos conseguir grandes cosas, como incluso la derrota y total aniquilación de Megatron-explico Starscream.

Al escuchar eso, las dos Topacio se vieron entre sí sin poderse creer lo que estaban escuchando y Aquamarina estaba igual que ellos-¿Destruir a Megatron?-la Gema no tardo en reírse de forma divertida y burlona-¡Sí que eres gracioso! ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie puede destruir a Megatron! ¡Es el guerrero más poderoso del Universo!-le recordó Aquamarina.

-Pero si todas las razas que ha conquistado nos uniéramos, entonces lo venceríamos, ni él podría hacer nada en contra de las Diamantes, claro, siempre y cuando siguieran el plan que tengo en mente, así que este es el trato, te ayudare a no solo capturar a los especímenes que te faltan, sino que además te entregare a Rose Cuarzo en bandeja de plata-ofreció Starscream.

-¿Rose Cuarzo? ¿La asesina de Diamante Rosa?-exclamo Aquamarina viendo a Starscream con una gran sonrisa y el aludido asintió-ya veo ¿y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-.

-Es muy simple, quiero contar con que convenzas a las Diamantes de rebelarse en contra de Megatron, ya que capturar a Rose Cuarzo será una hazaña legendaria para tu mundo-le dijo Starscream.

Aquamarina se quedó en silencio un momento y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír-Suena a un trato justo, destruir a Rose Cuarzo y luego aniquilar a Megatron, suena como un buen plan-reconoció aceptando la oferta de Starscream, pero las Topacio no estaban seguras de que eso fuera una buena idea.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una figura encapuchada observaba todo oculto detrás de unas rocas y luego se alejó rápidamente, saltado de un lugar a otro, esto era algo que requería acciones y rápidas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Lapis y Peridot hacían lo que se les pidió, llamar a Optimus, el resto de las Crystal Gems iban dentro de Bee, junto con sus amigos humanos, el problema era que…-¿No podían haber traído a alguien más?-pregunto Adelina de manera sarcástica, quien iba muy apretada en el asiento trasero del Autobot, junto con el resto de sus amigos y humanos.

-Lo siento, no creí que todos vendríamos en Bee-se disculpó Twilight-lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué no usamos el Portal de las Gemas?-pregunto mirando a Garnet.

-No había tiempo para ello-respondió Garnet.

-Solo quería tener la oportunidad de viajar dentro de un Autobot-la descubrió Topacio desde el asiento trasero, siendo aplastado por Amatista y Perla, mientras Garnet sonreía, pues ella iba adelante muy cómodamente.

Una vez que llegaron, la noche había llegado a la ciudad, por lo que Bee apago sus luces y sus pasajeros bajaron del auto, respirando aliviados, principalmente los tres chicos que iban atrás, Applejack miro a los alrededores, mientras las Gemas se ponían en guardia, al igual que Steven.

-Manténganse juntos en todo momento-indico Garnet y el grupo asintió, siempre cuidándose las espaldas, mientras las Gemas del Planeta Madre se mantenían ocultos, esperando el momento para atacar.

-¿Por qué las ferias siempre son aterradoras cuando están solas?-se preguntó Odd mirando la casa de la risa, cuyo payaso en la entrada parecía más aterrador que gracioso.

-Ya deja de quejarte y mueve-dijo Kenneth y el rubio asintió, avanzando lentamente, junto con los demás.

Adelina se detuvo y comenzó a concentrarse-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Amatista al notar el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

-Está tratando de sentir la energía de las Gemas presentes-respondió Perla y Amatista la miro con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza-Adelina es una de las Gemas de última generación, fue creada con tecnología Decepticon, lo que le permite tener poderes que una Gema normal no tendría-.

-Están cerca-informo abriendo sus ojos y todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí-dijo Aquamarina apareciendo junto con sus Topacios-entonces es cierto, hay más Crystal Gems, es increíble, no puedo creer que no les haya bastado con liquidar a Diamante Rosa, ahora provocan la destrucción de una de sus Gemas más perfectas jamás creadas-gruño mirándolas con odio.

-No tuvimos nada que ver con eso-dijo Topacio.

-De todos modos, van a pagar por su atrevimiento, todos ustedes van a conocer la ira del Planeta Madre-aseguro Aquamarina.

-¡Solo inténtalo enana!-reto Amatista invocando sus látigos.

-¡Esperen!-grito Adelina-¡No están solas, alguien más esta con…!-no pudo terminar, cuando Starscream apareciendo volando en su forma de jet y disparo sus misiles, dando justo en el muelle y provocando que la rueda de la fortuna cayera hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Applejack y rápidamente, todos se quitaron del camino, mientras la rueda seguía su curso.

Entonces el traidor se transformó y encaro a todos, volviendo a disparar sus misiles, pero esta vez, activando una trampa, capturándolos a todos en un campo de energía-¡Hijo de…!-gruño Kenneth.

-Esto ha sido tan fácil-dijo Starscream sonriendo-así es como se hace una trampa perfecta para los enemigos-.

-Me doy cuenta de que eres muy astuto en preparar trampas, Starscream-reconoció Aquamarina.

-Y como lo prometí, ahí tienes a Rose Cuarzo-dijo señalando a Steven, el cual miro a los tres villanos con enfado.

-¿Dónde están Connie y mis amigos?-cuestiono mirando molestos a todos.

-Oh, tus amigos están a salvo, esperando su destino una vez que sean llevados al Planeta Madre, donde también tú pagaras por los crímenes de tu madre-explico Starscream con maldad-muy bien Aquamarina, ya pueden llevárselos y espero no olvides nuestro acuerdo-.

-Descuida, estoy segura de que cuando vean este premio, las Diamantes aceptaran cualquier cosa que les pidas-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra, disponiéndose a llevarse a Steven, cuando repentinamente, un disparo la derribo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Starscream al ver eso-¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono volteando para todos lados buscando al responsable.

-¡Garnet mira!-grito Perla señalando hacia uno de los postes del parque.

-¡Galadriel!-gritaron Garnet y Adelina al mismo tiempo, al reconocer a la Gema que estaba parada en ese poste.

Era alta de 1 m con 96cm, delgada y de piel blanca pálida, tiene un esquema de color negro y usa un traje de cuerpo que cubre hasta sus muslos salvo por sus brazos. También usan guantes negros largos y medias negras hasta los muslos.  
A diferencia de las otras gemas, ojos negros, su cabello no es translúcido. Su cabello es muy largo, barriendo el piso u ondeando en el aire cuando se mueven. Su cabello parece ser de dos tonos, negro por fuera y marrón oscuro por dentro.

Starscream miro a aquella Gema y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocerla-¡No puede ser, tú eres…!-.

Por toda respuesta, la Gema dio un salto, usando perneras y brazaletes de color plateado a su vez que salen varias alas en su espalda en forma de cuchillas, la Gema voló hacia Starscream, el cual se protegió la cabeza con los brazos, mientras una de las alas de la Gema le cortaba una parte de su cuerpo.

La Gema dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente en pie, justo frente a Aquamarina, quien al mirar hacia arriba se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡Diamante Negro!-exclamo asustada, recibiendo una patada de parte de la Gema.

-Yo soy Galadriel-respondió y con un golpe de su mano, destruyo el escudo que mantenía atrapados a las Gemas y a los humanos-y no dejare que lastimen a mi amigo-expreso con seriedad.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?-cuestiono Starscream-¡Se supone que fuiste destruida hace mucho tiempo!-acuso el Decepticon.

-No puedes destruirme tan fácilmente, eso es algo que ya deberían saber ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto mirando a las Gemas y humanos.

-Estamos bien, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Garnet sonriéndole y Galadriel sonrió-es un gusto verlos de nuevo, también conocer a Amatista y al hijo de Rose, aunque en serio esperaba que tuviera un poco más de carácter, por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Galadriel colocándose en guardia.

-Diamante Negro ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué ayuda a esas traidoras?-pregunto Aquamarina mirando a la Gema sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Es simple, porque me tiene harta la forma de vida del Planeta Madre y los estándares tan estresantes que tiene Blanco, siempre queriendo todo a la perfección, siempre queriendo que todo brille a su alrededor, siempre queriendo que todos hagan todo tal cual quiere, Amarillo, siempre tan molesta, cuando no está destruyendo un mundo para dar vida a Gemas, está regañando a todos, tratándolas como si no valiera nada, Azul, siempre llorando por todo, llorando y llorando, creyendo que no hay nada más en esta vida, francamente me tenían harta-.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-cuestiono Aquamarina sin poderse creer lo que una Diamante decía.

-Es simple, porque a ellas no les importan ninguna de sus Gemas, ustedes tampoco les importan ni un poco-señalo Galadriel y las Topacio quedaron estáticas al escuchar esas palabras-puedo verlo en esas dos Topacio, no son felices, siempre teniendo que aparentar algo que no quieren, es realmente frustrante y molesto, los humanos podrán ser imperfectos, podrán ser tontos, primitivos, algo asquerosos…-.

-Creo que ya entendimos-dijo Applejack algo ofendida.

-Lo siento, pero ellos son libres y ciertamente son más felices que todas las Gemas del Planeta Madre y este planeta da esa libertad, por ello debe ser protegido a toda costa-aseguro Galadriel con firmeza y decisión, al tiempo que sus amigas se colocaban a su lado.

Mientras las Topacio que daban sin habla al escuchar las palabras que venían de una Diamante de Nueva Generación, Aquamarina se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba, pero Galadriel solo pensaba en una cosa, si ella o las demás Gemas, incluyendo a las otras Diamantes supieran toda la verdad de la Guerra de Gemas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Starscream se levantó.

-¡Vaya, que bellas palabras!-declaro Starscream con fastidio-¡Pero vas a pagar muy caro por tu traición!-declaro apuntándole con sus misiles.

-Mira quien habla de traición-dijo Galadriel con un tono de voz sumamente serio y tétrico, provocando que Starscream se preocupara un poco, pero no tardo en serenarse.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-aseguro preparándose para disparar su misil, pero…

-¡Bee!-grito Twilight y repentinamente, el aludido hizo acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Starscream y dándole una serie de puñetazos en el rostro, seguido de uno al abdomen, para después sujetarlo de las piernas y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, lanzándolo por los aires.

Starscream cayó muy cerca del final del muelle, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Bee comenzó a dispararle, lo que hizo que Starscream se protegiera con sus brazos, pero ninguno de los disparos de Bee dio en el blanco, provocando una sonrisa burlona en Starscream.

-¡Parece que no solo has perdido tu voz, sino también tu puntería!-se burló con crueldad, pero Bee solo se cruzó de brazos-¿Por qué estás tan…?-un sonido capto la atención de Starscream y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta del porqué de la tranquilidad de Bee-¡Chatarra!-grito antes de que el muelle cediera debajo de él.

Bee no pudo evitar reírse, cuando su vista se centró en las dos Gemas, a las cuales les apunto con su arma, Aquamarina se dio cuenta de que estaban en desventaja, pero entonces sonrió de forma sádica y despiadada.

-¡Adelante! ¡Intenten cualquier cosa y les aseguro que los humanos que hemos capturado no saldrán vivos de aquí!-aseguro la Gema.

-Piénsalo de nuevo-dijo Optimus haciendo acto de aparición, junto con los humanos que habían sido capturados.

-¡Optimus Prime!-exclamaron los Topacios de Aquamarina, quien quedo muda ante eso.

El líder de los Autobots no solo salvo a los humanos, sino que también llevaba la nave de Aquamarina, misma que arrojo hacia las tres Gemas del Planeta Madre-Les recomiendo que se marchen ahora que pueden y díganles a las Diamantes que no solo las Crystal Gems protegen la Tierra, sino también los Autobots-advirtió Optimus y las tres Gemas no tuvieron más opción que entrar en su nave.

-¡Esto no se quedara así, las Diamantes se vengaran por esto, lo juro!-declaro retirándose junto con sus escoltas.

Una vez que todo termino, el noble líder de los Autobots se dirigió hacia donde estaban las Crystal Gems-Galadriel-saludo.

-Optimus Prime, que gusto volver a verte-dijo la Gema sonriéndole al noble líder-y veo que como siempre eres muy noble, dejaste ir a tres enemigas-.

-Las Gemas no son enemigas, al menos, no del todo, confió plenamente en que algún día, las Diamantes se darán cuenta de que seguir a Megatron es el camino que lleva a la destrucción y el sufrimiento-dijo Optimus.

-Entonces esperas un milagro-dijo Galadriel, pero la conversación no pudo seguir, cuando los habitantes de Ciudad Playa, así como los que fueron capturados se reunieron.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Ronaldo al ver a los Autobots-¡Sabía que había robots gigantes de otro planeta, lo sabía, lo sabía!-gritaba emocionado, no solo los estaba viendo, sino que ahora les tomaría fotos, lo que preocupo a Twilight, las Crystal Gems era una cosa, pero los Autobots y Decepticons, Applejack se dispuso a detener al chico, cuando repentinamente, Starscream reapareció, sujetando a Ronaldo.

-¡Ronaldo!-grito Steven al ver eso.

-¡Starscream suéltalo ahora!-exigió Optimus.

-¡Oblígame a hacerlo Prime! ¡Tal vez perdimos a nuestros especímenes, pero ahora me quedo con uno!-declaro llevándose a Ronaldo, al tiempo que se transformaba en jet.

Ante aquella visión, todos se llenaron de angustia, ahora los Decepticons tenían un rehén en su poder, lo que significaba que Megatron podría comenzar a considerar la opción de raptar humanos, más antes de que pudieran planificar una forma de evitar eso y de salvar a ese humano…

-Oigan ¿acaso está volviendo?-pregunto Connie señalando el cielo, donde efectivamente, Starscream regresaba.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, Starscream se transformó y arrojo a Ronaldo al suelo-¡Tengan, se los devuelvo!-declaro molesto.

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en Ciudad Playa ante aquella acción tan inesperada-¿Cuál es tu truco sucio cuatrero metálico?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡No hay ningún truco!-bramo Starscream.

-¿Acaso escuchaste que íbamos a patearte tu trasero metálico por eso?-cuestiono Amatista muy confundida.

-¿Escuchar lo que dijeron?-pregunto Starscream sin creerse esa pregunta-¡No pude escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos cuando él está cerca, solo me lo lleve por 10 miserables segundos y no dejo de hablar!-contaba Starscream-¡Que mi blog esto, que los hombre serpientes aquello, que las conspiraciones del gobierno no sé qué, que los fantasmas ectoplasmaticos del faro quien sabe que…! ¡Agh! ¡No devolverlo, habría sido la peor tortura del Universo! ¡Ahora es problema suyo!-grito Starscream transformándose y marchándose.

-¡Oye no! ¡Espera!-grito Ronaldo comenzando a correr en un intento por alcanzarlo-¡Llévame! ¡Llévame a un viaje por el inmenso espacio! ¡Llévame a la aventura de mi vida! ¡Vuelve!-grito cayendo de rodillas y alzando los brazos de manera sumamente dramática, al tiempo lanzaba un grito con todas sus fuerzas al aire, mientras todos los demás se quedaban en silencio.

-Quien lo diría, hay alguien más molesto que Odd-dijo Kenneth y Odd no supo si reírse o sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su amigo.

Después de eso procedieron a la reconstrucción de Ciudad Playa, no obstante, los ciudadanos no estaban nada contentos con el alcalde Dewey por no haber hecho absolutamente nada en ese momento de crisis, pidiendo una elección, en la cual competiría contra Nanefua Pizza, quien gano después de demostrar que podría llegar a ser una mejor alcaldesa de lo que Dewey ha sido.

**(Nota: ojala así fuera con todos los políticos ¿no creen?)**

Galadriel se acercó a Optimus una vez que todo comenzó a calmarse-Optimus, ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a Steven, él me ha hecho muchas preguntas sobre Rose y Diamante Rosa ¿él aún no sabe nada?-.

-No-respondió Optimus-y me imagino que tampoco le dirás nada-.

-Si no fuera por esa promesa que le hice, te juro que lo haría, hay muchas cosas que me habría gustado decirle a Rose en su momento-reconoció tensando los puños.

-Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en otros asuntos, la guerra con los Decepticons cada vez se vuelve más peligrosa y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder-dijo Optimus y Galadriel asintió.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva aliada ha aparecido, una Diamante de nueva generación, pero la balanza de poder pronto tendrá un cambio"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_exacto, no pienso arriesgarme con ello, pero te puedo asegurar que termine odiando a Moon y a la comisión…Mina…pues ella está loca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_eso es lo que planeo, pero descuida, tengo pensado hacer otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_exacto, Megatron tiene conocimiento y mucha experiencia de batalla, no por nada siempre fue campeón de gladiadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es bastante cierto, por el momento ya casi salen todos los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, los OC están por terminar y finalmente continuaremos con la historia oficial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_como dije, por eso no pienso hacerlo, pero es más bien por los fans de dicha serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_aunque tampoco dejara de ser una sucia serpiente traicionera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_aunque también seguirá tratando de averiguar todo lo posible de la Sangre de Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Nova Star Prime, Magician Rose, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, Kuro Alter, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Andros Valgreen 4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, Franco, Nahuel836, El Redentor 777, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Ángel Molina 066, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Abbacchio Leone, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	35. Juego de Ajedrez

"_**Una serie de desapariciones estaban ocurriendo en Ciudad Playa, mismas que fueron perpetradas por Gemas del Planeta Madre, ayudadas por Starscream, pero antes de que pudieran conseguir llevarse también a Steven, a quien confunden con Rose Cuarzo, la antigua líder de las Crystal Gems y aliada de los Autobots, una nueva Gema hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como la primera Diamante creada a partir de tecnología Decepticon, llamada Diamante Negro, alias Galadriel, pues se negaba a continuar con su estatus debido a la frialdad de las otras Diamantes y la crueldad que Megatron siempre ha mostrado contra el Universo, con su ayuda y la acción rápida de Bee, así como también la aparición del líder de los Autobots; Optimus Prime, se evitó una tragedia, sin embargo, Optimus y Galadriel conversaron acerca de un secreto que estaba relacionado tanto con Diamante Rosa como con Rose Cuarzo ¿Cuál será el secreto que esas dos Gemas mantienen oculto y que tendrá que ver con Steven?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 35 Juego de Ajedrez**

Un mundo estallando como consecuencias de un ataque sorpresivo, varios edificios convertidos en ruinas tras el primer ataque, mientras una gigantesca nave flotaba sobre el cielo de dicho mundo, al tiempo que robots gigantes de todo tipo descendían y acababan con todo vestigio de vida de ese mundo.

-¡Sálvate hija! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Huye mientras puedas! ¡Sálvate!-.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-gritaba una chica desesperada, al tiempo que más robots aparecían y destruían todo a su paso.

-¡Decepticons ataquen!-ordeno Megatron enviando a sus fuerzas sobre las capitales de ese mundo.

La destrucción era algo que se veía en todas partes, mientras los habitantes de ese mundo eran destruidos por aquellos invasores sin la más mínima compasión ni piedad, en medio de aquella destrucción, un grito desgarrador que pedía ayuda con desesperación se escuchó.

-¡Eiren!-gritaba desesperadamente y la persona que llamaba corrió hacia ese lugar, por desgracia, no llego a tiempo.

-¡ELI!-grito con dolor.

Whisper despertó sudando mucho por todo el cuerpo, acababa de tener una pesadilla o mejor dicho, un recuerdo del pasado, de cuando los Decepticons invadieron su mundo y acabaron con todo lo que conocía, así como también lo que amaba, dejándola llena de amargura y deseos de venganza, limpiándose el sudor de su cuerpo, Whisper miro alrededor de la cabaña que ella y sus amigos hicieron su hogar, se levantó y se asomó por la ventana.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que accedió a unirse a los Autobots en la guerra contra los Decepticons, sin embargo, su misión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, Megatron era problema de Optimus Prime y él debía resolver ese asunto, ella por otro lado, tenía su propia misión que cumplir y no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Cuándo encontrare al bastardo que asesino a Eli? ¿Cuándo sabré quien fue ese maldito?-se preguntaba con frialdad y fastidio al no saber nada de ese malvado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Una figura ingreso a la nave, caminando por los pasillos y encontrándose con varios de los Vehicons, los cuales se hicieron a un lado al ver de quien se trataba, mostrando un gran temor hacia ese intruso, el cual avanzaba con paso firme por los pasillos de la nave más peligrosa del Universo, como si no tuviera nada que temer, mientras caminaba, se topaba con varios de los soldados, los cuales rápidamente se apartaban de su camino, llegando hasta el puente de mando.

-Como puede ver mi señor, los Autobots han obtenido tres esas reliquias misteriosas, las cuales gracias a la información de Umbral sabemos que son un mapa que conducirán a una de las más poderosas-informo Nightshroud.

-Lo que significa que solo quedan cuatro más por localizar-dijo Megatron con molestia.

-Si nos apresuramos en descifrar su ubicación no será problema, por suerte para nosotros, Soundwave se está encargando de eso, mi señor-dijo Airachnid sonriendo, mientras el aludido trabajaba duramente para localizar las últimas partes de ese mapa que los Autobots estaban reuniendo.

-Bien, no podemos permitir que los Autobots se apoderen de ellas primero-dijo Megatron con seriedad, cuando la puerta se abrió, provocando que el tirano volteara y viera de quien se trataba-vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-.

Starscream volteo y se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre Starscream? Parece que viste un fantasma-se burló Airachnid divertida.

-¡Peor…es…es…Carmila!-revelo Starscream, al tiempo que provocaba que la Con también volteara a ver a la intrusa.

Una joven alta 1m 79cm su piel es blanca como la tiza y su cabello es largo con un gran volumen y es azul oscuro. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con trozos de azul y oro, con grandes hombreras hombro y guantes blancos, con un vientre azul y un emblema Decepticons en el pecho. Ella tiene sus ojos rosados. También tiene marcas rojas a cada lado de sus mejillas, una diadema enjoyada con una red de oro en la parte posterior de su cabello que está adornada con joyas verdes y rojas que también tiene una joya de lágrima verde que cuelga sobre su cara. Al igual que Whisper lleva un traje de combate de cuerpo completo, misma que tenía una mirada llena de frialdad y maldad, ingreso al centro de control de la nave.

-¡Queen! ¡Esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa!-declaro Megatron complacido.

-Lord Megatron-saludo Queen reverenciándolo-me honra volver a estar en su presencia-.

-¡Una de mis más leales y temidas comandantes ha vuelto a mis filas, creí que te había perdido hace mucho tiempo!-declaro Megatron sonriendo complacido.

-Estuve perdida mi Lord, durante el ataque al planeta Nébula tuvimos algunos contratiempos con enemigos del imperio, tristemente, gran parte de mi escuadrón fue destruido, al igual que mis compañeros Torre, Knight y Alfil-explico Queen con tono molesto al recordar eso.

-Ya veo, eran buenos soldados y sumamente leales a la causa Decepticon ¿Quién fue el responsable de su caída?-pregunto Megatron.

-Fueron amigos de la Sarelexiana Whisper, escuche por transmisiones Decepticons que ellos se encontraban aquí, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar un modo de poder llegar hasta la Tierra y volver a su servicio, cielos, fue un viaje muy largo, pero ya estoy aquí, lista y dispuesta para acabar con sus enemigos-aseguro Queen reverenciando a Megatron.

-Eso me alegra mucho, eres una de mis mejores guerreras y es agradable volver a ver un rostro amigo, y tienes toda la razón, esa Sarelexiana se encuentra aquí, junto con esos tres insectos que pagaran muy caro por su atrevimiento-juro Megatron.

-Como primer general del Imperio Decepticon y mano derecha de Lord Megatron, quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestras filas-dijo Starscream-espero que no hayas olvidado cuál es tu lugar-.

-No te preocupes Starscream, no lo he olvidado, sé que mi lealtad y devoción son únicamente hacia Lord Megatron-aseguro Queen reverenciando al tirano.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Megatron sonriendo complacido-y te juro Queen, que los responsables de la caída de tus compañeros tendrán un final lento y doloroso-.

-Me encantaría que me dejara encargarme de ello, mi señor-dijo Queen reverenciando a Megatron.

-Considéralo un hecho-justo en ese momento, Soundwave detecto algo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Megatron y fue cuando Soundwave mostro lo que acababa de descubrir-cuatro reliquias Cybertronianas activadas al mismo tiempo-.

-Increíble-dijo Airachnid sorprendida ante ese hecho.

-Parece que la oportunidad ha llegado, porque tendremos que dividir nuestras fuerzas para obtenerlas todas-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet también detecto la presencia de cuatro reliquias Cybertronianas activándose al mismo tiempo, lo que significaba que debían dividirse también-Una de las reliquias se encuentra cerca del lugar donde Whisper y su equipo se han quedado a vivir-informo Ratchet.

-Entonces será mejor pedirles ayuda cuanto antes, Arcee, Sunset, Windblade y Bold Brave, ustedes diríjanse a las coordenadas de esa reliquia y recupérenla antes de que los Decepticons se apoderen de la misma-ordeno Optimus-enviare más tropas a otros lugares y de ser necesario pediremos ayuda a las Crystal Gems-.

-Entendido-acataron las cuatro chicas, esta iba a ser una misión de chicas, aunque Bold Brave no entendía porque siempre tenían que llevar a Sunset.

-Ratchet, informa al Agente J de la situación cuanto antes, puede que necesitemos que nos ayude con la evacuación de humanos que se encuentren en el área-indico Optimus y Ratchet asintió-Twilight, tú te quedaras en la base con Ratchet, monitoreando la ubicación del resto de las reliquias y verificando si se activan más-.

-Entendido Optimus-dijo Twilight, acercándose a Sunset-buena suerte-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Volveremos pronto, lo veras-aseguro Sunset, al tiempo que Arcee se transformaba en su forma de moto, permitiéndole subir, Ratchet activo el portal y las chicas lo cruzaron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Texas**

La reliquia parecía encontrarse en uno de los muchos desiertos del estado más grande de E.U., lugar famoso por el ganado, la carne asada, parrilladas, pozos petroleros, etc. Al tiempo que un par de figuras de los Decepticons llegaban al sitio indicado, revelándose como Nigthshroud y Queen, que iban acompañados por soldados Vehicons.

-Parece que la reliquia se encuentra por aquí-dijo Nightshroud mirando alrededor-no será fácil encontrarla en este inmenso desierto-.

-En el ajedrez los peones siempre avanzan primero-dijo Queen-no tenemos que gastar el tiempo buscándola, solo tenemos que esperar a que los Autobots la encuentren por nosotros y luego se las quitamos-.

-¿Y si tratan de usarla en nuestra contra?-pregunto su compañero.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a que la encuentren, luego no les permitiremos hacer nada con ella-aseguro Queen sonriendo con inteligencia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Autobots aparecieron tras cruzar el Portal Terrestre, llegando al que seguramente era el principio del desierto, pues detrás de ellos se encontraba un bosque lleno de árboles y demás, rápidamente, Sunset bajo y las Bots se transformaron.

-Los paisajes tan diversos de este planeta realmente son una maravilla-reconoció Windblade sonriendo y llevando ambas manos a la cintura.

-Cielos, primero es un lugar frío y luego un sitio caliente, este planeta lo tiene de todo-dijo Bold Brave mirando hacia el desierto.

-Y esto les va a gustar, parece que la reliquia se encuentra por el desierto-señalo Arcee.

-Eso no es muy alentador-dijo Whisper apareciendo, junto con sus amigos, provocando que Blaitor quedara mudo.

-¡Cielos! ¡Hoy nos acompañan mamacitas robóticas y de carne!-declaro mirando a las tres Bots y a Sunset.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Sunset sintiéndose muy ofendida por el comentario de Blaitor.

-Ignóralo, Blaitor no suele pensar lo que dice-señalo Dreamlight mirándolo de manera reprobatoria, al tiempo que Dereck daba un paso al frente.

-¿Dónde está Optimus?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Probablemente va a buscar otra de las reliquias, ya que se activaron cuatro, no solo una-explico Windblade.

-Lo mejor será comenzar a avanzar, ya que al parecer es un largo camino-dijo Arcee mirando hacia el frente.

-Eres una genio ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de ello?-pregunto Sunset con sarcasmo y Arcee sonrió divertida, provocando otra mirada molesta en Bold Brave

-Bien, tratare de encontrar la reliquia o cualquier cosa sospechosa por aire, ustedes continúen a pie-indico Windblade transformándose en su forma de avión y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¡Oye!-grito Bold Brave, pensando que tal vez debió elegir una forma alterna similar a la de Windblade.

-Bueno, como dicen los humanos, "al mal paso darle prisa"-señalo Whisper y el grupo comenzó a caminar por el desierto.

Definitivamente el desierto era uno de los paisajes más impresionantes y extremos de la Tierra, el calor que hacía era infernal, tanto que incluso las dos Autobots les costaba moverse un poco, sintiendo como el sol calentaba sus circuitos.

Incluso Whisper y su equipo les costaba caminar por el mismo con el peso del sol sobre ellos, el calor era abrazador y de continuar así…por suerte, Sunset fue precavida y llevo varias botellas de agua, dándoles a los demás muchachos, quienes lo agradecieron, aunque el calor era mortal para las Bots, ellas encontraban el modo de resistirlo, aunque fuera poco a poco.

-Oye ¿quieres que te lleve?-pregunto Bold Brave al ver a Dreamlight caminar lentamente, mientras le daba un gran trago a su botella de agua.

-No…gracias…solo necesito reponerme un poco, es todo-aseguro sonriéndole y Bold Brave asintió.

-Sunset ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Arcee mirando a su compañera con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, descuida-la peli fuego se había quitado su cacheta y ahora la usaba sobre su cabeza para protegerse del sol, repentinamente, Windblade descendió y se transformó.

-Creo que baje justo a tiempo-dijo activando sus alas y las turbinas de las mismas para producir una agradable brisa que refresco a todos.

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto Arcee.

-Una formación rocosa más adelante, ahí hay un pequeño manantial, podrán descansar un poco y llenar sus botellas con agua-informo Windblade.

-Súper-dijo Dereck que se había tomado lo último que le quedaba de agua.

Queriendo llegar más pronto, Arcee y Bold Brave se transformaron a sus formas vehiculares, llevando cada una a dos pasajeros, mientras Windblade llevaba al quinto, el cual como era de esperar, fue el primero en llegar, siendo Dreamlight, quien en cuanto vio el manantial, no dudo en correr y meter su cabeza en el agua, bebiendo todo lo posible, cuando arribaron los demás.

-Oye, oye, tranquila amiga, no te vayas a ahogar-dijo Blaitor sacándole la cabeza del agua, misma que Dreamlight se tomó de un trago.

-Nunca había sentido tanto…la necesidad de beber agua-dijo Dreamlight.

-Aquí podrán descansar un poco, esperaremos a que baje el sol para continuar-indico Windblade.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor opción-dijo Whisper también bebiendo un poco de agua-no si los Decepticons ya rondan por aquí-.

-Es verdad, ellos podrían adelantarse y descubrir la reliquia antes que nosotros-reconoció Sunset con seriedad-y si es una pieza más del mapa entonces podríamos estar en problemas-.

Las tres Bots se quedaron en silencio un momento, era cierto que el sol estaba implacable, pero ellos tenían un punto, ya que los Decepticons no se detendrían por un poco de sol, era una suerte para ellos el poder volar, ya que la velocidad con que lo hacían les permitía refrescarse con la brisa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más-¡Bala de Cañón!-grito Blaitor lanzándose al manantial en un perfecto clavado de ese estilo, salpicando a los demás, pero no paso mucho para que él saliera, llevándose ambas manos al trasero-¡Ah!-.

Aterrizando en el suelo, Blaitor comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, siempre con ambas manos en la retaguardia-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!-exclamo Dereck molesto.

-¡Hay algo filoso ahí dentro! ¡Me pico mi hermoso y sensual trasero!-respondió sintiendo muy adolorida dicha zona.

El grupo se asomó para ver mejor lo que había en el centro del manantial, pensando que quizás era una roca filosa, pero al verla bien, se dieron cuenta de que esta brillaba-Las rocas no brillan-señalo Sunset, al tiempo que Arcee metía su mano y sacaba lo que estaba en el mismo, descubriendo que era una capsula Cybertroniana, lo que significaba una cosa, era la reliquia.

-La encontramos-dijo Arcee sonriendo y al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa, pues se trataba de la cuarta pieza del mapa, pero también había otra cosa en su interior-son dos reliquias, no solo es una pieza del mapa, sino otra cosa-.

-¿En serio?-exclamo Bold Brave tomando la capsula y viendo en su interior-¡Es cierto! ¡Nos sacamos la lotería, encontramos dos reliquias y sin toparnos con los Decepticons en ningún…!-un disparo salió de la nada y le quito la capsula, misma que rodo por el suelo, al alzar la vista, se toparon con varios Vehicons que comenzaron a dispararles.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Windblade y rápidamente, todos buscaron refugio.

-¡Tenías que mencionarlo!-gruño Whisper.

Repentinamente, Nightshroud apareció volando en el cielo y se dirigió hacia la capsula, pero un disparo hizo que retrocediera, al mirar se topó con Sunset-¡No sé quién putas seas ni me importa, pero no dejare que te lleves esa reliquia!-aseguro apuntándole con su arma.

-No es la primera vez que nos vemos mocosa, pero me presentare de nuevo, yo soy Nightshroud, me conocen el Fénix Oscuro, así que como verás no tienes ningún derecho a molestarme-.

-¿Fénix? No digas tonterías, los Fénix son majestuosos y ayudan a la humanidad, jamás la lastimarían-aseguro Sunset.

-A menos que la humanidad se atreviera a lastimarlos a ellos-contraataco Nightshroud lanzándose contra Sunset, que rápidamente transformo su pistola en una espada, cortesía de las mejoras de Ratchet.

Mientras todos peleaban contra los soldados y el comandante, Queen hizo acto de aparición oculta entre las piedras-Como dije, en el ajedrez, los peones avanzan primero, luego se busca la mejor oportunidad para hacer Jaque Mate-dijo avanzando hacia la capsula, mientras las tres Autobots estaban ocupadas peleando contra los Vehicons, repentinamente, Whisper la diviso y se lanzó hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-declaro Whisper colocándose en guardia, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¡Eres una Sarelexiana!-acuso sorprendida.

-Podría serlo, no estoy segura, realmente no recuerdo a que raza pertenezco, pero una cosa sí puedo decir y es que tengo que llevarle la reliquia a mi señor; a Lord Megatron-dijo Queen con seriedad, al tiempo que Dereck finalmente la recordaba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Whisper ten cuidado!-grito Dereck tratando de advertir a Whisper, quien se quedó confundida ante aquella advertencia-¡Ella es uno de los miembros del Tablero de Ajedrez!-.

-¿Tablero de Ajedrez?-pregunto Sunset confundida, al tiempo que evadía un golpe de Nightshroud.

-¡Eran un grupo de elite de los Decepticons y todos ellos tenían nombres relacionados a las piezas de un juego de ajedrez, porque siempre atacaban de una manera estratégica, como si estuvieran jugando precisamente dicho juego!-explico Dereck.

-¡Al menos así fue hasta que nosotros les pateamos el trasero y los eliminamos!-declaro Blaitor evadiendo un golpe de uno de los Vehicons, para luego girar, dar un salto como si estuviera bailando ballet y le dio una patada al soldado justo en el rostro.

-En efecto, acabaron con mis amigos, pero yo sobreviví y les aseguro que van a pagar muy caro por ello-dijo Queen disparando un rayo de energía hacia Whisper-pero primero, me encargare de eliminarte a ti, escuche que has estado buscando a la responsable de la muerte de una Sarelexiana llamada Eli ¿no es verdad?-.

-¿Y eso a ti que putas te importa?-cuestiono Whisper mirándola con rabia, al tiempo que sostenía la reliquia en sus manos, la sonrisa de Queen la dejo algo consternada, pero no tardo en comprender-no…no puede ser… ¡Fuiste tú!-grito acusándola y mirándola con rabia y odio, para luego lanzarse contra Queen.

La Decepticon solo espero a que estuviera lo bastante cerca, mientras que dejaba la capsula de las reliquias en el suelo, más antes de poder darle un golpe, Queen lo esquivo con facilidad y le propino un golpe de cuchilla en el cuello de la chica, derribándola, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Queen le aplasto la cabeza y la estrello contra el suelo con violencia.

-Patética, tal como tu amiga, esa chiquilla ni siquiera me dio una buena batalla, solo se dedicó a suplicar que me detuviera y que dejara la destrucción de su amado planeta, que me diera cuenta que mi amo solo me estaba usando para sus fines, que enorme estúpida era-se burló con crueldad.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla!-bramo Whisper liberándose del ataque de Queen y contraatacando, pero como era de esperarse, debido a que estaba cegada por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, ninguno de sus ataques daba en el blanco, lo que la frustraba y molestaba cada vez más.

Sunset se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba la chica, además de que la capsula estaba desprotegida, la peli fuego sabía que no podía dejarla ahí, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, pero mientras fuera atacada por Nightshroud no era capaz de hacer nada, repentinamente, el general fue derribado por un disparo.

-¡Ve por ella!-grito Bold Brave volviendo a disparar contra Nightshroud para mantenerlo a raya, Sunset asintió y corrió hacia la capsula, los Vehicons trataron de detenerla, pero Sunset los evadía con facilidad o su fiel amiga Arcee le ayudaba a seguir, al ver lo que iba a pasar, Queen se dispuso a atacarla, pero en esos momentos…

-¡No lo creo!-grito Dreamlight apareciendo repentinamente ante ella, dándole un golpe con fuerza en el rostro, estrellándola contra una pared.

Sunset llego a la capsula y saco tanto el mapa, como lo que parecía ser una elegante pulsera de gran tamaño, misma que se volvió pequeña y se ajustó a su muñequera-¿Qué será esto?-pregunto la peli fuego apretando uno de los botones, lo que provoco que varios Vehicons y sus amigos Autobots salieran disparados-¿Qué carajos?-.

-¡Es un Magnetizador, repele o atraer objetos de metal!-explico Windblade.

Sunset entonces tuvo una maliciosa idea-Comprendo-dijo sonriendo de forma algo siniestra-¡Necesito tu ayuda Windblade!-grito la peli fuego.

-¡Muy bien!-Windblade se lanzó con Sunset y se transformó a su forma de jet, permitiéndole a la peli fuego subir y elevarse un poco.

-¡Manténganse alejados!-grito Sunset tanto a los Autobots como a sus amigos humanos.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-cuestiono Queen mirando con furia a la chica.

-¡No lo sé, pero me encargare de detenerla!-declaro Nightshroud preparándose para dispararle un rayo.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso!-Sunset activo el Magnetizador en forma de atracción, provocando que todos los Vehicons comenzaran a ser jalados, mientras Arcee y Bold Brave se resguardaban como podían de dicha energía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos comandantes se dieran cuenta de lo que Sunset estaban haciendo-Ay no-dijo Nightshroud.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Queen y fue cuando vio lo que se avecinaba-perra maldita-gruño molesta cuando los Vehicons cayeron sobre ellos, aplastándolos con fuerza.

Whisper quedo algo atontada por los ataques de Queen que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue entonces que Arcee y Bold Brave decidieron terminar con esta batalla, disparando hacia la formación rocosa, provocando que varias rocas cayeran sobre ellos.

-Y ese es el remate-dijo Arcee sonriendo y Sunset correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a casa-dijo Blaitor, mientras que Dereck cargaba a Whisper.

-Necesito volver a casa y darme un refrescante baño-gruño Dereck, al tiempo que todos comenzaban a retirarse.

Atrapados bajo las rocas solo se podían ver las manos y piernas de los Vehicons, cuando repentinamente, una de ellas salió disparada por los aires, con los restos de los soldados Vehicons que recibieron la mayor parte del golpe.

-Esa mocosa va a pagar muy caro por esto-dijo Nightshroud con un tono de voz sumamente siniestro y furioso.

-Lord Megatron estará muy molesto por esto, pero juro que haré todo lo posible por reparar este error y acabare con esa mocosa insolente-gruño Queen.

-Si te refieres a la peli fuego, olvídalo, ella es mía, va a pagar por esta humillación-dijo Nightshroud con furia y odio.

-¿Quién está hablando de ella? Parece que después de muchos años he encontrado a la única mocosa que logró escapar de mis garras cuando atacamos Sarelix-explico Queen-y no volveré a cometer ese mismo error-juro con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Sunset y las tres Bots volvieron a la base triunfantes, después de agradecer a sus amigos por toda su ayuda, dejando a los aludidos en la entrada al bosque, una forma más sencilla de llegar a casa, fue cuando Dreamlight noto algo en su amiga.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

-Finalmente la encontré, ahora sé quién fue la maldita que acabo con la vida de Eli y un día voy a hacer que pague, no es un deseo, sino una promesa-expreso Whisper con firmeza y algo de ferocidad en sus ojos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva enemiga ha aparecido, así como se recuperaron reliquias y una búsqueda de venganza solo ha comenzado"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_por eso y más Starscream mejor lo regreso, para no estar aguantándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lisa L Kujo: **_como en todas mis obras, será algo totalmente nuevo y ajeno a ese fic, podría mencionar la dimensión de los sucesos de Injustice, pero no tendría relación con dicha historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_en especial porque Starscream piensa que Megatron no está al tanto de esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no lo ha superado, simplemente que todavía no ha conocido a Odd para saber qué tan molesto es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_vaya que tienes razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_veremos qué pasa, ya que esa obra logro más de 10000 comentarios y eso es duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_solo espera a que le toque estar frente a Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_veré si lo incluyo o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ciertamente, sería bueno que Batman se postulara para presidente, pero nunca haría eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_realmente ni el mismo Starscream se imaginó encontrarse a un humano tan molesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_de eso a seguir aguantándolo mejor lo regreso antes de que siguiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_una clara demostración de que ni los Aliens quieren a un molesto obsesivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_ciertamente, dentro de poco terminaremos con los OC, por ahora ha aparecido una nueva enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_una Diamante que no tolera a sus hermanas ni a los Decepticons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Lisa L Kujo, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Snow Archer, Karin Light, Trish Lumino, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Franco, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Speed Demon 24, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blitor21, Kid Shooter, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Abbacchio Leone, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	36. Pirata Espacial

"_**Una nueva enemiga ha hecho acto de aparición, una guerrera llamada Carmila, alias Queen, que pertenecía a un grupo selecto sumamente temible y poderoso de Megatron, siendo enviada junto con Nightshroud a recuperar una nueva reliquia que se activó, al igual que otras tres por el planeta entero, por lo que ahora, los Autobots y Decepticons han iniciado una carrera por recuperarla antes de que caigan en malas manos, durante la batalla por la reliquia encontrada en Texas, Whisper descubrió una terrible verdad, Queen fue la villana que asesino a su amiga Eli cuando los Decepticons atacaron Sarelix hace tantos años, ahora quiere vengarse de ella a toda costa, sin embargo, los demás le recordaron que ir tras ella era enfrentarse a Megatron y a todo su ejército, algo que no puede hacer sola, aunque obtuvieron el mapa, no evitaron que el Magnetizador cayera en manos de los Decepticons, ahora hay otras tres reliquias por recuperar antes de que sea demasiado tarde"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 36 Pirata Espacial**

Con una reliquia menos y otra de las piezas del mapa a salvo, era el momento de ir a buscar la siguiente, esta vez, los elegidos fueron Bulkhead, X Brawn y Navi, así como también Starlight, Rainbow y Applejack, su destino, una de las muchas paradisiacas islas de Hawái, misma que estaba inhabitada debido a que sus playas eran el lugar donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de tiburones.

Del mismo modo, Megatron envió a los Insecticons a recuperar esa reliquia, advirtiéndoles lo que pasaría si fallaban de nuevo, un portal se abrió y permitió a los Autobots llegara a dicha isla.

-Cielos, este lugar sí que es hermoso-dijo Navi sorprendido de la belleza de la isla.

-Vaya que lo es, la Tierra está llena de todo tipo de maravillas, en serio es un planeta único-reconoció X Brawn sonriendo ante esa visión.

-Bueno, hay que comenzar con la misión-dijo Applejack sabiendo que había trabajo que hacer y mientras más tiempo perdieran, eso les daría tiempo a los Decepticons de aparecer, por lo que comenzaron con su caminata por la isla, sin percatarse en ningún momento de que estaban siendo vigilados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Dark Storm iba comandando a los Insecticons, siendo acompañada por Hardshell, Waspanaitor e Infierno Rojo, los cuales no tardaron en transformarse-Waspanaitor le gusta este lugar-reconoció Waspanaitor mirando alrededor.

-No vinimos aquí de turistas, tenemos que encontrar una reliquia antes de que los Autobots se apoderen de ella-dijo Dark Storm-Lord Megatron está perdiendo la confianza en los Insecticons y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra-gruño la malvada Con.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Airachnid entonces?-pregunto Hardshell y Dark Storm lo sujeto de las mandíbulas.

-¡No pienso pedirle ayuda a esa araña traicionera, no me importa lo que digan los demás, ella y Starscream no son confiables!-bramo Dark Storm-cuando obtengamos esa reliquia y se la entregue a mi amo, él se dará cuenta de que solo yo merezco ser su Segunda al Mano y cuando eso ocurra como voy a disfrutar enviar a esos dos al agujero negro más lejano de la galaxia-sentencio Dark Storm.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Autobots avanzaban por la espesa maleza y jungla de la isla, mientras los hacían tenían cuidado de no ser detectados por alguno de sus enemigos, en todo ese tiempo, siempre tenían la sensación de estar vigilados, siendo Applejack quien más lo presentía.

-No logro ubicar la señal de la reliquia-dijo Starlight-es como si algo estuviera bloqueándola-.

-Los Cons ya debieron haberla encontrado-gruño Bulkhead frustrado.

-No lo creo, si ese fuera el caso ya estaríamos bajo el ataque de esos cobardes-dijo X Brawn.

-¿Y por qué no la podremos detectar?-pregunto Navi, repentinamente, un grito se escuchó y Applejack hizo acto de aparición, sujetando a alguien.

-¡Applejack!-grito Rainbow preocupada y saltando hacia donde la vaquera estaba peleando.

-¡No creas que solo porque eres una chica voy a dejar que hagas esto!-gritaba a quien Applejack tenía sujeto del brazo.

Se trataba de un joven que lleva abrigo de cuero rojo decorado con plumas negras. Debajo, lleva pantalones de color canela y camisa azul tipo gakuran y tenía un cinturón verde alrededor de su cintura, una corbata blanca alrededor del cuello, llevaba un pantalón gris, con correas doradas. También lleva botas altas y guantes blancos.

Tiene el cabello rojo un poco largo, con el flequillo empujado más hacia los lados, además de un sombrero de vaquero café.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Applejack aplicándole una fuerte presión al brazo del chico, el cual gimió de dolor.

-¡Hija de perra!-grito el muchacho sintiendo dolor, rápidamente, Starlight se acercó a ella y los separo

-Tranquila, tranquila ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Starlight sujetándolo del cuello del abrigo, provocando que el sujeto se quedara confundido y algo asustado.

-¡Carajo, en este planeta todos son bastante gruñones, respecto a quien soy!-declaro soltándose-¡Soy el azote del espacio! ¡Soy aquel que va donde las constelaciones lo lleven! ¡Soy un gran dolor de cabeza en el Imperio Decepticon! ¡Soy Keith el Sombrero Rojo!-anuncio haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero.

-¿Sombrero Rojo? Pero si tu sombrero es café-dijo Bulkhead confundido.

-Eso es lo de menos, soy un Pirata Espacial o al menos lo era…hasta que…-.

-Espera ¿Cómo que "Pirata Espacial"?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¡Eso tiene una fácil explicación mi amiga de cabello multicolor, pero como todo buen pirata, necesito explicarlo con una canción!-declaro Keith y repentinamente, una música comenzó a sonar.

-¿De dónde establos viene…?-pregunto Applejack mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de dicha música.

-¡No interrumpa!-regaño Keith.

**( www. youtube. ****Com / watch? v=e_F_ppp7Ark)**

**Keith**

**Con diez cañones por banda  
Viento en popa a toda vela  
No corta el mar si no vuela  
Un velero bergantín**

**Bajel pirata que llaman  
Por su bravura el temido  
En todo el mar conocido  
Del uno al otro confín**

**La luna en el mar riela  
Y en la lona gime el viento  
Y alza en blando movimiento  
Olas de plata y azul**

**Y ve el capitán pirata  
Cantando alegre en la popa  
Asia a un lado, al otro Europa  
Y allá a su frente Estambul**

**Navega velero mío  
Sin temor que ni enemigo navío  
Ni tormenta ni bonanza  
Tu rumbo a torcer alcanza  
Ni a sujetar tu valor**

**Veinte presas hemos hecho  
A despecho del inglés  
Y han rendido sus pendones  
Cien naciones a mis pies**

**Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar**

**Allá muevan feroz guerras  
Ciegos reyes, por un palmo más de tierra  
Que yo tengo aquí por mío  
Cuanto abarca el mar bravío**

**A quien nadie impuso leyes  
Y no hay playa sea cualquiera  
Ni bandera de esplendor  
Que no sienta mi derecho  
Y de pecho a mi valor**

**Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar**

**A la voz de barco viene  
Es de ver como bira y se previene  
A todo trapo escapar  
Que yo soy el rey del mar**

**Y mi furia has de temer  
En las presas yo divido  
Lo cogido por igual  
Solo quiero por riqueza  
La belleza sin rival**

**Sentenciado estoy a muerte  
Yo me rio, no me abandoné a la suerte  
Y al mismo que me condena  
Colgaré de alguna antena**

**Quizá de su propio navío  
Y si caigo ¿qué es la vida?  
Por perdida ya la di  
Cuando el yugo del esclavo  
Como un bravo sacudí**

**Son mi música mejor  
Aquilones el estrépito y temblor  
De los cables sacudidos  
Del negro mar los bramidos**

**Y el rugir de mis cañones  
Y del trueno al son violento  
Y del viento al rebramar  
Yo me duermo sosegado  
Arrullado por el mar**

**Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar**

Mientras cantaba, Keith desenvaino lo que parecía una espada, al tiempo que narraba todas sus aventuras vividas como un pirata del espacio, juntando a su tripulación después de que su planeta cayera en manos del Imperio Decepticon y viera a toda su familia morir en manos de Megatron.

Keith pronto comenzó a ser conocido como el Sombrero Rojo, pues a donde quiera que iba, siempre peleaba empleando ese singular sombrero, que pese a su color café, parecía brillar de un color rojo, blandiendo su espada y sacando una pistola láser que disparo hacia el aire, contándoles que desde ese día, junto una tripulación para luchar en contra de los Decepticons a la manera pirata, siempre robándoles desde armas hasta suministros de Energon, así como también maquinaria que luego usaban, siempre viviendo al estilo de un pirata, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

-¡Esa es la vida de un pirata!-declaro Keith subiendo en una palmera-o lo era…hasta hace poco…-.

**-Flashback-**

La nave pirata de Keith se dirigía a atacar otro mundo que estaba bajo el control de los Decepticons y que al parecer, estaba bajo la guardia de Starscream, lo cual significaba que sería un trabajo muy sencillo, porque Starscream no era precisamente alguien de quien preocuparse, no obstante nunca se esperaron lo que ocurrió en ese planeta.

Resulto que Starscream no se encontraba en ese planeta, sino que se trataba del mismísimo Megatron en persona, lo que complico mucho las cosas, su tripulación lucho con valentía y se defendió cuanto pudo, resistieron muchos de los ataques, pero pelear contra Megatron siempre es un acto suicida, mismo que se confirmó cuando el cruel tirano comenzó a acabar con toda la tripulación de Keith, los que no murieron fueron capturados para ser enviados a trabajar en las minas de Energon que había por todo el Universo.

En ese momento, Sombrero Rojo estaba frente a Megatron, usando una armadura que recubre todo su cuerpo con piezas que consisten en  
el casco, el bloque central, incluye el pectoral, la espalda y el cinturón, dos pares de hombreras, dos protecciones para los bíceps, dos brazaletes, dos rodilleras y dos espinilleras.

El casco cubre toda su cabeza con excepción de los ojos que tienen lentes de visor de color verde, el casco tiene dos cuernos a lo largo de los pómulos hasta más arriba de la cabeza, el bloque central es una placa que forma una sola pieza con el cinturón, por lo que es difícil distinguir dónde termina la primera pieza y donde comienza la segunda, La forma del pectoral un triángulo invertido, las placas que suelen conectar el pectoral con la espalda, continúan a lo largo de las caderas y el abdomen, uniéndose a las placas del cinturón. Hombreras afiladas dobles superpuestas. Los brazaletes junto con los protectores de bíceps cubren uniformemente todo el brazo como un cilindro, y tienen una especie de cresta en la parte externa del codo, que se ajusta al protector del bíceps, rodilleras y espinilleras que cubren desde el pie hasta los muslos.

-Fue muy tonto de tu parte venir aquí y tratar de robarme ¿en serio pensaste que no sabía de ustedes ni de sus intentos por robar y destruir todos mis almacenes de Energon en el Universo?-bramo Megatron apuntándole con su cañón.

-Algo de esperanza tenia de que no te hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo, no hiciste nada hasta este momento-señalo Keith sonriéndole de forma burlona y el tirano comenzó a dispararle.

Sombrero rojo rodo por el suelo y comenzó a correr, siempre seguido por el tirano, el cual nos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, Keith no era tonto, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra del Conquistador de 100 mundos, por ese motivo estaba preparándole una pequeña sorpresa.

Megatron llego hasta un almacén de Energon, en el que se guardaba en su forma más pura antes de pasarlo a convertirlo en cubos de energía, avanzando cautelosamente por el lugar, siempre atento a cualquier posible sorpresa de su enemigo, Keith se mantenía oculto, esperando el momento, desafortunadamente, Megatron lo ubico y lo derribo de un manotazo.

-Lo que sea que intentaras estaba destino al fracaso, después de todo, no hay manera de sorprenderme a mí, a un gladiador de Cybertron-dijo Megatron apuntándole de nuevo con su cañón.

-Pero parece que ya te tome por sorpresa-señalo Keith sonriendo de forma arrogante y Megatron lo miro sin comprender, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el muchacho disparo un rayo contra uno de los cristales, provocando que Megatron abriera los ojos en señal de alarma, mientras Keith aprovechaba su confusión para escapar, justo cuando el cristal estallo en pedazos, provocando que el tirano saliera disparado hacia atrás, pero solo con algunos rasguños y heridas menores, nada de lo que no se pudiera recuperar.

Tras lograr salir, Keith pudo ver como lo que quedaba de su tripulación eran encerrados en distintas naves, mientras la suya era confiscada, intento ir a salvarlos, cuando repentinamente, Megatron emergió de los escombros vivo, captando la atención de sus subordinados, quienes rápidamente corrieron a socorrerlo, pero Megatron los aparto de una manera violenta.

-¡Busquen al responsable de este ataque y destrúyanlo!-ordeno con furia y su sequito comenzó a cumplir con la orden de su señor, buscando a Keith, quien sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades contra todo el ejército Decepticon, así que no tuvo más opción que buscar un modo de escapar.

Encontrando una capsula de escape, el muchacho la abordo y la activo, elevándose justo a tiempo, pero fue detectado por dos Vehicons, quienes comenzaron a dispararle en un intento por derribarlo, más los disparos solo alcanzaron a darle en el depósito de combustible, mismo que se vacío justo cuando estaba pasando por la Tierra.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Sombrero Rojo se mantenía sobre la palmera, para después dar un salto girando en el aire y aterrizando perfectamente de pie-Termine llegando a este planeta y como la nave quedo sin combustible he estado atrapado aquí desde hace 50 años-explico sonriendo.

-¿Cincuenta años?-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-O tal vez cinco meses, es difícil saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado mientras estas aislado del mundo o del Universo-explico Keith encogiéndose en hombros y recargándose en el tronco de una palmera-no he comido otra cosa que no haya sido cocos o peces, en serio es bastante molesto-gruño-pero lo que más me enoja es el haber tenido que huir y abandonar a mi tripulación-.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez te habrían capturado también-dijo Starlight con comprensión.

-Quizás habría sido lo mejor, un buen capitán debe hundirse con su barco, no dejarlo atrás-se lamentó Sombrero Rojo.

-Tal vez el destino quiso que escaparas y llegaras a la Tierra-sugirió Applejack, captando la atención de Keith.

-¿Y con qué fin haría algo como eso?-pregunto con seriedad y algo de incredibilidad ante la afirmación de la vaquera.

-Tal vez para ayudar a Optimus Prime y a los Autobots a terminar la guerra contra los Decepticons, ayudando a poner en su lugar a ese cretino de Megatron-dijo Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-¿Optimus Prime? ¿Está vivo?-cuestiono Keith mirando tanto a las chicas como a los Autobots-si…escuche que aún quedaban Autobots en el Universo, pero no creí que Optimus Prime siguiera con vida, esa sí que son noticias maravillosas, el Universo había perdido la esperanza cuando comenzó a correrse la noticia de que Optimus había sido destruido tras la caída de Cybertron-.

-Nosotros podemos asegurarte que está vivo y dispuesto a continuar luchando por la libertad de todo el Universo-aseguro X Brawn.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ninguna basura Decepticon puede acabar con el Prime más grande de la historia!-apoyo Bulkhead.

Sombrero Rojo se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando la oferta que le estaban haciendo en esos momentos-Terminar con la guerra y poner en su lugar a Megatron es demasiado tentador como para no considerarlo, pero les pregunto ¿exactamente que están haciendo en esta isla?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Vinimos a buscar una reliquia del Planeta Cybertron, misma que podría ayudar a terminar con la guerra-explico Rainbow colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

Sombrero Rojo se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en algo que pudiera ser lo que los Autobots estaban buscando, finalmente recordó algo que podría serlo, indicándolos que lo siguieran, comenzaron a caminar por la espesa jungla de la isla, en búsqueda de lo que Keith sospechaba era de origen Cybertroniano, claro que para los Autobots no era sencillo caminar por ese sitio.

-Debieron haber enviado a los Dinobots a este lugar, es más su estilo-dijo Bulkhead.

-Tal vez, pero también llaman demasiado la atención y aunque esta isla se mantiene alejada de las demás, tres dinosaurios robóticos no son algo que no se pueda notar-observo X Brawn y Bulkhead tuvo que reconocer que su amigo tenía razón.

Siguieron a Sombrero Rojo por la espesa jungla, es cierto que hasta para las chicas era algo complicado subir por la colina y pasar por la vegetación, pero para los Autobots todo era más complicado, en especial porque si se transformaban a su modo de vehículo mucho menos podrían conseguirlo.

-Entonces, debe ser fabuloso ser un pirata espacial-dijo Rainbow mirando a Keith.

-¡Vaya que lo es, en especial si en cada oportunidad puedes causarle uno o dos problemas a los Decepticons e incluso más!-reconoció Keith sonriendo con mucha emoción al recordar esos acontecimientos.

-¿Qué tanto falta para llegar a donde se encuentra la reliquia?-pregunto Applejack.

-Ya no mucho, está pasando esa colina-respondió Sombrero Rojo, comenzando su ascenso hacia donde les señalaba.

Finalmente, llegaron a la cima y descubrieron lo que Keith les quería mostrar, parecían ser los restos de un antiguo navío pirata, mismo que quedó atrapado en el fondo de un acantilado, entre varias rocas que se debían mantener ocultas durante la marea alta, pero con la marea baja, se podía ver cada roca lo había apresado de distintos ángulos, con la clásica bandera pirata en el mástil.

-Vaya, es un auténtico barco pirata-dijo Rainbow sorprendida y emocionada.

Starlight miro a los alrededores, preguntándose porque nadie lo había visto o hecho algo y entonces descubrió el porqué, toda esa zona era realmente peligrosa para cualquier clase de embarcación y por lo que vio en la arena, la marea aumentaba mucho durante la noche, lo que significaba que era una zona muy peligrosa y que solo podía ser recorrida de día, pero únicamente a pie, eso y sumándole la gran cantidad de tiburones, así como también pequeños pero peligroso torbellinos submarinos hacían que ingresar a esa isla fuera todo un reto o incluso salir de la misma.

-La única manera de poder llegar hasta aquí sería por aire o por un portal-comprendió pensativa.

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Bulkhead disponiéndose a ir hacia el barco.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-dijo Sombrero Rojo de manera tranquila, dejando confundido al Bot.

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto Navi.

-Por esto-dijo Sombrero Rojo levantando una piedra y arrojándola a la arena, en cuanto la piedra toco la misma, esta desapareció dentro de la arena, para asombro de todos-la marea sube tanto que prácticamente deja muy blanda la arena, es casi como si fuera arena movediza, solo hay un momento en el que es seguro pasar y es cuando el sol esta en todo lo que da, es decir al mediodía, ya que en ese momento el calor endurece la arena lo suficiente para que se pueda pasar-explico Keith.

-Ya veo ¿y cuándo será eso?-pregunto Bulkhead.

Por toda respuesta, Starlight saco un reloj que llevaba y descubrió que aún faltaban unos buenos 30 minutos para el mediodía, lo que significaba que tendrían que esperar, el problema era que no podían darse ese lujo, ya que los Decepticons podrían llegar en cualquier momento y apoderarse de la misma.

-Creo que debimos haber traído a Windblade con nosotros-dijo Navi.

Repentinamente, un sonido capto la atención de todos, mismo que no les era para nada desconocido-¡Agáchense!-ordeno X Brawn y todos se ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron, en el caso de los Autobots.

Fue entonces que vieron aparecer a los Insecticons, los cuales llegaron del otro lado, justo en la cima del acantilado, transformándose de inmediato y comenzando a buscar cualquier señal de la reliquia que fueron a buscar, por el momento no se veía nada más que agua.

-Dark Storm, mira abajo-señalo Infierno y la aludida miro hacia el barco.

-Vaya, parece uno de esos transportes que los humanos usan para viajar, pero muy antiguo-Dark Storm saco el rastreador y comenzó a escanear el navío-definitivamente hay algo ahí dentro, lo mejor será ir a recuperarlo-indico la Insecticon y sus compañeros asintieron.

-Waspanaitor traerá la reliquia para entregársela a Lord Megatron-dijo Waspanaitor transformándose en su forma de avispa y comenzando a descender hacia el barco, al ver lo que se avecinaba, los Autobots no tuvieron más opción que entrar en acción.

Rápidamente, Bulkhead activo sus cañones y comenzó a disparar, dándole directamente a Waspanaitor-¡Los Autobots!-bramo Hardshell al verlos-¡Y son esos dos Wreckers, esto es perfecto, ahora podré vengarme de ellos!-declaro el Insecticon preparándose para el ataque.

-¡Elimínenlos cuanto antes y luego recuperen la reliquia!-ordeno Dark Storm y todos comenzaron a disparar contra los Autobots, quienes respondieron el fuego de inmediato.

Los humanos se protegieron como podían de los disparos, incluso Keith, quien estaba preparándose para entrar en acción, pero Applejack lo detuvo-¡Es más que obvio que no podremos esperar hasta que sea el mediodía! ¿No existe otra forma de llegar al barco?-pregunto con seriedad.

Keith se quedó en silencio, pensando en otro modo de poder llegar al barco-Bueno…si hay uno, pero tal vez no sea agradable-dijo con seriedad.

Las tres chicas se vieron entre sí algo confundidas, pero los constantes disparos no les dieron mucho tiempo de pensar, así que le pidieron que las llevara por el otro camino, mientras los tres Autobots mantenían ocupados a los Insecticos en medio del fuego cruzado, rápidamente, siguieron a Sombrero Rojo hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva.

-Por aquí-indico Keith y el grupo ingreso al interior de la misma, la cueva era húmeda y algo oscura, pero fuera de eso no había nada de malo, al menos, era lo que esperaban, finalmente, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un puente natural, mismo que se encontraba a uno 10 metros del mar-si cruzamos este puente llegaremos hasta la otra entrada de la cueva, misma que nos lleva directamente al barco-.

-Muy bien, entonces andando-dijo Rainbow.

-Espera, no es tan sencillo, cuando la marea sube también deja muy húmeda toda la cueva, aquí no llega la luz del sol y por tanto queda muy resbaloso, si te caes…-.

-Caeré en agua y saldré para seguir, gran cosa-dijo Rainbow.

-No es eso precisamente, mira hacia abajo-indico Keith, cuando las chicas vieron hacia abajo descubrieron que el caer significaba ser invitada a la cena, pero ellas serian la cena de un gran grupo de tiburones que nadaban ahí abajo-bienvenidos a "la semana del tiburón"-bromeo Sombrero Rojo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un pirata del espacio ha aparecido y ahora una nueva batalla por otra reliquia de Cybertron ha comenzado"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_lo tenía pensado, hasta que cancelaron "Los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta" y lo cambiaron por series donde solo saben hacer bromas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Magician Rose: **_y como vez, eres una de los altos mandos de Megatron, eso sí que es tener una gran posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por el momento se está a punto de realizar un gran descubrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y están a punto de hacer un gran descubrimiento al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por ahora hay que obtener otras reliquias antes de que caigan en malas manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_pero ahora se viene darle una muy buena explicación a Megatron por este fracaso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_cierto, pero la balanza del poder sigue cambiando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_ya veremos qué pasa, aunque ese Superman en serio decepciona y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_más que impresionados, después de todo, la impresión es el efecto del Rey de los Monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_eso es bastante cierto, por ahora hay un nuevo aliado de los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_hasta el momento hay algunas dificultades y obstáculos que sortear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estoy seguro de que su creadora lo aprecia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kuro Alter, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Franco, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	37. Pirata Espacial Segunda Parte

"_**Un pirata del espacio llamado Keith, alias el Sombrero Rojo, fue encontrado en una isla cercana a Hawái, misma que se encuentra deshabitada por lo difícil que es acceder a la misma, siendo encontrado por Starlight, Rainbow, Applejack, Bulkhead, X Brawn y Navi, los cuales fueron enviados a ese lugar para encontrar la reliquia que ahí se detectaba, desafortunadamente, los Insecticons también llegaron a la misma para obtenerla para el Imperio de los Decepticons, descubriendo que la reliquia se encontraba dentro de un viejo barco pirata, el cual estaba completamente destruido por el paso del tiempo y después de haberse estrellado contra las rocas que ahí había, lo que comenzó una nueva batalla entre los Autobots y los Decepticons, mientras que las chicas siguieron a Keith hacia una cueva que las conduciría al barco para recuperar la reliquia, sin embargo, no iba a ser sencillo, pues tenían que cruzar por un puente sumamente resbaloso y si caían entonces serian devoradas por los tiburones que se encontraban debajo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 35 Pirata Espacial**

**Segunda Parte**

Los Autobots continuaban disparando contra los Insecticons, siempre tratando de mantenerlos a raya, mientras estos respondían al fuego, aunque Dark Storm noto un hecho extraño, era muy raro que los Autobots no estén haciendo esfuerzos por acercarse al navío donde se encontraba la reliquia.

-Lo único que están haciendo es disparar y mantenernos aquí ¿Por qué?-se preguntó pensativa y entonces vio a Waspanaitor-vamos a averiguarlo-de manera sorpresiva, Dark Storm empujo a Waspanaitor hacia la arena, donde se hundió por lo blanda de la misma.

-¡Waspanaitor no puede moverse!-gritaba el Insecticon atrapado.

-Ya veo, eso es, no pueden cruzar por ahí, esto es más que perfecto-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra al descubrir que tenían una ventaja sobre los Autobots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la cueva, siguiendo a Keith, las tres chicas avanzaban lo más lento y seguro que podían, siempre evitando mirar hacia abajo, donde la congregación de tiburones parecía estar esperando a que alguna de ellas se resbalara y cayera directamente a sus fauces, más de una vez, estuvieron a punto de caer, pero lograron sostenerse a tiempo.

-Recuerden, avancen lentamente y fíjense muy bien en donde pisan-indicaba Keith.

-¿No vas a decirnos que "no miremos abajo"?-pregunto Rainbow extrañada por ese hecho.

-Si lo digo van a mirar hacia abajo-señalo Keith y Rainbow parpadeo confundida, pero también estaba comenzando a molestarse por el lento avance.

-¡A este paso no llegaremos antes de que los Decepticons pongan sus manos en la reliquia!-grito y comenzó a avanzar más rápido.

-¡Rainbow no haga nada impulsivo!-grito Applejack, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de lo que acababa de decir, como si no conociera a su amiga.

Rainbow simplemente la ignoro y avanzo cada vez más rápido, al dar un paso en falso, su pie resbalo y comenzó a caer, afortunadamente, Applejack la sostuvo a tiempo y evito una caída que pudo ser la última.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Starlight preocupada por las dos chicas, mientras Applejack sujetaba a Rainbow.

-Estamos bien ¿Qué me dices tú Rainbow?-pregunto Applejack y la aludida solo se sonrojo por la vergüenza que sintió, tanto por casi resbalar y convertirse en comida de pescado, como por el agarre de Applejack.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que debemos continuar-dijo sonrojada.

-Estoy de acuerdo y esta vez ¡No intenten ir más rápido!-regaño Keith-con algo de suerte, cuando hayamos arribado al barco ya será mediodía y podremos correr por la arena-.

-Y los Decepticons no se habrán apoderado de la reliquia-agrego Starlight.

-Eso también-reconoció Keith esperando que eso no haya pasado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dark Storm sonrió de forma divertida al ver que los Autobots estaban incapacitados en esos momentos-¡Esto es perfecto, esos despreciables Autobots no pueden acercarse al barco! ¡Manténganlos ocupados, mientras yo voy por la reliquia!-ordeno mirando a Hardshell y a Infierno Rojo, los cuales asintieron.

Transformándose a su modo de Jet Escorpión, Dark Storm se dirigió hacia el barco con la clara intención de llevarse la reliquia que ahí se encontraba, definitivamente Lord Megatron estaría sumamente complacido por ese gran logro.

-¡Va por la reliquia!-grito Bulkhead disponiéndose a detenerla, pero apenas puso un pie en la arena, este comenzó a hundirse, por suerte, Navi y X Brawn lo rescataron a tiempo.

-¡Cuidado grandulón, no podemos cruzar hasta que el sol este en su punto máximo!-le recordó Navi y Bulkhead se quedó muy preocupado por las chicas.

Hablando de ellas, después de haber cruzado ese peligroso puente, finalmente llegaron hasta el otro lado de la cueva, encontrándose con un camino que llevaba justamente hacia el barco, una gran ventaja y alivio, mismo que no duro mucho al ver acercarse a Dark Storm por el cielo.

-¡No lo harás!-.

-¡Dash espera!-grito Starlight, pero fue muy tarde y Rainbow disparo.

El disparo paso rozando el ala de Dark Storm, quien volteo a ver hacia donde vino-¡Ustedes!-exclamo molesta al ver a los humanos que acompañaban a los Autobots en sus aventuras.

-No creí necesario mencionarte el hecho de que ella no tenía idea de que estábamos aquí hasta que le avisaste con ese tiro-gruño Keith y Rainbow se encogió en hombros, mientras sus dos amigas la miraban con enojo.

-¡No cabe duda de que esas mascotas de los Autobots son todo un fastidio!-gruño dirigiéndose hacia ellas y comenzando a dispararles sin piedad alguna.

Rápidamente, se protegieron como pudieron, algo que no era nada sencillo en ese sitio, sin embargo y para sorpresa de las chicas, Keith desenfundo su pistola y disparo al tiempo que giraba en el suelo, el disparo dio justo en el ala de Dark Storm, provocando que cayera hacia el mar.

-¡Que tiro tan impresionante!-grito Starlight sorprendida por ese disparo.

-¡Giraste y aun así lograste darle justo en el ala!-exclamo Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Es una de las ventajas que adquieres al ser un pirata, pero eso no la detendrá por siempre, tenemos que ir por esa reliquia antes de que regrese-indico Keith y las tres chicas asintieron, subiendo al barco, mismo que por dentro estaba muy maltratado, la madera estaba bastante podrida y un paso en falso podría hacer que alguna terminara lastimada.

Avanzando nuevamente a paso lento, para desesperación de Rainbow, comenzaron a buscar por todo el barco algo que representara una reliquia Cybertroniana, se encontraron con muchos esqueletos de la tripulación y uno que otro molusco o cangrejo, etc. Pero nada de la reliquia.

Entraron a la cabina del capitán, al que encontraron convertido en todo un esqueleto, sentado detrás de su escritorio y sosteniendo una botella de ron en su mano izquierda, señal de que debía de haber estado bebiendo mucho cuando el barco encalló.

-La vida de pirata no es tan buena como se cree-dijo Keith con seriedad y las tres chicas guardaron silencio.

-Parece que hizo algunas anotaciones antes de morir-dijo Starlight al ver un pergamino debajo del cráneo del capitán, acercándose lentamente y levantando con mucho asco dicha cabeza, retiro el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, después de hacer algunas muecas de asco, saltar de un lado a otro y más cosas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?-pregunto Applejack.

-Dice bitácora del Capitán Morgan; "antes de llegar a estas aguas, arribaron a una isla que era habitada por un grupo de colonos que adoraban al Dios Gato, a los cuales liquidaron sin compasión alguna y les robaron sus tesoros, entre ellos había uno que era increíblemente hermoso y que dichos colonos veneraban como si fuera un regalo de dicho dios…"-comenzó a leer Starlight.

**POV Capitán Morgan**

"_**Imagínense, alabando a un dios con forma de gato, realmente esos colonos eran unos pobres ilusos, recuerdo lo mucho que disfrute escucharlos pedir por piedad y rogarle a su dios que los salvara, naturalmente, eso nunca ocurrió, hace tiempo que aprendí que para los dioses, nosotros no somos más que insectos que pueden aplastar en el momento que quieran, aun así, ese cristal era realmente hermoso, dorado como el sol, emitía una magnificencia nunca antes vista, era el tesoro más grande de los siete mares, ni las gemas más preciosas ni los diamantes, mucho menos todos los doblones de oro del mundo podían igualar su brillo y resplandor, así como también su valor.**_

_**Sin embargo, al principio no comprendí porque motivos tenían dicho cristal en una urna que parecía estar hecha de vidrio, acero, entre otros materiales que desconozco, algunos colonos que deje vivos un poco más me contaron que ellos no lo habían fabricado, sino que el cristal ya venía dentro del mismo y que era el único modo de contener su inmenso poder, al principio no comprendí que querían decir, pero cuando le ordene a uno de mis hombros que lo tomara y lo sacara de la urna…el tripulante se quemó, literalmente, en cuanto su mano toco aquel cristal se encendió en fuego y murió calcinado frente a nosotros.**_

_**Fue entonces que comprendí que ese cristal era más que un tesoro, era un poder impresionante, el más grande del mundo entero, ni siquiera Barba Negra había conocido tal poder, pero tras ver lo que ocurrió con ese marinero, me di cuenta de lo peligroso que sería tomarlo así nada más, por lo que lo llevamos en esa misteriosa urna en que lo encontramos y lo trajimos al barco, después de aniquilar a los últimos colonos, no queríamos testigos que pudieran contar de ese cristal.**_

_**Durante varios días y semanas, tratamos de encontrar un modo de controlar el enorme poder de dicho cristal, pero no importaba cuando lo intentara, el resultado siempre era desastroso, finalmente, opte por guardarlo en mi bóveda personal, para evitar que alguien intentara robármelo, muchos de mis tripulantes me decían que debíamos deshacernos de ese cristal, ya que aunque su brillo era hermoso y valioso, también era sumamente destructivo, lo llamaron el "brillo de la muerte", así comenzamos a llamar a dicho cristal, pero no podía simplemente deshacerme del cristal y correr el riesgo de que alguien más lo encontrara y supiera usar su poder, esta noche navegamos en medio de una tormenta mientras escribo esto, aunque el cristal es maravilloso, su urna tampoco es algo normal, nunca vi algo como esto en toda mi vida y comienzo a creer que en serio era el regalo o la maldición de algún dios, en especial por la misteriosa cara grabada que tiene en la parte inferior, un rostro sumamente extraño y cuadrado…me pregunto si en realidad…"**_

**FIN POV**

Starlight detuvo la lectura en ese momento, dejando a todos los demás con ansias de más-Entonces ¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Nada, es todo lo que dice-respondió Starlight enrollando el pergamino.

-Seguramente escribió esa nota la noche en que naufragaron-dijo Keith en tono deductivo-dijo que había una gran tormenta, entonces es muy posible que en ese momento hayan encallado en las rocas de la isla y trataron de escapar para salvarse, dirigiéndose a una muerte segura-.

-Tomando en cuenta lo que le hicieron a esos pobres colonos no creo que se merecieran nada más-dijo Applejack-pero ese cristal…-.

-Sin duda alguna debe ser la reliquia-dedujo Starlight y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque esto era algo sumamente nuevo.

-Creo que debemos ponernos a buscar cuanto antes-dijo Keith-el capitán dijo que lo guardo en su bóveda personal y estamos en su cabina, así que por aquí debe de estar-

De inmediato se dispersaron y comenzaron a buscar la reliquia que les hacía falta, siempre moviéndose con sumo cuidado, por cada paso que daban hacia crujir la madera ya de por sí podrida del barco, además de encontrarse con algunas larvas comiéndosela lentamente, Keith, como antiguo capitán espacial, pensaba en donde podría estar la bóveda oculta del capitán, se quedó en silencio y pensando.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-pregunto Rainbow mirando al chico.

-Estoy poniéndome en los zapatos del capitán Morgan-explico mirando al pirata o lo que quedaba del pirata-si fuera él y mi barco estuviera hundiéndose, seguramente me quedaría para hundirme con el mismo, como todo buen capitán, en especial si tenía algo sumamente valioso que ocultar y proteger, con permiso capitán-dijo Keith lanzando el esqueleto de Morgan hacia el suelo, para sentarse en la silla.

-Eso me parece una enorme falta de respeto-dijo Starlight, mientras Sombrero Rojo solo se quedaba en la silla pensando.

-Veamos, no creo que este en el escritorio, pues sería el primer lugar donde alguien buscaría-dijo viéndolo fijamente-tampoco puede estar detrás de alguno de los cuadros, eso sería demasiado obvio, entonces…él se quedó en esta silla, murió en esta silla y siempre sosteniendo una botella de ron en su mano, seguramente la última que bebió, pues ya no hay más botellas a los alrededores, esta silla demuestra que ha estado sentado aquí, sobre este punto, todos estos años… ¡Lo tengo!-grito levantándose de golpe y lanzando la silla hacia un lado, para después retirar el escritorio.

Applejack se acercó y lo ayudo a moverlo, no porque estuviera pesado, sino porque tantos años de estar en ese lugar hicieron que la madera se adhiera muy bien al suelo, por lo que moverlo fue todo un espectáculo, cuando Keith y Applejack lo consiguieron encontraron una puerta secreta debajo del mismo.

-¡Lotería!-grito Applejack sonriendo y abriéndola, encontrando precisamente la urna que Morgan describía en su nota, además de que tenía el emblema de los Autobots grabado en la parte inferior y como bien mencionaba, se trataba de un cristal de color dorado que brillaba como si fuera un rayo del mismo sol.

-Es…hermoso-dijo Starlight maravillada por el resplandor de ese cristal.

-Y sumamente mortal, por lo que decía la nota-recordó Applejack algo preocupada.

-Bueno, mientras no lo saquemos de esa urna debemos estar bien ¿no creen?-pregunto Rainbow algo temerosa.

Repentinamente, el techo de la cabina salió disparado por los aires, revelando a Dark Storm, de quien se vio tuvo algunas dificultades para salir del mar, ya que la presión del mismo le impedía poder lograrlo y ahora estaba realmente furiosa por lo que acababa de pasarle.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto, sucios humanos…!-se vio callada al ver la reliquia que las chicas tenían en su poder-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo incrédula-¡Entréguenme ese cristal ahora!-.

Repentinamente, Keith saco sus pistolas de nuevo y esta vez canalizo su propia energía para disparar un relámpago que golpeo a Dark Storm con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires, momento que aprovecharon para salir corriendo, en su desesperación, saltaron directamente a la arena, pero para su buena fortuna, está ya se había endurecido, señal de que el mediodía había llegado.

-¡Son Starlight y las demás!-grito Bulkhead contento.

-¡Y parece que tienen la reliquia!-exclamo Navi contento de ver aquello.

Rápidamente, las tres chicas comenzaron a correr, encontrándose con la cabeza enterrada de Waspanaitor-Ay…Waspanaitor no puede moverse…Waspanaitor no puede salir…Waspanaitor siente algo extraño en las piernas de Waspanaitor-.

-¿Qué no te cansas de hablar así?-pregunto Rainbow pasándole por un lado, al tiempo que Dark Storm reaparecía completamente furiosa.

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Detengan a esas mocosas, tienen la reliquia!-grito Dark Storm con furia.

Al escuchar eso, Hardshell e Infierno Rojo ser lanzaron a la batalla-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo lanzándose al ataque, más fue repelido por un disparo rápido de Navi, el cual dio un salto y le planto una patada en el rostro para lanzarlo contra el barco.

Hardshell casi estaba sobre las chicas, más Bulkhead entro en acción, deteniéndolo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-¡Voy a arrancarte la Spark, Wrecker!-aseguro mirándolo con rabia.

-¡Sigue soñando insecto de pacotilla!-escupió Bulkhead, para luego comenzar a golpearlo sin tregua alguna, al tiempo que X Brawn mantenía a raya a Dark Storm.

-¡Pronto, por aquí!-gritaba X Brawn, mientras las chicas corrían a su lado.

Dark Storm respondió el fuego de inmediato, se podía ver la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos-¡No los dejen escapar!-grito con furia, sabiendo que Megatron se pondría sumamente furioso si perdían aquella reliquia, ese cristal…

-¡Ratchet! ¡Tenemos la reliquia! ¡Necesitamos un portal cuanto antes!-informo X Brawn, al tiempo que Navi llegaba a socorrer a Bulkhead en contra de Hardshell y entre los dos lograron derrotar al Insecticon, al tiempo que el portal se activaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Sombrero Rojo.

-¡Solo crúzalo!-grito Applejack empujando al chico al interior del porta, al tiempo que ella también lo cruzaba, seguida por sus amigas, siempre con la reliquia en su poder.

-¡No tan rápido!-bramo Dark Storm lanzándose a toda velocidad contra ellos, los tres Autobots comenzaron a dispararle para mantenerla a raya, logrando darle en otra ala y aprovecharon para cruzar el portal, mientras la Decepticon se transformaba a su forma de robot y corría lo más rápido que podía, dando un salto estuvo a punto de cruzar, pero el portal se cerró muy a tiempo, justo en las narices de Dark Storm, que se estrelló contra una palmera-¡No!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos, sabiendo lo que su amo les haría por haber fallado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Cuando los Autobots y sus amigas humanas hicieron acto de aparición en el lugar, se encontraron al reto del equipo, los cuales esperaban que hayan tenido éxito en su misión, más grande fue la sorpresa al ver llegar con sus aliados a un invitado inesperado.

-Veo que encontraron algo más que una reliquia en esa isla-observo Ratchet.

-Cielos…realmente es un sitio impresionante-reconoció Keith mirando alrededor.

-Es una larga historia, pero me da gusto ver que todos están aquí presentes-dijo Starlight al mirar alrededor.

Cuando Keith se dispuso a decir otra cosa, se quedó callado al ver acercarse a la imponente figura de Optimus Prime-Saludos joven amigo-dijo Optimus con amabilidad y Keith quedo sin habla.

-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente está vivo…esto es…cielos!-.

-Parece que muchos seres del Universo creen que Optimus en serio está muerto-dijo Bold Brave.

-Culpo de ello a los Decepticons-dijo Arcee cruzada de brazos.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el cristal que llevaban los Autobots comenzó a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de todos-Por la Allspark-exclamo Ratchet sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-No puede ser-dijo Windblade sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Algo me dice que esa cosa realmente es más valiosa de lo que pensamos-dijo Applejack.

Optimus se acercó a ver el cristal y descubrió que realmente lo era-Optimus…eso es…-.

-Si viejo amigo; Energon Dorado-revelo el noble líder de los Prime-es el segundo fragmento que existe en todo el Universo-.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Sunset, quien había estado junto con Twilight en todo ese momento-¿Quieren decir que hemos descubierto el último fragmento de Energon que quedaba en el Universo?-.

-Lo que significa que ahora tenemos dos en nuestro poder-dijo Arcee comenzando a sonreír.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Ahora los Cons están en aprietos!-declaro Bulkhead emocionado.

-No estoy del todo seguro de ello-dijo Ratchet-hay algo extraño en este fragmento, es verdad que irradia una energía muy poderosa, pero también…-.

-¡Sunset! ¡Tú collar!-grito Twilight señalando el pecho de su novia, cuando Sunset miro su collar, descubrió que este estaba brillando de una manera sumamente intensa.

La peli fuego no supo que ocurría y Optimus miro tanto a Sunset como el fragmento de Energon Dorado que estaba brillando con mucha intensidad-Abre el contenedor, Ratchet-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Optimus…!-exclamo Ratchet alarmado, más Optimus se veía sumamente tranquilo y finalmente, el buen doctor acato la orden de su líder, abriendo el contenedor que mantenía dentro el cristal, en cuanto la tapa fue retirada, el cristal salió disparado hacia donde estaba Sunset, quien sintió como una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia dicho cristal.

-¡Sunset!-gritaron Twilight y Arcee al ver eso, pero Optimus las detuvo con una mano.

El collar de Sunset, junto con su dueña y el fragmento de Energon Dorado quedaron frente a frente, fue entonces que pudieron ver que al cristal le faltaba un pedazo la parte superior, como si lo hubieran quebrado de alguna manera, el collar de Sunset libero un destello de luz que se unió al cristal, antes de que este comenzara a ser absorbido por dicho collar, hasta que finalmente, desapareció en un destello de luz sumamente intenso, que provoco que hasta los Autobots desviaran la mirada o se protegieran como pudieran.

Los ojos de Sunset brillaron de un intento color dorado y fue cuando tuvo una visión, misma que consistía en ver a la Tierra cubierta por densas nubes negras que liberaran relámpagos de color púrpura o violeta, así como también vio mares de un extraño líquido del mismo color que cubría todo el suelo terrestre, entonces vio algo que la espanto, un inmenso monstruo de aspecto invencible, parecía ser un Transformer, pero no era Autobot o Decepticon, y su apariencia hacia ver a Megatron como un tierno cachorro, de repente, aquel ser lanzo un rugido que estremeció todo el planeta, hasta finalmente destruirlo por completo.

-¡Sunset!-gritaron Twilight y Arcee preocupadas, mientras la Bot la sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight preocupada por lo que ocurrió con su pareja.

-Estoy…bien…solo algo mareada… ¿Qué coños paso?-pregunto confundida.

-Optimus ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí? ¿Por qué ese fragmento de Energon Dorado reacciono de ese modo?-pregunto Ratchet sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Optimus no respondió, se acercó a Sunset y se agacho un poco para poder verla frente a frente, viendo fijamente el collar de la chica-Sunset ¿Quién te dio ese collar?-pregunto con tono amable.

Sunset tomo su collar entre sus manos, ella estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar-Fue alguien muy cercano y querido para mí, a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo, me dijo que cuando lo vio supo que debía tenerlo yo-explico Sunset.

-Ese collar no es lo que aparenta Sunset, ese collar es parte del Energon Dorado que acaban de encontrar-al escuchar esa declaración de Optimus, todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Esperen! ¿Sunset tiene un fragmento de Energon Dorado en su collar?-pregunto Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No, el collar no tiene un fragmento del Energon, el collar es el Energon Dorado, el tercer cristal que se perdió hace eones tras la caída de Cybertron-revelo Optimus y Sunset miro su collar sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era una locura, realmente parecía ser una locura todo esto, pero…

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento en silencio, siempre supo que ese collar era más que solo una linda joya, mismo que comenzó a confirmarse en los últimos meses, ya que siempre notaba que el collar parecía tener algún tipo de relación con la transformación de Arcee, pero esto…esto iba más allá de todas las teorías que pudiera crear.

-Sunset, necesito que me cuentes con detalle quien te dio ese collar y donde fue que lo encontró, ya que en tus manos tienes un poder sumamente maravilloso, pero que también puede ser destructivo-pidió Optimus y Sunset asintió, comenzando a contarle todo lo que sabía.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un hallazgo que nadie se esperaba y una verdad sobre el collar de Sunset ¿Cuál será el secreto que se esconde detrás de este collar y el tercer fragmento de Energon Dorado?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**LOS COMENTARIOS ESTAN FALLANDO DE NUEVO Y POR ESO NO LOS ENLISTE TODOS, PARA QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA LOS HE REPORTADO**

**Nova Star Prime: **_él aparecer hasta más adelante, ya que está dado por perdido o destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_pero vaya que les ayudo a descubrir el gran secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_actualmente es bastante común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora imagina su rabia cuando se entere de este asunto, realmente se pondrá furioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la obtuvieron y vaya que esto no le va a gustar a Megatron en nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_nunca es bueno estar cara a cara con uno de los más grandes depredadores del mar, los tiburones tienen el segundo lugar y me imagino que sabes quién es el primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	38. El Desertor

"_**Keith llevo a las chicas al barco de los piratas que había encallado en aquella isla hace mucho tiempo, descubriendo la historia de dicho barco y lo que habían descubierto al atacar una isla de colonos, un cristal que parecía ser entregado por los dioses debido a su gran poder, mientras los Autobots luchaban contra los Insecticons, al final, gracias al trabajo en equipo y la acción rápida tanto de los Autobots como de sus amigos humanos, consiguieron evitar que otra reliquia cayera en manos de los Decepticons y no era cualquier reliquia, pues se trataba del último fragmento de Energon que se encontraba perdido, mismo que parecía haber perdido un pedazo, pero que al encontrarse frente a Sunset, el collar de la chica y el cristal reaccionaron, fusionándose en la forma de collar, lo que provoco que Sunset tuviera una visión algo tétrica, pero nada de eso se comparaba al enterarse de que su cristal era el pedazo que le faltaba al cristal, es decir, era Energon Dorado"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 38 El Desertor**

**Némesis**

Tras volver a la base, Dark Storm le informo a Megatron de lo ocurrido, al igual que Queen y Nightshroud, quienes ahora tenían la mirada gacha por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos por haber fracasado.

-¡Teníamos dos reliquias, no, TRES RELIQUIAS, a nuestro alcance y las perdieron todas! ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-cuestiono Megatron mirando a sus subordinados, quienes solo guardaron silencio-¡No solo perdieron la cuarta parte del mapa, lo que significa que los Autobots están cada vez más cerca de reunirlas todas, sino que además perdieron un fragmento de Energon Dorado, el último que quedaba en el Universo!-bramo el tirano.

Sus esbirros solo guardaron silencio, realmente no tenían excusa por haber fracasado, más Starscream fue quien tomó la palabra-Eso pasa por depender de soldados tan ineficientes mi señor, creo con toda humildad que lo mejor sería deshacernos de todos ellos por haber avergonzado al Imperio-dijo Starscream y varias miradas de rabia se concentraron en él.

Repentinamente, Megatron lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con violencia-¡Si hiciera eso con cada insecto que me ha fallado tú te habrías ido hace mucho tiempo!-bramo el tirano arrojándolo contra el suelo, provocando las risas de todos, fue cuando Soundwave hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-¿Qué sucede Soundwave?-pregunto Megatron y el aludido le mostro una imagen que detectaba una nave de origen Decepticon acercándose lentamente a la Tierra.

-¿Una nave Decepticon? Últimamente parecen ser muy comunes por estos lugares-dijo Knock Out pensativo.

-Esto amerita ser investigado cuando antes, Knock Out, tú y Break Down vayan a la zona de aterrizaje, parece que se niega a comunicarse con nosotros, así que podemos creer que se trata de algún Autobot que robo la nave de uno de mis planetas y ahora se dirige hacia la Tierra-dedujo Megatron.

-No le fallaremos Lord Megatron-aseguro Break Down, al tiempo que se retiraba junto con su compañero, justo cuando Umbral hizo acto de aparición, levitando como siempre y emitiendo aquella energía maligna que la rodeaba.

-Umbral, me siento con la urgente necesidad de buenas noticias, espero y confió que el hecho de que los Autobots ahora tengan cuatro fragmentos del mapa y los dos últimos fragmentos de Energon Dorado no sean un peligro para nosotros-expreso el tirano.

-Cuando hayas aprendido y comprendido el poder del Energon Oscuro, esos poderes serán insignificantes-dijo Umbral con su voz distorsionada.

-Llevas meses diciéndome lo mismo y no he visto resultados, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia-dijo Megatron, pero siempre con un tono tranquilo.

-Y eso te llevara a tu propia destrucción, no puedes apresurar las cosas, Megatron, este poder va más allá de cualquier cosa que te imaginas, no se trata de Energon Rojo o Verde o cualquier otro color, este es el Energon más mortal que ha existido, el Energon Oscuro, la Sangre de Unicron, el ser más poderoso y terrible que jamás existió, controlar su inmenso poder no será fácil, pero cuando estés listo, te llevare a donde se encuentra la mayor cantidad de Energon Oscuro reunido y entonces podrás cumplir con tu destino, ni siquiera el discípulo de Primus podrá detenerte-aseguro Umbral.

-Ansió que llegue ese día-reconoció Megatron sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Después de descubrir la verdad del collar de Sunset, mismo que le fue obsequiado por un hombre llamado Discord, quien era como un padre para ella, decidieron someterla a una serie de pruebas, en especial cuando tanto Optimus como Twilight dedujeron que el collar era la fuente y clave de la transformación de Arcee.

-Esto se siente raro-dijo Sunset recostada sobre una mesa de exploración, al tiempo que era escaneada.

-Haber si entendí bien esto, el collar de Sunset es un fragmento de Energon Dorado que se separó del cristal que ustedes encontraron en esa isla ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth y las tres chicas asintieron.

-Sé que no soy muy listo, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Eso es lo que están tratando de averiguar-respondió Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro.

Hasta ahora, los estudios e investigaciones dieron como resultados que de alguna manera, las emociones de Sunset hacían que el collar reaccionara, la peli fuego recordó que sintió miedo cuando Malachite estaba torturando a Arcee y quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, por salvarla, lo que explicaría su transformación en ese momento y debido a que ellas dos eran compañeras, poco a poco, parte de la energía del Energon se transfirió a Arcee, por lo que ahora no solo era por las emociones de Sunset, sino también por las de Arcee cuando ocurría la transformación, el problema era que esta transformación solo ocurría cuando había un peligro realmente extremo, por ese motivo no era capaz de suceder en otros momentos.

-Aún hace falta encontrar una forma de controlarlo, pero si lo conseguimos podríamos tomar una gran ventaja contra los Decepticons-dijo Ratchet.

-¡Es cierto!-grito Bold Brave-¡Porque Arcee hasta le dio batalla a Megatron en ese estado!-recordó.

-Aunque eso sea posible, no podemos precipitarnos, no sabemos si emplear ese poder tenga algún efecto secundario en Sunset, es verdad que muchas razas se han logrado unir al Energon sin sufrir alguna consecuencia devastadora, pero ese es Energon normal, el que nos da vida a todos nosotros, Autobots y Decepticons por igual, sin embargo, este es Energon Dorado-.

-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Celestia, que fuera llamada para que estuviera al tanto de la situación de su hija-¿eso puede ser peligroso?-.

-El Energon Dorado es el tipo de Energon más poderoso que existe en el Universo, solo existían tres fragmentos, uno lo tienen los Decepticons, el segundo lo tenemos nosotros bajo bóveda y el tercero está en manos de Sunset-respondió Optimus-por si solos, cada cristal puede dar energía ilimitada a todo un planeta, una energía que nunca se agotara, por eso los Decepticons lo usaron para alimentar al Némesis, su nave insignia y eso les dio el poder de destruir planetas-.

-Incluso sería capaz de restaurar nuestro mundo natal, Cybertron-explico Ratchet-usando un solo fragmento podremos darle nueva vida a nuestro hogar-.

-Sin embargo, esto es algo nunca antes visto, no sé qué tanto pueda ser benéfico o dañino para Sunset-reconoció Optimus.

-Lo que quieres decir es que lo mejor sería que se quitara ese collar, verdad-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-¡Pero eso nos haría perder una de nuestras mejores defensas contra los Decepticons!-exclamo Bulkhead alarmado.

-¿Y la vida de mi hija no es importante también?-pregunto Celestia con seriedad y Bee emitió uno sonido que no se necesitaba entender para saber que decía "eso es cierto".

Bulkhead se golpeó la cabeza con su palma-¡Soy tan torpe!-reconoció avergonzado.

-No pienso quitarme el collar, Discord me lo dio hace mucho tiempo y jamás se ha apartado de mi-dijo Sunset con seriedad-además, no me he sentido mal-.

-Aun así, tu madre tiene razón-dijo Arcee cruzada de brazos-es cierto que esa forma nos da una gran ventaja y nos ayuda mucho en batalla, pero no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de una de mis mejores amigas sin estar completamente segura de que no habrá consecuencia alguna, con dos compañeros caídos he tenido suficiente-dijo Arcee con seriedad.

Sunset no parecía estar dispuesta a alejarse de su collar-Solo deja que Ratchet le haga algunas pruebas-pidió Twilight tomándola de la mano-una vez que se asegure de que no sea peligroso para ti te lo devolverá ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando al doctor.

-Bueno…no estoy del todo seguro…después de todo…-Optimus tomo la palabra.

-Si el collar no representa una amenaza para la salud de Sunset, entonces se lo devolveremos, después de todo, fue el destino quien quiso que lo tuviera por alguna razón y presiento que aún tiene mucho por descubrir, ambas lo tienen-dijo mirando a Sunset y a Arcee, quienes también se vieron entre sí.

-Muy bien, ya quedo aclarado eso, pero aún tengo una duda-dijo Spike-se supone que el Energon Dorado es el más poderoso, entonces ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido un pedazo que luego volvieron un collar?-pregunto confundido.

-Eso es algo que todavía no sabemos-reconoció Ratchet.

-Discord dijo que lo compro en Europa cuando estuvo de viaje por aquellos rumbos-recordó Celestia-podría llamarlo, pero el problema es que no tengo idea de donde está, siempre ha sido…bastante escurridizo cuando se trata de viajar, solo te dice en cuanto tiempo volverá y que estará en contacto-.

Starlight entonces tuvo una idea, literalmente se le prendió el foco, bueno, no realmente, más bien Pinkie Pie le puso una bombilla encendida sobre su cabeza-Disculpa ¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-Vi que se te prendía el foco y quise hacerlo notorio-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo con diversión.

-Ok… ¿Qué hay de Soujiro? Él vive en Europa y es descendiente de los Caballeros que alguna vez pelearon junto al Rey Arturo, tal vez haya escuchado algo sobre ese cristal, además, hay que recordar que en su época, los piratas eran conocidos por robar los tesoros de todos los continentes, incluyendo Europa, si esos colonos eran viajeros del viejo continente, entonces seguramente el cristal que veneraban debió venir de ahí-dedujo.

-¡Eso es brillante!-grito Twilight contenta y algo avergonzada por no haber pensado en ello.

-Es verdad, Soujiro tal vez sepa algo-reconoció X Brawn.

-¡Así se hace Starlight!-felicito Bulkhead y la aludida solo se sonrojo al escuchar la felicitación de su amigo.

-Ratchet, llama cuanto antes a Soujiro y pídele que…-repentinamente, una señal de proximidad se escuchó-¿Qué sucede?-.

Optimus detectó la señal de una cápsula aterrizar en la tierra- informó Ratchet viendo la pantalla.

-¿Dónde y de qué tipo?- Le pregunto el líder a su amigo.

-Cerca de una playa humana en un país de América del Sur, y creo que es Decepticon- respondió Ratchet.

-¡Parece que esos Cons siempre quieren ser pateados en su metálico trasero!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-Ratchet, llama al Agente J cuanto antes y pídele que desaloje la playa cuanto antes; Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumbleebee y Prowl, vayan con sus compañeros a investigar-indico Optimus con seriedad y el grupo asintió.

Sunset se dispuso a tomar su collar, pero Twilight la detuvo-Lo siento Sunset, pero me temo que el collar se quedara, apenas tengo que hacer las pruebas-explico Ratchet.

-Bien-gruño Sunset algo molesta, al tiempo que se acercaba a su madre.

-¿Segura que puedes ir?-pregunto preocupada y Sunset solo le aseguro que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, además, iría con Arcee, rápidamente, los Autobots se transformaron y permitieron a sus amigos humanos subir a bordo, una vez dentro, Ratchet activo el portal, además de que el Agente J ya estaba ordenando la evacuación del lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

J dio el comunicado y luego volteo a ver a su superior-Ya está hecho señor, toda esa playa fue evacuada-.

-Buen trabajo ¿Qué dice Sargento Rambo?-pregunto el general acercando el osito a su oreja-muy bien, tiene razón, el buen Agente J se lo merece, el Sargento Rambo dice que como premio por su buen trabajo puede tomarse un par de días de descanso-.

-¡Gracias señor!-agradeció J haciendo un saludo militar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Playa**

El portal se abrió y los Autobots aparecieron en aquella playa, misma que ahora se encontraba vacía por completo-Sí que es raro llegar a una playa sin gente-observo Rarity extrañada.

-Pero dejaron atrás todas sus cosas-dijo Fluttershy bajando de Prowl, permitiéndole transformarse, al igual que los demás.

-Por cierto querida ¿Dónde está Myra?-pregunto Rarity al recordar que no la había visto en todo el día.

-Ella se encuentra en la isla de los Dinobots, hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo ahí, pero quería estar sola, después de lo que me conto, dijo que a veces necesitaba pensar a solas-respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Siempre tan comprensiva-dijo Sunset y el grupo comenzó a moverse por la playa, siempre atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa.

Aunque la peli fuego confiaba en Arcee y en los demás, además de que ella misma protegería a Twilight, no le daba mucha confianza ir sin el collar, en especial si Megatron hacia acto de aparición como la última vez que Arcee evoluciono.

Avanzando de manera cautelosa, hasta que Bee diviso algo o mejor dicho, a alguien, se trataba de un robot que tenía ojos color celeste como el resto, su altura era un poco más alto que Bee, y las aspas (o hélices, como quieran llamarlas) se iban a sus brazos, sus alas a su espalda. Al igual que el resto cambiaba sus manos a pistolas, y además podía fusionar sus aspas en una sola cuchilla en cada brazo para usarlas como espadas, además tenía un casco al estilo samurái, el cual estaba sentado justo con su espalda recargada a la capsula, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

-Realmente es un Con-dijo Arcee activando su arma.

-Debe de estar esperando refuerzos si esta tan tranquilo-dedujo Sunset.

-Entonces es hora de patear su trasero metálico antes de que sus amigos lleguen-dijo Bulkhead.

-¡Ese no es el procedimiento reglamentario!-le recordó Prowl dando un salto, girando en la arena y activando su pistola-¡Quieto! ¡Policía Autobot! ¡Levanta los brazos y ríndete Con!-ordeno el oficial.

Por toda respuesta, el Transformer alzo la vista y al ver a los cuatro Autobots, sonrió levemente-Me alegra ver que aún quedan Autobots-el Decepticon abriendo los ojos y acercándose, pero los Autobots se pusieron en guardia. -No soy enemigo, soy aliado- levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-¡Si claro, el símbolo que tienes dice otra cosa!-acuso Bulkhead.

-Lleven con Optimus para que les explique-se acercó a ellos pero Prowl le disparo, lo que provoco que el Decepticon esquivara el disparo al dar un salto y aterrizar perfectamente en pie-¡No quiero pelear con ustedes!-.

-¡Pues qué lástima!-declaro Arcee comenzando a dispararle también, seguida por sus amigos, todos comenzaron a disparar contra el Con.

En ese momento, Knock Out y Break Down hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, manteniéndose a cierta distancia para observar el combate sin ser detectados-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-dijo Knock Out sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¡Están atacando a uno de los nuestros!-bramo Break Down activando su martillo para lanzarse en auxilio de su camarada, pero Knock Out lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo amigo, ese Decepticon no es lo que aparenta ser, créeme-le aseguro Knock Out-y creo que hoy los Autobots nos van a hacer un gran favor-señalo sonriendo de forma divertida.

El Con activo sus cuchillas, pero únicamente las usaba para bloquear los disparos, ni siquiera se defendía de los ataques de los Autobots, fue cuando Arcee dio un salto y lo ataco con sus propias cuchillas, quedando frente a frente.

-¡No quiero pelear con ustedes, no quiero lastimarlos!-aseguro el Con.

-¡Como si los Cons realmente no quieran pelear o hacer daño!-gruño Arcee, cuando Bee se dispuso a atacar al Con por detrás, este reacciono y sujetando a Arcee la arrojo contra él de manera suave para que solo la sostuviera, mientras que él esquivaba los disparos de Prowl, cuando Bulkhead se abalanzo sobre él con intención de aplastarlo con su bola demoledora.

El misterioso Con lo esquivo, Twilight notaba eso y no era la única, Starlight y Fluttershy también veían que lo único que hacía era esquivar, realmente no parecía tener interés alguno en pelear contra los Autobots, eso era bastante extraño.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuchen?-cuestiono molesto al ver que solo se dedicaban a atacarlo sin permitir explicarles.

-¿Y qué querrías explicarnos?-cuestiono Bulkhead mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-¡Los Decepticons solo quieren destruir al Universo y eso es algo que no podemos permitir!-aseguro Arcee.

-¡No lo niego ni un poco, pero ni siquiera saben quién soy yo, solo me atacaron sin permitirme hablar, si me llevaran con Optimus lo entenderían todo!-aseguro el Decepticon con tono tranquilo, pero los Autobots no parecían querer escucharlo y continuaron con su ataque en contra del Decepticon que ellos creían enemigo, mientras Knock Out y Break Down solo observaban a distancia.

-¿Vas a quedarte observando cómo hacen pedazos a un miembro de nuestro ejército?-cuestiono Break Down mirando sin podérselo creer a su compañero y amigo.

-Tranquilo Break Down, como bien te mencione antes, ese Decepticon no es lo que aparenta-señalo Knock Out sonriendo de forma siniestra-creo que hoy los Autobots en serio nos van a hacer un favor-.

El misterioso Decepticon solo se dedicaba a esquivar a sus atacantes, al tiempo que trataba de hacerles entender que no quería pelear contra ellos, algo que no le dejaban nada fácil, pues no dejaban de atacarlo ni un solo instante, repentinamente decidió que si no iban a escucharlo, entonces lo harían a la fuerza, preparándose para el contraataque.

-¡Parece que finalmente se decidió a atacar!-declaro Bulkhead colocándose en guardia.

-¡Esta es tu última oportunidad, ríndete o abriremos fuego!-advirtió Prowl con tono serio y desafiante.

-¡De todos modos se la han pasado disparándome!-le recordó el Con listo para la batalla, cuando repentinamente, un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda, provocando que se distrajera y descubriera que la responsable fue una chica de cabello de fuego-¿una humana?-.

-¡Bee!-grito Arcee y el aludido asintió, levantándola y lanzándola contra el Con, lo que le permitió darle una potente patada que lo dejo noqueado.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-declaro Bulkhead contento.

Los Autobots miraron al Decepticon inconsciente, preguntándose qué harían con él, claro que Arcee sugirió enviarlo con la Allspark, pero Fluttershy pidió que no lo hicieran, después de todo, eso es algo que un Decepticon haría y ellos no eran así, Prowl reconoció que su amiga tenía razón, así que optaron por llevarlo a la base para que Optimus decidiera que hacer con él, sabiendo que su líder tomaría la decisión correcta.

-¡Se lo llevan!-exclamo Break Down.

-Eso parece, será mejor informarle de esto a Lord Megatron cuanto antes-indico Knock Out y ambos se retiraron para volver a la base.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Llevándolo sobre su espalda, Bulkhead apareció cruzando el portal con el Decepticon recién capturado, así como también Prowl lo había esposado por seguridad, cuando todos llegaron a la base, Optimus miro al visitante.

-Airwing-nombro al reconocer al Decepticon-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-.

-Espera ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Arcee sin poderse creer lo que su líder decía, ya que mostraba preocupación por ese Decepticon, aunque Optimus siempre la mostraba por todos.

Optimus les conto que Airwing fue alguna vez un comandante de las fuerzas Decepticons, así como también un rival eterno de Wheeljack, hecho que Bulkhead recordó al instante.

-¡Con razón sentía que su cara me era tan familiar!-exclamo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ay amigo-dijo X Brawn tratando de no reírse.

-Sin embargo, después de la caída de Cybertron, Airwing comenzó a cuestionar las acciones de Megatron, en especial cuando quiso conquistar otros mundos lejanos que no tenían que ver con nuestra guerra, la destrucción de muchos mundos fue más que suficiente para que desertara del Imperio Decepticon y se uniera a nuestra causa-.

-Durante mucho tiempo trabajo como un espía-continuo Ratchet-de hecho, fue él quien nos informó del ataque de los Decepticons a la Tierra, esa fue su última transmisión, temíamos que lo habían descubierto y lo habían eliminado-.

-Entonces…él dijo la verdad cuando nos dijo que solo quería hablar-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-Bueno, pudo haber dicho algo más que solo dedicarse a esquivar nuestros ataques-se defendió Arcee.

-¡Si lo hice!-exclamo Airwing despertando-Optimus Prime, me da gusto verlo de nuevo señor-.

-Airwing, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Optimus acercándose al ex Decepticon y liberándolo-espero que Arcee y los demás no hayan sido muy duros contigo-.

-No me preocupaban ellos, pero nunca me imaginé que una humana me atacaría por la espalda-explico Airwing mirando a Sunset-el buen Doc. Que gusto es volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo-.

-Ya sabes que odio que me digan de ese modo-dijo Ratchet entre dientes, nunca le gusto que lo llamaran "Doc."

-Por ahora, me da gusto ver que estas vivo viejo amigo, temíamos lo peor después del reporte de la invasión a la Tierra-señalo Optimus.

-Soundwave me descubrió, ese…sujeto en serio me pone nervioso…no tiene cara y nunca puedes saber lo que está pensando…es realmente aterrador-explico Airwing con seriedad.

-Luego habrá tiempo para informes, por ahora quiero darte la bienvenida a la Tierra y al equipo Prime-dijo Optimus.

-Es un verdadero honor, señor-dijo Airwing levantándose y haciendo un saludo militar al líder de los Autobots, un verdadero líder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Starscream rodo por el suelo, ya que Knock Out le informo a Megatron sobre quien iba en la capsula que detectaron, ahora el tirano estaba realmente furioso y le daba varios golpes a Starscream, pues él debía haberse encargado de eliminarlo en cuando fue descubierto.

-¡Lord Megatron, se lo aseguro, yo vi que cayó en ese agujero negro, no había forma de que escapara!-gritaba Starscream con temor y Megatron lo aplasto con su pie.

-¡Parece que lo hizo y ahora esta devuelta con los Autobots, los traidores no pueden ser perdonados, Starscream!-el general pudo notar que lo decía en más de un sentido-¡El día de hoy ha estado lleno de decepciones!-bramo mirando a todos los subordinados que le fallaron en ese momento, provocando que agacharan sus miradas con pesar ante el reclamo de su maestro-¡Los Autobots ganan cada vez más fuerza y si las razas conquistadas se llegaran a enterar de que Optimus sigue con vida…!-repentinamente, Soundwave detecto una llamado de origen Decepticon.

El tirano guardo silencio y se acercó a su leal sirviente, el cual le mostro la comunicación y la voz que escucho provoco que Megatron sonriera de forma siniestra-Vaya, ha pasado tiempo desde que te comunicaste-dijo el tirano.

-"Me disculpo por ello, Lord Megatron, quiero que sepa que el planeta Imega ha sido conquistado como usted lo ordeno, todos sus habitantes han sido esclavizados y la rebelión destruida por completo"-.

-Son excelentes noticias y vaya que quería escucharlas, pero ahora te tengo una misión muy importante, necesito que vengas a la Tierra cuanto antes, estoy seguro de que te encantara este planeta, ya que cierto Autobot también se encuentra aquí-informo Megatron con crueldad.

-"Entendido, iré de inmediato mi señor"-respondió su servidor cortando la comunicación.

-Este será un reencuentro de amigos muy interesante-señalo Megatron sonriendo malignamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un Decepticon que deserto hace mucho tiempo, un nuevo misterio que revelar y ahora un misterioso nuevo enemigo está a punto de llegar a la Tierra"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Snow Archer, Karin Light, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Nova Star Prime, Lisa l Kujo, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kuro Alter, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Franco, Kid Shooter, El Monitor, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ichiro Rider, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Berserk Inmortal, Ryokan Shield, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	39. Traicion

"_**Mientras analizaban la situación actual del collar de Sunset y su relación con el Energon Dorado, detectaron una misteriosa capsula de origen Decepticon que aterrizo en una playa humana, la cual tuvo que ser evacuada por el Agente J, cuando los Autobots arribaron al lugar descubrieron que efectivamente se trataba de un Decepticon llamado Airwing, al que comenzaron a atacar, sin embargo, el Decepticon se negaba a defenderse, intentando decirles algo sumamente importante, pero los Autobots simplemente se negaban a escucharlo debido a que se trataba precisamente de un Decepticon, al final, gracias a Sunset pudieron noquearlo y llevarlo a la base, donde Optimus revelo que efectivamente era un Decepticon, pero uno que deserto hace tiempo, debido a que comenzó a cuestionarse las acciones de Megatron cuando, después de la caída de Cybertron, comenzó a conquistar otros mundos sin compasión alguna, volviéndose un espía de los Autobots, brindándoles información de las acciones de Megatron, hasta que fue descubierto y no supieron de él, hasta hoy"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 39 Traición**

**Némesis**

El nuevo elemento de Megatron acababa de arribar a la nave más peligrosa del Universo, el cual una vez que estuvo presente se arrodillo ante el tirano, estuvieron hablando un largo rato de cualquier asunto, entre ellos el informe de la conquista del planeta Imega, todo resulto tal como el malvado tirano lo esperaba, repentinamente, Soundwave hizo acto de aparición y le mostro las coordenadas de una nueva reliquia.

-Parece que esta es la oportunidad que esperabas para mostrarme tu total sumisión, ve y obtén esa reliquia para mí-ordeno Megatron.

-No voy a fallarle mi señor-aseguro su servidor levantándose.

-Te advierto que es muy probable que te encuentres con ese Autobot-señalo Megatron con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

-No se preocupe mi lord, si lo encuentro, entonces le aseguro que esta vez lo acabare, pagara muy caro por haberse atrevido a traicionarme hace tanto tiempo-aseguro su servidor.

Megatron se mostró complacido, mientras veía retirarse a su nuevo subordinado, fue entonces que Starscream hizo acto de aparición-Lord Megatron, sabe que yo nunca he cuestionado su infinita sabiduría, pero realmente no creo que sea prudente confiarle una misión tan importante a alguien como él-aseguro Starscream.

-Parece que te preocupa que te pueda quitar el puesto, Starscream-señalo Megatron con malicia y el aludido se puso nervioso-si tiene éxito en su misión, entonces obtendremos una de las reliquias y al mismo tiempo podremos darle un golpe devastador a los Autobots de una vez por todas-aseguro Megatron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que las explicaciones sobre la traición de Airwing hacia los Decepticons quedaron aclaradas, se activó la alarma de una nueva reliquia de Cybertron, misma que se encontraba en Florida, lo que significaba que era hora de entrar en acción una vez más.

-Bumbleebee, Side Burn y Airwing, vayan a Florida y localicen la reliquia antes de que los Decepticons consigan poner sus manos en ella-indico Optimus-el resto nos quedaremos aquí por si se activa alguna nueva reliquia, además, tenemos que seguir haciendo algunas pruebas para ver que tanto puede ayudar el collar de Sunset-.

-No me agrada la idea de convertirme en un conejillo de indias-gruño Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-No te preocupes, que no eres un conejillo de indias-dijo Bold Brave-¿Qué es un conejillo de indias?-pregunto confundida.

Nadie dijo nada, mientras que Twilight se acercaba a Bee-Escucha, esta vez solo irá Spike contigo, quiero quedarme para asegurarme de que todo está bien con Spike ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?-pregunto mirando a su compañero, el cual solo asintió con tono comprensivo, después de todo, él habría hecho lo mismo.

-¡Esto será genial Bee! ¡Será nuestra primera misión solos!-declaro Spike emocionado y Bee estuvo de acuerdo transformándose a su forma vehicular, al igual que Side Burn y Airwing, todos listos para dirigirse a Florida, acompañados por Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd.

-Activa el Portal Terrestre Ratchet-indico Optimus y el médico cumplió con la indicación de su líder, mismo que no tardaron los tres Autobots en cruzar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Florida**

Los tres Autobots aparecieron a las afueras de la ciudad, justo frente a un letrero que estaba promocionando unas carreras de autos que empezarían dentro de poco, de hecho, ese era el día en que dichas carreras iban a llevarse a cabo, pero después del mediodía.

-¡Mira Bee! ¡Parece que estas carreras son completamente legales!-señalo Side Burn emocionado y Bee emitió un sonido de emoción.

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Airwing comenzando a elevarse, ya que se transformaba en un avión era el de un EMBRAER BANDEIRANTE de color azul oscuro con líneas negras-los Decepticons podrían ya estar cerca de la reliquia y no podemos permitir que se apoderen de la misma, buscare por aire, mientras ustedes buscan por tierra-indico comenzando a elevarse.

-Como digas-dijo Side Burn con algo de fastidio-cielos, realmente no puedo creer que estemos colaborando con un Decepticon, aunque Optimus diga que es uno de los nuestros, pero en serio, nunca hemos tenido mucha suerte con ellos-.

-No creo que debas juzgarlo tan duramente-dijo Kenneth-después de todo, si Optimus confía en él, debe ser por algo ¿no crees?-.

-Supongo que es cierto-reconoció Side Burn, poniéndose en marcha junto a Bee, aunque durante el camino, Side Burn no paraba de mencionar lo mucho que le gustaría poder ir a ver algunas de esas carreras e incluso participar, algo que Bee apoyaba por completo.

-Oye Side Burn, entonces ¿en Cybertron también tenían carreras?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con emoción.

-Por supuesto que teníamos, eran carreras muy emocionantes, Bee y yo siempre competíamos por ver quién era el más rápido, junto con varios de nuestros amigos, Blurr y…-repentinamente, Side Burn se quedó callado.

-¿Y quién más?-pregunto Odd con ansias, ya que no quería quedarse con la duda de saber quién más competía junto con ellos.

-No…no es nada…mejor concentrémonos en encontrar la reliquia-pidió el Autobot.

-¡Vamos Side Burn! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!-gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionada por saber más del pasado de los Autobots, pero Kenneth noto que este era un tema delicado para Side Burn y puso un alto a sus amigos.

-No creo que sea prudente obligarlo a que nos cuente, no te preocupes Side Burn, no necesitas contarnos nada-aseguro Kenneth.

-Gracias chicos-agradeció Side Burn, aquello era un recuerdo bastante doloroso y prefería no hablar del mismo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por las calles de la ciudad, un auto de carreras de pintura roja oscura, con llamas pintadas a los lados, viajaba a velocidad algo moderada, pero que seguía siendo peligrosa, más de una vez estuvo a punto de atropellar a algunos transeúntes, los cuales se salvaron por muy poco.

Mientras viajaba por las calles, parecía que iba meditando o recordando, al tiempo que la visión de un lugar incendiándose aparecía, gritos de desesperación y de ayuda, misma que nunca llego.

Repentinamente, detecto la señal de algunos Autobots, gracias al gran trabajo de Soundwave, no tuvo problema en identificar de quienes se trataba, el traidor al Imperio Decepticon, Airwing, el explorador Autobot Bumbleebee y finalmente, el miembro más joven de los Hermanos Autobot, Side Burn.

-Perfecto-murmuro comenzando a acelerar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Patrullando desde el cielo y dirigiéndose hacia zonas sin residencia, adentrándose en el interior de los lagos que eran habitados por caimanes que frecuentemente se escabullían hacia la ciudad, dándoles un buen susto a los habitantes, Airwing esperaba detectar alguna señal de la reliquia.

Mientras que por tierra, Bee y Side Burn optaron por dividirse para cubrir más terreno, en caso de encontrarse con la reliquia o alguno de los Decepticons avisarían a los demás cuanto antes, ya era la tercera vuelta que Airwing daba por esa zona y nada ocurría.

-Será mejor que vuelva a la ciudad, ya que por estos rumbos no parece haber señal alguna de la reliquia-reconoció, cuando repentinamente-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo antes de ser derribado por un misil que salió de la nada, provocando que cayera hacia el suelo con fuerza, por suerte se transformó a tiempo y así evito que el impacto fuera más devastador.

Intento levantarse, pero apenas lo hizo, una figura hizo acto de aparición, moviéndose lentamente hacia él-Buenas noches traidor-dijo su atacante dejándolo noqueado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Bee y Spike buscaban por las calles de Florida cualquier señal que perteneciera a la reliquia, hasta ahora, la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, lo que significaba que tendrían demasiados problemas para encontrarla, pero como estaban en una ciudad, eso debía ser algo bastante obvio.

-Cielos, las ciudades siempre dificultan la búsqueda de reliquias sagradas-dijo Spike acomodándose en su asintió y Bee emitió uno de sus sonidos-¿Qué quieres decir con que la señal de Airwing desapareció? ¿No creerás que…?-Spike no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que aquel misterioso auto de carreras apareció de la nada, embistiendo a Bee por un costado y empujándolo hasta estrellarlo con un poste de luz.

En su interior, Spike hacia esfuerzos por resistir el tremendo golpe que recibieron cuando ese auto apareció de la nada y los embistió, chocando violentamente contra la puerta, lastimándose un brazo, hecho que alarmo a Bee, el cual intento transformarse, más antes de poder conseguirlo, su atacante se transformó primero y le puso un pie en su capo.

-Hola viejo amigo-saludo sonriendo de forma siniestra, dejando a Bee sorprendido-veo que tienes un nuevo amiguito, aunque era de esperarse de ti-expreso sacando una vara electrificada y usándola para entumir a Bee, la descarga eléctrica también afecto a Spike, quien quedó inconsciente en el asiento-ya es hora, solo necesito encontrar el lugar ideal para nuestro encuentro-los ojos de ese atacante se fijaron en un cartel que anunciaba las carreras-perfecto-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Side Burn continuaba buscando por las calles la reliquia, cuando perdió la señal de Bee y de Airwing-Algo no anda bien-dijo Side Burn con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado por la actitud de su compañero.

-No puedo detectar la señal de Bee ni de Airwing, algo está mal-Side Burn intento contactar con alguno de ellos, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ninguno de los dos respondía, repentinamente…

-"Hola Side Burn"-saludo una misteriosa voz, provocando que todos se alarmaran.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con nuestros amigos?-cuestiono Odd molesto y preocupado por los demás.

Al escuchar aquella voz, el villano se rio-"Vaya Side Burn, no me imaginaba que también tendrías mascotas humanas contigo ¿Qué harás? ¿Los abandonaras a su suerte si la situación se torna peligrosa?"-pregunto con crueldad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Side Burn con confusión y algo de alarma.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Pinkie Pie molesta-¡Side Burn nunca abandonaría a nadie!-.

-"Eso es lo que ustedes creen, pues ya lo hizo antes ¿no es verdad Side Burn?"-pregunto aquella voz con un tono que sonaba a reproche.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el lugar, mientras el Bot se detenía de golpe, mientras sus tres amigos lo veían con preocupación-Side Burn… ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Kenneth, Pinkie Pie ya lo estaba imaginando, su Pinkie Sentido se lo decía, pero no podía ser posible, debía ser un error.

-No…no puede ser…-dijo Side Burn y a su mente vinieron algunos recuerdos de la vida en Cybertron antes y durante la guerra.

**-Flashback-**

Una nueva carrera se estaba llevando en esos momentos, misma en la que participaban Bumbleebee, Side Burn, Blurr y un cuarto Transformer amante de la velocidad, la carrera termino ganándola Bee, aunque por muy poco y el grupo no dudo en señalarlo, riéndose de forma divertida.

Buenos tiempos, cuando competir era uno de los momentos más divertidos que jamás habían existido, en serio que Cybertron era un paraíso en aquellos tiempos, pero si había algo mejor que las carreras, era ir a los coliseos para ver batallas de gladiadores, donde el campeón indiscutible era un Cybertroniano sin nombre que tomo el de uno de los antiguos Prime.

De un puñetazo final, el gladiador termino con su oponente en esos momentos-¡Y se acabó, es la trigésima primer victoria seguida de nuestro gran campeón, el grande, el poderoso, el invencible; Megatron!-anuncio el réferi emocionado, mientras los Transformers aclamaban al gran guerrero.

-¡Un gladiador esta solo en el campo de batalla frente a su oponente, pero yo nunca lo estoy, jamás estoy solo, porque yo los llevo a todos conmigo! ¡Todos ustedes me dan la fuerza y todos somos campeones!-anuncio Megatron y los gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todos lados.

Entre el público estaban precisamente Bee, Side Burn y sus amigos, emocionados por aquella batalla tan emocionante, momento en que Side Burn le dio los cinco a su amigo que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

De esos recuerdos tan hermosos y agradables pasaron a los de la guerra, cuando Cybertron ya estaba casi destruido por completo, repentinamente, Side Burn se presentó en la base que tenían en su mundo, encontrándose con Optimus hablando con su general más confiable; Ultra Magnus.

-Señor, me presento como ordeno-saludo Side Burn.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado, hay alguien que quiere verte, estoy seguro de que te dará gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo-dijo Optimus y fue cuando el Autobot misterioso dio unos pasos al frente.

-Hola Side Burn-saludo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, provocando una sonrisa en Side Burn.

Ambos salieron fuera de la base para poder hablar con calma-Me da gusto ver que estas vivo, viejo amigo, lo último que supe fue que Bee y tú fueron capturados por los Cons-señalo Side Burn.

-Esos rumores no estaban tan equivocados, los Decepticons nos emboscaron, yo conseguí escapar, pero Bee no tuvo tanta suerte, intente salvarlo, pero cuando llegue fue muy tarde-.

-¿Qué paso con Bee? ¿Acaso se unió a…?-Side Burn no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que eso sería demasiado doloroso.

-No, pero el infeliz de Megatron le arranco su caja de voz-respondió su amigo, dejando a Side Burn horrorizado-Ratchet hizo todo lo posible, pero no pudo repararla, salvo su vida, pero Bee nunca más volverá a hablar-explico su amigo.

-Maldito Megatron y pensar que alguna vez lo admire-gruño Side Burn sintiéndose como todo un idiota.

-Todos lo admirábamos y ahora lo vemos como el monstruo que realmente es-dijo su amigo-estos tiempos de guerra son realmente oscuros, muchos amigos se han vuelto nuestros enemigos, la vida ya no es como antes, dime Side Burn ¿tú crees que pese a todo esto, siempre seremos amigos?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos-le aseguro Side Burn y ambos se dieron lo cinco en esos momentos.

Más un nuevo recuerdo tomo su lugar, cuando los dos Autobots arribaron a una fábrica de armas de los Decepticons, su misión era destruirla cuanto antes y volver con los demás, desafortunadamente, los Vehicons los descubrieron y comenzaron a atacarlos sin compasión, consiguiendo que todo el lugar se comenzara a incendiar, ambos Autobots buscaron una manera de escapar, más el amigo de Side Burn quedó atrapado entre unos escombros.

-¡Sácame de aquí Side Burn!-suplico su amigo, mientras Side Burn trataba de mover los escombros, pero era inútil, estos eran demasiado pesados para él solo y su arma había sido destruida por los Decepticons.

-¡Maldición! ¡Resiste! ¡Voy por ayuda!-indico Side Burn, más su amigo lo sujeto de la pierna.

-¡No! ¡Side Burn por favor! ¡No me dejes!-suplico su amigo, en cuyo rostro se podía ver el miedo que sentía.

-¡Descuida, voy a volver, jamás abandono a mis amigos y lo sabes!-aseguro Side Burn-¡Pero necesitamos ayuda para mover esto!-.

-¡Muy bien, pero date prisa por favor!-suplico su amigo con el mismo tono de miedo que uso antes.

Rápidamente, Side Burn salió corriendo fuera de aquella fábrica, la cual estaba incendiándose cada vez más rápido, por fortuna, Side Burn no tuvo que ir muy lejos, ya que en cuanto salió se encontró con sus dos hermanos.

-¡X Brawn! ¡Prowl!-grito contento al verlos.

-¡Side Burn!-exclamo X Brawn feliz de ver a su hermano menor sano y salvo.

-¡Pronto! ¡Necesito su ayuda, mi amigo está atrapado allá dentro, tenemos que volver cuanto antes!-explico sin rodeos.

-¡No perdamos tiempo entonces!-apoyo X Brawn, más antes de irse, Prowl noto algo.

-¡Alto! ¡No avancen!-grito-¡Ya es muy tarde!-exclamo, pues el lugar finalmente se vino abajo por completo.

-¡Oh no! ¡No!-grito Side Burn disponiéndose a entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez, sus dos hermanos lo detuvieron-¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Mi amigo está ahí, me necesita!-gritaba desesperado.

-¡Hermano…se acabó! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora!-declaro Prowl, cuando repentinamente, el lugar exploto por completo, provocando que los tres hermanos salieran disparados hacia atrás, mientras Side Burn miraba con ojos llenos de terror como el fuego consumía el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¡NO!-grito cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con furia.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Los tres humanos solo permanecían en silencio, mientras Side Burn se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos-"Es curioso como el pasado siempre vuelve tras nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos ¿no estás de acuerdo Side Burn?"-pregunto aquella voz.

-¿Dónde están Bee y Airwing? ¿Qué les hiciste?-cuestiono Side Burn cada vez más molesto.

-"Como si ellos realmente te importaran, en especial ese sucio traidor que se atrevió a ponerse en contra de los Decepticons sin razón aparente"-.

-¡DIME DONDE LOS TIENES!-bramo Side Burn con mucha rabia, no solo porque reconocía esa voz, misma que creyó que nunca más volvería a escuchar, sino porque además, este había secuestrado a dos de sus compañeros y amigos.

-"Vaya, vaya, parece que estas decidido a fallarles como lo hiciste en el pasado, pero como gustes, no tienes que ser un genio para adivinar, después de todo, hay algo que Bumbleebee, tú y yo siempre compartimos, el amor por la adrenalina de la velocidad"-fue todo lo que dijo el misterioso secuestrador-"por cierto, ni siquiera intentes avisar a Optimus y a los demás, de lo contrario, tus amigos no vivirán para ver un día más y aquí tengo un humano también"-advirtió el secuestrador.

-¿Un humano? ¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntó Odd alarmado ante la información del secuestrador, ganándose un zape de parte de Kenneth.

-¡Se refiere a Spike tarado!-regaño Kenneth ante el hecho de que su rubio amigo parecía haber olvidado que el peli verde también fue con ellos a esa misión.

-Ah si-recordó Odd dándose un golpe en la frente por olvidar a su amigo.

Rápidamente, Side Burn se puso en marcha, mientras nuevamente, las imágenes de su pasado volvían a golpearlo con fuerza, nunca quiso abandonar a su amigo, realmente intento volver por él, incluso después de que sus hermanos le dijeron que no tenía caso, pues toda esa fábrica quedo convertida en escombros y cenizas por la explosión, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no...Hasta que finalmente paso un tiempo.

-Side Burn-la voz de Pinkie Pie se escuchó-¿quieres hablar al respecto?-pregunto la peli rosa con preocupación, más Side Burn solo guardo silencio.

El Autobot finalmente llego hasta el lugar indicado y debido a que se iba a llevar a cabo un evento importante, la carrera se pospuso para el anochecer, lo que significaba que no tendrían que preocuparse por los humanos, una vez que llegaron a la pista de carreras, el Bot abrió rápidamente sus puertas.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, volveré en cuanto pueda-aseguro Side Burn, pero sus tres amigos humanos se pusieron frente a él para impedirle el paso-¿Qué creen que hacen?-pregunto Side Burn algo molesto por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Escucha Side Burn, tal vez no sea el más listo del grupo, pero hasta yo puedo notar que hay algo que te está molestando-dijo Odd.

-Es cierto, tiene que ver con ese sujeto que secuestro a nuestros amigos y estás loco si piensas que vamos a quedarnos aquí mientras tú vas a enfrentarlo solo-señalo Kenneth con decisión.

-¡Eso no es cuates, no es de hermanos, los amigos no se abandonan entre sí!-finalizo Pinkie Pie con una mirada llena de decisión.

Side Burn se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso, en especial lo que dijo Pinkie Pie, sobre "abandonar", esa palabra fue un duro golpe para el Bot, era cierto, los amigos nunca se abandonan y ellos no estaban dispuestos a abandonarlo ni a él ni a los demás, Side Burn suspiro.

-Ojala yo hubiera sabido eso hace mucho tiempo-dijo Side Burn con seriedad y sus amigos se quedaron confundidos-andando-indico y el grupo se adentró al lugar, siempre manteniéndose ocultos en caso de que el misterioso atacante los tomara por sorpresa.

Mientras caminaban, los tres humanos no dejaban de ver a Side Burn, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, como si el Bot hubiera leído sus mentes, comenzó a relatarles lo que lo preocupaba, les conto que antes de que la guerra comenzara, Bee, él y otros dos Autobots solían pasar los días compitiendo entre ellos para ver quién era el más veloz, es cierto que ya les había contado de eso, pero necesitaban escuchar todo desde el principio, así mismo, solían ir a ver los encuentros de gladiadores, donde Megatron siempre se alzaba victorioso.

Más cuando la guerra comenzó y Megatron mostro su verdadera cara, misma que estaba sedienta de poder, los Autobots siguieron a Optimus Prime para proteger la libertad de todos, desafortunadamente, mientras él y uno de sus mejores amigos se encargaban de hacer un trabajo de sabotaje en una de las fábricas de armas de los Decepticons…fueron descubiertos y su amigo quedo atrapado en unos escombros, mientras que todo el lugar se colapsaba lentamente.

-Trate de salvarlo, realmente trate de salvarlo, pero…no podía mover los escombros que cayeron sobre él y tuve que salir a buscar ayuda-explico Side Burn.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no pudiste mover unos escombros? Son gigantes, debió ser sencillo para ti-señalo Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-¡Tarado, son titanes aquí en la Tierra, pero en Cybertron no lo eran, sus edificios debían ser gigantescos para nosotros!-regaño Kenneth y Odd se quedó pensando un momento-se quedara así un rato, mejor síguenos contando que ocurrió-pidió Kenneth.

-Intente volver por él, realmente lo hice, pero no llegue a tiempo, todo el lugar estallo por completo, no quedo nada…pensé que mi amigo…había muerto en ese lugar…y por mucho tiempo he vivido con esta culpa, pero ahora…-Side Burn abrió sus ojos cuando ingresaron a la pista de carreras y en el centro del lugar, justo donde debían ir los equipos de cada corredor se encontraban sujetados con cadenas de energía, Bee y Airwing, mientras que Spike estaba atrapado en una jaula.

-Esto es bastante humillante-gruño el chico.

-¡Resistan amigos!-grito Side Burn disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda.

-¡No lo hagas, es una trampa!-advirtió Airwing, mientras que Bee le decía que tuviera cuidado, pues su agresor era…

No pudo terminar, pues en ese momento, aquel auto de carreras apareció de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a Side Burn, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su atacante se transformó y le propino un par de golpes que lo estrellaron contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Cuando Side Burn alzo la vista, quedo mucho-Hola viejo amigo-saludo su atacante.

-No…no puede ser…-murmuro Side Burn al reconocerlo-Hot Rod-.

-Que gusto que no me hayas olvidado, porque yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti ni de lo que me hiciste y es la hora de la venganza-expreso Hot Rod, el cual tenía un gran daño en su pecho y sostenía una pistola en su mano izquierda.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**¿Quién será este misterioso Decepticon llamado Hot Rod? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente en ese momento trágico del pasado de Side Burn?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_bueno, ya descubriste quien era el nuevo aliado de Megatron, alguien inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y ahora fueron a su primera misión, donde Side Burn tuvo un encuentro con su pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, ahora imagínate como se debe sentir Side Burn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues no era precisamente un Decepticon, sino un golpe más brutal para los Autobots, en especial para Side Burn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ese es el consejo del gran Skipper y vaya que funciona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y bueno, acabas de ver quién es el subordinado de Megatron, alguien que Side Burn y muchos más dieron por muerto en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y el nuevo enemigo alguna vez fue un gran amigo de los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_bueno, ya acabas de descubrir de quien se trata, alguien que tiene odio hacia Side Burn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soldado-Bladegunner8: **_bienvenido a los comentarios soldado (saludo militar), el sargento Rambo y su general se honran en darle la bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_igual desde México. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_¿y un Autobot que se convierte en Decepticon? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_aunque ahora está ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ahora ya lo estás viendo en acción, pero hay otro problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_y ahora tenemos todo lo contrario, un viejo amigo que se volvió enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Snow Archer, Trish Lumino, Magician Rose, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Franco, Nahuel836, Kid Shooter, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Ant, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Ichiro Rider, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	40. Traicion Segunda Parte

"_**Tras detectar la señal de una nueva reliquia que se encuentra en Florida, los Autobots se dispusieron a recuperarla antes de que los Decepticons pusieran sus manos en ella, siendo Bumbleebee, Side Burn y Airwing, acompañados por Spike, Pinkie Pie, Kenneth y Odd los encargados de recuperarla, sin embargo, Megatron también envió a uno de sus subordinados a ese lugar y este misterioso guerrero comenzó a tomar por sorpresa a los Autobots, comenzando con Airwing y siguiendo con Bumbleebee, para después ir tras Side Burn, quien recordó ciertos eventos trágicos de su pasado durante la guerra por Cybertron, en la cual no pudo salvar a un buen amigo suyo, para su gran asombro, cuando acudió a salvar a sus amigos, descubrió que el atacante era precisamente aquel amigo que no logro salvar en ese momento, un Autobot amante de las carreras y que fuera un gran amigo de Bumbleebee también, Hot Rod, el cual fue dado por muerto desde hace siglos ¿Cuál será el secreto de su retorno?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 40 Traición**

**Segunda Parte**

Sobrevolando la ciudad de Florida, Starscream había aparecido y ahora se encontraba volando a una altura y distancia apropiada para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos en aquella pista de carreras creada por humanos.

-Vaya, parece que ese Autobot finalmente ha dado la cara ante sus amigos, me pregunto si realmente estará del lado Decepticon o solo es un truco suyo, por ahora creo que lo mejor será mantenerme observando a distancia-fue la decisión de Starscream.

En la pista de carreras, Side Burn no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era imposible, tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino, pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario, frente a él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hot Rod, el amigo que creyó perdido hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Rod? ¿Realmente eres tú?-exclamo Side Burn sin poderse creer que realmente se tratara de su viejo amigo.

El aludido solo sonreía de forma siniestra y luego se rio-Cielos Side Burn, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, aunque eso era casi una realidad después de que me dejaras a morir en ese lugar-le reclamo Hot Rod sin dejar de lado su arma.

-No…yo no quise hacerlo…yo intente volver por ti…realmente quise hacerlo, pero…-Side Burn no sabía que decir y eso fue algo que Hot Rod noto.

-Vaya, ahora te quedas sin habla, sí que te has vuelto patético, pero creo que debo de estar agradecido contigo, ya que gracias a tu abandono aprendí la mayor verdad del Universo, no puedes confiar en nadie, en especial en aquellos que se hacen llamar tus amigos-escupió con rencor-gracias a ti, pude abrir los ojos y vi la luz, vi lo inútil que era la lucha de Optimus, comprendí que su camino solo llevaba a más dolor y sufrimiento, así que le di un cambio a mi vida-.

-¿Un cambio?-pregunto Side Burn sin entender de qué estaba hablando Hot Rod.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, como si alguno pensara en que decir ahora, más sin embargo, Hot Rod concluyo lo que dejo pendiente-Me convertí en un Decepticon-revelo sonriendo.

-¡No…eso no…puede ser cierto!-gruño Side Burn entre dientes-¡El Hot Rod que conocí jamás se aliaria a Megatron!-.

-Tal vez eso pudo ser cierto, pero la realidad es muy diferente ¡Side Burn, cuando me dejaste abandonado a mi suerte en ese momento, realmente creí que volverías por mí, confié plenamente en ello, a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba comenzando a caerse sobre mí y aun cuando sabía que estaba por explotar, yo seguí creyendo que tu llegarías para salvarme en cualquier momento…!-.

**-Flashback-**

Atrapado entre los escombros, Hot Rod podía sentir como el fuego cada vez se intensificaba de manera peligrosa, acercándose hacia los combustibles que se encontraban guardados en ese sitio, si Side Burn no se daba prisa entonces ese sería su final, más Hot Rod no perdía la esperanza, estaba convencido de que Side Burn volvería en cualquier momento con la ayuda necesaria.

De pronto, unas pisadas se escucharon a pesar de todo el sonido que provocaba el lugar derrumbándose, Hot Rod estaba convencido de que su amigo había vuelto, con o sin ayuda no iba a abandonarlo.

_**Realmente creí que eras tú, quien finalmente volviste por mí, pensé que todo iba a estar bien, imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que no eras tú, sino Megatron.**_

Efectivamente, se trataba del cruel tirano y líder de los Decepticons, Megatron, el cual ingreso a ese sitio para buscar algo que pudiera valer la pena salvar, encontrándose con el Autobot llamado Hot Rod, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, mientras el fuego se acercaba cada vez más a los depósitos de combustible que se encontraban ahí dentro.

Temiendo por su vida y activándose su instinto de supervivencia, Hot Rod alzo la mano hacia Megatron-Ayúdame…por favor…ayuda…-suplicaba extendiendo su mano hacia el tirano, que solo lo miro sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras el fuego seguía avanzando, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo, en especial cuando Megatron le apunto con su cañón.

Hot Rod abrió los ojos aterrado, este podría ser su final, Side Burn no había vuelto por él, iba a morir, sino por el fuego o los escombros o incluso una explosión, sería de la mano de Megatron, a quien alguna vez admiro por ser el gladiador más poderoso que alguna vez peleo en Cybertron, finalmente, Megatron disparo su mortal rayo y Hot Rod cerro sus ojos, preparándose para unirse con la Allspark.

Sin embargo, cuando Megatron disparo, no fue contra el Bot, sino contra los escombros que lo tenían atrapado, una vez que sintió la parte inferior de su cuerpo libre, el tirano lo sujeto del cuello y lo saco del lugar antes de que explotara, haciéndolo de una manera en la que ni Side Burn ni sus hermanos pudieron verlo.

Hot Rod no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Megatron le había salvado la vida, el tirano que estaba provocando la muerte de Cybertron fue su salvador, ese hecho lo dejo consternado por mucho tiempo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Una vez que termino su relato, Hot Rod mantenía su sonrisa y su arma apuntando hacia Side Burn-Es bastante irónico ¿no te parece? Se suponía que tú eras mi amigo y me dejaste morir, mientras que Megatron, el enemigo que estaba destruyendo nuestro hogar fue quien me salvo, de no ser por él yo no estaría aquí, frente a ti, preparándome para poder ejecutar mi justa venganza contra ti-señalo Hot Rod sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Side Burn guardo silencio en todo momento, para después ver a sus amigos humanos y luego a sus demás amigos-Escucha Rod, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, lo acepto, te defraude, no fui un buen amigo, trate de volver por ti, pero no lo conseguí, si quieres vengarte, adelante, hazlo de una buena vez, véngate de mí, pero deja ir a mis amigos, por favor-pidió Side Burn.

Hot Rod solo se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la petición de Side Burn-Lo siendo Side, pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo Rod de forma misteriosa-eso no es algo que un Decepticon haría, Lord Megatron me ha ordenado que le lleve la reliquia y aniquile a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino-.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Megatron es un monstruo, ha aniquilado cientos de planetas y esclavizado a muchos inocentes! ¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de alguien como él?-cuestiono Side Burn sin dar crédito a lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

-Es muy simple, él me salvo cuando mis supuestos amigos me abandonaron-respondió Hot Rod preparándose para disparar, cuando repentinamente, un disparo salió de la nada, dándole en la mano y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con la responsable, siendo Pinkie Pie.

-¡No lastimes a mi amigo!-amenazo Pinkie Pie sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¡Chiquilla malcriada y grosera!-bramo Hot Rod disponiéndose a aplastarla, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¡Un momento! ¿No eran tres insectos?-pregunto y fue cuando vio a Kenneth y Odd corriendo hacia donde estaban sus prisioneros.

Rápidamente, el ahora Con se dispuso a atacarlos, pero Side Burn salto sobre él y ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda, en la que se daban puñetazos y patadas con todo lo que tenían, mientras Pinkie Pie corría a ayudar a sus amigos al liberar a Airwing y a Bee.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Lo estamos, ahora libéranos para ir a ayudar a Side Burn-pidió Airwing, mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, todo ante la triste mirada de Bee.

-¡Bueno, esto podría tomar un rato!-declaro Kenneth ante el hecho de que no tenían ni idea de cómo desactivar esos lazos de energía.

Side Burn empujo a Hot Rod hasta una de las paredes de la pista, antes de recibir un golpe de la rodilla de este, para después recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, Side Burn retrocedió, pero logro mantenerse estable, para después lanzarse de nuevo contra él, ambos chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a forcejar por derribarse mutuamente.

-¡No tiene por qué ser así, Rod! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!-suplico Side Burn.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste antes?-cuestiono Hot Rod con odio, para después darle un cabezazo, lanzando al Autobot contra el suelo, momento que Rod aprovecho para tomar su arma y disparar contra Side Burn, quien rodo por el suelo para evitar el golpe.

El disparo devasto una parte de la pista y expuso la reliquia-¡La reliquia!-grito Odd al verla brillando en el suelo.

Hot Rod sonrió al ver lo que estaba sepultado en el suelo-Vaya, este sí que es mi día de suerte, no solo voy a poder vengarme del miserable que me abandono hace tantos años, sino que ahora tengo frente la reliquia que Lord Megatron me envió a buscar-Hot Rod se dispuso a tomarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Airwing activo uno de sus misiles y lo disparo para hacerlo retroceder.

Fue en ese momento que Side Burn aprovecho para saltar sobre él, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo en un intento por tomar el control sobre el otro, una tarea que no estaba resultando ser nada fácil para ninguno de los dos adversarios, repentinamente, Side Burn fue derribado de un puñetazo en el rostro y justo cuando se levantó, quedo frente al arma de Hot Rod, que le apuntaba justo entre los ojos.

-Parece que una vez más tengo la ventaja, ya deberías resignarte Side Burn, este es el día en que finalmente conseguiré la venganza que tanto he deseado-dijo Hot Rod con maldad.

Side Burn se mantuvo serio en todo momento y finalmente avanzo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Hot Rod, tomando la punta de su arma y acercándola a su propio pecho, para asombro y extrañeza de Hot Rod.

-Vamos, si lo que quieres es vengarte, hazlo de una buena vez-dijo Side Burn con seriedad y tranquilidad, provocando que sus amigos se alarmaran y preocuparan.

-¡Side Burn!-grito Pinkie Pie angustiada.

Hot Rod se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, siempre manteniendo su arma en pie, apuntando al pecho de Side Burn, pero sin atreverse a tirar del gatillo-¿Qué estas esperando? No te demores tanto, eres un Decepticon ahora y esto es lo que ellos hacen-dijo Side Burn-tienes que hacerlo, en especial porque te están vigilando, lo sabes-agrego el Autobot.

Hot Rod solo miro de reojo hacia atrás y se pudo ver a Starscream, quien aún estaba sobrevolando por todo el lugar, disponiéndose a ver que iba a pasar-¿Qué está esperando ese tonto? ¿Por qué no acaba con él de una buena vez?-cuestiono molesto.

Side Burn se mantenía calmado en todo momento, mientras que Hot Rod solo se mantenía indeciso, realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces recordó lo que sufrió y se dispuso a terminar con su ex amigo, pero entonces Bee llego de la nada y le dio un golpe para hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que…?-Hot Rod miro a los cuatro humanos, ellos se había encargado de liberar tanto a Airwing como a Bee, después de haber salvado a Bee también.

-¡Pateen su trasero metálico!-grito Odd apoyando a sus amigos.

-¡Y háganlo porque sí que nos costó mucho trabajo liberarlos!-grito Kenneth.

Hot Rod miro a los tres Autobots, quienes se mantuvieron en guardia en todo momento-Bee, dime la verdad ¿realmente piensas ayudar a Side Burn? ¿En serio piensas que no te abandonara tal como lo hizo conmigo?-cuestiono molesto.

Bee emitió algunos sonidos, mientras miraba a Hot Rod con mucho enojo y decepción, él estaba convencido de que Side Burn hizo todo lo posible en ese momento y nunca cambiaria de opinión, pero sentía mucha vergüenza de que Hot Rod se haya aliado a un imperio que se dedica a destruir la vida de cientos de inocentes.

-¿Y en serio creen que pueden confiar en él? ¡Traiciono a Lord Megatron! ¿Qué les hace pensar que no hará lo mismo con ustedes?-cuestiono mirando a Airwing con rabia y odio.

-¡Yo lo traicione porque me di cuenta de lo demente y monstruoso de sus acciones, no tenemos ningún derecho a arrebatarle la libertad y la vida a otros seres del espacio, ese no es el camino de la unión!-declaro Airwing.

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo pensaba así-reconoció Hot Rod, mirando a los alrededores y detectado lo único que podía ayudarle a tomar ventaja, no era tonto, estaba en desventaja e intentar pelear contra ellos tres sería un completo suicidio, necesitaba obtener esa reliquia, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Repentinamente, Hot Rod hizo algo que ni Bee ni Side Burn esperaron, ya que disparo contra los chicos, aquella acción provoco que los tres Autobots se distrajeran, por fortuna, los chicos se lanzaron pecho a tierra muy a tiempo, evitando el disparo por muy poco.

-¡Eso fue un acto de cobardes!-bramo Airwing molesto.

Bee también lo pensaba y encaro a Hot Rod, pero este no se encontraba donde lo dejaron y al descubrirlo, lo vieron recogiendo la reliquia-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-cuestiono Side Burn mirándolo con furia y decepción.

-Yo me hice esa pregunta muchas veces sobre ti, Side Burn, así que como vez, no tienes nada que reclamarme-gruño Hot Rod activando la reliquia, misma que se convirtió en una armadura que cubrió todo su cuerpo, un tipo de traje de batalla hecho de un material que era imposible atravesar-¡Oh si, esto es de lo que estaba hablando!-

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Airwing, al tiempo que Hot Rod arremetía contra ellos y daba un salto para aplastarlos con sus puños, por suerte, los tres Autobots lo esquivaron y comenzaron a disparar por varios flancos, pero sin lograr hacerle un solo rasguño a la armadura-¡Tontos! ¡Esta armadura es invencible, no existe nada que pueda atravesarla!-aseguro dando un giro y golpeando a Bee con fuerza.

El joven explorador se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la pista, Airwing dio un salto y ataco con sus espadas, pero estas ni siquiera rayaron aquella armadura, mientras que Rod le dio una patada que lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡Esto es malo!-grito Spike preocupado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-declaro Odd disponiéndose a ir en ayuda de los Autobots, pero Kenneth lo detuvo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, pero no correremos hacia él para que nos aplaste en cuanto estemos a escasos centímetros de sus patas!-declaro Kenneth.

-¿Crees que en serio vaya a pasar eso?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth solo rodo los ojos con enfado.

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito Pinkie Pie asustando a sus amigos, ya que las ideas de Pinkie Pie no eran precisamente muy precavidas.

Hot Rod sujeto a Bee de las piernas y lo estrello contra Airwing, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo, para luego fijar su atención en Side Burn-Es el momento de terminar con esto, Side-dijo avanzando hacia él.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo mientras estas ahí dentro? ¡Si quieres vengarte, sal de ahí y pelea como un robot!-exigió Side Burn mirándolo con rabia por la manera en que trato a sus amigos.

-Podría hacerlo, pero de este modo podré disfrutar mucho haciéndote sentir todo el peso que yo soporte en ese momento, ya es el momento de terminar con esto viejo amigo-dijo Hot Rod lanzando varios golpes, mismos que Side Burn esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro con mucha rapidez, pero no la suficiente, ya que Hot Rod logro embestirlo con fuerza.

Side Burn rodo por el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el Con lo aplasto por la espalda con su pie-¡Maldición! ¡No hagas esto!-suplico Side Burn-¡Sé que aún hay bondad en ti!-suplico Side Burn.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ruega por tu vida, tal como yo rogué en ese momento, tal como yo te rogué que no me abandonaras!-bramo Hot Rod levantándolo del suelo y mirándolo con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro-no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, la hora de mi venganza, la hora en que finalmente…-.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Pinkie Pie captando la atención de Hot Rod-¡Tengo algo para ti!-cuando Rod volteo a ver a la peli rosa, está la arrojo varios muffins que no se supo de donde los saco, dándole justo en el cristal de su rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Rod mirándolo con los ojos achicados ante el extraño ataque de la peli rosa.

-Se llama ataque distractivo-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo de manera inocente.

-¿Ataque que?-exclamo Hot Rod antes de recibir varios golpes de parte de Airwing y Bee, así como también los disparos de las armas de los demás chicos, dándole directamente y provocando que retrocedería, hecho que comenzó a molestar a quien alguna vez fuera un Autobot-¡Tontos insolentes, no parecen entender que esos ataques no dañan esta armadura!-.

-¡No pretendíamos dañarte, solo empujarte!-señalo Airwing con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Hot Rod se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando miro hacia atrás y descubrió que lo llevaron justo a la parte donde la pista conectaba con uno de los canales más profundos de agua de toda Florida, ese hecho lo alarmo, ya que ese canal se dirigía directamente hacia el mar, antes de poder hacer algo, los Autobots, los chicos y Side Burn dispararon al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Rod, pero ahora tengo otros amigos a los cuales debo proteger-dijo Side Burn con tristeza.

Recibiendo todos los disparos de frente, los cuales no lo dañaron, pero si lo empujaron hacia el agua, lo que provoco que el peso del traje hiciera que se hundiera hasta el fondo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Eso lo detendrá por un momento-dijo Airwing-lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes de que llamemos la atención de los ciudadanos, si no nos ve aquí ya no tendrá razón para quedarse-Bee estuvo de acuerdo con su nuevo compañero, mientras que Side Burn miraba hacia el agua con tristeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien viejo?-pregunto Kenneth preocupado.

-No…realmente no me siento bien-dijo Side Burn para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse junto con sus amigos, ahora debía decirle a Optimus lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese lugar y no sería agradable.

Mientras que en el fondo del agua, Hot Rod caminaba con paso calmado en búsqueda de un modo de volver a la superficie, provocando que varios de los animales presentes, incluyendo los caimanes y uno que otro cocodrilo, emprendieran la huida ante ese inmenso ser que los hacia ver insignificantes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base, Side Burn le informo todo lo ocurrido a Optimus y aunque perdieron la reliquia, para Optimus fue más doloroso enterarse de que quien alguna vez fuera un gran amigo ahora se encontraba en el bando enemigo.

-No puedo creer que Hot Rod nos haya traicionado-dijo Ratchet con tristeza y dolor.

-En la guerra las lealtades pueden cambiar, tenemos suerte de que cuando nos traiciona un valioso aliado se nos una uno nuevo-dijo Optimus mirando a Airwing.

-Solo que Airwing traiciono a los Cons porque se dio cuenta de lo demente que era Megatron…en cambio Rod…se volvió un Decepticon porque yo le falle como amigo-dijo Side Burn con tristeza y pesar.

-Lo que ocurrió en ese momento no fue tu culpa, muchas veces no importa cuanto lo intentemos o cuanto nos esforcemos, a veces no podemos salvarlos a todos-dijo Optimus con sabiduría y vaya que el líder de los Autobots sabía de ello, después de todo, no hay un solo instante en que no se culpe por no haber podido salvar Cybertron ni muchos otros mundos inocentes.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y el Agente J hizo acto de aparición-¡Prime! ¡Qué bueno que te veo, lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero esto es una emergencia!-.

-¿Qué sucede Agente J?-pregunto Optimus mirando al humano, el cual se veía bastante nervioso.

-Tenemos un grave problema, imagino que no has olvidado a Kitt ¿verdad?-.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho, aún estoy esperando que acceda a unirse a nuestro equipo para proteger a la Tierra de los Decepticons-reconoció Optimus con calma.

-Bueno, acabamos de descubrir que él no fue el único Transformer que fue creado por la corporación Knight, al parecer, hay uno más y este no es precisamente alguien muy amable-señalo el Agente J con bastante seriedad, hecho que provoco que Optimus y los demás se quedaran en silencio, viendo al agente en espera de una explicación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Hot Rod se presentó en la nave de guerra más poderosa de todo el Universo, apareciendo en la sala de control, donde Megatron lo estaba esperando dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados sobre la misma, acompañado por sus más feroces guerreros.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hot Rod, ciertamente me has demostrado que tome la decisión correcta cuando te salve de ese incendio-reconoció Megatron mirando a su subordinado.

-Gracias Lord Megatron-dijo Hot Rod arrodillándose ante el tirano y extendiendo la armadura ante su amo-presento ante usted esta poderosa armadura, con ella será imposible que los Autobots logren hacer daño a uno de sus subordinados-.

-Quédatela, el éxito debe ser recompensado, así como el fracaso castigado-señalo Megatron mirando con enfado a los subordinados que le fallaron, provocando que estos agacharan la mirada con pesar y vergüenza, definitivamente no fue su mejor momento-es bueno ver que Soundwave no es el único soldado eficiente que tengo, espero mejores resultados de todos ustedes en el futuro-.

-¡Sí!-intervino Starscream que había vuelto antes de Rod-¡El Imperio Decepticon solo espera lo mejor de sus soldados!-agrego mirando con superioridad al resto de las tropas.

-Y eso mismo te digo a ti, Starscream, ya que tu situación tampoco es la más favorable-señalo Megatron con maldad y algo de furia, provocando que Starscream comenzara a ponerse sumamente nervioso.

-Admito que he tenido…mis malos momentos…pero le aseguro Lord Megatron que se lo compensare…-dijo sumamente asustado, mientras Megatron solo lo miraba con seriedad, repentinamente, Soundwave apareció y mostro una nueva señal detectada, pero esta no pertenecía a ninguna reliquia.

-Es una señal Decepticon, pero parece ser una señal corrompida-observo el tirano-que interesante, parece que este día está lleno de sorpresas-agrego sonriendo con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un amigo que se ha vuelto un enemigo y ahora una señal de origen desconocido ha sido detectada ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_no realmente, ya que ese poder es exclusivo de Sunset y Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora Side Burn no puede evitar la gran culpa que siente por haberle fallado a su amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esa es la pregunta que Kenneth se ha hecho por años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_me disculpo por ello, pero tenía que hacerlo de ese modo, ya que fue un atacante inesperado y además, diste buena pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_en especial porque mientras que él no volvió, Megatron si salvo a su amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_nunca le daré ningún poder extra, jamás le daré algo que literalmente provoco que muriera Optimus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_y se trata del Autobot responsable de la muerte del gran Optimus Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Andros Valgreen 4, Dra Optimus Star 3, Nahuel836, Sombra 02, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Ant, Hell Drago, Abbacchio Leone, Speed Demon 24, Ichiro Rider, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	41. Protoforma X

"_**Hot Rod solía ser un Autobot que luchaba por la libertad de Cybertron y de muchos otros planetas, pero tras sufrir un abandono de parte de Side Burn en una situación que pudo haber acabado con su vida, siendo rescatado por el mismísimo Megatron, hecho que lo dejo más que sorprendido, por lo que termino uniéndose a sus filas y guardando un gran odio hacia Side Burn, durante la batalla en Florida demostró que ahora era un Decepticon en todo el sentido de la palabra, empleando métodos sumamente crueles para conseguir su venganza, y tras una intensa batalla, termino obteniendo la reliquia que fueron a buscar, tratándose de una armadura que volvía a su portador alguien virtualmente invencible, por lo que se tuvo que pensar estratégicamente para vencerlo, sin embargo, después de esa misión, el Agente J apareció con noticias al misteriosas, ya que al parecer descubrieron que Kitt no fue el primer Transformer creado por tecnología humana, había otro, pero este era muy peligroso"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 41 Protoforma X**

Un asilo de ancianos acababa de ser destruido por un misterioso atacante, mismo que apareció de la nada y los ataco sin previo aviso, afortunadamente, lograron sacar a todos los ancianos a tiempo, no obstante, uno de los enfermeros perdió la vida cuando salvo a una anciana de aquella devastación, siendo reconocido como héroe, todo el lugar se vio colapsado por un implacable fuego y fue entonces que vieron una figura gigante saliendo del mismo, por las llamas no se podía distinguir muy bien, pero se notaba que era un Transformer.

Repentinamente, la grabación se detuvo-Eso fue hace dos noches, desde entonces ha habido muchos avistamientos de este misterioso Transformer que se ha dedicado a destruir todo a su paso, inicialmente se pensó que se trataba de un Decepticon, pero las grabaciones muestran lo contrario, tras eso, el general solicito que se hiciera una investigación sobre la empresa Knight y se descubrió que Kitt no fue el primer Transformer creado por dicho lugar-explicaba J.

-¡Agente J! ¡Esta insinuando que esos humanos crearon más de un Transformer con restos de camaradas caídos!-exclamo Ratchet sintiéndose profundamente molesto y ofendido por lo que la arrogancia humana hacía.

-Tranquilo viejo amigo-dijo Optimus-a pesar de que las acciones de la humanidad pueden ser cuestionables, Kitt probo ser un verdadero Autobot cuando lucho por protegerte a ti y a Windblade-le recordó.

-Aunque parece que ese Transformer tiene más en común con los Decepticons-observo Windblade con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Desconozco la naturaleza de su procedencia, solo sé que fue llamado Karr, alias "Protoforma X", inicialmente debía cumplir con una función similar al de Kitt, pero se volvió loco, ataco a los científicos y casi acabo con todos, tuvo que ser desactivado o eso se pensó, al parecer, esa empresa también desarrollo algo extraordinario, algo llamado Energon Sintético-revelo J y Optimus entrecerró los ojos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Al mismo tiempo, gracias al eficiente Soundwave, el malvado tirano estaba siendo informado sobre ese Transformer y el Energon Sintético, cuya fórmula fue obtenida del archivo de registro de la compañía, ahora estaba siendo estudiada por Knock Out.

-Parece que este Energon Sintético funciona como un Energon normal, energiza a sus Transformers, pero al principio tuvieron problemas, era demasiado inestable y causaba demencia en sus usuarios, es por eso que este robot que crearon enloqueció y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso-explico Knock Out.

-¡Es otra abominación creada por la arrogancia de los seres humanos!-bramo Starscream furioso-¡Sus patéticos intentos por creer que pueden crear seres como nosotros en serio es algo muy molesto y ofensivo!-gruño el general.

Megatron observo las grabaciones de ese Transformer que se dedicaba a destruir todo a su paso, se podía ver que era un guerrero sumamente feroz y despiadado, mismo que estaba dispuesto a continuar con su senda de destrucción sin importarle a quien lastimara.

-Pero me agrada este ser-reconoció el tirano sonriendo-un guerrero sumamente feroz y poderoso, eso es algo que se necesita en mi ejército; Hot Rod-el aludido dio unos pasos al frente-por tu estupendo desempeño al obtener la armadura quiero que vayas por ese Transformer y lo traigas ante mí-indico el tirano.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Lord Megatron-acato Hot Rod dándose la vuelta para disponerse a irse, pero Megatron lo detuvo.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo reaccionara al verte-advirtió el tirano y Rod asintió, mientras los demás sirvientes miraban al ex Autobot con mucho fastidio, realmente era humillante que un Autobot haya tenido éxito en su misión.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cataratas del Niagara**

Los últimos avistamientos de aquel Transformer psicótico ocurrieron en aquel lugar que atraía a cientos, sino es que a millones de turistas a diario, ansiosos por ver la belleza que ofrecían aquellas caídas de agua tan impresionantes, fue cuando un portal se abrió lejos de la vista de todos, revelando a Optimus, Windblade y Ratchet, quienes decidieron ir a ver a ese misterioso Transformer, afortunadamente, era de noche y por tanto, el lugar estaba cerrado.

Transformándose a su forma de robots, siendo acompañados por J, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, el agente del gobierno había ido con ellos para evacuar el lugar en caso de ser necesario, después de todo, había una gran cantidad de hoteles, restaurantes y demás lugares alrededor de las cataratas, avanzando cautelosamente, se dirigieron hacia un acantilado desde donde se podía apreciar mejor las cataratas.

-Son hermosas-dijo Windblade maravillada por aquella vista.

-Vaya que lo son-reconoció J-a veces los humanos nos olvidamos de aprecias las maravillas de la naturaleza, pero supongo que eso es algo…-.

-Silencio por favor-pidió Ratchet-estoy detectado una extraña señal Cybertroniana, Optimus, creo que ese Transformer está cerca de aquí-indico el médico.

-Proceda con precaución, pero no ataquen a menos que sea necesario, Agente J, temo que esto podría ser peligroso-dijo Optimus.

-Ya estoy en ello-J saco su celular y se dispuso a hacer algunas llamadas, cuando repentinamente, se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de las zonas residenciales-¡Mierda, ya es tarde!-.

-¡Autobots Avancen!-ordeno Optimus y rápidamente se transformaron para dirigirse hacia ese sitio, esperando llegar a tiempo, cuando arribaron al lugar, vieron a muchos humanos escapando asustados de su misterioso atacante, mismo que emergió de las llamas lanzando un rugido y provocando que la gente se espantara más, en especial porque cada vez que atacaba, provocaba varias explosiones.

Ese peligroso Transformer había aparecido finalmente, su apariencia es identifica a la de Kitt solo que sus ojos son rojos el cristal en su pecho es amarillo, su cuchilla izquierda se puede transformas en una cierra capas de cortar cualquier metal, además de cargar un par de escopetas de calibre 16 con 2 alerones, en otra cosas que se diferencia es que tiene una línea gris metálico en la parte inferior de sus modos alternos los cuales son los mismo que Kitt solo que con armas.

-¡Sienten el miedo humanos! ¡Si! ¡Siéntanlo! ¡Sientan el terror!-bramo comenzando a disparar contra los humanos sin piedad alguna, no acertándoles por pura mera suerte, pero si destruyendo muchas cosas alrededor.

Repentinamente, una niña cayó al suelo, para espanto de su madre, pero entonces, Windblade se transformó a su modo avión y arremetió contra el atacante, provocando que retrocediera, fue cuando Optimus y Ratchet aparecieron en sus formas vehiculares, con J arriba de Optimus.

-¡Este es el Agente J del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, el ejército se hará cargo de esta situación, por favor desalojen el lugar cuanto antes, los cuerpos médicos los verán a 15 kilómetros de aquí, dense prisa!-ordeno J y la gente comenzó a huir corriendo o en el caso de algunos que tuvieron suerte, en sus autos-¡Es todo suyo Prime!-J dio luz verde a la transformación.

Los tres Autobots se transformaron y encararon al atacante, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a tantos robots gigantes-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso Knight creo a más robots como yo para detenerme?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡Por favor!-gruño Ratchet ante esa pregunta tan ofensiva que les acababa de hacer.

-¡No fuimos creados por los humanos, pero los protegeremos de todo aquel que intente lastimarlos!-declaro Optimus colocándose en guardia listo para la batalla.

-¡Si defienden a los humanos, entonces son mis enemigos también!-bramo Karr con un rugido, al tiempo que invocaba su sierra y arremetía contra los tres Autobots, Windblade desenvaino su espada de energía y corrió hacia el atacante, chocando su arma con fuerza y comenzando una feroz contienda.

-¡No permitiremos que lastimes a ningún ser humano o ser vivo de este lugar!-aseguro Windblade.

-¡Como si pudieran detenerme!-bramo Karr comenzando a atacarla con mucha ferocidad, como si fuera un tipo de animal salvaje ansioso por restos de Transformers.

-¡Windblade ten cuidado!-grito Ratchet lanzándose al ataque, más Karr lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y atacando a ambos Autobots con un par de patadas, se dispuso a acabar primero con Ratchet empleando su sierra, pero Optimus lo bloqueo con su espada.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Tu cara me resulta terriblemente familiar!-gruño Karr mirando con enfado a Optimus.

-¡Soy Optimus Prime y no dejare que hagas daño a nadie!-aseguro Prime empujado a Karr, para después darle un parte de puñetazos en el rostro, seguido de una patada, Karr rodo por el suelo, más no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.

Karr se incorporó y miro con furia a todos, volviendo a atacar, pero esta vez esquivo a Optimus y se dirigió hacia Windblade, quien aún estaba recuperándose del ataque recibido, cuando Karr apareció y se dispuso a cortarla con su sierra, la Bot solo logro protegerse con sus brazos del ataque, más este nunca llego, ya que en el último instante, Kitt hizo acto de aparición a tiempo, deteniendo el ataque.

-¡Kitt!-exclamo Windblade sorprendida, al igual que Optimus y Ratchet.

Karr retrocedió y encaro a Kitt, viéndose fijamente a los ojos-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando de reojo a Windblade.

-Si…gracias a ti-dijo Windblade agradecida, mientras que Kitt volvía a ver a Karr, el cual solo gruño ante su presencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kitt?-cuestiono Karr con furia y odio.

-Vengo a impedir que sigas lastimando a inocentes, no dejare que desates tu rabia contra humanos que no tienen nada que ver con Knight, hermano-señalo Kitt.

-¡No me llames de ese modo!-bramo Karr-¡Nosotros ya no somos hermanos, no lo hemos sido desde que me diste la espalda para proteger a la asquerosa raza humana!-escupió Karr con odio.

-Nunca quise traicionarte ni darte la espalda, pero lo que estabas haciendo no estaba bien, estabas lastimando a personas inocentes, gente que no tenía nada que ver con lo que Knight hizo, ellos te desactivaron después de que te capture, dime ¿Cómo fue que te reactivaste?-pregunto Kitt con calma.

-Por la misma arrogancia de los humanos, un grupo de terroristas ingreso a los laboratorios de Knight, al parecer, supieron de mi existencia gracias a que un trabajador les conto sobre nosotros, por un muy buen precio-señalo con maldad-me despertaron y me dieron ordenes, creyeron que podían controlarme, así que acabe con sus miserables existencias y luego me di a la fuga, comenzando a destruir lentamente a la humanidad…-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Soundwave intercepto las señales de comunicación con ayuda de Laserback y ahora estaba transmitiendo la conversación ante su amo, el cual escuchaba todo atentamente-"Los humanos son obsoletos, los robots somos el futuro, nosotros debemos acabar con todos ellos, son pedazos de carne sin sentido, no merecen vivir, lo mejor para todos sería que desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra"-.

-Sí, me agrada mucho-dijo Megatron sonriendo con maldad.

-Y a mí también comienza a agradarme-reconoció Nightshroud sonriendo también.

-Pero parece estar bastante confundido, nos llama "robots", nosotros no somos robots, somos mucho más que eso y más peligrosos y letales-gruño Dark Storm.

-Ahora quiero que sea más que nada uno de mis subordinados-señalo Megatron con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Bueno, solo esperemos que los Autobots no lo hagan pedazos antes de que Hot Rod llegue hasta él-dijo Starscream.

-Conozco a Optimus a la perfección y mientras ese ser muestre algún tipo de emoción o conciencia, jamás se atreverá a destruirlo-expreso Megatron totalmente seguro de ello.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Cataratas del Niagara**

Optimus escuchaba todo lo que Karr decía, parecía que ese Transformer decía toda la verdad en cuanto a su odio hacia la humanidad, mientras que Kitt estaba convencido de que aunque los humanos cometían errores, también eran capaces de aprender de ellos y mejorar, aseguro que estaba maravillado como los humanos pasan por muchas etapas a lo largo de su vida, siendo pequeños y muy indefensos al principio, pero creciendo y aprendiendo con el paso de los años.

El último de los Prime también consideraba eso una maravilla y recordaba a una vieja amiga que también se enamoró de ello-¡Lo siento, pero no permitiremos que lastimes a la humanidad!-aseguro Optimus con desafío y colocándose en guardia, al igual que sus tres compañeros.

-¡Los robots no debemos pelear entre nosotros, los robots debemos unirnos para acabar con esa plaga llamada humanidad! ¡Yo no soy su enemigo! ¡Ellos lo son, pero si interfieren en mi camino, entonces los destruiré a todos!-bramo guardando su sierra y sacando sus revólveres, comenzando a disparar contra todos ellos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Autobots! ¡Impidan que el fuego se esparza hacia los bosques e intercepten los disparos de Karr para que no lleguen a donde los humanos se puedan encontrar!-indico Optimus.

Los Autobots y Kitt se dispersaron para evitar que el fuego llegara hasta los bosques, mientras que Optimus se ocupaba de desviar los disparos de Karr hacia zonas donde no afectaran a nadie, hecho que impresiono y molesto a Karr, que miro a Optimus sin entender quién era en realidad.

-¡Pagaras por esto!-bramo lanzándose al ataque contra Optimus, activando una vez más su sierra, pero Optimus lo bloqueo con sus espadas y comenzaron una contienda en la que estaban bastante parejos, parecía que cualquier de los dos podría ganar, no obstante, Optimus estaba conteniéndose, ya que realmente no quería hacerle mucho daño a un Transformer que claramente había sufrido mucho.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto!-declaro Optimus deteniendo uno más de sus ataques.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-bramo Karr con rabia, lanzando una patada que Optimus bloqueo y arrojo a su contrincante contra el suelo.

Cuando Kitt termino de apagar el fuego, se abalanzo contra Karr, el cual se estaba levantando, solo pare recibir varios golpes de parte de Kitt, quien aprovecho la situación para tratar de noquearlo lo más pronto posible y evitar que esa destrucción sin sentido continuara.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-grito Karr cayendo al suelo-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!-.

Kitt suspiro o al menos, emitió un sonido similar a un suspiro, pues los Transformers no necesitaban respirar-Me alegra que te hayas rendido, Optimus, quisiera pedirte que me dejaras llevarlo a Knight, ellos tienen que volver a desactivarlo para que no sea un peligro para nadie más-pidió mirando al noble líder.

Optimus guardo silencio un momento, no era de su agrado esa idea, pero tomando en cuenta la situación, quizás sería lo mejor, pero mientras ellos hablaban, Karr llevo sus manos detrás de él, sujetando sus revólveres con fuerza, hecho que fue notado por Windblade.

-¡Cuidado!-grito la Bot empujando a Kitt y recibiendo ella el disparo en una de sus piernas.

Al ver eso, Optimus reacciono y le disparo a Karr para dejarlo noqueado antes de que volviera a atacar-¡Sucio y asqueroso cobarde!-bramo Ratchet disponiéndose a hacerlo pedazos, pero Optimus lo detuvo.

-No Ratchet, no vale la pena-dijo Optimus con sabiduría.

-Como digas-dijo Ratchet comprendiendo las palabras de su líder-Windblade ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Estoy bien…por suerte…fue solo un disparo en la pierna-gruño la Bot algo adolorida.

-No tenías por qué salvarme-dijo Kitt-después de todo, no soy un miembro de tu equipo-.

-Tal vez tu no lo veas así, pero nosotros si lo hacemos, después de todo, si alguien que ve la bondad en los humanos está dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, entonces eso es más que suficiente para saber que somos del mismo equipo-dijo Windblade, dejando a Kitt sorprendido.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-dijo Kitt.

-Nos serviría mucho alguien como tú en el Equipo Prime-reconoció Optimus-pero no te forzaremos a hacer algo de lo que no te sientas listo, esta decisión es y solo es tuya-aseguro Optimus.

Kitt guardo silencio un momento, mientras que Ratchet volteaba a ver a Karr-Optimus ¿Qué haremos con él?-.

Antes de que Optimus respondiera, un auto salió de la nada y se transformó-Yo tengo algunas sugerencias-dijo Hot Rod sonriendo y disparando contra Optimus de manera sorpresiva, dándole directamente y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Optimus!-gritaron Windblade y Ratchet al ver eso, antes de que Optimus se recuperara, Hot Rod disparó un misil y le dio de lleno, dejándolo malherido, más no vencido, eso era algo que jamás iba a ocurrir, mientras que sus dos amigos corrían a ayudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Windblade preocupada por su líder.

-Estoy bien…descuiden-respondió Optimus encarando a su atacante-Hot Rod-murmuro con seriedad.

-Optimus Prime, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, mi gran líder-dijo con sarcasmo y veneno.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ratchet con seriedad, es verdad que Side Burn les informo de esto, pero muy en el fondo…

-Parte de mí quería creer que el informe de Side Burn y los demás estaba errado, pero parece que no es así-dijo Optimus con tristeza, mientras que Kitt se quedaba confundido ante lo que pasaba.

-Pues ya vez que esta es la realidad, Optimus, hace tiempo deje de ser un Autobot y todo gracias a la traición del buen Side Burn, ahora soy un Decepticon que sirve a la gloria de Lord Megatron-expreso sonriendo.

-¡Megatron es un monstruo que quiere destruir el Universo!-bramo Windblade-¿Cómo puedes pensar en trabajar para él?-.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste que por culpa suya Cybertron es ahora un planeta sin vida?-cuestiono Ratchet con enojo.

Hot Rod solo suspiro-Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba del mismo modo, pero ahora veo todo con mayor claridad, sé que son los Autobots los responsables de toda la destrucción, todo sería más fácil si se sometieran a la voluntad de Lord Megatron-expreso Hot Rod con maldad, demostrando que ya no era el Bot que alguna vez conocieron.

-¡Tu Spark se ha llenado de maldad!-acuso Ratchet de nuevo, mientras Hot Rod sonreía.

-Estar al borde de la muerte te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, le sugiero que lleven a Optimus cuanto antes a su base, Lord Megatron dio instrucciones claras de que quería que le llevara a este robot creado por los humanos, ustedes tienen un nuevo aliado, al igual que nosotros-expreso sujetando de la pierna a Karr.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-grito Kitt disponiéndose a detenerlo, pero Hot Rod disparo hacia donde estaban los tres Autobots, como Windblade y Ratchet estaban atendiendo a su líder, no se percataron de ello y Kitt se interpuso para desviarlo.

-¡Kitt!-grito Windblade al ver eso.

-Soundwave, necesito un Portal de inmediato-solicito Hot Rod y el aludido activo el portal, permitiendo a Rod volver al Némesis con su invitado.

Kitt se levantó algo aturdido, afortunadamente, bloqueo el ataque con sus cuchillas y eso evito que el golpe fuera más devastador-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la Bot preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué hay de Optimus?-pregunto Kitt mirando al líder de los Autobots, cuyos daños eran algo serios.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Una vez que volvieron a la base con su invitado, llevaron a Optimus a la cámara de recuperación, donde Ratchet le hizo un escaneo total-Por suerte no son heridas graves, pero le tomara algo de tiempo recuperarse por completo-informo el doctor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo con exactitud buen doctor?-pregunto J mirando a Ratchet y a Optimus con preocupación.

-Tratándose de Optimus serán tres días, Hot Rod lo ataco de modo que cualquier otro Autobot no habría podido sobrevivir, es una suerte que Optimus sea precisamente Optimus-dijo Ratchet.

-Aun así eso no quita el hecho de que sea peligroso-dijo Sunset acercándose a donde estaba su collar.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight alarmada.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto Arcee.

-Escuchen, sé que están preocupadas por mí y lo agradezco, pero ahora hay que ser claros, con Optimus en ese estado, los Decepticons podrían sacar provecho en cualquier momento, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible hasta que se recupere-dijo Sunset.

-Por desgracia concuerdo con Sunset-reconoció Ratchet-sin embargo, estoy seguro de Optimus se negaría a que usaras ese collar aunque se trata de una situación de emergencia, ya que todavía no sabemos si puede tener consecuencias graves en ti-.

-Y ambos, no, mejor dicho, todos aquí sabemos que si Optimus estuviera en mi lugar, eso no lo detendría y haría lo que fuera por proteger a todos los presentes y a toda la Tierra-contraataco la peli fuego.

-Eso es cierto-reconoció Bulkhead.

Nadie pudo discutir con aquella lógica de la peli fuego, pues era muy cierto, si Optimus estuviera en el lugar de Sunset, saber que su vida está en peligro no sería un impedimento para que luchara, por lo que todos, incluyendo Arcee, accedieron, pero si notaban que Sunset se comportaba de manera sospechosa, entonces dejarían el collar de lado.

-Y esperamos contar contigo como aliado a partir de ahora-dijo Windblade mirando a Kitt, el cual solo guardo silencio un momento y miro a todos los Bots, quienes lo miraban con ansias por una respuesta.

-Aún tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza, no sé realmente quien o que soy, tal vez ni siquiera sea un Cybertroniano como ustedes, pero una cosa sí sé, mientras Karr exista será una amenaza para todos en este planeta, en especial ahora que se alió a Megatron, así que cuenten conmigo-acepto Kitt.

-¡Bienvenido al Equipo Prime!-grito Bulkhead dándole una palmada en la espalda con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Bulkhead!-regañaron los demás.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó ayudando a Kitt a levantarse, definitivamente era bueno contar con nuevos aliados, pero…

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Karr despertó de manera sobresaltada en una extraña camilla metálica, levantándose de golpe y encarando a Knock Out-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono mirando al doctor con desafío y agresión.

-Creo que podrías ser un poco más agradecido con quien reparo todo el daño en tu cuerpo-señalo Knock Out con fastidio-respecto a donde te encuentras, bienvenido al Némesis, la nave más poderosa del Universo, Lord Megatron se mostró muy interesado en ti y quería conocerte-.

-¿Lord que?-pregunto Karr sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Ese sería yo-dijo Megatron apareciendo ante Karr, el cual se mantuvo en guardia-eso no es necesario, después de todo, aquí todos somos amigos-.

-¿Amigos?-ahora sí que Karr estaba confundido.

-Hagamos un trato, te ayudare a destruir a tus enemigos y podrás ser uno de mis súbditos, cuando domine al Universo-ofreció Megatron.

Al escuchar eso, Karr se rio-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Yo no obedezco las ordenes de nadie!-bramo lanzándose al ataque, pero Megatron lo derribo con una gran facilidad y lo aplasto con su pie.

-Tanto potencial y tanta rabia, sería una verdadera pena tener que deshacerme de un guerrero de tu alcurnia, después de todo, ambos tenemos los mismos enemigos, los Autobots y la humanidad, pero juntos, podremos acabar con todos de una vez por todas-ofreció Megatron retirando su pie y dejando a Karr sumamente pensativo, aquello era una oportunidad única, la de finalmente destruir a la humanidad de una vez por todas-bienvenido a los Decepticons mi nuevo sirviente-saludo Megatron sonriendo malignamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y ahora Optimus se encuentra gravemente lastimado, quedando indispuesto por tres días ¿Qué sucederá en ese tiempo?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_a un Transformers que a diferencia de Kitt prefiere la matanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_eso será un poco complicado, tomando en cuenta como ocurrió todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, será interesante y algo complicado, pero veré como me las arreglo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_vaya que lo es y no se tienta la Spark en atacar humanos a sangre fría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Draizen: **_ciertamente, es una traición más dolorosa viniendo de quien fuera un gran amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_bueno, ya lo acabas de ver mi estimado colega. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Draizen, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Kid Shooter, Ant, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Abbacchio Leone, Speed Demon 24, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	42. Caverna

"_**Mientras hablaban sobre la pérdida de la armadura y de la traición de Hot Rod, los Autobots recibieron un informe del Agente J, en el cual le decían que Kitt no fue el primer Transformer creado por humanos, hubo otro más llamado Karr, el cual a diferencia de Kitt era increíblemente agresivo y violento, con un deseo incontrolable por matar, por lo que fue desactivado y permaneció así hasta que un grupo terrorista lo activo de nuevo, con ayuda de Kitt, Optimus, Windblade y Ratchet lo tenían a su merced, pero en ese momento, Hot Rod hizo acto de aparición y ataco a traición a Optimus, dejando algo herido, mientras que él se llevaba a Karr al Némesis, tras volver a la base, Ratchet informo que Optimus tardaría tres días en sanar por completo y durante ese tiempo, era imposible saber lo que Megatron y sus tropas harían, en especial ahora que contaban con Karr como un miembro más del Imperio Decepticon y un siervo más de Megatron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 42 Caverna**

Sunset, Twilight, Arcee y Bold Brave habían sido enviadas a revisar una extraña señal de energía que parecía venir de una cueva que se encontraba escondida en uno de los bosques de Europa, esperaban contar con Soujiro, pero el chico se encontraba haciendo una investigación sumamente importante, misma que tenía que ver con el collar de la peli fuego.

Si bien era cierto que aún tenían pruebas que hacerle a dicho collar, el reciente atentado contra Optimus impedía que el líder de los Autobots pudiera ir a una misión y aun no pasaban los tres días que necesitaba para recuperarse, por lo que se aceptó que Sunset llevara su collar, pero sin activar la transformación, algo que pensaban sumamente complicado, tomando en cuenta que la peli fuego no tenía idea de cómo se activaba.

-Hay que actuar con precaución, no sabemos que encontremos ahí dentro-indico Arcee y sus amigas asintieron.

Sunset tomo de la mano a Twilight para protegerla en caso de algún peligro, la peli violeta sonrió y se adentraron dentro de la cueva, solo esperaban que lo que emitía la energía todavía se encontrara ahí, pero apenas entraron en la cueva y se adentraron lo suficiente, un par de aviones aparecieron en el cielo, al tiempo se descendían a gran velocidad, transformándose de inmediato en Megatron y Starscream.

El segundo al mando de los Decepticons estaba bastante confundido con lo que Megatron pensaba hacer-Lord Megatron, sabe que nunca he cuestionado su infinita sabiduría, pero puedo saber ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Después de todo, esta es una mina que quedo vacía tras un tiempo de explotarla, no queda rastro alguno de Energon en su interior-informo Starscream.

Megatron se detuvo y lo volteo a ver con un brillo en sus ojos rojos-Dame gusto, Starscream-pidió Megatron entrando a la cueva, mientras Starscream pasaba de la confusión a la preocupación, siguiendo al temible tirano.

Como la caverna se dividía en dos caminos, las Bots y las humanas decidieron tomar primero el de la izquierda, mientras los Decepticons tomaban el de la derecha, adentrándose cada vez más al interior de la caverna, por el lado de los buenos, se toparon con un callejón sin salida, mientras que Megatron y Starscream llegaron hasta una parte donde la cueva se abría, llegando a una zona donde había todo tipo de taladros y maquinaria para extraer Energon.

Al ver esto, Megatron gruño, mientras Starscream se asombraba-¿Qué hace toda esta maquinaria aquí? ¡Se supone que debieron llevársela después de que el último fragmento de Energon fuera extraído!-expreso molesto-¡Lord Megatron, le ruego perdone este error, me asegurare de que los responsables de todo esto sean castigados como es debido!-juro Starscream.

Megatron no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo y Starscream comenzó a preocuparse, repentinamente, el tirano lanzo un puñetazo contra una de las paredes, introduciendo la misma y sacando un cristal de Energon, hecho que provoco que Starscream se quedara sin habla.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, Starscream, al parecer esta mina todavía tiene mucho Energon escondido-dijo Megatron y Starscream comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Bueno…debió ser un error…no comprendo porque las tropas abandonarían una mina que obviamente todavía tiene Energon-dijo Starscream comenzando a retroceder.

-O tal vez eso era lo que tú querías que pensara-señalo Megatron y ahora sí que el terror apareció en el rostro de Starscream-así como también intentaste convencer a esa Aquamarina de poner en mi contra a todo el Planeta Madre y a cada raza existente en el Universo-agrego Megatron con maldad y furia.

-¿Sabe sobre eso?-exclamo Starscream cayendo de espaldas al suelo debido a la impresión que le causo descubrir que sus tretas secretas no eran tan secretas.

-Soundwave es el mejor espía del Universo, eso es algo que ya deberías de saber-dijo Megatron comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia Starscream-debo decir que si te deje continuar con tu pequeño, pero inútil, complot fue porque me divertía mucho ver tus patéticos intentos por derrocarme, siempre pensando estar un paso delante de mí, cuando has estado diez atrás, sin embargo, te has vuelto demasiado predecible y tan repetitivo que ya no me entretienes para nada, y como varios de mis mejores y más leales subordinados han regresado, ya no tengo porque seguir soportando a un insecto traicionero como tú-sentencio Megatron apuntándole con su cañón-así que lo siento Starscream, pero esta es la despedida-.

-¡No!-grito Starscream levantándose y colocándose de rodillas-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Por favor, le suplico que reconsidere esto! ¡Sé que he cometido errores, pero le juro que no volverá a pasar, nunca más volveré a intentar traicionarlo, me queda claro que usted es el único y verdadero amo del Universo! ¡Por favor gran señor, piedad!-suplicaba Starscream alarmado.

Megatron no parecía querer cambiar de opinión y fue cuando la boca de su cañón comenzó a brillar, señal de que iba a disparar, pero en ese momento-¡Megatron!-grito Bold Brave al ver al tirano, llamando la atención de ambos Decepticons.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Arcee preocupada al ver al tirano presente.

Al ver a algunas de sus enemigas, Megatron cambio rápidamente su blanco y comenzó a disparar contra ellas-¡Cúbranse!-grito Sunset, al tiempo que empujaba a Twilight hacia Bold Brave para protegerla.

Aprovechando la distracción de Megatron, Starscream se dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida, transformándose a su forma de jet-¡Starscream! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!-bramo Megatron comenzando a disparar contra su traicionero segundo al mano.

Los disparos de Megatron provocaron que todo el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse, así como también el suelo se abrió debajo de los pies de todos, lo que provoco que cayeran hacia una cueva subterránea, ni siquiera Starscream consiguió salir a tiempo de la misma, siendo atrapado entre los escombros, junto con el resto de los visitantes.

-¡Sunset/Twilight/Arcee/Bold Brave!-gritaron cada una de las chicas mientras la cueva se derrumbaba sobre ellas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Twilight tosió debido al polvo que se levantó, busco con sus manos por el suelo y encontró sus lentes, colocándoselos de nuevos-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz.

-¿Bold Brave? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto buscando por todos lados, pero había quedado en una gran oscuridad y Bold Brave encendió unas luces para que la viera, fue cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraban.

-Pues…no me encuentro en una muy buena situación que digamos-respondió Bold Brave, quien tenía los dos brazos levantados y sostenía el techo para que este no cayera sobre ellas, ya que quedaron atrapadas en una cueva oscura y sin salida, con el peligro de que ese techo cayera y las aplastara.

-Ay no-murmuro Twilight preocupada-¿Dónde están Sunset y Arcee?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé, pero espero que estén bien-respondió Bold Brave preocupada-ya que son nuestra última esperanza-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Sunset despertó sintiéndose bastante confundida, más su confusión paso a preocupación cuando recordó a sus amigas y a…-¡Twilight!-grito alarmada, levantándose de golpe y pegándose contra algo, al mirar hacia arriba, descubrió una enorme roca que parecía estar por caer sobre ella, rápidamente se protegió con sus brazos de forma instintiva, pero la roca simplemente no se movió.

Abriendo los ojos y bajando sus brazos, descubrió que su cuerpo emitía una extraña aura dorada, al tiempo que su collar brillaba con intensidad, miro sus manos y luego la roca, para darle un leve toque con su mano y la roca cayó del otro lado, sin lastimarla.

-Vaya, esta cosa esta llena de sorpresas-reconoció divertida-pero no tengo tiempo para investigar esto, tengo que encontrar a mi novia y a mis amigas-expreso levantándose y comenzando a caminar por los túneles de aquella cueva.

No camino por mucho tiempo y se encontró con algo que podría servirle, se trataba de uno de los vehículos taladros que usaban los Cons para extraer el Energon de las minas, eso le podría ayudar a abrirse paso entre las cavernas rocosas, solo esperaba ser capaz de manejarla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, la entrada a la cueva estaba bloqueada por varias rocas, las cuales explotaron de manera inesperada, dando paso a Starscream, quien consiguió salir después de mucho tiempo, para luego mirar hacia la cueva y comenzar a reírse.

-¡Vaya, gran señor, parece que si nos despedimos, pero el que termino muerto fue usted, eso le ocurre por ser tan arrogante!-declaro riéndose de la desgracia de Megatron-¡Quien iba a pensar que alguien tan temido tendría un final tan miserable como este! ¡Hasta siempre Lord Megatron! ¡Que se oxide en paz!-se despidió riéndose y dándose la vuelta, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo abruptamente-pero ha sobrevivido a cosas peores y si consigue salir de ahí entonces no habrá un solo sitio en todo el Universo donde pueda esconderme de su furia, además de que ese miserable de Soundwave y todos sus demás lacayos harían todo lo posible por rescatarlo, siendo glorificados por semejante acción, gloria que podría ser mía… ¡MEGATRON!-bramo Starscream furioso al darse cuenta de que de un modo u otro siempre estaría a la sombra del tirano.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Bold Brave hacia muchos esfuerzos por sostener el techo, pero físicamente su fuerza no era mucha y sus brazos estaban comenzando a ceder, no obstante, resistía todo lo que podía, mientras que Twilight trataba de encontrar un modo de salir.

Repentinamente, la peli violeta cayó al suelo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad-¡Twilight!-grito Bold Brave preocupada por la genio-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy…es solo que…no hay mucho aire aquí…y cada esfuerzo…que hago…lo agota más…-explico Twilight tratando de regular su respiración para resistir un poco más.

-¡Entonces no lo hagas!-grito Bold Brave mirando hacia los alrededores-¡Maldita sea, si pudiera usar mis armas podríamos salir de aquí!-repentinamente los brazos de Bold Brave cedieron un poco y provoco que algunas rocas cayeran, casi aplastando a Twilight, por suerte, la peli violeta las esquivo a tiempo, más al hacerlo gasto un poco más de oxígeno, mientras que Bold Brave sacaba fuerzas de su interior para levantar el techo, más sus brazos estaban temblándole y comenzaban a sacar chispas.

-Bold Brave…tus brazos-señalo Twilight.

-No te preocupes por mí…no seré tan fuerte como Bulkhead, pero puedo hacer esto…no voy a fallarte-le aseguro Bold Brave resistiendo.

Twilight miro con preocupación a la Bot, preguntándose donde podrían estar Sunset y Arcee, nunca creyó que necesitaría tanto a su novia como en ese momento en que se sentía una completa inútil.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Después de unos cuantos intentos, Sunset finalmente entendió como manejar aquella máquina, ahora estaba taladrando una de las paredes de la cueva, esperando que eso la condujera hacia sus amigas y su novia, algo en su interior le decía que Twilight la necesitaba en esos momentos, debía darse prisa, finalmente, termino de taladrar y puso marcha atrás para ver con que se encontró, su mirada paso de sorpresa a seria.

Atrapado del otro lado, mirándola con aquellos ojos rojos cargados de maldad y una boca llena de afilados colmillos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, conquistador de 10 galaxias y amo de 100 mundos, responsable del sufrimiento de todos ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-dijo Megatron con seriedad-esta sí que es una gran oportunidad, tienes un taladro que fácilmente podría atravesar mi cabeza, destruir mi armadura y extinguir mi Spark con ello, solo tienes que poner marcha delantera y activarlo, será una muerte en extremo dolorosa y sumamente humillante para mí, después de todo, he conquistado y vencido razas mucho más impresionantes que la patética humanidad, ahora estoy atrapado y a la merced de una simple humana, quien tiene en sus manos la oportunidad de terminar con la guerra, de liberar al Universo de mi presencia, de poder salvar a su mundo y a los Autobots-señalo Megatron y Sunset guardo silencio, mientras apretaba con fuerza la palanca de marcha, el tirano se dio cuenta de ello y continuo hablando-solo piénsalo, serás conocida en todo el Universo como la guerrera que venció a Megatron, todas las razas te veneraran, aclamaran tu nombre e incluso te temerán, la gloria, el poder, el respeto y mucho más serán todos tuyos, solo tienes que darme el golpe final y con ello esta guerra que ha perdurado siglos finalmente concluirá-Sunset aún tenía su mano en la palanca, la peli fuego pudo sentir como su mano comenzaba a temblar debido a la incertidumbre que está sintiendo-hazlo, hazlo y convierte en una leyenda, conviértete en la guerrera más poderosa del Universo, aprovecha esta situación, porque te aseguro que si no lo haces jamás volverá a presentarse, Optimus lo haría-finalizo Megatron.

Ante aquella última frase, Sunset dejo de dudar y sin apartar su mano de la palanca, miro a Megatron con mucha seriedad y frialdad-No, él no lo haría, no así-dijo con total confianza y seguridad, para luego poner la marcha hacia atrás y retirarse del lugar.

-¡Me asegurare de contarle nuestra pequeña conversación a Optimus el día que finalmente extinga su Spark!-anuncio Megatron, para después sacar su mano por el agujero y prepararse para salir de aquella trampa de una vez por todas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight había logrado regular su respiración, ahora estaba recostada con su espalda sobre una roca, pero el oxígeno era cada vez menos y Bold Brave parecía estar en sus últimos momentos, más aun así, no se daba por vencida.

-Bold Brave…-murmuro Twilight.

-Tranquila…yo estoy bien…tu no hables, tienes que guardar la mayor cantidad posible de oxigeno-le indico Bold Brave sonriendo o al menos trato de hacerlo, no era fácil sonreír cuando tenías todo un techo a punto de caer sobre ti.

Repentinamente, el sonido de fuertes golpes captaron la atención de ambas, por un instante, sus esperanzar renacieron, pues pensaron que se trataba de Sunset y Arcee, Twilight casi había caído en la inconsciencia cuando la pared se derrumbó y dejo entrar más oxígeno.

-¡No encontraron!-grito Twilight contenta, pero su felicidad duro muy poco, ya que quien los había encontrado…

-Dejaran de dudar de mi lealtad después de todo, todos lo harán-dijo Starscream sonriendo de forma victoriosa, cuando su sonrisa dio paso a la sorpresa viendo a quienes acababa de encontrar-vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo de nuevo de una manera siniestra.

-¡Starscream!-gruño Bold Brave.

El Con ingreso al interior de la caverna, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde estaba Bold Brave, mientras que Twilight se escondía detrás de la Bot en busca de protección-Parece que te encuentras en una situación bastante aplastante mi estimada Bold Brave, esto sí que es una verdadera desgracia para ti, para mí, es la oportunidad de eliminar a un Autobot que ayuda a Optimus Prime-dijo Starscream y luego dirigió su vista hacia Twilight-y también mi oportunidad de deshacerme de una de sus mascotas-agrego con maldad.

Repentinamente, Bold Brave le dio un golpe con su cabeza, provocando que Starscream cayera al suelo aturdido-¡Corre Twilight!-grito con desesperación.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Vete maldita sea!-repitió Bold Brave y sin más opciones, Twilight salió esperando encontrar ayuda.

Starscream se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras veía con enfado a la Bot-Vas a pagar muy caro por eso, lo único que conseguiste con eso fue hacerme enojar y solo alargaste un poco más la vida de esa humana-dijo con maldad.

Twilight no se había ido muy lejos, salió a buscar algo con que volver y ayudar a Bold Brave, por suerte no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo ni muy lejos-¡Twilight!-la voz de Sunset se escuchó y la peli violeta sonrió.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight corriendo a su encuentro, al tiempo que Sunset bajaba de la máquina y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!-reconoció Sunset besándola, hecho que Twilight no tardo en corresponder, desafortunadamente, no había mucho tiempo para ello.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Sunset, Bold Brave está en peligro, Starscream la tiene a su merced y si no volvemos pronto…!-la peli fuego le puso un par de dedos en sus labios para callarla.

-Comprendo, pero la situación es más peligrosa que esa, ya que Megatron también está vivo y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en liberarse-informo Sunset al tiempo que subían al taladro-sujétate bien porque todavía no logro maniobrar bien esta cosa-advirtió Sunset y ambas se pusieron en marcha.

Pero no avanzaron mucho, cuando repentinamente, frente a ellas apareció un pie metálico, lo que provoco que Sunset frenara abruptamente, mientras la peli violeta se mantenía detrás de ella en búsqueda de protección, parecía que se habían encontrado con el mismo Megatron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aun sosteniendo el techo, Bold Brave no sabía qué hacer, mientras Starscream caminaba a los alrededores de la Bot-Esto sí que es una lamentable situación, bueno, más para ti que para mí, ya que ahora te tengo a mi merced, eso quiere decir que puedo acabar con tu existencia de una vez por todas y entregar tu cabeza a Megatron una vez que lo encuentre-.

-¡Pues vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, porque si me liquidas ahora ambos seremos aplastados!-gruño Bold Brave, quien pudo haber soltado el techo, sacrificándose para eliminar a Starscream, pero no podía hacer, ya que Megatron aun rondaba por la cueva y podía encontrarse con las chicas, eso no podía permitirlo.

-Aquí tenemos un dilema, podría salirme y disfrutar viendo como tus esfuerzos por evitar tu inevitable final ocurre o podría dispararte un misil, haciéndote pedazos y dejando que todo este lugar los deje sepultados por la eternidad, de un modo u otro, ambas cosas me satisfacen, así que veamos ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?-pregunto malignamente, cuando el sonido de un arma cargándose capto su atención, al voltear, se encontró con el rostro de Arcee.

-Yo que tú lo pensaba mejor-advirtió Arcee con una mirada bastante seria y que claramente indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

-¡Arcee!-grito Bold Brave contenta.

-Disculpa la tardanza, no fue fácil encontrarlas en este laberinto-explico Arcee sin dejar de apuntarle a Starscream-ahora Starscream, levanta las manos muy lentamente-ordeno la Bot.

Starscream solo pudo titubear y sin tener más opciones, hizo lo que Arcee le ordeno, tocando el techo y fue el momento en que Arcee le dio la señal a Bold Brave, quien finalmente bajo los brazos, sintiendo literalmente que se quitaba un peso de encima, mismo que ahora caía sobre Starscream.

-No vayas a descuidarte, porque todo el lugar te caerá encima-le dijo Bold Brave con ironía y burla, provocando que Starscream solo gimiera molesto y de dolor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, las cuatro chicas salieron de la cueva, claro que Sunset llevaba cargando a Twilight, pues la peli violeta aún no se recuperaba del todo y en cuanto sintió el aire fresco sobre su rostro fue como volver a la vida.

-Por fin, aire puro-dijo Twilight.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Arcee a Bold Brave, quien hizo algunos movimientos con sus brazos.

-Todavía me siento entumida, creo que Ratchet va a tener que revisarme cuando volvamos, en serio cargue por mucho tiempo todo ese peso sobre mí-dijo Bold Brave sonriendo con cansancio.

-Bulkhead y X Brawn estarían orgullosos de ti, después de todo, actuaste como toda una Wrecker-señalo Arcee sonriéndole con orgullo y Bold Brave sonrió.

Una vez que Sunset le dio a Twilight un trago de agua de una botella que llevaron, la peli violeta se recuperó un poco más, vaya que le hacía falta beber un poco de agua y sentir el aire del exterior, Sunset suspiro aliviada, le preocupaba que su novia tuviera algún tipo de secuela, por eso la llevaría con Fluttershy para asegurarse de que no era así.

-¿Ya se sienten mejor?-pregunto Arcee acercándose a ambas.

-Yo estoy bien, la que me preocupaba era Twilight, pero parece que ya se siente mejor-dijo Sunset.

-Bien, de todos modos lo mejor será que la lleves cargando hasta que regresemos, aunque yo puedo llevarlas a ambas si quieren-dijo Arcee.

-No creo que Twilight soporte un viaje en moto en estas condiciones, tendremos que caminar-señalo Sunset.

Bold Brave miro hacia la cueva-¿Qué haremos con Starscream? ¿Solo lo dejaremos ahí? Porque en mi opinión, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para destruirlo de una vez por todas-dijo Bold Brave.

Arcee se quedó pensando un momento en la propuesta de su amiga, realmente era cierta, era la oportunidad, pero…-¿Optimus lo destruiría?-pregunto Sunset con seriedad y ambas Bots se quedaron en silencio.

Era verdad, Optimus jamás destruiría a un enemigo que estuviera en una condición tan lamentable como la de Starscream, por lo que no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho-Pero…Optimus tampoco lo salvaría ¿o sí?-pregunto Bold Brave mirando a Arcee, quien guardo silencio un momento.

-Optimus lo salvaría, pero si su líder se encuentra ahí también, entonces deberíamos dejar que él se encargue de decidir su destino-sugirió Arcee.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello-afirmo Sunset.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-apoyo Bold Brave, mientras que Twilight rodaba los ojos.

Finalmente, las cuatro chicas se retiraron del lugar y pidieron un portal para volver a la base, así como también le pidieron a Fluttershy que se preparara para atender a Twilight, mientras Ratchet haría lo mismo con Bold Brave.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras que Starscream ahora estaba en el mismo predicamento en el que Bold Brave estuvo hace unos instantes, solo que a él le estaba costando poder mantener el techo sobre sus hombros cada vez más, fue cuando un sonido capto su atención y al voltear sonrió aliviado.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¡Gracias al Imperio que me encontró!-exclamo contento, pero Megatron solo se mantuvo viéndolo en silencio con aquellos dos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y Starscream comenzó a alarmarse-¡Yo no lo abandone amo, regrese para salvarlo!-declaro en tono de súplica.

-¿Salvarme?-pregunto Megatron mirando la situación en la que estaba Starscream, dándose cuenta de que ahora era él quien necesitaba ser salvado.

-¡Por favor amo, mire dentro de su Spark y verá que digo la verdad, mis intenciones eran nobles, volví para rescatarlo!-suplicaba Starscream, mientras que Megatron solo lo observaba-¡POR FAVOR! ¡LORD MEGATRON! ¡AMO! ¡APIADESE DE MI!-si Starscream hubiera podido, en esos momentos estaría de rodillas.

Megatron solo continuo en silencio y poco a poco, una sonrisa cargada de maldad aparecía en su metálico rostro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La aventura en la cueva ha terminado, pero Optimus continua incapacitado y los Decepticons pueden volver a atacar en cualquier momento"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Kuro Alter: **_es una de las cosas de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_eso será difícil, ahora está completamente entregado a la causa Decepticon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_es la arrogancia del ser humano, tendemos a creer que podemos controlarlo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya lo acabas de ver, Megatron casi liquida a Starscream, aunque al final quedo en la incertidumbre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, aunque Optimus Prime siempre verá la bondad en los humanos de un modo u otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_y ahora estuvo a punto de enviar a Starscream al depósito de chatarra, pero no lo consiguió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_solo que con Rod fue por sufrir un abandono y que yo recuerde los reprogramaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ciertamente, con Optimus en ese estado será muy difícil luchar contra los Decepticons cuando decidan atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y como acabas de ver, tener nuevos aliados y siervos más leales, han hecho que Megatron considere la eliminación de Starscream. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ahora que dices del pobre Starscream. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_al menos por ahora no ha ocurrido nada, pero eso pronto cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Kid Shooter: **_y a eso añádele cuando crean IA o juegan a ser dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_estas en lo cierto mi estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_de hecho es poco tiempo y toma en cuenta que Rod lo ataco con la guardia baja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soldado-Bladegunner8: **_para eso falta un tiempo, ya que todo eso comenzara cuando Shockwave regrese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_bueno, esta vez tu OC se vio en un terrible predicamento que por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Magician Rose, Karin Light, Snow Archer, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Andros Valgreen 4, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Moon-9214, Nahuel836, Kid Shooter, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Ant, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ichiro Rider, Hell Drago, Freedom Gundam 96, Speed Demon 24, Ryokan Shield, Berserk Inmortal, Abbacchio Leone, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	43. Emboscada

"_**Mientras Optimus se encuentra en recuperación, Sunset, Twilight, Arcee y Bold Brave fueron enviadas a una cueva a investigar una misteriosa energía detectada, pero no fueron las únicas en asistir, ya que Megatron también hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Starscream, al parecer, el temible tirano sabia de todos los intentos de Starscream por derrocarlo, así que se hartó de ello y decidió ponerle fin a su desleal Primer General, no obstante, al percatarse de los Autobots, comenzó a atacarlas de manera que provoco un derrumbe en el cual todos quedaron atrapados, mientras eso pasaba, Sunset se encontró por primera vez, frente a frente, cara a cara, con Megatron, quien la reto a eliminarlo ahora que se encontraba en una situación deplorable, pero Sunset se negó, pues sabía que Optimus jamás haría algo tan cobarde como eso, finalmente, todos consiguieron salir de la caverna y Starscream quedo entre la espada y la pared, esperando la ayuda de quien se disponía a eliminarlo por todos sus intentos de traición"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 43 Emboscada**

**Némesis**

Una conversación se estaba llevando a cabo o mejor dicho, Starscream estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un monologo-He sido bastante descuidado y sumamente tonto, no comprendía cual era mi lugar en el universo, pero finalmente lo he entendido y lo he aceptado; soy Starscream, primer general del imperio Decepticon, segundo al mando de este glorioso ejército y fiel sirviente de Lord Megatron, en su nombre venceremos a los Autobots y a todo aquel que intente interponerse en nuestro camino ¡Larga vida a Megatron! ¡Larga vida al Imperio!-anuncio alzando los brazos en señal de sumisión total hacia Megatron-gracias por escuchar, Soundwave-dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose, mientras Soundwave permanecía de pie y en total silencio.

Starscream se dirigió al centro de control, donde Megatron había mandado llamar a todos sus subordinados de alto rango, los únicos que faltaban eran Starscream y Soundwave, quienes aparecieron de inmediato.

-Lamento la tardanza Lord Megatron, estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con Soundwave-informo Starscrem con humildad.

-Bien, ahora que están todos reunidos tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Megatron.

-¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué mi señor?-pregunto Starscream.

-Con Optimus aun herido por el ataque tan eficiente de Hot Rod, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando, para liquidar a los Autobots de una vez por todas-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

-Comprendo, sin su líder sus fuerzas se han debilitado por completo-dijo Starscream comprensivo.

-El rey está en jaque, ahora solo hay que eliminar al resto de su ejército para conseguir el jaque mate-agrego Queen.

-Exacto y una vez que Optimus se quede sin tropas, las esperanzas de los planetas conquistados habrán desaparecido por completo, el momento de nuestra victoria es un hecho-afirmo Megatron formando un puño-solo necesitamos encontrar una forma de atraer a los Autobots al lugar donde será su tumba-expreso Megatron pensativo.

Repentinamente, Soundwave detecto la señal de una nueva reliquia, al tiempo que mostraba las coordenadas de la misma, al parecer esta se encontraba en Escocia, lo que significa que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar un ataque en contra de los Autobots y destruirlos de una vez por todas.

-Una nueva reliquia, creo que ya encontramos nuestra oportunidad, mi señor-señalo Nightshroud.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-¡Es como si el Universo mismo estuviera diciéndome que ha llegado el momento en que finalmente tome mi lugar como su legítimo gobernante!-declaro riéndose, mientras que Umbral solo observaba en silencio.

-No se preocupe mi señor, le aseguro que al final todo saldrá como usted lo ordeno-dijo Umbral de manera misteriosa, ya que estaba respondiendo a una voz que solo ella escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Airachnid se percató de ello y ahora tenía una mirada de sospecha, pero también una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que este iba a ser el día en que los Autobots conocerían su final, sería su última batalla con Arcee y se aseguraría de arrancarle la Spark, y tal vez, cuando esto termine, Optimus finalmente se resigne y lo convenza de que abandone a la humanidad para que huya junto con ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla Jurásica**

Dicho nombre le fue dado por Pinkie Pie y era el lugar donde los tres Dinobots vivían pacíficamente, cada uno dominando en un territorio en específico y solo reuniéndose para informarse entre ellos de alguna novedad o para ver a sus visitas más frecuentes; Fluttershy y Myra.

-Hola amigos Dinobots-saludo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, al tiempo que los tres Dinobots se acercaban a las chicas, al principio, los poderosos Dinobots no estaban contentos de que un par de humanas llegaran a su hogar, pero con el tiempo, esas dos llegaron a caerles muy bien.

-Cielos, parece que esta vez no van a intentar aplastarnos, eso quiere decir que ya debemos caerles bien-dijo Myra sonriendo de forma irónica, provocando que los Dinobots rugieran un poco.

-Por favor Myra, no los molestes, hoy hemos traído a un nuevo amigo-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo-saluden a Ángel-presento mostrando a un tierno conejito de color blanco, el cual al ver a los tres enormes dinosaurios metálicos, lanzo un grito de terror y salto de los brazos de Fluttershy, buscando refugio-¡Ángel!-grito Fluttershy, pero fue muy tarde y su conejito se ocultó entre las malezas.

-Creo que los Dinobots dan una muy fuerte primera impresión-dijo Myra sonriendo divertida, mientras que Fluttershy solo se reía de forma nerviosa y algo culpable.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Después de un tiempo, finalmente Soujiro apareció en la base de los Autobots, había estado estudiando el collar del que le hablaron en todo tipo de libros, pergaminos, etc. Pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada o ese fue el caso en los primeros días, ya que después de buscar de manera infructuosa, finalmente encontró algo que daba una respuesta, pero también generaba muchas otras preguntas.

Al parecer, en tiempos antes del Rey Arturo, un poderoso y temible dragón hizo acto de aparición en la Tierra, ese poderoso dragón tenía un poder destructivo sumamente impresionante, muchos caballeros intentaron derrotarlo y detener su senda de destrucción, pero todo fue en vano, fue entonces que un joven caballero descubrió la fuente de sus poderes, un misterioso cristal dorado que se encontraba en la cabeza de la inmensa bestia.

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente, el caballero consiguió destruir al dragón al clavar su espada en dicho cristal, el cielo se vio envuelto y relámpagos dorados, mismos que destruyeron todo a su paso, hasta que finalmente, tanto el caballero como el dragón desaparecieron en una poderosa explosión, lo único que quedo fue un pequeño trozo de aquel cristal, el cual aún irradiaba un inmenso poder, por ese motivo, para poder contenerlo, los alquimistas de aquellos tiempo elaboraron una forma de poder contener su poder.

-Con el paso de los años, dicho cristal se perdió en los confines del tiempo, hasta que fue descubierto en una expedición y al pensar que solo era un precioso adorno fue puesto a la venta en Londres-conto Soujiro.

-Ahí fue donde Discord lo compro-recordó Sunset, ya que fue en un tiempo en que Discord acudió a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo y le trajo ese precioso collar a su pequeño brillo de sol.

-Eso responde una pregunta, pero genera muchas más-señalo Kenneth-es decir ¿Cómo fue que el cristal perdió un fragmento? ¿Acaso fue por obra de ese caballero? Y de ser así ¿Por qué el otro pedazo no estuvo cerca del lugar?-.

-Ese es el misterio-reconoció Twilight pensativa.

Mientras que Ratchet seguía monitoreando el estado de Optimus, sus heridas ya estaban reparadas por completo, lo único que faltaba era esperar a que sus extremidades pudieran moverse adecuadamente.

-¡Prime!-la voz del Agente J se escuchó, pero se vio callado cuando vio al líder de los Autobots aun en tratamiento-veo que aún no está del todo recuperado-.

-Sus daños están casi reparados, es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda volver a levantarse-informo Ratchet.

-Pues es una lástima que no se haya recuperado ya, porque acabamos de recibir informes de que los Cons se encuentran en Escocia, no olviden sus faldas-indico J.

-Seguramente los Decepticons localizaron una nueva reliquia-dijo Side Burn y Bee emitió algunos sonidos.

-Es verdad, podría ser la quinta pieza del mapa-dedujo X Brawn pensativo.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos cuanto antes!-grito Bold Brave sabiendo que si perdían una sola pieza del mapa los Decepticons ganarían terreno sobre ellos.

-Normalmente no soy de los precavidos-intervino Airwing-pero esta vez tengo que objetar al respecto, Megatron es de los que saben aprovechar las oportunidad y esta es una que no dudara en aprovechar y no me refiero solo al hecho de que vaya por la reliquia-.

-Entonces ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Arcee cruzada de brazos.

-Quiero decir que él sabe que Optimus no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones en estos momentos, por lo tanto seguramente nos tendrá preparada una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a ese lugar llamado Escocia, sería muy tonto de nuestra parte ir solo un pequeño grupo, porque seguramente nos estará esperando con un gran ejército-explico Airwing.

Ratchet se quedó pensando un momento-Es verdad, por desgracia, Optimus no está en las mejores condiciones y esta es una oportunidad que él aprovechara ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Windblade?-pregunto mirando a la aludida.

Ya que Windblade había sido asignada por Optimus como la segunda al mando, después de todo, ella fue uno de sus comandantes de más alto rango durante la guerra por Cybertron y por tanto, era la mejor opción para ser la líder temporal.

-Opino que Airwing tiene razón, los Decepticons seguramente estarán esperando y un pequeño grupo será fácilmente vencido, iremos todos, Ratchet se quedara para cuidar de Optimus, espero que Soujiro quiera acompañarnos, al igual que Sunset, Twilight y Starlight, ya que ustedes tres serán los rostros humanos de la misión y podríamos necesitar del poder de Sunset y Arcee-ambas se vieron listas para hacer lo posible-el resto de ustedes quédense con Ratchet e informen a todos nuestros demás aliados, incluyendo a las Crystal Gems y al grupo de Whisper, podríamos necesitar su ayuda-.

-Entendido-dijo Kenneth-avisaremos también a Kamira y a Zero por si acaso-.

-Bien, es hora de trabajar Autobots, pase lo que pase debemos ser en extremo cuidadosos, ya que Optimus no podrá venir con nosotros esta vez-advirtió la Bot.

-En ese caso ¿no deberíamos pedirle ayuda también a los Dinobots?-pregunto Navi.

-Los Dinobots son nuestras mejores armas, pero también son demasiado llamativas y no podemos saber cuántos humanos haya por la zona, iremos solo nosotros, así como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight y creo que también el resto de las chicas, necesitaremos muchos rostros humanos-dijo Windblade y todas saltaron contentas.

-Lo siento querida, pero Fluttershy esta con Myra en la isla de los Dinobots-informo Rarity.

-Eso no tiene importancia por ahora, Agente J, por favor, asegúrese de que los humanos evacuen el lugar cuanto antes-pidió Windblade.

-Cuenta con ello-aseguro J disponiéndose a hacer algunas llamadas.

-Bien, es hora de irnos ¿alguna pregunta?-.

-Yo tengo una-dijo Kitt acercándose a Windblade-¿Qué quiso decir el Agente J con falda?-pregunto confundido.

Windblade mir se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado, por lo que se acercó a él y hablo lo más bajo que pudo-El Agente J es algo extraño, me parece que lo más apropiado es asentir y no hacer preguntas-explico Windblade y Kitt asintió.

-¡Todo listo Blade!-informo J.

-Muy bien ¡Autobots avancen!-indico Windblade al tiempo que Ratchet activaba el portal terrestre y les permitía a todos cruzar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Escocia**

La señal de la reliquia de Cybertron venia nada más y nada menos que del famoso Lago Ness, lugar donde según las leyendas habitaba un monstruo prehistórico perteneciente a la familia de los Plesiosauros, el cual debió haber sobrevivido durante millones de años en dicho lugar.

-Bienvenidos a Escocia-dijo Applejack.

-Estamos en una tierra llena de todo tipo de cosas rusticas y de comidas bastantes desagradables-dijo Rarity.

-No juzgues sin probar-regaño Applejack.

-Dime querida ¿comerías estomago de oveja relleno con carne?-pregunto Rarity y Applejack guardo silencio ante la pregunta de la modista-eso pensé-.

-Muévanse con precaución-indicio Windblade.

-No sé porque razón vine, esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo-gruño Soujiro desde el asiento trasero de Bulkhead.

-Nadie te invito a venir-dijo Bulkhead molesto y Starlight lo calmo.

-Parece que el Agente J hizo un gran trabajo evacuando a las personas, no veo a nadie por ninguna parte-dijo Twilight y Bee emitió sonidos de alivio.

-Eso no quiere decir que no debamos actuar con precaución-señalo Arcee, que llevaba a Sunset sobre ella.

Windblade y Airwing viajaban por aire buscando las reliquias-¿Alguna idea de cómo planea atacar Megatron?-pregunto Windblade.

-Solo te puedo decir que esperes lo inesperado, Megatron no es de los que ataca sin planear cuidadosamente sus movimientos, eso es algo que ya deberían saber, por algo se mantuvo invicto por siglos mientras fue gladiador en Cybertron-le recordó Airwing.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

La imponente nave de guerra se mantenía oculta sobre las nubes y a una altura que estaba muy por encima de ambos Autobots voladores-Parece que los Autobots han llegado ya, mi señor-informo Dark Storm.

-Entonces es el momento de lanzar el primer ataque-indico Megatron-que inicie el ataque aéreo-ordeno.

-En seguida mi señor ¡Equipo aéreo comiencen el ataque de inmediato!-ordeno Starscream y los Vehicons del tipo volador, así como también los Insecticons se lanzaron a la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Windblade y Airwing continuaban volando cuando repentinamente escucharon un fuerte sonido que venía desde las nubes, fue cuando sus enemigos aparecieron-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Windblade-¡Cuidado Airwing!-.

El ex Decepticon esquivo los disparos de varios Vehicons y contraataco con su propio fuego, al tiempo que Windblade también se unía a la batalla, disparando en el cielo, dichos disparos eran vistos hasta tierra firme.

-¡Hay problemas!-exclamo Prowl al ver las explosiones en el cielo.

-¡Chatarra, los Decepticons están atacando a Windblade y a Airwing!-gruño Arcee.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-grito Bulkhead.

-¿Por qué no se olvidan de ellos y se preocupan por ustedes?-pregunto Hot Rod haciendo acto de aparición junto a Knock Out, Break Down y varios Vehicons de clase terrestre.

-¡Rod!-gruño Side Burn al verlo.

-Que no quede ninguno con vida-dijo Hot Rod y los soldados comenzaron el ataque contra los Autobots.

-Vaya, realmente debes odiarlos mucho ahora para atreverte a decir eso-dijo Knock Out sonriendo divertido.

-Eso es lo menos que se merecen, acaben con todos, pero déjenme a Side Burn-dijo Hot Rod sin compasión alguna, al tiempo que las tropas comenzaban a atacar, rápidamente, los Autobots se transformaron y ordenaron a las chicas que buscaran un refugio donde esconderse, al tiempo que Soujiro también se preparaba para unirse a la batalla.

-¡Ratchet! ¡Airwing tenía razón, los Cons nos tendieron una emboscada, necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes…!-Arcee fue derribada por un ataque sorpresivo, mismo que vino de Airachnid.

-Hola Arcee, que gusto me da verte de nuevo, aunque esta vez será por última vez-dijo Airachnid con maldad.

-¡Sigue soñando Airachnid!-Arcee se colocó en guardia y se lanzó a la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Acompañado de Starscream, Soundwave, Dark Storm, Umbral y Queen, Megatron observaba lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla-Todo está saliendo según lo planeado-dijo Starscream sonriendo.

-Los peones están cayendo, es cuestión de tiempo para que las torres, los caballos y alfiles también tengan el mismo resultado-dijo Queen.

-No, aún falta mucho para ello-dijo Megatron-después de todo, los Autobots tienen un arma secreta que aún no ha sido revelada, Soundwave, espero que todo esté preparado para su llegada-dijo Megatron y el aludido asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su amo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Side Burn y Hot Rod también comenzaron una devastadora batalla, en la cual ambos estaban bastante igualados-¿Qué pasa Rod? ¿No vas a usar la armadura que obtuviste en Florida?-cuestiono Side Burn mirándolo con rabia.

-¡Lo haría, pero quiero tener el placer de arrancarte la Spark con mis propias manos!-declaro Hot Rod luchando con ferocidad con quien fuera alguna vez su mejor amigo.

Bee no soportaba ver aquella escena y se dispuso a intervenir, cuando repentinamente, Knock Out lo ataco, al tiempo que Bulkhead peleaba contra Break Down, el resto de los Autobots se defendía como podía de sus constantes atacantes, pero también debían recordar que había una reliquia que buscar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet observaba todo lo que estaba pasando desde la base-¡Malditos Cons, están atacando como todos unos cobardes!-gruño J al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Tenemos que enviarles ayuda cuanto antes! ¡Necesito comunicarme con Fluttershy de inmediato, es hora de recurrir a los Dinobots!-expreso el doctor sabiendo que ellos eran la última esperanza para sus amigos en esos momentos, mientras que en su capsula de recuperación, Optimus permanecía inerte o al menos eso parecía, ya que repentinamente, sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña, como si de alguna manera, el noble líder de los Autobots estuviera al tanto de la situación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla**

Fluttershy y Myra habían decidido hacer un pequeño picnic en la isla, disfrutando del clima y de la compañía de los enormes Dinobots, que solo las miraban sin comprender del todo como no se asustaban con ellos, repentinamente, el celular de Fluttershy sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Ratchet?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-"Fluttershy, necesitamos que los Dinobots se unan cuanto antes a la batalla, los demás están en grave peligro y con Optimus en estas condiciones, ellos son la última esperanza"-informo Ratchet con un tono de voz que claramente indicaba lo mala que era la situación.

-Parece que ellos ya están listos para ir a la acción-señalo Myra viendo que los tres Dinobots estaban rugiendo con ferocidad ansiosos por ir a la batalla.

-"Bien, activare el Portal Terrestre de inmediato"-informo Ratchet activándolo y haciendo que apareciera frente a los Dinobots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Escocia**

La batalla contra los Decepticons iba muy mal para los Autobots, quienes también estaban haciendo esfuerzos por localizar la reliquia, Kitt trataba de ayudar, cuando repentinamente, Karr apareció detrás de él, dándole una patada por sorpresa y derribarlo, más el nuevo Autobot no tardo en levantarse.

-¿Karr?-.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?-pregunto el aludido con crueldad-¡Ahora formo parte del ejército más poderoso del Universo, así que ya es momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas!-declaro sonriendo.

-Estás loco por haberte unido a un ejército que solo quiere destruir el Universo-dijo Kitt molesto por ello.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Realmente tenemos mucho en común!-declaro lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, mientras los demás Autobots también estaban en sus respectiva batallas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-gruño Rainbow molesta por aquel repentino ataque de los Decepticons.

-¡Ahora lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlos es buscar esa reliquia!-declaro Applejack.

-Lo siento mocosas, pero eso es algo que no voy a permitir-dijo Nightshroud haciendo acto de aparición ante ellas.

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-¿Qué crees que quiero?-pregunto Nightshroud con un tono de voz que indicaba obviedad-quiero vengarme y hacerte pagar por la humillación que me diste en aquel lugar, me hiciste quedar muy mal ante Lord Megatron y ahora lo pagaras caro-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

Soujiro dio algunos pasos al frente y lo encaro-Si las quieres vas a tener que vértelas conmigo-dijo colocándose en guardia, más Sunset lo detuvo.

-Espera, deja que yo me encargue de este sujeto-pidió la peli fuego.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sunset!-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

-Por favor, confíen en mí, no puedo explicarlo, pero siento que puedo hacer esto-dijo Sunset-ustedes vayan a buscar la reliquia y por favor, protege a Twilight a toda costa-pidió la peli fuego mirando a Soujiro.

El guerrero miro a la chica sin estar completamente seguro de ello, pero había algo en la mirada de la peli fuego que le decía que estaba hablando en serio, realmente parecía que podía hacerse cargo de la situación, por lo que asintió y les indico a las demás que lo siguieron.

Twilight no quería irse, pero una mirada de Sunset le indico que estaría bien, más la peli violeta estaba comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento, pero decidió creer en su pareja y acompaño a los demás, quedando Sunset y Nightshroud frente a frente.

-Se ve que estas ansiosa por morir, pero eso está bien para mí, ahora te hare pagar por aquella humillación-aseguro mirándola con enfado.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sunset colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que cambiaba su pistola a modo espada, mientras que sujetaba con su otra mano el collar que tenía, no podía explicarlo, pero sentía que algo podría hacer, que podría mantener una pelea contra ese sujeto, solo esperaba que eso también ayudara a que Arcee se transformara, porque en serio les podría ser de mucha ayuda.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los demás Autobots estaban esperando que los refuerzos llegaran en cualquier momento, pero no había señal alguna de ellos, repentinamente, un portal se abrió y de este emergieron los Dinobots, rugiendo con ferocidad y listos para la acción.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Hot Rod sorprendido por aquella repentina aparición.

-¡Los refuerzos que nos ayudaran a detenerte en estos momentos!-declaro Side Burn sonriendo.

Sin transformarse, los Dinobots arremetieron contra los Decepticons, atacándolos de manera sumamente violenta e inesperada, los Vehicons no eran capaces de frenar el poder tan devastador que tenían los poderosos Dinobots, definitivamente estos eran las mejores armas de los Autobots.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron y sus tropas observaban lo que pasaba en esos momentos-¡Esos reptiles tan odiosos finalmente llegaron!-gruño Starscream molesto por ver que estaban comenzando a perder el control de la batalla.

-Entonces es el momento de darles un golpe sumamente inesperado-señalo Megatron y Soundwave asintió, activando la trampa que prepararon para los Dinobots.

Los cañones del Némesis se movieron y apuntaron en dirección de los Dinobots, disparando tres rayos de energía que al aparecer de la nada, obligaron a los Dinobots a agruparse y quedar atrapados en una jaula de energía, misma que se alimentaba con Energon y por tanto, intentar liberarse de dicha trampa era quedarse sin energía.

-¡Los Dinobots están en peligro!-exclamo Bold Brave antes de ser derribada por un disparo de los Vehicons.

Arcee tampoco estaba muy bien, siendo atrapada por varias de las telarañas de Airachnid, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo, mientras la Bot luchaba por liberarse de la trampa en la que estaba atrapada, los demás Autobots comenzaron a ser vencidos por la superioridad numérica.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Arcee ante esto.

-¿Qué sucede Arcee? ¿No piensas transformarte acaso?-pregunto Airachnid sonriendo con maldad y Arcee gruño, mentiría si dijera que no lo había intentado, pero no lograba descubrir cómo hacerlo y Sunset también estaba ocupada.

En el aire, Windblade y Airwing tampoco iban muy bien-¡Los demás están en problemas!-grito Airwing-¡Aunque nosotros no estamos mejor!-.

-¡Y se pondrá peor!-fue cuando Megatron apareció transformado en su forma de jet, embistiendo con fuerza a Windblade y derribándola, la Bot apenas consiguió transformarse a tiempo para evitar que el daño fuera mayor.

-¡Windblade! ¡Pagaras por eso!-declaro Airwing, pero fue derribado por un disparo de Starscream, cayendo también.

Amo y siervo descendieron, transformándose a sus formas robóticas para ver la batalla-Parece mi señor, que su plan está saliendo a la perfección-observo Starscream.

-El fin de los Autobots está cada vez más cerca y sin ellos, será cuestión de tiempo para que Optimus caiga también-sentencio Megatron sonriendo con crueldad y victoria.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Los Autobots se encuentran ahora en una terrible situación ¿será este el fin de los defensores de la libertad y la victoria total del malvado Megatron?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_y nuevamente hay una situación peligrosa para los Autobots, en especial sin su líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_siempre he pensado que en todas sus versiones, Megatron es demasiado paciente con Starscream. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es cierto, pero Sunset recordó que Optimus nunca la habría terminado de esa manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por ahora es un ataque a gran escala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_que lo deje en el misterio, después de todo, es una de las curiosidades de Megatron, su paciencia con Starscream. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_al menos ellas se escudaron ante la idea de que Megatron también se encontraba ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_aunque también es un riesgo sumamente grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ahora los Autobots están en un terrible predicamento ante sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_eso es cierto, ninguno de ellos habría acabado con ese villano de esa manera tan cobarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_los OC ya han finalizado y ahora podemos continuar con el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Andros Valgreen 4, Franco, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Espadachín de la Luz, Lobo Plateado 2541, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	44. Furia

"_**Mientras Optimus aún se encuentra en reparación, Megatron decidió que era el momento oportuno para lanzar un ataque contra los Autobots, ya que sin su líder, ellos estaban completamente indefensos, para su suerte, una nueva reliquia se activó y por tanto, era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su trampa mortal, los Autobots acudieron a Escocia, donde se registró la energía de la reliquia, pero nunca se esperaron la gran emboscada que Megatron les tenía preparada, atacándolos por distintos flancos y debilitándolos poco a poco, la única esperanza que tenían para salvarse eran los Dinobots, así que Ratchet llamo a Fluttershy, quien se encontraba con ellos en ese momento para pedirle que los enviara cuanto antes al campo de batalla, al principio, parecía que la situación cambiaba, pero Megatron ya tenía un plan para atrapar a los poderosos Dinobots y dejar una vez más indefensos a los Autobots, la situación es increíblemente critica, de seguir así, los Autobots podrían encontrar su fin"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 44 Furia**

La batalla en Escocia no iba nada bien, al menos, no para los Autobots y mientras las chicas, acompañadas por Soujiro se dirigían a buscar la reliquia, no pudieron evitar darse cuenta del gran peligro en el que estaban sus amigos del espacio.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Los Dinobots también han sido capturados!-exclamo Rainbow sumamente alarmada de ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Ahora la mejor manera que tenemos para ayudarlos es localizando esa reliquia antes de que los Decepticons se apoderen de ella!-indico Applejack.

Twilight pensaba lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su amada peli fuego y ni qué decir del hecho de que por más que trataba, no podía quitarse aquel extraño presentimiento que oprimía su corazón y más.

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?-pregunto Rarity notando el comportamiento de Twilight.

-Si…estoy bien, démonos prisa en encontrar esa reliquia-indico la peli violeta y el grupo asintió.

-Y será mejor no perder el tiempo, ya que por lo que veo, los Dinobots también están en problemas-señalo Soujiro, mientras los tres Dinobots luchaban por liberarse de aquella trampa en la que cayeron.

-¡Espero que lleguemos a tiempo entonces!-gruño Starlight igual de preocupada que todos los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset y Nightshroud peleaban de manera bastante pareja, hecho que sorprendió al comandante Decepticon, era cierto que esa humana no era ordinaria, debido a que consiguió que Arcee alcanzara un nivel nunca antes visto, pero de eso a pelear exactamente a su mismo nivel, definitivamente no tenía sentido.

-¿Quién eres en realidad mocosa? ¿Cómo puedes pelear de ese modo contra mí?-pregunto Nightshroud con tono serio.

-Solo soy una simple humana-respondió Sunset con total sinceridad.

-¡No juegues! ¡Un simple humano jamás podría pelear de ese modo, aunque eso no importa, después de todo, su derrota es casi un hecho!-sentencio Nightshroud refiriéndose al hecho de que todos los Autobots estaban en un gran peligro, incluyendo Arcee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Observando todo a distancia, Megatron sonreía complacido, la victoria estaba al alcance y los Dinobots estaban atrapados en su trampa-¡Dark Storm, es el momento de ponerle fin a esos reptiles de una vez por todas!-ordeno Megatron.

-¡Entendido mi Lord! ¡Insecticons! ¡Comiencen el ataque!-ordeno Dark Storm, quien estaba volando sobre la batalla esperando la orden de su señor, descendiendo a gran velocidad, junto con Hardshell, Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor, así como también un gran número de Insecticons-¡Fuego!-ordeno y los disparos comenzaron a llover sobre los Dinobots.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo disparando.

Starscream se acercó a su amo-Lord Megatron, no soy nadie para cuestionar su infinita sabiduría, pero ¿no cree que deberíamos concentrarnos en recuperar la reliquia?-pregunto Starscream.

-Todo a su tiempo Starscream, todo a su tiempo, una vez que nos deshagamos de los Autobots, conseguirla será un juego de niños-explico Megatron.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-grito Windblade apareciendo y atacando al tirano, quien bloqueo el ataque de la Bot con su brazo-¡Chatarra!-.

-En serio que eres patética-gruño Megatron dándole una patada con fuerza, provocando que rodara por el suelo.

-Deje que yo me encargue de ella, mi señor-dijo Starscream disponiéndose a liquidar a Windblade.

-¡No lo creo!-grito Airwing apareciendo y derribando a Starscream.

-¡Tu!-bramo Starscream molesto.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Starscream!-declaro colocándose en guardia, mientras el Con se lanzaba contra él para comenzar la batalla.

Windblade se levantó y arremetió contra Megatron, pero a pesar de ser una gran guerrera, no se comparaba en nada con el poder del tirano que alguna vez fuera el campeón de todos los gladiadores en Cybertron, siendo derribada más de una vez, mientras los Dinobots seguían recibiendo los disparos de los Insecticons.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet golpeo con fuerza los controles de la consola, sintiéndose terriblemente impotente-¡Están apaleándolos!-grito J alarmado-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-.

-¿Qué paso con Zero, Karmira y Jack Sparrow?-pregunto Odd alarmado.

-¿Jack Sparrow?-pregunto Spike mirando al rubio confundido.

-Ya sabes, el pirata que conocieron en esa isla-señalo Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Ese es Keith!-lo regaño y el rubio hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Los tres están listos, al igual que las Crystal Gems, pero hemos empleado demasiada energía en los portales que ya solo queda para enviar uno más al campo de batalla-explico Ratchet.

-¿Solo uno más?-pregunto Fluttershy, quien volvió a la base con Myra, ya que la chica no quería exponer a Fluttershy a que volviera a ver a Lucy en aquellas condiciones.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de los portales de las Gemas?-pregunto Myra.

-Por desgracia, el portal más cercano al campo de batalla en Escocia está a unos 30 kilómetros, aun dirigiéndose en ese portal no llegaran a tiempo-respondió Ratchet-¡Chatarra! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo y el portal tardara unos minutos en cargarse por completo de nuevo!-.

-Entonces envíame a mí-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear, vieron a Optimus de pie.

-¡Prime!-grito J entre aliviado y preocupado, ya que se podía ver que el Autobot todavía no estaba recuperado por completo.

-¡Optimus, no debiste salir, tienes que descansar para…!-.

-No viejo amigo, lo que tengo que hacer es ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos, ellos están en peligro y necesitan apoyo cuanto antes, debo ser yo quien vaya-dijo Optimus avanzando hacia la entrada del portal.

-¡Pero Optimus!-grito Ratchet tratando de detenerlo.

-No hay tiempo para discutir viejo amigo, nuestros amigos nos necesitan y no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-respondió Optimus con tono autoritario y Ratchet finalmente cedió.

-De acuerdo Optimus, pero ten cuidado-pidió Ratchet preparándose para activar el Portal Terrestre una vez más.

Fluttershy dio varios pasos hacia Optimus, se podía notar la preocupación en sus tiernos ojos y miro al Prime con los mimos, demostrando preocupación y suplica-Tranquila, regresare con bien-le aseguro.

-Portal Terrestre activado-informo Ratchet abriéndolo.

-Buena suerte Prime-le deseo J haciendo un saludo militar, al tiempo que Optimus lo cruzaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Escocia**

La batalla o mejor dicho, masacre continuaba, los Autobots estaban en serios problemas, Arcee no era capaz de transformarse y fue cuando vio que todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Sunset estaban en graves problemas, solo podía encomendarse a Primus y esperar que de alguna manera, un milagro ocurriera.

Como si el creador de la vida y el orden la hubiera escuchado, un portal se abrió y Optimus Prime hizo acto de aparición, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban atrapados los Dinobots.

-¡Es Optimus Prime!-exclamo Hardshell al ver aparecer al líder enemigo.

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Atáquenlo, pero tráiganlo con vida, Lord Megatron quiere tener el placer de destruirlo con sus propias manos!-ordeno Dark Storm.

Mientras la mitad de la colmena continuaba atacando a los Dinobots, la otra mitad se separó y comenzó su ataque contra Optimus, quien pese a no estar del todo recuperado, esquivo todos sus ataques, acercándose cada vez más a los Dinobots, quienes voltearon al ver al líder de los Autobots acercarse a ellos, Optimus no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ningún plan, simplemente actuó por instinto, dando un salto y activando su espada, golpeo con fuerza el rayo de energía que mantenía atrapados a los Dinobots, provocando una explosión que lo lanzo por los aires, pero que al mismo tiempo, consiguió liberar a los tres poderosos Dinobots.

-¡Optimus!-grito Grimlock al ver eso y rápidamente, corrió hacia su líder, acompañado por sus dos compañeros.

-¡Optimus Prime libero a los robots lagartos!-exclamo Waspanaitor.

-¡No te preocupes por ello, al hacerlo solo se dañó más, esta es la oportunidad para atraparlo y acabar con esos odiosos Dinobots!-ordeno Dark Storm y sus tropas asintieron, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, mientras Optimus caía hacia el suelo, los tres Dinobots se acercaban a él, finalmente, dieron un salto para alcanzar al noble líder de los Autobots y que luchaba por la libertad de todos, repentinamente, ocurrió un suceso inesperado.

**(****www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4)**

Los ojos de Optimus y de los tres Dinobots brillaron de una manera sumamente intensa-¡Transformar y Combinar!-activo Optimus, al tiempo que los Dinobots rugían con ferocidad, comenzando el proceso por el que se transformaban, pero no a sus modos robots.

Grimlock se separó por completo, su cabeza de Tyrannosaurio se conectó al pecho de Optimus, al tiempo que su cola se unía al brazo izquierdo, convirtiéndose en un brazo taladro, sus piernas y demás partes del cuerpo se conectaron al resto del armazón de Optimus, mientras que Kirax volaba a los alrededores, para después unirse también al pecho de Optimus, conectándose a la cabeza de dinosaurio de Grimlock, liberando al mismo tiempo un casco que se conectó a la cabeza de Optimus, dándole la apariencia de tener una corona dorada, finalmente, Slug lanzo un rugido y dando un salto, se conectó al brazo derecho de Optimus, convirtiéndose en un Tricero Puño.

-¡Optimus Prime Modo Jurásico!-invoco Optimus listo con su nueva modalidad para darle batalla a los Decepticons.

-¡Se han conectado!-exclamo Dark Storm sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Con esa nueva forma, Optimus también obtuvo un par de propulsores en su espalda que le permitió volar hacia los enemigos, al tiempo hacia girar su brazo taladro, lanzando un devastador golpe contra la colmena, derribando a una gran cantidad de Insecticons e incluso algunos Vehicons, Waspanaitor entre ellos.

-¡WASPANAITOR ESTA CAYENDO DE NUEVO!-grito cayendo en giros sin control.

-Santo cielos que pulmones tiene-dijo Optimus, al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de Hardshell con su Tricero Puño.

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono el Insecticon.

-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!-respondió Optimus al tiempo que la boca de Grimlock en su pecho se abría-¡Bola de Fuego!-invoco lanzando una potente llamarada contra su atacante, el cual salió disparado hacia los cielos, antes de comenzar a caer.

-¡Lord Megatron, tenemos un problema!-grito Dark Storm alarmada.

Megatron, quien tenía a Windblade contra las cuerdas recibió el llamado de Dark Storm y miro hacia el cielo-¿Qué está pasando allá?-cuestiono tratando de enfocar la vista hacia un misterioso objeto que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con seriedad, al tiempo que el objeto se veía cada vez más cerca y fue cuando lo vio-¡Optimus!-exclamo sorprendido por la nueva forma de su mortal enemigo.

-¡Ptero Boomerang!-invoco Optimus lanzando la parte de Kirax que se conectó a la cabeza de Grimlock como dicha arma, golpeando con fuerza a Megatron repetidamente, antes de que finalmente, el tirano fuera lanzado hacia el lago, cayendo al mismo.

Todas las batallas se detuvieron cuando notaron la presencia de Optimus-¿Qué rayos es eso?-cuestiono Nightshroud al ver al líder de los Autobots.

-¡Optimus!-exclamo Sunset sonriendo contenta, al tiempo que sus amigas también veían la aparición del noble líder de los Autobots aparecer con un nuevo modo, mientras que Pinkie Pie sostenía la recién descubierta reliquia.

-¿Ese es Optimus?-exclamo Prowl sorprendido de ver la apariencia de su líder.

Arcee también sonreía feliz de ver a su líder en acción y Airachnid solo se quedó muda, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, con Megatron en el agua, Optimus fijo su atención en Starscream, el cual se alarmo mucho.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-gritaba Starscream disparando de manera desesperada contra Optimus, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútil-¡OH NO! ¡ME ATRAPO! ¡SUELTAME!-exigió en tono autoritario y fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Si tanto insistes-dijo Optimus con tono calmado.

-¡No espera! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡No me sueltes! ¡Odio el agua!-grito Starscream antes de que Optimus lo soltara y provocara que Starscream cayera también al lago que según las leyendas, era el lugar del mitológico monstruo.

-¡Ese idiota, en su desesperación se le olvido que él podía volar!-gruño Nightshroud al ver eso, para luego mirar a Optimus-¡Tuviste suerte!-expreso retirándose del lugar, dejando a Sunset con mirada bastante seria.

Todos los participantes de ese conflicto observaban impresionados al nuevo Optimus Prime, el cual se mantenía en el aire esperando ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de los Decepticons, pero ninguno podía salir de su asombro.

-Increíble-dijo Hot Rod impresionado.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Quieres seguir peleando?-pregunto Side Burn y por toda respuesta, Rod se transformó y escapo, no paso mucho tiempo para que todos los demás Decepticons también se retiraran, Airachnid lo hizo volviendo a girar para perforar la tierra.

-Claro, bajo tierra, que original-gruño Arcee disponiéndose a seguirla, pero Bee la detuvo-tienes razón, no es el momento-reconoció la Bot.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Pinkie Pie emocionada-¡Optimus Prime ha salvado el día!-.

-Quien diría que podía hacer eso-observo Applejack sonriendo-me quito el sombrero ante él-.

Twilight también estaba feliz, la batalla termino y obtuvieron la reliquia, que era la sexta parte del mapa perdido, ya solo faltaba uno más para completarlo, pero aún tenía un mal presentimiento, no obstante, decidió ignorarlo, ya que ahora todo estaba bien.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que los Decepticons se retiraron, los Autobots pudieron reagruparse para revisar sus daños, afortunadamente, no eran muy serios y obtuvieron la reliquia, pero lo más importante, alababan a Optimus por su modo alterno, justo después de que los Dinobots volvieran a su isla, a ellos en serio les encantaba su hogar.

-Eso fue algo sorprendente Optimus, no imaginábamos que podrías hacer eso-dijo Navi sorprendido.

-No estaba seguro de si funcionaria-reconoció Optimus.

-¿Qué fue exactamente?-pregunto Windblade.

-Es el arma definitiva de los Dinobots, en caso de que los Decepticons pudieran superar sus poderes se activara ese mecanismo como último recurso, combinándose a mi cuerpo para formar a un guerrero de inmenso poder, el problema es que la energía que se emplea es demasiada y fácilmente puede dejarnos muy agotados, por eso solo puede usarse una vez antes de volver a tener energía para volver a realizarla-explico Optimus.

-Y por eso no la habían usado, tiene sentido-reconoció Prowl comprendiendo lo que su líder decía.

-Quiero decirles que lamento mucho que hayan tenido que lidiar con esto solos, pero lo hicieron muy bien y gracias a nuestros amigos, ahora tenemos la sexta parte del mapa-señalo Optimus sonriendo.

-Lo que significa que solo falta una más y tendremos en nuestras manos un poder que nos ayude a terminar con la guerra-dijo Bold Brave emocionada.

-Bueno, al menos hoy le mostraron a Megatron quien es el verdadero rey del universo-dijo Rainbow-en serio, te convertiste en todo un rey, porque ese casco tuyo parecía una corona-.

-Ya déjalo en paz dulzura-dijo Applejack y el grupo se rio, con excepción de Optimus, definitivamente era un momento sumamente tranquilo y feliz después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Repentinamente, Megatron emergió del lago en su modo de jet, captando la atención de todos-¡Megatron!-exclamo Optimus alarmado.

El tirano dio un giro en el aire y descendió en picada hacia ellos, al tiempo que cargaba energía en su cañón y la disparaba en un poderoso rayo, lo que provoco que todos lo esquivaran rápidamente, al tiempo que protegían a sus amigos humanos, el ataque provoco una explosión y un derrumbe.

Mientras Megatron se transformaba para poder ver la destrucción que causo, poco a poco, las cosas se calmaron y los Autobots, así como los humanos se levantaron algo aturdidos, Optimus encaro a Megatron con molestia, pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos, quienes se levantaron con las chicas y Soujiro en sus brazos.

-Me siento humillado-gruño Soujiro por haber sido salvado por Bulkhead.

-Podrías ser un poco más agradecido-señalo Bulkhead molesto.

-Sunset ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Arcee con la aludida en sus brazos.

-Descuida, estoy bien, pero ¿Dónde está Twilight?-pregunto buscando por todos lados a su princesa, repentinamente, Bee se levantó, su cuerpo estaba temblando y se veía que estaba algo asustado, a pesar de estar de espaldas.

-Bee ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Side Burn al notar la actitud de su amigo y cuando Bee volteo, descubrieron que en sus manos llevaba a una inerte Twilight, quien al parecer había sido alcanzada por una piedra en medio de la explosión, además de que recibió de lleno un poco de la ráfaga de energía de Megatron, ahora sangraba de la cabeza y era sostenía en brazos de Bee, quien la miraba con angustia.

Sunset quedo en shock ante aquella visión y ni que decir de sus amigas, mientras que Optimus abría mucho los ojos, horrorizado ante aquella visión-¡TWILIGHT!-grito Sunset corriendo a su lado, seguida por Arcee.

-¡Esta respirando, pero apenas lo hace!-revelo la Bot, mientras sostenía a la peli violeta, pues Bee estaba en total shock.

Megatron se rio ante eso-¡Vaya, esperaba acabar con algunos insectos y termine aplastando a un insecto!-declaro riéndose con crueldad.

Bee se enfureció ante ello y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Megatron, pero Side Burn lo detuvo a tiempo, mientras que Sunset-Tu… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-bramo disponiéndose a acabarlo, mientras el collar reaccionaba a sus emociones, hecho que el tirano noto, más Bold Brave la detuvo antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, pues Arcee sintió algo extraño en ese momento.

Fue cuando Optimus cruzo miradas con Megatron, quien solo sonreía-¿Qué harás ahora viejo amigo?-pregunto con maldad-tal vez tengas la reliquia, pero yo obtuve algo de este sitio-y fue cuando el Némesis apareció, sacando del lago lo que parecía ser un enorme cristal de Energon de color violeta oscuro, eso capto la atención de Optimus, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

-Ratchet ¿el Portal Terrestre ya está cargado?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-"Totalmente"-.

-Entonces actívalo cuanto antes-indico Optimus sin decir nada más y con un tono de voz que claramente decía que algo malo estaba pasando, Ratchet dedujo que quizás habían herido a un miembro del equipo, pero él creía que fue un Autobot.

El portal se abrió y todos lo cruzaron, pero antes de irse, Optimus le lanzo una última mirada de furia a Megatron, que solo sonreía en todo momento por lo que acababa de hacer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

En cuanto los Autobots aparecieron, se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y fue cuando Arcee apareció sosteniendo a…-¡TWILIGHT!-gritaron Fluttershy y Spike espantados.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ratchet alarmado de ver a la chica en esas condiciones.

-¡Megatron! ¡Eso paso!-respondió Arcee con frialdad y furia, mientras las chicas trataban de calmar y consolar a Sunset, aunque Rainbow también estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ratchet rápidamente dio indicaciones, pero tristemente y para su gran frustración, todos sus conocimientos y herramientas médicas eran inútiles, puesto que él se especializaba en Autobots no en humanos, por un golpe de suerte, J reacciono a tiempo.

-¡Llamare a L!-aviso tecleando el número de ese agente.

-¡La Agente L podrá ser doctora! ¿Pero sabrá algo de los efectos del Energon en el cuerpo humano?-pregunto Ratchet cada vez más desesperado de no poder hacer nada.

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre el cuerpo humano?-cuestiono Rainbow mirándolo molesta y Ratchet guardo silencio, no conocían a la tal L, pero si podía ayudar a Twilight, entonces que se apresuraran en llamarla.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el portal volviera a abrirse, dando paso a una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello rubio y corto, mirada algo severa y que llevaba un traje similar al de J, solo que en vez de pantalón llevaba una falda y además una bata blanca, así como un maletín.

-¡Que gusto que hayas llegado L!-exclamo J.

-¿Dónde está la paciente?-pregunto y rápidamente la llevaron con Twilight, L incluso ignoro la presencia de tantos humanos en la base de los Autobots.

-¡La he escaneado y revisado, pero aun no logro…!-.

-¡Si no estabilizo a esta chica no sobrevivirá!-grito L con fastidio y Ratchet guardo silencio, mientras todos esperaban angustiados, Sunset estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa y ni que decir de Bee, quien finalmente lanzo un golpe contra la pared con mucha furia y rabia.

-¡Bee! ¡Contrólate!-grito Arcee apareciendo-¿Crees que yo no entiendo cómo te sientes tú o Sunset? ¡Pero alterándose no van a ayudar a Twilight y ahora mismo, ella los necesita a ambos!-.

Ratchet se apartó y también comenzó a golpear la pared sintiéndose totalmente inútil, fue cuando Optimus se acercó a su amigo-Tranquilo Ratchet-pidió Optimus.

-¡Maldito sea mi orgullo Cybertroniano! ¡Aceptamos a estos humanos en nuestras vidas y no me preocupe por aprender más sobre su ciencia o…medicina!-reconoció sintiéndose culpable e inútil en poder ayudar a Twilight.

-Cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos para continuar y ahora mismo, necesitas estar tranquilo viejo amigo, Twilight te necesita tanto como a los demás-señalo Optimus mirando a Twilight con preocupación.

-Y yo…comienzo a necesitarla-reconoció Ratchet, para luego acercarse a ayudar en todo lo que podía a L, tratando de evitar que Twilight cruzara al Otro Mundo.

Fueron dos angustiosas horas, en las que L hizo todo lo humanamente posible, con ayuda de Ratchet, quien siguiendo las indicaciones de la doctora, logro hacer algo por la peli violeta, finalmente, la Agente L y el buen doctor lograron salvar la vida de Twilight, pero necesitaría descansar un poco y habría que informarle a los padres de Twilight evitando decirles sobre el asunto de los Autobots, no sería sencillo, pero debían hacerlo.

Cuando Sunset pudo verla, literalmente se echó a llorar sobre ella, temblando de miedo ante la idea de perderla, en serio se había asustado y mucho, Arcee la miro con tristeza y compasión, sabiendo muy bien lo que su amiga debió sentir en ese momento, por suerte, ahora la peli violeta solo estaba dormida y quedaba esperar, L les dio indicaciones de que fueran a comprar algunos medicamentos, así como vendas y gasas, mientras que Optimus…

-Twilight está bien, Optimus, realmente lo consiguió-dijo Windblade aliviada, cuando noto la tensión de su líder-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Twilight no estaría en esas condiciones de no ser por mí, he sido un tonto y un ciego por no ver lo que la historia se ha empeñado en mostrarme, de que los Autobots y los Decepticons nunca podremos resolver este conflicto de forma pacífica, si no puede haber una solución diplomática a esta guerra sin sentido, entonces no puedo permitir que más oscuridad caiga sobre este o sobre cualquier otro mundo, ni que más especies inocentes paguen por nuestros errores, ahora me doy cuenta, para que el Universo pueda vivir libre de la tiranía y esta guerra finalmente termine solo existe una solución ¡Megatron debe ser destruido!-sentencio Optimus con total decisión en su voz.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una gran victoria que casi provoca una terrible perdida, ahora Optimus ha decidido que para terminar la guerra debe destruir a su peor enemigo"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**BIEN, DEBO DECIR QUE TRAS VER EL AVANCE DE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE ME SURGEN ALGUNAS DUDAS, PERO PRIMERO VOY A DECIRLO, SABIA QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE JASPE SE VOLVIERA UNA BUENA GEMA, EN SERIO, ESO ERA ALGO IMPOSIBLE, PERO TAMBIEN ME PREGUNTO SI BLANCO VA A ENLOQUECER O SERA UN CASO KAMISAMA Y PICCOLO DAIMAOH ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN MIS AMIGOS?**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Sombra 02, Zeus, Hades, Gokash Z, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Nahuel836, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Franco, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	45. Historias de Cybertron Parte Dos

"_**En Escocia se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla contra los Decepticons, misma en la que ellos tenían la victoria casi segura, pero gracias a la oportuna aparición de Optimus, que se combinó con los Dinobots consiguieron hacerlos retroceder, sin embargo, Megatron no se dio por vencido y tomándolos por sorpresa, los ataco y dejo muy malherida a Twilight, casi al borde de la muerte, lo que provoco que Optimus quedara más que impactado al ver hasta donde llegaba la crueldad y sed de poder de Megatron, gracias a la ayuda de una amiga de J, la Agente L, quien se trataba de una gran doctora, lograron salvar la vida de Twilight, pero este fue el comienzo de una gran revelación para Optimus, pues comprendió que jamás podría resolver esa guerra de manera pacífica y que no iba a permitir que más razas sufrieran por causa de sus errores, por ese motivo, Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots, decidió que la única manera de terminar con todo esto era destruyendo a Megatron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 45 Historias de Cybertron**

**Parte Dos**

**Hace Algún Tiempo**

**Planeta Triceraton**

El Némesis sobrevolaba la órbita terrestre, aquel mundo acababa de ser conquistado y todos sus recursos estaban por agotarse, ya que fueron explotados por los Decepticons, Starscream se encontraba observando todo desde el puente de mando, cuando un par de Vehicons aparecieron llevando a rastras a Arcee.

-La gran Arcee, no te había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde que esa bruja acabo con la vida de tu querido compañero, ahora te traen ante mi encadenada, podría eliminarte en este instante, pero te necesito viva, al parecer tienes cierta información que puede ser valiosa para mí-dijo Starscream sonriendo.

-Púdrete-gruño Arcee mirándolo con odio.

-Sí, la respuesta que esperaba de una Autobot que sigue ciegamente a un líder que ocasiono la muerte de nuestro mundo, por suerte tengo otras formas para hacerte hablar-dijo Starscream y nuevamente, los Vehicons aparecieron llevando a rastras a alguien.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, no esperaba verte por estos lugares, Arcee-señalo Wheeljack con una sonrisa, dejando a Arcee estática.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hoy**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ataque Decepticon y de que Twilight resultara herida, ahora la peli violeta recibía un tratamiento especial de parte de L, quien la ayudaba a volver a ponerse en pie, pues necesitaba coordinar sus movimientos, ya que el golpe en la cabeza si le afecto un poco, pero no evitaba que siguiera siendo una nerd, en palabras de Rainbow.

Sunset no soportaba ver a su novia en ese estado, realmente se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla, tuvieron que inventarle a los padres de Twilight que su amiga iba a acompañar a la directora Celestia a una reunión fuera de la ciudad, algo que no era del todo mentira, pues Celestia y su hermana Luna, si tenían que ir a una reunión y la directora accedió a ayudarlas en ese momento.

Para la peli fuego todo eso era muy duro, recordaba haber visto a Megatron atrapado en esa caverna, como la reto para liquidarlo y no lo hizo, de haberlo hecho, Twilight ahora estaría bien y el Universo a salvo, todos esos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza mientras veía el sol ocultarse en el horizonte, desde la cima de la montaña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Arcee apareciendo.

-No te ofendas, pero vine aquí para estar sola-respondió Sunset.

Arcee avanzo y se sentó a su lado-Sunset, no es bueno que te aísles en estos momentos, cerrarte para no hablar de tus sentimientos no ayudara a nadie-.

-Y tú sabes tanto de eso ¿verdad?-gruño Sunset con sarcasmo.

-Sí, si lo sé-respondió Arcee y Sunset quedo muda, recordando que Arcee ya había perdido a dos grandes amigos.

-Arcee…yo…lo siento…no quise…-Sunset estaba más que avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-Descuida, lo he estado recordando mucho últimamente-reconoció Arcee-después de perder a mi compañero Cliff, me aleje de todos, incluso de Bold Brave y Windblade, no quería saber nada de compañeros, luego apareció Wheeljack-.

-¿Cómo era él?-pregunto Sunset con curiosidad.

-Wheeljack era todo un Wrecker-respondió Arcee comenzando a contarle la historia de su aventura con dicho Autobot.

**-Flashback-**

Atrapada en una de las celdas de la nave, Arcee buscaba una forma de escapar, cuando repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y los Cons aparecieron, al tiempo que arrojaban a Wheeljack al suelo de forma muy dura.

-Que sutileza-gruño el Bot, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía-cielos Arcee, no esperaba que me encerraran en la misma celda que a ti-.

-No es algo que me agrada mucho ¿Qué haces aquí Wheeljack?-pregunto Arcee.

-Investigaba una señal de auxilio que provenía de este sector y termine encontrándome con un grupo de Cons ¿Qué hay de ti?-.

-Lo mismo-respondió Arcee sin decir nada más.

-Que gusto me da estar encerrado contigo-dijo Wheeljack con sarcasmo-en fin, Starscream intento sacarme algo de información, pero como siempre subestimo a los Wreckers y termino con algunos golpes en su metálica cara-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Starscream estaba cada vez más frustrado, tenía capturados a dos Autobots, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a darle la información que quería-¡Nada de lo que hago los hace hablar! Debería eliminarlos ahora mismo, pero la información que tienen es demasiado valiosa como para perderla, tiene que haber un modo de poder obtenerla-decía pensativo y fue cuando Soundwave se acercó, señalando hacia un punto en específico del planeta Triceraton, Starscream no tardo en comprender-no, de ninguna manera ¿Por qué dejar que él se lleve toda la gloria de mi éxito?-pregunto con seriedad.

-"La información que tienen es demasiado valiosa"-reprodujo Soundwave con la voz de Starscream.

Eso fue más que suficiente, Starscream tenía que admitir que era cierto, gruñendo con fastidio finalmente tomo una decisión-Supongo que de todas maneras tengo que llevarle el Energon para su proyecto-acepto derrotado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con ambos prisioneros en su poder, Starscream descendió al planeta Triceraton, caminando por las calles del lugar que alguna vez fuera la capital de dicho imperio, pero que ahora no eran más que ruinas muertas, Arcee y Wheeljack mirando a los alrededores con mucha sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que hasta los Triceratons hayan sido conquistados-dijo Wheeljack.

-Eso demuestra la supremacía del Imperio Decepticon-señalo Starscream con orgullo, al tiempo que ingresaban a un edificio, en cuyo interior había un laboratorio, con camillas, computadoras y varios artefactos quirúrgicos.

-Mi experiencia en estos casos no es muy agradable-dijo Wheeljack.

Starscream tomo uno de los materiales y miro a los Bots-Ya que todos mis intentos por hacer que hablen no han servido de nada, los he traído con alguien cuyos métodos son un poco más persuasivos-explico Starscream, al tiempo que del otro pasillo avanzaba una figura, conforme se acercaba, los dos Autobots pudieron ver de quien se trataba-ahora permítanme presentarse a Shockwave-.

Shockwave, un Decepticon de color violeta oscuro, con un cañón en su brazo derecho, como Soundwave carecía de rostro, pero en vez de una pantalla, tenía un visor de color rojo que representaba su ojo, dándole la apariencia de ser un ciclope robótico.

-Oh si, definitivamente no es nada agradable-repitió Wheeljack, al tiempo que ambos Bots eran atados a las camillas, mientras Shockwave comenzaba a trabajar.

-Debes estar impresionado ¿no es verdad? En un solo día he capturado a dos Autobots y no son cualquier cosa, son dos de los miembros elite de las tropas de Optimus Prime, pero claro, Lord Megatron solo espera lo mejor de su primer…-Starscream se vio callado cuando noto que Shockwave lo veía fijamente-si…creo que necesitas silencio para concentrarte, continua-.

Wheeljack hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, algo que no estaba siendo nada sencillo y fue cuando vio que Arcee pudo activar una de sus cuchillas para comenzar a cortar su agarre, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues los Decepticons ya estaban listos.

-Shockwave ¿estás seguro de poder extraer la información sin freír sus neurotransmisores?-pregunto Starscream.

-Yo invente la conexión psíquica cortical, estoy familiarizado con sus peculiaridades-respondió Shockwave con tono intimidante, dejando a Starscream callado.

Shockwave comenzó a avanzar hacia Arcee, quien todavía no se había liberado, pero al ver eso, Wheeljack trato de distraerlo-¡Ella no sabe nada, prueba esa cosa conmigo Con!-reto el Bot.

-En un momento, si ella no tiene nada, entonces será tu turno-aseguro Shockwave avanzando hacia Arcee y comenzando el proceso de la conexión psíquica, con la cual el malvado Decepticon podía entrar a la mente de Arcee para poder buscar cualquier tipo de información.

Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente, Shockwave salió de la mente de Arcee-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto Starscream, al tiempo que Arcee quedaba inconsciente, como si no hubiera soportado el proceso.

-¡Monstruo maldito!-bramo Wheeljack molesto.

-Obsérvalo tú mismo-respondió Shockwave activando la computadora y revelando la información que había obtenido.

Se trataba de un mensaje de Optimus, quien pedía a cada Autobot existente en el Universo que se reuniera con él en un planeta remoto y lejano llamado Tierra, ya que tenía razones para creer que los Decepticons también intentarían conquistar ese mundo, mientras los dos Cons escuchaban, Arcee abrió un ojo y le guiño a Wheeljack, quien comprendió de inmediato.

-¡Eso es!-grito Starscream-¡Sabia que esta información era muy valiosa, ahora no solo sabemos en donde se encuentra Prime, sino que además está pidiendo refuerzos, este es un momento glorioso!-declaro riéndose.

Shockwave miro a Wheeljack-Tu existencia ya no es necesaria, es tiempo de ponerle fin-dijo apuntándole con su cañón listo para cumplir con su amenaza.

-¿En serio Starscream? ¡Dejas que alguien más haga tu trabajo sucio, eso es tan típico de ti, no me extraña que Megatron no haya sido capaz de vencer a Optimus teniendo a un cobarde como tu como mano derecha!-declaro Wheeljack.

Dándole a Starscream justo donde más le dolía, en el orgullo, el Con miro a Wheeljack con furia-¡Un momento Shockwave! Tú ya acabaste con uno de mis prisioneros, este es todo mío-indico mirando a Wheeljack con rabia por su atrevimiento.

-Tu razonamiento no tiene nada de lógica-dijo Shockwave con seriedad-pero date gusto-agrego aceptando al final, para después retirarse junto con el resto de sus tropas.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Starscream se dispuso a torturar a Wheeljack lo más lentamente posible hasta extinguir su Spark, pero no conto con que Arcee conseguiría liberarse y lo atacaría por la espalda, invirtiendo la situación, dejándolo ahora a él atrapado en una de las camillas.

Tras liberar a Wheeljack y amenazar a Starscream con freír su mente empleando la conexión psíquica cortical, este les conto todo el plan de Shockwave, estaba creando un Portal Espacial de ese mundo hacia la Tierra, con la finalidad de tomar por sorpresa a Optimus y eliminarlo de una vez por todas, tras escuchar ese plan, ambos Autobots se retiraron para ir a detener los planes de Shockwave.

-Nunca creí que los Triceratons serían conquistados, siempre pensé que serían la raza que más resistencia pondrían ante los Decepticons-dijo Wheeljack al ver que ya no quedaba nada de aquella especie.

-Creo que esa es una clara señal de que ya nadie está a salvo, por las transmisiones que he interceptado, me entere que el Planeta Madre también se ha aliado a los Decepticons-revelo Arcee.

-Supongo que es verdad, nadie está a salvo, será mejor que encontremos ese portal y lo usemos para ir a donde esta Optimus-sugirió Wheeljack.

-Dale mis saludos-pidió Arcee y Wheeljack miro a Arcee con extrañeza.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?-pregunto aunque parecía conocer la respuesta.

-No me sienta bien estar en un equipo-respondió Arcee con seriedad y continuaron avanzando, siempre manteniéndose alerta en caso de toparse con algún guardia.

Wheeljack suspiro y se acercó a la Bot-Arcee, sé que es difícil, realmente lo entiendo a la perfección-aseguro con pena.

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando-señalo Arcee con fastidio ante la insistencia de Wheeljack.

-Cliffjumper-nombro Wheeljack y Arcee quedo congelada, recordando el momento en que Airachnid acabo con la vida de su compañero, de su amigo y todo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo-cerrarte para no hablar de tus sentimientos…-.

**-Fin Flashback-**

-No beneficiara a nadie-finalizo Sunset pensativa-creo que eso me es muy familiar-dijo bromeando.

-Un buen consejo siempre lo es-aseguro Arcee y ambas se rieron.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso después de eso?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Arcee deseosa de saber más de aquella aventura y Arcee sonrió.

**-Flashback-**

Después de caminar por un rato, finalmente llegaron al que alguna vez fuera un magnifico estadio de combates entre gladiadores del imperio Triceraton, lugar donde esa raza conoció la derrota y la extinción, pues Megatron conquisto ese mundo retando a su más grande guerrero a una batalla por la vida de ese planeta.

La batalla fue devastadora y parecía que el guerrero Triceraton podía ganar, desafortunadamente, Megatron tenía siglos de experiencia en el arte del combate y termino derrotando a su oponente, proclamándose amo y señor del mundo de los Triceraton, que conocieron su final poco después.

Ahora dicho estadio era la cede del Portal Espacial que Shockwave estaba construyendo, varios Vehicons estaban trabajando arduamente para terminarlo lo más pronto posible y comenzar el viaje hacia la Tierra para poder acabar de una vez por todas con Optimus.

-Si los Cons fríen a Optimus ya no habrá esperanza-dijo Arcee con seriedad.

-Entonces tenemos que actuar rápido-dijo Wheeljack al tiempo que desenvainaba sus espadas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Arcee molesta.

-Dándote tiempo-respondió Wheeljack, para luego agregar-al estilo Wrecker-.

Lanzándose a la batalla y dejando a Arcee con la boca abierta, el Bot comenzó a atacar a los sorprendidos Cons, quienes rápidamente contraatacaron, más Wheeljack los bloqueaba todos con sus espadas y contraatacaba con las mismas o también con patadas, golpes, disparos de sus armas, etc.

Los Vehicons disparaban con todo lo que tenían y hacían todo lo posible por detener al Bot, cuando repentinamente se detuvieron-¿Qué les pasa Cons? ¿Ya no quieren bailar?-pregunto, pero los Vehicons se mantuvieron quietos, ese hecho extraño a Wheeljack, quien no tardo en comprender-hay alguien detrás de mí ¿verdad?-pregunto y al voltear se topó con Shockwave.

-Solo Starscream podría fallar en acabar con un Autobot indefenso-señalo el Con mirándolo fijamente con ese visor rojo.

-Tal vez deberían considerar degradarlo-sugirió Wheeljack dando un salto para atacar a Shockwave, pero este bloqueo su ataque con su cañón y lo arrojo por los aires.

Antes de que Wheeljack pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Shockwave le disparo para estrellarlo contra las paredes del estadio-Sujétenlo cuanto antes-ordeno, cuando algo capto su atención y al mirar hacia dicho lugar distinguió a Arcee-movimiento ilógicos-dijo disparando contra la Bot, quien esquivo los disparos moviéndose con mucha agilidad en ese lugar.

Más Shockwave no era de los que dejaban vivos a sus enemigos, comenzó a perseguirla, siempre disparándole, cuando repentinamente, Wheeljack reapareció, sujetándolo por la espalda, para sorpresa del Con.

-¡No deberías subestimar el estilo Wrecker mi estimado amigo!-declaro al tiempo que lo levantaba sobre sus hombros y lo arrojaba contra el suelo-¡No sé qué piensas hacer, pero te sugiero que te apresures!-grito.

-¡Esto no es sencillo!-revelo Arcee, ya que ella no era experta en equipos técnicos, pero debía darse prisa, ya que tenía que sobrecargar el portal.

-¡Si no tienes los conocimientos para eso, entonces te sugiero usar otra forma, tal vez el estilo Wrecker!-sugirió Wheeljack derrotando a más Vehicons.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Arcee con sarcasmo ante la sugerencia de su aliado.

-¡Yo no bromeo con…!-un disparo lo interrumpió, dándole de lleno y provocando que chocara contra la consola.

-¡Wheeljack!-grito Arcee y nuevamente, Shockwave apareció.

-Aléjate de esa computadora-advirtió apuntándole con su cañón y sin más opciones, Arcee finalmente hizo todo al estilo Wrecker, destruyéndola con un golpe de su mano-¡No!-grito Shockwave, disponiéndose a disparar de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue el turno de Wheeljack de dispararle, estrellándolo contra una pared, al tiempo que Arcee disparaba hacia las gradas y estas se derrumbaban sobre él, sepultándolo.

-Entonces ¿destruiste la computadora con tu mano?-pregunto Wheeljack.

-Lo dijiste, el estilo Wrecker-respondió Arcee.

-No es precisamente como lo hacemos, pero no estuvo mal-bromeo Wheeljack y Arcee lo miro algo molesta, pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí, pues Starscream apareció con más soldados.

-Parece que la arrogancia de Shockwave finalmente lo llevo a su destrucción, es una pena que…-el monologo de Starscream se vio interrumpido cuando vio lo que pasaba-¡Autobots! ¡Lo que sé que le hayan hecho al portal, arréglenlo ahora!-bramo furioso, al tiempo que los Vehicons comenzaban a dispararles, provocando que ambos se protegieran detrás de un trozo de roca.

-¡Podrían dejar de dispáranos si es que quieren nuestra ayuda!-señalo Wheeljack con enojo, al tiempo que el portal cada vez parecía estar más y más inestable.

-¡Va a explotar!-grito Starscream dándose la vuelta para emprender la rápida huida del lugar, dejando a los Vehicons continuar con su ataque contra ambos.

Wheeljack se dio cuenta de que ahora solo les quedaban dos alternativas-¡Muy bien, delante de nosotros tenemos Vehicons empeñados en convertirnos en chatarra y detrás de nosotros tenemos un portal que si bien esta por sobrecargarse podría llevarnos hacia donde se encuentra Optimus! ¿Qué dices compañera? ¿Te arriesgas en el portal o prefieres morir peleando de una vez por todas?-pregunto mirando a Arcee, quien se quedó callada cuando el Wrecker la llamo "compañera".

Una parte de ella estaba decidiendo quedarse y pelear hasta el final, pero no podía olvidar que aún quedaba una oportunidad de terminar la guerra, misma que los esperaba en la Tierra, finalmente, tomo la mano de Wheeljack y este sonrió, ambos corrieron hacia el portal, al tiempo que disparaban, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Shockwave logro liberarse de los escombros en que quedó atrapado.

Una vez dentro del portal, corrieron a toda velocidad para escapar antes de que este hiciera explosión con ellos dentro, cuando repentinamente, Wheeljack fue derribado por un disparo que vino de la nada.

-¡Wheeljack!-grito Arcee alarmada, al tiempo que volteaba a ver al responsable, siendo Shockwave.

-No escaparan tan fácilmente-aseguro el Con ciclope, al tiempo que volvía a disparar contra ellos, Arcee se agacho a tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podrían continuar si ese malvado los estaba siguiendo, así que decidió hacerle frente.

Shockwave le apunto de nuevo, mientras que Arcee se quedaba de pie, mirándolo con bastante seriedad, al tiempo que Wheeljack comenzaba a recuperarse un poco, justo en el momento en que Shockwave disparaba, Arcee rápidamente se agacho llevando su espalda hacia atrás, al tiempo que transformaba su brazo derecho en una pistola y disparaba.

El disparo de Shockwave pasó por un lado de ella, pero el suyo logro darle justo en el ojo, provocando que Shockwave quedara más que dañado, al tiempo que disparaba sin control alguno, mientras que Arcee se agachaba y ayudaba a Wheeljack a levantarse.

-¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad!-indico y ambos corrieron hasta el final del portal, dejando a Shockwave detrás de ellos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

En una zona rocosa, el portal se abrió, expulsando a ambos Autobots y muy a tiempo, ya que este exploto, lo que significaba que lograron salir muy a tiempo, pero por muy poco no lo contaban, pues un poco del fuego de la explosión los logro rozar.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas en el suelo, quedando con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer el menor movimiento ni decir nada, algo que no duro mucho-¿Vivirá Shockwave?-pregunto Arcee aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso espero, porque ahora definitivamente quiero la revancha-respondió Wheeljack del mismo modo, con los ojos cerrados.

Arcee abrió sus ojos y miro a Wheeljack, definitivamente era todo un Wrecker, levantándose del suelo, se colocó frente a su aliado-Busquemos a Optimus, compañero-dijo Arcee extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

Wheeljack miro a la Bot y acepto su ayuda, levantándose-Compañero ¿eh? Veo que al final lo admitiste-señalo el Bot.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Arcee confundida.

-Que disfrutas de la compañía, pero tienes razón, es hora de buscar a Optimus-dijo Wheeljack mirando alrededor-así que esta es la Tierra-.

-Y según Optimus será el siguiente blanco de los Decepticons, pero es mucho más que eso-señalo Arcee.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Wheeljack.

-Mientras estaba viajando por el espacio, encontré una base Decepticon con información sobre este planeta, es verdad que es el siguiente blanco de conquista, pero hay mucho más en ello, este mundo es el último que queda por conquistar, si los Decepticons lo consiguen, entonces todo el Universo finalmente estará bajo la tiranía de Megatron-explico Arcee.

-Me pregunto si Optimus sabe eso-dijo Wheeljack pensativo.

-Supongo que debe saberlo, de lo contrario, no pediría apoyo con tanta urgencia-señalo Arcee.

-Eso es cierto, bueno, hay que comenzar a buscar, solo espero que toda esta roca no sea así, ya que no me gustaría arriesgar mi vida por un planeta que se así-dijo Wheeljack mirando el paisaje con algo de fastidio.

-Creí que te gustaba este tipo de lugares, después de todo, eres un Wrecker-señalo Arcee divertida.

-Supongo que tienes un punto, este lugar es perfecto para que los Wreckers practiquemos nuestro estilo, deberías intentarlo, estoy seguro de que lo amaras-dijo Wheeljack.

-Lo siento, pero ese simplemente no es mi estilo-dijo Arcee.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que te estabas ablandando un poco-bromeo Wheeljack.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Arcee termino su relato, ambas guardaron silencio un momento, mientras que la Bot terminaba su narración-Creí que nunca me acostumbraría al estilo Wrecker de Wheeljack, ahora…no puedo dejar de extrañar todos su métodos tan poco sutiles y bastante peligrosos-reconoció Arcee con tristeza en su voz.

Sunset guardo silencio y acerco su mano a Arcee, tomándola de un dedo, pues era todo lo que ella podía tocar debido a su tamaño, realmente era una situación bastante triste, pero la peli fuego agradecía enormemente que Arcee haya confiado en ella para contarle ese fragmento de su pasado.

Estuvieron un rato sentadas ahí, sin decir absolutamente nada, disfrutando de la puesta de sol, una de las cosas que Arcee realmente amaba de ese planeta, finalmente, ambas volvieron al interior de la base, donde Twilight ya se encontraba comiendo, aunque estaba rodeada por todos sus amigos y hermano, lo que provoco que L se enojara con ellos y los apartara a todos de una manera algo brusca, pero la doctora tenía mucha razón al haberlos alejado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sunset? Se ve mucho mejor-observo Bold Brave.

-Te lo contare después, por ahora…ya fueron suficientes emociones-dijo Arcee, cuando repentinamente, recibieron un llamado de Perla.

-"Optimus, que gusto que hayas respondido, necesito tu ayuda y pronto"-pidió Perla asustada.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Perla?-pregunto Optimus avanzando hacia la pantalla y mirando a la Gema con algo de extrañeza y preocupación, en especial porque no paso mucho para que Galadriel también apareciera en la pantalla-no esperaba verte con ella-.

-"No tuve muchas opciones esta vez Optimus, pero tienes que venir cuanto antes, Steven y las demás…ya saben la verdad sobre Rose Cuarzo y Diamante Rosa"-revelo Galadriel, provocando que Optimus entrecerrara los ojos.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Ratchet preocupado, mientras los demás los veían confundido.

-¿Verdad? ¿De qué verdad hablan?-pregunto Airwing confundido, él sabía que Diamante Rosa había sido destruida por una Cuarzo rebelde.

-"Que Rose Cuarzo nunca destruyo a Diamante Rosa, porque ella era Diamante Rosa"-revelo Galadriel, dejando a todos los Autobots, con excepción de Optimus y Ratchet sorprendidos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una historia del pasado que explico cómo Arcee llego a la Tierra, pero ahora una nueva verdad está a punto de ser revelada"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_Optimus quería evitar el tener que destruirlo, después de todo, Megatron fue alguna vez su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ahora ha visto parte del poder del collar en acción, pero él también obtuvo una terrible fuerza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_para Optimus no fue sencillo llegar a esa solución, después de todo, Megatron fue alguna vez su amigo y hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_descuida, si te entiendo, pero se trata de la vieja amiga de J y K. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_de eso puedes estar seguro, por ahora hemos conocido un poco la historia de Arcee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soldado-Bladegunner8: **_estamos acercándonos realmente a uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_ciertamente, aunque por ahora nos enfocaremos en otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_y se avecinan otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es eso o definitiva ocurrirá un caso del tipo Kamisama y Piccolo Daimaoh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_bueno, eso es algo que todavía no sabemos, pero ya veremos que ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no te preocupes, ya que aún lo recuerdo, pero tengo que enfocarme también en otros puntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_eso fue algo que siempre quise tratar, ya que nunca he visto a Optimus combinarse con dinosaurios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_para ello todavía falta un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_por eso mismo nunca considero la opción de liquidarlo, porque él fue su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, Éire, Olivia, Karin Light, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Freedom Gundam 96, Lobo Plateado 2541, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Franco, Abbacchio Leone, Hell Drago, Ichiro Rider, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	46. Historias de Cybertron Parte Tres

"_**Con Twilight malherida por causa de los Decepticons, Arcee le contó a Sunset como fue que conoció a Wheeljack y como termino llegando a la Tierra, escapando de las garras del malvado Shockwave, uno de los generales más importantes de Megatron, el cual fue derrotado por Arcee cuando ambos escaparon del planeta Triceraton, el cual tras su conquista, se convirtió en una base más de los Decepticons, demostrando el poderío y supremacía de Megatron, Arcee reconoció que pensó que nunca se acostumbraría al estilo Wrecker de Wheeljack y que ahora, sin embargo, no podía dejar de extrañar a ese Autobot que siempre hacia las cosas de esa manera, aunque eso pusiera en peligro su propia vida, tras escuchar ese relato, Optimus recibió un llamado de Perla y Galadriel, quienes le informaron que Steven, así como las demás Crystal Gems finalmente sabían la verdad sobre Rose Cuarzo, que ella nunca destruyo a Diamante Rosa, porque ambas Gemas eran la misma, una verdad más está a punto de revelarse"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 46 Historias de Cybertron**

**Parte Tres**

**5300 Años Atrás**

**Planeta Madre**

El Némesis tenía en sus pantallas el mundo natal de cada Gema existente en el Universo, siendo observado por Megatron, el cual iba acompañado por Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Dark Storm, entre otros soldados, conforme se acercaban al planeta y entraban en su órbita, el cruel tirano no había ido a ese mundo en mucho tiempo y la razón de su presencia fue porque recibió un par de noticias que no le agradaron mucho.

Cuando las Gemas vieron aparecer la nave insignia del Imperio más temido del Universo, su primera reacción fue huir, incluso los soldados Cuarzo palidecieron ante la presencia de aquella nave, Jaspe entre ellas estaba preocupada, en especial cuando varios Vehicons emergieron de la nave, comenzando a volar por el planeta, uno que otro choco contra algunas estructuras del lugar, destruyéndolas por completo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esos tipos están locos!-gruño una Bismuto molesta por la destrucción del edificio, ella era de las pocas Gemas que no soportaban el régimen Decepticon, pero mientras sus Diamantes estuvieran de acuerdo no podían hacer nada.

Los Vehicons continuaban volando, guiando al Némesis al hangar donde aterrizaría, muy cerca de los tres edificios/naves donde moraban las Diamantes, una Zafiro se atrevió a ingresar al de Diamante Blanco.

-El distinguido Lord Megatron ha llegado mi Diamante-informo haciendo el clásico saludo.

-Si…ya lo note-respondió Blanco con un tono de voz serio y preocupado.

Sentada en su trono, Diamante Amarillo dejo de lado su trabajo para gruñir por debajo, la presencia de Megatron en el Planeta Madre solo podía significar una cosa y tenía miedo, no debía tenerlo, era una Diamante, uno de los seres más perfectos del Universo, pero…

Sentada en su piscina, Diamante Azul tiro su cepillo y ahora estaba temblando de miedo, lloraba desconsolada por la reciente perdida de Diamante Rosa y ahora estaban recibiendo la visita menos esperada para un momento como ese.

El hangar se preparó para recibir el Némesis, al tiempo que las tres Diamantes salían de sus "hogares", avanzando Azul y Amarillo detrás de Blanco, acompañadas siempre por sus Perlas, mientras las soldados Cuarzo y otro puñado de Gemas se reunían a los lados para recibir al tirano más temido del Universo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que Megatron descendiera de la nave, acompañado por sus cuatro subordinados, al tiempo que los Vehicons se colocaban a los lados, finalmente, el tirano quedo frente a frente con las Diamantes.

-¡Que gusto verlas de nuevo, Diamantes!-saludo Megatron.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Lord Megatron-devolvió Blanco arrodillándose ante Megatron, seguida por las demás Diamantes y todas las Gemas.

Megatron sonrió complacido-Quiero presentarles a uno de mis generales más temidos del Universo; Shockwave-presento Megatron, al tiempo que el aludido daba un paso al frente, mientras que Starscream gruñía por debajo.

Al ver a ese Decepticon, las tres Diamantes supieron de inmediato que era alguien realmente temible-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo General Shockwave!-saludo Blanco.

-Es un placer conocerlas, Diamantes-dijo Shockwave, mientras las Diamantes trataban de mantener la calma y compostura, algo que hasta a Blanco le estaba costando y mucho.

-Es algo repentino, pero los recientes eventos me han llevado a tomar la decisión de que el Planeta Madre necesita ser vigilado con más intensidad de lo que creía-dijo Megatron.

-¿Qué…que quiere decir mi lord?-pregunto Amarillo asustada.

-Me entere de la muerte de Diamante Rosa a manos de una Cuarzo llamada Rose-revelo Megatron y Azul gimió de tristeza-es una verdadera lástima, pero no se podía esperar menos de una Diamante tan patética e inútil como ella-Azul apretó los puños con furia, al igual que Amarillo, pero tuvieron que tragarse su enojo o podrían terminar peor-lo que realmente me molesta es que hayan tomado la iniciativa de atacar la Tierra sin consultármelo primero-explico Megatron.

-¡Lord Megatron, lo hicimos por una buena causa, acabamos con esas Gemas rebeldes, ya no volverán a molestar nunca más!-aseguro Blanco.

-Aunque ese sea el caso, fue un ataque que no autorice-señalo Megatron con seriedad y las tres Diamantes se alarmaron-por ese hecho debería acabar con su planeta de un solo disparo, pero no lo haré, ustedes han hecho mucho por el Imperio, por ese motivo perdonare esa ofensa, pero he decidido tomar ciertas medidas para asegurarme de que esto no volverá a pasar, de ahora en adelante, Shockwave se hará cargo de su planeta y de todas sus actividades-eso provoco que Starscream se tensara y apretara los puños con mucha rabia e impotencia.

-¿Qué dice?-exclamo Amarillo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-No habrá ninguna diferencia, el Planeta Madre continuara con su misión de colonizar otros mundos para crear más Gemas para mi ejército, pero lo harán todo bajo las ordenes y supervisión de Shockwave, les aseguro que con su ayuda la nueva generación de Gemas que nacerán serán por demás superiores a todo lo que hayan visto, la única diferencia que notaran además de la superioridad es que Shockwave no permite ningún tipo de error en sus proyectos y todo error es eliminado de inmediato-revelo el tirano dejando a muchas Gemas que se podían considerar defectuosas asustadas.

Shockwave dio un paso al frente-Mucho gusto, la lógica indica que debo darles palabras de consuelo por la pérdida de su Diamante Rosa, pero entenderán que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y eso es algo que no podemos hacer cuando tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo Shockwave pensando fríamente como solo él podía hacerlo-debo decir que tengo grandes esperanzas en las Gemas-afirmo, mientras las Diamantes solo guardaban silencio-y para celebrar mi nuevo nombramiento, les he traído nuevas herramientas para ayudar a la creación de la nueva generación de Gemas-fue cuando los Vehicons hicieron acto de aparición, llevando todo tipo de maquinaria y algunos fragmentos de Energon-la nueva generación de Gemas serán creadas a partir de energía de Energon puro, de ese modo tendremos a nuestra disposición a Gemas de increíble poder y perfección, algo que seguramente ustedes amaran, incluso podríamos crear Diamantes nuevas y más eficientes-.

-¿Qué dice?-cuestiono Amarillo sintiéndose enormemente ofendida por ello.

-No se preocupen, yo mismo supervisare la creación de esa nueva generación de Gemas, por ahora les entregaremos 300 piezas maquinarias para poder crear a las Gemas, si no son suficientes háganmelo saber, nos mantendremos en contacto-aseguro Shockwave, pues aunque él iba a estar a cargo del Planeta Madre, todavía tenía que terminar un proyecto más.

Finalmente, el Némesis se retiró del lugar, llevándose con ellos a Megatron y a sus sirvientes, dejando a las tres Diamantes sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, definitivamente esos días fueron sumamente duros para ellas y los que vinieron no fueron mejores, ya que Shockwave era increíblemente estricto, duro y frío, como bien mencionaron, él no soportaba los defectos y en cuanto una Gema nacía con algo que se podría considerar defecto, no dudaba en eliminarla sin compasión alguna, fueron varios siglos y milenios viviendo así, hasta que Shockwave desapareció después del ataque inesperado de dos Autobots en el Planeta Triceraton, liberando un poco al Planeta Madre de la opresión Decepticon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Tierra**

**Tiempo Actual**

**Base Autobot**

Tras escuchar aquella revelación, se hizo un gran silencio en la base, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, definitivamente no se esperaban algo como eso-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Rose era quién?-exclamo X Brawn.

-Diamante Rosa-confirmo Ratchet-la enemiga que supuestamente fue destruida para finalizar el ataque de las Gemas a la Tierra-.

-No logro entender esto-dijo Bulkhead confundido, él no era muy listo, pero la verdad, nadie lograba entender cómo era posible que una de las enemigas más grandes de la Tierra fuera también una aliada sumamente valiosa.

-Para que puedan comprender todo deben conocer por qué Diamante Rosa decidió convertirse en Rose Cuarzo-dijo Optimus con calma.

**-Flashback-**

_**Efectivamente, el resto de las Diamantes le entrego este mundo a Rosa, pero eso fue antes de que Megatron supiera de la existencia del Energon en la Tierra, durante ese tiempo, mientras la colonizaban, Diamante Rosa descubrió la belleza de este mundo y se dio cuenta de que no podía matarlo solo para crear más Gemas, pero cuando trato de hacerles entender eso a Azul y a Amarillo, estas simplemente la ignoraron.**_

_**Las cosas se complicaron más cuando de manera accidental descubrieron Energon, eso capto la atención de Megatron y fue cuando decidió conquistar la Tierra, Rosa estaba resignada, si sus "hermanas" no la escuchaban, mucho menos Megatron, fue cuando nos conocimos.**_

-¡No dejare que lastimes a mi Diamante!-declaro Perla colocándose al frente de Diamante Rosa, dejándola sorprendida, mientras que Optimus la miraba de manera neutra, acompañado por Ratchet.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Optimus ayudando a Rosa, quien se quedó confundida, nunca nadie había demostrado tanta amabilidad y generosidad.

No supo porque, pero Rosa se mantuvo cerca de Optimus en todo momento, el noble líder le enseño más de la vida de la Tierra, algo que él también fue aprendido desde que llego, Rosa estaba más que fascinada, en especial cuando Optimus le dijo que aunque fueran un pequeño grupo, él lucharía por la libertad de la Tierra y del Planeta Madre, porque sabía que ellas también eran esclavas de la enferma ambición de Megatron.

Diamante Rosa se sintió tan inspirada por las palabras de Optimus, que decidió dejar de lado su lealtad al Planeta Madre y a esa vida tan asfixiante, optando por unirse a los Autobots, no obstante, Optimus no creyó que fuera sabio que peleara en la guerra, ya que si Megatron se enteraba de que una Diamante se unió a los Autobots, entonces terminaría destruyendo el Planeta Madre, fue entonces que Rosa decidió pelear como Rose Cuarzo, convenciendo a otras Gemas de abandonar la vida tiránica de Megatron y unirse a la lucha de la libertad.

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Rosa se convirtió en una aliada valiosa, pero también se volvió nuestra informante de las actividades de los Decepticons y del Planeta Madre, no obstante la situación se estaba volviendo muy grave, ya que ahora parecía que estábamos peleando dos guerras en la Tierra-explico Optimus.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Windblade confundida.

-Megatron nunca considero a las Crystal Gems una amenaza real a su imperio, solo las consideraba Gemas que enloquecieron y que las Diamantes eliminarían, al ver que su rebelión no tenía el efecto que deseo, Rosa tomo una decisión con la cual nunca estuve de acuerdo-respondió Optimus.

-Fingir su propia destrucción-explico Ratchet cruzado de brazos-algo realmente extremo, pero que en cierto modo comprendo que haya tomado esa decisión-.

-Perla, quien siempre supo la verdad, además de Ratchet y de mí, se transformó en Rose Cuarzo, mientras que ella volvía a su forma de Diamante Rosa y actuaban como si Rose la hubiera destruido-explico Optimus.

-Fue un montaje-comprendió Sunset-una forma de hacerles ver al Planeta Madre que estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de salvar la Tierra-.

-Exacto, pero como dije, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa acción, trate de hacer entender a Rosa de que encontraríamos otra manera, ya que la aniquilación siempre traía graves consecuencias-dijo Optimus.

-El ataque de las Diamantes a la Tierra-dijo Twilight con voz algo cansada y Sunset le puso una mano en la cabeza para calmarla.

-Megatron no estaba interesado en vengar la "destrucción" de Diamante Rosa, pero las demás Diamantes no pensaron del mismo modo y atacaron la Tierra, por fortuna, sus poderes no afectan a los humanos ni al Energon, mucho menos a nosotros, pero si tuvo graves consecuencias en las Gemas que quedaron aquí-revelo Ratchet.

-Esas Gemas se corrompieron y se convirtieron en las bestias que conocimos, durante milenios, Rosa se lamentó por ello, pero nunca encontró una forma de curarlas y como los Decepticons comenzaron su ataque contra la Tierra, tampoco hemos podido hacer mucho por ellas-explico Optimus con culpa en su voz.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Adelina y Galadriel?-pregunto Arcee recordando a esas dos Gemas.

-Ellas dos fueron Gemas de nueva generación, creadas tiempo después con tecnología Decepticon, sin embargo, a diferencia de otras Gemas, ellas resultaron ser mejores de lo que esperaban, pues fueron capaces de ver la diferencia del bien y del mal-explico Ratchet.

-Y vieron los actos malignos de Megatron-comprendió Airwing.

-Galadriel, al ser una Diamante de nueva generación creada con Energon, posee poderes que ninguna de las otras Diamantes tiene, ella fue capaz de descubrir la verdad sobre Rose Cuarzo y Diamante Rosa sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque acepto unirse a la lucha contra los Decepticons, siempre acuso a Rose de actuar como una sucia cobarde ante sus acciones, en lugar de buscar un mejor camino-conto Optimus.

-Supongo que eso a Perla le habrá encantado-dijo Kenneth recordando como la Gema apoyaba y hablaba de Rose como si fuera la cosa más perfecta, maravillosa y genial del Universo.

-No tienes idea-dijo Ratchet.

-Si todo eso es cierto ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?-pregunto Navi.

-No era algo que tuviera gran importancia, al menos, no para nosotros, esto era más para Steven y las demás Gemas-respondió Ratchet-y Rosa le pidió a Perla que como una última orden nunca más hablaran de ello, por ese motivo nunca se volvió a mencionar nada sobre eso, pero supongo que Steven estaba desesperado por respuesta que al final termino encontrándolas-.

-Y me temo que no son los únicos-dijo Optimus con seriedad y preocupación-la aparición de Gemas de nueva generación uniéndose a nuestro bando debió provocar que Megatron comenzara a considerarlas peligrosas, lo que significa que debe estarlas vigilado regularmente-.

-¿Crees que ahora él sepa que…?-.

-Ya lo debe saber-dijo Airwing-mientras cuente con Soundwave, no habrá ningún secreto para él-.

-Eso me temía-reconoció Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Tal como Airwing menciono, en esos momentos, Soundwave estaba reproduciendo la grabación que obtuvo de una charla entre Steven, Perla y Zafiro, quien estaba llorando frente a una fuente con la estatua de Rose Cuarzo, al parecer ya sabían la verdad.

-¿Rose Cuarzo era quién?-cuestiono Megatron mientras escuchaba la historia contada de la boca de Perla, el cómo se enamoró de la Tierra, como conoció a Optimus y se llenó de valor para rebelarse contra los Decepticons, así como ante su propio planeta.

-¡Esa sucia y traicionera Gema!-gruño Starscream.

-¿Quién diría que la Diamante más insignificante de todas conseguiría algo como esto?-pregunto Knock Out sorprendido.

-¿Cuál es su orden mi señor?-pregunto Dark Storm acercándose a su líder.

Megatron se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente sonrió-Esta es una información que las demás Diamantes no saben y creo que podríamos usarla a nuestro favor, Soundwave, envía un mensaje a las Diamantes y diles que he decidido permitirles venir a la Tierra para que destruyan a las Crystal Gems, y a su líder, Rose Cuarzo-expreso Megatron sonriendo y el aludido asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Incluso los Autobots que no conocieron a Rose o a Diamante Rosa, pero que escucharon sobre aquella guerra en la que una Diamante fue destruida estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que pensar al respecto, definitivamente esto era algo difícil de creer, pero los Decepticons también debían de saber de esto, lo que podría significar que el Planeta Madre pronto conocería su final, más ahora hay otra cosa que les preocupaba.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen Garnet y Amatista?-pregunto Ratchet, ya que se imaginaba que Steven se lo tomaría de manera algo neutral, Optimus guardo silencio un momento.

-Amatista seguramente no se verá muy afectada, ya que ella solo conoció un lado de Rose y fue precisamente esa identidad, Garnet es quien la conoció en ambas formas, por lo que es posible que su reacciono no sea la mejor posible, temo que tal vez incluso llegue a separarse, pero desconozco si será por Rubí o Zafiro-señalo Optimus con bastante seriedad e intranquilidad.

-Garnet siempre ha sido una Gema sumamente madura y tranquila, pero esto es algo que sobrepasa todas nuestras expectativas-dijo Windblade con seriedad-seguramente no se lo tomara nada bien-.

Justo en ese momento, los Autobots recibieron una llamada de Steven-"Hola a todos"-saludo Steven sonriendo de forma amistosa.

-Se ve muy tranquilo a pesar de haber descubierto que su madre era una de nuestros peores enemigos-dijo Bulkhead, provocando que Arcee le diera un pisotón.

-Steven, me da gusto ver que te encuentras muy bien-dijo Optimus-espero que Garnet y las demás también se encuentren bien-.

-"Bueno…Garnet se lo tomo un poco mal, ella se separó, pero finalmente se reconciliaron y de hecho estoy aquí porque queremos invitarlos a la boda de Garnet"-revelo Steven.

Los Autobots se vieron entre sí confundidos, al igual que los humanos, después de todo, ellos sabían lo que era una boda y les parecía algo raro que invitaran a una boda donde solo era una Gema, más la siempre alegre y demasiado acertada Pinkie Pie lo dedujo todo.

-¡Rubí y Zafiro todavía no se han fusionado, de hecho, Rubí estuvo un tiempo sola buscando su camino, pero ahora quiere volver a fusionarse con Zafiro para formar a Garnet, solo que para que sea mucho más especial han decidido casarse antes de fusionarse!-revelo sonriendo y dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-En serio esa chica me da miedo-dijo Arcee mirando a Pinkie Pie, pues aun recordaba lo acertada que fue la primera vez que se vieron.

-Ya veo, suena a un evento maravilloso, cuenta con nuestra presencia Steven-aseguro Optimus.

-"Gracias y no se preocupen, la gente de Ciudad Playa es más abierta a los casos extraterrestres"-aseguro Steven.

-Solo asegúrate de que el tal Rolando este vigilado, no voy a soportar que nos esté acosando-advirtió X Brawn y Steven solo sonrió divertido.

-¿Cuándo será el evento?-pregunto Bold Brave.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en solo unos días, afortunadamente, Twilight podría asistir, aunque fuera en silla de ruedas, ya que aún no lograba coordinar sus movimientos y Sunset estaría pendiente de ella, como se trataba de una fiesta, no dudaron en pedirle ayuda a la mejor organizadora de todo el planeta, la alegre y algo maquiavélica Pinkie Pie, quien se encargó de todo.

A pesar de que Zafiro estaba emocionada con la boda, ya que también los Autobots y sus amigos humanos irían, incluso algunos de los aliados fueron invitados, hasta Galadriel acepto asistir a la boda, únicamente por Zafiro y Rubí, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste, ya que muchas de las Gemas que fueron Crystal Gems no podrían ir debido a su condición.

Fue por eso que Steven tomo la decisión de liberar a Bismuto, a quien le conto toda la verdad sobre Diamante Rosa y Rose Cuarzo, claro que ella también se molestó, pero se lo tomo mucho mejor que Garnet, no obstante, tras lo sucedido entre Steven y ella, no estaba segura de sí las demás la aceptarían, pero no hubo problema alguno, gracias a la persuasión de Steven se armó de valor para poder ir a la celebración, siendo la madrina.

-Bismuto-saludo Optimus cuando se vieron.

-Optimus Prime-murmuro Bismuto algo avergonzada-supongo que usted ya sabe también lo del…Punto de Quiebre-dijo nerviosa.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-fue todo lo que Optimus dijo.

El día más esperado finalmente había llegado, todos estaban listos para disfrutar de una gran fiesta, una boda de ensueño en la playa, Zafiro esperaba en el improvisado altar con su traje de novio, esperando a su pareja, quien no tardó en aparecer, Rubí estaba usando el vestido de novia.

-Yo las habría puesto al revés-le susurro Odd a Kenneth y este le dio un zape, mientras Rarity lloraba emocionada y sumamente conmovida, en especial porque ella fue quien diseño los trajes.

-¡Flores para ti! ¡Flores para ti!-gritaba Peridot lanzando las flores con mucha fuerza, tanta que cuando golpeaban a alguien en la cara lo tiraban al suelo.

Una de las flores por poco golpea a Fluttershy, pero Myra lo repelió con un golpe de tenis, devolviéndoselo a Peridot en la cara, tras ese incidente, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, con Steven interpretando al juez, los Autobots solo observaban en silencio, definitivamente los humanos tenían todo tipo de rituales que podrían considerarse extraños, pero este en definitiva era extrañeza de la buena y una de las más hermosas.

El discurso de ambas fue realmente emotivo, aunque el de Zafiro también tuvo una gran profundidad, el de Rubí termino diciendo que si las Diamantes o los Decepticons intentaban algo entonces les patearían el trasero, finalmente, llego la hora del beso y de la fusión, revelando a la nueva y mejorada Garnet, provocando aplausos de muchos.

La fiesta comenzó, con Pinkie Pie siendo la animadora y Crema Agria en las bocinas como DJ, el baile sí que era algo emocionante y el momento de recibir el ramo llego, pero cuando Garnet lo lanzo lo hizo con tal fuerza que este desapareció en el cielo.

-Creo que te excediste-le dijo Applejack y Garnet solo se rio entre divertida y nerviosa.

El tiempo siguió su curso, con los invitados disfrutando de la fiesta, era un ambiente como no se había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero repentinamente, todo comenzó a cambiar, algo malo estaba por ocurrir y todos se percataron de ello

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¿Megatron?-inquirió Bold Brave.

-No, no se trata de él, es algo más-respondió Optimus y Garnet se colocó a su lado-¿Qué puedes decirme?-.

-Es Diamante Azul y no vino sola-informo Garnet y fue cuando dos brazos gigantes de color amarillo y azul hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Las Diamantes!-exclamo Steven alarmado.

-Por fin llego el día-dijo Galadriel chocando su puño en su palma-no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para poder decirles un par de cosas a esas dos y lo digo así porque como siempre, Blando no hace acto de aparición-gruño molesta.

-¡Espera! ¡No tenemos que pelear, solo podríamos hablar y…!-Steven se vio silenciado cuando el brazo azul aterrizo y de este emergió Diamante Azul

-Rose-gruño y luego su vista se fijó en Optimus-no puede ser-.

-Hola Azul-saludo Optimus con amabilidad, pero era muy claro que esta situación no iba a resolverse de una manera pacífica.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El choque con el Planeta Madre está a punto de comenzar ¿será posible que Azul y Amarillo escuchen la verdad sobre Diamante Rosa?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_próximamente en su cine favorito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues gracias a Soundwave se enteró y no se puso nada contento, ahora tendrá al Planeta Madre más vigilado que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es algo que finalmente comprendió y acepto, por ese motivo tomo esa decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_lástima que las Diamantes sean tan necias y bastante cerradas en su visión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_la vida no fue sencilla para Arcee después de la muerte de Cliff, pero Wheeljack ayudo como pudo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_puedes preocuparte más, porque ahora Megatron también sabe la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_ciertamente, aunque es bastante peligroso ahora que Megatron lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_sería bueno verlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_aunque muchos afirmaban por Internet que ella era Diamante Rosa, que contentos debieron ponerse al ver que tenían razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, Trish Lumino, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Karin Light, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Franco, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	47. Mision Planeta Madre

"_**Después de escuchar la verdad sobre Diamante Rosa y Rose Cuarzo, tanto con los Autobots como con las Crystal Gems llovieron emociones, sin embargo, Optimus les aseguro que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los métodos que al final tomo Rose para finalizar la guerra con el Planeta Madre y que desaprobó muchas de las cosas que hizo, una vez que se tranquilizaron las cosas, Steven los llamo para informarles que Rubí y Zafiro planeaban casarse para que al volver a fusionarse en Garnet fuera mucho más especial, invitándolos a la ceremonia, misma que se llevó a cabo en Ciudad Playa, donde sus habitantes ya están algo acostumbrados a cosas del espacio, sin embargo, a pesar de que la boda se llevó sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, eso no duro mucho, pues las Diamantes hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron su ataque contra la Tierra para vengar lo que ellas creen fue la destrucción de Diamante Rosa ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando descubran toda la verdad?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 47 Misión Planeta Madre**

La repentina aparición de ambas Diamantes en plena boda fue una sorpresa para todos, pero las Diamantes quedaron más que impresionadas y sorprendidas al ver no solo a Optimus Prime, sino también a quien se suponía debía ser un nuevo integrante de la Gran Autoridad Diamante, pero eso no iba a detenerlos.

La batalla comenzó, claro que Diamante Amarillo ataco con su nave, mientras que Azul lo hacía por tierra, Optimus ordeno a los Autobots defender a la ciudad y a sus habitantes, así como también dio la indicación de derribar la nave, mientras las Crystal Gems se ocupaban de Diamante Azul, el líder de los Autobots les pidió a sus amigos humanos que se mantuvieran al margen, ya que esta batalla era un poco más difícil, pues estaba cargada de emociones.

Si bien el poder de Diamante Azul provoco que las Gemas cayeran de rodillas presas de una gran depresión, la repentina aparición de Lapis Lazuli en el cielo fue literalmente una ayuda caída del mismo, así como también el hecho de que los Autobots consiguieron derribar la nave de Amarillo, quien no tardo en salir de la misma sumamente furiosa, en especial al ver a Optimus y a Galadriel.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos después de lo que le hicieron a Rosa?-cuestiono Amarillo molesta.

-Es sencillo, prefiero estar con ellos a ser la marioneta de una Diamante que ni siquiera aprecia a los suyos ni un poco, llegando a incluso dejar que sean sometidos por alguien que es más poderoso que ella-escupió Galadriel.

-No es el momento-dijo Optimus, más Amarillo consiguió destruir las formas físicas de Peridot y Lapis.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Kenneth para sorpresa de todos, en especial después de que las Diamantes demostraran que no estaban dispuestas a escuchar a Steven ni a nadie-ustedes dos parece que son razonables-dijo mirando a las dos Gemas-así que por favor, sean realistas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir humano?-cuestiono Amarillo con enfado.

-Respóndame a esto ¿realmente piensa que va a poder vencer a Optimus Prime y a los Autobots?-pregunto Kenneth y ambas Diamantes guardaron silencio, al tiempo que se veían entre sí-eso pensé, miren, no pierdan su tiempo en una pelea que saben que no pueden ganar, en su lugar les tengo una oferta para resolver esto-.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente exactamente humano?-pregunto Azul, mientras las Gemas se mantenían en guardia.

-Oye Garnet ¿tienes idea de que es lo que está tramando Kenneth?-pregunto Topacio mirando a su líder.

-No querrás saberlo, solo espera a ver-respondió Garnet.

Sunset y sus amigas también esperaban en silencio, al igual que los Autobots, pues Optimus les ordeno no hacer nada hasta que Kenneth terminara, al parecer, su amigo tenía un plan y debía confiar en él, algo que hacia sin dudar alguna.

Lo que Kenneth sugirió dejo sin habla a todos los presentes, ya que el chico les puso el reto de pasar un minuto, un solo y mísero minuto en realizar una prueba que él pondría sin enojarse, si ambas lo conseguían, entonces se podrían llevar a Steven, hecho que alarmo a las Gemas, pero Optimus les pidió que no interfirieran, Kenneth les señalo que si fallaban, entonces tendrían que escuchar lo que Steven tenía que decirles y olvidarse por completo de esa ridícula disputa.

-¿Es acaso una broma?-pregunto Amarillo cruzada de brazos.

-No, esa es mi oferta ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Kenneth.

A las dos Diamantes todo eso les parecía una verdadera tontería, pero al final aceptaron, ya que ese humano tenía un buen punto y es que no podrían hacer nada en contra de Optimus, aunque Galadriel quedo decepcionada de no poder darles su merecido a ambas Diamantes, pero respetaba a Optimus y por eso acato su orden.

-¿Cuál es la prueba que quieres que realicemos?-pregunto Azul.

-Ya verán, Odd, ven por favor-pidió Kenneth y el rubio se acercó-¿Quién será la primera?-pregunto mirando a ambas Gemas.

-Ve tu primero Azul-permitió Amarillo y la Diamante emocional acepto.

-Muy bien, Odd, tira tu billetera-indico Kenneth y Odd lo hizo, saco su billetera y la arrojó al suelo-ahora devuélvele su billetera a mi amigo, pero recuerda, no debes enfadarte por un minuto entero, si te enfureces entonces perderás-le recordó Kenneth.

-¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?-pregunto Azul y Amarillo se rio burlonamente, esto iba a ser sumamente sencillo.

-Muy bien, esperen a que me aleje-dijo Kenneth volviendo con los demás.

-¿Qué establos crees que haces?-pregunto Applejack alarmado.

-No creo que sea buena idea que le pongas una prueba tan ridícula a esas dos-dijo Amatista.

-Confíen en mí-pidió Kenneth-el tiempo comienza ahora-indico.

Azul rodo los ojos y levanto la cartera-Disculpe señor, pero me temo que se le cayó su billetera-dijo mostrándosela a Odd.

-No me parece familiar-respondió Odd con total honestidad.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Azul, al tiempo que todos los testigos observaban entre tensos, nerviosos y curiosos-yo acabo de ver como la tiraba al suelo-le dijo acercándosela y Odd la miro.

-No, no es mi billetera-repitió Odd con sinceridad.

Azul comenzó a fruncir el ceño-Escucha, estoy tratando de devolverle su billetera, tómela de una vez-pidió tensando la mandíbula.

-Lo siento, pero no es mí-aseguro Odd con calma y encogiéndose en hombros.

Azul se dio un golpe en la frente y decidió cambiar de táctica, así que abrió la billetera-¿No es usted Odd Della Robbia?-pregunto sacando una identificación.

-Si-afirmo el rubio.

-Entonces esta es su identificación ¿correcto?-pregunto enseñándosela.

-Exactamente-confirmo de nuevo.

-Muy bien, encontré esta identificación dentro de esta billetera y como se encontraba dentro de la misma eso supone que por obviedad esta debe ser SU billetera-señalo Azul volviendo a meter la identificación dentro de la misma.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí-reconoció el rubio con calma.

-Bien, entonces tome su billetera-pidió Azul ya feliz de que el humano haya captado, pero…

-No es mi billetera-repitió el rubio tras verla de nuevo, eso fue todo.

-¡TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! ¡TOMA LA MALDITA BILLETERA O SEPULTARE TU CABEZA DENTRO DE LA ARENA!-bramo Azul ya harta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer-¿Cuánto dure?-pregunto mirando a Kenneth.

Kenneth reviso el cronometro y miro el tiempo transcurrido-Siete segundos-respondió y le mostro el aparato para que viera que no mentía.

Azul cayó de rodillas derrotada ante ese fracaso-¡Azul! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo pudiste caer en el truco de ese humano?-cuestiono molesta y Galadriel gruño ante eso, esas eran una de las cosas que la hacían entender las acciones de Rosa en su momento.

-Lo siento…él…es tan irritante-respondió Azul avergonzada.

-Solo deja que lo intente conmigo, yo soy una Diamante racional, así que ese truco no servirá conmigo-afirmo avanzando.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Kenneth-su prueba no va a ser la misma, si tendrá que evitar enojarse, pero será de otro modo-.

-¿No crees que sería mejor hacer lo mismo?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-Lo que funciona una vez no puede volver a funcionar por segunda vez-explico Prowl con inteligencia.

-Nunca creí que alguien pondría a Diamante Azul de ese modo, fue gratificante-señalo Garnet sonriendo.

-Tú sabias que eso iba a pasar ¿verdad?-pregunto Adelina y Garnet solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo le irá con Diamante Amarillo? Eso es algo que si me preocupa-señalo Topacio, ya que Amarillo era muy dura.

La prueba que Kenneth le impuso a Amarillo era ayudar a Odd a cargar una caja que se veía increíblemente pesada, con la misma condición, durar un minuto completo sin enojarse, eso le pareció una verdadera estupidez, en especial porque lo que para el rubio era una caja pesada, para ella sería pan comido levantarlo.

-El tiempo comienza a correr… ¡Ahora!-indico Kenneth y Odd cargo la caja, avanzando con dificultad debido a lo pesada que estaba.

-Muy bien humano, dame esa caja antes de que… ¡Ah!-grito Amarillo cuando Odd sin querer la dejo caer sobre el dedo meñique de Amarillo cuando esta acerco su mano a la misma.

-Oh, lo siento, hagámoslo de nuevo-pidió el rubio levantando la caja, pero la situación se volvió a repetir y lo hizo por una tercera vez, y en esas dos ocasiones, la caja caía sobre el dedo meñique de Amarillo, quien finalmente se hartó.

-¡Humano de genero indefinido con brazos increíblemente débiles y torpes! ¡De todos modos! ¿Qué llevas en esa maldita caja que hasta lastima el dedo de una Diamante?-cuestiono mirándolo con enfado.

-Mi colección de billeteras-respondió Odd y ese fue el colmo, lanzando un grito de furia, Amarillo sujeto a Odd de la cabeza-¡Ah Side Burn auxilio!-grito al tiempo que Amarillo comenzaba a estrellarlo contra la arena repetidamente.

-¡Resiste amigo!-grito Side Burn, pero Kenneth lo detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-Confía en mí por favor-pidió el chico y el Bot lo miro confundido, pero repentinamente, Amarillo se detuvo.

-¿Cuánto dure?-pregunto preocupada, mientras el rubio tenía una cara de mareo total en su rostro.

-Tres segundos-respondió Kenneth y Amarillo quedo muerta de vergüenza al ver que fracaso en esa prueba también.

Amarillo no podía creerlo, duro menos que Azul, había perdido en una prueba increíblemente estúpida, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, hecho que provoco que Azul se acercara a ella para consolarla.

-Lo siento Amarillo, creo que subestimamos la capacidad de los humanos-dijo Azul, mientras Galadriel resistía el impulso de reírse burlonamente por ver como ambas Diamantes, que presumían de ser perfectas en el Universo terminaron perdiendo en algo tan tonto.

-Lo peor es que…no me siento molesta por haber perdido-reconoció Amarillo con seriedad, mientras aun sostenía a Odd, dejando a Azul confundida-porque esto…esto… ¡REALMENTE LO VALE!-grito continuando estrellando a Odd contra la arena, mientras Azul sonreía feliz de eso.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlas?-pregunto Connie.

-Dejen que se desahogue, Odd siempre sale bien librado de estas cosas-respondió Kenneth-créanme, lo sé mejor que nadie-.

**(Nota: sé que ya hice esta pregunta, pero díganme ¿Cuántos de ustedes estarían de acuerdo en que realmente vale la pena perder con tal de masacrar a alguien tan desesperante?)**

Finalmente, las dos Gemas se calmaron y ahora Odd estaba completamente vendado, con una mirada de enojo en el rostro, como las Diamantes perdieron, ahora tendrían que escuchar lo que Optimus, Galadriel, Steven y Perla tenían que decirles, eso iba a ser increíblemente duro.

-Oye Odd, aquí está tu billetera-dijo Rainbow tomándola tras encontrarla en la arena.

-No me parece familiar-señalo Odd.

-¡SOLO TOMALA!-grito Rainbow antes de entrar también en ese molesto círculo vicioso, dejando a Odd asustado.

La conversación duro un largo rato, casi hasta el amanecer, momento en que Sunset llevo a Twilight a dormir dentro del templo, pues la peli violeta necesitaba reposar lo más que podía, al principio las dos Diamantes no creían nada de lo que les estaban diciendo, hasta que Steven les mostro su Gema, revelando el aura de Diamante Rosa, lo que provoco que Azul estallara en lágrimas de felicidad, afectando a toda Gema alrededor, excepto a Galadriel y Adelina.

-¡Podría alguien detener a Diamante Azul!-suplico Amatista.

-¡Oigan! ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos no están llorando?-pregunto Topacio viendo a Galadriel y Adelina.

-Somos Gemas de nueva generación, creadas con Energon, lo que nos vuelve inmunes a los poderes de las Diamantes-explico Galadriel.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora somos muy superiores a ellas ¿verdad?-pregunto Adelina sonriendo.

-Intenta que ellas entiendan eso-dijo Galadriel cruzada de brazos.

Cuando finalmente Azul se calmó, Amarillo exigió una explicación de porqué motivos Rosa les hizo eso, en otras palabras, estaban tratando a Steven como si realmente fuera Diamante Rosa, Optimus les conto los motivos de Rosa de rebelarse ante los Decepticons, pero ellas simplemente se negaron a aceptar que Rosa haya traicionado también al Planeta Madre, ahora lo que más les inquietaba era el descubrir cómo fue que sobrevivió al ataque que lanzaron a la Tierra, ya que su ataque destruyo a todas las Gemas.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que las presentaron con las Gemas Corrompidas, Optimus les explico que ese fue el resultado del ataque de las Diamantes, pero el noble líder creía que había algo más en todo eso y estaba comenzando a tener sospechas de que pudo haber sido, pero que ahora lo importante era encontrar un modo de sanar a las Gemas Corruptas, no para que se unan a la guerra contra los Decepticons, sino porque no es justo que ellas vivan de ese modo.

A pesar de que eran tres Diamantes, incluyendo a Steven, pues Galadriel no podía ayudar en eso, ya que al tener Energon en su cuerpo podría causar algún efecto secundario en Gemas que fueron creadas antes de la conquista de Megatron en el Planeta Madre.

Finalmente, se acordó que la mejor opción era ir a pedirle ayuda a Diamante Blanco, algo que alarmo a todos, pues Blanco no era precisamente una Gema con la cual podrías llegar a razonar, el único con el que hablaba más de dos o tres palabras era con el mismo Megatron, ya que no hacerlo las consecuencias serían terribles, más Steven insistió en que podrían convencerla.

El otro problema es que las naves de Azul y Amarillo quedaron destruidas en la batalla, y los portales no podían llegar hasta el Planeta Madre, la mejor opción era encontrar la nave de Diamante Rosa, algo que no presento muchos problemas, pues se encontraba en el desierto donde encontraron a León.

-Esa es la nave más extraña que he visto en toda mi vida-dijo Myra al ver que la nave de Rosa eran piernas precisamente de color rosa.

-La nave de Rosa son piernas, la de Azul es un brazo derecho, la de Amarillo un brazo izquierdo ¿Qué es la de Blanco? ¿Un torso con cara?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Cómo lo supiste humano?-pregunto Azul sorprendida y Kenneth parpadeo, al tiempo que se imaginaba las cuatro naves juntas.

-Supongo que las cuatro naves juntas forman un tipo de Megazord ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-¿Mega que?-pregunto Amarillo.

-Y dicen que los humanos somos primitivos-gruño Kenneth.

Para la misión al Planeta Madre irían Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Steven, Connie y para asombro de todos, Sunset, Kenneth y Odd, la razón era muy sencilla, la peli fuego sentía que debía ir a ese mundo, ya que algo en su interior se lo decía, además de que Kenneth y Odd podrían ser de ayuda para persuadir a Blanco de escucharla.

-No quiero que vayas-le dijo Twilight a su novia cuando supo la noticia.

-No te preocupes preciosa, regresare antes de que lo esperes-le aseguro Sunset sonriéndole y besándola en la frente.

-Arcee, recuerda lo que te pedí que hiciera-dijo Optimus, pues la Bot también iría, era su deber como guardiana de Sunset.

-No te preocupes Optimus, no haré nada a menos que sea necesario-le aseguro Arcee sonriéndole a su líder.

-Ten cuidado, después de todo, el Planeta Madre es territorio de los Decepticons aun-señalo Windblade.

-Siempre tengo cuidado-dijo Arcee sonriendo, mientras que Bold Brave la abrazaba con fuerza, provocando que Arcee le acariciara la cabeza de modo afectuoso.

-Sé que esta será una misión diplomática-dijo Optimus-y por ello me habría gustado ir, pero sé si lo hago, Megatron podría atacar la Tierra sin compasión alguna y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-.

-No logro entender porque defiende tanto a este planeta tan insignificante-señalo Amarillo con fastidio.

-Si se dieran oportunidad, comprenderían tantas cosas que se han negado a ver-expreso Optimus con tono misterioso, al tiempo que Arcee se transformaba a su forma de moto para poder subir.

Finalmente, Steven se colocó en la plataforma de control sus piernas fueron envueltas en una energía rosada y comenzó a correr, al principio torpemente, lo que provoco que más de una vez cayeran al suelo, para finalmente despegar y dirigirse hacia el Planeta Madre.

-Optimus ¿estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?-pregunto Ratchet acercándose a su líder.

-Esta es la oportunidad de liberar al Planeta Madre de la tiranía de Megatron, la oportunidad para que se den cuenta de que el camino de los Decepticons solo te llevara a la destrucción-dijo Optimus con calma.

-Con todo respeto Optimus, tú mismo has visto la clase de Gema que es Diamante Blanco, dudo mucho de que Steven pueda tener una conversación con ella-señalo Ratchet.

-Solo nos queda tener confianza en que todo se resolverá-dijo Optimus con tranquilidad y su amigo asintió, aunque no estaba nada convencido con esto.

Cerca de ahí, una figura observaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, se trataba de Rother, quien se encontraba en su nave en modo camuflado, de hecho, ese misterioso viajero del espacio había estado siguiendo constantemente a Sunset, ya que quería hacer algunas pruebas y observaciones antes de tomar acciones.

-Aquí Rother, les notifico que el objetivo ha abandonado la Tierra, parece dirigirse hacia el Planeta Madre-informo.

-"¿El Planeta Madre? Son malas noticias, ya que ese mundo es territorio Decepticon"-.

-¿Cómo debo proceder?-pregunto Rother.

-"No podemos hacer nada más que esperar, ya que el Planeta Madre es uno de los mundos en que más peso tiene el Imperio Decepticon, dirigirse hacia el mismo sería una sentencia de muerte, espere nuevas instrucciones mientras el alto consejo decide que hacer"-.

-Con todo respeto, si permitimos eso podríamos perder nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a nuestra raza-señalo Rother.

-"Las ordenes ya fueron dadas, espere por más indicaciones, no se acerque al territorio del Planeta Madre, ya que de lo contrario, el alto consejo no se hará responsable si es capturado o peor"-.

Rother gruño al escuchar eso-Entendido-dijo cortando la comunicación con su mundo-montón de idiotas-gruño molesto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Viajando por el espacio, Steven estaba haciendo planes para presentarse ante Diamante Blanco, confiaba en que ella los escucharía y podrían sanar a las Gemas Corruptas, incluso Optimus confiaba en ello, pero Amarillo y Azul no pensaban del mismo modo, pues sentían que Blanco no se iba a tomar nada bien lo que acababan de descubrir y les preocupaba que todo esto llegara a oídos de Megatron, entonces su mundo estaría condenado.

Finalmente arribaron al Planeta Madre, donde las dos Diamantes esperaban cualquier cosa menos el recibimiento que las aguardaba, pues todas las Gemas del planeta estaban felices de ver de nuevo a Diamante Rosa con ellas, toda la tripulación, con excepción de Arcee, salieron al encuentro de las Gemas, ya que la Bot pensó que sería mejor que no vieran a una Autobot, después de todo, el Planeta Madre vivía con la directiva de los Decepticons y ver un enemigo del Imperio, aunque fuera acompañando a las Diamantes, sería algo no muy bien visto y considerado traición.

-Cielos, no es precisamente lo que esperaba-reconoció Sunset con seriedad y desconfianza, repentinamente, una burbuja blanca hizo acto de aparición y de esta emergió una Perla de color blanco con negro.

-Es la Perla de Blanco-murmuro Azul.

-¿Esa es una Perla?-pregunto Kenneth mirando algo asustado el aspecto que tenía esa Gema, parecía un tipo de muñeca sin voluntad.

-Diamante Rosa, se solicita su presencia ante Diamante Blanco-informo la Perla.

-Vamos Azul-indico Amarillo.

-Solo la presencian de Diamante Rosa fue solicitada-dijo Perla antes de encerrar a Steven en una esfera y llevárselo.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Odd.

-Comparada con esa Gema Jaspe es tan tierna como Peridot-señalo Kenneth estremeciéndose.

-Sé que no se mucho sobre Gemas, pero algo me dice que ese comportamiento no es nada normal-señalo Sunset, mientras Garnet y Perla solo se tensaban, pues ellas sabían muy bien lo que le ocurrió.

-"Ten cuidado Sunset, no olvides que Diamante Blanco no es como otras Gemas, ni siquiera como Amarillo y Azul, hay una razón por la cual Galadriel siempre la odio"-advirtió Arcee.

-Entendido-dijo Sunset.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que pudieran llegar a donde estaba Steven, que fue enviado a la que solía ser la habitación de Diamante Rosa, pero cuando lo vieron usando un traje similar al de su madre, Kenneth y Odd no pudieron evitar reírse al verlo, hecho que provoco que Steven se ruborizara un poco avergonzado y que Connie les diera una patada a ambos.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el rubio.

-Muy bien, acepto que lo merecía-reconoció Kenneth.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien y según Steven, ni siquiera pudo decir dos palabras antes de que Blanco lo sacara de su habitación, finalmente, el pequeño Cuarzo decidió que para hablar con ella tendrían que hacer una gran fiesta para las Diamantes, Sunset solo suspiro, en serio debía reconocerle a Steven que no sabía cuándo rendirse.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo o lo que podría considerarse una fiesta, en serio que el Planeta Madre era demasiado cerrado y estricto, más la peli fuego pudo notar algo en algunas Gemas, la mayoría de ellas parecía estar conforme, pero otras hacían esfuerzos por seguir las directivas de ese mundo.

-Esto es realmente fastidioso-gruño Sunset, deseaba que Arcee estuviera con ella en esos momentos, pero la Bot no podía salir de la nave, solo en caso de una emergencia total y toda la fiesta fue para nada, ya que Blanco no se dignó a presentarse y envió a su Perla en su lugar.

Queriendo animar las cosas, Steven y Connie se dispusieron a bailar, fusionándose en Stevonnie de manera accidental y causando un gran revuelo, en especial cuando Garnet también se fusiono y finalmente, otras Gemas del Planeta Madre demostraron lo felices que eran al fusionarse, lo que desato la ira de Amarillo y Azul, quienes desintegraron las formas físicas de las Crystal Gems y ahora llevaban a los chicos a un cuarto donde los encerraron.

-Espero que aprendas a reconocer el error que cometiste-dijo Amarillo-y no te molestes en llamar a tu amiga Autobot, porque si lo haces no dudaremos en destruirla con todo nuestro arsenal-.

-¡Son unas cobardes!-acuso Sunset.

-¡Y unas amargadas!-grito Odd.

-¡Definitivamente tienen que aprender a relajarse debes en cuando!-apoyo Kenneth y Amarillo solo cerró la puerta.

Connie miro a Steven y se acercó a él para consolarlo, las cosas no salieron como esperaban y ahora estaban prisioneros, Sunset solo tenía que llamar a Arcee, pero le preocupaba que al hacerlo ella cayera en una trampa, tenían que encontrar otro modo de salir de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una verdad fue escuchado, un viaje a un mundo demasiado cerrado y ahora un terrible predicamento ¿Cómo saldrán Sunset y los demás de esta situación?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_y ahora ha llegado el turno del Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_pero al menos se medió resolvió el asunto, pero todavía falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya saben la verdad y aunque tienen ese temor, por ahora tenían que ajustar cuentas con Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, pero las Diamantes en serio son muy cerradas y mira el lado amable, al menos fue a Peridot y ella es fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Lisa L Kujo, Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, Snow Archer, Karin Light, Magician Rose, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Nahuel836, Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Soldado-Bladegunner8, Franco, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Mikellconnde, Gokash Z, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Kid Shooter, Abbacchio Leone, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Batalla en el Planeta Madre

"_**La sorpresiva aparición de Diamante Amarillo y Azul en la boda de Garnet fue algo que culmino en una batalla, sin embargo, gracias a la brillante, pero poco usual estrategia de Kenneth, pudieron resolver todo ese conflicto sin la necesidad de que uno de los bandos tuviera alguna baja, aunque Lapis y Peridot perdieron sus formas físicas en esa batalla, ahora, tras escuchar y descubrir la verdad, las Diamantes volvieron al Planeta Madre con Sunset, Kenneth, Odd, Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amatista y Perla a pedirle ayuda a Diamante Blanco, pues Steven y Optimus descubrieron que para poder sanar a todas las Gemas Corruptas se necesitaba del poder de las cuatro Gemas, pues aunque Galadriel también era una Diamante, al haber sido creada con Energon, era posible que su energía tuviera graves consecuencias en Gemas de vieja generación, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaban, la cerrada vida del Planeta Madre provoco que las Crystal Gems fueran desintegradas y ahora Sunset y los demás están encerrados"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 48 Batalla en el Planeta Madre**

Las cosas en el Planeta Madre se habían vuelto una locura tremenda, ahora mismo, Sunset, Steven, Kenneth, Odd y Connie huían desesperadamente rumbo a la nave de Rosa después de haber sido liberadas por Diamante Azul, la razón de ello fue que la imponente y sentimental Diamante llego con intenciones de castigar a Steven, a quien seguía llamando Rosa, pero Steven le hizo ver los errores de sus acciones y comprendió que Rosa nunca le fallo al Planeta Madre, fue el Planeta Madre quien le fallo a ella.

Después de haber sido liberadas por Azul, corrieron a rescatar a las Crystal Gems, quienes estaban aprisionadas en burbujas, encontrándose con Amarillo, quien en principio intento defenderlos, lo que desencadeno una pelea entre Diamantes, al final, Steven fue quien le cuestiono a Amarillo si todo eso era lo que ella consideraba "perfecto", diciéndole el clásico dicho de su padre; "si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas no existirían los perros calientes", cuyo significado finalmente hizo comprender a Amarillo, quien lloro entristecida.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos siendo salvados por las Diamantes?-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-¡Casi lo logramos!-grito Amarillo, desafortunadamente, la Perla de Blanco hizo acto de aparición, advirtiéndoles que debían volver cuanto antes a sus respectivos cuartos, ya que Blanco no estaba nada contenta con su actitud, hecho que se revelo cuando la nave de Blanco se movió y se conectó a las piernas de Rosa.

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Kenneth al ver eso.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy cansada de esta mierda-gruño Sunset-¡Arcee!-grito y la Bot hizo acto de aparición, saliendo de las piernas y transformándose, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Parece que hay mucho por hacer-dijo Arcee sonriendo desafiante y lista para dar batalla, al tiempo que transformaba sus brazos en pistolas y comenzaba a disparar.

Más los disparos de Arcee no le hacían el menor daño al inmenso robot, quien se dispuso a aplastarlos a todos, repentinamente, las naves de Amarillo y Azul hicieron acto de aparición, comenzando a atacar al robot, dichas naves iban pilotadas por Adelina, Galadriel, Bismuto, Lapis, Peridot y Topacio, quienes tenían nuevas formas, ahora era totalmente Crystal Gems y ninguna de las dos dudo en decir lo mucho que disfrutaron eso.

Eso permitió a Amarillo y Azul conectar los brazos para intentar a hablar con Blanco, a quien le dijeron que los altos estándares que tenían estaban poniéndolas demasiado estresadas, sin mencionar el inmenso miedo y terror que les provocaba vivir a las sombra de Megatron, quien solo hizo que la vida en el Planeta Madre empeorara de manera terrible.

-Escucha Blanco-dijo Galadriel finalmente atreviéndose a hablar-tu esperabas que yo fuera parte de tu "Gran Autoridad Diamante", ocupando el lugar que Rosa dejo, pero dime ¿Cómo esperabas que formara parte de algo que estaba bajo el control de un sujeto al que claramente no le importábamos en lo más mínimo?-cuestiono con seriedad.

-Es dura pero justa-reconoció Topacio.

-¿Creen que ella realmente escuche?-pregunto Adelina y repentinamente, los ojos del robot brillaron y dispararon un rayo contra las dos Diamantes, provocando que se volvieran blancas.

-Algo me dice que no escucho-dijo Odd preocupado y fue cuando el robot comenzó a atacar de nuevo.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Arcee sujetando a Sunset, Kenneth, Odd y a Connie, mientras Steven se lanzaba a salvar las Gemas de sus amigas.

Como Amarillo las había desintegrado, no habían sido capaces de regenerarse, así que lo hizo fusionándose con cada una de ellas, invocando primero a Smocky y liberando a Amatista, seguido de eso libero a Perla al fusionarse con ella y formar a Cuarzo Arcoíris Versión 2.0, finalmente, consiguió liberar a Rubí y Zafiro fusionándose con ambas, invocando a Sun Stone.

-Vaya, este día ha sido lleno de sorpresas-dijo Arcee aterrizando en pie y bajando a sus amigos.

-¡Aun tenemos un problema!-exclamo Topacio cuando el robot recién formado con las naves de las Diamantes se preparó para el combate.

-¿Exactamente qué forma iba a tener su nave para combinarse con eso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido y viendo a Galadriel.

-No es algo que me guste mencionar-respondió Galadriel, al tiempo que Sun Stone se dividía en Steven y Garnet.

-Necesitamos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Blanco, Gemas, es hora de formar a Obsidiana-indico Garnet y Amatista, Perla y Steven asintieron, el resto de las Gemas, así como los humanos y la Bot se alejaron un poco para darles el espacio.

La inmensa Gema que nació lanzo un rugido de batalla que hizo estremecer el lugar-¡Que grande!-grito Peridot emocionada.

-Creo que ustedes se pudieron haber fusionado también-les señalo Arcee al resto de las Gemas, que solo se encogieron en hombros.

-Bien, es hora de llegar hasta donde se encuentra esa Gema tan presumida-dijo Sunset y todos asintieron, al tiempo que Arcee se transformaba a su forma de moto, mientras la peli fuego subía a la misma.

-¿Lista para esto?-pregunto Arcee.

-Siempre estoy lista para poner en su lugar a una bravucona-aseguro Sunset y finalmente, comenzó la escalada hacia la nave de Blanco.

-¡Nosotras debemos darles el espacio que necesitan, ya que dudo que Blanco se quede simplemente sin hacer nada!-indico Galadriel y el resto de las Crystal Gems, incluyendo a Connie, Kenneth y Odd asintieron, ellos ayudarían como pudieran.

Mientras Obsidiana subía escalando, Arcee lo hacía en su forma de moto, deslizándose por el inmenso cuerpo del robot, mientras el resto de sus amigos intentaban distraer la atención de Blanco, algo que no era muy complicado, en especial porque Blanco tenía en su mira a Galadriel.

-¿Qué te pasa Blanco? ¿Todavía estas enfadada conmigo por haber abandonado tu directiva?-pregunto burlonamente, al tiempo que Blanco le disparaba sus rayos, pero Galadriel lo detuvo con sus manos, desviándolo con algo de dificultad-¡Necesitaras más que eso para…! Ay mierda-gruño al ver que Blanco le daba un manotazo, enviándola por los aires.

-¡Galadriel!-grito Adelina al ver eso, pero…

-¡Cuidado!-grito Topacio empujándola a tiempo, ya que Blanco estuvo a punto de aplastarlos, para luego encargarse de Lapis, Peridot y Bismuto, dejando a Kenneth y Odd colgados de uno de los edificios.

Finalmente, Sunset, Arcee y las Crystal Gems consiguieron llegar hasta el rostro del robot, ingresando por uno de sus ojos, una vez dentro, se encontraron con Blanco, quien tenía a las otras dos Diamantes a su lado, así como a Perla con ella, Blanco comenzó a decir todo un monologo sobre la perfección, sobre el brillo y como cada Gema debía ser parte de su resplandor para ser perfecta, disparando su rayo contra Garnet, Amatista y Perla, dejándolas en las mismas condiciones que las demás.

Steven intento hacerla razonar, pero Blanco simplemente no escuchaba-¿Qué sabe una Gema como tu sobre perfección?-cuestiono Sunset ya harta de la actitud de Blanco-¡Solo eres una maldita egoísta que no ve más allá de su propia e inútil creencia!-acuso molesta.

-¡Bien dicho Sunset!-declaro Arcee apuntándole con su arma-¡No te lo pediré dos veces, deja a todas como estaban o de lo contrario!-.

-¡Alto! ¡Esto no tiene que ser así!-grito Steven asustado y Blanco se rio.

-Por favor Rosa, en serio crees que puedes ayudar a alguien, lo siento mucho mi pequeña luz de estrella, pero tú no ayudas, simplemente haces que las cosas empeoren, es una tristeza que no lo veas-.

-Rosa pudo cometer errores-dijo Arcee-pero ella se dio cuenta de que seguir a Megatron solo te conducía a tu propia destrucción-.

-¿Y seguir a Optimus no es lo mismo?-pregunto Blanco-después de todo, ambos están luchando en una guerra que tiene siglos, milenios de duración-.

-¡Optimus lucha por la libertad de todos, incluyendo la de este planeta llena de Gemas arrogantes que se siente superiores a todos!-declaro Sunset.

-Por favor humana, ¿realmente piensas que ustedes tienen algo de especial?-pregunto Blanco con ternura y burla.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Su mundo no tiene nada de valioso, es verdad, tiene mucho Energon, algo sumamente para Lord Megatron, pero fuera de eso es un planeta que no tiene ningún valor, un mundo habitado por seres insignificantes y tontos, incluso arruina a las Gemas, solo mira como dejaron a la pobre Rosa, a esas tres Gemas y a las otras seis que están afuera, incluso Gemas de nueva generación se convirtieron en unas defectuosas, pero cuando esto termine todas ellas volverán a la normalidad, yo las sanare, yo las reparare y finalmente volverán a brillar-anuncio con arrogancia.

-¡Te equivocas!-declaro Steven y Blanco lo miro-¡Ni mis amigas, ni ninguna otra Gema que vive en este planeta necesitan ser reparadas, ellas no viven felices!-.

-¡Y no las reparas o las mejoras, solo las conviertes en títeres sujetas a tu voluntad!-agrego Connie.

-¡Eso no es mejora, es convertirlas en Zombis, en reflejos de ti misma!-escupió Sunset con molestia.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Yo soy perfecta, solo les doy un poco de mi perfección-señalo Blanco con arrogancia.

-¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Si no vas a escuchar razones entonces tendremos que hacer esto por las malas!-declaro Arcee apuntándole de nuevo-¡Intenta usar tu poder, pero sabes que eso no me afectara en lo más mínimo!-declaro la Bot.

Blanco se rio al escuchar eso-Es verdad, mi poder no te afectara, pero tengo otros métodos para ello-señalo al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con un destello sumamente intenso, provocando que todos se cegaran momentáneamente, momento que Blanco aprovecho para enviar a sus "aliadas" al ataque.

Las dos Diamantes sujetaron a Arcee con fuerza y la sometieron contra la pared, mientras que Garnet sujetaba a Sunset, así como Perla a Connie, dejando que Amatista entregara a Steven a Blanco, quien lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¡Ahora estrellita, es hora de que seas libra finalmente!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-advirtió Sunset luchando por liberarse del agarra de Garnet, Blanco solo sonrió y la miro.

La Diamante fijo su atención entonces en el collar de la peli fuego-Ese collar que llevas en el cuello es muy hermoso humana y tu cabello es bastante impresionante, es una lástima que solo seas una humana-dijo Blanco.

-¿Qué putas se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Sunset con enfado ante las palabras de Blanco.

-Aunque te explicara no lo comprenderías, pero lo intentare, los humanos son demasiado primitivos y la prueba de ello es que Rosa quiso conservarlos como sus mascotas, por eso le dimos ese zoológico, realmente era tan inocente, no me explico porque los Autobots se toman la molestia de proteger a una raza tan simple e inútil-dijo Blanco.

-¡Los humanos tienen cosas maravillosas, eso es algo que yo aprendí con el tiempo!-declaro Arcee mirando con enfado a Blanco.

Blanco se rio de nuevo al escuchar eso-Si claro, cosas maravillosas, realmente es un chiste muy divertido, los humanos son poca cosa, el universo estará mejor una vez que Lord Megatron acabe con ellos, pero ustedes tendrán suerte-dijo mirando a Sunset y a Connie-así como los que están allá afuera, todos ustedes sobrevivirán en el zoológico y en cuanto al resto de las Gemas-Blanco mostro una pantalla donde se veía como el resto de las Crystal Gems estaban siendo capturadas por soldados Cuarzo, mientras que Galadriel quedaba atrapada por la mano del robot, impidiéndole de ese modo usar su poder-cuando llegue el momento también serán perfectas ¡También serán yo!-.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset se tensó mucho, sintiendo una gran ira en su interior, mientras Blanco se preparaba para quitarle su Gema a Steven, el cual suplicaba que se detuviera, pero ella no se dejaba conmover, cuando sus uñas ya estaban sobre la Gema de Steven, Sunset finalmente estallo, pues recordó el reciente suceso donde su amada fue lastimada por Megatron y ella no pudo impedirlo.

-¡STEVEN!-grito Connie asustada.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-bramo Sunset con fuerza, al tiempo que su collar comenzaba a brillar con mucha intensidad, hecho que captó la atención de Blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió esta poderosa luz? ¡Es más intensa y hermosa que mi luz! ¿Cómo es posible esto?-cuestiono Blanco.

Aquel destello de luz se convirtió en algo similar a las llamas, mismas que fueron tan potentes que ni siquiera Garnet las resistió, soltando a Sunset, el fuego y aquel resplandor de luz también se dirigió a Arcee, quien abrió sus ojos y obteniendo nuevas fuerzas se liberó de sus dos captoras.

Blanco soltó a Steven, quien invoco su burbuja antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, protegiéndose de aquel resplandor de luz que la estaba cegando-No podemos perder Arcee, no cuando tenemos una promesa que cumplir y te recuerdo que alguien espera mi regreso-dijo Sunset.

-Descuida, no pienso defraudarte-aseguro Arcee, mientras Connie corría a ver como se encontraba Steven.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestiono Blanco.

-¿Dijiste que los humanos somos poca cosa? Muy bien, veamos qué tan cierto es eso-dijo Sunset, para luego gritar y liberar más energía en su collar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Ante una asombrada Blanco, Arcee comenzó su transformación-¡Arcee Modo Fénix! ¡Transformación Completa!-invoco la Bot.

Como si estuvieran conectadas, Sunset y Arcee lanzaron un grito de batalla exactamente al mismo tiempo, mismo que se escuchó por todo el Planeta Madre, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Blanco sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Cuchillas de Plasmas!-grito Sunset con fuerza, al tiempo que Arcee extendía sus manos y sacaba un par de cuchillas que brillaban con intensidad, la Bot entonces arremetió contra Blanco, viéndola con mucho desafío, Blanco se sintió intimidada, ya que no solo sentía la mirada de Arcee, sino también la de esa humana, eso era algo imposible.

La Diamante trato de protegerse con ayuda de sus marionetas y todas dispararon sus rayos contra Arcee, pero la Bot los repelió todos sin ningún problema, para luego sacar de su camino a todas las Gemas, esperando no haberlas lastimado mucho, finalmente, choco contra Blanco y comenzó a empujarla con fuerza, sacándola de su robot por la cabeza.

-¡Es Diamante Blanco!-grito una Gema al ver lo que pasaba.

-Parece que Arcee volvió a hacerlo-dijo Topacio sonriendo al ver a la Bot transformada.

Sin separarse de Blanco en ningún momento, ambas llegaron hasta el suelo, donde Arcee continuo empujándola por las calles del Planeta Madre, provocando que cada Gema que estuviera ahí se apartara rápidamente, varias naves descendieron a ver qué pasaba y se quedaron sin habla al ver lo que ocurría, mientras Blanco solo se quedaba estática, incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?-cuestiono Blanco sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

-¡Este es el poder de los humanos!-declaro Arcee.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Los humanos tienen un gran potencial oculto, un poder que es desconocido para Autobots, Gemas e incluso para los Decepticons! ¡Ellos no son poca cosa, pero ellos saben vivir felices, saben tolerar las imperfecciones, saben aceptarlas y continuamente están evolucionando para ser mejores, pese a los errores que cometen, ellos siempre seguirán adelante, mientras que tu mantienes estancado a tu planeta, no avanzas, solo quieres que todo sea exactamente igual y por ello son ustedes quienes son poca cosa!-revelo Arcee, dejando a Blanco congelada ante semejante revelación-¿Qué te parece si te muestro un poco más del poder de los humanos?-pregunto Arcee.

Sus brazos se transformaron de las cuchillas a sus cañones, dejando a Blanco alarmada, pero entonces en un último vistazo, alcanzo a ver a Sunset parada en la cabeza de su nave y como si fuera ella quien estaba atacándola…

-¡Rayo Solar!-gritaron Sunset y Arcee exactamente al mismo tiempo, disparando el ataque que fue capaz de acabar con Malachite y de poner en serios a prietos al mismo Megatron.

El disparo fue certero y más por la distancia tan corta que había entre ambas contendientes, ahora Blanco fue arrojada hacia atrás por el disparo, gritando de dolor ante el potente ataque que recibía, así como también tenía una clara mirada llena de impacto, sorpresa e incredibilidad, mientras era empujada por el ataque de Arcee, un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

_-"Este es el poder de los humanos…este es el poder de la Tierra…no…no es posible…" _¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-grito antes de ser cubierta por completo por el ataque de Arcee.

-¡Diamante Blanco!-gritaron todas las Gemas al ver eso, momento que Galadriel y los demás aprovecharon para liberarse de sus ataques y cambiar la situación un poco.

En cuanto Diamante Blanco fue derrotada, las Gemas que mantuvo bajo su control recuperaron sus colores y salieron de su trance, estando increíblemente confundidas, fue cuando Steven se dio cuenta de que la Perla Blanca era en realidad una Perla Rosa.

-¿Qué…que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a donde solía estar su ojo izquierdo.

-Bienvenida de nuevo-dijo Steven.

Sunset recuperaba el aliento y cayo de rodillas, se sentía muy agotada y fue cuando Connie se acercó a verla-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Solo estoy…cansada…realmente se siente como si hubiera sido yo…quien peleo contra esa bruja tan creída-explico Sunset sonriendo.

-Y entonces… ¿esta…muerta?-pregunto Connie.

-Esta era una misión pacifica, no murió con ese ataque, pero no se debe encontrar muy bien que digamos-respondió Sunset.

-Entonces será mejor ir a buscarla-dijo Arcee apareciendo ante ellos y extendiendo sus manos para permitirles a todos subir en ella, llevando a todos sobre su espalda y a Sunset en sus manos, se dirigieron a buscar a Blanco, seguidas por Amarillo y Azul.

El resto de las Crystal Gems solo observaban lo que pasaba-Creo que ganamos-dijo Topacio.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Tomen eso tontas!-grito Peridot emocionada.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar, lo mejor será seguir a Arcee cuanto antes, además, quiero asegurarme de que Blanco reciba la lección de su puta vida-señalo Galadriel.

-En serio la odias ¿verdad?-pregunto Adelina.

-Tanto como odiaba a Rosa-reconoció Galadriel y vio a varias Gemas que la veían indignada-¿Tienen algún problema con eso?-les pregunto y las Gemas rápidamente negaron con la cabeza asustadas-eso creí-.

-Mejor vayamos antes de que se inicie otro combate-sugirió Adelina y todas asintieron, pero Topacio se quedó atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo Top?-pregunto Bismuto acercándose a su amigo.

Topacio se rasco la cabeza-Tengo la sensación de que estamos olvidando algo-respondió Topacio buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que le resultara familiar.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Bismuto pensativa.

Ambos se quedaron de pie un momento, tratando de pensar en que podría estarse olvidando, pero Lapis les recordó que tenían que ayudar a Steven y a los demás, pues aun no sabían si Blanco todavía podía causar problemas, así que encogiéndose en hombros, se dirigieron a buscarlos.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Se me están cansando los brazos!-gritaba Kenneth, quien aún continuaba colgado del mismo mástil, resistiendo todo lo que podía y con Odd colgado en sus piernas.

-¡Oye Kenneth, creo que esta va a ser una caída muy dolorosa!-expreso el rubio con preocupación.

-¡Mejor cállate! ¿Hay alguien? ¡HOLA! ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!-gritaba Kenneth.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A bordo de Arcee, las Gemas buscaban con la mirada a Blanco, definitivamente el ataque de Arcee causo mucho alboroto en el Planeta Madre, algo que las Diamantes no duraron en recriminar, pero Sunset les devolvió el reproche recordándoles todo lo que el Planeta Madre intento hacerle a la Tierra.

-Ya estamos a mano-dijo Sunset.

-No tienes que ser tan dura con ellas-dijo Steven.

-Bueno, tal vez no lo sería si se relajaran un poco-señalo la peli fuego y repentinamente, Arcee se detuvo-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-La encontramos-respondió Arcee.

Blanco se había estrellado contra uno de los salones de reuniones de Gemas diplomáticas, destruyéndolo por completo, ahora la imponente Diamante se encontraba en una gran crisis existencial, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pude perder? Se supone que soy perfecta, no debí haber perdido ante nadie, porque si pierdo…significa que tengo fallas y eso no es posible…yo no tengo fallas…no las tengo…si las tengo…si las tengo… ¡Azul, Amarillo, Negro!-exclamo señalando a las tres Gemas, quienes solo se quedaron estáticas.

-Me llamo Galadriel hija de perra-gruño la aludida y Steven la regaño con su mirada, para luego avanzar hacia Blanco.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…perdí ante una Autobot que defiende a los humanos…seres que se supone son insignificantes y sin embargo…sin embargo…me vencieron…si fui vencida por una raza tan simple…significa que no soy perfecta y que tengo fallas…pero eso no es posible…no puedo tener fallas…se supone que debo ser perfecta…si no soy perfecta ¿Quién soy en realidad? Si no eres Rosa… ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son todos?-cuestiono mirando a Steven sin saber que decir ni que más pensar.

-Guau, en serio le revolviste el cerebro-dijo Adelina, provocando que Arcee solo se riera.

-Mira, si dejas que todos sean quien quieres ser, tu también podrías descubrir quién eres en realidad-dijo Steven.

-¡Pero no se supone que sea así! ¡Se supone que yo lo sé todo, que yo lo mejoro todo, que soy mejor!-declaro Blanco sintiéndose sumamente frustrada.

-Puedes serlo, pero necesitas dejar de ver solo por ti misma, tienes que aprender a dejar que todos sean quienes quieren ser, todas las Gemas viven con miedo y sufriendo en silencio, solo para cumplir tus expectativas, incluso Amarillo y Azul-señalo Steven.

-¿Por qué crees que yo me aleje de este planeta? ¿Por qué crees que Rosa lo hizo?-cuestiono Galadriel y Blanco guardo silencio.

-Y tienes que dejar de lado esa tontería de la perfección-dijo Sunset-los humanos no creemos en eso, la perfección no existe, uno tiene que ser feliz tal como es, creemos que nuestras imperfecciones nos ayudan a evolucionar y a conseguir nuestras metas-.

-Yo…yo…-Blanco no sabía que decir, pero aún había una realidad que le aterraba-pero…hacer todo eso…renunciar a nuestra forma de vida…implica traicionar al Imperio Decepticon… ¡A MEGATRON!-exclamo asustada y tanto Azul como Amarillo se estremecieron-¿realmente creen que podríamos hacer eso? ¿Qué nos levantaríamos en su contra?-.

Se hizo un gran silencio, ese era un detalle importante, Megatron era temido en el Universo y ahora Blanco mostraba cuanto miedo le tenía-Rosa y yo nos atrevimos a hacerlo-dijo Galadriel con seriedad y calma-¿Por qué ustedes no lo harían?-pregunto esta vez con más calma y un poco de amabilidad, ya que el ver ese lado tan patético de Blanco la dejo un poco satisfecha.

-¡Porque saben cuáles son las consecuencias de ello!-respondió una voz que estremecía al Universo entero.

Arcee volteo y recibió un disparo que la estrello contra uno de los edificios-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset y entonces descubrieron al culpable.

-Parece que llegue en medio de una reunión de Diamantes, que grosero fui-dijo Megatron sonriendo malignamente, la presencia del tirano más temido del Universo, provoco que las Gemas gritaran aterradas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, cuando derrotaron a Blanco alguien mucho peor hizo de aparición ¿Cuál será el destino de Sunset y de los demás? Y también ¿será este el fin del Planeta Madre y de las Gemas?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_aunque una buena paliza nunca está de más cuando se trata de alguien que no escucha razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, no quise entrar tanto en detalles, pero Blanco recibió una dura lección y ahora Megatron ha aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_en serio es imposible no enfadarse y más cuando tú sabes que es suya, pero él realmente parece que no la reconoce. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_también podríamos decir lo mismo de Vegeta, Sasuke, incluso del gran Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_afortunadamente, Arcee consiguió poner en su lugar a Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_en especial cuando siempre funciona para desesperar a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_¿ahora que publicaron? Porque videos indignantes hay mucho que circulan por Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_Kenneth no ha pasado tantos años al lado de Odd en vano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_es terrible lo que ha sucedido, en serio espero que algo ocurra, algo bueno para darle justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_años de práctica amigo mío, años de práctica teniéndolo como su mejor amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque ya recibieron una muestra de todo el poder que siempre negaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Lobo Plateado 2541, Sombra 02, Gokash Z, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Nahuel836, Ant, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	49. Cambia tu Pensamiento

"_**Después de una serie de eventos desafortunados en el Planeta Madre, Steven por fin consiguió hacer entender a Amarillo y Azul las razones de la rebelión, así como también el hecho de que las Gemas estaban sufriendo por ese modo de vida tan cerrado y estricto, pero convencer a Blanco fue otro asunto, ya que esa Diamante era sumamente fiel a su creencia de perfección, considerando a la humanidad como seres insignificantes no merecen existir y que solo arruinan su brillo, más se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Arcee se transformó a su Modo Fénix gracias al apoyo de Sunset, una simple humana como ella la llamaba, Arcee derroto fácilmente a Blanco, quien quedo más que rota al descubrir aquella verdad, pues ahora no tenía idea de quien era ella ni nadie, estaba muy confundida, pero cuando Steven y Sunset le hablaron de la tolerancia, así como de que la perfección no existía, parecía que estaban logrando algo, sin embargo…algo mucho peor acaba de ocurrir, Megatron ha llegado"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 49 Cambia tu Pensamiento**

Un gran pánico e histeria era algo que se estaba viviendo en el Planeta Madre, el cual tuvo grandes cambios en las últimas horas, primero con la maravillosa noticia de que Diamante Rosa estaba viva, luego la sorpresa y el asco que provoco verla fusionarse con una humana, hecho que alentó a otras Gemas a hacerlo, tras eso, Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul los ayudaron a escapar, solo para iniciar una batalla con Blanco, misma que termino cuando Sunset invoco la transformación de Arcee.

Nadie daba crédito a la derrota de la Diamante más poderosa y perfecta de todas, en especial cuando vieron aparecer a Galadriel con las rebeldes o como ellas la conocían; Diamante Negro, quien confirmo que si traiciono al Planeta Madre fue porque odiaba todo lo que ese planeta representaba, todo por la mente cerrada de Blanco, más cuando Sunset y Steven parecían estar convenciendo a Blanco de que fuera más abierta lo peor ocurrió, Megatron hizo acto de aparición.

Eso nos lleva al pánico y la histeria masiva de la que ahora todo el Planeta Madre era víctima, pues la presencia de Megatron siempre significaba graves problemas y consecuencias, el tirano solo se mantenía en pie, mirando a los alrededores y deteniéndose en Sunset, para luego ver a Steven.

-Vaya mocoso, nunca espere que ese humano redondo resultara ser en realidad Diamante Rosa-gruño el tirano con fastidio.

-¡Lord Megatron…yo…!-Blanco estaba temblando de miedo ante la presencia del tirano y no era la única.

-¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido de lo que estaba pasando?-exclamo Amatista.

-Si tengo que adivinar, diría que Soundwave estuvo monitoreando todo el tiempo-respondió Topacio preocupado y Megatron se rio.

-Efectivamente, es bueno contar con alguien tan leal y astuto como él-Megatron avanzo un poco-Blanco, Amarillo y Azul, por la traición de Diamante Rosa y de Diamante Negro debería convertir este planeta en polvo especial, para después buscar a cada Gema dispersa por el Universo y destruirlas hasta que no quede ninguna en mi Universo-señalo Megatron y tanto las Diamantes como sus Gemas se estremecieron-pero no lo haré, ya que ustedes han servido bien a la causa Decepticon, por ese motivo les voy a dar una oportunidad para que corrijan este error tan lamentable-expuso Megatron.

-¿Corregir?-pregunto Azul temerosa de la respuesta.

-Eliminen a Diamante Rosa, a Diamante Negro y a esas Gemas rebeldes, al hacerlo perdonare esta ofensa y dejare que su planeta continúe existiendo-prometió Megatron, dejando a las tres Diamantes sin habla.

Muchas Gemas también se horrorizaron, pero otras como Rubí Pancita y Aquamarina suspiraron aliviadas, ya que solo destruyendo a esas rebeldes se salvarían y confiaban en que las Diamantes cumplirían con la orden de Megatron, sin embargo, estas titubearon y mucho, lo que Megatron les pedía era demasiado.

-Lord Megatron…eso es…demasiado…-dijo Amarillo.

-Tantos años sufrimos por recuperar a Rosa y ahora quiere que nosotras la eliminemos-señalo Blanco.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!-exclamo Azul.

-¿Por qué no? No tuvieron problemas en eliminar a otras Gemas por pensar del mismo modo que ella y Negro-les recordó Megatron y las tres Diamantes guardaron silencio-se los repetiré o los eliminan o lo haré yo y luego haré lo mismo con todo su planeta-sentencio Megatron.

Las tres Diamantes se vieron entre sí y luego a Steven, quien las miro con ojos suplicantes, mientras el Galadriel se preparaba para la batalla, pues ella estaba convencida de que las Diamantes cumplirían la voluntad de Megatron, pero…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-bramo Arcee reapareciendo y lanzando una patada contra Megatron, quien la bloqueo con su brazo.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset contenta.

De un movimiento de su brazo, Megatron lanzo a Arcee por los aires, pero la Bot se detuvo a tiempo y contraataco al invocar sus Cuchillas de Plasma, pero el tirano bloqueo el ataque con su propia espada y ambos comenzaron un forcejo para tomar el control, era cierto que ahora Arcee tenía el poder para hacerle frente a Megatron, hecho que el tirano felicito y alabo.

-¡Estoy sorprendido, realmente has sido capaz de igualar mi poder con esa transformación, debo felicitarte por ello!-declaro Megatron sonriendo.

-¡No me hace feliz que seas tú quien me felicite!-gruño Arcee mirándolo con desprecio.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-¡Pero es una lástima, porque aunque tengas el poder, yo sigo siendo mejor que tú, ya que yo tengo más experiencia en el campo de batalla!-y de una manera sorpresiva, Megatron comenzó a tomar el control de la batalla al darle un tremendo puñetazo al rostro de Arcee, seguido de una patada, para después dispararle con su cañón y lanzarla por los aires.

-¡Arcee!-grito Sunset al ver eso.

-¡Gems ataque!-ordeno Garnet y todas las Crystal Gems se lanzaron a la batalla.

Galadriel fue la última en ir, ya que primero miro a las otras Diamantes con seriedad y asco-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, no me extraña que este mundo se esté pudriendo con unas líderes tan inútiles como ustedes-gruño lanzándose a la batalla también, dejando a las otras Diamantes con expresiones tristes.

-¡Eso no era necesario!-grito Steven en forma de regaño, mientras Connie le colocaba una mano en su hombro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee termino cayendo en lo que parecía ser un coliseo, al tiempo que Megatron hacia acto de aparición, listo para continuar con la batalla hasta el final, pero entonces Alexandrita hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y sujetando a Megatron con su látigo.

-¡Ustedes son las únicas Gemas en todo el Universo que saben explotar la habilidad de la fusión, pero eso no basta!-declaro Megatron dando un fuerte tirón y acercando a Alexandrita hacia él, recibiéndola con una patada en el abdomen, la fusión abrió mucho la boca ante el golpe y no tardo en abrir su segunda boca para disparar su llamara, más Megatron se la cerro con brusquedad y levantándola del rostro la estrello contra el suelo.

El tirano se dispuso a destruir cada una de las Gemas de Alexandrita, pero Bismuto y Topacio aparecieron a tiempo, atacándolo por la espalda, momento que Galadriel y Adelina aprovecharon para atacarlo de frente, mientras que Peridot y Lapis lo sobrevolaban en un intento por distraerlo.

-¡Atención Planeta Madre! ¡Yo, Peridot, he vuelto, pero no como tu servidora, sino como tu salvadora! ¡Todos preparase a ver las grandes habilidades de la más poderosa Crystal Gem de todas!-anuncio usando sus poderes de metal para lanzarle varias cosas a Megatron-¡Sí! ¡Toma eso tonto!-el tirano lanzo un golpe con su mano, mismo que Peridot esquivo a tiempo, pero…-¡Lapis!-grito Peridot al ver que ella si lo recibió de lleno y ahora su Gema salía volando hasta estrellarse en un edificio.

En su distracción, Peridot recibió un nuevo golpe de parte de Megatron, mismo que la lanzo por los aires, justo en ese momento-Por fin…logramos salir de aquí-dijo Kenneth tras haber escalado por un largo rato.

-Creo que ya podemos decir que estamos a salvo-dijo Odd confiado y repentinamente, Peridot cayó sobre ambos, provocando que esta vez, los tres volvieran a caer por el acantilado.

-¡TENIAS QUE ABRIR LA BOCOTA!-grito Kenneth mientras caían junto con Peridot.

-¡Lapis! ¡Peridot!-grito Topacio al ver eso.

-¡Topacio cuidado!-grito Adelina, pero fue muy tarde y la Gema recibió un golpe de Megatron que lo estrello contra una de las paredes, misma que se derrumbó sobre él.

-¡No son más que sabandijas!-declaro Megatron al tiempo que se transformaba en su forma de jet y arremetía contra Galadriel, quien se puso en guardia.

El tirano la embistió con fuerza y terminaron saliendo del coliseo tras atravesar una pared, mientras Galadriel hacia fuerzas por detener el avance de Megatron, hecho que no le estaba siendo nada fácil, de hecho, sus pies estaban enterrándose en el suelo y Megatron no se detenía, para después transformarse de nuevo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset subió hasta algunos escombros para poder observar mejor la batalla, misma que no iba nada bien-¡Mierda! A pesar de ser más que él, Megatron los tiene bajo su control-gruño la peli fuego molesta.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Connie alarmada.

Steven miro a las Diamantes-¡Tienen que ayudarlos!-suplico el chico y las tres Diamantes se vieron entre sí.

-Yo…no sé si podamos…-dijo Azul apenada.

-Él es…Megatron…el guerrero más poderoso del Universo…no existe nadie que pueda enfrentarlo…-murmuro Amarillo con pesar.

-¡Eso es pura mierda!-declaro Sunset-¡Claro que existe alguien que puede hacerle frente y es Optimus Prime!-la peli fuego golpeo su palma con su puño-¡Si tan solo pudiéramos traerlo, pero un viaje de ida y vuelta a la Tierra demorara mucho!-gruño frustrada.

-¿Qué hay de los portales de las Gemas?-pregunto Connie-por lo que he escuchado, esos portales pueden llevarte a cualquier lugar del Universo y los Decepticons los han estado usando para transportar tropas-.

-Es cierto ¿hay algún modo de que Optimus pueda usarlo para venir desde la Tierra?-pregunto la peli fuego mirando a las tres Diamantes, que volvieron a verse entre sí.

-Supongo que es posible, pero necesitaríamos tener las coordenadas exactas de algún portal que usen los Autobots-respondió Blanco.

-Por suerte yo las tengo-dijo Sunset sonriendo-¿Qué dicen chicos?-pregunto mirando a la parejita, quienes sonrieron con determinación.

-¿Realmente quieren traer a Optimus a nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué propósito tienen?-pregunto Blanco.

-Bueno, si Optimus llega al Planeta Madre entonces seguramente podrá salvarlo, así que mejor dejen de perder el tiempo y dígannos a donde tenemos que ir-pidió Sunset.

Amarillo asigno a algunas de sus Gemas, las Perlas entre ellas y les indico que hicieran todo lo que esos humanos dijeran, ya que podría ser su única oportunidad de salvar su mundo, mientras que Azul se levantó y decidió hacerle frente a Megatron, en especial porque en esos momentos, una Diamante estaba peleando, Amarillo asintió y también decidió ir a pelear, solo faltaba Blanco.

Siguiendo a las Gemas, Sunset, Connie y Steven esperaban tener éxito en su plan, ya que Optimus era el único capaz de detener a Megatron y salvar el Planeta Madre, pero entonces, Connie recordó algo o mejor dicho, recordó a dos personas.

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde creen que estén Kenneth y Odd?-pregunto la chica.

-¡Seguramente están por ahí, solo espero que se encuentren bien!-respondió Sunset.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kenneth, Odd y Peridot terminaron cayendo a lo que parecían ser una red de túneles subterráneos lleno de cuevas, por donde quiera que vieran solo había una cueva tras otra, eso estaría bien, si no fuera por el hecho de que repentinamente, fueron rodeados por varios ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Eh…venimos en paz-dijo Kenneth sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras esos ojos los veían fijamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee y Alexandrita se recuperaron un poco después del ataque recibido-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Adelina mirándolas a ambas.

-No puedo creer que Megatron tenga tanto poder-gruño Arcee.

-Siempre creí que todas las razas que conquisto exageraban al describir su fuerza, ahora veo que son ciertos-señalo Alexandrita, mientras Bismuto ayudaba a Topacio a salir de los escombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Bismuto.

-Por suerte no me dañe mi Gema-respondió Topacio, cuando Lapis hizo acto de aparición, volteando para todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Peridot?-pregunto alarmada.

-Lo siento Lapis, no sabemos dónde está-respondió Adelina con pesar y Lapis quedo horrorizada al creer que Peridot…apretando sus puños, resistió las ganas de llorar y miro en todas direcciones de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Megatron?-cuestiono furiosa.

-En estos momentos está peleando con Galadriel, pero desgraciadamente, no creo que le vaya muy bien a nuestra amiga-señalo Adelina con preocupación, dejando a todas en iguales condiciones.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a Megatron, quien se había vuelto a transformar en su forma de robot, no se alcanzaba a ver quién era su oponente, lo que significaba que en serio debía ser Galadriel, que hacia todo lo posible por resistir una batalla contra el tirano, quien a aplasto con su potente puño.

-¡Ya es hora de deshacerme de una traidora!-declaro Megatron apuntándole con su cañón listo para cumplir su amenaza, pero Arcee hizo acto de aparición, embistiéndolo con fuerza y alejándolo de la Gema, que fuera socorrida por Topacio y Adelina, quienes la levantaron sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Adelina.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Galadriel un poco aliviada de que llegaran en su auxilio.

-Resiste bien, como toda una Diamante-dijo Bismuto sonriendo.

-Unamos nuestras fuerzas-sugirió Topacio.

-¡Para pelear juntos!-apoyo Alexandrita y Galadriel se quedó un momento pensando, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, en especial cuando Arcee cayó al suelo, levantándose con rapidez.

Rápidamente, todas se alejaron a cierta distancia de Megatron, rodeándolo por completo para poder atacarlo-¡Rayo Solar!-invoco Arcee, al tiempo que Alexandrita saca su arco y disparaba una lluvia de flechas contra Megatron, Bismuto convirtió sus manos en picos y lanzo una ráfaga de rocas, Topacio lanzo su grito sónico, dejando que Adelina y Galadriel emplearan sus katanas, cruzándolas combinaron sus energías y la lanzaron contra Megatron en un potente rayo de energía.

El impacto fue certero y provoco varias explosiones, así como una bola de fuego donde Megatron quedó atrapado, sin embargo, el tirano no tardo en reaparecer completamente ileso, sin un solo rasguño, dejando sin habla a todos los presentes.

-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Arcee.

-¡Es invencible!-declaro Adelina.

Megatron levanto su brazo y con su cañón comenzó a disparar contra todos sus oponentes, dándoles de frente, consiguiendo derribarlos, para después disparar en todas direcciones sin ninguna compasión, destruyendo todo a su paso y a muchas desafortunadas Gemas que no pudieran quitarse a tiempo, al final, todos sus oponentes quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Arcee había vuelto a la normalidad y por puro milagro, las Gemas no perdieron sus formas físicas.

El malvado conquistador se rio-¡Todos ustedes solo son sabandijas, prepárense porque ya es el momento de que sean borrados del Universo!-anuncio preparándose para cumplir su amenaza, pero un disparo salido de la nada lo golpeo por la espalda, no le hizo daño, pero si capto su atención-¿hum?-.

Las tres Diamantes estaban paradas, con sus brazos extendidos y sus palmas abiertas, ellas habían lanzado el ataque-No te atrevas a seguir destruyendo nuestro planeta, Megatron-gruño Blanco.

-Diamantes ¿Por qué no me sorprende esta clase de rebeldía de su parte? Debí haberlo esperado, considerando lo patéticas que se han vuelto tras enterarse de la "muerte" de Rosa-escupió Megatron.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria!-gruño Azul mirándolo con rabia.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso-¡Ahora pretenden hacer creer que ella les importaba, por favor, yo vi como la trataban, como tratan a sus Gemas, ellas no les importan en lo más mínimo, Rosa lo sabía, por ese motivo las abandono y les declaro la guerra, porque no soportaba la clase de vida en que las tenían sometidas!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Una vida en la que tú nos mantuviste por 5300 años!-acuso Amarillo.

-¡Y ya es tiempo de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho!-declaro Blanco.

Megatron solo se rio una vez más al escuchar el reto de Blanco-¿Y cómo pretenden hacerlo? ¡Después de todo, ustedes jamás han participado en una batalla, prefieren sentarse en sus palanquines y dejar que sus Gemas hagan todo el trabajo de una forma sumamente ineficiente, por ese motivo sus planetas cayeron en mis manos, porque ustedes no sirven para liderar ni para combatir!-.

-Deberías saber esto-dijo Blanco con seriedad-el que nunca hayamos peleado no quiere decir que no sepamos cómo hacerlo-agrego al tiempo que invocaba una jabalina de color blanca con la cual iba a combatir.

Amarillo también invoco su arma, siendo un par de espadas gemelas de color amarilla, finalmente, Azul invoco la suya, un arco que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un tridente, las tres Diamantes se colocaron en guardia, listas para comenzar la batalla por la liberación de su mundo, algo que debieron haber hecho desde hace muchos años, pero el miedo que les inspiraba Megatron, sumado al hecho de que ellas siempre vivieron con una directiva similar a la del Imperio Decepticon no ayudaba mucho a querer enfrentar a Megatron.

El tirano miro a las tres Diamantes y mostro sus filosos dientes-Más les vale que dejen de lado todas estas tonterías, mi piedad tiene un límite-advirtió Megatron.

-Hemos visto el límite de tu piedad-gruño Azul.

-Entonces más les vale recordar que mientras ustedes se la han pasado viviendo dentro de sus palanquines y naves, yo era un gladiador invencible y todavía sigo siéndolo-sentencio Megatron preparándose para la batalla, misma que no tardo en comenzar cuando las Diamantes se lanzaron contra él para atacarlo.

Megatron bloqueo el ataque de las tres Diamantes con sus brazos y luego de un empujón, las lanzo por los aires, las tres Diamantes cayeron de pie y comenzaron el contraataque, Azul rápidamente disparo varias flechas que Megatron desvió con una patada, para después arremeter contra ella y estrellarla contra una pared, sujetándola de la cara la arrojo violentamente contra el suelo.

Amarillo rápidamente dio un salto y ataco a Megatron por la espalda, pero el líder de los Decepticons reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque con su cuchilla, al tiempo que Blanco también atacaba, pero Megatron la detuvo con su otra mano, quedando en medio de ambas Diamantes, quienes luchaban por tomar el control de la batalla.

-¡Me dan lástima!-gruño Megatron lanzándolas a ambas contra el suelo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset, Steven y Connie, acompañados por las Gemas, llegaron hasta una sala de portales, donde varias Peridot comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente para poder ubicar la base Autobot o por lo menos, el portal que ellos empleaban, solo esperaban conseguirlo a tiempo o que funcionara.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas?-pregunto Perla Amarilla, cuando el lugar se sacudió violentamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Perla Azul.

-¡Las Diamantes están peleando contra Megatron y no les está yendo muy bien que digamos!-respondió Connie al ver cómo iba la batalla.

-¿Qué hay de los otras?-pregunto Steven preocupado por sus amigas.

-Ellas aun están tendidas en el suelo, Megatron debió haberlas lastimado mucho-respondió Connie.

-¡Entonces no hay que perder tiempo!-gruño Sunset dándoles las coordenadas-¡Dense prisa, tenemos que traer a Optimus cuanto antes!-ordeno la peli fuego, ganándose varias miradas molestas de las Peridot.

-Escucha humana, sabemos que las Diamantes aceptaron su ayuda, pero eso no te da derecho a darnos ordenes, las Peridot somos perfectamente capaces de realizar nuestras tareas sin que…-esa Peridot se vio silenciada cuando Sunset la sujeto del cuello de su ropa y la miro con rabia.

-¡Escúchame tu pedazo de roca inservible, en estos momentos tus líderes están siendo masacradas por Megatron, si esto continua así pronto serán destruidas y entonces dime! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure tu maldito planeta intacto? ¡No mucho! ¡Así que cierra esa puta boca, olvídate de las diferencias de especies y de toda esa mierda de superioridad y solo haz lo que te digo!-bramo arrojándola con violencia a la consola.

-¡Si señora, en seguida!-acato la Peridot comenzando a trabajar y todas las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Vaya-dijo Steven sorprendido.

-Creo que ella habría evitado muchos problemas con Lapis, Peridot, Jaspe y hasta con Bismuto-observo Connie atónita.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Blanco se estrelló contra un edificio y Megatron la sujeto del rostro, estrellándola aún más en la estructura, para después comenzar a correr, siempre con el rostro de Blanco pegado a ese lugar, lo que le valió un gran daño, antes de que el tirano la arrojara por los aires.

Azul y Amarillo combinaron sus energías y atacaron con un rayo de energía, mismo que Megatron destruyo con un golpe de su puño-¡Si quieren que un rayo lastime a alguien, tienen que hacer algo como esto!-declaro Megatron disparando su cañón y dándoles directamente, provocando que cayeran al suelo violentamente, justo cuando Galadriel comenzaba a recuperarse un poco.

-Ay mi cabeza…por lo menos mi Gema sigue intacta…ay no-reacciono al recordar a sus amigas-¿chicas? ¿Están bien?-pregunto mirando a todas las demás Gemas, quienes estaban inconscientes, pero sus Gemas intactas, eso fue un alivio para Galadriel, quien entonces escucho el estruendo de una batalla y al ver el punto de origen…-no lo puedo creer-exclamo al ver que las tres Diamantes estaban peleando contra Megatron, aunque sería más apropiado decir que Megatron les estaba dando la golpiza de su vida.

Ninguna Gema se atrevía a interferir, ya que hacerlo implicaba encontrarse con la destrucción, pues sus Diamantes no eran capaces de frenar a Megatron y ellas eran las Gemas más poderosas del Planeta Madre, solo con la fusión podrían ayudarlas, pero…eso implicaba…muchas se asquearon con solo pensarlo.

-¿Ven lo que todos sus inútiles creencias han provocado?-pregunto Megatron sujetando a Blanco contra el suelo con su pie y sosteniendo a las otras dos Diamantes del cuello con sus manos-¡Sus Gemas podrían ayudarlas si se fusionaran, pero debido a esa creencia que tienen no lo hacen, es una pena que nunca hayan visto el potencial de la fusión!-declaro estrellando las cabezas de Azul y Amarillo, para después lanzarlas por los aires, para después sujetar a Blanco del rostro y hacer lo mismo.

Blanco cayó justo sobre sus dos hermanas y las tres quedaron tendidas en el suelo, pero antes de que pudieran levantarse, Megatron les apunto con su cañón de nuevo y les disparo, al ver eso, Blanco reacciono a tiempo y creo una barrera protectora que evito que el daño fuera mayor, pero igual las dejo sumamente dañadas, afortunadamente, sus Gemas no se dañaron en el impacto.

Megatron alzo los brazos triunfante y lanzo un grito-¡Que le sirva a todo aquel que piense que puede derrotar al Gladiador más poderoso que jamás ha existido en la historia de Cybertron y ahora del Universo!-anuncio riéndose y las Gemas se estremecieron asustadas, el tirano avanzo hasta donde estaban las tres Diamantes, quienes ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando-¡Lo admito, dieron buena batalla, pero este era el resultado obvio, no se sientan mal, después de todo, tal vez sean las Gemas más perfectas del Planeta Madre, pero yo soy el ser más perfecto del Universo!-declaro disponiéndose a liquidarlas con un último disparo.

-¡Apártate Megatron!-ordeno una voz y Megatron volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, al igual que las Gemas.

**(****www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4)**

Parado sobre una de las montañas de escombros, irguiéndose como todo un héroe, como un defensor, captando la atención de Gemas tanto del Planeta Madre, como de las Crystal Gems que se estaban recuperando, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Optimus!-bramo Megatron al ver a su enemigo mortal, Optimus comenzó a correr hacia Megatron, quien se preparó con la contienda, antes de que ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, sujetándose las manos e iniciando un forcejo para vencer al otro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva batalla ha comenzado en el Planeta Madre, Optimus Prime ha llegado para proteger a las Gemas de la tiranía de Megatron"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**SOLO PUEDO DECIR UNA COSA DE LA PELICULA DEL GUASON…LA AME, EN SERIO FUE BUENO CONOCER UNO DE LOS POSIBLES ORIGENES DEL CRIMINAL MAS TEMIBLE QUE JAMAS EXISTIO, EN SERIO LA AME, PERO AHORA NO PUEDO DECIDIRME CUAL GUASON ES MEJOR, SI ESTE O EL DE HEATH LEADGER**

**TAMBIEN YA LEI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER Y AUNQUE ME DA GUSTO VER A PICCOLO DE NUEVO, ME DA CORAJE QUE LO ESTEN PONIENDO SUMAMENTE DESCUIDADO, EN SERIO, PARECE QUE YA SOLO QUIEREN HACER LUCIR A GOKU, VEGETA Y AHORA A GOHAN, ES MAS, NI SIQUIERA SE LES OCURRIO PEDIR AYUDA A 17 Y 18**

**Nova Star Prime: **_no mentiré al decir que no disfrute escribir eso, pero me gustaría hacerle lo mismo a Moon y a la Alta Comisión de Magia de la serie Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_al menos hay una buena noticia, Optimus ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_esta vez es un enfoque únicamente con Megatron y su ataque, ya que como viste, Optimus ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_antes no, ahora a Vegeta lo medio controla Bulma y digo "medio", porque no es total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_en realidad no volvió a la normalidad en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y ahora continúan en el Planeta Madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_afortunadamente lograron llevar a Optimus al campo de batalla y ahora nuevamente, los dos rivales se enfrentan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es realmente triste que todavía ocurran cosas así y queden impunes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ok…eso es demasiado extremista, realmente no creo que haya sido real, pero si lo fue…desgraciadamente es una maldita realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_en especial cuando el tirano no se ha ganado la reputación del guerrero más poderoso del Universo en vano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Éire, Magician Rose, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Franco, Nahuel836, El Redentor 777, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	50. Cambia tu Pensamiento Segunda Parte

"_**Finalmente, las tres Diamantes han comprendido todas las acciones de Rosa y que su modo de vida era realmente asfixiante, sumamente horrible y que provocaba que todas las Gemas, incluyéndolas, sufrieran en silencio, desgraciadamente, Megatron hizo acto de aparición, iniciando una batalla contra Arcee y las Crystal Gems, a quienes derroto fácilmente, pero para su sorpresa, las Diamantes también lo desafiaron, desatándose una nueva batalla, misma en que las Diamantes luchaban por la libertad de su planeta y mucho más, ya que ahora comprendían que su modo de vida era similar al cruel régimen de Megatron, por lo que han decidido rebelarse en su contra, sin embargo, por más que intentaron, no eran capaces de hacerle frente a quien es considerado el guerrero más poderoso del Universo, más justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, Sunset, con ayuda de Steven, Connie y algunas Gemas consiguieron traer al único guerrero capaz de hacerle frente a Megatron; Optimus Prime ha llegado al Planeta Madre"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 50 Cambia tu Pensamiento**

**Segunda Parte**

La batalla en el Planeta Madre cada vez era más intensa y devastadora, Megatron acababa de barrer el piso con las Diamantes, algo que dejo sin habla a Galadriel, pues nunca se esperó que esas tres se atrevieran a desafiar a Megatron de ese modo, aunque el resultado de la batalla era más que obvio, pero nunca vio venir la repentina aparición de Optimus.

Ahora ambos se sujetaban con fuerza de las manos, intentando derribarse mutuamente, algo en lo que ambos estaban muy parejos, fue cuando Sunset, Connie y Steven llegaron a auxiliarlas a todas.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicas?-pregunto Steven.

-Solo estoy algo mareada-bromeo Amatista, aunque esto no era del todo falso-en serio ese tipo golpea fuerte-.

-No por nada es el guerrero más temible del Universo-dijo Perla-tuvimos suerte de que no destruyera nuestras Gemas-.

-Oigan no entiendo ¿Cómo consiguieron traer a Optimus al Planeta Madre?-pregunto Topacio.

-No hay tiempo para dar respuestas-dijo Garnet-ya que Optimus está en problemas-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Arcee y su vista se fijó en la batalla, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya que Optimus no atacaba, únicamente defendía, no se molestaba en contraatacar y eso era algo sumamente extraño, Optimus era un gran guerrero y siempre peleaba con valentía, ahora parecía que tenía miedo de confrontar a Megatron y eso era imposible.

-¿Qué sucede Optimus? ¿Por qué no peleas?-cuestiono Megatron lanzando un golpe, mismo que Optimus detuvo con su mano, para la fuerza que empleo Megatron lo hizo retroceder, Prime miro de reojo hacia atrás, deteniéndose muy a tiempo, momento que el tirano aprovecho para atacarlo de nuevo con una patada, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Las Gemas solo observaban lo que pasaba sin entender, la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo era Galadriel, pero Sunset no tardo en descubrir la razón de porque Optimus "peleaba" de ese modo.

-Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-pregunto Galadriel-esto es malo, Optimus es muy noble y por eso no se atreve a contraatacar-.

-Mierda-gruño Sunset molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Adelina.

-La razón de porque Optimus no está atacando a Megatron es porque no quiere involucrar a nadie de los alrededores-respondió Garnet cruzada de brazos.

Fue entonces que todas miraron hacia la batalla y lo vieron, Optimus no se atrevía a pelear porque a los alrededores habían Gemas buscando refugios de la pelea contra, otras solo se quedaban quietas viendo cómo se llevaba a cabo, por ese motivo, Optimus solo se defendía y trataba de evitar que los ataques de Megatron llegaran hasta ellas y lo peor de todo, era que Megatron ya se había dado cuenta de ello también.

-Esto es malo-dijo Steven preocupado.

-Ese maldito cobarde se percató de todo y ahora mantiene a Optimus en esa zona para evitar que contraataque-gruño Sunset apretando los puños.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-dijo Arcee, pero entonces cayo de rodillas.

-¡Arcee! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Creo que estoy más dañada de lo que creí-reconoció la Bot con una sonrisa frustrante.

-En estos momentos la mejor ayuda que podemos darle a Optimus es sacando a esas Gemas del lugar lo más rápido posible, ya que solo así comenzara a contraatacar-señalo Galadriel.

-Y exactamente ¿Cómo lo haremos? Si nos acercamos terminaremos también en el campo de batalla y dificultaríamos más las cosas para Optimus-señalo Lapis.

-Lapis tiene razón, no podemos simplemente acercarnos y…-Adelina se vio silenciada por un estruendo.

Megatron había arrojado a Optimus contra una estructura, afortunadamente, las Gemas que se encontraban ahí consiguieron escapar-¡Sigues peleando por los débiles, por eso pierdes!-bramo Megatron sujetándolo de nuevo y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡No creo que tengamos muchas opciones en realidad!-declaro Bismuto, cuando el sonido de una tapa levantándose capto su atención.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vieron como una tapa de alcantarillado o algo similar a ellas se abría, revelando el rostro de Kenneth-Por fin, ya estaba harto de encontrarme aquí dentro-dijo disponiéndose a salir, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-aunque pensándolo bien, aquí adentro no esta tan mal-.

-¡Kenneth!-grito Sunset corriendo a su encuentro-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Odd y como terminaron metidos ahí dentro?-.

-Es una larga historia, resumiendo, nos encontramos con unas Gemas que vivían en esos túneles porque las consideraban defectuosas y ellas nos ayudaron a salir a la superficie, pero como que ahora estoy reconsiderando eso-dijo Kenneth al ver que a Optimus le estaban dando una paliza y…-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo llego Optimus aquí?-pregunto sorprendido por la repentina aparición del líder de los Autobots en el Planeta Madre.

-¡Olvida eso, luego lo explicaremos!-la mente de Sunset pronto maquino un plan-¡Dime! ¿Esos túneles están por todo el Planeta Madre?-.

-Según Peridot si-respondió Kenneth.

-¿Peridot esta con ustedes?-pregunto Lapis de manera abrupta, sintiéndose entre feliz y ansiosa por verla, pero Bismuto la calmo, ya que no era el momento.

La peli fuego se quedó pensando un momento más y luego miro a Garnet, quien solo se quedó en silencio-Es un buen plan-respondió sonriendo.

-Lo reconozco, es muy astuto y no necesito tener visión del futuro para entender que es lo que te propones niña-apoyo Galadriel.

Rápidamente, ingresaron al interior de los túneles, donde se encontraron con Odd y Peridot, además de un grupo de cuatro Gemas que eran consideradas defectuosa por las demás, entre ellas, las mismas Diamantes; Incluyen las Rutile Twins, una gema con dos cuerpos unidos de la cintura para arriba; Fluorite, una enorme fusión de seis gemas con la forma de una oruga; Padparadscha, un tipo de zafiro cuya "visión del futuro" sólo puede predecir el pasado reciente("visión de pasado"); Y Rhodonite, una fusión ansiosa de dos gemas.

Si bien se mostraron ansiosas al ver a tantas otras Gemas, en especial al conocer finalmente a Diamante Negro, lo que las llevo a pensar lo peor, pero Kenneth les aseguro que ella no era como las otras Diamantes y de hecho, las aborrecía.

-Y también odio que me llamen "Diamante Negro", prefiero ser llamada Galadriel-dijo la aludida sin ingresar del todo al túnel, para después mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto Steven confundido.

-Tú ve con ellas mocoso, yo tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Galadriel con seriedad.

-¿Trabajo que hacer? ¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Adelina mirando a su amiga.

-Algo que no me agrada mucho, pero puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de realmente ayudar a Optimus, además, con Arcee en el grupo terminaran más fácilmente la tarea-dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que la Bot se transformó a su modo de moto para poder ingresar a los túneles-yo tengo mi propia misión que cumplir-agrego saliendo de nuevo.

-¡Espera!-grito Steven, pero Garnet lo detuvo y calmo.

-Ella estará bien, la decisión que ha tomado no es sencilla, ya que implica hacer algo que siempre la asqueo y no porque esté en contra de ello, sino por quienes tendrían que estar involucradas-explico Garnet y Steven solo se quedó confundido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus cayó al suelo con fuerza, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de que una pequeña Zafiro estaba cayendo en picada, rápidamente se lanzó a socorrerla, atrapándola en el aire.

-¡Te tengo!-declaro Optimus, cuando vio que Megatron le apuntaba con su cañón y le disparaba, Prime no tuvo más opción que disparar también esperando lo mejor.

-"Optimus, soy Arcee, en estos momentos estamos en los túneles del Planeta Madre, vamos a evacuar a todas las Gemas para que puedas pelear sin temor a herirlas"-informo.

-¡Bien, entonces ya no tengo que seguir reprimiéndome!-declaro Optimus bajando a la Zafiro-¡Vayan a los túneles, ahí las ayudaran a refugiarse, les prometo que haré todo lo posible por salvar su planeta!-aseguro Optimus.

Las Gemas solo vieron como Optimus se levantaba de nuevo, encarando a Megatron una vez más, el tirano solo se rio ante eso-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora viejo amigo? ¿Piensas seguir solo resistiendo mis ataques hasta que finalmente te convierta en chatarra?-pregunto Megatron con maldad.

-Esta vez no Megatron, ya que yo tengo algo que tú no tienes-dijo Optimus colocándose en guardia.

-Oh ¿y que sería eso?-pregunto Megatron con burla.

-Amigos-respondió Optimus desenvainando su espada y atacando a quien alguna vez fuera su hermano, Megatron no tardo en contraatacar, aunque la palabra "amigos" le parecía ridícula, comprendía que se refería a refuerzos.

Guiadas por las Gemas Defectuosas, pudieron ir sacando a las Gemas del campo de batalla, llevándolas a un sitio seguro, lo que le permitió a Optimus enfrentarse a Megatron sin ningún tipo de restricción, más ahora la batalla estaba devastando la gran ciudad que era el orgullo del Planeta Madre.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Galadriel corría por los escombros de la ciudad, buscando con la mirada sus objetivos, finalmente los encontró, las tres Diamantes se encontraban recargadas en lo que quedaba de la que alguna vez fuera un edificio de reuniones para Gemas importantes, del mismo ya no quedaban más que escombros.

-Nuestro planeta-murmuro Amarillo.

-Nunca creí que vería nuestro mundo tan…destrozado-dijo Azul derramando un poco de lágrimas.

-Nuestro perfecto imperio-murmuro Blanco destrozada al ver lo que le paso a todo su mundo.

-¿Siguen con esas tonterías?-cuestiono Galadriel apareciendo ante ellas-¿siguen pensando en la puta perfección? No lo puedo creer-gruño la Gema acercándose a ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Negro?-pregunto Amarillo sin tener ganas de escuchar reclamos de una Gema que fue creada para ser mejor que ellas y que termino luchando por la Tierra.

-Creo que ella prefiere que la llamen Galadriel-dijo Azul.

-Al menos tú si lo entiendes-dijo Galadriel avanzando hacia las tres-¿valió la pena? Todo lo que han hecho durante miles de años, viviendo una vida que lo único que hacía era que sufrieran en silencio, para luego ser sometidas por Megatron y que su planeta sufriera aún más, díganme algo ¿todo eso valió la pena?-.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarnos, fuiste creada por los Decepticons!-acuso Amarillo.

-¡Cierto! Fui creada por ellos, pero solo porque ustedes lo permitieron, encontré no una, sino miles de formas de poder crear nuevas Gemas sin tener que extinguir la vida de los planetas, hicieron sufrir a Rosa por milenios y ni eso les importo, cuando les suplico que vieran que esta forma de vida era una porquería solo la ignoraron, entonces díganme ¿pueden culparla de haberse hartado de ustedes?-cuestiono mirándolas con enfado y las tres Diamantes guardaron silencio-yo nací por la tecnología Decepticon, supuestamente nací para convertirme en un miembro de la Gran Autoridad Diamante, pero nunca acepte eso, porque encontré algo mejor que eso, encontré libertad, aprendí eso de Optimus y aunque me duela admitirlo, también de Rosa, no tienen idea de cuanto llegue a despreciarla cuando descubrí muchas verdades sobre ella, pero no puedo odiarla tanto como las odio a ustedes, porque ustedes tres fueron las responsables de todo esto, ustedes por no atreverse a ver más allá de su "brillo" ni del poder que Megatron supuestamente ofrecía-.

Un estruendo capto la atención de todas, Optimus y Megatron continuaban en su devastadora batalla, ambos habían lanzado un golpe al mismo tiempo, dándose justo en el rostro, lo que provoco que los dos retrocedieran y volvieran a lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Por qué Optimus Prime lucha por nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué lucha por protegernos a pesar de que nosotras intentamos muchas veces destruir la Tierra? El mundo que él defiende-dijo Blanco confundida.

Galadriel guardo silencio y apretó los puños-"La libertad es el derecho de todos", así como la vida también es el derecho para todos-respondió mirando a las Diamantes-ese es el credo de los Prime y Optimus lo ha llevado a otro nivel, él está peleando no solo por la Tierra, sino por todos los mundos, incluyendo el suyo, ahora he venido hasta aquí…no como Gema, mucho menos como Diamante, sino como una amiga de Optimus Prime, a que lo ayuden a salvar su planeta y a todos los mundos que han vivido bajo la tiranía de Megatron durante siglos-.

Las tres Diamantes se vieron entre sí sin saber qué hacer ni que decir-Nosotras…realmente queremos ayudar…pero no podemos hacerle el menor daño a Megatron…él es invencible-dijo Azul con pesar.

-No importa lo que hagamos, no podemos hacerle frente a Megatron-dijo Amarillo sintiéndose impotente por primera vez en sus milenios de existencia.

Blanco también se sentía del mismo modo, ella que siempre se enorgulleció de ser perfecta, ahora veía lo imperfecta que era en realidad, en especial porque no era capaz de hacerle frente a un guerrero tan temible como Megatron, no necesitaba decir palabra alguna y eso era algo que Galadriel noto, tensando su cuerpo y apretando su puño, dijo aquello que le costaba tanto.

-Hay…un modo…-dijo en un murmullo que apenas fue escuchado-hay una forma de poder ayudar a Optimus y de hacerle frente a Megatron de una vez por todas-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Blanco mirando a la Gema sin comprender nada.

-Existe una forma de ayudar a Optimus, pero no es nada agradable, créanme, a mí me da asco incluso con siquiera pensarlo-fue así como Galadriel les conto cuál era su plan, la reacción de las Diamantes fue la más obvia, de alarma, indignación y algo de impacto.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-gruño Amarillo.

-Eso es algo que…nunca hemos considerado-dijo Azul con seriedad y un tono más calmado.

-Incluso tú has reconocido que te da asco hacer algo como eso-dijo Blanco.

-No lo malentiendas, no tengo nada con el proceso, de hecho, amo ese poder, por ese motivo admiro a Garnet, porque ella es amor puro, lo que me da asco, lo que me repugna no es el proceso en sí, sino el pensar que será con ustedes tres-dijo Galadriel, provocando que las tres Diamantes la vieran con sorpresa-como dije antes, yo las odio como no tienen idea, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar de lado mi odio y aberración hacia ustedes si con eso logramos detener a Megatron-.

-Pero si hacemos eso ¿Qué pensaran las demás Gemas del planeta?-pregunto Blanco algo preocupada.

-Que sus perfectas líderes se equivocaron todos estos milenios sobre ese poder-respondió Galadriel con frialdad y seriedad, dejando a las tres Diamantes sin saber qué hacer, esto era algo increíblemente inesperado y sumamente nuevo, pero la situación no era la mejor para pensarlo-¿y bien? ¿Qué harán?-cuestiono Galadriel ya harta de esperar.

Optimus recibió un disparo de lleno de Megatron, siendo lanzado contra el suelo con fuerza, Megatron se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, pero Optimus lo repelió con una patada que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Debo admitir que me sentía profundamente decepcionado al ver que no te atrevías a pelear antes, pero ahora que lo haces, estoy muy emocionado de ello, ahora mismo voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas y luego destruiré este insignificante planeta, todos pagaran por su traición!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Eso es algo que no permitiré Megatron!-aseguro Optimus disponiéndose a continuar con la batalla, cuando un resplandor de luz se vio a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Megatron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

Desde una posición segura, las Gemas observaban lo que estaba pasando, cuando aquel resplandor de luz apareció-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Adelina.

-Esa es…-murmuro Topacio.

-La luz de la fusión-confirmo Garnet de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

-Garnet ¿Quién o quienes se fusionaron?-pregunto Perla mirando a su siempre enigmática amiga.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera-respondió Garnet aun con su sonrisa llena de misterio y enigma, mientras una parte de ella se sentía emocionada y otra algo consternada, ya que ella sabía quiénes se estaban fusionando.

Poco a poco, un resplandor amarillo, azul, negro y blanco comenzó a envolver aquel pilar de luz, mientras la nueva Gema comenzaba a tomar forma, adquiriendo un total de seis pares de brazos, así como también un tamaño impresionante, de complexión delgada, cabello largo y multicolor, principalmente el amarillo, azul, negro y blanco, además de que sus ropas eran una especie de armadura de color negro con detalles blancos, su rostro parecía una máscara, con un par de ojos azules y sin pupilas, lanzando un rugido de batalla, la nueva Gema apareció.

-¡Vaya! ¡Mujer súper gigante!-grito Steven emocionado.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-exclamo Peridot.

-¿Acaso las Diamantes se han…?-Bismuto ni siquiera podía decirlo, mientras Adelina comprendía lo que Galadriel había hecho y Garnet sonreía, pero sintiendo un choque de emociones.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono Megatron al ver a aquella Gema, mientras que Optimus solo permanecía en silencio.

-Entonces esto es fusionarse-dijo mirando sus manos-se siente algo extraño, pero también…me siento llena de poder, bien ¡Megatron! ¡Te daré una oportunidad para que te marches de mi planeta y dejes a las Gemas en paz!-.

Al escuchar eso, el tirano se enfureció-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo insecto? ¡No se crean la gran cosa solo porque finalmente decidieron hacer aquello que tanto odian!-insulto Megatron disparándoles con su cañón y la Diamante dio un salto para esquivar el disparo de Megatron, lanzándose contra el tirano.

Mientras estaba en el aire, la Diamante comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un taladro que arremetió contra Megatron, más el tirano fue capaz de detenerla con sus manos y ahora ambos trataban de ganar terreno contra el otro.

Ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, era una batalla en la cual ambos estaban muy igualados, pero para impresión de Megatron, Optimus llego en el momento indicado y le dio un puñetazo al tirano con fuerza en el rostro, lo que lo dejo vulnerable al ataque de la fusión de Diamantes, recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡Optimus! ¡Nunca espere ese tipo de ataques de tu parte!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Las cosas han cambiado Megatron, tú las cambiaste cuando atacaste de ese modo a Twilight!-declaro Optimus comenzando a golpear a Megatron sin darle tregua, el tirano solo recibía los ataques de lleno, pero cuando se dispuso a contraatacar, la Diamante reapareció y lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes con sus seis brazos, dándole directamente al tirano.

Ese momento, Optimus aprovecho para embestirlo y derribarlo, más Megatron aún no estaba vencido y volvió a levantarse, justo en el momento en que la Diamante invocaba sus cuatro armas y las combinaba en una sola, formando una poderosa espada que empuño con sus seis brazos.

-¡Les aseguro que pagaran muy caro por su traición!-bramo Megatron desenvainando su cuchilla, al tiempo que Optimus también invocaba su espada y los tres contendientes retomaron la batalla.

Megatron se defendía de ambos con mucho esfuerzo, pues esta vez, las Diamantes se habían convertido en oponentes realmente formidables, todo gracias a que por fin se atrevieron a ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Los dos guerreros que peleaban por la libertad retrocedieron y tomando impulso, atacaron a Megatron al mismo tiempo, dándole un potente golpe con sus espadas por los costados, lo que provoco que el tirano bramara de dolor por el ataque doble, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, pero aún no estaba vencido, Megatron no era fácil de vencer.

-¡Voy a acabar con ambos así sea lo último que haga!-declaro Megatron volteando a verlos listo para continuar con el combate.

-¡Te aseguro que no harás eso, porque este será tu fin!-declaro Diamante alzando su espada y comenzando a cargarla de energía de los cuatro colores que representaban a las cuatro Diamantes que la formaron-¡Diamond Blade! ¡Fuego!-invoco disparando un potente rayo de energía que inicialmente tenía la forma de luz de las cuatro Diamantes, antes de convertirse en un potente rayo.

El impacto fue certero, Megatron hizo todo lo posible por resistir, pero eventualmente fue empujado por el ataque, desapareciendo en aquel disparo de luz, mientras todos los que presenciaban la batalla se protegieron los ojos ante semejante poder.

-¡Lo consiguieron!-grito Steven contento, parecía que realmente habían vencido a Megatron, pero…

-No te emociones mucho Steven-dijo Arcee-porque Megatron no es de los que se muere tan fácil-.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver que Megatron estaba vivo, con algunos daños, pero aun de pie y listo para el combate, no obstante, sus daños fueron severos y cayó al suelo, lo que provoco gritos de júbilo de las Gemas, Optimus se acercó y encaro a quien alguna vez llamo hermano.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca me espere que esas Diamantes se atreverían a fusionarse para enfrentarme, siempre odiando la fusión, siempre rechazando a todas las Gemas que se atrevían a fusionarse siendo de tipos diferentes, ahora me encuentro débil por el ataque que recibí, dime Optimus ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Megatron mirando a Optimus fijamente.

Prime no respondió, en vez de eso, activo su pistola y le apunto a Megatron, que solo se quedó serio ante eso, pero en ningún momento mostro temor alguno, simplemente mostraba desafío, como si retara a Optimus a que disparara, algo que el líder de los Autobots estaba considerando, realmente iba a hacerlo, ya no permitiría que Megatron continuara lastimando a nadie más, debió detenerlo desde hace siglos y por no hacerlo, muchos inocentes pagaron las consecuencias, entre ellos grandes amigos, pues no más.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, mientras todos esperaban por ver el resultado de aquella visión, desafortunadamente, no pudieron ver el desenlace, ya que varios Vehicons, encabezados por Hot Rod hicieron acto de aparición, rodeando a todos en el área.

-Vaya Prime, veo que al fin te has decidido a liquidar a Megatron para ponerle fin a la guerra, desafortunadamente para ti, eso es algo que no puedo permitir-con un chasquido de sus dedos, los Vehicons apuntaron a las Gemas y a los humanos, Arcee aún estaba herida y no era capaz de defenderse, y aunque la fusión de Diamantes aún estaba presente, sería una locura poner en peligro al planeta-¡Entreguen a Megatron y prometo que nos retiraremos sin dañar a nadie más!-declaro Hot Rod.

Optimus miro a su enemigo y luego a todos los inocentes del Planeta Madre, más en ningún momento bajo su arma y tras tomar una decisión-¡Hot Rod! ¿Tengo tu palabra?-inquirió mirando a quien alguna vez fuera un buen amigo.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio muy tenso y tras unos minutos, Hot Rod bajo su arma y asintió, siendo respuesta suficiente para Optimus, quien se apartó para permitir que dos Vehicons ayudaran a Megatron.

-¿Se encuentra bien Lord Megatron?-pregunto Hot Rod-¡Tenemos a Lord Megatron, preparen equipo médico de inmediato!-indico cuando el Némesis hizo acto de aparición.

-Esperen-dijo Megatron-Hot Rod dio su palabra, pero yo no prometí nada ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno a sus soldados, iniciando una nueva batalla, mientras que Megatron era llevado a la nave, con Optimus mirándolo con seriedad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el Planeta Madre es libre de la tiranía de Megatron, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora con este mundo tan cerrado?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_yo ya no le tengo gusto a esa serie, solo quisiera que alguien les hubiera dado una lección como realmente merecían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_aunque la tuvo difícil, debido a lo cercanos que estaban a inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y Optimus también la tuvo difícil en esta situación, ya que no se atrevía a pelear por miedo a lastimar a Gemas inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Sunset ya estaba harta de la actitud de las Diamantes y por eso reacciono de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_al menos consiguieron salir ilesos y hasta convencieron a las Descoloridas de ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_aunque no fue sencilla, ya que el noble Prime nunca arriesga a inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_será casi hasta el final, ya que esto es algo que se debe mantener en secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_los héroes siempre llegan en el momento justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ellos no, pero las Diamantes hicieron aquello que siempre rechazaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_actualmente ese es el problema, incluso con caricaturas, sobre Bruce Lee, solo puedo decir una cosa ¡Que en serio me habría encantado ver en vivo y directo su pelea con Jackie Chan! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_ahora a ver que te pareció la tensión que se sintió cuando Optimus iba a acertar el golpe definitivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y con apoyo de Galadriel se hizo lo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_con Broly siento que no será inteligente llevarlo, después de todo, imagínate cuando poder alcanzaría Moro si se encontrara con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Nahuel836, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	51. Cambia tu Pensamiento Tercera Parte

"_**Finalmente, la batalla en el Planeta Madre ha terminado, después de que las Diamantes finalmente decidieran hacer aquello que siempre han despreciado, la fusión entre Gemas diferentes, al ver que Megatron era más poderoso y terrible de lo que imaginaron, no les quedo de otra más que fusionarse entre ellas para formar a la fusión más poderosa de la historia de las Gemas, quien ayudo a Optimus a finalmente derrotar a Megatron, desafortunadamente, antes de poder darle el golpe final, Hot Rod apareció con varios Vehicons en el campo de batalla para salvar a su líder, sin tener más opción, Optimus tuvo que permitir que se llevaran al enemigo del Universo para evitar que lastimaran a los inocentes del Planeta Madre, refiriéndose no solo a las Gemas de ese mundo, sino a todos sus amigos, pero Megatron no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la palabra de Rod y ordeno el ataque contra todos ellos, mientras que él y sus tropas se retiraban…por ahora"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 51 Cambia tu Pensamiento**

**Tercera Parte**

**Némesis**

En cuanto Megatron arribo a la nave, rápidamente fue llevado a la cámara de recuperación, para que Knock Out preparara las reparaciones necesarias en su señor, mientras que Starscream solo observaba esto.

-Oh amo, como me duele verlo tan vulnerable y débil-dijo Starscream con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Será mejor que olvides lo que estás pensando Starscream-amenazo Hot Rod apuntándole con su arma.

-Tranquilo Rod, tranquilo, hiciste un excelente trabajo al traer a Lord Megatron de vuelta al Némesis, esas Diamantes van a pagar muy caro por su traición, así que preparen los cañones para destruir ese mundo-ordeno Starscream.

-Lo siento Starscream, pero no haremos nada hasta que Lord Megatron lo ordene-dijo Dark Storm apuntándole con su pinza y Starscream solo gruño.

Observando a Megatron en la camilla siendo reparado, sabiendo que esta derrota significaba la pérdida total del Planeta Madre, ya que este mundo se ha librado de la completa tiranía Decepticon, Umbral pensó que era el momento de poner en marcha su plan maestro, con ayuda de Megatron pronto el Universo entero conocerá el verdadero significado de la palabra "miedo".

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Madre**

Tras una intensa batalla, Optimus y la fusión de Diamantes finalmente lograron acabar con los Vehicons, dejando al Planeta Madre intacto o al menos, en su mayoría, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que ese mundo parecía haber sido destruido en pedazos hace miles de años.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Optimus mirando a las Diamantes, quienes finalmente se separaron-Galadriel ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-No sé cómo sentirme…realmente no sé qué pensar de esto-gruño Galadriel.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección-dijo Optimus-sé que no es sencillo para ti el haberte tenido que fusionar con ellas, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho-señalo Optimus.

-No tuve muchas opciones, al menos no en ese momento-reconoció Galadriel levantándose.

Optimus entonces fijo su atención en las tres Diamantes-Les agradezco mucho su ayuda en esta batalla contra Megatron-dijo Optimus con respeto.

-Creo que…nosotras somos las que debemos agradecerle-dijo Azul con sinceridad, al tiempo que Amarillo asentía y Blanco guardaba silencio.

-Aunque nuestro planeta sufrió una gran devastación por la batalla-dijo Blanco tras mirar alrededor, al igual que todas las Gemas, mientras Sunset, Connie, Steven, Kenneth, Odd, las Crystal Gems y Arcee se acercaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien Arcee?-pregunto Optimus.

-Estoy bien, aunque en serio desearía poder haber ayudado más en la batalla-reconoció la Bot con vergüenza.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, todos lo hicieron y me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, aunque veo que ustedes tres tuvieron que regenerarse-dijo viendo a Garnet, Amatista y Perla.

-Me gusta más el diseño de Perla y Garnet-reconoció Sunset-en especial por esa chaqueta, Perla-.

-Oh gracias, realmente me emociona mucho usar una-dijo Perla sonrojada y con una sonrisa llena de emoción.

-Una motociclista de cabello rosa no habrá tenido que ver en eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Topacio con tono picaron y Perla se sonrojo aún más.

-¡No digas tonterías!-exclamo muerta de vergüenza, provocando las risas de todos sus amigos.

Optimus miro hacia el cielo con mucha preocupación-Desearía poder quedarme a ayudarles a reconstruir su mundo, pero me temo que no podemos hacerlo, Megatron se retiró por el momento y es seguro que volverá a la Tierra-señalo con tono preocupado.

-¿La Tierra?-pregunto Rhodonite.

-Ese mundo maravilloso donde todos son libres, sin esconderse y que está lleno de estas delicias llamadas burritos-dijeron las gemelas emocionadas.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Kenneth con confusión.

-Solo les diré que Odd las convenció de ayudarnos al enseñarles las maravillas culinarias de la Tierra y como él trajo una mochila llena de burritos se los dio a comer, las dejo maravilladas-explico Kenneth, Sunset lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar-por favor, no me pidas entrar en detalles-.

-Solo les basto unas palabras de la siempre valiente y noble Peridot para que se atrevieran a desafiar a las Diamantes y a su tonto líder; Megatron-dijo Peridot, ganándose una mirada seria de las tres Diamantes, pero no había mucho que decir ahora.

Lo que si paso después de eso, fue que Optimus y Steven tuvieron una larga charla con las Diamantes, acerca de la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo, es decir, de Diamante Rosa y porque motivos se opuso al régimen tanto del Planeta Madre como de Megatron, si nunca les dijo nada es debido a que ellas no la escucharon, aunque Optimus reconoció que muchas de las decisiones que Rosa tomo no le parecieron adecuadas.

-Ahora que lo saben todo, en serio necesitamos de la ayuda de las tres para poder curar a las Gemas Corruptas en la Tierra-pidió Steven.

-Galadriel es una Gema poderosa, pero al ser creada con Energon es posible que las Gemas Corruptas no soporten el proceso y sean destruidas, por eso las necesitamos a ustedes tres y a Steven-explico Optimus y las tres Diamantes se vieron entre sí, era tiempo de cambiar, eso fue algo que Amarillo y Azul terminaron por aceptar, pero Blanco era otra historia, ya que vivió toda su vida siendo perfecta, pero al final decidió ayudar-bien, antes de volver a la Tierra, necesito que hagamos una parada rápida en un asteroide que alguna perteneció a Rosa-.

-¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Blanco.

-Como le mencione antes, muchas cosas de las que hizo Rosa no fueron de mi total agrado, no solo por las Gemas Corruptas, sino por otro asunto que cometió antes de ir a la Tierra, un crimen que me confió a mí y que pretendo corregir, un secreto que siempre la avergonzó tras entender el daño que pudo haber hecho-dijo Optimus.

-¡Espere! ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Perla-¡Rose nunca me dijo que haya cometido algún acto monstruoso o un crimen, que no fuera rebelarse contra el Planeta Madre y eso!-.

-Lo lamento Perla, pero Rosa si cometió un crimen contra una Gema inocente que no tenía culpa de nada y yo quiero liberar a esa Gema también, díganme Diamantes ¿creen poder llevarme al jardín que solía pertenecerle a Diamante Rosa?-pregunto Optimus y las tres Diamantes se vieron entre sí.

-Creo que podríamos pasar por ese lugar antes de llegar a la Tierra-respondió Amarillo.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que Rosa dejo ahí?-pregunto Azul.

-No que, sino a quien, voy a liberar a Spinel-explico Optimus.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras viajaban en el robot gigante formado por las cuatro naves de las Diamantes, Optimus les contaba a sus amigos lo que Rosa le conto sobre la Gema llamada Spinel, quien fue asignada para ser su compañera de juegos, pero cuando finalmente le asignaron un planeta, Rosa se emocionó tanto que le ordeno a Spinel que jugaran un nuevo juego, en el cual ella debía quedarse en el jardín parada, sin moverse, pero entonces Rosa vio la belleza de la Tierra, así como también comprendió que vivir bajo la directriz de las otras Diamantes y del régimen de Megatron no era vida.

-Rosa se enfocó tanto en su rebelión que se olvidó por completo de Spinel, cuando lo recordó, se avergonzó tanto que me lo conto todo a mí, no les mentiré, escuchar eso no fue algo que me agradara, me sentí profundamente decepcionado de ella, por ese motivo jure que cuando encontrara un modo, iría hasta ese lugar y las rescataría, por desgracia, los Decepticons fijaron su atención en la Tierra y ya no pude encontrar un modo de rescatarla, pero es algo que ha estado en mi mente desde hace milenios-explico Optimus.

Sunset soltó una risa sarcástica-Parece que la tal Rosa fue más un villano que una heroína-gruño cruzada de brazos y ganándose miradas molestas de las Crystal Gems-no me vean así, porque saben que es cierto-.

-Sunset tiene razón-reconoció Steven-mi mamá… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a una Gema inocente?-pregunto sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado y Connie lo tomo de la mano para consolarlo, mientras que Kenneth y Odd les contaban a las Descoloridas, como se hacían llamar, muchas cosas de la Tierra, pero sobretodo, estaban ansiosas por probar eso que llamaban "burritos" y otro tipo de comidas como quesadillas, tamales, pizza, lasaña, entre otras.

-Hemos llegado-informo Blanco y la nave aterrizo en el jardín.

-Perla y Steven, acompáñenme, lo que viene será muy duro de escuchar-dijo Optimus y ambos asintieron, siguiendo al noble líder de los Autobots.

El jardín, mismo que pudo haber sido hermoso en otro tiempo, hecho confirmado por la propia Perla, ahora había sido golpeado por el tiempo, las flores estaban marchitas, el pasto había crecido desmesuradamente, los animales que ahí vivían murieron, al igual que los árboles, pero en el centro de todo ese paisaje desolador se encontraba una Gema, aquella debía ser Spinel.

Una Gema que parecía ser muy alegre, pero cuya sonrisa había desaparecido hace muchos años, cuando vio a Optimus, Steven y Perla, a quien Spinel reconoció, lo que provoco que sonriera emocionada al pensar que finalmente su "mejor amiga" había vuelto, pero como bien dijo Optimus, lo que vino después fue demasiado duro de escuchar.

Ayudado por Perla y Steven, le contaron todo lo que paso con Rosa, desde su rebelión contra el Planeta Madre, su alianza con los Autobots para luchar contra los Decepticons, hasta el hecho de que se convirtiera en Steven, en cierto modo, lo que significaba solo una cosa, algo que se había rehusado a creer, pero que ahora era muy claro que era cierto, Rosa la abandono, su mejor amiga la hizo a un lado, simplemente la dejo ahí para olvidarse de ella, eso provoco que llorara y gritara llena de rabia, al tiempo que su cuerpo sufría un cambio, dándole un aspecto más agresivo.

Al ver a Steven, arremetió contra él, pero Optimus la detuvo colocando su mano entre los dos, el noble líder le dijo que estaba en todo su derecho a estar molesta, que tenía derecho a sentirse traicionada, abandona, llena de rabia y demás, aunque ella argumento que no se supone que debía ser así, que ella debía ser alegre y ser una mejor amiga, pero que Diamante Rosa…

-No tienes que estar feliz todo el tiempo-dijo Steven comprensivo-lo que mi madre te hizo fue terrible y tienes todo el derecho a molestarte, estoy dispuesto a aceptar que descargues tu rabia sobre mi si eso deseas, ya que en cierta forma estoy pagando por todos los crímenes que ella cometió-.

-¡Steven!-exclamo Perla alarmada.

-Tranquila-ordeno Optimus-Spinel, lo que dijo Steven es cierto, pero no ganarías nada con eso, puedes enojarte con Rosa, puedes gritarle, puedes odiarla si eso deseas, pero lastimar a inocentes o incluso a Steven no arreglara nada, él no fue quien te abandono o te dio la espalda, tampoco fue Perla, mucho menos la Tierra o sus habitantes, fue Rosa quien lo hizo-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto Spinel cayendo al suelo llorando.

-Ojala lo supiera-dijo Optimus levantándola con su mano-pero tú ahora puedes escoger que hacer con tu vida, es tuya y solo tú tienes derecho a decidir cómo vivirla, incluso puedes llegar a tener nuevos amigos, estoy seguro de ello-.

Spinel se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-¿Por qué le importa tanto? Pudo dejarme aquí como ella lo hizo-señalo Spinel confundida.

-La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos y sensibles-aseguro Optimus y Spinel solo sonrió, abrazando el rostro de Optimus y volviendo a la nave, siempre en el hombro de Prime.

Cuando volvieron a la misma, Spinel fue recibida por todos los presentes con sonrisas amistosas, humanos, Gemas y Autobots, ya que se dio cuenta que una humana estaba hablando con Arcee, sentada en las rodillas de esta, más su impresión fue mayor al ver a las tres Diamantes y a Galadriel, que solo la saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Me sorprende lo bien que te tomaste lo que hizo Rosa con esa Gema-dijo Adelina.

-¿Quién dice que me lo tome bien?-pregunto Galadriel con seriedad, al tiempo que se reunía con Garnet y las demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Planeta Madre**

La que había sido la habitación de Diamante Rosa estaba completamente destrozada, mientras las Piedritas salían de su escondite temblando de miedo, después de haber visto a esa Gema destruir todo el cuarto de Diamante Rosa con mucha furia y rabia.

-Diamante Rosa debió haber hecho algo sumamente serio para provocar que Diamante Negro hiciera esto-dijo una Piedrita asustada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras viajaban por el espacio, Spinel pronto se hizo amiga de todos, en especial de Kenneth y Odd, a quienes consideraban los humanos más divertidos que jamás ha conocido y las Descoloridas le contaban sobre las maravillas de los burritos que las esperaban en la Tierra.

Pero sin duda alguna, con quien mejor congenio fue con las Diamantes, quienes veían en ella a Rosa en los tiempos en que hacia todo tipo de tonterías para hacerlas reír, definitivamente era una imagen muy tierna, aunque a Galadriel la tenía sin cuidado, pues ella nunca se consideró parte de la Gran Autoridad Diamante.

Optimus, por su parte, dedujo de forma acertada que debido a sus daños, los Decepticons estarían enfocados en ese momento en reparar a su líder, por lo que contaba en que podrían llegar a la Tierra sin ningún tipo de problema y hablando del planeta azul, este quedo a la vista después de unas cuantas horas y Optimus pudo entrar en contacto con Ratchet, pidiéndole que se apresura a recibirlos en Ciudad Playa, llegando justo cuando Sadie y su grupo estaban en un concierto, la nave robot descendió y la gente pensó que era parte del show, lo que provoco que estallaran en aplausos emocionados.

Steven fue recibido por Greg, mientras que Sunset fue recibida por Twilight y Celestia, la peli violeta llego con muletas, señal de que ya era capaz de moverse, el resto de los Autobots se encontraban presentes, aunque se pusieron en guardia al ver a las Diamantes, pero Optimus los calmo a todos y les informo de la situación actual.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Arcee?-pregunto Bold Brave al ver a su amiga algo lastimada.

-Mejor que Megatron, eso te lo aseguro-respondió la Bot sonriendo con calma.

-Optimus ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Ahora necesitamos comenzar con la curación de las Gemas Corruptas, estoy convencido de que con la ayuda de las tres Diamantes, Steven lo conseguirá-dijo Optimus y Ratchet asintió, mientras todos iban al templo por las Gemas en burbujas, así como también fueron a buscar a Cienpis y a su tripulación, quienes quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a las Diamantes.

-Ya se, ya se, son las Diamantes, que sorpresa, solo terminemos con esto-dijo Galadriel.

-La siempre alma de la fiesta-le susurro Topacio a Bismuto y esta se rio quedamente.

-¡Pero yo soy el alma de la fiesta!-grito Spinel apareciendo entre ambas Gemas y abrazándolos con mucho afecto.

Llevando las Gemas a la fuente de lágrimas de Rose, donde había una estatua de ella, misma que Spinel quiso destruir por completo, pero Galadriel la detuvo-Créeme, yo también quiero convertirla en polvo, pero la necesitamos para sanar a las Gemas Corruptas, sé que no tienes ganas de nada, pero tal vez sería mejor que…-no pudo terminar, ya que Spinel se lanzó en clavado bomba a la piscina, sumergiéndose.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, ahora tienen su propio Odd-señalo Kenneth.

-Creí que esa era Amatista-bromeo Adelina.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Amatista al escuchar eso.

Las Diamantes y Steven ingresaron a la piscina, aunque Blanco lo hizo con algo de inseguridad y casi al instante, todas las Gemas Corruptas fueron sanadas, aunque con Cienpis hubo un poco de problemas, no por la Gema, sino porque…

-¡Por todos los cielos Odd! ¡Solo dale las malditas papas!-grito Kenneth, ya que su rubio amigo se había comprado unas papas antes de ir a la fuente y ahora estaba en medio de una batalla contra la Gema.

-¡NUNCA! ¡Que se consiga las suyas! ¡Yo pague por estas!-grito Odd luchando por arrebatárselas a la Gema.

-Solo ve y compra otras en la tienda-le sugirió Topacio.

-¡Tu ve y compra otras en la tienda!-señalo Odd, momento que Cienpis aprovecho para lanzar al rubio por los aires, cayendo a la fuente, para después meterse ella y emerger completamente sanada o lo más sanas que pudieron quedar las Gemas, pues aunque ahora volvían a ser conscientes y demás, todavía tenían algunas características físicas de cuando estaban Corrompidas, fuera de esto, todas y cada una de ellas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Claro que hubo que darles una larga explicación de la presencia de las Diamantes, así como también la gran revelación de Diamante Rosa y Rose Cuarzo, algo narrado por Optimus y Perla, cuando escucharon el relato, la indignación dio paso al enojo, a la tristeza y a la decepción, pero con las palabras de Optimus, todas se sintieron mejor e incluso estaban dispuestas a continuar luchando por la Tierra, solo que esta vez, no contra el Planeta Madre, sino contra los Decepticons, acabarían con Megatron y su malvado imperio de una vez por todas.

-Eso suena bien para mí, pero primero supongo que debemos cumplir con una promesa-dijo Kenneth mirando a las Descoloridas y demás Gemas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras Optimus hablaba con las Diamantes, incluyendo a Galadriel y Steven, pues en cierto modo, ellos dos también eran Diamantes, algo que Galadriel aun rechazaba, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de hacer las paces con ellas, una larga fila de Gemas que salía hasta afuera del restaurante, esperaban impacientes su turno para pedir una deliciosa orden de la comida que Kenneth y Odd les mostraron, aquel regalo llamado "burrito", para después ir a buscar la pizza, la lasaña, etc. Por fortuna, no tenían que ir muy lejos, ya que aunque ese restaurante era de comida mexicana, sus especialidades también incluían pizzas y lasañas, un poco de variedad nunca estaba de más, era uno de los lemas del dueño.

Mientras todas las Gemas esperaban, Odd se encontraba pidiendo la orden-Llevaremos 60 burrito, 30 quesadillas, 40 tamales, 100 órdenes de pizza y 100 órdenes de lasaña con salchichas, todo para llevar-pidió Odd, para luego sacar su cartera, pero al abrirla, descubrió que estaba vacía-ups…que vergüenza-dijo ruborizándose un poco.

La peli fuego solo rodo los ojos con diversión y se acercó-Descuida, yo lo pago-dijo sacando una de sus tarjetas, ya que desde que se volvió independiente y siendo una chica increíblemente inteligente, pudo tener un gran éxito como financiera, consiguiendo amasar una buena fortuna, sonriendo con amabilidad, le tendió la tarjeta al mesero, pero…

-Son $9999 dólares con 50 centavos-revelo el trabajador, provocando que los ojos de Sunset se abrieran como platos.

-¡DAME MI DINERO!-exigió disponiéndose a quitarle la tarjeta, pero Odd sin haberla escuchado, le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo que provoco que soltara la tarjeta.

-Gracias Sunset, te lo pagare, lo juro-dijo sonriendo, mientras Sunset volvía con su novia, quien estaba sentada.

-Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte-dijo Twilight sonriendo, aunque la peli fuego se encontraba gruñendo por debajo, la peli violeta le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso la calmo un poco, pero en serio, realmente lamentaba haberse ofrecido a pagar por todos en ese restaurante, es cierto, no podía quejarse, la vida ha sido buena con ella en lo económico, pero eso fue un abuso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Optimus y las Diamantes continuaban con su conversación-Ahora que han traicionado a Megatron ¿Qué es lo que harán?-pregunto Optimus con calma.

-Es obvio-dijo Galadriel-volverán a su dichoso planeta para continuar con su labor de perfección-.

-No creo que hagan eso-dijo Steven-¿verdad?-pregunto mirándolas con esperanza, las Diamantes se vieron entre sí.

-Nos enseñaste que esa forma de vida…realmente era un tormento-dijo Amarillo.

-Trataremos de guiar a las Gemas hacia un mejor futuro, aunque nos gustaría que vinieran con nosotras-dijo Azul.

-Ambas de hecho, quisiéramos que vengan con nosotras-agrego Blanco mirando a Steven y a Galadriel.

-Váyanse a la mierda-gruño Galadriel.

-Tranquila-le pidió Optimus y la Gema solo desvió la mirada.

Steven argumento que no podían hacer eso, porque la Tierra era su hogar, pero que las visitaría debes en cuando, además, Spinel iría con ellas, pues al parecer, esa Gema realmente parecía completar y llenar el vacío que Rosa dejo en las Diamantes, quienes le aseguraron a Optimus que ahora podían considerar al Planeta Madre aliados en la guerra contra los Decepticons, hecho que se cerró con un apretón de manos de Optimus y Blanco.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Tras recuperarse de sus lesiones, Megatron se encontraba sumamente furioso, pues esta derrota le costó muy caro, ahora no solo había perdido el control sobre el Planeta Madre, sino que las Diamantes habían descubierto el verdadero potencial de la fusión, algo que nunca se habían atrevido a hacer.

-¡Esto es justo lo que temía que pasara! ¡Ahora el Planeta Madre se ha rebelado en mi contra, podría destruir ese maldito planeta de una vez por todas, pero eso no bastaría para calmar a otros rebeldes que existen en el Universo!-bramo Megatron con furia.

-Y si esos mundos se enteran de esta rebelión, es muy posible que ellos también intente levantarse en nuestra contra-dedujo Starscream.

-¡No puedo fracasar ahora, no cuando la victoria está demasiado cerca, la Tierra es el último eslabón que queda en la cadena de conquista y aunque el Planeta Madre se haya rebelado, si conquistamos la Tierra, también reconquistaremos ese mundo!-bramo Megatron.

-Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a todo con tal de destruir al discípulo de Primus?-pregunto Umbral haciendo acto de aparición en el salón.

-Finalmente te dignas a aparecer ¿Dónde estabas cuando perdimos el Planeta Madre?-cuestiono Starscream.

-Disfrutando del espectáculo-respondió Umbral levitando hasta Megatron-Lord Megatron, esta derrota no es nada en comparación a la gloria que pronto obtendrás, después de todo, una vez que consigas eliminar al discípulo de Primus, nada impedirá que el Universo te vea con temor, pero para poder acabar con él necesitas obtener un poder que iguale a la sabiduría ancestral de los Prime, misma que se encuentra dentro de la Matrix del Liderazgo-.

-Hablas de la Sangre de Unicron-dedujo Megatron con seriedad-pues hasta el momento no me has dado nada de información sobre la misma-.

-Eso es porque no es fácil poder acceder a la fuente principal, en especial desde que el Clúster existe-explico Starscream.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa Geo Arma fallida con el Energon Oscuro?-pregunto Dark Storm.

-Mucho en realidad, ya que la razón de que haya tanto Energon Oscuro en la Tierra va más allá de simples cosechas-explico Umbral de manera misteriosa-pero existe un modo de que puedas tener frente a ti una fuente del más puro Energon Oscuro, cuyo poder te pondrá en un nivel superior al de Optimus Prime-.

-Oh ¿y cuál sería ese método exactamente?-pregunto Megatron.

-Bajoterra-respondió Umbral sonriendo de forma siniestra y ganándose todo el interés del tirano, puede que haya perdido el Planetas Madre, pero pronto tendría en su poder el elemento más poderoso y peligroso del Universo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva alianza para enfrentar al mal ha comenzado, pero un nuevo misterio se ha revelado ¿Qué será Bajoterra y que relación tendrá con el Energon Oscuro?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, Lisa L Kujo, Magician Rose, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Gokash Z, El Redentor 777, True Diamond (bienvenido a los comentarios y si lo he pensado), Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Abbacchio Leone, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	52. Maldad Antigua

"_**Finalmente, la batalla en el Planeta Madre ha terminado, gracias a la fusión de las tres Diamantes, Optimus consiguió derrotar a Megatron, después de eso, volvieron a la Tierra, no sin antes rescatar a una Gema llamada Spinel, quien había sido abandonada por Rosa hace mucho tiempo en un jardín espacial, tras contarle todo lo sucedido y después de escuchar palabras de ánimo y consuelo de Optimus, Spinel cambio su forma y acepto ser feliz a su manera, algo que todas las Gemas estaban dispuestas a hacer, una vez que llegaron a la Tierra, sanaron a todas las Gemas Corruptas, aunque Sunset tuvo que pagar un precio por ello…**_

_**-¡Puedes decirlo de nuevo! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima a Odd…!-.**_

_**Perdón por eso, pero la entiendo, digo, casi pago diez mil dólares en un solo lugar, en serio eso se podría considerar un poco abusivo, aunque ella misma se ofreció a pagar, es bueno que tenga una mente muy buena para las finanzas"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 52 Maldad Antigua**

**Némesis**

Después de escuchar la revelación de Umbral, Megatron se dirigió de nuevo al hangar de la nave donde se guardaba la enorme roca de Energon Oscuro, el tirano comenzó a observarla detenidamente, con Starscream y la misteriosa Umbral haciéndole compañía en todo momento.

-Sangre de Unicron ¿Cómo comprender la magnitud de tu increíble poder?-se preguntó Megatron mirándolo con extrema curiosidad y fascinación.

-Como te mencione antes Megatron, la clave para que puedas obtener el poder real del Energon Oscuro se encuentra en Bajoterra-señalo Umbral levitando hasta donde se encontraba el tirano.

-Y exactamente ¿Qué es ese lugar llamado Bajoterra?-inquirió Megatron.

-Es un mundo subterráneo, mismo en que habitan no solo humanos, sino otras especies de criaturas, están a varios kilómetros bajo tierra y son los más cercanos al Energon Oscuro en su estado más puro, aunque ellos lo llaman "Agua Oscura", la cual sirve para corromper criaturas llamadas Babosas-explico Umbral.

-Ya veo-dijo Megatron.

-Disculpe amo, pero me preocupa el hecho de que este tan expuesto al Energon Oscuro, tanto contacto con ese oscuro poder podría resultar peligroso-dijo Starscream, provocando que Umbral lo mirara de manera amenazante, pero las advertencias del general fueron tomadas por otro rumbo.

-O tal vez, todavía no he tenido suficiente contacto con él, Starscream-revelo Megatron tomando un fragmento del enorme cristal, para luego llevarlo hacia…

-¡Espere! ¡Lord Megatron! ¡No a su cámara de Spark! ¡No tiene idea de lo que hará!-grito Starscream tratando de detenerlo, pero Megatron se clavó el fragmento justo en su pecho, fusionando su Spark con ese pedazo de Energon, obteniendo un enorme y gran poder-

Megatron lanzó un grito de poder, al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban de rojos a violetas, al tiempo que un aura del mismo color envolvía su cuerpo, su grito se escuchó por toda la nave y varios de sus soldados ingresaron a ver qué pasaba, mientras que Umbral sonreía de forma misteriosa, Megatron estaba haciendo todo tal como su maestro lo había predicho.

-¡Lord Megatron!-grito Queen acercándose a su amo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Nightshroud.

Megatron no respondió de inmediato, primero se dedicó a observar sus manos un momento y finalmente lanzo un rugido que se escuchó por todo el lugar-¡Es magnífico, el poder que siento es impresionante y las visiones que he tenido!-Megatron recordó que vio un río de agua de color violeta oscuro, el cual se encontraba en zonas subterráneas de la Tierra, así como también vio a un Transformer gigante de ojos malignos.

-Eso es solo una pequeña parte del poder del Energon Oscuro, aun con un cristal de este tamaño no podrías lograr ni la mitad de lo que todo ese río te podría dar-explico Umbral-podrías llegar a ser más poderoso que los 13 Prime originales, nadie será capaz de frenarte y la Tierra, así como el Universo entero, finalmente serán tuyos-expreso Umbral.

-Eso es algo que me agrada oír, Soundwave, averigua todo lo que puedas de ese mundo llamado Bajoterra, tengo la sensación de que los gobiernos mundiales de la Tierra saben de eso-ordeno Megatron y el aludido asintió, retirándose a cumplir con su orden.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus y Ratchet se encontraban viendo el video de la batalla en Escocia, debido a que tenían que llevar a Twilight por atención médica de inmediato, no tuvieron tiempo de revisarlo y menos con la misión al Planeta Madre, ahora, el líder de los Autobots y su más antiguo amigo lo revisaban.

-Ese Energon que cargaron los Decepticons…no es Energon ordinario-observo Ratchet preocupado-la energía que irradia es increíble, pero también…corrupta ¿Qué puede ser?-pregunto el doctor mirando a su líder.

-Solo puede ser una cosa viejo amigo y me aterra que sea eso, pero por lo que estamos presenciando no hay otra explicación, es Energon Oscuro-señalo Optimus.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible…el Energon Oscuro no es más que una leyenda, algo que desapareció después de que…-Ratchet no era capaz de decirlo debido a lo tenebroso que sonaba.

-Después de que Unicron fuera derrotado-finalizo Optimus-pero todo parece indicar que realmente es el Energon más peligroso que existe en el Universo, la Sangre de Unicron el Destructor-.

-¿Cómo es posible que exista y más importante, como es posible que haya en la Tierra?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Tengo sospechas sobre eso, viejo amigo y francamente, es algo que me aterra, tengo el presentimiento de que la Tierra es más que un simple planeta que los Decepticons buscan conquistar-dijo Optimus con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Pentágono**

En la oficina del general de alto mando, este se encontraba viendo la televisión en esos momentos, acompañado por el sargento Rambo-Muy bien Rambo, hoy me toca a mí escoger que vamos a ver, así que dime ¿Qué te parece si vemos la nueva temporada de Kenan y Kell? Esos dos me matan de risa, pero creo que necesitan un poco de disciplina ¿Qué dice?-pregunto acercando a Rambo a su oído-tienes razón, les serviría tenerte a ti dándoles un poco de adiestramiento militar-reconoció, cuando alguien toco a la puerta-adelante-.

-Disculpe que lo moleste general-dijo L ingresando y el general la miro con seriedad-digo…disculpe que los moleste, general y sargento Rambo, pero me temo que tenemos un problema-informo mostrando una grabación de algo que ocurrió recientemente en una base militar.

-¿Qué fue lo que el Con sin rostro se llevó?-pregunto el general.

-Se llevó toda la información sobre el mundo llamado Bajoterra, parece que ese sitio pronto dejara de ser secreto-respondió L.

El general suspiro-Bueno Rambo, creo que ha llegado el momento de salir del anonimato, Agente L, por favor contacte al Agente J y dígale que prepare el helicóptero, iremos a la base de los Autobots, esto es algo que Optimus Prime debe saber de inmediato-.

-Entendido señor-dijo L haciendo un saludo militar, para después retirarse, pero…

-Y Agente L-la aludida volteo a ver al general-por favor, consiga un asiento especial para el sargento, ya sabe cómo se pone cuando viajamos-le pidió guiñándole un ojo y L solo asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Nuevamente, todo el grupo se encontraba reunido en la base, incluyendo a Celestia e incluso Luna, quien finalmente descubrió la verdad cuando Arcee volvió a casa de Sunset y se transformó sin querer, tuvieron que darle una larga explicación, pero al final, con ayuda de Celestia, entendió lo que pasaba.

Mientras todos se relajaban como podían, Twilight se dedicaba a borrar las fotos que mostraban avistamientos de los Autobots, reemplazándolos por todo tipo de videos tontos, algo que divirtiera a la gente y que a la vez no dejara rastro alguno de la evidencia de la existencia de los Autobots.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que la mayoría de los avistamientos son fotos subidas por Ronaldo?-pregunto Rainbow al notar quien era el autor-creo que deberíamos ir a enseñarle algunas lecciones de privacidad-.

-No es algo que no pueda solucionar-dijo Twilight borrando la foto y video, reemplazándolos con cosas de gatos y demás.

-Eso si es divertido-reconoció Rarity.

-¡Oye Optimus! ¿No quieres ver algo gracioso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-No-respondió Optimus sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, dejando a las chicas decepcionadas.

-No se lo tomen a mal-dijo Bulkhead-nunca he visto a Optimus reírse o decir algún chiste-.

-Debe ser muy duro saber que tiene el destino del universo sobre tus hombros-dijo Luna con una taza de café.

-Aunque no siempre fue así-dijo Ratchet-antes de ser un Prime, Optimus era muy diferente-.

-¿Qué? ¿Optimus no siempre fue un Prime?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-El honor de ser un Prime es algo que debes ganarte y antes de eso, Optimus era muy diferente-señalo Ratchet.

-¿Cómo era Optimus antes de convertirse en un Prime?-pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

Ratchet se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en una respuesta que darle a la peli violeta y a todos, pues lo miraban con mucha expectación, finalmente, el doctor dio su respuesta-Optimus era muy similar a Sunset en varios aspectos-reconoció y la peli fuego parpadeo confundida ante esa revelación.

-No tenía ni idea-dijo Arcee cruzada de brazos.

Repentinamente, la alarma de proximidad se escuchó y Ratchet activo las cámaras exteriores, revelando que el Agente J y la Agente L acababan de llegar, pero no venían solos, al parecer, alguien más los acompañaba.

-Prime, tenemos un serio problema-dijo J ingresando a la base.

-¿Qué ocurre Agente J?-pregunto Optimus.

-Nuestro general te dará la información, nosotros hemos venido como apoyo-respondió L.

-¿El general llego?-pregunto Bulkhead-¡Genial! ¡Me encanta ese tipo!-declaro y Bee emitió unos extraños sonidos de emoción-¡Claro que debe haberlo traído con él, después de todo, es su mano derecha!-.

-Por favor-gruño Ratchet rodando los ojos.

Twilight entendió la emoción de Bee, pero se quedó confundida por la mención del "Sargento Rambo", finalmente, el general ingreso al lugar-Hola chicos y chicas, que gusto verlos de nuevo a todos-.

-¿Discord?-exclamaron Sunset, Celestia, Luna y Fluttershy.

-¡General Discord para ustedes!-corrigió con tono autoritario, para luego reírse-¡No, estoy jugando, como creen que quiero que las cuatro chicas que más quiero me llamen así, pero sí tendrán que respetar al sargento Rambo!-expreso mostrando su oso de peluche.

-Sí, es Discord-confirmo Sunset con los ojos achicados.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo mi pequeño brillo de sol y debo decir, que me impresiona que ese collar haya resultado ser más que una simple joya-señalo Discord-si querida Celestia, eso quiere decir que yo tampoco tenía ni idea de que ese collar tuviera algún poder-.

Celestia reacciono un poco-Exactamente ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?-pregunto Celestia.

-Bueno…-.

**-Flashback-**

Discord se encontraba frente a un puesto ambulante lleno de cosas realmente llamativas y hermosas, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el collar-Se lo advierto, ese collar tiene un alto precio-dijo el dependiente y Discord miro el precio, en ese lugar, los productos estaban en precio de euros, dólares y demás.

-Diez dólares, lo llevare cuando no me vea-dijo Discord.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el dependiente.

-Dije que me lo voy a robar-repitió Discord con total calma y efectivamente, eso fue lo que hizo cuando el vendedor no estaba viendo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

-La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero no vengo a hablar de eso, vengo a informarle a Optimus de una mala situación-dijo Discord.

-No entiendo… ¿eres general?-pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Oh vamos mi querida sub jefa ¿en serio pensaste que soy solo un encantador, atractivo, carismático y demás, maestro de filosofía y que también es psicólogo?-pregunto Discord divertido-tengo muchas profesiones y ser general es una de ellas, también tengo otras que si les digo, pues tendría que matarlas-expreso sonriendo de forma divertida.

-A veces no sé si lo dice en serio o no-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Discord se sereno y le pidió al sargento Rambo que activara el video que llevaron, hecho que el osito hizo, claro que llevado por el mismo Discord-Lo que están por ver es información increíblemente clasificada, algo que muy pocos han visto, algo que podría volarles la cabeza por completo, algo que…-.

-Eh…Discord, son fotos de nuestras vacaciones en Hawái-señalo Celestia y el alocado hombre miro hacia la pantalla, descubriendo que efectivamente eran fotos del viaje que hizo con Celestia, Luna y Sunset hace mucho tiempo, y en una de ellas, Discord apenas evito ser mordido por un Tiburón Tigre que consiguió arrancarle una parte de su traje de baño, por desgracia, la parte de la retaguardia.

-¡Ay perdón!-exclamo Discord cortando el video-¡Rambo! ¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Treinta días de castigo!-regaño Discord.

-Oye ¿este humano está bien?-pregunto Bold Brave mirando a Arcee en un susurro.

-Yo me he hecho esa pregunta desde que lo conocimos-reconoció Arcee cruzada de brazos.

-Pues a mí me agrada-señalo Side Burn divertido.

Finalmente, Discord puso el video correcto, mismo que era el típico video confidencial expuesto por un agente del gobierno-"Buenos días, tardes o noche, lo siguiente que están por ver es información clasificada, misma que solo puede ser vista por muy pocos y que sean estrictamente autorizados, de hecho, a mí me van a eliminar terminando la grabación"-reconoció el hombre, cuando alguien le dijo algo fuera de pantalla-"¿Qué? No lo harán…vaya que alivio"-dijo respirando completamente tranquilo.

-Cielos, el gobierno en serio es un huerto increíblemente duro-gruño Applejack.

-"De muchos de los secretos del gobierno existen cosas como el avistamiento de extraterrestres, pero la Tierra también tiene sus secretos y uno de ellos es Bajoterra"-.

-¿Bajoterra?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le ordeno que guardara silencio.

En la grabación, el hombre explico que Bajoterra es un mundo que como bien dice su nombre, se encuentra bajo la tierra, una civilización donde humanos y otras criaturas conviven, usando criaturas que podrían considerarse "místicas", llamadas Babosas, las cuales mediante armas especiales, al momento de ser disparadas se convertían en un tipo de criatura que poseía un poder especial, dicho mundo es desconocido por el resto del planeta y que este tampoco sabía nada de la superficie, que ellos llamaban "mundo ardiente", informo que solo muy pocos conocían la existencia de ese mundo y que para evitar que otros con no muy buenas intenciones supieran del mismo, se asignó a un agente especial asignado como Shane para proteger ese lugar y evitar que ambos mundos supieran de la existencia del otro, que cada Shane preparaba a su hijo para seguir con la misión, hecho que ha sido llevado acabo por más de 60 años.

-Cielos-dijo Odd y Kenneth le repitió que se callara.

El agente del video continuo narrando de los sucesos recientes en Bajoterra, cuando perdieron contacto con su último agente, Will Shane, lo que llevo a su hijo, Eli a tomar su lugar antes de lo previsto, el joven Shane los mantenía informado, como cada agente Shane había hecho desde que el primero llego a ese mundo y lo que les informo fue algo muy serio, al parecer, había algo llamado "Agua Oscura", la cual corrompía a las Babosas y las volvía criaturas malignas que solo querían pelear.

-Recientemente, el Con sin rostro; Soundwave, robo esta información de una oficina del gobierno especializada en ese sector-explico J-desconocemos porque motivos Megatron se interesaría en ese mundo, solo se nos puede ocurrir que se trate de una sola razón.

-Eso que llaman "Agua Oscura"-comprendió X Brawn.

-Pero ¿Qué interés puede tener Megatron con eso?-pregunto Navi confundido.

Optimus miro el video y se quedó en silencio un momento-General Discord ¿hay alguna forma de poder ver qué es exactamente el Agua Oscura?-pregunto Optimus.

-De hecho si, el Agente Eli Shane tomo algunos videos de la misma en cierta ocasión y lo envió-respondió Discord activando ese video y cuando este apareció en la pantalla, el rostro de Ratchet se llenó de pánico y Optimus entrecerró los ojos de manera seria.

-¡Optimus…eso no es agua…es…!-.

-Energon Oscuro-confirmo Optimus-Sangre de Unicron-agrego con seriedad y todos los Autobots quedaron mudos, así como horrorizados, mientras los humanos se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Los Cons mataron a un Unicornio?-pregunto Odd confundido y Kenneth le dio un zape.

-¿Qué o quién rayos es Unicron?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos-¿y por qué le tienen tanto miedo?-.

-Unicron, el Creador del Caos y de la Destrucción-respondió Optimus con seriedad, comenzando a contarles la historia de ese terrible enemigo-antes de que el tiempo mismo existiera, habían dos deidades; Primus, el Creador del Orden y Unicron, el Creador del Caos…-.

**-Flashback-**

_**Durante eones, Primus y Unicron sostuvieron una intensa batalla, Primus protegía la vida del Universo y Unicron buscaban devastarla para que el caos gobernara todo, fueron siglos de interminable batalla y no fue sino hasta que Primus creo a los 13 Prime originales, que finalmente pudo vencer a Unicron.**_

_**Los prime pelearon valientemente contra Unicron y tras una difícil batalla, fueron capaces de vencerlo, cuando emplearon el poder de la Matrix del Liderazgo, otorgada por Primus en persona, una vez que la batalla finalizo, Primus se convirtió en el núcleo de vida de Cybertron, lo que dio origen a todos los Transformers, mientras que Unicron desapareció en los confines infinitos del espacio y no se volvió a saber de él.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Hasta ahora-finalizo Optimus mirando la pantalla con bastante preocupación y seriedad, definitivamente esto era algo inesperado.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que su sangre se encuentre en ese mundo llamado Bajoterra?-pregunto Celestia con cierto temor en su voz.

-No estoy seguro, tengo una ligera idea de porque es esto posible, pero necesito estar completamente seguro de ello, por ahora hay otro asunto que me preocupa, Fluttershy ¿podrías llamar a Myra cuanto antes?-pidió Optimus, ya que Myra se encontraba trabajando en esos momentos.

Fluttershy asintió y llamo a su pareja, quien no tardó en llegar, cuando se trataba de Fluttershy, nunca estaba demasiado ocupada y todo lo demás podía pasar a segundo plano, una vez que Myra arribo a la base, Optimus la interrogo de inmediato sobre Lucy/Umbral, al parecer y según lo que Myra relato, Lucy estuvo expuesta a una extraña sustancia que encontraron en cierta ocasión, parecía liquida, pero estaba algo viscosa, Myra le pidió que no la tocara, pero Lucy no la escucho y como si estuviera siendo arrastrada hacia aquella sustancia, la toco y fue cuando todo cambio.

-Repentinamente comenzó a tener comportamientos más fríos y siniestros, al punto en que parecía más una maquina asesina que cualquier otra cosa, algo similar ocurrió conmigo, solo que yo toque una sustancia celeste que encontramos en la misma zona-explico Myra.

Tras escuchar el relato de Myra, mientras Fluttershy permanecía con los demás, Optimus y Ratchet se quedaron un momento en silencio-Es claro que estuviste expuesta a Energon en su estado líquido y eso te dio las habilidades que posees ahora-señalo el doctor.

-Y me temo que Lucy estuvo expuesta a Energon Oscuro, lo que le dio sus propias habilidades, pero también corrompió su mente, aunque fuera en pequeñas cantidades-dijo Optimus.

-Una cosa es segura-intervino Windblade-con esta información en su poder, Megatron hará todo lo posible por apoderarse del Energon Oscuro-.

-Y si lo consigue, entonces la Tierra y el Universo estarán en un gran peligro, General Discord, necesitamos saber si hay una forma de llegar cuanto antes a Bajoterra-dijo Optimus.

-Por desgracia, yo no tengo idea de cuál puede ser una posible entrada, pero…el sargento Rambo conoce todo sobre ese sitio-informo Discord alzando a Rambo y acercándolo a su oído-oh si y tenemos mucha suerte mi estimado amigo Optimus-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Optimus.

Bold Brave solo volteo a ver a Arcee-En serio ¿Qué le pasa a ese humano?-pregunto confundida y Arcee solo se encogió en hombros, definitivamente los humanos eran bastante extraños.

Sunset solo se rio, al igual que su madre y tía, definitivamente Discord no cambiaba, sin embargo, la peli fuego sintió algo extraño, su collar parecía estar indicándole que hiciera algo cuanto antes, no debía pensarlo mucho, parecía que el collar le decía que debía darse prisa, pues lo que necesitaba hacer podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Gracias a la información obtenida por Soundwave, los Decepticons ahora conocían todas las entradas, así como también, las distintas cavernas que existían en ese mundo llamado Bajoterra, además de su historia y como desconocían por completo la existencia del mundo de la superficie, hecho de lo que solo sabía un agente denominado "Shane".

-Ya veo, esta es información muy útil-dijo Megatron.

-Llegar al centro mismo de la fuente de Energon Oscuro es imposible y peligroso-señalo Umbral con tono serio-pero aquí en Bajoterra, estaremos muy cerca de su estado más puro, cuando hayamos llegado al mismo, entonces podrás cumplir con tu destino, dejaras de ser un rey, para convertirte en un dios-.

-Me agrada como suena eso-dijo Megatron sonriendo-aunque me parece bastante sospechoso que te esfuerces tanto por ayudarme ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-cuestiono Megatron, al tiempo que invocaba su cuchilla y Umbral se mantenía quieta en todo momento, siempre con expresión tranquila.

-Realmente eres muy observador, eso es algo que debo reconocer, pero no podía esperar menos de quien está destinado a ser el heredero de la destrucción-.

-Deja de intentar desviar mi atención y habla-ordeno Megatron.

-Muy bien, si quieres saberlo, es el secreto por el cual en este planeta existe una gran cantidad de Energon, tanto puro como Oscuro, es la razón por la que este mundo tiene tantos secretos de Cybertron y demás-con eso, Umbral comenzó a contarle la verdad sobre la Tierra y conforme hablaba, el tirano paso del asombro a la incredibilidad y luego a la aceptación, pues la historia que le contaban tenía mucho sentido, no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-reconoció riéndose-bien, admito que es información bastante útil y una vez que tenga en mi poder todo el Energon Oscuro, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme-sentencio Megatron con maldad.

-Cumplirás tu destino y el Universo tendrá un nuevo dios a quien temerle, un dios que no podrá ser detenido, un ser que podrá decidir que prevalece y que perece-afirmo Umbral.

-La hora de mi triunfo está cada vez más cerca-dijo Megatron sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Mientras los Autobots preparaban un plan de ataque, decidieron que esta vez no dejarían ir a sus amigos humanos, ya que podría ser muy peligroso exponerlos al Energon Oscuro, con excepción de Sunset, Myra y algunos de sus aliados, siendo Soujiro, Zero y Kamira quienes respondieron el llamado casi de inmediato, puesto que Whisper y su equipo, así como las Crystal Gems estaban en misiones asignadas.

-Esta será una misión en extremo peligrosa, no sabemos que tanto pueda afectar el Energon Oscuro a los habitantes de ese mundo, pero si realmente tiene ese efecto en esas criaturas, entonces no podemos correr ningún riesgo, actúen con precaución en todo momento-indico Optimus.

Sus amigos asintieron, pero mientras ellos planeaban su estrategia, Sunset se retiró de forma sigilosa, llego hasta los hangares donde se guardaban todas las reliquias que recuperaron, siendo guiada en todo momento por su collar, finalmente, llego al sitio indicado, abrió la bóveda y frente a ella estaba el segundo fragmento de Energon Dorado, sin saber porque, pero teniendo un presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila, tomo el fragmento y se lo llevo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una aterradora verdad ha sido revelada ¿Cuál será la razón por la que existe Energon Oscuro en la Tierra y que tipo de batalla se desarrollara en ese mundo llamado Bajoterra?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_ciertamente, en especial porque el secreto de la Tierra es muy oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y pronto comienza una nueva batalla, en especial con la información recién adquirida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso es muy cierto y ahora que Umbral revelo algunos detalles de la Sangre de Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, además de que les dijo a todas las Gemas las maravillas culinarias de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y como acabas de ver, lo que ellos llaman "Agua Oscura" es más siniestro que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_no quería alargarme tanto con ella, podría decirse, pero solo será de corto tiempo y técnicamente ya hubo algo así, en Power Rangers en el Espacio y creo que en "Power Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria", lo expuse un poco mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no lo sé ¿lo era? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_ciertamente y menos cuando se tienen a más de un planeta sometido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_eso pasa porque no conto con que las Gemas se tomarían muy en serio lo que Odd les dijo de las maravillas culinarias de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_hay otro asunto de que preocuparse y tiene que ver con el Agua Oscura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_Optimus nunca abandonaría a nadie, en especial de ese modo tan cruel, en serio, después de eso ya no sé qué pensar de Rosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_lo siento, pero no creo que lo ponga, ya que será demasiado serio, hablo del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_Optimus realmente se sintió profundamente decepcionado de Rosa, ahora imagina como se pondría si supiera lo que paso en Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_es verdad, esa Gema no merecía que le hicieran eso, ella siempre estuvo a su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, El Redentor 777, Zeus, Hades, Camilo Navas, Andros Valgreen 4, Nahuel836, Sombra 02, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Mikell Connde, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, Abbacchio Leone, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	53. Bajoterra

"_**Tras la aventura en el Planeta Madre y haber liberado a las Gemas de la tiranía de Megatron, así como también de la opresión de sus propias líderes, una nueva aventura está por comenzar, ya que al parecer, el general, jefe de J y L, que resultó ser Discord, un miembro de la familia de Sunset y…**_

_**-Disculpa, pero temo que olvidaste mencionar a mi segundo al mando y mano derecha, así que por favor, te pido que lo menciones, ya que es muy sensible-**_

…_**y también conocieron al sargento Rambo…se les informo de un mundo subterráneo llamado Bajoterra, mismo que era vigilado por un agente del gobierno denominado con Shane, quien ha sido reemplazado por el hijo cuando se es necesario, pero también se descubrió que en ese mundo existía Energon Oscuro, también conocido como Sangre de Unicron, el ser más poderoso y malvado que jamás existió en el Universo, y ahora Megatron desea su poder para convertirse en un dios de destrucción"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 53 Bajoterra**

**Base Autobot**

Tras volver con los demás, Sunset encontró con la sorpresa de que Zero, Soujiro y Kamira ya estaban presentes, los tres estaban siendo informados de la situación actual de la Tierra, cuando Kamira escucho sobre el Energon Oscuro quedo horrorizada, ya que Unicron era una leyenda muy aterradora en muchos planetas, pero en el suyo se suponía que solo era una historia para asustar a los pequeños.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su pareja.

-Tenía que hacer algo antes de irnos-explico Sunset sonriéndole, para luego ver a Optimus-se ve sumamente preocupado-.

-No es de extrañar, ya que ahora que Optimus decidió terminar con la vida de Megatron está lleno de emociones-explico Ratchet apareciendo.

-¡Oh vamos!-intervino Rainbow-¡Sabemos que antes eran amigos, pero ese pedazo de chatarra lo traiciono!-.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo como eso-dijo Ratchet con calma, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kenneth.

Ratchet suspiro antes de continuar-¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Optimus no siempre fue un Prime?-los chicos asintieron-bueno, tampoco fue siempre Optimus…-.

**-Flashback-**

_**Antes del comienzo de la guerra, antes de que siquiera se escuchara sobre ella, Optimus era un archivista que trabajaba en una de las bibliotecas más importantes de Cybertron, un humilde, aunque algo rebelde Cybertroniano llamado Orión Pax, quien con el paso del tiempo comenzó a preocuparse mucho al ver el incremento de la corrupción entre los altos mandos de Cybertron, él quería cambiar las cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.**_

_**Fue entonces que se inspiró en las palabras de un gladiador Cybertroniano sin nombre, el cual decidió autonombrarse como uno de los trece Prime originales; Megatronus.**_

_**Cuando Megatronus cambio la arena de batalla por la política entonces abrevio su nombre a "Megatron", comenzando a reunir seguidores, inspirándolos y motivándolos a luchar por un futuro en donde todos serían uno; el jefe Soundwave fue uno de los primeros en unírsele.**_

_**El joven Orion Pax se sentía realmente inspirado por las palabras de Megatron, se podría decir que Megatron fue un mentor para él, un amigo, un hermano, ambos estaban decididos a acabar con la corrupción en Cybertron y en crear un futuro en el que todos fueran uno.**_

_**Pero cuando ambos se presentaron ante el Alto Consejo de Cybertron, Megatron revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, él quería que todos fueran uno mediante el uso de la violencia y la guerra, quería llevar su ideología más allá de las estrellas y someter a otros mundos al poder de Cybertron, que todo el Universo solo conseguiría ser uno cuando un solo líder los gobernara a todos.**_

_**Al escuchar eso, Orion Pax no dudo en contradecir a Megatron, pues él pensaba que la mejor manera de lograr que todos fuéramos uno no era mediante la violencia ni la conquista, sino con el respeto mutuo, la unión se conseguía mediante la búsqueda de soluciones pacíficas, acuerdos y demás.**_

_**El Alto Consejo se sintió sumamente conmovido ante las palabras del joven archivista, por primera vez en milenios, frente a ellos había alguien digno de ser un Prime, tras haber fracasado en su primer intento, Megatron corto rencorosamente cualquier clase de relación con Orion y con el Alto Consejo, pero nunca desistió en su ideología, si no podía conseguirla por el lado fácil, entonces sería por el difícil, dando comienzo a la gran guerra.**_

_**Con apoyo de todos los seguidores que consiguió, a los que llamo Decepticons, Megatron comenzó la guerra que poco a poco comenzó a destruir Cybertron, agotando lentamente la vida de Primus, porque como bien menciono Optimus, Primus se había convertido en el núcleo de vida de nuestro planeta.**_

_**Buscando una forma para salvar a Cybertron, Orion Pax viaja al centro mismo del planeta, donde se encontró con la Spark agonizante de Primus, quien vio la nobleza y bondad del joven archivista, fue entonces que decidió cederle la fuente de poder más grande del Universo, aquella que poseía la sabiduría de los 13 Prime originales, lo que se usó para vencer a Unicron; la Matrix del Liderazgo.**_

_**Y fue así, como el humilde, noble y algo rebelde Orion Pax se convirtió en Optimus Prime.**_

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Ratchet finalizo su relato, se hizo un silencio lleno de admiración por ello, mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar-En serio que esa historia está de coloso-reconoció Rainbow sorprendida.

-La verdad no entendí nada ¿la puedes contar de nuevo, por favor?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Por favor ignorarlo-pidió Kenneth y Ratchet solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Ya están todos listos?-pregunto Optimus captando la atención del grupo-es hora de ir cuanto antes a ese mundo llamado Bajoterra, Ratchet, necesito que llames a los Dinobots también, presiento que necesitaremos de su ayuda-.

-¿Lista para esto compañera? Porque me muero de ganas de tener la revancha con Megatron-dijo Arcee con entusiasmo.

-¡Cuenta con ello!-apoyo Sunset, aunque internamente, todavía tenía ese presentimiento de que necesitarían del poder del Energon Dorado que saco de la bóveda, tras despedirse de Twilight y de su familia, así como de sus amigos, se prepararon para dirigirse a una de las entradas que daban hacia ese mundo, siendo guiados por Discord, J y L.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Como bien explico Discord, ese mundo estaban kilómetros bajo la tierra, ajenos completamente a que vivían debajo de otro mundo, mismo que ellos conocían por leyendas como el "Mundo Ardiente", ajenos de la guerra que amenazaba su planeta, del imperio más temible del Universo y de que el Agua Oscura que corrompía a las Babosas era mucho más peligrosa de lo que ellos pensaban.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, con la Banda de Shane enfrentándose a los agentes del Dr. Black, uno de los humanos más influyentes y peligrosos de todo ese mundo, quien fue expuesto al Agua Oscura y provoco que su piel tuviera ciertos cambios, además de ser el responsable de la desaparición del padre del Agente Shane actual; Eli.

La batalla era por una caverna que había vivido bajo la tiranía de Black por demasiado tiempo, siendo obligadas a pagar altos impuestos a algunos de los matones de ese científico loco, ahora mismo, Eli y sus amigos; Pronto, Trixie y Kord peleaban contra los soldados de Black, empleando sus Babosas.

-¡No teman amigos! ¡Porque Pronto el magnífico ha llegado para salvar el día una vez más!-anuncio Pronto subiendo a una roca y disponiéndose a disparar, siendo derribado por un disparo que nunca vio venir.

-El gran héroe-dijo Trixie con sarcasmo y Kord se rio divertido.

-Muy bien Burpy, es hora de que entres en acción-dijo Eli mirando a su Babosa Infierno, la cual asintió antes de que Eli la disparara y lograra derribar a varios de los soldados de Black, siendo apoyado por el resto de sus amigos-¡Muy bien chicos, continuemos así, pronto tendremos esta caverna libre de los hombres de Black!-animo Eli.

-Piénsalo de nuevo Eli-dijo Black haciendo acto de aparición.

-Dr. Black-gruño Eli al ver al científico loco.

-Que gusto me da ver que viniste hasta aquí a hacer otro de tus intentos por detenerme, ya que en serio contaba con eso-reconoció Black.

-¿Y por qué querría eso exactamente?-pregunto Eli con ironía.

-Porque de ese modo tendría la oportunidad de probar mi nuevo juguete contigo y tus amigos-respondió Black sonriendo y fue cuando su nueva arma hizo acto de aparición, tratándose de un cañón que era capaz de disparar hasta diez Babosas Malvadas a la vez.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Kord preocupado.

-Me gustaría decir que fue un gusto conocerlos, pero estaría mintiendo enormemente-dijo Black disponiéndose a chasquear sus dedos para dar la orden de disparo, cuando repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Trixie mirando hacia todos lados.

-No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea nada bueno-señalo Kord haciendo lo mismo.

-Yo puedo confirmar eso-dijo Pronto señalando hacia el techo de la caverna, misma que comenzó a agrietarse, hasta finalmente colapsar.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Eli y todos buscaron refugios con rapidez.

Black y los suyos también se protegieron y buscaron la causa de ese derrumbe, cuando lo vieron, todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que se trataba de una hormiga gigante de color rojo, la cual miro hacia todos lados y se transformó en un robot.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno, al tiempo que varios Insecticons y Vehicons ingresaban por el hoyo que abrió en el techo.

Al ver lo que se avecinaba, la gente y todos los habitantes de Bajoterra gritaron de terror-¿Qué es todo esto?-exclamo Trixie alarmada.

-¡Deben ser más maquinas creadas por Black!-sugirió Kord.

-¡Yo no creo que sea eso!-señalo Eli al ver a su enemigo tan consternado como ellos, Eli nuevamente miro hacia el techo y se dio cuenta de un detalle-vienen de la superficie-murmuro preocupado.

Además de Infierno, Waspanaitor y Hardshell también hicieron acto de aparición, seguidos por Nigthshroud, Queen, Dark Storm, Karr y Hot Rod-Vaya, realmente hay un mundo debajo de la superficie-observo Rod.

-Un mundo que según esa torre se encuentra muy cerca de la Sangre de Unicron-recordó Queen.

-¿Ahora nombras a Umbral una "torre"?-pregunto Nightshroud y Queen solo se encogió en hombros.

-¡Ya tienen sus órdenes! ¡Reúnan a los habitantes de este mundo y prepárense para la llegada de nuestro líder, tenemos que encontrar la cueva que esté llena de Energon Oscuro!-ordeno Dark Storm y los soldados comenzaron con su ataque.

Eli y su banda se refugiaron donde pudieron, al igual que Black y los suyos, mientras la gente huía aterrada, pero no tardaron en ser capturadas, los soldados de Black dispararon con sus Babosas, pero estas no lograban hacerles el menor daño al cuerpo metálico de los Vehicons, quienes se rieron ante eso y dispararon contra ellos, revelando tener un armamento mucho más devastador que simples Babosas.

-¡Su poder es fabuloso!-exclamo Black sonriendo ante semejante poder que nunca había visto.

-¡Por la realeza!-grito Infierno Rojo comenzando a quemar todo el lugar y Nightshroud le dio una patada para derribarlo.

-¡Detente tonto, necesitamos vivos a la mayor cantidad de habitantes posibles!-ordeno el guerrero.

Queen avanzo un poco, llevando un rastreador en su mano-De acuerdo a la información que Soundwave robo de esas oficinas del gobierno humano, el agente asignado a proteger este sitio tan mediocre no está lejos-informo Queen.

-Entonces hay que ir por él cuanto antes-señalo Nightshroud y su compañera asintió, ambos se encaminaron en dirección en la que estaban Eli y sus amigos.

Black aún estaba maravillado por la potencia de esos robots, esas máquinas vivientes y conscientes tenían un poder asombroso, tan maravillado estaba que no se percataba de lo cerca que estuvo de ser vaporizado por uno de sus disparos o incluso peor, sus hombres trataban de hacerlo reaccionar, pero este simplemente los ignoraba.

Repentinamente, Dark Storm apareció frente a él-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí-dijo acercando su mano para atraparlo.

Eli y sus amigos estaban escondidos, buscando una forma de ayudar a todos los que vivían en esa caverna, pero a Eli también le preocupaba el otro asunto, que todas esas máquinas venían de la superficie y eso no tenía sentido ¿Qué o quién podría saber de Bajoterra? Era algo imposible.

-¡Eli! ¡Necesitamos hacer algo cuanto antes! ¡Esas cosas están destruyendo la caverna!-exclamo Trixie.

-Y ya han capturado a mucha gente, incluyendo a Black y sus hombres-agrego Kord-tenemos que pensar en un plan y pronto-.

-¡Y como siempre, Pronto ya tiene un plan para salir de esta terrible situación!-anuncio Pronto.

-¡No saldremos huyendo de aquí!-gritaron Trixie y Kord al mismo tiempo, provocando que Pronto se encogiera en hombros.

-¡Pronto no iba a sugerir eso!-sus tres amigos lo vieron con expresiones serias-bueno…tal vez un poco…-.

-Hay que actuar con mucha rapidez y sigilo-dijo Eli-si esto es lo que temo entonces creo que la vida en Bajoterra va a cambiar para siempre-.

-¿Qué quieres decir Eli?-pregunto Kord.

-Entonces ¿tú eres Eli Shane?-pregunto Nightshroud haciendo acto de aparición junto con Queen.

-Se supone que él es el rey a quien debemos capturar, aunque a mi parecer es solo un peón-dijo Queen mirándolo con fastidio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-cuestiono Eli mirando a ambos villanos con preocupación.

-Eso es algo que no te importa niño-dijo Nightshroud-lo único que debes saber es que nuestro amo pronto llegara y todo este patético mundo se convertirá en un gigantesco cementerio-.

-¡No me jodas!-grito Trixie molesta y disparando una de sus Babosas, misma que fue detenía con la mano por Queen-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Pronto sorprendido.

Queen miro a la Babosa que había vuelto a la normalidad en su mano, la pequeña criatura luchaba por liberarse y Queen aumento su agarre, aplastando cada vez más a la pequeña-¡Déjala!-grito Eli disponiéndose a ayudarla, pero Nightshroud lo derribo de una patada.

-Patético-gruño el guerrero, al tiempo que Queen hacia papilla a la Babosa, que lanzo un grito de dolor que se escuchó por toda la caverna, dejando su mano manchada con los residuos dejados por la Babosa.

-Un peón menos, creo que esta será la victoria más sencilla de todas, no me explico porque este mundo se mantiene en secreto, ya que estas criaturas son insignificantes-gruño Queen.

-Ciertamente-Nightshroud disparo lazos de energía para inmovilizar a los cuatro-hay que volver cuanto antes, Lord Megatron está por llegar-.

Llevando a sus prisioneros a donde todos los demás estaban siendo reunidos, los Decepticons esperaron la llegada de su amo, todos los habitantes de Bajoterra se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, en especial cuando fue más que claro que Black no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, aunque el científico aún estaba maravillado por esos robots gigantes que los sometieron fácilmente y ahora tenían a las Babosas encerradas.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Karr mirándolas con extrañeza.

-Según la información de Soundwave, son lo que aquí se usa como municiones para armas-respondió Hot Rod cargando su arma y apuntando a la nada.

-¿Cómo es eso exactamente?-pregunto Infierno confundido.

-Así-la respuesta de Queen vino de parte de un disparo que ejecuto con el arma de Trixie, dándole en la frente al Insecticon.

-Ah… ¿se supone que eso debía doler?-pregunto confundido.

-Este mundo es realmente patético-señalo Nightshroud-si no fuera por estas Babosas que realmente se ven malvadas dudaría que aquí hubiera Energon Oscuro-.

-Disculpen, pero ¿exactamente quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Black.

-¡Guarda silencio sucio humano!-bramo Dark Storm-¡A menos que quieras que te aplaste antes de que nuestro amo llegue!-.

-Muy bien, entonces díganme de donde son, nunca he visto maquinas como ustedes en ninguna de las cavernas-dijo Black.

-¿Maquinas? ¿Cavernas?-Dark Storm se rio y sus compañeros no tardaron en reírse también.

-Sí que son unos tontos, no tienen idea de nada-dijo Nigthshroud-todos nosotros vinimos de la superficie, el lugar que ustedes llaman "Mundo Ardiente"-ante semejante revelación, muchas caras de asombro e incredibilidad llenaron el lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?-exclamo Kord.

-Lo sabía-gruño Eli en un murmullo, ya que esto significaba que el secreto ya no sería tan oculto.

-¡Eso es imposible!-.

-¡El Mundo Ardiente no es más que un mito!-.

-Ustedes sigan pensando eso, han vivido bajo un mundo que es mucho más avanzando que este sitio, un mundo donde hay aire fresco y mejores cosas que solo soportar la vida en cavernas oscuras-dijo Nightshroud con fastidio.

-Entonces, el Mundo Ardiente es real-dijo Black en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que es real-dijo Queen-y su Shane lo sabe a la perfección, después de todo, la principal obligación de un Shane es mantener separados ambos mundos ¿no es verdad?-.

Varias miradas cayeron sobre Eli, quien solo guardo silencio y Black se rio-Vaya Eli, parece que los Shane tiene secretos mucho más interesantes de lo que yo pensaba-reconoció el científico, cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ya llego-informo Hot Rod, al tiempo que Megatron hacia acto de aparición, acompañado por Starscream y Umbral, esta última descendiendo de forma tranquila.

En cuanto su amo hizo acto de aparición, los Decepticons se arrodillaron ante él, así como también obligaron a los habitantes de ese mundo a reverenciar al tirano, Megatron se incorporó y miro alrededor, descubriendo que efectivamente, se trataba de un nuevo mundo oculto bajo la tierra.

-Así que esto es Bajoterra-murmuro sin dejar de analizarlo-lindo, considerando que solo es el desperdicio de la superficie-.

-Y parece que este lugar también es habitado por humanos y otras extrañas criaturas-dijo Starscream-Lord Megatron, creo que debemos darnos prisa en obtener el Energon Oscuro, ya que no confió en que haber dejado a Airachnid a cargo de la nave haya sido una buena idea-.

-No tenemos prisa, Starscream, después de todo, estos insectos parece que nunca han visto nada más que estas cuevas-observo el tirano.

-Efectivamente Lord Megatron-confirmo Umbral-este lugar no tiene idea de que solo es el desecho de la superficie, a quienes ellos llaman "Mundo Ardiente" y es parte de su mitología-.

-Que patéticos son-se burló Starscream.

Megatron comenzó a avanzar como si fuera el dueño de ese lugar, algunos lo comparaban como una versión robótica del Dr. Black y otros llegaron a creer que él hacía ver al científico como una tierna y linda Babosa, Megatron avanzo y sus ojos se posaron en cada criatura que ahí vivía, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Entonces Umbral, según la información que Soundwave obtuvo, un Shane es el encargado de proteger este patético mundo y mantenerlo separado de la superficie ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Megatron.

-Afirmativo-respondió Umbral.

-¿Y quién podrá ser ese Shane?-pregunto Megatron, antes de que Nightshroud y Queen se acercaran.

-Mi lord, nos complace informarle que ya lo tenemos-informo Queen atrayendo a Eli con su poder-¡Inclínate insecto!-.

Eli cayó al suelo y poco a poco alzo la vista, quedando ante Megatron, quien lo miraba fijamente y con expresión extrañeza-¿Tu? Pero si eres solo un niño-gruño Megatron.

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso?-cuestiono Eli y Nightshroud le dio una patada que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Muestra respeto, estas ante el rey del universo!-anuncio el guerrero.

-¿Rey del universo?-pregunto Eli confundido y Megatron se rio al comprender todo.

-Ya veo, este mundo realmente está muy aislado de la superficie, ya que ni siquiera tienen idea de la situación por la que pasan-dijo Megatron-muy bien, te lo contare brevemente, yo soy Megatron, líder de los Decepticons, conquistador de 10 galaxias y amo de 100 mundos-se presentó Megatron.

-¿Acaso son de otro planea?-exclamo Eli.

-Efectivamente lo somos-confirmo Megatron con maldad-y la Tierra es el último eslabón que queda para que finalmente el Universo entero este bajo mi control, desafortunadamente, estoy teniendo algunos problemas en conquistarla, por suerte, mi buena amiga Umbral me ha hablado de una fuente de poder que podría facilitar todo para mí, me conto sobre este mundo y al parecer, tienen una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro o como ustedes lo llaman; Agua Oscura-explico el tirano.

-¿Qué interés tienes en el Agua Oscura?-cuestiono Eli, siendo golpeado por Queen.

-No hables a menos de que él te lo permita-ordeno.

-Queen, tranquila, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestro anfitrión-dijo Megatron acercándose y levantando al chico de su camisa-esa sustancia es mucho más poderosa de lo que piensas, si crees que esto es malo-dijo señalando a las Babosas Malvadas-espera a ver lo que puede hacer en manos de alguien que conoce todos sus secretos-.

-Lo que significa que es una razón para no decirte nada sobre ella-dijo Eli mirándolo con repudio y furia.

Megatron se rio al escuchar eso y soltó a Eli-Esperaba esa clase de respuesta, por ese motivo me tome la libertad de tomar medidas para persuadirte ¡Tráiganlos!-ordeno Megatron.

En esos momentos, los Vehicons hicieron acto de aparición, llevando prisioneros de todo tipo, desde humanos, hasta Topoides, Trols e incluso el Clan Sombra, todos habían sido capturados por los Decepticons.

-¡Capturaron a los habitantes de todas las cavernas!-exclamo Trixie sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?-cuestiono Kord sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-¡Pronto solo puede decir que estamos bien jodidos!-expreso Pronto asustado.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima pedazo de lata súper desarrollada!-gritaba Gancho Rojo intentando liberarse de su captor.

-¿Cómo…como es que…?-Eli ni siquiera podía decir palabras ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-Me gusta ese estilo-reconoció Black sonriendo y Umbral lo miro fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

-Estos seres son realmente patéticos, en serio pensaron que sus Babosas podían detener a mi ejército y por ello van a pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones-dijo Megatron-ahora Eli, dime todo lo que sepas del Agua Oscura o eliminare a todos los habitantes de…-.

-Lord Megatron-la voz de Umbral se escuchó y el tirano la miro-él estuvo expuesto al Energon Oscuro-informo señalando a Black, el cual no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

Megatron se acercó a donde estaba Black, mientras sus tropas vigilaban a los prisioneros-¿Estas segura de ello?-pregunto Megatron mirando a la guerrera.

-Puedo sentir el Energon Oscuro fluyendo en su interior, así que si, pero el muy ignorante no tiene idea de lo que está haciéndole-explico Umbral.

Al escuchar eso, Black dejo de sonreír y miro a Umbral con confusión-¿Disculpa? No comprendo muy bien quienes son, aunque todo eso de que el Mundo Ardiente es real me parece magnifico y si lo que buscan es Agua Oscura yo puedo proporcionárselas, siempre y cuando ustedes hagan algo por mí-.

-¡Yo no hago tratos!-declaro Megatron apuntándole con su cañón, pero Umbral lo detuvo.

-No es necesario que haga eso, Lord Megatron, la vida de este insecto esta casa extinta, solo hay que esperar a que el Energon Oscuro termine su trabajo, no necesita de él más que sus recuerdos y como usted ya unió un fragmento del Energon Oscuro en su Spark podrá ver sus pensamientos-explico Umbral-solo necesita concentrarse-.

Megatron miro a Black y sus ojos rojos se volvieron violetas, al tiempo que Black quedaba en trance y fue así que Megatron lo vio todo, los recuerdos de Black, entre ellos su primer encuentro con el Agua Oscura, mismo que se llevó a cabo en una caverna ubicada unos cuantos kilómetros más abajo, tras eso, se tambaleo y se llevó una mano al rostro.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Dark Storm.

-Ya tengo la ubicación del Energon Oscuro, prácticamente puedo sentir su poder…lo que significa que estas criaturas ya no son necesarias ¡Decepticons! ¡Elimínenlos!-ordeno Megatron.

Sus tropas asintieron y apuntaron sus armas hacia los rehenes, siempre listos para acabar con toda vida, Eli solo pudo ver impotente como los Decepticons estaban por destruir a todos los habitantes de Bajoterra.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Megatron está cada vez más cerca de encontrar el Energon Oscuro y ahora va a eliminar a los habitantes de Bajoterra"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**UNA MUY Y ATERRADORA NOCHE DE BRUJAS PARA TODOS, Y UN BUEN DIA DE LOS MUERTOS, ESPERANDO LA VISITA DE AQUELLOS QUE SE ADELANTARON EN EL CAMINO QUE TODOS RECORREREMOS EN ALGUN MOMENTO**

**Nova Star Prime: **_creo que es una serie que estaba bien, aunque siento que pudo dar más, ya que pudieron darle momentos en que se descubriera la superficie y viceversa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no realmente, porque Megatron solo llego con una cosa en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso a Megatron le tiene sin cuidado, él tiene un ejército que ha conquistado razas mucho más poderosas y peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ahora se avecina un nuevo encuentro y si Megatron consigue el Energon Oscuro ocurrirá una tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de hecho, Discord es general y Rambo es el sargento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_por ahora, para los Decepticons fue muy sencillo conquistar Bajoterra, las Babosas son poderosas, pero los Cons…bueno, ellos son gigantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_pues no solo está Starscream, no olvides que también se encuentra Airachnid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_otro ejemplo es Batman, él sonríe, pero siempre son sonrisas sin mucha emoción, es raro verlo sonreír con sentimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_aunque ellos lo llaman "Agua Oscura" y ahora están a merced de Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Kuro Alter, Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Gokash Z, Dark Digimon 16, Ant, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	54. Lideres en Guerra

"_**Megatron ha descubierto el sitio más cercano hacia el Energon Oscuro en su estado más puro y peligroso, siendo un mundo llamado Bajoterra, donde sus habitantes viven ajenos a la existencia del mundo de la superficie, desconociendo por completo que viven en la Tierra y en gran peligro en el que se encuentra su planeta en estos momentos, lo que permitió que Megatron y sus tropas aparecieran, comenzando a atacarlos y capturando a la banda de Shane, quien es el agente asignado para proteger Bajoterra y mantenerlo separado de la superficie, una misión en la que ha fallado, mientras tanto, Sunset y los demás descubrieron el origen de Optimus Prime, así como también las razones por las que Megatron corto toda relación con su viejo amigo y dio comienzo a la guerra que finalmente destruyo Cybertron, ahora que Megatron está cada vez más cerca de apoderarse del Energon Oscuro ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de salvarse? Y también ¿este será el final de Bajoterra?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 54 Líderes en Guerra**

El ataque a Bajoterra se efectuó de manera exitosa, los Decepticons ahora tenían el control de ese mundo y gracias a las habilidades que Megatron obtuvo al incrustar un fragmento del Energon Oscuro en su Spark, pudo ver en la mente del Dr. Black las cavernas donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad del mismo en su estado líquido, incluso podría decirse que era un río subterráneo hecho completamente de Sangre de Unicron.

-Es el momento de reclamarlo para mí, el poder de Unicron será todo mío-dijo Megatron con maldad.

-Ese será el principio y una vez que cumplas con tu destino, no habrá nadie en el Universo que pueda detenerte, no importa de quien se trate-afirmo Umbral y Megatron sonrió.

-Lord Megatron ¿Qué ordena que hagamos con estos peones?-pregunto Queen mirando a los habitantes de las cavernas, los cuales temblaban de miedo, esperando la respuesta del tirano que fue capaz de vencerlos con una gran facilidad.

-Elimínenlos a todos, ya no me sirven de nada-ordeno Megatron.

-Como ordene ¡Ya escucharon la orden!-grito Nightshroud, al tiempo que las tropas se preparaban para acabar con todos los habitantes de Bajoterra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons que se quedaron en la nave, además de algunos Vehicons e Insecticons eran Airachnid, Soundwave, Knock Out y Break Down, quienes monitoreaban todo lo que pasaba en las cavernas, en espera de la orden de Megatron para transportar el Energon Oscuro a la nave.

-Parece que todo ha salido sin ningún contratiempo-observo Knock Out.

-Cierto, pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar, eso es algo natural, los cambios llegan cuando menos lo esperamos-dijo Airachnid de forma misteriosa y teniendo una sonrisa algo extraña.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Los Vehicons prepararon sus armas y se disponían a disparar contra los prisioneros, mientras Megatron comenzaba su caminata hacia la caverna indicada-¡Si este es el final de Pronto el Magnífico, entonces moriré con orgullo!-declaro Pronto con un tono de voz que claramente afirmaba lo que decían.

-¡Entonces deja de ocultarte tras de mí!-señalo Kord y Pronto solo se quedó en silencio, Eli solo vería impotente como todo lo que prometió proteger iba a ser destruido, cuando repentinamente, un sonido capto la atención de todos y una pared de las cavernas fue derribada, dando paso a los Autobots.

Los Autobots rápidamente comenzaron su ataque contra los Decepticons, al tiempo que Sunset aparecía sobre Arcee, quien iba en su forma de moto, mientras Bee llevaba a Discord, así com L.

-¡A la carga mis valientes!-grito Discord vistiendo con un uniforme militar que consistía en los pantalones, botas, playera negra, chaleco sin mangas y una cinta roja amarrada en su cabeza, llevando una metralleta, al tiempo que abría la ventana y comenzaba a disparar como loco-¡Acabemos con ellos sargento Rambo!-ordeno, ya que Rambo estaba vestido del mismo modo, incluso llevaba su propia metralleta de juguete.

-¿Cómo putas te convertiste en general?-pregunto Sunset que pasaba por su lado.

-¡Nunca subestimes la demencia mi pequeño brillo de sol!-respondió Discord.

Karr se dispuso a atacar, cuando Kitt salió de la nada y le dio una patada que lo derribo, al tiempo que el resto de los Autobots se transformaban y recibían la orden de Optimus de alejarlos de los ciudadanos y ponerlos a salvo, una tarea de la que se encargaron Bold Brave, Prowl, Navi y Airwing con la mayor rapidez posible.

-¿Hay más de esas cosas?-pregunto Trixie alarmada.

-Y espera a ver lo que viene ahora-dijo Pronto, cuando repentinamente, Optimus apareció, acompañado por los Dinobots, quienes estaban en su forma robótica, el repentino ataque de los Autobots provoco que los Insecticons iniciaran su ataque también.

-¡Dinobots! ¡Ocúpense de los Insecticons!-ordeno Optimus.

-¡Los Dinobots estamos listos para entrar en acción!-afirmo Grimlock transformándose a su Modo Bestia, al igual que sus compañeros, lanzándose contra los Insecticons.

Soujiro, Zero y Karmila también estaban listos para la acción, mientras Nightshroud gruñía al ver esto, al igual que Queen-¡Los malditos Autobots llegaron antes de lo previsto y por lo visto traen algunos de sus aliados!-.

-Pero no veo a Whisper ni a su equipo con ellos, no debieron contactarlos a tiempo-dedujo Queen.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, no podemos permitir que se acerquen a Lord Megatron ¡Decepticons ataquen!-ordeno Dark Storm, siendo derribada por Windblade.

Los habitantes de Bajoterra comenzaron a correr en búsqueda de refugio, mientras Eli y su banda hacían todo lo posible por calmarlos, fue cuando Arcee y Bee hicieron acto de aparición, bajando a sus pasajeros y permitiéndoles transformarse, Discord avanzo con paso firme.

-¡Agente Shane!-llamo haciendo el clásico saludo militar.

-¡General Discord!-saludo Eli rápidamente, mientras sus tres amigos se quedaban mudos por lo que veían.

-Por lo que veo la situación aquí en Bajoterra se salió de control ¿Qué dice sargento?-pregunto acercando a Rambo a su oído-el sargento Rambo me pide que sea benévolo con usted, ya que nunca se vio venir esta invasión tan repentina, así que lo tomare en cuenta, solo será 100 días de castigo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Eli.

-Oigan, todo esto me parece bien…entiendo que se conozcan, pero ¡Podrían decirnos que está pasando aquí!-grito Trixie al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Muy bien jovencita, es largo de explicar, así que confórmense con la versión resumida, estos robots, lo que tienen este emblema-señalo el símbolo de los Autobots en el pecho de los dos Bots-son los buenos, los que tienen ese emblema son los malos ¿entienden? ¡Buenos, malos! ¡Malos, buenos! ¡Así que por favor hagan su trabajo y ayúdennos a evacuar a los habitantes de Bajoterra!-.

-¿Evacuar? Señor ¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Eli confundido.

-Reuniremos a todos los habitantes de Bajoterra y los llevaremos a la superficie-respondió Discord.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero señor, eso significaría que…!-.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos opción y…-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Arcee lanzando una patada contra un Vehicon que estuvo a punto de dispararles, al tiempo que Bee le daba un puñetazo a otro más que llego por la espalda.

-¡Ese era el otro asunto, no hay tiempo para explicar, haga lo que le digo soldado!-ordeno Discord comenzando a disparar de nuevo como el loco que era.

-¡Discord!-regaño Sunset.

-Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar-reconoció Discord con una sonrisa inocente y Sunset solo bufo.

Eli se quedó pensando en silencio, eran ordenes de su superior, su padre ya le había hablado de Discord y en cierta ocasión estuvieron en contacto, algo que se frecuentó desde que ocupo el lugar de su padre como protector de Bajoterra y ahora tendrían que llevar a sus habitantes a la superficie, algo que nunca espero hacer.

-Eli…acaso… ¿iremos al Mundo Ardiente?-pregunto Kord.

-Eso parece-respondió Eli mirando alrededor-en especial porque no hay más opción-.

-No la hay-intervino Sunset-si Megatron ya está aquí es razón suficiente para largarnos antes de que…-la peli fuego fue derribada por una patada sorpresiva.

-¡Sunset!-grito Arcee, pero antes de poder ir en su auxilio, fue interceptada por un par de Insecticons.

La peli fuego alzo la vista y vio a su atacante-Parece que una vez más nos vemos la cara-dijo Nightshroud.

-No puedo creer esta mierda-gruño Sunset levantándose-dime ¿Qué puto interés tienes en pelear conmigo?-.

-Es muy simple, solo puede haber un guerrero que posee el poder del Fénix y ese soy yo-explico Nightshroud lanzándose al ataque, la peli fuego rápidamente saco su espada y bloqueo el ataque del villano, lo que desencadeno en una nueva batalla, mientras todos en Bajoterra eran agrupados por J y L, la Banda de Shane no tardo en disponerse a ayudar, aunque a Pronto lo aplastaron más de una vez, era una suerte que las cavernas fueran del tamaño adecuado para que los Autobots y Decepticons pudieran pelear con algo de libertad, pero las batallas aéreas eran otra historia y más de una parte del techo estaba comenzando a sucumbir por lo mismo.

Queen solo se dedicaba a observar la pelea, siempre con su pensamiento de que en el ajedrez los peones hacen el trabajo sucio, pero no pudo terminar con eso, ya que Kamira hizo acto de aparición, lanzando un puñetazo que la villana detuvo.

-Entonces es cierto, aún quedaba con vida una Aersis-observo algo impresionada.

-¡Y no pienso detenerme hasta vengar a mi pueblo!-juro Kamira volviendo a su forma real y disponiéndose a seguir en la batalla.

Sunset también peleaba contra Nightshroud, mientras Soujiro y Zero ayudaban a poner a salvo a los ciudadanos, manteniendo a raya a los Vehicons, pero la peli fuego era observada en todo momento por Rother, quien se mantenía oculto para poder ver lo que pasaba.

-Si es necesario intervendré, ya que necesito que ella siga con vida, es la última esperanza de nuestra raza-expreso con seriedad y entonces fue cuando vio a Optimus, quien buscaba con la mirada a Megatron, esa era su prioridad en esos momentos.

El noble líder finalmente ubico a Megatron ingresando a una de las cuevas que llevaban a una red de túneles, iba acompañado por Umbral en todo momento, Prime dio un vistazo a los alrededores, viendo la destrucción que aquella batalla estaba causando, esto no podía continuar, no debía seguir, la ambición de poder de Megatron tenía que terminarse de una vez por todas, por el bien del Universo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HSh73d3TZcA)**

Transformándose a su forma de camión, Optimus emprendió el viaje en dirección hacia donde estaba su enemigo mortal, aunque en el camino se topó con algunos Vehicons, a los que atropello, antes de que estos comenzaran a abrir fuego contra él, dando un salto, Optimus se transformó y aterrizando en pie, activo sus armas y disparo contra los enemigos.

Megatron cada vez se adentraba más en la cueva, cuando sintió algo detrás de él, volteo y se encontró con…-¡Prime!-bramo molesto, mientras Umbral se ocultaba en las sombras.

-¡Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá!-declaro Optimus con una expresión sumamente seria y desafiante.

-¿Por qué desperdiciar la vida con tanto descuido?-cuestiono Megatron mirando a su gran rival.

-¡Esa pregunta debes hacértela tú, Megatron!-devolvió Optimus aun con una mirada cargada de decepción y determinación.

-¡Te voy a destrozar con mis propias manos!-bramo Megatron lanzándose contra Optimus y tacleándolo de forma que ambos cayeron fuera de la cueva, siendo divisados por Sunset.

-¡Optimus!-grito Sunset alarmada, para después darle un golpe con fuerza a Nightshroud en el rostro, seguido de una patada, blandiendo su espada, le hizo un corte en el abdomen, dejándolo de rodillas.

-¡Perra maldita!-gruño, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono, más antes de poder avanzar, Side Burn le cerró el paso.

-¡No iras a ningún lado!-aseguro apuntándole con su arma.

Sunset corría a toda velocidad o al menos, lo que sus piernas le permitían, tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir con Optimus, que tenía que estar a su lado, algo en su interior se lo decía y esa sensación era muy fuerte como para ignorarla.

Megatron se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la caverna tras ser lanzado por Optimus, el tirano se levantó y agarro una estalagmita que cayó del techo, para lanzársela a su rival, dándole en un costado y dejándolo algo dañado, rápidamente, Megatron disparo con su cañón, pero Optimus lo evadió y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, estrellándolo contra la pared de nuevo, momento que Optimus aprovecho para quitarse el pedazo de roca que le quedo incrustado.

El tirano se incorporó y desenvaino su cuchilla, atacando a Optimus con la misma, Prime la evadía, más el arma consiguió rozarlo, hiriéndolo un poco más, pero una vez más, Optimus consiguió empujar a Megatron, quien dio un salto para golpearlo con su cuchilla, siendo bloqueado por un puñetazo que Optimus le dio en el rostro.

Megatron cayó al suelo de espaldas y cuando Optimus se lanzó a atacarlo, lo recibió con una patada que Prime esquivo dando un salto, pero no evito que su enemigo lo pateara con ambas piernas cuando cayó del suelo, momento que Megatron aprovecho para incorporarse y sujetarlo con fuerza del rostro.

-¡Te voy a arrancar tus ópticos!-declaro tratando de cumplir con su amenaza, pero Optimus luchaba por alejar a su rival de su cara y finalmente, consiguió levantarlo y arrojarlo contra el suelo una vez más.

Megatron quedo tendido en el mismo, siendo Airwing el más cercano a la batalla-¡Termina con él Prime, ahora mismo!-grito sabiendo que esta era la mejor oportunidad para acabar con Megatron.

Optimus activo sus pistolas y avanzo hacia Megatron, apuntándole con las mismas, el tirano solo miro esto y gruño-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Este no es mi destino! ¡No debía acabar así!-grito Megatron furioso.

-¡Por el contrario Megatron, no habría permitido que terminara de otra forma!-declaro Optimus disponiéndose a disparar y finalmente lo hizo, pero Megatron se rehusó a ser derrotado y rodando a un lado lo esquivo, para después dispararle a Optimus con su cañón, dándole directamente, para volver a repetir la acción.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!-bramaba sin dejar de dispararle, hasta que Optimus cayó al suelo malherido, el tirano se levantó y avanzo hasta Optimus-¡Por esto hubiera esperado una eternidad, este es tu fin, Optimus!-declaro Megatron preparándose para darle el golpe final, cuando un disparo le dio por la espalda, captando su atención, el tirano alzo la vista hacia el responsable de ese ataque, encontrándose con Sunset, quien le disparo con su pistola.

-¡Ni lo sueñes maldito!-gruño con furia.

-Sunset-murmuro Optimus.

-¡Insecto molesto!-bramo Megatron disponiéndose a eliminarla, pero Optimus saco fuerzas y le dio un disparo con todas sus energías, dándole con tal potencia que lanzo a Megatron por los aires, estrellándolo en el techo e impactara de manera violenta contra el suelo, lo que finalmente provoco que toda la caverna comenzara a derrumbarse.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Bulkhead alarmado.

-¡Sunset! ¿Dónde estás?-grito Arcee buscando a su amiga con mucha preocupación y Bold Brave la empujo a tiempo, pues un pedazo del techo por poco la aplasta.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a los habitantes cuanto antes!-ordeno Windblade y los Autobots asintieron.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¿Dónde está?-gritaba Dark Storm, cuando vio a su líder, corrió a su lado, seguida por Hot Rod y Starscream, quien también opto por salvar al tirano en vez de volver a intentar tomar el mando sabiendo las consecuencias de esto.

-¡Pronto! ¡Por aquí!-grito Umbral apareciendo en la entrada de la cueva, los tres Cons corrieron hacia ella, llevando a Megatron como pudieron, siendo seguidos por Nightshroud y Queen, quienes los alcanzaron a tiempo.

Sunset buscaba desesperadamente por donde salir, pero la cueva estaba por colapsar y cuando un pedazo de techo cayó hacia ella, la peli fuego pensó que sería su final, pero Optimus apareció y la protegió en el último momento, mientras todo el lugar era sepultado por los escombros de la que alguna vez fuera Bajoterra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

El resto de las tropas Decepticons observaban todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que la señal se perdió debido al derrumbe que termino por sepultar todo, Soundwave rápidamente hizo su trabajo, tratando de localizar la señal de su líder y de los demás soldados enviados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Break Down, antes de que alguien respondiera, Hardshell se comunicó, informando que consiguieron salir, junto con Infierno Rojo y Waspanaitor, pero que no había señal alguno de Lord Megatron o de los demás miembros del grupo.

-Esas son terribles noticias-dijo Knock Out con un tono de voz entre sarcástico y algo preocupado.

-Sí, realmente lo son-dijo Airachnid sonriendo de manera maligna ante aquella noticia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Del mismo modo, Ratchet hacia todo lo posible por contactar a sus amigos, pero la señal se había perdido por el derrumbe, Twilight y los demás, incluyendo la familia de Sunset, esperaban con muchos nervios cualquier aviso de que todos estaban bien, por desgracia, este no llegaba, finalmente, Windblade se comunicó.

-"Ratchet ¿estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?"-.

-¡Windblade! ¡Gracias a la Allspark! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡No logro ubicar la señal de Optimus!-exclamo alarmado.

-"Eso temía, Ratchet…hubo un derrumbe, apenas conseguimos salir a tiempo, llevando con nosotros a los habitantes de Bajoterra, pero…me temo que perdimos a Optimus y a Sunset…"-revelo Windblade, dejando a todos congelados, en especial a Twilight y Celestia.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo pedazo de chatarra gigante?"-se escuchó la voz de Discord-"¡El hecho de que aún no los hemos encontrado no quiere decir que ya no sigan en este mundo!"-declaro con fiereza y firmeza.

-Discord tiene razón-apoyo Luna-aún existe la posibilidad de que ambos se encuentren bien-afirmo dándole ánimos a Celestia, quien había caído de rodillas, temblando de miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija, mientras Twilight era animada por sus amigas, todas les decían que confiara en que todo estaría bien.

Ratchet también quería creer eso, después de todo, Optimus Prime nunca se rendiría con algo tan simple como eso, confiaba plenamente en que su líder…no, en que su amigo volvería pronto, de eso estaba completamente seguro, repentinamente, una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Rarity.

-¿Es Optimus?-pregunto Kenneth con esperanza.

-No, es una alarma de proximidad espacial, una nave se aproxima a la Tierra y se dirige hacia donde están Windblade y los demás-respondió Ratchet notando algo curioso en la señal de la nave que se estaba acercando-por la Allspark-murmuro sorprendido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Los Decepticons habían conseguido llevar a Megatron a la caverna indicada, aunque la ruta de escape estaba bloqueada y no parecía haber forma de salir-¡Chatarra! ¿De quién fue la ridícula idea de entrar a esta caverna?-cuestiono Starscream molesto.

-Fue idea de Umbral-gruño Dark Storm.

-¿Quieres explicar cuál es tu juego? ¿Por qué nos hiciste traer a Lord Megatron aquí en lugar de pedir un portal para llevarlo a la nave?-cuestiono Hot Rod apuntándole con su arma, al tiempo que Nightshroud y Queen también se ponían en guardia.

-Eso no habría sido una sabia decisión, en especial cuando estamos tan cerca-respondió Umbral con calma.

-¿Cerca de qué?-cuestiono Queen comenzando a perder la paciencia con aquella guerrera que estaba bajo la protección de Megatron y que casi no había contribuido con nada.

Repentinamente, Megatron alzo la vista y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con ese resplandor violeta, nuevamente tuvo una serie de visiones, empezando con un camino que tomar y que llevaba al río más grande de Energon Oscuro, finalizando con la visión de un ser imponente y lleno de maldad.

-¿Lord Megatron?-llamo Nightshroud.

-¿Se siente bien amo?-pregunto Dark Storm.

-Está cerca…realmente estamos cerca-dijo Megatron levantándose como pudo y comenzando a avanzar, mientras sus siervos lo seguían, en más de una ocasión intentaron ayudarlo, pero el tirano se negó, Umbral solo sonreía, pronto la guerra tomaría un giro negativo para todos aquellos que defendían la creación, el orden y la libertad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Autobots consiguió salir de la caverna a tiempo, llevando con ellos a los habitantes de Bajoterra, quienes inicialmente quedaron cegados por los rayos del sol-Bienvenidos a la superficie-dijo Side Burn y todos quedaron maravillados, al parecer, una de las salidas daba a un páramo lleno de vegetación hermosa y animales que nunca antes habían visto.

-Este…-Trixie y los demás no eran capaces de articular palabra.

-Bienvenidos al Mundo Ardiente-dijo Eli, era obvio que muchas preguntas iban a caer sobre él, pero...

-¡Arcee espera!-grito Bold Brave al ver que su amiga estaba regresando al túnel, por suerte, Bulkhead la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Sunset y Optimus están ahí! ¡Tengo que volver por ellos!-gritaba desesperadamente, pero era imposible volver a ingresar por ese túnel, pues todo el lugar quedo derrumbado.

Por suerte, Windblade logro calmar a Arcee tras algunas palabras de aliento, recordándole que Optimus era alguien que no se rendía tan fácilmente y que no permitiría que le pasara algo a Sunset, aunque la Bot seguía desesperada y Bold Brave hacia todo lo posible por calmarla, los Dinobots se habían recostado para descansar un poco, ese tipo de terrenos siempre los relajaba.

-Tenemos compañía-informo Navi, ya que una nave se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Autobots! ¡Prepárense para la batalla, puede tratarse de un enemigo!-indico Windblade y los Autobots se prepararon para el combate, al tiempo que Eli y sus amigos llevaban a los habitantes de Bajoterra a un sitio seguro, claro que no muy lejos, ya que eso podría ser peligroso para quienes han vivido todo ese tiempo bajo la tierra.

La nave aterrizo y una plataforma descendió de la parte inferior, revelando a su piloto y único pasajero, conforme descendía, el rostro de los Autobots paso de seria a sorpresivo-¡Oigan! ¿Qué no es…?-exclamo X Brawn, mientras Bee se emocionada.

-No lo puedo creer-murmuro Windblade sorprendida-Ultra Magnus-se trataba de un Transformer de aspecto imponente, de color azul con detalles rojos, así como también una mirada severa, pero que claramente llevaba el emblema de los Autobots en su pecho.

-¿Ultra Magnus?-murmuro J.

-Creo que los Autobots lo conocen-dijo L.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Tosiendo por la gran cantidad de polvo que se acumuló, Sunset se levantó como pudo y encendió una linterna que llevo, vaya que fue muy buena idea, aunque las cavernas fueran iluminadas con luces naturales, la peli fuego volvió a toser tras eso.

-Mierda…esto sí que es genial, realmente genial-gruño con sarcasmo, para luego sacar su teléfono, mismo que se había hecho pedazos con la sacudida-y para mejorar todo-.

Sunset se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, comenzó a buscar por todos lados y entonces al iluminar hacia un sector se encontró con un grupo de criaturas de color negro con ojos verdes, lo que provoco que gritara de la impresión, cayendo sobre algo metálico, al mirar hacia atrás, alumbro a quien toco y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Se trataba de Optimus, el cual se encontraba en un grave estado, su cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado, la batalla con Megatron fue devastadora y además había recibido todo el impacto del derrumbe para proteger a Sunset.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Decepticons continuaban avanzando por la caverna, cuando una luz se vio al final de un túnel, una luz de color violeta, rápidamente avanzaron hacia ella y Megatron fue el primero en llegar, seguido por el resto de sus tropas, quienes quedaron mudos ante lo que estaban presenciando.

-Bienvenido a tu destino, Lord Megatron-dijo Umbral.

Megatron comenzó a reírse de forma cruel y despiadada, una risa victoria, frente a él se encontraba una caverna inundada por Energon Oscuro, lo que la hacía parecer una gigantesca piscina, donde todo aquello que caía se corrompía por una maldad nunca antes vista.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, Optimus se encuentra muy dañado y atrapado con Sunset, mientras que Megatron ha encontrado la mayor cantidad de Energon Oscuro posible"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**SI LES GUSTA LOS FICS CON BAD ENDS, ENTONCES LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL FIC DE MI AMIGO BLACKROSE9213 TITULADO "EL AMANTE DE LA SUCUBU", PERO ESO SI, LES PIDO UN POCO DE DISCRESION, YA QUE AUNQUE ES UNA BUENA HISTORIA, PUEDE CONTENER ALGUNAS COSAS QUE PAREZCAN "OFENSIVAS" PARA LOS ESTANDARES MODERNOS**

**Camilo Navas: **_lo siento, pero ahora hay otros asuntos de los cuales hay que preocuparse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_Megatron es el rey, ya que así es como ella ve todas las piezas, aunque ella se ve a sí misma como la reina del juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_aunque la batalla de Optimus y Megatron termino por hacer colapsar la caverna y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya lo hizo y termino muy dañado, al igual que Megatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Magician Rose, Lisa L Kujo, Trish Lumino, Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Sombra 02, El Redentor 777, Franco, Seiryu.001, True Diamond, Andros Valgreen 4, Andros Valgreen 4, Gokash Z, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Hell Drago, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	55. Evolucion

"_**Una devastadora batalla se llevó a cabo en Bajoterra; Optimus Prime vs Megatron, una pelea hasta el final o al menos, esa era la idea, ya que en medio de su batalla, provocaron un derrumbe que hizo que toda esa caverna colapsara, lo que provoco que los dos bandos se dispersaran para salvarse, mientras que Megatron quedo en un túnel junto con algunos de sus soldados de elite, Optimus recibió un gran daño no solo por la batalla, sino también por haber protegido a Sunset del derrumbe, ahora ambos están atrapados debajo de la tierra, con un Optimus malherido y con una humana que no podrá resistir mucho bajo la tierra sin oxígeno, para aumentar las malas noticias, Megatron finalmente encontró el lugar donde hay una gran cantidad de Energon Oscuro, la fuente de poder que estaba buscando y que gracias a Umbral finalmente tiene a su merced, sin embargo, los Autobots acaban de recibir una visita inesperada, un viejo amigo llamado Ultra Magnus"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 55 Evolución**

**Némesis**

Airachnid había convocado a todos los Decepticons que quedaron en la nave en esos momentos al puente de mando, donde comenzó un discurso-Compañeros Decepticons, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Soundwave por localizar a nuestro líder y al resto de las tropas, eso ha sido infructuoso hasta ahora, me temo que tendremos que aceptar el hecho de que los hemos perdido, lo que significa que la Tierra ya no tiene ningún valor, por lo que sugiero que demos inicio con la destrucción definitiva del planeta y nos dirijamos hacia uno de los mundos conquistados-.

-Comandante Airachnid-la voz de Knock Out se escuchó-disculpe mi ignorancia, pero ¿acaso está sugiriendo que destruyamos el planeta sin estar totalmente seguro de que Lord Megatron y los demás sigan o no con vida?-pregunto con calma.

-La búsqueda de Soundwave no ha cesado en un solo instante y hasta el momento no ha conseguido nada, así que debemos asumir que nuestro glorioso líder ha sido destruido, por ese motivo sugiero que para vengarlo acabemos con este insignificante mundo donde se encuentran todos los Autobots que quedan en el Universo y las Gemas rebeldes, a menos que alguien quiera discutir mi plan, en cuyo caso, estaré encantada de escucharlo-dijo en tono siniestro, los Vehicons solo se vieron entre sí, ya que ninguno se atrevería a contradecir a Airachnid, lo que provoco que sonriera triunfante-preparen el Cañón Giga de inmediato-ordeno, pero cuando volteo, se encontró con Soundwave bloqueándole el camino de frente-¿tienes algo que decir Soundwave?-cuestiono, pero el Con solo permaneció en silencio-¡Yo comando esta nave y tu harás lo que te digo!-Soundwave siguió en silencio, con Airachnid reflejándose en la pantalla que tenía por rostro-¡Hazte a un lado!-siseo preparándose para el combate.

Pero en todo momento, Soundwave permaneció firme ante ella y finalmente, Airachnid se abalanzo contra el jefe de comunicaciones, atacándolos con sus patas arácnidas, ataques que Soundwave bloqueo con gran facilidad, para después extender su brazo y sujetar a Airachnid del cuello, manteniéndola alejada de él, la Con intento atacarlo de varios modos, pero la fuerza de Soundwave era muy superior a la suya, fue entonces que la arrojo por los aires, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Te arrancare la Spark por esto Soundwave!-bramo al tiempo que se incorporaba, quedándose muda al ver que algo le faltaba al pecho de su oponente.

Laserback volaba alrededor y comenzó a disparar contra Airachnid por detrás, la Con esquivo los disparos, pero uno de ellos le dio de lleno, dejándola tendida en el suelo, antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, Soundwave le aplasto la cabeza, sometiéndola contra el suelo, al tiempo que su fiel espía volvía a conectarse a su pecho.

-Me rindo-gruño Airachnid totalmente humillada y derrotada, permitiendo que Soundwave volviera a su puesto y continuara la búsqueda de su señor.

Knock Out y Break Down quedaron sin habla ante lo que acababan de ver-Cuidado con los callados-dijo Knock Out sorprendido por la forma en que Soundwave venció a una de las Decepticons más temibles del Universo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tierra**

El imponente Autobot recién llegado miraba a las tropas con una expresión seria, al tiempo que J se acercaba a los Bots, quienes aún no lograban salir de su asombro, excepto por los Dinobots y Kitt.

-¿Quién es ese Autobot?-pregunto con extrañeza.

-Ultra Magnus fue el general clave de Optimus durante la guerra por Cybertron, uno de los soldados más fuerte que existen, solo por debajo del mismo Optimus-explico Side Burn sorprendido de volver a ver al antiguo general.

Windblade se acercó a Ultra Magnus-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, no esperábamos verte después de tanto tiempo ¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto sonriendo amigablemente.

-Soldado ¿esa es forma de hablarle a su oficial superior?-pregunto Ultra Magnus con severidad y Windblade reacciono, ya que Ultra Magnus siempre fue bastante estricto con los protocolos.

-¡Señor! ¡Le pido disculpas!-declaro Windblade poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo.

-Veo que aquí tenemos tropas de viejos conocidos-observo Ultra Magnus y todos los demás Autobots imitaron a Windblade de inmediato, aunque con muchas desganas, el único que lo hizo tal cual fue…

-¡Señor! ¡Que gusto verlo de nuevo, señor!-saludo Prowl con un tono de voz increíblemente respetuoso y demás.

-Lo mismo digo soldado, aunque también veo que hay nuevos reclutas y algunos…realmente impresionantes-observo Ultra Magnus viendo a Kitt y a los Dinobots-Windblade ¿Dónde se encuentra Optimus?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de su líder.

Windblade agacho la mirada con pesar-No lo sabemos, tengo que informarle de algo-y así, Windblade, quien ejercía de segunda al mando, le contó lo sucedido a Ultra Magnus, el cual escuchaba atentamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Aterrada por ver a Optimus en aquellas condiciones, la peli fuego corrió a su lado-¡Optimus!-grito preocupada al ver al líder de los Autobots tan mal.

-Sunset…que gusto…que estés bien…-murmuro Optimus con voz muy débil, la batalla y el derrumbe lo dejaron increíblemente mal, estaba muy dañado.

Sunset se alarmo mucho, en especial al ver a las criaturas que la tenían rodeada, la peli fuego rápidamente activo su arma y les apunto, saltando de Optimus para colocarse entre él y esas criaturas.

-¡Atrás criaturas asquerosas! ¡No dejare que le hagan daño!-advirtió apuntándose con su arma y dando un disparo para enfatizar lo que dijo.

Una de las criaturas se acercó por detrás y usando su cola, le coloco lo que parecía ser una diadema, más antes de que Sunset reaccionara-No temas-dijo una voz suave que parecía venir de la oscuridad.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestiono Sunset apuntando hacia todos lados, al tiempo que el líder de esas criaturas se acercaba a ella y se paraba sobre sus piernas traseras.

-Fui yo y no tienes nada que temer pequeña, somos el Clan Sombra, los protectores de los secretos de Bajoterra o eso éramos hasta que esos monstruos de la superficie llegaron-dijo señalando a Optimus.

-¡Optimus no es como ellos, él solo quiere…esperen! ¿Cómo puedo entender lo que…?-la peli fuego se llevó la mano a la diadema y comprendió todo-ya veo, esta cosa me permite comunicarme con ustedes y que a su vez, ustedes se comuniquen conmigo-.

-Exactamente-dijo el líder del clan-somos el Clan Sombra y por generaciones hemos mantenido protegidos todos los secretos de Bajoterra, con ayuda de los Shane, para evitar que la superficie se enterara de este lugar, sin embargo, todo eso ha terminado, gracias a esos monstruos de metal-.

-Acepto que Megatron es un monstruo, pero Optimus Prime no es como él, siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por salvar al Universo, por protegerlo de las garras de Megatron, él intento evitar que este lugar fuera destruido-señalo Sunset.

-En verdad…me apena…mucho…haber fallado…-dijo Optimus con voz débil-debí…acabar con…Megatron…hace mucho…tiempo…pero…tenia…la esperanza…de que este…conflicto perpetuo…se resolviera…de forma…pacífica y mi ingenuidad…ha provocado…el sufrimiento de miles…-expreso con culpa.

-Optimus-murmuro Sunset y el Clan Sombra se vio entre sí.

-Tus palabras parecen honestas-dijo el líder-pero aunque vengan de la superficie, no parecen ser realmente de ahí-.

-Son de la superficie en cierta forma-señalo Sunset-vienen de las estrellas, desde otro planeta-.

-Sunset…tienes…que…salir…de aquí…-dijo Optimus.

-Olvídalo, no voy a dejarte aquí abandonado, estoy segura de que Arcee y los demás están pensando en un modo de sacarnos de aquí, confió plenamente en ello-aseguro Sunset mirando hacia el techo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Bold Brave fue asignada a informarle a Ratchet de la situación actual-¡Ultra Magnus! ¿Estas segura de ello?-pregunto Ratchet sorprendido.

-"Tan segura como que lo estamos viendo y sigue siendo tan amargado como siempre"-informo Bold Brave.

-"Escuche eso soldado"-regaño la voz de Ultra Magnus.

-"Lo siento señor"-.

-¡Ultra Magnus! ¡En verdad eres tú!-exclamo Ratchet comenzando a reírse con mucha alegría.

-"Que gusto volver a escucharlo doctor, ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias, estoy al tanto de la situación de Optimus y de la humana llamada Sunset Shimmer…"-.

-¿Qué paso con mi hija?-pregunto Celestia al borde de la histeria y Luna la calmo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Es otro de los amigos terrícolas que tenemos, es la madre de Sunset y está muy preocupada por ella-informo Ratchet.

-"Comprendo, lo lamento mucho, pero aún no sabemos nada de ella ni de Optimus, iniciaremos la búsqueda de inmediato, quiero que mantenga al resto de los humanos en la base y haga todo lo posible por mantenerlos calmados"-.

-Entendido señor-dijo Ratchet.

-¿Quién se cree que es para venir a dar órdenes?-cuestiono Rainbow-¿Qué no se supone que Windblade es la segunda al mando?-.

-Ultra Magnus fue el general clave de Optimus en Cybertron, tenerlo devuelta es maravilloso, en especial porque ahora mismo no sabemos en donde se encuentra Optimus-dijo Ratchet.

-Yo sé que está bien-dijo Twilight-sé que ambos están bien-aseguro apretando sus manos en su pecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las presentaciones fueron necesarias, así que Ultra Magnus conoció al general asignado para supervisar la alianza entre humanos y Autobots, además de presentarle a su leal segundo al mando; el Sargento Rambo, Ultra Magnus miro a Windblade en búsqueda de explicación.

-No pregunte-pidió negando con la cabeza.

-Muy bien señor Discord ¿Qué es lo que recomienda hacer con estas personas y criaturas?-pregunto señalando a los habitantes de Bajoterra, incluyendo a los Topoides y Trolls.

-Bueno, ya he hecho algunas llamadas, dentro de poco llegaran tropas del gobierno para ubicarlos en sus nuevos hogares, claro que tendrán que pasar por un curso de capacitación para aprender a vivir en la superficie, ya que la vida con Babosas se ha vuelto obsoleta-explico Discord.

-Oiga general, no creo que sea necesario decir eso-dijo Eli-pero bueno, supongo que es cierto que hay que darles cursos sobre cómo es la vida en la superficie, pero ¿Qué pasara con Pronto, Kord y el resto de su raza?-.

-Serán buenas adquisiciones para los zoológicos-respondió Discord.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Eli alarmado y Discord se rio.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estoy bromeando-le aseguro riéndose, para luego acercar a Rambo-llama al gerente del zoológico de Central Park y dile que el trato quedo cancelado-le indico y Rambo asintió, claro que movido por Discord.

-¡Un momento! ¡Pronto el magnífico no se ira a ningún zoológico! ¿Qué es un zoológico?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero Eli ¿Por qué motivos debemos ocultarnos de los habitantes de la superficie?-pregunto Kord extrañado.

-Porque aquí en la superficie no hay Topoides ni Trolls, son algo nunca antes visto y aunque el ser humano es listo, la masa es tonta, paranoica y algo destructiva, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra algo como eso-explico Discord.

-Comprendo-dijo Kord sin saber cómo sentirse, por un lado estaba maravillado con el cielo, el pasto, el sol, Dios…el sol era algo hermosísimo y Eli le había dicho que esperara al anochecer, cuando conocerían las estrellas y la luna, algo que Trixie ansiaba con mucha emoción.

-¿Y a donde los llevaran entonces?-pregunto Trixie.

-Por el momento irán con el resto de los habitantes de Bajoterra-respondió Discord, mientras los humanos también admiraban maravillados todo lo que el Mundo Ardiente ofrecía, Black y los suyos estaban esposados y vigilados por Navi, Airwing y Bee, junto con Zero, Kamira y Soujiro, solo por si acaso-serán llevados a bases militares donde los humanos serán capacitados para poder integrarse a la vida en la superficie, Black y sus hombres serán encarcelados, mientras los Topoides y Trolls serán usados por los soldados para practicar tiro al blanco-.

-Bueno…eso es… ¡Espere! ¿Qué?-exclamo Kord, al tiempo que Pronto gritaba y se ocultaba detrás de su grandulón amigo.

Discord volvió a estallar en risas-¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer lo fácil que es engañarlos a todos!-declaro, para luego acercar a fiel Rambo-informa a los soldados que tardaremos en conseguirles más muñecos para practicar de tiro-indico y Rambo asintió.

Ultra Magnus aún estaba pensando en que hacer, era obvio cual era la situación, finalmente, tomo una decisión-Muy bien; Windblade, Bulkhead, X Brawn, Airwing, Bold Brave, Dinobots, vendrán conmigo, tenemos que hacer un rastreo de todo el lugar hasta encontrar a Optimus y a la humana que esta con él, el resto quédense aquí a esperar a que recojan a estos humanos, reúnanse con nosotros en cuanto eso haya sido cumplido-.

-¡Señor! ¡Con todo respeto, pido que me permita participar en la búsqueda de Optimus y de Sunset!-pidió Arcee.

-Negativo, necesito que…-.

-¡Señor!-la voz de Arcee se escuchó con dureza, pero un con algo de respeto-¡La humana que esta con él…es mi amiga, mi responsabilidad, no voy a abandonarla!-.

Ultra Magnus miro a Arcee, no era secreto para nadie lo que ocurrió con el antiguo compañero de Arcee y recientemente escucho sobre la muerte de Wheeljack, finalmente, acepto, después de todo, aunque fuera un general estricto, él podía entender los sentimientos de miedo y angustia, como el que sentía Arcee en ese momento.

-Muy bien, el resto reúnanse con nosotros cuando hayan recogido a estos humanos-indico Ultra Magnus y los demás Autobots asintieron-¡Autobots en marcha!-.

Los Autobots se retiraron a buscar a su líder, mientras los demás se quedaban-Sigue siendo un amargado-dijo Side Burn y Bee asintió.

-¡Más respeto para el general Ultra Magnus!-regaño Prowl y ambos corredores solo se encogieron en hombros.

Airwing se veía algo preocupado, hecho que noto Windblade-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso piensas que Optimus está…?-pregunto angustiada.

-No es eso, tengo un mal presentimiento-respondió Airwing y Windblade lo miro confundido-Megatron estaba empeñado en obtener el Energon Oscuro, siempre ha sido un ser que busca poder, yo vi hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de conseguirlo, pero ahora me preocupa que puede llegar a hacer con todo ese Energon si llega a obtenerlo-.

-Bueno, esperemos que haya vuelto a su nave, pues sus heridas eran muy serias-deseo Windblade.

-Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo-dijo Airwing sabiendo que algo como unas heridas no frenarían a Megatron y repentinamente el lugar comenzó a temblar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

**Momentos Antes**

En la caverna en la que Megatron se encontraba, el tirano avanzo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el Energon Oscuro, mismo que brillaba de una manera muy hermosa, aunque era una belleza oscura, algo maligno que se podía sentir en todo el lugar.

-Es…mucho Energon Oscuro-observo Starscream algo aterrado.

-¿Y cómo vamos a sacarlo de aquí en ese estado?-pregunto Nigthshroud-no hemos podido contactar con la nave-.

-Si esa odiosa de Airachnid intenta algo juro que…-Dark Storm se vio calmada por Queen.

-No te preocupes, Soundwave está en la nave, no hay posibilidades de que intente algo-le recordó.

Hot Rod avanzo hasta su maestro y salvador-Mi señor ¿Cuál es su orden?-pregunto mirando a Megatron, quien no respondió.

El tirano solo veía el Energon Oscuro fijamente, en todo momento, siendo vigilado por Umbral, de pronto…-"Megatron…Megatron…"-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestiono Megatron mirando en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de dicha voz.

-Ah…fui yo mi señor, le pregunte que…-Hot Rod se vio silenciado cuando Megatron avanzo más cerca del Energon.

-¡Déjame verte!-exigió mirando hacia todos lados, lo que provoco que sus tropas se vieran entre sí confundidos.

-¿Se siente bien amo?-pregunto Queen extrañada por la actitud de Megatron, quien miraba a toda la caverna menos a ellos.

Umbral sonrió de forma complacida, todo estaba saliendo segundo el plan, entonces, Megatron la miro a ella-Es él ¿no es verdad?-pregunto y Umbral asintió.

-Te está llamando, quiere que cumplas con su objetivo principal, a cambio de ello, te dará un poder que va más allá de tu imaginación, te volverás invencible, no habrá nadie en el Universo que sea capaz de detenerte, toda rebelión será destruida por completo y no existirá fuera alguna que pueda detenerte-aseguro Umbral.

-Ese poder…esta frente a mí…-dijo Megatron.

-Pero ¿Cómo va a obtenerlo mi señor?-pregunto Starscream-se puede ver que es realmente peligroso-.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido-dijo Megatron con tono misterioso y antes de que sus siervos comprendieran el significado de esas palabras, el tirano se lanzó en un clavado hacia el lago de Energon Oscuro.

-¡Espere! ¡Lord Megatron! ¿Qué está haciendo?-grito Starscream alarmado, en especial cuando vio que su amo solo se sumergía dentro del río de Energon Oscuro.

-¡LORD MEGATRON!-gritaron el resto de sus tropas, al tiempo que Umbral solo sonreía de esa manera misteriosa que siempre mostraba.

Megatron se zambullo en el Energon Oscuro, sumergiéndose en el mismo y desapareciendo en el fondo, conforme se hundía, podía sentir como el cristal que incrusto en su Spark aumentaba su poder de manera incontrolable, al tiempo que aquella voz volvía a escucharse.

-Bienvenido Megatron-saludo una voz imponente, aterradora y llena de maldad.

Poco a poco, el dolor que sentía Megatron comenzó a intensificarse, pero el tirano lo resistió-¿Eres…Unicron?-pregunto.

-Efectivamente-respondió la voz.

-¡Déjame verte!-exigió Megatron y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, frente a él apareció un Transformer gigantesco, de aspecto imponente, tan grande como un planeta o incluso más, de color bronce dorado, con un casco que terminaba en dos cuernos a los lados, ojos violetas y placas que asemejaban a un bigote-impresionante-dijo sorprendido, aterrado y maravillado.

-Envié a mi heraldo a buscarte, ya que te convoque para hacerte una proposición-explico Unicron.

-¡Nadie convoca impunemente a Megatron!-bramo el tirano.

-Me complace ser el primero en hacerlo-respondió Unicron con voz autoritaria e imponente.

-¿Cuál es tu proposición?-pregunto Megatron intrigado por el hecho de que Unicron se haya tomado la molestia de llamarlo en persona.

-Mi plan es simple, destruirá la Matrix del Liderazgo de los Autobots, es lo único, solamente eso, lo que obstruye mi camino-explico Unicron.

-No tienes nada que temer, ya extermine a Optimus Prime con mis propias manos-aseguro Megatron.

-¡Necio arrogante!-bramo Unicron y Megatron quedo mudo-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un tonto, el discípulo de Primus aun continua con vida, lo que significa que la Matrix todavía existe y por ello tú vas a destruirla!-ordeno Unicron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y que ganaría yo?-cuestiono Megatron desafiante.

Unicron se quedó un momento en silencio y miro a Megatron fijamente, para después reírse un poco-Tu postura de desconfianza es muy lógica, en fin, te dispondré no solo con un cuerpo nuevo, sino con nuevos poderes, mismos que como bien te explico mi heraldo, te convertirán en el ser más poderoso del Universo, serás superior a todos, serás un Dios de Destrucción-ofreció Unicron-lo único que pido es que extermines al último discípulo de Primus para asegurar que el caos reine sobre el Universo-.

Megatron se quedó pensando un momento en la oferta, era bastante tentadora, realmente lo era, el tirano no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y finalmente tomo su decisión-¡Acepto tus condiciones! ¡Las acepto!-bramo alzando los brazos en señal de aceptación.

-¡Entonces únete al poder del Energon Oscuro, al poder de la Anti Spark y destruye la Matrix, así como a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino!-declaro Unicron, sus ojos brillaron y dispararon unos rayos contra Megatron, volviéndolo a la realidad.

El tirano lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir unas modificaciones, conforme esto pasaba, el Energon Oscuro se agitaba con mucha violencia, el tirano se sacudió con mucha violencia, mientras sentía los cambios pasar a gran velocidad por su cuerpo.

En la superficie, sus subordinados esperaban ver cualquier señal de su señor, pero todo lo que vieron fue como el Energon Oscuro comenzaba a burbujear, como si estuviera entrando en ebullición.

-Eso no puede ser bueno-dijo Starscream temeroso.

Hot Rod miro a donde estaba Umbral, quien se mantenía quieta en todo momento-¡Perra maldita! ¿Qué le has hecho a Lord Megatron?-cuestiono apuntándole con su arma, más Umbral no respondió, simplemente continuo viendo hacia donde Megatron se había lanzado, como si esperara que algo ocurriera en cualquier momento.

-¡Habla puta desgraciada!-bramo Queen y todos le apuntaron con sus armas, pero la chica solo seguía sin decir nada.

Un sonido capto la atención de todos y fue cuando algo salió del fondo del río, dando un potente salto que provoco el Energon salpicara en distintas direcciones, al tiempo que se reía de manera maligna y triunfal.

-¡Lord Megatron!-exclamo Dark Storm sorprendida.

-¡Sobrevivió!-grito Starscream más que impactado.

Megatron continuo riéndose sin escuchar los comentarios de sus tropas-Lord Megatron ¿se encuentra bien?-inquirió Nightshroud.

-Es magnífico, el poder que siento es realmente sorprendente, es más de lo que había imaginado, puedo sentir como el Energon Oscuro…la Sangre de Unicron…fluye por mi cuerpo, ahora soy más poderoso que nunca, soy la encarnación del caos ¡El mensajero de la destrucción!-Megatron comenzó a reírse-¡DECEPTICONS! ¡SU REY SE CONVIRTIO EN DIOS!-anuncio riéndose de forma cruel y victoriosa, al tiempo que los Decepticons solo se arrodillaban ante él, no sabían que los impactaba más, que haya sobrevivido a su baño de Energon, su nueva apariencia o que emanaba una gran cantidad de poder, mismo que quedo más que claro cuando Megatron extendió sus brazos a los lados y libero varios relámpagos de la punta de sus dedos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ultra Magnus ya había dado sus indicaciones, era el momento de dirigirse a buscar a su líder y a la humana que sus compañeros llamaban Sunset, mientras Discord y los otros humanos, junto con algunos Autobots se quedaban a cuidar a los ex habitantes de Bajoterra, quienes se preguntaban que iba a pasar ahora y Discord solo decía cosas que eran reconfortantes, pero también bastante aterradoras.

Pero justo cuando Ultra Magnus ordeno la marcha, todo el sitio comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, al principio creyeron que era un temblor, pero repentinamente, del suelo salió un pilar de luz violeta que llego hasta el cielo y de este emergió una figura, al principio no se alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba y poco a poco pudieron descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Airwing aterrado.

-¿Ese es…?-Bulkhead también quedo mudo, mientras Ultra Magnus endurecía la vista.

-Megatron-gruño al ver el responsable de la caída de Cybertron.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Megatron, pero su cuerpo había cambiado o mejor dicho, fue modificado de forma que los Autobots desconocían, su rostro se volvió blanco y aunque sus ojos eran rojos, ahora tenían un brillo violeta, su casco obtuvo lo que parecía ser unos cuernos dorados que asemejaban a una corona, así como también su armadura se modificó dándole hombreras en formas de picos, el cañón en su brazo derecho desapareció, quedando solo sus armaduras doradas, mismas que lo cubrían en el pecho y piernas, el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción había llegado.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, Megatron ha evolucionado de una manera que nunca se imaginaron ¿Qué tan poderoso podrá ser ahora que ha obtenido el poder de Unicron? ¿Y que pasara con Sunset y con Optimus, que continúan atrapados?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUERER USAR EL NOMBRE DE "GALVATRON", YA QUE SIEMPRE ME HA PARECIDO QUE EL DE "MEGATRON" SUENA MAS IMPONENTE Y ATERRADOR, TAL VEZ LO DEJE CON ESE NOMBRE Y SOLO LE DE LA PERSONALIDAD DEMENTE Y SADICA QUE TENIA GALVATRON**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_yo tampoco estaba seguro de querer introducirlo, pero me hicieron muchas preguntas sobre si lo haría o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_los que se quedaron le tienen mucho miedo, pero Soundwave es otra historia y acabas de ver a Megatron alcanzar su máximo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por ahora la peli fuego está en una encrucijada y no sabe qué hacer, para empeorar la situación, Megatron ha evolucionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y ahora se ha complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_"Bad Ends" significa "Final Malo" en inglés, una forma de explicar que el villano gana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y Megatron acaba de encontrarse frente a frente con Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_aunque el tirano ha evolucionado, el Clan Sombra no tiene intención de lastimarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_sigue vivo, pero a duras penas y Megatron ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_la segunda es la noticia más maravillosa del Universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y ahora tuvo una audiencia con Unicron, alcanzando un nuevo nivel de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_y como siempre con su actitud seria, de que hay que seguir las reglas y protocolos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_por eso y más Optimus es uno de los más grandes héroes que existen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Sombra 02, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Franco, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	56. Evolucion Segunda Parte

"_**Tras la caída de Bajoterra, Optimus y Sunset quedaron atrapados en una de las cavernas, encontrándose con el Clan Sombra, quienes en un principio no sabían que hacer, mientras tanto, Arcee y los demás se encontraron con un viejo amigo, Ultra Magnus, un general clave de Optimus Prime durante la guerra por Cybertron, quien tomó el mando hasta encontrar a Optimus, el cual se encontraba agonizante, por otro lado, finalmente Megatron llego hasta la caverna indicada, donde se sumergió en el Energon Oscuro, encontrándose frente a frente con Unicron, el ser más temido del Universo, quien le hizo una propuesta, la destrucción de la Matrix del Liderazgo y del discípulo de Primus, es decir, de Optimus Prime y a cambio, él daría el poder que lo volvería el ser supremo del Universo, algo que Megatron acepto de inmediato, ahora el cruel tirano ha dado un paso en su plan de conquista, convirtiéndose en una terrible fuerza de destrucción masiva e incluso mucho más"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 56 Evolución**

**Segunda Parte**

La repentina aparición de Megatron fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial al ver que ahora estaba increíblemente cambiado, su cuerpo había cambiado o mejor dicho, fue modificado de forma que los Autobots desconocían, su rostro se volvió blanco y aunque sus ojos eran rojos, ahora tenían un brillo violeta, su casco obtuvo lo que parecía ser unos cuernos dorados que asemejaban a una corona, así como también su armadura se modificó dándole hombreras en formas de picos, el cañón en su brazo derecho desapareció, quedando solo sus armaduras doradas, mismas que lo cubrían en el pecho y piernas, el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción había llegado.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente es Megatron-dijo Bold Brave sorprendida.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le paso para que cambiara de ese modo?-pregunto Side Burn sorprendido y algo asustado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet y los demás también observaban lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla y ahora estaban sin habla ante el retorno de Megatron-Por la Allspark-murmuro Ratchet asustado.

-¿Ese es King Con?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-Pero ¿Qué establos le paso?-pregunto Applejack y Myra se acercó un poco a la pantalla, captando la atención de Fluttershy.

-Irradia la misma energía que Lucy emano cuando entro en contacto con el Energon Oscuro-explico Myra.

-Lo que significaría que Megatron…-Twilight se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada ante esa posibilidad.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos cuanto antes-dijo Ratchet preocupado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Los Decepticons también quedaron sin habla al presenciar la nueva apariencia de su líder-¿Ese es Megatron?-pregunto Break Down.

-Se…bastante genial-reconoció Knock Out-creo que tendré que pedirle su secreto para alcanzar una apariencia como esa-señalo el doctor cruzándose de brazos.

-No solo es su apariencia física, él ha cambiado por completo-señalo Airachnid con impresión, esto era algo que no se veía venir y casi debía agradecer a Soundwave por haber impedido su plan de retirada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras que Megatron descendía hacia el suelo lentamente, sus tropas salieron del cráter que creo con su surgimiento, los Autobots, Zero, Kamira y Soujiro se colocaron de frente como modo de protección.

-Puedo sentir algo increíblemente maligno en ese sujeto-dijo Zero-es algo que nunca antes había sentido…es muy aterrador-.

-Bueno, no por nada es el ser más temible del Universo, pero hay algo que es diferente en él esta vez-dijo Kamira preocupada de ver el nuevo aspecto de Megatron.

Umbral solo sonreía de forma complacida, todo había salido tal como su maestro planeo, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, no veía señal alguna del discípulo de Primus y eso era algo que la inquietaba, no era posible que haya abandonado a todos esos sucios humanos y demás seres a su suerte, por muy herido que estuviera, así que probablemente estaba muerto, pero de ser así, Unicron no le habría ordenado a Megatron que acabara con él.

Finalmente, Megatron quedo frente a frente con sus enemigos, los cuales se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los Dinobots, todos dispuestos a darle batalla, mientras que Discord, L, J, Eli y su banda mantenían resguardados a los habitantes de Bajoterra.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Eli observando sin habla a Megatron, mientras Black también lo hacía, pero él estaba maravillado.

-Parece que finalmente hizo lo que quería, se ha fusionado con el Energon Oscuro-explico Discord.

-¿Energon Oscuro?-pregunto Kord confundido.

-Aquello que ustedes llaman "Agua Oscura", esa sustancia es más peligrosa de lo que piensan y ahí está la prueba de ello-señalo Discord-¿Qué dice sargento?-pregunto acercándose a Rambo a su oreja-sí, una retirada táctica sería lo más apropiado, pero si tomamos en cuenta que si destruyen a los Autobots no tendremos un solo sitio en donde estar a salvo no tiene mucho sentido-.

-¿Cómo fue que ese hombre se convirtió en general?-pregunto Trixie confundida a Eli.

-Esa es una pregunta que ni mi padre supo responder-dijo Eli encogiéndose en hombros.

-Del mismo modo que el sargento consiguió su puesto-hablo Discord-y al sargento no le gusta que hablen a nuestras espaldas-esto último lo dijo en tono aterrador, de una forma que espanto a los chicos, pero no era el momento, en especial con Megatron presente.

Pronto al ver que todos estaban ocupados, decidió ser él quien calmara a los habitantes de Bajoterra-¡No se preocupen amigos de Bajoterra, porque aunque las cosas se vean mal, Pronto el magnífico se encuentra aquí y mientras yo este con vida la maldad nunca va a triunfar! ¡Lo jura Pronto el…!-un rugido cayo al Topoide, quien pego un grito y dando un salto corrió a buscar refugio.

Megatron había lanzado el rugido, provocando una ventisca de aire que golpeo a todos, pero lograron mantenerse firmes-¡Chatarra!-exclamo Arcee.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono Navi preocupado.

-Esto va a ser muy duro-gruño Kitt.

Megatron miro a los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, pero no daba con su objetivo-¿Dónde está Optimus? Dudo mucho que se haya ido y los dejara atrás, en especial teniendo a todos estos insectos que proteger-señalo Megatron mirando a los habitantes de Bajoterra.

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe!-gruño Windblade, al tiempo que Ultra Magnus daba un paso al frente y al verlo, Megatron soltó una risa burlona y cruel.

-¡Vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el viejo perro faldero de Optimus, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, aunque no esperaba que siguieras con vida!-declaro Megatron.

-¡Tu forma habrá cambiado, pero puedo ver que tu personalidad no lo ha hecho, sigues siendo el mismo Transformer sediento de poder, mismo que termino por destruir Cybertron y muchos otros mundo!-acuso Magnus.

Megatron solo sonrió diabólicamente-¡Cybertron habrá perecido, pero en su lugar conquiste cientos de mundos, esclavice a millones de razas y ahora soy temido por todo el Universo y es cuestión de tiempo para que la Tierra también se una a mi imperio!-.

-¡Eso jamás va a pasar!-declaro Ultra Magnus invocando su arma, misma que se trataba de un inmenso martillo, sujetándolo con fuerza y preparándose para el combate, al igual que los demás Autobots y los tres guerreros presentes.

Los siervos de Megatron también se prepararon para dar batalla, pero Megatron los detuvo-¡No! Ellos son míos, quiero probar las nuevas habilidades que poseo-explico el tirano de manera seria y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a los humanos y las otras criaturas a cualquier costo!-indico Ultra Magnus-¡Por Cybertron!-.

Lanzándose a la batalla, los Autobots se dirigieron contra Megatron, quien de un movimiento increíblemente rápido, paso al grupo y le propino un tremendo golpe a Bulkhead, provocando que el Bot abriera mucho los ojos y la boca por el ataque, antes de ser levantado por el tirano solo con una de sus manos, arrojándolo por los aires y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

X Brawn y Prowl rápidamente iniciaron el ataque, lanzándose por dos flancos diferentes, más Megatron los detuvo con sus manos y los estrello de cabeza, para después patearlos y provocar que rodaran en el suelo; Bee, Side Burn y Navi se lanzaron contra el tirano en sus formas vehiculares, transformándose tras agarras velocidad y que su ataque fuera más potente, funciono…a medias, ya que si lograron empujar a Megatron, pero no le hicieron absolutamente nada.

-¡Veo que aun quieres seguir sufriendo!-señalo Megatron mirando a Bee, los tres Autobots activaron sus armas y dispararon, pero Megatron los repelió y golpeando la tierra con fuerza provoco un movimiento violento que hizo que los tres Bots cayeran al suelo con fuerza.

Airwing se transformó en su modo vehicular y comenzó a disparar contra Megatron desde el cielo, para después transformarse y atacarlo con sus cuchillas, más el tirano solo permaneció quieto y recibió el ataque directamente, mismo que fue lanzado en varios golpes de parte de Airwing, pero sus ataques no sirvieron de nada.

-¡Te has vuelto débil, eso se debe a tu traición!-bramo Megatron dándole una patada que lo estrello contra varias rocas.

-¡Acabemos con él!-grito Windblade lanzándose al ataque junto con Arcee y Bold Brave, moviéndose a gran velocidad, así como con mucha agilidad, atacaron a Megatron por distintos flancos, sin lograr hacerle el menor daño.

-¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer?-pregunto con aburrimiento, cuando Kitt también apareció, atacándolo por la espalda, pero con el mismo resultado, siendo sujeto del rostro por el tirano, quien lo arrojo por los aires, estrellándolo contra Airwing, quien apenas estaba recuperándose un poco.

Las tres Bots dieron un salto y atacaron, más Megatron las bloqueo con facilidad y las arrojo por los aires, Grimlock lanzo un rugido, siendo acompañado por Kirax y Slug, los tres Dinobots atacaron a Megatron en su forma bestial, en la cual era más poderosos.

Slug embistió a Megatron, al tiempo que Kirax lo golpeaba con sus alas y Grimlock lo mordía de un brazo, arrojándolo por los aires, pero Megatron aterrizo perfectamente en pie-¡Bestias asquerosas!-gruño el tirano.

Los tres Dinobots arremetieron contra Megatron de nuevo, Grimlock lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca y el tirano la deshizo con un movimiento de su brazo, para después mirar a sus oponentes de nuevo, dando un salto, atrapo a Kirax de las alas, la Dinobot intento liberarse, pero Megatron le dio un puñetazo con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo, para después sujetar a Slug de los cuernos y levantándolo sin problema alguno lo arrojo hacia donde Kirax también estaba, no sin antes darle una patada.

Grimlock rugió y activando su cola taladro, lanzo un golpe contra Megatron, pero el villano lo detuvo con facilidad, sujetándolo con sus dos brazos, para después levantar al líder de los Dinobots y lanzarlo contra sus amigos.

Ultra Magnus también se lanzó al ataque con su martillo, atacando a Megatron, pero el tirano detuvo el golpe con sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a forcejar-¿Realmente crees que podrás ocupar el lugar de Optimus? ¡Contigo al frente mi victoria es segura!-declaro Megatron.

-¡No mientras mi Spark continúe latiendo!-declaro Ultra Magnus con firmeza.

-Ultra Magnus también está en problemas-dijo Windblade recuperándose un poco.

-Este sería un buen momento para que activaras tu Modo Fénix-señalo Bold Brave mirando a su amiga Arcee.

-Sin Sunset no puedo hacerlo-gruño la Bot y Bold Brave solo se quedó asustada

Nadie se daba cuenta de que a cierta distancia, Rother observaba la confrontación, pero su atención estaba fija en Megatron-Por el Universo-rápidamente, hizo un escaneo completo del tirano y descubrió algo alarmante-¡Sangre de Unicron!-exclamo abriendo los ojos-no…no…es posible…-murmuro temblando de miedo, Unicron era una leyenda en muchos planetas, se suponía que es una historia para asustar a razas jóvenes, pero según sus escáneres, Megatron estaba lleno de esa sustancia maligna-pero ¿Dónde está Prime? Y tampoco veo a Shimmer por ningún lado-rápidamente, comenzó a buscar alguna señal de ambos, amplio la búsqueda de su escáner y finalmente dio con ellos-ya veo, muy bien, parece que si quiero ayudar a mi raza tendré que ayudarla-dijo bajando de su nave y comenzando su plan de rescate, cuando un estruendo capto su atención, la batalla con Megatron continuaba y no iba nada bien-y será mejor que me dé prisa-.

Ultra Magnus y Megatron continúa luchando por tomar el control sobre el otro-¡Autobots! ¡Mantenga posición!-gritaba Ultra Magnus y fue cuando Megatron lo alzo sobre sus brazos.

-¡Sin su líder no son nada!-bramo arrojando a Magnus contra el suelo, mientras sus tropas solo observaban lo que pasaba.

-Es magnífico, Lord Megatron es más poderoso que nunca-dijo Nightshroud sorprendido.

-Y aun puede ser más poderoso-explico Umbral sonriendo-es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya aprendiendo a controlar más y más sus nuevos poderes-.

Los Autobots se incorporaron y ayudaron a Ultra Magnus a levantarse, Megatron sonrió ante eso, pero entonces su atención se fijó en los Dinobots-¡Ellos tres son los únicos que realmente pueden darme batalla, así que los dejare para después!-revelo alzando su mano y disparando rayos de energía que tomaron forma de una red que atrapo a los tres Dinobots dentro de la misma y esta vez era más peligrosa que la anterior, pues era una red creada con Energon Oscuro.

-¡Los Dinobots!-grito Kitt alarmado.

-¡Una cosa a la vez soldado!-replico Ultra Magnus, aunque Kitt no estaba del todo de acuerdo, era cierto que Megatron era el problema con el que lidiar en ese momento.

El tirano solo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los Autobots, quienes se pusieron en guardia, sus aliados humanos se habían mantenido al margen en ese momento por órdenes de Ultra Magnus, pero era claro que ya no podían hacerlo.

-¡Podemos con él, lo superamos en número!-grito Soujiro.

-¡Es cierto, además, no tiene ninguna arma!-señalo Side Burn.

-Oh ¿eso creen?-pregunto Megatron, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y reunía energía en ellos, envolviéndolos en un cristal de color violeta, el de su mano izquierda se convirtió en un cañón y el de su mano derecha en una espada de energía.

-Vaya-murmuro Bulkhead.

-¿Vaya? ¿Es todo? ¿Ningún comentario inteligente?-pregunto Megatron con burla-muy bien ¡Ahora probemos mis nuevas armas!-declaro Megatron comenzando a disparar contra sus enemigos, para luego alzar su otro brazo y lanzar un golpe como si la espada fuera un látigo, mismo que fue capaz de cortar en dos el suelo-¡Creo que se me paso un poco la mano con este golpe!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Chatarra!-gruño Arcee.

-Optimus ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Windblade asustada, ya que de seguir así entonces el final no tardaría en llegar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

Optimus aún se encontraba muy débil y se debilitaba cada vez más, ya que no habían podido llevarlo a la base para que recibiera la atención médica adecuada y aunque Sunset no estaba del todo bien tampoco, el Clan Sombra se las arregló para que no le estuviera yendo tan mal, al menos a ella, pues le llevaron comida y algo de agua.

-Gracias-dijo mirando a Optimus con preocupación-¿no pueden hacer algo por él?-pregunto la peli fuego con angustia.

El líder del clan miro a Optimus y luego a la peli fuego-Esto es algo nuevo para nosotros, jamás habíamos visto seres como él, no tenemos idea de que podemos hacer para ayudarlo, por ahora, solo podemos ayudarte a ti a sobrevivir, necesitas comer para tener las fuerzas necesarias-.

-¿Fuerzas necesarias para qué?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Para que…el Clan Sombra…te saque de…aquí-dijo Optimus con dificultad.

Sunset quedo muda al escuchar la voz de Optimus y lo que le dijo-¿Qué? ¡Espera Optimus! ¡Si piensas que voy a abandonarte puedes olvidarlo, jamás haré eso!-aseguro Sunset.

-Tienes que…hacerlo…debes…llevar…el Energon Dorado…devuelta…a la…bóveda…-señalo Optimus y la peli fuego se quedó sin habla al escuchar que el líder de los Autobots sabía que tenía ese cristal en su poder-no…te preocupes…no…estoy molesto…pero…debes…llevarlo…de regreso…ese cristal…es el último…que queda en el…universo…y es la clave…para devolverle…la vida…a Cybertron…-.

-Lamento mucho haberlo tomado, no sé qué me impulso a hacerlo, pero es una fuerza que me dice que tenía que traerlo conmigo, aunque eso es lo de menos ahora, Optimus, no puedo dejarte aquí, enterrado vivo-dijo Sunset.

-Y no lo harás…porque…parece ser…que la hora…de unirme a la…Allspark finalmente…ha llegado-aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para Sunset, quien quedo horrorizada, pero antes de poder replicar, una pared se derrumbó y el Clan Sombra se puso en guardia.

La figura se incorporó y se revelo como Rother-Ya te encontré-dijo con tono serio y una sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que la peli fuego se pusiera en guardia, al tiempo que el Clan Sombra también se ponía en posición de combate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Arcee fue derribada una vez más, al tiempo que los Autobots y sus tres aliados atacaban a Megatron, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, el tirano ahora era imparable y era capaz de darle batalla a todos sin muchos problemas, está realmente parecía que sería la victoria total del Imperio Decepticon, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

El tirano avanzo lentamente hacia sus enemigos, mientras repelía a Kitt y a Windblade con un golpe de sus manos, no había duda alguna de que Megatron en serio cambio de una forma sumamente radical, los habitantes de Bajoterra estaban más que asombrados y temerosos, pero Black…él estaba encantado con lo que estaba viendo, todo ese tiempo creyó conocer los secretos del Agua Oscura, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Zero apareció ante Megatron y creo un portal, lo que permitió que una lluvia de rocas cayera sobre el tirano, sepultándolo bajo las mismas-¡Buen truco!-felicito Soujiro sorprendido por el ataque de Zero.

-Gracias-por desgracia, para Megatron eso no fue nada y reapareció completamente ileso y sonrió de forma sádica, Kamira se abalanzo contra Megatron por detrás, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas con un orbe de energía eléctrica que creo en su mano, dándole de lleno en la nuca.

La energía provoco una explosión que la lanzo por los aires, cayendo contras el suelo bastante fuerte, pero aun dispuesta a dar pelea, en especial cuando su ataque no fue efectivo, sorprendiéndola mucho, ya que ese ataque al menos era capaz de aturdirlo.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo asustada.

-Ya no soy el mismo Megatron con el que pelearon antes, ahora he alcanzado la cúspide del poder y de la perfección-señalo Megatron sonriendo-todo sería más fácil si se rindieran sin pelear, después de todo, su derrota es inevitable-sentencio sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Quién lo dice?-cuestiono una voz que vino del cielo y fue cuando Obsidiana hizo acto de aparición, empleando su poderosa espada para darle un golpe a Megatron con fuerza.

El tirano retrocedió, pero no por el ataque, sino por lo sorpresivo que fue y no paso mucho para que Lapis, Peridot, Galadriel, Adelina, Topacio y Bismuto también hicieran acto de aparición, listas para el combate.

-¡Las Gemas!-grito Bold Brave emocionada.

Las tropas de Megatron también se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a los aliados de los Autobots en el campo de batalla, en especial cuando Keith también hizo acto de aparición-¡Hola Megatron! ¡Que gusto volver a verte! ¿Te hiciste algo? Tienes algo diferente ¿te cortaste el cabello?-pregunto con burla y Megatron gruño.

-Parece que los aliados de los Autobots también han llegado-gruño Starscream.

-En efecto-fue cuando Queen diviso a Whisper, Dreamlight, Blaitor y Dereck, todos listos para darle batalla a Megatron.

Whisper y su equipo observaron atónitos al nuevo Megatron, bueno, más Dreamlight, Blaitor y Dereck, ya que la vista de Whisper estaba únicamente en Queen, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a verla, como si se tratara de algo que no mereciera su más mínima atención.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Ratchet suspiro aliviado al ver esto, los aliados acababan de llegar-Es una fortuna, ahora tenemos una oportunidad contra el nuevo Megatron-dijo el doctor.

-Deja que yo vaya también-pidió Myra, provocando que Fluttershy se alarmara.

-Myra-.

-Sé que es arriesgado Fluttershy, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y antes de que alguien más diga algo, lo mejor será que vaya yo sola, lamento decirles esto, pero ustedes no lograran nada, solo estorbarían-señalo Myra.

-¡Oye!-grito Rainbow molesta.

-¿Cómo establos te atreves a decir eso?-cuestiono Applejack también molesta.

-Myra tiene razón-apoyo Ratchet-sus armas no servirán de nada contra la nueva forma de Megatron, ahora mismo él se ha fusionado con la fuerza maligna más poderosa del Universo y los demás necesitan apoyo especial, lamento decirles esto, pero yo diseñe sus armas y sé que estas no le harán ni cosquillas a la nueva armadura de Megatron-señalo con pesar, el grupo se miró entre sí, sintiéndose inútiles, Twilight no podía encontrar una forma de replicar, al menos lógicamente, pero su corazón quiso hacerlo, más antes de decir algo…

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible por traer a Sunset, después de todo, yo estaría igual en tu lugar-admitió la chica mirando con comprensión a Twilight y luego viendo a Fluttershy-quiero que te quedes aquí, sé lo que vas a decir-se apresuró a continuar al ver que la chica más tímida del grupo iba a replicar-Lucy también es tu amiga, pero ahora mismo no es ella, es algo maligno…algo con lo que no puedes razonar, por favor quédate aquí, además…no podré pelear si me estoy preocupando por ti-señalo tomándola de ambas mejillas y viéndola a los ojos.

Fluttershy asintió, aunque se veía bastante mal, todas se sentían como unas completas inútiles-Lo lamento-dijo Ratchet con pesar, ya que él también se sentía así, quería ir a ayudar, pero también pensaba en que sus habilidades médicas serían necesarias cuando todo terminara, porque el confiaba en que Optimus aparecería en cualquier momento para salvar la situación.

-Estoy lista-informo Myra.

-Bien, activare el Portal Terrestre-informo Ratchet haciendo lo que prometió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron miro a los Autobots y a sus aliados, tanto Gemas como razas de diferentes mundos que habían sido conquistados en el pasado y no pudo evitar reírse-¡Esto sí que es interesante, jamás había visto una colección tan pobre de guerreros mediocres!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Mediocres?-gruño Dereck.

-¡Lord Megatron! ¿Desea que lo ayudemos?-pregunto Starscream.

-Eso no será necesario, esta es la prueba perfecta para ver el alcance de mis nuevos poderes, estoy ansioso por ver hasta dónde puedo llegar y qué más puedo hacer-señalo sonriendo de forma sádica, dejando a sus siervos sorprendidos.

-Tiene mucha confianza en sus poderes-señalo Nightshroud.

-Es normal-dijo Umbral sonriendo-ahora mismo, Megatron es quizás uno de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el Universo-explico.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es uno?-pregunto Hot Rod.

-Hasta no estar completamente seguros de que el discípulo de Primus no ha sido destruido por completo, todavía no podremos asegurar que realmente es el más poderoso-explico Umbral.

-Pero no hemos visto señal alguna del Rey Autobot, es probable que haya sido destruido-señalo Queen.

-Que no haya habido señal de él no significa que esté acabado, siempre hay que asegurarse de ello antes de poder presumir la victoria-dijo Umbral y el grupo permaneció en silencio, dirigiendo su vista hacia la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

El Clan Sombra se colocó entre Sunset y Rother a modo de protección, la peli fuego miraba al extraterrestre con desconfianza, mientras este solo tenía una mirada neutra, pero había otro detalle más urgente y era el hecho de que la Spark de Optimus se iba apagando poco a poco, como una vela que está en sus últimos momentos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Los refuerzos de los Autobots han llegado, pero ¿acaso serán suficientes para detener al nuevo y terrible Megatron? Por otro lado ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Sunset y Rother? ¿Acaso este será el fin de Optimus Prime?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_no por nada siempre se debe andar con cuidado frente a Soundwave, ya que su lealtad a Megatron es inquebrantable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_es un genio loco, como bien describía Aang a su amigo Bumi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_solo en caso de que me pidan el cambio de nombre le pondré "Galvatron", por ahora sigue siendo Megatron, pero con la personalidad de Galvatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_como bien dijo Queen, en la nave estaba Soundwave para ocuparse de ese asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por el momento la situación continua siendo grave, Megatron tiene toda la ventaja en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_lo siento, pero yo odio a Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, así que lo siento mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_ciertamente, es bueno ver que todavía tienen muchas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_sigue siendo Megatron, pero con la personalidad de Galvatron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ahora la situación es mucho más seria, con el tirano dándole una paliza a los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_eso es justo lo que yo había pensado cuando tome esa decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_suena interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_pues como ya has visto, les está dando en la maquina a los Autobots. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Sombra 02, Nahuel836, Gokash Z, Andros Valgreen 4, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Evolucion Tercera Parte

"_**Después de su encuentro con Unicron, Megatron ha sido envuelto con la energía de su sangre, alcanzando un nuevo nivel de poder que lo ha convertido en un guerrero imparable, aun con la ayuda del general Ultra Magnus, quien fuera un miembro clave del ejército Autobot en Cybertron, no han sido capaces de frenarlo, por lo que fue necesario pedir la ayuda de las Crystal Gems, de Keith y de Whisper, junto con sus amigos, por desgracia, esto a Megatron no le preocupo y le ordenó a sus tropas que se mantuvieran al margen, pues él se encargaría de todos ellos, sería la forma perfecta de aprender a controlar y descubrir de que más era capaz ahora que el Energon Oscuro forma parte de su ser, mientras tanto, Rother apareció ante Sunset, quien estaba siendo ayudada por el Clan Sombra, manteniéndose con vida, pero sin tener intenciones de abandonar a Optimus en ese lugar, cuya vida estaba apagándose como una vela de forma muy lenta"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 57 Evolución**

**Tercera Parte**

**Bajoterra**

Sunset miraba a Rother con mucha desconfianza, al tiempo que el Clan Sombra se colocaba en posición de ataque, disponiéndose a proteger a la peli fuego y a Optimus a cualquier costo, aunque el guerrero solo se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Qué putas buscas aquí?-cuestiono la peli fuego.

-Vaya forma de recibir a alguien, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarte con compañía como esta-señalo viendo al Clan Sombra, cuando su vista se fijó en Optimus-y mucho menos creí que algún día vería a Optimus Prime en esas condiciones-.

-¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Sunset.

Rother solo bufo con fastidio-Realmente necesitas aprender a dirigirte a los demás, pero bueno, en pocas palabras la Tierra está condenada y por tanto es necesario evacuar cuanto antes, pero no puedo irme sin ti-.

-¿Disculpa?-Sunset quedo confundida-¿Qué putas quieres decir con eso?-.

-La Tierra ya está perdida, no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero ahora Megatron está apaleando a tus amigos Autobots y al resto de aliados que fueron reclutando en todo este tiempo-informo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Megatron…-murmuro Optimus cada vez más débil.

-¿Qué putas quiere decir con eso?-cuestiono Sunset cada vez más impaciente, mientras que Rother seguía con calma.

-Lo que escuchaste, no sé qué fue lo que Megatron hizo, pero ahora se ha vuelto más poderoso y está dándoles la golpiza de su vida a los Autobots, a pesar de ser más que él no pueden hacerle un solo daño, si todo sigue así y viendo la condición tan lamentable en el que se encuentra Prime ahora, bueno, no apostaría a que puedan vencerlo, de hecho, creo que la Tierra está por ver su último día, por ese motivo vine hasta aquí para encontrarte, debemos irnos cuanto antes-explico Rother.

-¿Y por qué motivos quieres llevarme contigo?-cuestiono la peli fuego con demanda.

-Eso es algo que te explicare después, pero no puedo permitir que tu ADN se pierda una vez que Megatron haya conquistado la Tierra, los humanos serán destruidos o en el menos de los casos hechos esclavos y no puedo permitir que eso te ocurra a ti, así que vámonos ya-ordeno.

-Vete a la mierda-gruño Sunset.

-Te llevare a la fuerza si es necesario, ya que…-el Clan Sombra rugió y se colocó frente a Sunset como protección.

-Piénsalo de nuevo-reto Sunset y Rother solo la miro con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aunque las palabras de Rother no estaban del todo equivocadas, aun con el apoyo de sus aliados, los Autobots estaban en desventaja total, Megatron era increíblemente poderoso, su poder iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hayan enfrentado, por más que lo atacaban no lograban hacerle nada, de hecho, Obsidiana cayó de un solo golpe y deshizo la fusión.

Whisper era la única que no tenía intención de pelear contra Megatron, sus ojos se fijaron en Queen y corrió hacia ella-¡Whisper!-grito Dreamlight tratando de detenerla, pero su amiga la ignoro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Megatron disparando un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que impacto contra la chica, lanzándola por los aires y siendo rescatada por Bee-si tanto deseas vengar a tu amiga ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ello, porque dentro de poco te enviare con ella, todos ustedes ser irán…-un rugido capto su atención, los Dinobots volvieron a la acción, gracias a que Keith y Dereck los liberaron.

Rápidamente, los tres feroces Dinobots se transformaron y atacaron a Megatron, pero el tirano los repelía, aunque estos eran los únicos que realmente le dificultaban un poco la batalla, momento que Ultra Magnus aprovecho para ordenar el contraataque contra el despiadado tirano.

-¡No dejen de atacar Autobots!-grito Ultra Magnus.

Desde su refugio, Discord, L, J y los habitantes de Bajoterra observaban aquella batalla sin dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando-La superficie sí que está llena de cosas aterradoras-reconoció Trixie.

-Bueno querida, si tenemos suerte y sobrevivimos verás que también tiene cosas maravillosa, pero si no…bueno, al menos tuvimos vidas plenas y felices-dijo Discord.

-Tengo 17 años-se defendió Trixie.

-Oye, me estaba refiriendo a mí y al Sargento Rambo-explico Discord atrayendo a su leal osito de felpa-¿Quién tuvo una vida plena y feliz? Pues tu-dijo acariciándole la barriga a su osito.

-¿Cómo rayos este loco se convirtió en general?-pregunto Kord.

-Ese es uno de los misterios de la superficie-respondió Eli.

Los tres Dinobots lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo con sus armas, mismo que Megatron bloqueo con sus brazos, el tirano lanzo un rugido de batalla y provoco una onda de energía que los lanzo por los aires.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-bramo Megatron golpeando con fuerza el suelo, liberando otra onda que derribo a todos sus atacantes.

-¡Por mis estrellas!-grito Peridot alarmada.

Un portal se abrió justo sobre Megatron y de este emergió Myra, lanzándose contra el tirano, cayendo sobre sus espalda y atacándolo con todo lo que tenía-Myra-murmuro Umbral.

El tirano siguió recibiendo los ataques de Myra, pues no lograba alcanzarla-¡No podrás atacarme! ¡Me encuentro en una posición bastante ventajosa!-aseguro Myra y Megatron se estrelló de espaldas contra una pared rocosa, dejando a la chica clavada en la misma-¡Me gusto…jamás lo vi venir…!-reconoció sorprendida y algo mareada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bajoterra**

El Clan Sombra parecía estar dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a Sunset y eso era algo que Rother logro deducir, dejándolo más que sorprendido, no comprendía porque ellos se molestarían en protegerla, él tenía sus razones, pero esas criaturas ¿Qué podrían querer?-.

-¿Por qué me protegen?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-La vida en Bajoterra jamás volverá a ser como antes gracias al ataque de esos monstruos, pero la Tierra es el hogar de todos y si tú puedes hacer algo para protegerla, entonces debemos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos-respondió el líder.

-Pero…yo…no sé qué puedo hacer…-reconoció Sunset con vergüenza-solo Optimus puede vencer a Megatron y…-un sonido capto su atención y al mirar al líder de los Autobots, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban comenzando a apagar-¡Mierda! ¡Optimus! ¡Optimus! ¡OPTIMUS NO!-grito subiendo a su pecho y llegando hasta su rostro-¡OPTIMUS POR FAVOR! ¡RESISTE! ¡NO TE RINDAS POR FAVOR!-suplicaba, al tiempo que los ojos de Optimus terminaban por apagarse, dejando a la peli fuego congelada, tanto el Clan Sombra como Rother fijaron su atención en aquella escena-no…no…Optimus…no…-Sunset cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Bs9fEmbT2qE)**

Optimus Prime, el noble líder de los Autobots…acababa de morir, su Spark se estaba uniendo con la Allspark, con su muerte, el Universo estaba condenado, aquella sensación se sintió hasta el centro de la Tierra, donde un ser maligno se regodeaba con aquella noticia.

-El último Prime ha muerto-expreso Unicron con maldad.

Sunset lloraba totalmente destrozada, no podía creer que esto haya terminado de ese modo, Rother solo guardo silencio, al igual que el Clan Sombra, la guerra había acabado, Megatron gano, el Imperio Decepticon regiría el Universo por la eternidad.

-Se terminó, la última esperanza del Universo se ha ido, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, deja de llorar y ponte de pie Shimmer, tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde-indico Rother, pero Sunset no le hizo caso y continúo llorando.

-"No te des por vencida"-dijo una voz que hizo que Sunset dejara su llanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-"Sálvalo…sálvalo…sálvalo"-decía y ahora no era solo una voz, sino varias-"sálvalo…sálvalo…sálvalo"-.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están?-cuestionaba Sunset mirando para todos lados confundida-¿y cómo puedo salvarlo? ¡DIGANME!-gritaba desesperada.

Rother se quedó confundido ante aquella visión-Creo que el dolor de la derrota la volvió loca-dijo achicando sus ojos.

El Clan Sombra parecía que entendían lo que ocurría y su líder avanzo-Ellas no son malvadas-.

-¿Ellas?-.

-Son criaturas que fueron confinadas al centro del planeta para convertirse en un arma de destrucción, pero que se rehusaron a hacer eso y se rebelaron contra sus líderes ¿no te suena a nada?-pregunto.

-El Clúster-murmuro Sunset sorprendida.

-Ellas quieren que salven a Optimus y si lo están diciendo es porque saben que puedes hacerlo-dijo el líder con sabiduría.

-Pero…no tengo idea de que hacer…no sé qué hacer para salvar a Optimus-reconoció con pesar.

-"Si lo sabes…lo sabes…lo sabes…el cristal…da vida…el cristal es energía infinita…el cristal…puede destruir…y crear…"-.

-¿El cristal?-Sunset se quedó pensando, mientras que Rother ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse, en su mente la guerra ya estaba perdida y solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo, debían irse cuanto antes y se dispuso a dormir a Sunset con un anestésico, pero el Clan Sombra lo sujeto para impedirlo, de pronto, la peli fuego abrió los ojos de golpe-¡El cristal!-sacando de su chaqueta el Energon Dorado que tomo de la bóveda-tuve el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlo y ahora veo que es cierto, si esta cosa puede darle energía ilimitada a la nave Decepticon y reconstruir Cybertron, entonces…-Sunset miro a Optimus, pero la indecisión apareció en su rostro, al igual que la duda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el líder.

-Este cristal…podría darle vida de nuevo a Cybertron, podría darles su hogar a los Autobots una vez más, pero si lo uso para darle vida a Optimus de nuevo perderán esa oportunidad, ellos han hecho tanto por la Tierra, merecen recuperar su hogar, su mundo-dijo Sunset con bastante indecisión y duda, era cierto, los Autobots merecían recuperar su planeta hogar, pero sin Optimus…eso no tendría importancia, pues los Decepticons habrían ganado y la libertad se acabaría para todos, apretando con fuerza el cristal, cerrando sus ojos y tensando su mandíbula de tal modo que comenzó a lastimarse sola, finalmente tomo una decisión-Arcee…Bee…Bulk…Ratchet…y todos los demás…espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por esto-dijo descendiendo hasta el pecho de Optimus y tras buscar un poco en el mismo, logro abrir su cámara de Spark-pero el Universo aún necesita a Optimus Prime-anuncio sujetando con fuerza el Energon Dorado en sus dos manos.

El Clan Sombra y Rother solo observaban en silencio lo que estaba pasando, al tiempo que el Energon iluminaba la cueva como si fuera un sol subterráneo, lo que hizo que el Clan Sombra e incluso Rother desviaran la vista, lanzando un grito con todas sus fuerzas, Sunset clavo el Energon Dorado en la cámara de Optimus, cuyo cuerpo pego un brinco, recibiendo toda la energía del mismo.

El Energon se unió a Optimus y comenzó a envolverlo en energía dorada, Sunset tuvo que protegerse los ojos y retroceder, pero en un momento piso mal y cayo a una altura peligrosa, no lo suficiente para matarla, pero si para lastimarla muy seriamente, más fue rescatada por alguien en ese momento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Megatron se elevó en el aire y alzando sus dos brazos creo una esfera de energía maligna, de la cual libero una gran cantidad de relámpagos que disparo contra sus oponentes, quienes buscaron refugio, al tiempo que Kitt, Bulkhead, Side Burn, X Brawn y Navi protegían a los habitantes de Bajoterra, los ataques fueron certeros y levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo.

Magnus y Grimlock trataron de resistir, pero eventualmente, el ataque les dio de lleno, provocando que cayeran al suelo, poco a poco, el polvo se fue quitando, mostrando los resultados de aquel ataque, tanto los Autobots como todos sus aliados estaban tendidos en el suelo muy lastimados, al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos.

-Que hermoso-dijo Trixie maravillada por esa visión, misma que contrastaba con la de la masacre que tenían al frente.

-Ese es el ocaso, ya está comenzando a anochecer-explico Eli.

-Y también se acerca el final para todos-agrego L preocupada, ya que los Autobots y sus aliados estaban muy lastimados.

Megatron descendió sobre una colina, mientras el sol se continuaba ocultando detrás de él, fue cuando sus esbirros, al menos los que estaban presentes se reunieron con él a sus lados, todos esperando la orden de su nuevo y aún más poderoso señor.

-¡Avancen Decepticons! ¡Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto, debemos estar cerca para saborear el momento!-indico Megatron comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia donde estaban sus enemigos, siendo seguidos por sus subordinados, todos a paso lento y seguro.

Después de caminar un poco, finalmente los Decepticons quedaron ante sus enemigos, quienes alzaron la vista con algo de dificultad, pero el ataque de Megatron les impedía poder ponerse en pie.

-Bueno…al menos partiremos con honor-dijo Grimlock.

-Por alguna razón eso no me hace sentir bien-señalo Navi.

-¡Destrócenlos y asegúrense de que el traidor sufra sin piedad alguna!-ordeno Megatron refiriéndose a Airwing, quien solo gruño al escuchar eso, los Decepticons prepararon sus ataques, pero entonces, un disparo salió de la nada, dándole a Megatron por la espalda y consiguiendo derribarlo.

-¡Lord Megatron!-grito Dark Storm alarmada por ese repentino ataque.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-cuestiono Megatron levantándose y buscando con la mirada al responsable, pero no se veía a nadie por tierra.

-¡Por allá!-señalo Nightshroud hacia el cielo, donde una figura comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraban, volando de manera ágil.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Hot Rod.

-Ese patrón de colores se me hace muy conocido-dijo Starscream observando lo mejor que podía, conforme se acercaba, el atacante se iba revelando poco a poco, lo que provoco varias reacciones en todos, en especial en Megatron-él…él… ¿puede volar?-cuestiono Starscream.

-Es…-Windblade no pudo terminar su frase, ya que estaba sintiendo una gran emoción en su tono de voz.

-¡Optimus!-bramo Megatron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HSh73d3TZcA)**

Efectivamente, se trataba de Optimus Prime, el cual estaba llegando volando al campo de batalla, un Autobot volador era algo que pocas veces se podía ver y menos viniendo de Prime, su armadura también había sido modificada, dándole un aspecto más imponente y poderoso, pero seguía manteniendo su escama de color, Optimus descendió a gran velocidad, tomando por sorpresa a los Decepticons y al mismo Megatron, que no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo de lleno un puñetazo en la cara de parte de su enemigo mortal, el golpe lanzo a Megatron por los aires, momento que Optimus aprovecho para sujetarlo de la pierna y lanzarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, para después activar su nueva metralleta y disparar contra los Cons.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan!-gritaba Starscream alarmado y los Cons no tuvieron más opción que hacerle caso debido a la lluvia de fuego de Optimus.

-¿El discípulo de Primus?-exclamo Umbral sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y su maestro lanzo un rugido de furia.

-¡NO! ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Sentí su Spark apagarse!-bramo Unicron con furia.

Optimus entonces guardo su arma y se acercó a sus amigos, siendo Ultra Magnus el más cercano-Que gusto volver a verlo general Ultra Magnus-saludo contento y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Señor…se ve…robusto-observo Magnus extrañado por la nueva forma de Optimus.

-Tuve un poco de ayuda-dijo Optimus y Sunset apareció sobre el hombro de Prime.

-¡Sunset!-grito Arcee feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto tomándola entre sus manos.

-Tranquila Arcee, estoy bien, también me da gusto verte-reconoció la peli fuego sonriendo.

-¡Atención base, les tengo noticias, Optimus ha vuelto y Sunset está con él, ambos están bien, aunque Optimus está más que bien!-informo Windblade contenta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los gritos de júbilo se escucharon por toda la base, mientras que Ratchet no podía evitar reírse por el ENORME alivio que sentía después de tantas horas de tensión, Twilight lloro contenta de saber que Optimus y amada se encontraban bien y ni que decir de Celestia, que cayó de rodillas y lloraba contenta, su hermana menor la abrazo con fuerza, mientras todos los demás saltaban emocionados, la guerra aún no estaba perdida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El resto del equipo Prime rodeo a su líder ansiosos por ver su nuevo aspecto-¡Optimus! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¡Te ves genial!-señalo Bold Brave admirada por el nuevo diseño.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso-dijo Optimus con tranquilidad-la batalla aún no ha terminado-señalo y fue cuando Megatron reapareció totalmente sorprendido y molesto.

-¡Prime! ¿Cómo es esto posible?-cuestiono furioso.

-No eres el único que ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder, Megatron-sentencio Optimus colocándose en guardia, al tiempo que sus amigos también se preparaban para la batalla.

-Arcee ¿sabes lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto la peli fuego mirando a su fiel amiga.

-Por supuesto que lo sé-respondió Arcee sonriendo también de forma cómplice, hecho que captó la atención de Ultra Magnus, aunque este no era el momento para pensar en ello, había otros asuntos que atender.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

La transformación de Arcee comenzó una vez más, pasando a…-¡Modo Fénix! ¡Transformación Completa!-invoco lista para la batalla.

-Por la Allspark-murmuro Magnus sorprendido.

-Cielos-exclamo Trixie.

-El Mundo Ardiente sí que está lleno de sorpresas-reconoció Kord.

Arcee se abalanzo contra los Cons empleando su velocidad mejorada, embistiendo a Dark Storm y atacando con una patada a Starscream, momento en que Optimus se abalanzo contra Megatron, invocando sus nuevas alas, lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo.

-¡Autobots y Aliados! ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Ultra Magnus y las tropas se lanzaron al ataque, comenzando a ganar terreno contra los Decepticons, mientras que Optimus y Megatron peleaban en el cielo, pasando sobre las nubes.

-¡Esta vez no lograras nada Prime!-bramo Megatron liberándose y disparando varios rayos de sus manos, mismos que Optimus evadió maniobrando de una manera muy impresionante, demostrando el control que tenía sobre su nuevo cuerpo.

Rápidamente, Prime desenfundo su metralleta y disparo contra Megatron, quien se protegió con sus brazos del ataque, cuando un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda, al voltear se topó con Arcee, quien llevaba sobre su espalda a Sunset.

-¡Pensamos que necesitarías ayuda!-declararon ambas chicas y Optimus solo asintió.

Megatron gruño al ver esto, pero el nuevo cuerpo del tirano no era fácil de dañar y fue cuando contraataco con un nuevo relámpago que Arcee esquivo, Optimus aprovecho esa distracción para embestirlo, lo que provoco que ambos comenzaran a caer en picada, intentando tomar el control uno del otro en aquella intensa y feroz contienda, casi cayendo sobre los espectadores, pero apenas pudieron evitar el impacto, cayendo lejos de ellos.

-¡Los humanos no merecen vivir!-bramo Megatron.

-¡Eso no te toca a ti decidir!-declaro Optimus.

-¡Entonces morirás con ellos!-bramo Megatron lanzándolo por los aires-¡Extínguete junto con ellos!-sentencio preparando su ataque.

El tirano no tuvo oportunidad de disparar su ataque, ya que un disparo más lo golpeo por la espalda, captando su atención, el disparo fue lanzado por Arcee, quien descendió a gran velocidad y girando le dio una patada al cuello, provocando que retrocediera un poco, al tiempo que Arcee aterrizaba en el suelo y preparaba su ataque final.

-¡Rayo Solar!-invoco disparando su ataque contra Megatron, dándole de lleno, más este no le hizo el menor daño a su armadura, por suerte para Arcee, Optimus apareció y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo contra el suelo y cayendo justo en donde se encontraba Black.

-Que desagradable-gruño dándole un golpe con el dedo, estrellando a Black contra una pared, dejándolo noqueado.

Optimus y Arcee se prepararon para continuar la batalla, cuando los Dinobots también aparecieron, sabiendo que no era el momento, el tirano ordeno la retirada y junto con sus tropas se marcharon del lugar, no sin que antes, Megatron le asegurara a Optimus que este no era el final, solo estaba comenzando, algo que Prime sabia a la perfección, la guerra había cambiado de forma radical, pero por ahora, habían conseguido salir vivos y salvar a los habitantes de Bajoterra, eso era una gran victoria.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Después de la batalla, el ejército del gobierno llego al área y comenzó a llevarse a los habitantes de Bajoterra hacia instalaciones gubernamentales, donde recibirían toda la capacitación necesaria para poder sobrevivir en la superficie, Discord, L, J y Eli tuvieron que ir, aunque el alocado general prometió reunirse con ellos después, por su parte, Sunset fue recibida por abrazos de su novia y familia, para después contarles lo que tuvo que hacer para poder salvar a Optimus.

-Entonces usaste el Energon Dorado para darle vida de nuevo a Optimus-dijo Arcee cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que significa que hemos perdido nuestra última oportunidad para poder restaurar Cybertron-señalo Ratchet con un tono algo extraño, no parecía ser un reclamo, pero se trataba de su mundo natal.

-Yo…en serio lo lamento…hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento-lamento Sunset agachando la mirada.

-Y has demostrado que tus instintos son increíblemente sabios, digna de un Prime-reconoció Ratchet contento-porque tenías razón, el Universo aún necesita a Optimus-señalo el doctor sonriendo al ver que el líder de los Autobots había vuelto más poderoso que nunca y hablando de él, Optimus apareció junto con Ultra Magnus y Windblade, quien quedo asignada como la tercera al mando.

-Autobots, aunque este es un momento feliz por el retorno de nuestro viejo amigo y aliado, también es un momento sumamente preocupante, Megatron se ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca, ahora sabemos que hay más Energon Oscuro del que creíamos-dijo Prime.

-Lo que significa que la guerra por la Tierra y por el Universo ha subido de nivel-comprendió Airwing.

-Exacto, debemos ser más fuertes que nunca y tenemos que mantenernos unidos, solo así podremos evitar que más inocentes sufran por culpa de esta guerra-dijo Optimus con seriedad y sus amigos asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Al mismo tiempo, Megatron volvió a su nave y en cuanto entro al cuarto de control, fue recibido por el resto de sus tropas, siendo liderados por Soundwave, todos se arrodillaron ante el retorno triunfal de su maestro, quien ahora era más poderoso que nunca, el tirano sonrió de manera complacida.

-Es bueno estar en casa-dijo malignamente.

-Estas muy tranquilo-observo Umbral-te has vuelto más poderoso, eso no se puede negar, pero el discípulo de Primus también y hasta que no sea destruido no podrás cumplir con tu destino-.

-Todo ocurrirá en su momento, por ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender-dijo Megatron-Starscream, envía tropas a los distintos planetas que hemos conquistado-.

-¿Con que fin mi señor?-pregunto Starscream.

-Quiero que busquen cualquier cosa que pueda ser valiosa o de utilidad y si no es el caso, entonces dicho planeta será destruido-explico Megatron.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretende destruir los mundos ya conquistados?-exclamo Starscream.

-El Energon Oscuro no solo me ha dado un nuevo cuerpo y poderes, también ha ampliado mi mente y me ha dado una revelación, no necesito de todos los planetas para tener el control del Universo, solo necesito de dos de ellos-expreso Megatron con maldad, aunque ese comentario dejo confundido a Starscream.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La guerra ha dado un nuevo giro, pues tanto Optimus como Megatron han alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder ¿Qué es lo que Megatron quiso decir con eso?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_afortunadamente, Optimus Prime llego a tiempo, todo gracias a la elección de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_Sunset lo hizo, pero vaya que le costó, pues les quito su última oportunidad de reconstruir su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_ya lo acabas de ver, Optimus Prime volvió más poderoso que nunca a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andros Valgreen 4: **_lo acabas de ver, lo uso para salvar a Optimus, pero a un precio, ya no podrán reconstruir Cybertron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_eso era algo que Sunset no iba a permitir y por ello lo arriesgo todo en ese acto desesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_por suerte Sunset tomo la decisión correcta, algo que incluso Ratchet reconoció feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_por fortuna, Sunset tomo la decisión correcta y aunque Rother es de otro planeta, el Clan Sombra lo superaba y por mucho en cantidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_Optimus murió, pero Sunset hizo lo que debía y le dio nueva vida con el Energon Dorado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sombra 02: **_y eso es lo que Sunset demostró, claro que no fue una decisión sencilla para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_por suerte Sunset tomo la decisión correcta, aunque vaya que no fue fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_siempre habrá guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_conozco esa serie, pero el Godzilla original sigue siendo mejor y la batalla que tuvieron fue prueba irrefutable, aunque no creo que sea lo mejor llamarla "batalla". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nahuel836: **_no realmente, ya que se fusiono con la energía del ser más maligno que existe en el Universo Transformer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_y ambos respondieron al llamado, aunque Sunset tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**True Diamond: **_estoy acomodando todavía ese fic, ya que tengo que planificarlo con mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Andros Valgreen 4, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Sombra 02, Moon-9215, Franco, Gokash Z, Nahuel836, Espadachín de la Luz, True Diamond, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	58. Nuevo Comienzo

"_**Encontrándose en una terrible encrucijada, Sunset no sabía qué hacer con respecto al Energon Dorado que llevaba con ella, pues sabía que los Autobots lo necesitaban para devolverle la vida a Cybertron, pero al ver a Optimus morir decidió salvar su vida, dándole un nuevo poder, mismo que uso para hacerle frente al nuevo y terrible Megatron, quien ya tenía derrotados a todos sus enemigos, pero con el regreso de su líder consiguieron recuperar sus fuerzas para continuar con la batalla en contra de los Decepticons, al final, consiguieron su retirada, pero Bajoterra quedo completamente destruido y ahora sus habitantes tendrían que adaptarse a la vida en la superficie, mientras tanto, Megatron ha decidido que los planetas conquistados deben ser destruidos por completo, pues en sus propias palabras, el Energon Oscuro le revelo que no necesitaba de todos los planetas para tener el control de todo el Universo, solo necesitaba dos de ellos para poder controlarlo por completo ¿Cuál será el significado de esta revelación?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = 9kdZWMPyYT4  
www youtube com / watch? v = X4XsBIi-wGE**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Luchar contra el destino**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**En lugares donde tu voz no llega,  
Reglas distorsionadas que nadie enseñaba.  
Lo esperaba fuertemente cuando era joven.  
El viaje para encontrar la ubicación de un sueño acaba de comenzar**

**(Se ve dos planetas y rostros como Primus y Unicron, cambiando ahora en un campo desértico a Sunset mientras el campo de las nubes avanza como a Arcee de un lado opuesto en cibertron, las dos solo abren sus ojos, para ver como todo cambia en un ambiente de guerra)**

**Arcee y Sunset junto con las demás**

**Tratar de justificar las cosas nos ha adormecido,  
Atrapados en la amarga oscuridad y un remolino de rugidos ...  
Pero la soledad acompaña a cada nuevo comienzo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Incluso si estamos rodeados por todos lados, aplastan las paredes!  
Si la dirección del viento no te conviene, ¡agítala!  
Preste mucha atención al ritmo del magma acelerado, moviéndose siempre hacia adelante.  
(Todo explota en gran devastación con la guerra empezando tanto en cibertron como en otros planetas, trasladándose a la tierra, ahora queda con los Autobots avanzando)**

**Twilight y Sunset**

**Hermanos convertidos en enemigos mortales  
Hermanos convertidos en enemigos eternos**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**No necesito tiempo para llorar,  
Derribar el muro de límites ahora mismo.**

**(Sunset y Arcee avanzan juntas como a su vez sienten una sombra extraña tras de ellas, mientras los Autobots liderados por Optimus combaten el avance de los Decepticons comandados por Megatron, con Shockwave y Starscream atacando a su lado)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**Los recuerdos fuertes se marchitan, el orgullo brillante  
Memoria que no cambia incluso si se toca algún dolor.  
Porque te conectaré con las probabilidades que elegí con los ojos sin nubes,  
Manteniendo el juramento de que amplié mi visión.**

**Deja que tu voz resuene y resista el destino.  
Orgulloso de mi mismo**

**(La batalla contra los Decepticons comienza, con Bulkehad derribando a varios Decepticons quedando cara a cara contra Break Down, a su vez Bumblebee y Ratchet combaten a Knock Out, Soundwave y Lasebark Optimus transformado en camión que logrando combatir a varios Decepticons, como Megatron transformado en Jet, quedando a verse y avanzar uno contra el otro)**

**Gemas de cristal**

**Un sonriente dios de la muerte me está llamando,  
"¿Te crees a ti mismo?"  
He comenzado ¡Porque quiero ver la gloria de esta meta!**

**Buscando la destrucción y el caos  
Contra la paz y la esperanza  
Al máximo de poder se liberara**

**(Varios incepticons llegan a la acción como las cristal gems estando ahí para lograr frenar su paso, antes de ser atacadas por Dark Storm, Hardshell, Inferno Rojo, Waspanaitor, pero llegando a tiempo X-Brawn, Prowl y Side Burn)**

**Todas juntas en tono alto**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
He llegado hasta hoy al tomar una posición una y otra vez.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!**

**(Una gran explosión con forma de fénix aparece del fuego, regresando a la batalla de Sunset y Arcee, como de las dos sale un fuego impresionante que cubre todo, regresando a pelear contra Airachnid)  
Sunset y Arcee**

**El sudor y las lágrimas, los errores... parecen tener sabor a miel.  
En un camino baboso cubierto por la baba de hienas.**

**Todas juntas**

**Hice cuidadosamente un amuleto de vidrio,  
Con un brillo más alto que el sol (RESPLANDOR BRILLANTE)  
¡Pero el mundo está esperando un milagro deslumbrante para dejar sin aliento!**

**(Predaking, Dark Phoenix, Sanyo liberan grandes llamaradas al cielo rugiendo con ferocidad, pero igual sienten otro rugido impresionante Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, dándose la batalla de bestias contra dinosaurios)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, Una cristalización de mi pureza y mis esperanzas.  
¡OH BRILLA EN MIS LAGRIMAS! Abrigan la luz de mi fuerza.  
No tengo tiempo que perder con imitaciones.  
No hasta que el símbolo de mi fuerza, la joya pulida de mis esfuerzos, se consuma.**

**(Se ve las figuras de Primus y Unicron de nuevo ahora con diferentes brillos y dos sables de lados opuestos, siendo el star y dark saber, blandidos por Optimus y Megatron combatiendo, dejando gran devastación tras de ellos)**

**Todas juntas con Sunset en tono más alto**

**¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡No lo rompas ahora! (¡NO!) Rompiendo (¡NO!)  
Cuando sacas la espada comienza el final (TRANSFORMARTE)  
¡Simplemente protegeré lo que quiero proteger! (AVANZA)  
¡No hay forma de demostrarlo! (¡NO BLOQUEE MI CAMINO!)  
¡Así que voy a seguir adelante! ¡Sigue adelante! (¡Victoria!)  
Levantando nuestros "núcleos" al cielo: "GRAN FENIX TE TRANSFORMARAS"**

**(Las gems son apoyadas rápidamente por la llegada de Steven y Connie, cambiando a fusionarse en Obsidian, como en la batalla de Airachanid y Arcee junto a Sunset, ven de pronto que Twlight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Luna, Celestia los apoyan desde lo lejos a su vez en su batalla sale una gran explosión de fuego en forma de fénix)**

**Todas juntas**

**COMO UN GRAN FENIX, TE TRANSFORMARAS, una cristalización de mis tristezas y deseos.  
Cada uno de nosotros declaramos nuestro deber, avanzando hacia nuestras respectivas luces.  
Tomando una posición una y otra vez, vamos a ir al mañana.  
Es la hora. Una sola oración confirmará la revolución. ¡Tan Brillante!  
¡Brilla en este momento!**

**(La batalla de Optimus y Megatron provoca grandes cráteres como desastres, para dar un último paso los dos quedándose entre un gran impacto, mostrando los pasados de los dos como Orion Pax y Megatronus, a su vez a los Prime y Primus tras de Optimus como Unicron tras Megatron)**

**Todas juntas en tono bajo**

**Es TIEMPO Es Tiempo "TRANSFORMERS EQUESTRIA"**

**(Optimus sostiene la matriz junto a Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie observando el brillo que esta da, a sus lados se ve los rostros de Primus y Unicron)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 58 Nuevo Comienzo**

En galaxias lejanas a la Tierra, los Decepticons estaban cumpliendo con la orden de su nuevo maestro, aunque era Megatron en sí, algo en él había cambiado de forma radical, para empezar, su nueva orden era dirigirse a los planetas que ya habían sido conquistados, buscar cualquier cosa que tuviera algún valor o utilidad y una vez obtenido, destruir el planeta por completo, si este mundo realmente no tenía nada de valor, entonces lo destruirán sin chistar.

-De un modo u otro todos esos mundos serán destruidos de una vez-dijo Megatron-y en su momento, el Planeta Madre también tendrá el mismo destino-expreso con maldad.

-Lord Megatron, no comprendo ¿Por qué está destruyendo los planetas que ya hemos conquistado? ¿Cómo pretende conquistar el Universo de este modo?-pregunto Hot Rod extrañado.

-Como bien explique antes, el Energon Oscuro ha abierto mi mente hacia nuevas fronteras, ahora comprendo que no necesito tener cientos de planetas, solo necesito dominar dos de ellos para tener el control absoluto del Universo-explico Megatron formando un puño en su mano derecha.

-Eso es muy cierto-dijo Umbral apareciendo-pero hasta que no hayas destruido a Prime jamás conseguirás tu destino y él no soportara más fracasos-le advirtió, dejando a Hot Rod extrañado y confuso.

-Yo tampoco; Knock Out, tú y Break Down irán al planeta Triceraton, encuentren cualquier cosa que pueda ser de utilidad y después informen para proceder con la destrucción de ese mundo-ordeno Megatron.

-Como ordene amo-dijeron ambos Cons, al tiempo que Soundwave activaba el portal para permitirles retirarse.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots estaban haciéndole algunas modificaciones a su base, gracias a las cosas que Ultra Magnus trajo en su nave, definitivamente era un buen botín y vaya que les serviría para mejorar las consolas de la misma, Ultra Magnus supervisaba todo, pero se extrañó mucho al ver que hasta los humanos ayudaban, esto era algo que nunca vio venir y más por el hecho de que mientras trabajaban también se daban tiempo para divertirse.

-Arcee, necesito que revises los nuevos sistemas de defensa que…-.

-Ya está hecho señor-informo Arcee al tiempo que seguía viendo a las chicas hablar, siendo Twilight y Sunset, en ese momento, Bold Brave hizo acto de aparición.

-Bold Brave, que bueno que hayas llegado, requiero que vayas a revisar las nuevas conexiones del sistema de comunicación…-.

-De allá vengo precisamente señor y debo decirlo, la directora Celestia fue de mucha ayuda, al igual que su hermana, la subdirectora Luna-reconoció, mientras ambas mujeres sonreían agradecidas.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo, entonces vaya a revisar la tubería de Energon para energizar el portal-indico Ultra Magnus.

-Ya hemos terminado de hacer eso señor-informo Bulkhead llegando junto con X Brawn, provocando que Magnus quedara entre sorprendido y extrañado, antes de que los demás Autobots hicieran acto de aparición, pero cuando se dispuso a asignarles nuevos deberes, estos ya los habían terminado.

-¡Señor! ¡Me complace informarle que ya he instalado el nuevo sistema de vigilancia por los alrededores de la ciudad en caso de que sea blanco de los Decepticons!-informo Prowl haciendo un saludo militar.

-Buen trabajo soldado, es bueno ver que no todos han olvidados los protocolos correspondientes-felicito Magnus complacido.

-¡Señor! ¡Agradezco sus palabras y espero ansioso su nueva misión!-declaro el Bot firme y con el saludo.

-Por ahora descanse soldado-indico Ultra Magnus.

-¡Gracias señor!-.

-Cielos, creo que ambos necesitan relajarse un poco-dijo Rarity revisando su libreta, pues dentro de poco tendría una pasarela de moda y requería de un diseño único, novedoso e increíblemente fresco, Pinkie Pie le había sugerido uno, aunque…no era precisamente lo más adecuado para dicho evento.

-¿Relajarme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso humana?-pregunto Magnus confundido.

-Por favor, llámeme Rarity-pidió Rarity sin despegar la vista de su libreta, siempre preparándose para su próxima pasarela y dejando más confundido que antes a Magnus.

Más antes de poder continuar con la conversación, un vehículo militar hizo acto de aparición, era imponente y parecía una mezcla entre un tanque con un Monster Truck, en su interior viajaban J y L, quienes descendieron del mismo, quedando ante Optimus.

-Prime, te hemos traído el vehículo militar más avanzado hasta la fecha, uno de los más poderosos que jamás ha creado el ejército americano-informo J.

-Creemos que es la mejor opción para tu nuevo modo vehicular, tomando en cuenta tu aspecto tan imponente de ahora-señalo L.

-Agradezco mucho el esfuerzo, es más que perfecto-aseguro Optimus escaneando el vehículo para convertirlo en su nuevo Modo Vehicular.

-Y en cuanto a usted general Magnus, el general Discord espera que ya haya tomado también un modo vehicular-señalo L.

-Descuide humana, ya lo hice-respondió Magnus sintiéndose ofendido ante el hecho de que parecía que esa humana le tenía demasiada confianza, en serio las cosas eran demasiado extrañas en la Tierra.

-Por cierto L ¿Dónde está Discord? Pensé que vendría con ustedes-dijo Celestia al notar la ausencia del hombre.

-De hecho si vino, pero se quedó afuera de la base, dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de ingresar, se bajó del vehículo con una caja y nos ordenó que entraramos-respondió L.

-La verdad, no quisimos entrar en detalles, ya que el General Discord no es una persona muy razonable que digamos-dijo J y el grupo se rio ante esos comentarios tan acertados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera de la base, Discord se encontraba esperando un momento y fue cuando una camioneta hizo acto de aparición, de la que descendió un hombre, el general se acercó y le dio la caja que J menciono, misma que estaba llena de pequeños y adorables cachorritos.

-Muy bien Pedro, ya tienes tus indicaciones, toma a estos cachorros y no te detengas hasta llegar a la frontera, evita a cualquier oficial que te encuentres en el camino ¿entendido?-pregunto Discord y Pedro asintió.

**(-)(-)(-)**

De nuevo en el interior de la base, el grupo estaba hablando animadamente, mientras Magnus observaba todo con bastante extrañeza, su vista se fijó en Prowl, él parecía ser el único que todavía comprendía los protocolos, ya que mientras todos parecían perder el tiempo, él se encontraba dándole mantenimiento a sus armas, Optimus se encontraba hablando con los dos agentes terrestres, lo cual se consideraba, según su criterio, un asunto realmente importante, pero hubo algo que realmente lo molesto.

-¡Atrápala Bulk!-grito X Brawn al tiempo que le lanzaba una bola de demolición a su amigo, quien la recibió de lleno, al parecer, ellos dos se encontraban jugando con Bee, Side Burn, Airwing y Navi, Kitt solo se mantenía al margen, aún estaba aprendiendo sobre lo que los Autobots hacían en sus tiempos libres.

-¡Necesitas lanzar con más fuerza si es que quieres tomarme por sorpresa viejo!-declaro Bulkhead lanzándole la bola a Bee, quien corrió para atraparla, pero antes de poder conseguirlo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-cuestiono Magnus molesto, lo que provoco que Bee se distrajera y no atrapara la bola, misma que salió volando por los aires, al ver donde se iba a estrellar, Ratchet rápidamente abrió una de las puertas de escape de emergencia, lo que hizo que la bola saliera por la misma y cayera con fuerza al suelo, escuchándose un potente estruendo, seguido del grito de Discord.

-¡AH! ¡ES LA POLICIA! ¡ACELERA PEDRO! ¡ACELERA!-gritaba el alocado maestro, concejal, psiquiatra, general, criminal, etc. Escuchándose al mismo tiempo el sonido de llantas patinando en el asfalto por la velocidad y los ladridos de unos cachorros que poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Mejor no preguntar-dijo Sunset negando con la cabeza, mientras Celestia se cubría la cara con pesar y Luna se reía discretamente.

Los seis Autobots miraron a Ultra Magnus algo preocupados, mientras el general se acercaba a ellos-¡Esta es una base militar soldados, no un centro de recreación, tienen que tomarse este asunto con la seriedad que amerita!-declaro Magnus con seriedad.

-¡Eso hacemos!-grito Bold Brave molesta por la actitud de Magnus, captando la atención del Bot, quien volteo a verla con mucha seriedad-lo siento-.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra, una que ha consumido no solo nuestro planeta natal, sino muchos otros mundos inocentes que no debían pagar por ello, no pueden perder el tiempo con juegos infantiles, deben enfocarse en la prioridad, vencer a los Decepticons-indico Ultra Magnus.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero lo hacemos-dijo X Brawn-hemos luchado hasta el cansancio por proteger a la Tierra de los Decepticons, pero aprendimos algo de los humanos-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Magnus.

-Que todos necesitan un descanso debes en cuando-intervino Optimus, captando la atención de su leal general.

-¿Señor?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Es cierto viejo amigo, la guerra por Cybertron ha provocado que muchos sufran injustamente, nuestros errores han provocado el sufrimiento de muchos, la destrucción de cientos de planetas y más, pero Sunset y los demás nos han enseñado que pese a estar en una guerra debemos encontrar momentos para relajarnos y divertirnos un poco-explico Optimus.

Ultra Magnus miro a Optimus sin comprender del todo-Yo…lo siento señor, pero no estoy comprendiendo del todo lo que dice ¿no sería mejor concentrarnos y enfocarnos en vencer a los Decepticons?-pregunto curioso.

-Y es lo que siempre hacemos viejo amigo, pero no todos los días recibimos el retorno de un viejo amigo que se creyó perdido hace mucho tiempo, así como también la llegada de nuevos amigos-señalo mirando a Kitt-necesitamos disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos para poder sacar todo el estrés y frustraciones que tenemos dentro, solo entonces podremos darlo todo en el campo de batalla-.

-Comprendo señor-dijo Ultra Magnus, aunque esto no era del todo cierto, después de todo, siempre estuvieron en guerra, buscando formas de poder luchar contra los Decepticons y obtener ventaja sobre ellos, ahora lo que escuchaba era bastante extraño, al menos para él.

-Cuando lo hayas comprendido por completo, entonces entenderás que ahora somos algo mejor que un equipo o escuadrón e incluso mejor que un ejército-aseguro Optimus dándose la vuelta, dejando a Magnus confundido, definitivamente esta nueva vida iba a ser bastante complicada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Después de eso, Sunset y Twilight, junto con Arcee decidieron ir a dar un paseo tranquilo, para después dirigirse al Auto Cinema, definitivamente tenían que disfrutar de esos breves momentos de paz, algo que no eran tan comunes desde que se enteraron de la guerra.

Mientras viajaban, Sunset les conto sobre Rother y como él se retiró de la caverna apenas Optimus se recuperó gracias al Energon Dorado que la peli fuego clavo en su cámara de Spark, así como también el Clan Sombra volvió a las profundidades de las cavernas, al parecer, ellos tenían un hogar todavía en ese mundo y en palabras de su líder, la luz del sol no era de su total agrado.

-Bueno, si se llamaban Clan Sombra entonces no era de extrañar-dijo Arcee llegando finalmente al Auto Cinema, ingresaron al sitio y vieron ya varios autos con parejas en el mismo, Sunset busco un lugar para colocar a Arcee y una vez ahí, bajaron de ella para colocar una manta en el piso, ambas se sentaron en el mismo, sobre unos cojines que la peli fuego también llevo, por fortuna ya habían ido a comprar a la dulcería, por lo que solo era cuestión de disfrutar de la película.

-Escuche que hoy iban a pasar una película clásica de los 80-dijo Twilight con algo de emoción, siempre disfrutaba de los clásicos del cine.

-Veamos de que se trata-dijo Sunset sonriendo contenta de finalmente tener un tiempo con su amada peli violeta.

-Estos sitios son bastante curiosos, pero creo que son buenos para que yo también pueda ver películas-reconoció Arcee y los avances comenzaron casi al instante.

"_**De los genios que pensaron que hacer una película de "Crepúsculo" y convertirla en saga fue una buena idea, llega una nueva obra de arte, la película de terror del siglo, pensaron que se habían ido, pero se equivocaron, ellos regresaron en búsqueda de venganza…"**_

_-¡Tu! ¡Tú no eres Silvia! ¡Tú eres de la Invasión de las Criaturas Kung Fu…2!-._

"_**La Invasión de las Criaturas Kung Fu 2…Solo en Cines…"**_

-Algunos estudios ya no saben de qué hacer películas, en especial tras el fiasco de Crepúsculo-dijo Sunset comiendo un poco de palomitas, mientras Twilight reía por el comentario de su novia, al tiempo que el segundo avance comenzaba.

"_**De los productores que pensaron que Sharknado era una buena idea, llega una nueva obra maestra del terror, la película que quitara el Exorcista como la película más aterradora de la historia, pues ellos no se rinden, ellos siempre regresan por más y pueden estar donde menos te esperas…"**_

_-¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres Silvia! ¡Tú eres de la Invasión de las Criaturas Kung Fu…3!-._

"_**La Invasión de las Criaturas Kung Fu 3…Solo en Cines"**_

-Esperen ¿van a hacer una parte dos y tres al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Arcee confundida ante aquella maniobra tan descabellada.

-Te lo dije, los cineastas se están quedando sin ideas-explico Sunset con fastidio y Twilight volvió a reírse divertirse, mientras los avances continuaban pasando, al menos esta vez con películas que realmente valían la pena o por lo menos, eran mejores que las opciones anteriores y por mucho, aunque hubo sus excepciones…

"_**De los productores que pensaron que hacer una película sobre Emojis era una buena idea, llega…"**_

_-¡Crowbar Jones! ¡Es experto en todas las artes conocidas! ¡Es un maestro en el arte del sigilo! ¡Una vez golpeo a un tipo tan fuerte que lo envió al espacio! ¡Él es…CROWBAR Jones!-._

"_**Solo en Cines"**_

Finalmente, el momento de presentar la función estelar llego, con el anuncio de ir a la fuente de sodas por palomitas, salchichas, refrescos, etc. Pasando al aviso de apagar los teléfonos, guardar silencio en el transcurso de la función, algo un poco raro si tomamos en cuenta que era al aire libre.

La película a presentar fue una titulada "Christine", basada en la exitosa novela del autor del terror Stephen King, la película trataba sobre un auto asesino que se obsesionaba con un joven llamado Arnie, el cual era el protagonista de la película.

-¿Acaso es una Con disfrazada? Porque me recuerda a Knock Out-señalo Arcee y Sunset le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Solo es una película, no tiene nada que ver con los Decepticons, al menos, eso es lo que espero-señalo Sunset recordando que muchos de los autos normales resultaron ser Cybertronianos, sería el colmo que los autos que salían en las películas también fueran de ese modo.

Ese día o mejor dicho, esa noche era función doble, así que después de que terminara la película de "Christine", a la que Arcee critico de ser bastante severa con los autos, al menos los que no podrían ser Decepticons, aunque entendía el motivo por el que tuvieron que hacer chatarra a ese auto, definitivamente causaba muchos problemas y era mejor haberla volado en pedazos y luego fundirla para que ya no pueda reconstruirse sola.

La siguiente película empezó después de algunos anuncios, esta vez fueron pocos debido al límite de tiempo, como era una noche de películas clásicas, la siguiente también era un clásico de los 80, misma que se titulaba "Cujo", la cual contaba la historia de cómo un buen perro San Bernardo, el cual era sumamente dócil y que amaba jugar con los niños pequeños, tras ser mordido por un murciélago contrajo la letal enfermedad de la rabia, misma que lo volvió un terrible perro violento, el cual asesino al vecino de sus dueños, para después hacerle lo mismo a su propio dueño, llegando el momento en que mantuvo a una madre y a su hijo presos en un auto en medio de un clima muy caluroso, Arcee solo observaba incrédula como ese dulce perro del principio se convirtió en un monstruo despiadado.

-Me recuerda a Megatron-no pudo evitar ese comentario.

Sunset y Twilight continuaban disfrutando de la película, aunque la peli violeta más de una vez se asustó, definitivamente no era agradable ver como un tierno y gentil perrito se convertía en una máquina de matar implacable, todo porque sus dueños no fueron lo bastante sensatos ni responsables para ponerle su vacuna contra la rabia y ahora una madre junto con su hijo estaban atrapados, la película termino con Dona, la protagonista, logrando acabar con Cujo después de haber sido atacada por el terrible perro, desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde y su hijo murió dentro del coche víctima del nefasto calor.

**(Nota: sé que esta película no termina precisamente así, pero me agrado más el final de la novela, es cierto, fue triste que un pequeño haya muerto y ya lo he dicho, tratándose de niños soy demasiado sensible, pero desgraciadamente es muy lógico debido al tiempo que pasaron encerrados dentro de ese auto)**

La función termino y finalmente, las tres abandonaron el Auto Cinema, mientras Sunset llevaba a su adorada princesa a casa, Arcee no paraba de decir que los humanos hacían cosas muy raras para divertirse, aunque reconoce que encuentra sentido lo que le paso a ese perro, después de todo, por lo que le explicaron, la rabia era una terrible enfermedad que enloquecía a quien la padeciera y lo volvía increíblemente violento, por eso no era de extrañar que ese perro se haya vuelto así.

-Pero no entendí la película de "Christine" ¿era un Decepticon o que se supone que era ese auto?-pregunto confundida.

-No era eso, simplemente era un auto que fue poseído por algún ente diabólico, por eso era malvada-explico Sunset.

-Y ese auto tomaba el control sobre sus dueños para que fueran como ella quisiera-agrego Twilight.

-Cielos, en serio los humanos tienen las cosas más raras del Universo-dijo Arcee y ambas chicas se rieron-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-pregunto confundida y continuando su marcha.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Dark Storm, Queen, Soundwave, Hot Rod, Starscream y Nightshroud se encontraban con Megatron en esos momentos, el tirano estaba revisando los planetas que habían sido investigados por sus tropas y al no encontrar nada de utilidad, procedieron a ser destruidos, en esos momentos, Knock Out y Break Down se encontraba en el planeta Triceraton.

-No hemos recibido informes de ellos aún, mi señor-informo Starscream.

-Hasta ahora, cada planeta conquistado no era más que un gigantesco basurero, eso solo hace que mi idea sea más fuerte, si quiero tener el control del Universo, solo necesito de dos planetas, informen a Knock Out que busquen una última vez y en caso de no encontrar nada que vuelvan a la base-ordeno Megatron.

-Como ordene señor-dijo Starscream.

-¿Qué es lo que te perturba ahora Megatron?-pregunto Umbral haciendo acto de aparición.

-Aunque ahora tengo más poder que antes, necesito encontrar una forma de poder aventajar a los Autobots, ya que no solo tienen a un Optimus más poderoso, sino también a los Dinobots y esas bestias les dan una gran ventaja, necesito de algo que pueda inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor o en el menor de los casos, emparejarla, una nueva clase de ventaja táctica-explico Megatron viendo las grabaciones de batallas donde los Dinobots aplastaron a los Insecticons y a los Vehicons sin problemas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Triceraton**

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que recibieron la orden de Starscream, ahora el doctor y su asistente, acompañados por los soldados Vehicons estaban comenzando a molestarse-No parece que haya nada de valor por aquí-dijo Break Down.

-Todo parece indicar que el planeta quedo totalmente devastado desde que lo conquistamos, el emperador fue un tonto al pensar que podría vencer a Lord Megatron y ahora es uno de esos fósiles que habitan en la Tierra-señalo Knock Out-bueno, no hay nada que importe por aquí, es hora de volver a la nave-indico.

-¡Señor!-llamo un Vehicon que veía algo acercándose a lo lejos.

Knock Out y Break Down voltearon a ver que señalaba el soldado y al ver lo que se acercaba, ambos quedaron mudos, el doctor dio unos pasos al frente para poder asegurarse de que no era una visión y cuando comprobó que no era así…

-Por la Allspark-murmuro sorprendido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Némesis**

Megatron y Umbral estaban hablando al respecto sobre la gran ventaja que eran los Dinobots para los Autobots, cuando repentinamente entro una transmisión-"Lord Megatron, este es Knock Out, ya estamos listos para volver a la nave y creo que estará complacido con lo que acabamos de encontrar"-informo el médico.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y exactamente de qué se trata?-pregunto Megatron.

-"Creo que lo mejor es que lo vea en persona mi señor, estoy seguro de que estará realmente feliz"-aseguro Knock Out.

-Por tu bien así lo espero, Soundwave, activa el Portal Espacial de inmediato-ordeno Megatron y Soundwave cumplió de inmediato con la orden, no paso mucho para que el portal se abriera, permitiendo a Knock Out y a Break Down aparecer-espero que sea algo que realmente valga la pena, ya que me encuentro con la urgencia de buenas noticias, dime Knock Out ¿Qué encontraron?-pregunto el tirano.

-No "que" mi señor, sino a quien-corrigió Knock Out haciéndose a un lado, con su brazo extendido a modo de presentación, al tiempo que una figura comenzaba a avanzar por el portal, conforme se acercaba se podía ver de quien se trataba.

Poco a poco, las miradas de todos los presentes mostraron sorpresa e incredibilidad, pero en Starscream también apareció terror-Él…él… ¿está vivo?-exclamo sorprendido.

Apareciendo finalmente, se trataba de un Decepticon con un solo ojo y un cañón en su brazo derecho, avanzando con paso firme e intimidante, dejando a los presentes llenos de sorpresa-Shockwave-murmuro Dark Storm sin saber si sonreír o asustarse.

Megatron se rio sumamente divertido ante esto-¡Justo la ventaja táctica que necesitaba!-declaro el tirano sonriendo, mientras Shockwave avanzaba aún más, ingresando finalmente a la nave…

**Continuara**

**( www. youtube watch? v=u6eJNlF72WY(**

**Un Dragón, un Fénix y una Serpiente rugieron con ferocidad**

**Al tiempo que el dragón lanzaba una llamarada hacia una carretera**

**Misma de la cual apareció el equipo Prime en su modo vehicular**

**Transformándose de inmediato a sus formas robots**

**Las chicas corren hacia sus respectivos compañeros**

**Mientras Sunset da un salto para entrar a la cámara**

**De Spark de Arcee, con su collar brillando**

**Y creando a una nueva guerrera**

**Al tiempo que todos cruzaban el portal**

**La sombra de Unicron se manifiesta**

**Antes de convertirse en Megatron acompañado**

**De Starscream y Shockwave, quienes dispararon**

**Mientras su líder sacaba una espada que irradiaba energía oscura**

**Las tres bestias mitológicas aparecieron en el cielo y atacaron**

**Optimus comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo, sosteniendo una**

**Espada de energía color azul**

**Con los Dinobots siguiéndolo por detrás**

**Al ver a su enemigo, Megatron y sus bestias corrieron a su encuentro**

**Los Dinobots y sus nuevos enemigos chocaron con fuerza**

**Al tiempo que Optimus y Megatron daban un salto**

**Chocando sus espadas con tal fuerza que provocaron una explosión de energía**

"**Transformers Equestria Guerras Predacons"**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La guerra ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en la más devastadora del Universo ¿Cuál será el desenlace ahora que Shockwave ha vuelto?"**_

**www youtube com / watch? v = NDvSLDf5Qlo**

**Arcee**

**Si eres el sol que arde rojo.  
Florece flor azul por la noche.  
Gira el viento y mira al cielo.  
Mojarse en el rocío de la mañana**

**(Se ve las estrellas pasar en distintos planetas como Cibertron, el planeta madre, después la tierra, como varias guerras y batallas terminan)**

**Sunset**

**No puedo alcanzar mi mano  
Que tal estas sonriendo  
También protegeré a alguien algún día.  
Quiero fuerza**

**Sunset y Arcee**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Se ve la imagen de los Autobots recorrer como un recuerdo, como la imagen de Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie, quedando en cómo se tocan las manos de Arcee y Sunset)**

**Todas juntas**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(Viéndose las dos como separadas por un muro invisible las estrellas que pasan rápido sosteniendo pétalos que vuelan con el viento)**

**Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Si puedo sentirlo la próxima vez algún día.  
Estaba escondiendo esa herida  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El fuego del poder para ti**

**Cosas divertidas desde una edad temprana.  
Fui muy bueno buscando  
El sol sigue siendo amable hoy  
Brilla todo**

**(Estos pétalos vuelan en el viento que se ve hasta varias sombras como una figura sonriente dejando algo tensas a Arcee y Sunset pero a su vez continua pasando el momento)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Siempre soy demasiado seria  
Porque siempre te ríes  
Tales días son  
Sería bueno si continuara por mucho tiempo.**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
Luz del día en cualquier futuro si conectas tus manos**

**(Las figuras de los Decepticons como Megatron y Airachnid pasan casi como recuerdo, a su vez que Optimus viendo a otros prime antes que el cómo espíritus)**

**Sunset con Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity aunque Sunset suena más alto**

**En el brazo que me apoyaba.  
¿Está bien probarlo?  
Los pétalos azules del pecho suavemente.  
Comenzó a caer  
Porque ahora todo es  
Te parecerá un amor  
Lo vi delante de la vista.  
Llorar  
Como eso  
Quiero que no te rías  
El futuro que cambia para ti**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El recuerdo de Arcee y su amigo muerto, como uno de Sunset pasan rápidamente y os pétalos continúan pasando ahora el muro entre ellas se desvanece como los malos recuerdos para reunirse)**

**Todas juntas  
Realmente siempre  
Importante y celosa  
Quiero estar del lado**

**Me puedes oír  
El corazón late alto  
Tengo un sentimiento por continuar  
Todo se desborda y se desborda.  
Incluso si están bloqueados por lágrimas  
Hasta la luz encontré ese día.  
Seguramente llegará algún día  
La puerta del futuro que tenemos.  
Lo abriré con dos manos.  
Esperando la luz del día**

**(Ahora cambia con Sunset siendo ayudada por Twilight y sus amigas como Arcee por Optimus y los Autobots, las dos levantándose a la vez)**

**Arcee y las gemas de cristal**

**Toda tristeza y debilidad.  
En el arcón que he recibido.  
Dejaré una herida invisible durante mucho tiempo.  
¿Lo has estado sosteniendo?**

**(Pasando como grandes resplandores que da el cielo el campo de Arcee y Sunset cambia, de la tristeza a la felicidad para ver que tanto los Autobots como sus amigas los esperan)**

**Arcee y Sunset**

**El mundo desconocido se está expandiendo allí.  
Paso pequeño y grande.  
No puedo quedarme  
Caminemos a abrir el futuro**

**(El pasado y el futuro se unen con las gems antes en el planeta madre, Bumblebee antes de ser torturado, Bulkhead miembro de los Weckers, Ratchet en paz con Cibertron, Arcee y su amigo, Optimus como Orion Pax y Sunset sin sus amigas)**

**Todas juntas**

**No es una vista sobre la espalda.  
Tu deslumbrante  
Porque siempre me he sentido así.  
Algún día volveré a ver la herida.  
Desearía poder curarme aunque sea un poco  
El momento de la esperanza para ti. (Tonos de Sunset y Arcee)**

**(Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, X-Brawn, Prowl, Side Burn, Grimlock, Kirax, Slug, están a su lado como Sunset, Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Kenneth, Odd, J, Celestia, Steven y Connie con el brillo que se dio por la matriz, yendo más allá de la tierra como todas las sombras se fueron del mundo, dando una nueva luz)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**CON ESTE CAPITULO HEMOS CONCLUIDO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, PRONTO COMENZARA LA SEGUNDA Y FINALMENTE, CON EL REGRESO DE SHOCKWAVE, SIGNIFICA LA APARICION DE LOS PREDACONS**

**GRACIAS A TODOS QUE LO SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL Y NO SE PIERDAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, True Diamond, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Trish Lumino, Kuro Alter, Éire, Magician Rose, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Gokash Z, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Nahuel836, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


End file.
